L'Anneau des Valars
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Après la chute d'Ost-in-Edhil, Celebrimbor mourut. Avec lui, la lignée de Fëanor s'éteignit. Et certaines choses, qui n'auraient pas dû êtres oubliées, furent perdues. Nul ne se souvient de Meldamiriel, fille de l'elfe-forgeron, mystérieusement disparue après l'invasion de la cité. Mais les Valars n'ont pas oublié. Ils veillent sur elle depuis un autre monde : Gaïa.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de crossovers de FF7 et du Seigneur des Anneaux en français. _

_Sans parler d'une trad que j'avais commencée et que je n'ai jamais pu finir puisque l'auteur semble avoir abandonné la fic en anglais.  
_

_J'ai donc décidé d'en faire une à moi._

_J'espère que vous aimerez. La mienne diffère quand même des autres car le personnage principal n'est pas Cloud, et… Ben, pour le reste, vous verrez. _

_Si cette histoire vous intéresse, dites-le-moi par review et je poursuivrai. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Lexique elfique__ : _

_**Ada**__ : père_

_**Naneth**__ : mère_

_**Penneth**__ : enfant_

* * *

**Prologue**

Les coups de marteau résonnaient dans les forges de la cité Ost-in-Edhil, située en Eregion.

Celebrimbor aimait ce bruit. C'était une mélodie unique pour les forgerons, celle du métal qui se courbait dans les flammes se modelait selon les vœux de son artisan. C'était le chant de la terre qui s'unissait au feu pour créer un objet unique.

Le maître elfe espérait que le fait d'exercer son art et d'écouter ce bruit l'aiderait à libérer son esprit des doutes qui l'envahissaient depuis le départ d'Annatar.

Après avoir forgé les anneaux de pouvoir pour les hommes et les nains, le Maia était parti les livrer aux seigneurs des deux peuples.

Celebrimbor avait gardé le marteau en mithril que le Maia lui avait offert pour accomplir la création des anneaux. Cet objet était vraiment parfait. Esthétique, recouvert de fines gravures elfiques et taillé dans du mithril, un métal solide et léger.

Pourtant, le seigneur elfe se sentait mal parfois, quand il utilisait le marteau. La magie qu'il dégageait lui semblait anormale, comme si elle était issue des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi un serviteur des Valars lui aurait offert un objet maudit ?

Enfin, lorsque son dernier ouvrage fut achevé, Celebrimbor posa les trois artéfacts sur la table : Narya, Nenya et Vilya. Ces trois anneaux étaient destinés aux elfes. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec Annatar, tant celui-ci avait paru pressé de remettre les autres anneaux aux nains et aux hommes.

Mais Celebrimbor ne voyait pas pourquoi son peuple serait le seul à ne disposer de ces objets.

Sans compter que Galadriel avait souffert des méfaits de son grand-père Fëanor, avec le massacre du peuple de sa mère pour voler des bateaux dans leur quête des Silmarils. L'anneau de diamant serait un gage de bonne foi du seigneur Celebrimbor. Ainsi, elle contrôlerait mieux le pouvoir du miroir qu'il lui avait offert par le passé.

Celebrimbor prit les anneaux un par un et les mit à ses doigts. Aussitôt, il sentit leur pouvoir l'envahir. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, tandis que des visions envahirent son esprit.

Les images passaient trop vite hélas pour qu'il puisse les saisir dans leur intégralité. Mais l'une d'elles retint son attention. Elle le concernait de près.

Il vit Annatar, qui cheminait à travers un paysage sombre et désolé. Des lacs de feu perçaient la roche noire, tandis que le vent faisait danser des nuages de fumée empoisonnée. Mais le Maia avançait sans avoir l'air affecté par cet environnement hostile.

_Que fait donc Annatar en plein milieu du Mordor_ _?_ se demanda Celebrimbor.

Sa tunique d'elfe blanche ne bougeait qu'en fonction des mouvements du Maia aux longs cheveux blonds. Lorsque celui-ci parvint devant la porte de la Montagne du Destin, ses yeux dorés s'embrasèrent. La lueur rouge qui apparut dans ses prunelles ne laissait aucune place au doute : c'était la lumière du Mal !

L'apparence d'Annatar se transforma. Le Maia grandit tandis que ses vêtements passèrent du blanc au noir, le tissu devenant une carapace de métal noir et un heaume sombre hérissé de pics recouvrit son beau visage.

Sauron.

Celebrimbor le regarda entrer dans la Montagne et se diriger vers la falaise au centre. Là se trouvaient une enclume et le nécessaire à la forge.

Sous les yeux impuissants de l'elfe, Sauron commença à forger son anneau.

"Ada ?", dit une voix enfantine.

Sous la surprise, Celebrimbor sentit son esprit se détacher de cette vision. Il retomba brutalement dans son corps, mais parvint à demeurer sur pieds.

Clignant des yeux, il mit un moment à reconnaître la forge. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fillette elfe debout près de lui. Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

"Miriel ?! Que fais-tu là ?" demanda Celebrimbor.

"Je vous cherchais. Naneth aussi. Vous avez été absent toute la journée, et il fait déjà nuit. Personne ne vous a vu."

Celebrimbor se passa la main sur le visage.

_Valars, qu'ai-je fait ? Je croyais vous servir, et au lieu de cela, j'ai donné à l'Ennemi une arme pour envahir notre monde ! _

Il se laissa tomber au sol en poussant un soupir. Lui qui avait toujours aspiré à réparer les fautes commises par son grand-père et son père… Il venait de commettre un acte impardonnable !

Il sursauta en sentant une petite main se poser sur sa joue.

"Ada, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez l'air si malheureux !" dit l'enfant.

Celebrimbor regarda la fillette de quatre ans et eut un pincement de cœur. Si elle avait hérité de ses yeux bleus, elle avait en revanche hérité de la chevelure si étrange de sa mère : une chevelure qui changeait de couleur, pouvant devenir blonde, noire ou rousse en fonction de la lumière.

Le seigneur elfe eut peur pour elle. Sa fille Meldamiriel, que tout le monde surnommait Miriel par égard pour son arrière-grand-mère, devrait-elle payer les fautes de son père, comme lui ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, penneth. Je suis seulement las d'avoir travaillé toute la journée à la forge. Viens, rentrons."

Se relevant avec grâce, le seigneur elfe prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Plus tard, il rejoignit la nurserie. Là, il déposa l'enfant déjà endormie dans son lit. En la regardant se lover dans les couvertures en glissant son pouce dans sa bouche, le seigneur elfe eut de nouveau mal. Sa femme et cette petite fille étaient ses trésors les plus précieux. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait appelé son enfant _Meldamiriel_, qui signifiait "joyau chéri". Elle avait plus de valeur que toutes les pierres précieuses et tous les artéfacts magiques d'Arda, à ses yeux.

_Valars, punissez-moi pour mes fautes si vous en avez décidé ainsi. Mais épargnez ma fille, je vous en conjure_, pensa le seigneur elfe en regardant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Ce souhait, hélas, aurait peu de chance d'être exaucé un jour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Six mois plus tard… _

Miriel ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, les gens s'agitaient. Son père était parti il y a des mois avec une délégation pour remettre trois anneaux magiques à Gil-Galad.

Et il y a quelques jours, son père était revenu en armure, avec un groupe de soldats elfes. On avait ordonné l'évacuation de la cité.

Mais cela prenait du temps, d'autant que la nouvelle était tombée d'un coup, sans aucun signe précurseur : le Mordor envahissait les terres de l'Eregion !

À présent, Miriel assistait impuissante à la débandade qui régnait dans les rues. Où était sa mère ? Et son père ? Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les gens qui couraient en tous sens en poussant des cris.

La fillette sentit la panique l'envahir. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la bibliothèque ? Elle aurait dû attendre que l'on vienne la chercher là-bas. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée !

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette différente des autres, reconnaissable à son armure d'argent et sa chevelure noire.

"Ada !" cria la fillette.

Celebrimbor tourna la tête dans sa direction et ouvrit des yeux ronds en l'apercevant. Bousculant les fuyards, il courut près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Mais que fais-tu là, inconsciente ? Où est ta mère ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Ada, j'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Soudain, le bruit des cors de guerre retentit. Le Mordor venait d'atteindre les portes de la cité ! Des sifflements retentirent, puis des pierres s'abattirent sur les tours et les maisons. Certaines tombèrent au sol, écrasant des elfes malchanceux.

Jurant, Celebrimbor sprinta jusqu'à la demeure seigneuriale. Elle était suffisamment éloignée pour que les catapultes l'atteignent.

Une fois à l'étage, dans son bureau, le seigneur elfe déposa son précieux fardeau et se mit à genoux.

"Bien, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire tout ce que je te dis. Je vais sortir chercher ta mère et tes grands-parents, puis nous partirons tous. Mais si jamais tu vois des Orques ou quelqu'un de mauvais approcher, tu sortiras par la porte secrète de la bibliothèque et tu t'enfuiras sans te retourner."

"Quoi ? Non ! Je veux rester avec vous ! Ada…"

"Fais ce que je te dis ! S'il y a du danger, fuis et ne te retourne pas."

"Ada…" gémit la fillette, les larmes aux yeux.

Celebrimbor sortit alors un anneau de la poche de sa tunique. Il prit la petite main de l'enfant et lui passa le bijou au doigt.

"Ne l'enlève jamais de ta main, Meldamiriel. Tant que tu le porteras, il y aura de l'espoir."

Puis il prit la petite tête de l'enfant entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Impuissante, Miriel le regarda sortir du bureau.

Restée seule, elle lança des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas encore rejointe ? Et ses grands-parents ? Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

L'enfant finit par regarder l'anneau que son père lui avait donné. Il était en mithril et orné de gravures délicates. Mais elle ignorait de quelle langue il s'agissait. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'un des alphabets elfiques, naniens ou humains.

Soudain, des bruits attirent son attention. On aurait dit le bruit de lames de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Miriel avait déjà entendu ce bruit en passant à la caserne avec sa mère pour regarder son père s'entraîner. Mais là, le bruit était puissant et chaotique. Et elle entendait aussi des grognements bestiaux.

La fillette se précipita à la fenêtre et vit son père, en bas, en train de combattre d'autres créatures noires, aux yeux rouges et aux dents jaunes. Ils portaient des armures faites d'ossements et avaient des armes en métal grossières, hérissées de pointes et tachées par le sang. Curufin était là aussi, et prêtait main-forte à son fils.

Miriel vit sa grand-mère et sa mère un peu plus loin, regardant la scène avec inquiétude.

Lorsque les deux seigneurs elfes eurent tué les derniers orques, une violente déflagration retentit à l'entrée des jardins. Soufflés, les deux elfes reculèrent. Miriel se pencha et vit avec horreur la cause de cette mystérieuse explosion : Sauron.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant eux, nimbé d'une aura de feu et de mort. Miriel recula sous le coup. S'approcher de lui, c'était comme approcher sa tête d'un four !

Curufin se tenait à genoux avec le visage crispé de douleur. L'aura que dégageait ce monstre était insupportable.

Dans un vain élan de bravoure, Celebrimbor se redressa et bondit vers lui, son épée tendue vers lui. Sauron para cette attaque d'un violent coup de son horrible marteau. Le choc produisit une déflagration lumineuse.

Miriel fut frappée par la vague et tomba au sol. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, elle vit ses grands-parents et sa mère entraînés sans aucune manière par les orques vers la sortie des jardins.

Deux autres avaient attrapé son père et le maintenaient immobile au sol, l'empêchant de se débattre. Le pauvre saignait à la tête et son armure était fendue à de multiples endroits, laissant voir des plaies sanguinolentes.

"**_Emmenez-le au Mordor_**", dit Sauron de sa voix caverneuse.

"ADA !" cria Miriel.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la fenêtre où se tenait la fillette.

"_**Amenez-la-moi**_", dit Sauron.

Réalisant soudain la portée de son geste, Miriel recula puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Saisissant les jupons de sa robe, la fillette courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Mais ces maudits couloirs semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Et l'image de son père entravé par les orques, perdant du sang…

"LA VOILÀ !" cria un Orque dans son dos.

"ATTRAPEZ-LA !" cria un autre.

Redoublant de vitesse, Miriel atteignit le bout du couloir. Elle bondit pour saisir la poignée de la porte et arriva enfin dans la bibliothèque. Refermant derrière elle, la fillette courut à travers les rangées d'étagères.

Mais elle vit soudain les fenêtres du mur devant elle se fracasser. Des Orques avaient escaladé les murs pour atteindre les fenêtres !

Avec un sourire cruel et bestial, les monstres s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Alors, on fuit, petit moucheron ?" ricana l'un d'eux.

Miriel serra les poings. Que faire ? Elle était seule et à la merci de ces monstres !

Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur envelopper sa main. Aveuglés par la lumière, les orques émirent des grognements et reculèrent.

Miriel baissa les yeux et vit que cette lueur venait de son anneau ! Surprise, elle leva la main. Le bijou semblait étinceler d'une lumière de plus en plus grande.

Les orques et la bibliothèque disparurent bientôt. Lorsque l'enfant put voir, elle était dans un grand espace blanc et vide.

Soudain, une femme apparut devant elle. L'enfant ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle était d'une beauté incroyable, avec sa longue chevelure blonde et ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme ceux des elfes.

"Ne perds pas espoir, enfant de Varda", dit la femme.

Puis tout disparut dans un nouvel éclat de lumière. Lorsque Miriel ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une clairière en pleine forêt.

Et un curieux oiseau jaune géant se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la regardant avec curiosité.

"Kwêêêê ?" dit l'oiseau.


	2. Différentes formes de torture

_Hello ! _

_Eh bien, j'ai eu plein de réponses dès le premier chapitre, je n'en espérais pas tant ! _

_Merci à **Evlan**, **Lereniel**, **Nekogami Basket** et **Ikaru** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Kira1726**, **Nekogami Basket**, **Evlan** et **Lereniel** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris.  
_

_Voici donc la suite. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Différentes formes de torture**

Celebrimbor errait dans une torpeur noire et douloureuse depuis son combat contre Sauron.

Les Orques l'avaient traîné pendant ce qui avait semblé durer une éternité. Les coups de fouets et de griffes des monstres n'avaient pas eu le moindre effet sur lui. Ses plaies récoltées au combat contre Sauron le faisaient déjà tant souffrir ! Et la vision de sa cité détruite, envahie… Sans parler de sa famille capturée.

Ce furent les vagues de chaleur étouffantes du Mordor qui le ramenèrent bientôt à la réalité. Il réalisa que les Orques l'entraînaient à travers le désert. Il crut d'abord qu'on allait le conduire dans une des cavernes pour servir de repas à ses geôliers.

Ou bien à Barad-Dûr, pour être torturé. Mais au lieu de cela, les Orques continuèrent tout droit, jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin.

Là, au cœur de la montagne, sur la falaise au-dessus du lac de feu, l'attendait Sauron. Il avait repris son apparence de Maia bienveillant et le regardait avec un sourire cruel.

"Alors, Celebrimbor… Quel effet cela fait-il de se sentir trahi ? " demanda Sauron d'une voix doucereuse.

"Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne gagnerez pas", dit l'elfe.

"Quoi ? Bien sûr, puisque j'ai _déjà_ gagné ! Les Hommes ont pris les Anneaux de pouvoir. Ils sont déjà en train de tomber sous le joug de ma volonté. Bientôt, ce ne seront que de vulgaires spectres, des guerriers qui complèteront mon armée. J'en ai déjà deux qui font des commandants potentiels pour mes armées. Le sorcier Angmar, en fait… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de l'organisation de mes armées avec vous. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous me disiez où sont les trois derniers ? "

"Quoi ? "

Le beau visage de Sauron se crispa sous la colère, ses yeux devinrent rouge lumineux.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent, Celebrimbor ! Je sais que vous avez forgé trois Anneaux pour les Elfes en mon absence. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant que je parte ? Je vous aurais volontiers aidé à les forger ! "

Celebrimbor haussa des épaules. Ce dialogue avec Sauron n'avait aucun sens. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyait-il vraiment que l'elfe allait avouer ?

"La rumeur prétend que vous en auriez forgé un autre, aussi. À qui était-il destiné ? À vous ? "

L'elfe se crispa. Non, il ne parlerait pas de ça. À personne, et surtout pas à lui ! Il sentit des doigts durs et froids lui soulever le menton. Il fut obligé de river son regard dans celui de Sauron. L'Anneau Unique à la main du Maia déchu brilla, aveuglant l'elfe.

"À qui appartient cet anneau ? " répéta lentement Sauron, sur un ton hypnotique.

Celebrimbor ferma les paupières. Aussitôt, une douleur intense naquit dans sa tête et se répandit dans son corps. Comme si un feu s'était allumé en lui, faisant bouillir son sang et fondre ses os.

"Où sont les Anneaux ? Répondez ! " cria Sauron.

Celebrimbor se concentra. Peu importait la douleur, au fond. Il ne dirait rien. Il devait tenir le coup et espérer. Espérer que sa fille s'en sortirait, où qu'elle fût.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaïa. Une planète où vivaient les humains. Ce monde avait pour particularité d'être parcouru par un courant magique appelé la Rivière de la Vie.

Selon la légende, cette rivière était constituée des âmes de tous les êtres vivants. Lorsqu'un être mourrait, il retournait à la Rivière de la Vie et partageait son expérience avec la Planète, avant de repartir dans le monde des vivants pour se réincarner et commencer un nouveau cycle. Des scientifiques donnèrent un nom plus prosaïque à la "matière" constituant cette rivière : l'énergie Mako.

Contrairement à Arda, Gaïa était habitée par une civilisation moderne, mais opprimée par une société appelée la Shinra.

La Shinra était à l'origine une petite société fabricante d'armes connue sous le nom de _Shinra Manufacturing Works_. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent comment raffiner la Mako, les cadres de la société décidèrent de l'utiliser comme source d'électricité. À partir de là, leur pouvoir s'agrandit.

Ils construisirent des réacteurs partout dans le monde et prirent le contrôle de la population, l'asservissant grâce à l'électricité dont elle était dépendante. Avec des activités toujours plus florissantes, la Shinra commença à travailler dans de nombreux domaines comme l'exploration spatiale, tout en continuant sa fabrication d'armes. Comme les gens étaient entièrement dépendants de la Shinra, le président de la société devint pratiquement le souverain du monde entier.

Un département scientifique fut également créé, avec pour mission de créer une élite armée : le Soldat. Même les expériences sur les humains étaient tolérées pour améliorer le potentiel des Soldats.

La Shinra ne connaissait pas le sens du mot "morale". Pour elle, peu importaient les moyens, seule la fin comptait. Et de nombreuses personnes en pâtissaient, même parmi les employés de cette société.

C'était également le cas pour une petite fille, depuis quelque temps. Une fillette qui n'était pas liée à ce monde, qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y retrouver…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar où Sauron torturait son père.

La petite fille eut besoin d'un moment pour reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle vit les parois de verre qui l'entouraient, elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Son père souffrait dans ses rêves, mais il en allait de même pour elle depuis… elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle s'était retrouvée dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, près d'un étrange gros oiseau jaune.

La fillette avait erré sans but réel parmi les arbres. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait fini par croiser la route d'un groupe de mystérieux hommes. Leurs vêtements étaient fort étranges. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que portaient les gens dans la cité où elle avait l'habitude de vivre. Et les drôles d'armes qu'ils portaient… Des espèces de manches d'arbalètes équipés au bout de tuyaux de métal qui crachaient du feu… Elle avait essayé de leur parler dans sa langue, leur demandant où elle était et s'ils pouvaient l'aider.

Les trois avaient paru surpris et confus en l'entendant parler ainsi, quand une espèce de monstre avait jailli des buissons et chargé sur eux.

Les hommes avaient tiré sur la bête. Le danger, les cris de la bête et le bruit de ces armes avaient terrifié Miriel. La peur, sentiment familier depuis la poursuite des Orques, avait de nouveau fait briller l'anneau au doigt de l'enfant. Celle-ci avait tendu la main en réflexe. Une boule de lumière avait alors jailli de sa paume et frappé la bête, qui était tombée raide morte au sol.

Les trois hommes l'avaient regardée comme si elle était un monstre, elle aussi. Miriel n'y avait guère fait attention sur le moment. Elle avait fixé l'œuvre de son geste. Cette bête ressemblait à un ours, mais en plus gros, avec une drôle de crête sur la tête, qui évoquait celle des oiseaux, avec des plumes jaunes.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. L'un des hommes s'était approché d'elle et l'avait assommée avec la crosse de son arme.

Elle ignorait combien de temps son esprit avait erré dans le noir, avant de reprendre connaissance. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, c'était pour se retrouver dans une immense salle blanche, aux murs capitonnés. On lui avait retiré sa robe, ses souliers et son diadème. Elle portait désormais une espèce de pyjama vert clair et de curieuses pantoufles blanches.

Après un temps, la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte et des humains vêtus de blouses blanches étaient entrés. Miriel leur avait demandé où elle était et ce qu'on lui avait fait. Les personnes avaient paru légèrement décontenancées, mais avaient vite repris un masque impassible.

Ils s'étaient écartés, laissant passer un homme vêtu comme eux. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur l'enfant l'avait fait trembler de peur. Il avait le même regard que les Orques qui l'avaient pourchassée à travers la bibliothèque !

Petit, voûté, avec des cheveux noirs retenus en catogan, il l'avait regardée comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet dont il essayait de décrypter le fonctionnement.

Il finit par donner un ordre aux autres. Ces derniers s'approchèrent alors de l'enfant et l'immobilisèrent. Ignorant les cris effrayés de l'enfant, ils lui plantèrent une seringue dans le bras.

Celle-ci avait alors perdu connaissance, sentant à peine les hommes la soulever pour la mettre sur un brancard et l'emmener hors de la cellule.

À partir de ce moment, Miriel avait connu l'enfer. Elle s'était réveillée sanglée à une table, des électrodes branchées sur son corps. Et les hommes blancs qui s'affairaient autour d'elle, notant des choses sur des calepins, lui découpant de la peau avec des scalpels, ou lui faisant des piqûres… Et la fillette ne pouvait crier, on l'avait bâillonnée. De toute façon, ils ne parlaient pas le sindarin. Et elle ne comprenait pas leur langue.

Les jours se succédaient sans cesse ainsi : emprisonnée, attachée, torturée…

On l'avait même enfermée dans un tube rempli d'un mystérieux liquide vert brûlant. Cela avait été atroce. La fillette avait hurlé de douleur et tenté de sortir, mais ses bourreaux étaient insensibles. Et la douleur qui avait suivi après cela, en sentant sa peau s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître des plaies d'où s'écoulait un sang mêlé à ce liquide verdâtre… Heureusement, l'anneau à son doigt avait de puissantes vertus guérisseuses et avait refermé les plaies. Mais si l'anneau guérissait le corps, il n'en était de même pour l'esprit qui endurait ce calvaire.

La fillette se demanda si le sort de sa famille n'était pas plus enviable. N'aurait-elle pas moins souffert au Mordor ? Ou juste moins longtemps ?

_Mais je serais avec eux, au moins. Alors qu'ici, il n'y a rien ni personne qui me soit familier. Personne ne va venir m'aider… Valars, pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce sort ? Ada, naneth, où êtes-vous ? J'ai peur !_ pensa la fillette en fermant les yeux, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout derrière la vitre de la cellule, Hojo observait l'enfant.

"Vous avez du nouveau sur le spécimen 49 ?" demanda-t-il en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Son assistant se racla la gorge avec l'air mal à l'aise.

"Non. Les analyses sanguines n'ont rien donné, professeur. Et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à enlever cette bague qu'elle porte au doigt."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à enlever une bague à une fillette de quatre ans ?"

"Ce… Cette bague dégage une espèce de champ de force qui nous empêche de l'atteindre."

"Eh bien, c'est sûrement elle qui dégage ça pour repousser ses ennemis ! Alors, droguez-la et prenez-la. Coupez-lui le doigt pour ça, s'il le faut."

"Nous avons essayé différentes drogues, ainsi que les bains Mako, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Mais son organisme rejette la substance. Les drogues n'ont pas d'effet non plus. Cette gamine a un puissant pouvoir de régénération."

Furieux, Hojo arracha le calepin et feuilleta les notes. Puis il se tourna vers la fillette.

"Vous savez, professeur, c'est un peu comme si cette fillette était différente de nous. Presque… immortelle", dit l'homme sur un ton vague.

"Raaaah, c'est ridicule ! Vous voulez me faire croire quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un spécimen !"

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Hojo posa le calepin sur le bureau puis posa son badge sur le lecteur digital de la porte de la cellule.

"Numéro 49, donne-moi cette bague !" dit Hojo.

Terrifiée, la fillette rampa jusqu'au fond de sa cellule.

"Cesse de pleurnicher, donne-moi ça !" dit Hojo en s'approchant.

Saisissant le poignet de l'enfant, il tendit la main vers la bague. Mais, comme l'avait dit l'assistant, il ne put l'atteindre. En effet, une force invisible semblait empêcher ses doigts d'approcher du bijou.

Furieux, Hojo regarda sa main, puis la tendit à nouveau et gifla violemment la fillette. Celle-ci tomba au sol et resta allongée. Elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance, mais elle espérait que la comédie dissuaderait son bourreau de recommencer.

"Grmbl ! Il doit y avoir une explication scientifique à tout ça…" dit Hojo en tapant du pied, le menton sur le poing.

Soudain, un interphone s'activa et une voix retentit.

"_Le professeur Hojo est demandé d'urgence en salle de réunion._"

"Raaaah, c'est pas vrai ! Que me veut-on, encore ? Vous, au lieu de rester planté là, allez chercher du Mako 70. Nous allons en injecter au spécimen et tenter une bonne fois pour toutes de lui enlever sa bague."

"Le… Le Mako 70 ?! Mais, professeur, c'est le produit utilisé pour les dragons et les bêtes féroces ! Une fillette de son âge ne survivrait pas à ça !"

"Eh bien, tant pis ! C'est la preuve que ce spécimen ne nous sert à rien vivant. Si le seul moyen de l'étudier est de le tuer, soit !"

Choqué, l'assistant regarda Hojo s'éloigner. Comme tous les autres laborantins, il désapprouvait les méthodes du professeur.

_Pourquoi a-t-on nommé ce vieux fou à la tête du Département Scientifique ? Une pauvre fillette…_ pensa l'homme en regardant la petite forme recroquevillée à même le sol.

Il finit par s'en aller, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte de la cellule. De toute façon, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Et le laboratoire était truffé de caméras de sécurité.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que l'enfant n'était pas inconsciente. Et que sitôt l'homme parti, elle se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Seule ! Et la porte était ouverte.

Après tout ce temps passé à vivre un cauchemar, l'enfant sentit l'espoir l'envahir. Enfin, une chance de sortir d'ici…

Mais elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se berçait d'illusions. Elle avait déjà quitté l'aire du "laboratoire", comme disaient ces hommes. Et elle avait débouché sur de grands couloirs avec d'étranges bureaux. La décoration y était froide et austère.

Elle avait même vu l'extérieur de cet endroit par une grande vitre. Elle avait vu une immense cité entourée d'une muraille de pierre, avec des espèces de cheminée en métal tout autour, d'où s'échappait de la fumée verdâtre. Une espèce de reconstitution grotesque du Mordor, à ses yeux.

_Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Personne ne va venir m'aider ! _pensa la fillette en sentant les larmes piquer à nouveau ses yeux.

Elle porta les mains à son visage et regarda son anneau. Il ne brillait plus depuis qu'elle était ici. Sa lumière lui manquait, tout comme celle des étoiles.

Un léger bruit lui parvint soudain, comme un murmure. Intriguée, elle suivit ce bruit et aperçut bientôt son origine.

Il s'agissait d'un arbre. Un grand arbre blanc planté dans un carré de terre, et entouré d'une barrière de ruban jaune.

La fillette sentit soudain son âme d'elfe s'éveiller en elle. L'arbre était encore en vie, et il parlait ! L'enfant courut se plaquer contre son tronc et colla son oreille. Elle sentit l'âme du végétal se tendre vers elle avec curiosité.

Qui était donc cette petite créature dont l'âme pouvait communiquer avec la sienne ?

Miriel colla son front contre le tronc et lui montra d'où elle venait, ses parents, les Orques, puis la torture endurée ici.

L'arbre lui répondit qu'il la comprenait. Lui-même avait été arraché de la forêt où il vivait. Une forêt remplie d'immenses arbres blancs et lumineux, avec une grande et belle cité en son centre. Une cité faite de maisons bâties en forme de coquillages, au bord d'un grand lac…

Miriel sentit enfin son esprit se détendre. Ces images étaient comme un baume pour son âme meurtrie. Elle ne sentit pas les racines de l'arbre se détacher du sol et se contracter autour d'elle, comme les bras d'un parent la serrant contre elle.

L'anneau à son doigt se fit plus brillant, comme l'écorce de l'arbre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accroupi, Masamune bien en main, Sephiroth était aux aguets. Où étaient les cibles ? Le paysage de jungle tropicale qui s'étendait autour de lui n'était peut-être qu'une simulation informatique, mais il savait que le danger était bien réel, lui.

Enfin, il aperçut une espèce de boule de feu flotter devant lui. Elle était dotée de deux yeux et d'une bouche s'étirant en un sourire cruel.

Trois autres firent bientôt leur apparition derrière la première. Sans attendre, le Soldat bondit de sa cachette et les pourfendit en deux coups de sabre.

"Oh, non ! Tu aurais pu nous en laisser ! " dit une voix.

Sephiroth se retourna et vit deux hommes le rejoindre. Comme lui, ils avaient une épée en main. Mais le physique de ces trois hommes différait.

Celui qui avait parlé était roux et portait une tenue militaire noire avec un grand manteau rouge. le deuxième était brun et sa tenue était noire. Quant à Sephiroth, il portait l'uniforme du Soldat, tout comme eux, mais il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux de chat verts.

Ces trois hommes avaient des yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat surhumain, typique chez les Soldats. Les membres de cette unité militaire recevaient des injections de Mako qui renforçaient leur organisme et rendaient leurs yeux brillants.

"Désolé, Genesis. La prochaine fois, peut-être ? " dit Sephiroth au rouquin.

"Ouais, tu parles ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Tu aimes bien t'attribuer tous les mérites, _Général_ ! "

"Génésis ! " le sermonna l'homme brun.

"Laisse, Angeal", dit Sephiroth.

Il n'était guère surpris par l'attitude de Genesis. Même si les trois hommes étaient amis, Genesis avait toujours traité Sephiroth comme un rival et enviait son statut de Héros de la Shinra, comme on l'appelait.

Sephiroth détestait cela, pourtant. Depuis toujours, on le considérait comme différent. À ses yeux, le fait d'être un sorte de célébrité ne faisait qu'accroître la distance avec le reste du monde. Et nul ne savait que depuis sa naissance, il avait enduré des expériences sous la houlette de Hojo pour devenir plus fort et performant.

Angeal sortit son PHS et composa un numéro. Aussitôt, l'environnement tropical disparut et la salle de simulation apparut sous sa vraie forme : des murs d'acier froids et un sol de verre luisant d'un bleu translucide.

"Bon, on sort boire un verre pour se changer les idées ? " demanda Angeal.

"Ce n'est pas de refus !" dit Genesis.

Soudain, une alarme retentit. Aussitôt, les trois hommes se mirent sur le qui-vive.

"_Alerte ! Incident dans les laboratoires, secteur 49 !_"

Sephiroth fit la grimace. Les laboratoires ? Il détestait cet endroit ! Mais en voyant le visage de ses deux amis, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En temps que Soldats Première Classe, ils étaient obligés de répondre à ce type d'alerte et aider à endiguer l'incident.

Mais Sephiroth n'était pas prêt à aider Hojo. Après tout, le règlement exigeait de s'y rendre, mais il n'y avait pas de détails sur ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

_Si une de ses expériences pouvait le tuer "par accident" avant que j'intervienne, ce serait bien_, se dit-il en suivant ses deux amis à travers les couloirs.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'aile scientifique, ils furent surpris de voir que l'accès était bouché. La porte était bloquée par un mur de racines végétales géantes.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans des reviews !_


	3. Du jardinage musclé

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Evlan**, **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Orellia**, **Eyako**, **Claire Emrys** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Du jardinage musclé**

"J'ai dit non, c'est non ! " dit Genesis.

Angeal fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné, parfois !

"Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, dans ce cas ? Il faut qu'on entre dans ce laboratoire pour stopper ce… ce phénomène ! " dit-il en tendant les mains vers la barrière de racines qui bouchaient l'entrée.

"Ce ne sont pas des Soldats qu'il faut, mais une armée de jardiniers avec des sécateurs ou des lance-flammes ! " dit Genesis.

Sephiroth n'écoutait guère leur dispute. Il fixait les racines en essayant de trouver une solution ou une explication à ce phénomène.

D'où sortaient ces racines ? Les scientifiques avaient-ils raté une expérience sur des plantes ? Possible…

Il posa une main sur le mur de bois blanc lumineux. Aussitôt, il sentit un courant d'énergie traverser sa paume, remonter le long de son bras et atteindre son cerveau.

Il bondit en arrière comme s'il avait reçu un coup de jus et regarda sa main.

_Étrange… Mais ce ne sont pas de vulgaires racines qui vont me résister ! _se dit-il en dégainant Masamune.

"Sephiroth ? " demanda Angeal.

Ignorant la question de son ami, Sephiroth se mit en position de combat, puis exécuta plusieurs mouvements fluides et rapides avec son sabre avant de baisser son arme.

Des lézardes apparurent dans les racines, puis elles tombèrent en miettes au sol.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, puis s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture. Ce qu'ils virent de l'autre côté les surprit.

Ce n'était plus un laboratoire, mais une véritable forêt vierge. Les murs étaient parcourus de racines, de l'herbe poussait entre les dalles métalliques au sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de branches feuillues. La lumière blanche dégagée par les végétaux conférait à l'endroit une atmosphère douce et magique. Une odeur puissante de résine et de verdure régnait dans l'air.

"C'est magnifique ! " dit Angeal.

Genesis chassa de la main des moucherons qui voletaient un peu trop près de son visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ? " demanda-t-il.

"Suivons les racines", dit Sephiroth en pointant le sol du bout de son sabre.

Les trois Soldats se mirent à suivre la piste. Les racines convergeaient vers le fond du laboratoire.

Seulement, plus ils avançaient, plus l'herbe devenait haute et des buissons épais apparaissaient sur leur passage.

Sephiroth s'arrêta puis se mit à genoux pour toucher une racine. Le même choc énergétique le frappa, mais moins fort.

_Il y a quelque chose qui anime ces racines… Une conscience ou une source de vie puissante. Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ? _se demanda le jeune homme.

Soudain, un feulement résonna dans son dos. Les trois hommes se mirent aussitôt en garde.

Soudain, une espèce de sanglier vert orné d'un panache de poils jaunes et violets jaillit des hautes herbes et fondit sur eux. Genesis activa sa Matéria de Feu niveau Maître et tua la bête en un coup.

"D'où il sort, celui-là ? " demanda Angeal en s'approchant du cadavre calciné.

"Les cages des monstres ont dû exploser quand les racines ont envahi le laboratoire", dit Genesis.

Sephiroth se retourna et vit enfin la source des racines : un immense arbre blanc lumineux. Il hésita. Couper un arbre ne lui plaisait guère, le professeur Gast lui avait enseigné plus jeune que la nature méritait d'être respectée.

Et, il fallait bien l'admettre, ce laboratoire était bien plus beau, transformé en serre !

Son regard parcourut l'immense ramure feuillue au sommet, avant de descendre vers le tronc. Les racines formaient une curieuse masse compacte au centre. Il plissa les yeux et vit quelque chose à travers une ouverture. Comme une chevelure humaine.

Intrigué, il tendit la main et écarta des branches plus fines. Il aperçut le visage d'une enfant endormie.

"Il y a une fillette ! " dit-il.

"Une fillette ? " demanda Angeal en s'approchant avec Genesis.

Sephiroth écarta plus les racines. En effet, une petite fille était allongée par terre, roulée en boule au milieu d'un cocon formé par les racines de l'arbre.

Il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, quand une des racines s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il se crispa et tira pour se dégager, quand il reçut un nouveau choc électrique.

"_Ne la touche pas !_" dit une voix dans sa tête.

Sephiroth se tendit. Qui avait dit ça ? Sûrement pas la petite, elle était inconsciente.

"Qui est là ? " demanda-t-il.

"Seph ? À qui tu parles ? " demanda Genesis.

Sephiroth allait répondre, quand la voix résonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

"_Moi. Je protège l'enfant._"

Il se raidit, comprenant soudain ce qui se passait. Celui qui parlait n'était autre que l'arbre.

_Pourquoi… ? Comment ? _pensa le jeune homme.

L'arbre lui répondit par des images. Sephiroth vit la fillette debout, triste et seule au milieu du laboratoire. Puis comment elle avait enlacé l'arbre et uni sa conscience à la sienne, éveillant l'esprit de l'arbre. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment elle avait pu lui donner la force de grandir et d'envahir le laboratoire. L'arbre n'avait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, il parlait surtout avec des images et des sensations que l'esprit de Sephiroth décryptait maladroitement.

Mais il comprenait la rage qu'éprouvait l'arbre. Celle de n'être qu'un cobaye impuissant, à la merci d'Hojo et ses sbires. Comme cette fillette.

_Ce monstre a donc osé recommencer. Il s'en est pris à moi dès l'enfance, et maintenant elle…_ pensa Sephiroth.

Sentant la colère du jeune homme, l'arbre parut hésiter.

"_Vous allez lui faire du mal ?_"

Sephiroth poussa un soupir.

"_Non. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu envahis cet endroit et… ça gêne les autres_", pensa le jeune homme.

"_Ces humains m'ont fait du mal ! Ils m'ont arraché à ma forêt. Je ne ressens plus la conscience de mes frères et sœurs. Les graines sur lesquelles je veillais… mes futurs enfants, qui allaient pousser et grandir, s'épanouir… La famille de rongeurs qui vivait dans mon tronc a disparu ! Je n'ai plus personne… sauf cette petite fille, seule et perdue, comme moi !_"

"_Mais cette petite a une famille, elle aussi. Elle a des racines, quelque part ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas la garder prisonnière. Et si je ne la sors pas de là, d'autres humains vont venir, avec du feu et des haches pour te détruire. Et ça la tuera. Tu dois arrêter._"

"_Du feu ? ! Des haches ?!_"

L'arbre émit un grondement menaçant.

"Okay, là, ça devient flippant ! Seph, réagis ! " dit Genesis en le secouant.

Mais Sephiroth demeurait immobile, le bras coincé dans les racines, les yeux fermés.

Finalement, l'arbre cessa de gronder. Ses racines se détendirent et s'ouvrirent. Enfin libéré, Sephiroth secoua un peu son bras, puis s'agenouilla. Il se releva et se tourna vers ses amis.

Tous purent examiner l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle était petite et maigre, ils ne lui donnaient pas plus de quatre ans. Elle portait un pyjama d'hôpital blanc. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus fut la beauté de son visage. Les enfants n'étaient certes pas laids par nature, mais cette fillette avait des traits incroyablement fins et harmonieux. Nul doute qu'en grandissant, elle deviendrait une superbe jeune femme.

Angeal écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, laissant apparaître une oreille pointue.

"Bizarre, comme forme", dit Genesis, les sourcils froncés.

"Sûrement à cause d'une des expériences que ce vieux fou lui a infligées", dit Sephiroth, la voix grondante de colère.

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…" dit Angeal, choqué.

Acquiesçant, Sephiroth lui montra son bras d'un signe de tête.

"Elle a des cicatrices de vaccin sur les deux bras. Et d'autres cicatrices d'entailles plus larges aux jambes, ça correspond aux marques laissées par un scalpel."

Angeal serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, il lui donna cinq ans tout au plus ! Il savait que la Shinra exerçait des expériences sur les Soldats comme lui, pour les rendre plus forts et performants ! Mais qu'une petite fille subisse ça…

Sans dire un mot, Genesis enleva son manteau et l'en recouvrit sans obliger Sephiroth à la lâcher. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils avec un léger sourire moqueur, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

"Bon, sortons-la d'ici avant que les autres rappliquent avec les lance-flammes et les haches", dit-il.

Les trois amis se mirent en route vers la sortie, quand d'autres grondements résonnèrent tout autour d'eux.

"Oh non ! D'autres monstres approchent. Nous sommes restés immobiles trop longtemps", dit Angeal.

Sephiroth réfléchit rapidement. Avec son fardeau dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas combattre.

Soudain, trois Bandersnatchs jaillirent des buissons.

"Seph, passe devant et emmène la petite ! On te dégage la voie", dit Angeal.

Sephiroth hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

"Okay, c'est parti !" dit Genesis en embrasant la lame de son épée.

Les deux Soldats se ruèrent sur les monstres. Profitant de la diversion, Sephiroth courut en contournant le groupe jusqu'à la sortie.

La végétation était dense et l'entravait, il dut plusieurs fois couper des buissons et des branches avec Masamune d'une main, son autre bras tenant toujours la petite contre lui.

Enfin, il atteignit la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la sortie, il s'arrêta et rengaina son sabre. Il sentit soudain la petite gigoter dans ses bras.

S'agenouillant, il la mit en position assise et la regarda ouvrir les yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel ne savait pas où elle était. Lorsque son esprit avait touché celui de l'arbre, elle avait plongé dans un rêve réparateur. Puis elle avait senti que l'esprit de l'arbre s'éloignait du sien.

Après cela, elle avait senti qu'on l'enveloppait dans quelque chose de chaud, puis qu'on la portait. Les secousses l'avaient lentement ramenée dans ce monde réel où l'attendaient la souffrance et la solitude.

Résignée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était dans un couloir, enveloppée dans un curieux manteau rouge trop grand pour elle.

Et quelqu'un était agenouillé auprès d'elle. En avisant sa chevelure argentée, la fillette ressentit une bouffée d'espoir. Cet homme avait des cheveux argentés comme son grand-père Curufin !

Mais en avisant ses oreilles rondes, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas un elfe. Peut-être avait-il des parents elfiques éloignés ? Mais ses yeux étaient étranges : verts, brillants, avec des pupilles de chat. Il portait un manteau et un uniforme de guerrier noirs, avec des épaulettes de métal grises sur les épaules. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance calme.

De son côté, Sephiroth observait l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ses magnifiques yeux bleus et brillants, il l'avait vue le dévisager avec espoir, puis tristesse et méfiance. Nul doute qu'après avoir été maltraitée par les scientifiques, elle se méfiait de tout le monde.

"Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda doucement Sephiroth.

Miriel se tendit. Elle… elle avait compris la question ! Elle comprenait la langue de cet homme. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, la langue des gens de ce monde lui avait été incompréhensible ! Elle se souvint de l'arbre. Les souvenirs qu'il lui avait donnés comportaient des scènes où des gens parlaient cette même langue. Il avait dû lui transmettre inconsciemment ce savoir.

"Ça va ? " insista le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils.

"Oui", dit l'enfant.

"Bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

"… Miriel."

Satisfait, l'homme la reprit dans ses bras et traversa le couloir jusqu'à une porte menant à l'infirmerie. Elle était déserte. Nul doute que les médecins avaient quitté l'étage suite à l'alerte rouge. Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir.

Sephiroth déposa l'enfant sur la chaise longue d'opération puis regarda autour de lui. Il aurait aimé retourner voir Angeal et Genesis pour s'assurer qu'ils s'en sortaient. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner la fillette. D'autant que Hojo allait sûrement remarquer l'absence de son précieux phénomène.

_Que dois-je faire ? La sortir en douce d'ici ? Oui, mais ensuite ? _pensa le Soldat.

"Dis-moi, petite, tu sais où sont tes parents ?"

"Mes parents… ? Ils ont été capturés… Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie… au Mordor", dit l'enfant en baissant la tête.

"Le Mordor ? Où est-ce ? " demanda Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés.

Miriel le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Tout le monde connaissait le Mordor ! Cet homme se moquait-il d'elle ?

"C'est à l'est d'Arda. J'étais en Eregion quand on a été attaqués. Les Orques m'ont poursuivie alors que je courrais me cacher, quand… quand mon anneau a brillé, puis je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas. Et c'est là que des hommes m'ont capturée et amenée ici !" dit la fillette d'une voix tremblante de sanglots, en couvrant ses yeux de ses petites mains.

Sephiroth écouta la fillette en essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Mais il ne savait rien des Orques ni de l'Eregion. Peut-être la petite était-elle encore confuse, suite aux traitements qu'Hojo lui avait infligés ?

Il avisa soudain l'anneau qui brillait à sa main.

"Je peux examiner cette bague ? " demanda-t-il.

Miriel hésita. Elle doutait qu'il arrive à prendre l'anneau. Prenant son silence pour un "oui", Sephiroth tendit la main et fit glisser le bijou du doigt de l'enfant. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à l'enlever ! Mais comment… ?

Sitôt l'anneau enlevé de la main de l'enfant, le bijou sembla prendre vie et glissa au doigt de Sephiroth. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus, car soudain, l'anneau émit une lueur aveuglante et il se retrouva dans un endroit différent.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande cité, et regardait des gens jeunes et beaux, vêtus de riches étoffes, courir et essayer de se défendre face à des créatures d'une laideur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Petites, la peau noire, avec des yeux jaunes et des dents pointues, elles portaient des armures faites d'ossements et de tissus noirs déchirés et crasseux, et attaquaient les habitants avec des épées des lances de fer rouillées couvertes de sang.

La vision changea. Sephiroth vit Miriel depuis une fenêtre d'une riche demeure, observant deux guerriers affrontant ces créatures en bas pour défendre deux jeunes femmes.

Puis il vit un homme immense, caché sous une immense armure de fer noire. L'aura qui se dégageait de cet homme le fit reculer. Lui, le Grand Sephiroth, pourtant difficile à impressionner, eut un geste de recul en voyant cet être. Une telle chose ne pouvait être humaine. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance semblable à celle des invocations des matérias. Mais c'était aussi une aura sombre et malsaine.

Impuissant, il regarda l'un des hommes se ruer sur cette sombre invocation et tenter de la vaincre avant de se faire mettre au tapis.

Soudain, la vision changea. L'être à la puissance noire se tourna vers lui et Sephiroth le sentit clairement le regarder, lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était qu'un spectateur invisible, non ?

La cité et les gens avaient disparu, ainsi que les créatures. Il n'y avait que des flammes autour de lui. Et ce monstre était toujours là. Il avisa une forme recroquevillée aux pieds de ce monstre. Il s'agissait du guerrier qui avait échoué à le combattre ! Son armure était en lambeaux, et ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage émacié, tordu par la douleur. Deux oreilles pointues comme celles de Miriel dépassaient de ses cheveux.

"_**Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?**_" demanda la créature à l'aura maléfique.

Sephiroth ne pouvait et ne voulait pas parler. Il avait le sentiment que donner son nom équivaudrait à le condamner. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de puissant s'infiltrer en lui, comme des mains brûlantes qui le fouillaient de l'intérieur.

"_**Un Homme ? Bizarre… Ton aura est étrange ! Presque comme la mienne…**_"

Impuissant, Sephiroth tourna sa tête vers le malheureux aux pieds de son bourreau. Ce dernier leva les yeux, des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Miriel.

"Je vous en supplie… Protégez mon enfant !" dit-il d'une voix faible.

Une vague de lumière s'échappa de lui et frappa Sephiroth qui se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Il vacilla et mit un moment à reconnaître le couloir du bâtiment Shinra.

"Ça va, monsieur ? " demanda Miriel, l'air inquiet.

Sephiroth la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cette fillette avait donc dit vrai. Elle n'était pas d'ici. Il regarda la bague toujours à son doigt.

Dans un soupir, il l'ôta de sa main et la remit au doigt de la petite.

_Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…_ pensa-t-il en se tournant vers l'équipe de médecins qui arrivaient au bout du couloir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alors, docteur ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? " dit le président Shinra.

Le jeune médecin en chef de l'infirmerie déglutit.

_Bon sang, Sephiroth, pourquoi m'avez-vous mêlé à ça ? _

Pourtant, à l'idée d'être embroché par Masamune comme le Soldat l'avait menacé de le faire, il reprit son calme.

Le dirigeant de la Shinra l'avait convoqué dans son bureau suite à l'incident. C'était un gros homme engoncé dans un costume de bureau rouge très chic et fumant un cigare qui émettait de la fumée entre les poils de sa grosse moustache blonde.

Hojo se trouvait également là, debout près du médecin et l'air mal à l'aise, même s'il essayait de garder son air méprisant habituel.

"Eh bien, j'ai examiné la fillette que les trois Soldats Première Classe Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal ont trouvée dans les laboratoires. Elle a subi de graves expositions à la Mako qui l'ont affaiblie. Cette enfant est dans un état de santé précaire."

"Elle n'a développé aucune aptitude suite aux expériences subies ?"

"Non. Mais sa capacité de régénération est étonnante, elle a rejeté beaucoup de produits chimiques, pas seulement la Mako. Elle semble dotée d'un puissant système immunitaire."

"Intéressant, nous verrons cela plus tard ! Maintenant, à vous, Hojo. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'une fillette fichait dans VOS laboratoires ?"

Le scientifique marmonna quelque chose.

"Pardon ? Plus fort ! " ordonna le président.

"Je disais que cette fillette est un nouveau spécimen."

Le président serra plus fort son cigare dans ses mains tandis que son visage virait au cramoisi.

"Ne vous avais-je pas donné des instructions à ce sujet ? Les expériences en rapport avec le projet Deepground doivent être menées en dehors du bâtiment ! Bon sang, à cause de vous, le projet a failli être révélé au grand jour ! C'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons réussi à servir une histoire bidon d'attentat d'Avalanche aux journalistes, mais là… Sans parler des dépenses pour restaurer votre fichu département scientifique, après ce qui s'est passé avec ces plantes…"

"Justement, je crois que la fillette est responsable de ça…" tenta Hojo.

"Ça suffit ! Ne me parlez plus de cette gosse. Elle n'est même pas censée exister, personne ne doit savoir pour vos fichues magouilles scientifiques. Je vous la retire, ce n'est plus votre spécimen."

"Hein ?! Mais, monsieur le président…"

"J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT ! " beugla le gros homme en se levant de son siège.

Les deux hommes en blouse blanche sursautèrent en reculant d'un pas avant de baisser la tête.

"Vous ne ferez plus la moindre expérience sur des humains dans MON building ! Contentez-vous de ce que vous avez déjà, et oubliez la gosse. Maintenant, filez, avant que je vous sanctionne davantage."

Furieux, humilié, Hojo sortit en jurant dans sa barbe. Si Sephiroth et ses maudits amis n'étaient pas intervenus, il aurait réussi à se faufiler dans les laboratoires pour récupérer l'enfant.

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

"Bon, à vous, docteur. Qu'allez-vous faire de la fillette ?" demanda le président.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que le Général Sephiroth s'est proposé pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était orpheline et il aimerait endosser la garde de la fillette."

Le président haussa un sourcil. Sephiroth, jouer au baby-sitter ? Alors là, c'était une première. Il réfléchit. Après les erreurs commises par cet abruti d'Hojo, il n'allait pas lui accorder plus de liberté dans ses expériences qui étaient un affront à son autorité. Mais laisser filer une fillette dotée d'un don intéressant de régénération n'était pas envisageable. Si Sephiroth la gardait, ils pourraient discrètement lui imposer des visites médicales pour l'étudier en douceur, sans alerter qui que ce soit, y compris l'enfant.

"Eh bien, soit. Tenez, voici un dossier d'adoption. Remettez-le à Sephiroth. Il doit le remettre signé à Reeve, c'est lui qui se charge du recensement urbain. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Déguerpissez, maintenant."

Soulagé, le docteur prit le dossier que le président avait laissé tomber sur son bureau, puis il sortit dans le couloir.

Adossé au mur, Sephiroth l'attendait.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il a gobé toute l'histoire que vous m'avez forcé à raconter. Il vous accorde la garde de la petite. Voilà le dossier, vous devez le remettre rempli à Reeve dès que possible. Mais il veut aussi que la petite fasse une visite médicale tous les mois, afin de surveiller son état."

Soulagé, Sephiroth prit le dossier puis se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Assise sur un banc, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la fillette regardait le vide avec l'air triste. En voyant Sephiroth, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

"Viens, on s'en va", dit Sephiroth en lui prenant la main.

"On va où ?" demanda l'enfant en le suivant vers l'ascenseur.

"Loin d'ici. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais aux laboratoires, c'est fini."

"C'est vrai ? Alors… Je vais où, maintenant ? " demanda la fillette, mi-soulagée, mi-inquiète.

"Chez moi."

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une autre question, car l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. Surprise, l'enfant vacilla et s'agrippa en réflexe au pantalon de l'homme. Puis elle regarda avec fascination les étages défiler à travers la paroi de verre.

Amusé, Sephiroth lui demanda : "Tu n'avais jamais pris l'ascenseur avant ? "

"Non ! Ça n'existe pas, chez moi."

L'air émerveillé de la fillette disparut, laissant place à la tristesse comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa maison et à sa famille.

En la voyant ainsi, si petite, si triste et perdue, il sentit sa détermination revenir, plus forte que jamais.

Le visage de l'homme torturé lui revint à l'esprit.

"_Je vous en supplie… Protégez mon enfant !_"

Acquiesçant mentalement, il posa une main sur la tête de la fillette.

"Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas", dit-il.

Miriel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des questions ? Des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas à me les communiquer par reviews ! _


	4. Visions dans le noir

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Eyako**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Nekogami Bastet** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Nekogami Bastet** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris. _

_Petite note : la peluche de monstre-crevette de Miriel est en fait identique à pépé, le Muppet homard du Muppet Show. Cherchez une image sur le web si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, et vous aurez une meilleure idée de qui c'est. ; -)_

_Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Visions dans le noir  
**

Debout au bord du précipice, Sauron regardait le lac de feu de la Montagne du Destin. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était insupportable, mais par pour lui. Car le feu de la haine qui brûlait en lui était bien plus grand. L'idée d'avoir échoué le rendait fou furieux.

Ainsi, la fille de Celebrimbor était encore en vie, elle lui avait échappé. Et elle avait un anneau de pouvoir.

Qui plus est, un homme aussi puissant qu'un Maia la protégeait. Mais cet idiot avait commis une erreur en mettant l'anneau à son doigt. La petite fille n'avait pas la force, du moins pas encore assez pour activer son pouvoir et le rendre détectable au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, l'homme avait inconsciemment activé sa magie en cherchant des réponses. Et il avait réussi à contacter Celebrimbor en esprit, alors que Sauron le torturait mentalement pour avoir des réponses.

Mais ils étaient loin. Si loin que Sauron avait vite compris que leur position ses trouvait au-delà des sphères d'Arda.

Il était surpris que Manwë et Varda aient pris une telle initiative de les envoyer dans un autre monde. Rares étaient les élus qui quittaient ce monde pour un autre. Cet anneau devait vraiment être spécial et puissant pour que les Valars l'envoient aussi loin.

_Il faut que je les récupère. L'anneau et l'enfant. Une fois que les aurai, ma puissance n'en sera que plus grande. _

Et l'enfant pourrait devenir plus tard sa reine, qui sait ? À en juger l'image qu'il avait eue d'elle, c'était déjà une très belle enfant. Elle ferait une reine du Mordor sublime plus tard, s'il la récupérait jeune et l'éduquait comme il fallait…

Souriant, il se tourna vers la sortie et se mit en marche à travers le Mordor, vers la caserne des Numénoréens Noirs et des Orques sorciers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth rentra dans l'appartement avec un soupir fatigué. Ces journées passées à former de nouvelles recrues au building Shinra l'épuisaient moralement. C'était difficile d'instruire ces jeunes qui ne s'engageaient que pour avoir une chance de devenir des héros comme lui, lui qu'ils considéraient comme leur idole. Il devait souvent faire un effort pour ne pas leur hurler dessus ou leur filer des baffes afin de leur imposer la discipline.

Cela l'énervait, qu'on le dresse sur un piédestal. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, un chant lui parvint.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_I chin a thûl lín míriel…_"

Souriant, le Soldat referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Là, par la porte entrouverte, il vit Miriel assise à un bureau et dessinant avec des crayons de couleur sur une feuille de papier.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que la fillette vivait avec lui, et tous deux s'étaient habitués à cette nouvelle vie.

Cela avait été plutôt dur au début. La première semaine de leur cohabitation, l'enfant se réveillait toujours au milieu de la nuit en poussant des hurlements. Dans ces moments-là, Sephiroth sortait de sa chambre et allait la voir. Il l'écoutait lui raconter son cauchemar.

En général, elle rêvait des séances de torture qu'Hojo lui avait infligée. Parfois, elle rêvait aussi de sa famille, capturée par les Orques de Sauron. Sephiroth ne lui avait jamais parlé des visions que l'anneau lui avait transmises. Il doutait que cela aide l'enfant à se sentir mieux.

Miriel finissait par se rendormir, rassurée par la présence de son père adoptif. C'était comme cela qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle particularité chez elle : la petite dormait avec les yeux ouverts. Selon elle, tous les elfes dormaient ainsi. Leur esprit ne sombrait pas dans une obscurité semi-inconsciente comme les humains, mais s'échappait vers des rêves.

Outre cela, elle était incroyablement légère. Quand elle avait été à sa première visite médicale, le docteur avait constaté que la balance n'enregistrait rien. Les rapports d'expériences confisqués à Hojo avaient confirmé ce constat : Miriel était très légère. L'enfant ne laissait aucune empreinte au sol. Elle était également résistante au froid, et avait une ouïe et une vue très fines.

Parfois, le Soldat était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux adaptés à cette vie.

Malgré ses cauchemars, Miriel n'était pas une enfant capricieuse ni difficile. Elle était d'un naturel calme et posé. C'en était si troublant que parfois, Sephiroth avait l'impression d'élever une adulte dans le corps d'un enfant. Comme si elle n'était pas affectée par le temps, qu'elle n'avait pas d'âge… Mais elle pouvait aussi se révéler très farceuse, surtout lorsque Genesis et Angeal leur rendaient visite. Le rouquin aimait taquiner l'enfant, et celle-ci finissait toujours par lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sous les rires de Sephiroth et Angeal.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et un entrain qui faisaient plaisir à voir. La fillette avait été inscrite dans une école pour enfants Shinra. Cela ne plaisait pas à Sephiroth, il aurait aimé la tenir plus à l'écart de la société.

Mais toutes les écoles étaient tenues par la Shinra et le président avait exigé qu'elle y soit inscrite, comme tous les enfants des employés de la société. Les gens trop pauvres, dans les niveaux inférieurs de la ville sous la Plaque, n'avaient pas d'argent pour payer des études à leurs enfants et ne disposaient donc pas d'école indépendante.

Quand Miriel avait appris qu'elle devrait porter l'uniforme comme tous les enfants de son école, elle avait paru scandalisée. D'abord, les couleurs étaient horribles : une chemise blanche, une veste rouge avec le logo doré de la Shinra, une jupe grise, des chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'aux genoux et des souliers noirs. Et les jupes étaient trop courtes, elles s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus des genoux et c'était indécent pour une dame de montrer ses jambes en Terre du Milieu. Sephiroth lui avait répondu que dans ce monde-ci, les critères vestimentaires étaient différents. L'enfant avait fini par capituler, mais de mauvaise grâce.

Mais dès qu'elle rentrait à l'appartement dans la soirée, la fillette courait dans sa chambre et enfilait des vêtements normaux pour enfants que Sephiroth lui avait achetés.

Le Soldat regarda la chambre de l'enfant. Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose au début : juste un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Miriel avait réussi à la personnaliser avec ses dessins accrochés au mur.

La maîtresse de son école l'avait dit à Sephiroth après le premier jour : Miriel avait beaucoup de talent pour le dessin. Pour leur premier jour de rentrée, les enfants avaient dû dessiner un endroit qui leur tenait à cœur. Miriel avait dessiné une clairière dans une forêt, où des gens vêtus comme au Moyen-Âge dansaient sous les étoiles. Le dessin était incroyablement bien fait, les personnages fort bien dessinés et les couleurs utilisées avec habilité. La lumière des lanternes accrochées aux branches des arbres semblait presque réelle, comme si on pouvait traverser le papier avec les mains et toucher cette lumière.

Miriel avait donc fini par être inscrite dans un cours d'arts spécialisé de l'école. D'après elle, tout le monde dans sa famille d'origine avait un grand talent artistique. Son arrière-grand-père, Fëanor, avait été le plus grand artisan de son époque. Sa femme Nerdanel était une grande tisserande. Son grand-père Curufin et son père Celebrimbor étaient eux-mêmes de grands forgerons.

"Ah ! Tu es rentré", dit l'enfant en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sephiroth lui sourit, avant de s'approcher pour regarder son dessin du jour. Elle avait dessiné une plaine où courraient de curieux animaux à quatre pattes, avec un museau allongé et une crinière qui volait dans le vent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, aujourd'hui ? " demanda le jeune homme.

"Des chevaux. Ce sont les chocobos de mon monde."

"Ah… Et l'école ? Ça s'est bien passé ?"

Le sourire de Miriel s'effaça.

"Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec cette fille dont tu m'as parlé… Tara, c'est ça ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Oui. Elle continue de m'embêter, avec ses copines. Elle se moque de mes oreilles pointues et elle m'appelle tout le temps _bécasse_", dit l'enfant avec un soupir agacé.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit : ignore-la."

"C'est ce que je fais ! Et elle continue malgré tout. Elle est méchante. Et… mon anneau a chauffé, à un moment. J'ai senti que j'aurais pu me servir de la magie pour l'embêter."

"Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas fait ? " demanda le Soldat, les sourcils froncés.

"Non… mais j'en avais envie."

Soupirant, Sephiroth prit la petite dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le lit avec elle sur ses genoux.

"Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, ma puce. Mais il faut continuer comme ça. Tu dois te comporter aussi normalement que possible et ne pas attirer l'attention. Sinon, Hojo aura le droit de te reprendre et je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi."

"_Ae anírach_", dit Miriel dans un soupir.

_Si tu veux_, traduisit mentalement Sephiroth.

Miriel avait pris l'habitude de lui donner des cours d'elfique certains soirs pendant le dîner. Ensuite, après le dîner, l'enfant allait dans sa chambre et là, assise sur son lit, elle regardait le ciel de Midgar par la fenêtre. Il était toujours sombre et couvert de nuages à cause de la pollution des réacteurs Mako, aucune étoile n'y était visible.

Cela attristait beaucoup l'enfant, car comme tous les Elfes, elle aimait la lumière des étoiles. Mais elle n'en avait jamais vu une seule depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa.

Grâce à sa vue elfique, l'enfant aperçut le building Shinra au loin, à l'autre bout de la ville. Là-bas se trouvaient les laboratoires, où elle avait vécu l'enfer pendant un mois.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, Sephiroth sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfants. Comme il s'y attendait, Miriel était sur assise son lit et regardait l'horizon par la fenêtre avec l'air triste. Elle tenait serrée contre elle une peluche de monstre-crevette que Sephiroth lui avait donnée. Elle lui avait appartenu quand il était enfant, le professeur Gast la lui avait offerte pour son cinquième anniversaire.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit, puis la pluie se mit à tomber. Miriel sourit en voyant cela.

"Chic, il pleut !"

"Tu aimes la pluie ?" demanda Sephiroth, étonné.

"Oui ! Chez moi, quand il pleut, c'est parce que Nienna pleure. Ce sont ses larmes qui tombent au sol et lavent la terre du mal qui la souille."

"Nienna ? Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est une des Valars ! Ma maman, Silima, est une Maia à son service."

La fillette lui avait expliqué que chez elle, les Valars étaient des divinités veillant sur Arda. Et les Maias étaient des sortes de magiciens exécutant leur volonté.

"Ta mère n'est pas une elfe ?" demanda Sephiroth en venant s'assoir près d'elle sur le lit.

"Non, c'est une Maia. Elle a épousé mon père après l'avoir rencontré sur ordre de Nienna."

"Pourquoi devait-elle le rencontrer ?"

Miriel poussa un soupir et fit tourner l'anneau autour de son doigt.

"Mon père a toujours ressenti de la culpabilité à cause des torts qu'ont commis Fëanor et Curufin. Il priait très souvent Nienna, car elle incarne à la fois la souffrance qui rend plus résistant, mais aussi la compassion et le pardon. Ma mère a rencontré Celebrimbor pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de racheter ses fautes et continuer d'aller de l'avant. Ils sont tombés amoureux et ils se sont mariés. Les Valars n'aimaient pas cette idée, mais ils les ont laissés faire."

"Comme pour ces deux autres personnes dont tu m'as raconté l'histoire… Thingol et Melian ?"

"C'est ça ! Comme eux", approuva Miriel.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre où les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient.

"Tu crois qu'ici aussi, il y a un dieu ou une déesse qui verse des larmes pour purifier la terre ?" demanda l'enfant avec espoir.

"Qui sait ? " dit Sephiroth.

Après un instant de silence, il reprit la parole.

"Miriel, il faut que tu saches que je vais partir en mission dès ce soir. Et ça risque de durer plusieurs jours. Je vais donc te confier à Cait Sith encore une fois."

Quand Reeve, le responsable du Département de Développement Urbain, avait reçu le dossier expliquant que Sephiroth avait adopté une enfant, il avait vite deviné qu'avec son emploi du temps de Soldat, le jeune homme ne serait pas toujours présent pour elle.

Aussi avait-il proposé que Sephiroth utilise Cait Sith pour s'occuper de la petite. Ce dernier avait accepté. Cait Sith était un robot-chat fiable et doué pour le combat. Idéal pour protéger l'enfant en son absence.

"Tu vas où ?" demanda Miriel avec une note de déception dans la voix.

"Près de Kalm, pour tuer un essaim de dragons, ce n'est pas très loin. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai fini."

Miriel acquiesça. Une fois mise au lit, le Soldat la regarda encore un moment. C'était étrange de voir cette fillette de six ans allongée avec les yeux ouverts et le regard perdu dans le vide. Que pensait-elle de lui, qui dormait avec les yeux fermés, comme une personne inconsciente ?

Le jeune homme finit par quitter la chambre. Une fois Masamune glissée dans le fourreau suspendu à son dos, il quitta l'appartement et prit le chemin de la Tour Shinra. Au sommet du building, il vit un hélicoptère prêt à partir. Genesis et Angeal l'attendaient près de l'appareil.

Une fois tous les trois à bord, le pilote fit démarrer l'hélicoptère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel se réveilla au son du réveil sur sa table de nuit.

La fillette s'étira puis alla dans la cuisine se servir un jus d'orange. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

"Miriel ? C'est moi !" cria une voix fluette.

Souriante, l'enfant courut ouvrir. Cait Sith entra. Chaussé de ses gros godillots, drapé dans une cape rouge et coiffé de sa petite couronne dorée, il sautilla vers la jeune fille pour aller frotter son museau rose contre sa main.

"Alors, ma puce ? Prête pour partir à l'école ?"

"Pas encore, Cait. Je viens juste de me lever, laisse-moi dix minutes", dit l'enfant.

Acquiesçant, le robot-chat prit la direction de la cuisine et entreprit de faire griller des toasts tandis que Miriel allait dans sa chambre mettre son uniforme. Une fois habillée, l'enfant fila dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer.

Elle venait de prendre la brosse et levait l'autre main pour saisir ses cheveux quand elle vit son anneau briller. La lumière fit disparaître la salle de bain autour d'elle.

Miriel se trouvait maintenant dans une immense salle de pierre sombre. Des écritures rougeâtres étaient peintes sur les parois, diffusant une lueur malsaine.

Inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle. Deux personnes se tenaient derrière elle, mais ne semblaient pas s'être aperçues de sa présence. L'enfant regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient transparentes, elle pouvait voir le sol au travers.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha des deux personnes. L'une était à genoux et était cachée sous une cape noire.

L'autre était debout, et portait une tunique elfique blanche. Ses longs cheveux blond pâle encadraient un visage parfait où brillaient deux yeux rouges. Miriel se tendit. Elle connaissait bien cet homme. Il s'agissait d'Annatar, ou plutôt Sauron, l'homme qui avait manipulé son père pour qu'il forge les anneaux de pouvoir.

"Tu as bien compris ? Rapporte-moi l'enfant et tu pourras rejoindre les rangs de mes capitaines du Mordor", dit Sauron.

"Je ne vous décevrai pas, maître", dit le serviteur en baissant davantage la tête vers le sol.

La vision disparut dans un nouveau flash de lumière. Miriel lâcha la brosse et courut dans le salon. Elle décrocha le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro du PHS de Sephiroth.

"_Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore._"

"Allô, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, quand tu auras ce message, essaie de rentrer au plus vite, je… je crois que je suis en danger", dit l'enfant.

Puis elle raccrocha.

"Miriel ?" dit la voix fluette de Cait Sith.

L'enfant se tourna vers le robot-chat.

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air très pâle, tout à coup."

"Ça va, Cait. Bon, on se dépêche ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à l'école", dit l'enfant avec son plus beau sourire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le bâtiment scolaire pour enfants de la Shinra était une bâtisse de forme carrée, aux murs en verre renforcé.

Miriel n'avait jamais trop aimé cet endroit. Elle regrettait son ancienne demeure elfique, avec ses instructeurs si gentils. Elle était alors la seule enfant de la cité, les naissances elfiques étant rares.

Heureusement, les choses qu'on lui enseignait dans cette école étaient fascinantes, en particulier l'histoire de cette planète et les cours de science. La technologie avait quelque chose de fascinant et magique pour elle.

_Si on avait eu des téléphones et des lasers dans mon monde, on aurait sûrement gagné la guerre contre le Mordor depuis longtemps !_ pensa la fillette en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle aperçut soudain, parmi les enfants, un groupe de filles occupées à en martyriser une autre. Miriel reconnut la meneuse du groupe : Tara. Dès le premier jour d'école, Miriel avait compris qu'elle n'était pas son amie. Cette fille avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleu pâle. Il s'agissait de la jeune cousine de Scarlett, la responsable du Département Armement de la Shinra. Ses deux acolytes étaient composées de Penny, une rousse bedonnante et fille de Palmer, le responsable du département Astronomique. L'autre se nommait Kali, c'était la nièce de Heidegger, le deuxième responsable du Département Armement.

Et leur proie du jour n'était autre que Meï, une petite wutaïenne et amie de Miriel.

D'après ce que Miriel avait appris en cours de géographie, il y avait un continent du nom de Wutaï sur cette planète, où vivaient des gens au physique particulier, avec une peau de couleur tirant sur le doré, des cheveux noirs et des yeux en amande. Les rapports entre le continent de Midgar et celui de Wutaï étaient tendus depuis près d'un an, et les rares émigrés de ce continent étaient moins bien traités ici. La petite Meï ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si son père était employé comme interprète Wutaïen à la Shinra.

"Fichez-moi la paix, je veux juste aller en cours !" dit Meï.

"Il faut payer pour ça, idiote !" dit Tara en tendant la main.

"Mais je n'ai rien à te donner", gémit Meï.

"Montre-nous ton sac, on va vérifier nous-mêmes."

Miriel s'approcha.

"Fichez-lui la paix et laissez-nous passer. Moi aussi, je veux aller en cours", dit Miriel.

"Tiens, salut, bécasse ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous donnes pour payer le droit de passage ?" dit Tara.

Miriel serra fort les lanières de son sac entre ses doigts. Debout près d'elle, Cait Sith lança un regard inquiet aux deux enfants.

"Tu sais que chez moi, ce sont les Trolls qui gardent l'entrée des territoires ennemis ? Et ils ne veulent pas qu'on les paie, ils tuent les intrus qui tentent de passer", dit Miriel.

Tara et ses acolytes échangèrent un regard perplexe.

"Mais en général, ils perdent et c'est eux qui se font tuer. Parce qu'ils sont méchants, laids et bêtes, comme toi !"

Meï porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Tara prit l'air fâché.

"Tu crois que parce que t'es la fille du grand héros de la Shinra, on va te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux ?"

"Je ne le crois pas, je le sais ! Maintenant, pousse-toi !" dit Miriel en s'avançant.

"Non !" dit Tara en la repoussant.

Miriel partit en arrière et fut rattrapée de justesse par Meï.

"Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant, bécasse ?" dit Tara.

Fâchée, Miriel serra les poings. Elle sentit bientôt la chaleur familière de l'anneau autour de son doigt. Mais les paroles de Sephiroth lui revinrent à l'esprit.

"_Tu dois te comporter aussi normalement que possible et ne pas attirer l'attention. Sinon, Hojo aura le droit de te reprendre et je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi._"

Résignée, l'enfant expira en baissant la tête. Mais soudain, elle sentit une sensation de froid dans son dos. Alarmée, elle se retourna et regarda les immeubles autour d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" demanda Tara, étonnée par son changement d'attitude.

Miriel jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Étant une elfe, son don d'empathie était puissant et elle pouvait sentir les émotions des autres. Elle pouvait sentir les pensées mauvaises d'une personne près d'elle.

Mais elle ne voyait rien, à part des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école.

Miriel sursauta en sentant une main gantée se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Cait Sith.

"Ça va, Miriel ?" demanda le chat.

"Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu viens, Meï ? On va en cours. À ce soir, Cait."

"À ce soir", dit le robot-chat.

Il regarda les deux fillettes disparaître derrière les lourdes portes de verre de l'école. L'attitude de Miriel depuis ce matin était inhabituelle. L'enfant semblait avoir peur. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sephiroth, dès qu'il le verrait…

Caché plus loin derrière, dans l'ombre d'un immeuble, un homme caché sous une cape noire avait observé la scène. L'éclat à la main d'une des fillettes l'avait vite renseigné. C'était elle, la fille de Celebrimbor, la gardienne d'un des anneaux de pouvoir elfiques.

Souriant, il se tourna vers les deux Orques qui l'accompagnaient. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide de ces monstres pour la capturer. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent dont Sauron lui avait parlé n'était pas dans les parages.

"Bientôt, tu seras à moi, petite elfe", dit l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

* * *

_Et voilà ! À votre avis, Sephiroth va-t-il rentrer à temps ? Ou Miriel va-t-elle retourner au Mordor prisonnière ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos avis, questions et suggestions en reviews !_


	5. Une cruelle vérité

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Eyako** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Note : Les paroles du Noir Parler du Mordor sont en fait celles de la devise de l'Anneau Unique que nous connaissons tous. ;-)_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une cruelle vérité  
**

"On peut dire qu'il était coriace, celui-là", dit Genesis en se penchant pour ramasser une matéria.

Le dernier dragon avait été tué grâce à une invocation de Shiva, la déesse de la glace. Angeal était occupé à fouiller le cadavre d'un autre dragon, près de lui, et à ramasser des matérias. Il s'agissait de cristaux ronds magiques pouvant lancer des sorts ou bien invoquer des divinités qui leur prêtaient leur force pour le combat.

Les deux hommes et Sephiroth avaient passé quatre jours à traquer et chasser ces dragons, ces derniers étant trop près d'un site où la Shinra envisageait de bâtir un nouveau réacteur Mako.

"Sephiroth ? Tu m'écoutes ?" dit Genesis.

"Mmm ?" dit l'argenté en se tournant vers lui.

"Tu penses encore à Miriel, c'est ça ? Chaque fois que tu dois partir en mission avec nous, tu as l'air distrait. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au papa-poule", dit Genesis avec l'air agacé.

"Ça te pose un problème ?" dit Sephiroth en croisant les bras.

"Bien sûr que non ! N'est-ce pas, Genesis ?" dit Angeal, sentant que la dispute n'était pas loin.

"Oh oui, en fait c'est touchant… et aussi répugnant !" dit le rouquin en empochant une matéria.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de répugnant ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Rien, à part qu'on dirait que tu te laisses ramollir par cette fillette, avec son charme sournois."

"Sournois ?! Genesis, voyons ! On connaît bien cette fillette, on est déjà venu plusieurs fois chez Sephiroth pour la voir !" dit Angeal, indigné.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'elle cache un truc pas net, moi", dit Genesis.

"Comment ça ?" dit Sephiroth.

"À chaque fois que je lui joue un tour ou que je fais une blague qu'elle n'apprécie pas, il se passe un truc bizarre !"

"Comme quoi ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Rien, enfin… Tenez, il y a une semaine, quand j'ai pris un de ses dessins et que j'ai refusé de le lui rendre juste pour la taquiner, la feuille m'a… glissé des mains et s'est collé à mon visage, avec la peinture encore toute fraîche dessus."

"Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu as filé discrètement t'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec le visage tout blanc et du rouge sur le nez ?" dit Angeal.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, puis tout son corps fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Angeal riait ouvertement, lui, en revoyant Genesis maquillé comme un clown.

"Y'a pas de quoi rire ! Et puis, c'est bizarre. La feuille était trop haute pour que la gamine l'atteigne, mais j'ai nettement senti qu'elle glissait de mes doigts, comme si une main invisible l'avait prise et collée à mon visage ! Une autre fois, c'est mon exemplaire de Loveless qui n'a pas cessé de bouger. Chaque fois que je tendais la main pour le prendre, il s'éloignait de moi alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, sauf Miriel, mais elle se trouvait à dix mètres de moi et elle ne bougeait pas."

"Et tu avais fait quoi pour l'embêter, ce coup-là ?" demanda Angeal.

"Rien !"

"Sans rire, qu'as-tu fait ?"

"… Je lui ai dit qu'avec ses oreilles pointues, elle avait l'air d'un gobelin."

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Miriel avait déjà des problèmes avec ses camarades de classe au sujet de ses oreilles. Pas étonnant que le commentaire de Genesis l'ait contrariée. D'autant qu'elle lui avait raconté que chez elle, les gobelins étaient des Orques ayant la particularité de ne pas supporter la lumière du jour. Rien à voir avec les petits lutins boxeurs qui habitaient l'une des îles de Gaïa.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était qu'apparemment, Miriel utilisait son anneau en douce pour se venger de Genesis. Elle devait se le permettre parce qu'il était l'ami de Sephiroth malgré tout, elle jugeait donc moins dangereux d'user de la magie sur lui qu'avec les gens normaux.

_Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, elle et moi, à mon retour_, se dit le Soldat.

"Pourquoi tu la martyrises, Genesis ? C'est quoi ton problème avec les enfants ?" dit le jeune homme.

"Mon problème, c'est que je les trouve sournois et monstrueux ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as décidé d'adopter cette gosse. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec mes petits cousins, chez moi…"

"Tes petits cousins ?" dit Sephiroth, en haussant un sourcil étonné.

Angeal eut un sourire.

"Je suis passé le voir une fois alors qu'il devait les garder, lors d'une de nos permissions à Banora, notre village natal. Ils sont impitoyables avec lui. Ils l'ont ligoté à une chaise et lui ont fait des nattes dans les cheveux, avec des perles", pouffa Angeal.

"Quoi ? Genesis Rhapsodos, tu as laissé des gosses t'attacher à une chaise pour te coiffer ?!" dit Sephiroth, incrédule.

"Je ne peux pas les frapper, leur mère a installé un système de vidéo-surveillance dans leur maison, en cas de cambriolage. Et si je la contrarie, elle pourrait me déshériter."

Sephiroth et Angeal échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

_Il faudra que je me souvienne de ne jamais le faire garder Miriel. Ça pourrait tourner au cauchemar…_ pensa Sephiroth en sortant son PHS de sa poche.

Il l'avait gardé éteint toute la semaine pour rester discret pendant la chasse. Il comptait appeler l'hélicoptère quand son écran lui indiqua qu'il avait un message de Miriel. Curieux, il l'écouta.

"_Allô, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, quand tu auras ce message, essaie de rentrer au plus vite, je… je crois que je suis en danger._"

Le Soldat se raidit. La voix de l'enfant sonnait paniquée. Il se dépêcha de composer le numéro de l'hélicoptère et ordonna au pilote de se ramener en vitesse.

"Sephiroth ? Il y a un problème ?" demanda Angeal.

"J'espère que non…" dit le jeune homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise à son bureau dans sa chambre, Miriel essayait de peindre, mais sa main tremblait trop pour tenir le pinceau correctement. Depuis ce matin, la vision de Sauron et de ce mystérieux homme la hantait.

_Mais il ne peut pas venir sur Gaïa… Les Valars ne laisseraient pas faire ça… _essaya de se convaincre l'enfant.

Pourtant, elle était consciente qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cait Sith. Le chat s'était mis en veille sur son lit, mais au moindre signe ou bruit suspect, ses fonctions de défense s'activeraient et il la protégerait.

Pourtant, l'enfant aurait préféré que Sephiroth soit là. Ou bien Angeal. Même Genesis et ses mauvaises blagues lui semblaient préférables à cette situation.

Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna dans l'escalier. Trois personnes, à en juger le bruit. Miriel courut secouer Cait Sith sur le lit.

Le robot-chat courut aussitôt à la porte et attendit. Miriel hésita, puis courut se cacher derrière le canapé. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth entra, suivi de Genesis et Angeal.

"Miriel ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Vous êtes là !" cria la fillette en bondissant hors de sa cachette.

Elle courut vers Sephiroth qui la souleva dans ses bras et l'examina rapidement.

"Ça va, ma grande ?" demanda Angeal en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"Maintenant, oui."

"Je vous l'avais dit. Ça t'amuse de remplir la boîte vocale de Sephiroth avec de faux messages pour le faire revenir plus vite, Miri ?" demanda Genesis.

"Genesis !" dit Angeal.

"C'est pas grave, Angeal. Et non, je ne joue pas avec le téléphone, Gégé."

"Oui, mais tu ne… Une minute ! Tu m'as appelé comment ?!" dit le Soldat, partagé entre la surprise et l'indignation.

"Gégé !" dit l'enfant, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Sephiroth baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux camouflent son sourire, tandis qu'Angeal et Cait Sith riaient sans retenue.

"Oh, vous, la ferme !" dit Genesis en serrant les poings, s'imaginant qu'il tenait le cou de la fillette.

Mais soudain, l'obscurité se fit dans la pièce. Seuls les yeux Mako des trois hommes émettaient une faible lueur dans l'obscurité.

"Oh, il fait tout noir…" dit Cait Sith d'une toute petite voix.

"Okay, on ne panique surtout pas, on reste calme et la lumière ne va pas tarder à revenir", dit Angeal sur un ton apaisant.

Miriel se crispa dans les bras de Sephiroth. Ses oreilles d'elfe percevaient des murmures. Des voix rauques et sépulcrales résonnaient dans le vide, soufflant des mots dans une langue qui lui rappelait le Noir Parler du Mordor.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul…_"

"Miriel…" dit Sephiroth.

"Quoi ?"

Suivant le regard de son père adoptif, elle vit que son anneau brillait dans le noir. Il émettait une lumière de plus en plus forte.

"C'est pas moi… Je jure que je ne fais rien ! Il brille tout seul…" gémit l'enfant.

"Quoi ? Ta bague ?" dit Genesis, les sourcils froncés.

"Chut ! Vous entendez ?" fit Angeal.

La voix résonnait fort maintenant, tous pouvaient entendre ses mots.

"_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul !**_"

Miriel enfouit son visage dans le manteau de Sephiroth en gémissant.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver tant de monde en arrivant ici", dit une voix.

Les trois hommes et le robot-chat se retournèrent. Une silhouette humaine drapée d'une longue cape se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Lentement, l'inconnu leva la tête. Deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant percèrent l'obscurité, révélant un pâle visage menaçant.

"Remettez-moi l'enfant et je ne vous ferai aucun mal", dit-il.

Genesis et Angeal dégainèrent leurs épées. Sephiroth déposa lentement Miriel derrière lui et brandit Masamune. Cait Sith tendit lui-même ses petits poings gantés en avant.

L'homme émit un sombre ricanement devant leur réaction.

"Quel accueil ! Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ?"

"Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire ici !" dit Sephiroth.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas être là !" dit Miriel.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Angeal en se tournant vers l'enfant.

"Oh, mon enfant…" dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que le Seigneur des Ténébres t'avait oubliée ? Il m'envoie pour te ramener auprès de tes parents."

"Mes parents ?"

"Ne l'écoute pas et reste derrière moi !" dit Sephiroth.

"Allons, petite Miriel… Fille de Celebrimbor et de Silima, héritière de Fëanor ! Tes parents t'attendent au Mordor. Je peux te ramener auprès d'eux."

Miriel hésita. Cet homme dégageait une aura maléfique intense. Même les trois hommes pouvaient le sentir, mais ils préféraient ne pas attaquer pour l'instant, de peur de laisser une ouverture à cet ennemi inconnu.

"Vous n'irez nulle part avec elle ! Miriel, file dans ta chambre avec Cait Sith et ferme la porte à clef !" dit Sephiroth d'une voix menaçante.

Miriel faillit obéir, quand la voix du sorcier du Mordor l'arrêta.

"Vraiment ? Et de quel droit la retenez-vous ici, en ce monde ?"

"Elle est sous ma garde", se contenta de répondre le Soldat.

"Oh… C'est donc vous, l'homme que Sauron a vu dans sa vision ! Vous dégagez moins de puissance que je ne l'imaginais. Dis-moi, Miriel… Cet homme qui prend soin de toi et t'élève comme sa fille… T'a-t-il parlé de son entrevue avec mon maître, lorsqu'il a passé ton anneau à son doigt ?"

"Quoi ?" dit l'enfant.

"SILENCE !" cria Sephiroth.

"Il ne t'a rien dit, mon enfant ? Sephiroth a vu ton père. Il l'a vu se faire torturer par Sauron. Et c'est Celebrimbor qui lui a demandé de te garder, avant de rendre son dernier soupir."

Miriel émit un cri choqué. Sephiroth se tourna vers elle. L'enfant le regardait avec l'air horrifié.

"Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Tu… tu savais que mon père était mort ? Tu l'as vu et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!"

"Non, je l'ai juste vu alors qu'il me demandait de te protéger."

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais l'enfant recula en faisant "non" de la tête, puis courut à travers le couloir jusque dans sa chambre. Cait Sith se dépêcha de la suivre.

Furieux, Sephiroth se tourna vers l'homme. Celui-ci leva les mains en un geste faussement navré.

"Qu'espériez-vous, fils des Hommes ? C'est une elfe, une immortelle. Et vous n'êtes même pas liés par le sang."

Deux Orques apparurent soudain derrière l'homme.

"Mais ne soyez pas triste. Bientôt, vous irez rejoindre sa famille dans le monde des morts, tous les trois."

"Je prends le plus gros", souffla Genesis.

Le gros orque en question bondit en avant. Genesis tendit la main et lui lança une boule de feu. Le monstre s'écroula dans une gerbe de flammes. Le deuxième hésita, tandis que son maître reculait en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Profitant de la diversion, Angeal fondit sur la créature avec Sephiroth et tous deux la terrassèrent en la transperçant au ventre de leurs épées.

Genesis s'approcha et retourna la créature sur le dos avec son pied.

"C'est quoi, ces… choses ?" demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

Sephiroth soupira, sentant qu'il allait avoir une longue discussion avec ses amis quand soudain, un cri d'enfant résonna depuis la chambre.

Suivi de ses amis, Sephiroth courut dans la pièce. Il aperçut l'homme juché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec la petite qui se débattait dans ses bras.

"MIRIEL !"

"À L'AIDE !" cria l'enfant en tendant la main vers lui.

L'homme plongea dans le vide. Sephiroth courut à la fenêtre et le vit atterrir souplement en bas, avant de courir vers l'obscurité d'une ruelle.

* * *

_Et voilà, je m'arrête ici ! Non, me frappez pas, me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, comment pourrai-je écrire la suite ? _


	6. Affronte la vérité !

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Evlan** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Affronte la vérité ! **

"Donc, si je comprends bien, cette petite fille vient d'un autre monde peuplé d'humains, mais aussi de… d'elfes, de nains, de dragons et de magiciens maléfiques ?" dit Angeal.

"C'est ça", dit Sephiroth.

Genesis regarda les Orques abattus au sol. Sans ces créatures, il n'aurait jamais cru Sephiroth.

Pourtant, ces monstres ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il ait vu auparavant. En tant que Soldat, il se devait de connaître les monstres de Gaïa. Il avait une assez bonne connaissance de la faune comme ses deux amis. Mais les Orques, malgré leur aspect hideux et leur comportement bestial, avaient une forme vaguement humaine.

Cait Sith gisait par terre, le dos de son corps velu ouvert, des fils électriques calcinés. Le sorcier avait dû lui jeter un sort de feu pour le mettre hors circuit alors qu'il essayait de protéger la fillette.

"Eh ! Celui-là vit encore !" dit Angeal.

Sephiroth et Genesis s'approchèrent du monstre en question. Il avait le torse traversé par une grande plaie d'où s'écoulait du sang noir. Le torse de la créature se levait et s'abaissait péniblement, laissant s'échapper un sifflement rauque à chaque expiration.

"Regarde-moi !" dit Sephiroth en donnant un coup de pied à la créature.

L'Orque ouvrit ses paupières. Ses yeux jaunâtres aux pupilles fendues se fixèrent sur son visage.

"Dis-nous où il a emmené l'enfant", dit le Soldat en pointant son arme vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, la créature éclata d'un rire aigrelet.

"Vous… n'y arriverez… pas !" dit le monstre, en crachant du sang. "Même si… vous retrouvez le corps… de l'elfe… vous ne la… récupérerez pas !"

"De quoi tu parles ? Réponds !" dit Genesis en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le ventre, en plein sur sa plaie.

"_Ga'shi hirlin rhâ grash tûk !_" cracha la créature avec hargne en direction du rouquin.

Si Genesis ne comprit rien à ces mots, il sentit néanmoins l'insulte qu'ils renfermaient.

"Dis-nous ce que tu sais et on abrégera tes souffrances", dit Angeal en pointant son épée vers la gorge du monstre.

"Le Seigneur Ténébreux… veut l'enfant… Quand il aura… son anneau… et son âme… le monde… lui appartiendra !"

Inspirant profondément, le monstre reprit : "Vous comprenez maintenant, humains ? Les ténèbres vous prendront tout. Les ténèbres… envahiront tout !"

Puis il fut pris d'un nouveau ricanement. N'y tenant plus, Sephiroth lui trancha la tête d'un coup.

"Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Il aurait pu nous en dire plus", dit Angeal sans grande conviction.

"On n'a pas le temps pour un long interrogatoire, et il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il faut retrouver Miriel, et vite !" dit Sephiroth en prenant la sortie de l'appartement.

"Mais comment ? Il pourrait être n'importe où", dit Angeal en le suivant.

"Et on ne sait même pas comment il est arrivé sur Gaïa", ajouta Genesis, juste derrière lui.

Sephiroth ne dit rien et se contenta de descendre les marches pour franchir le porche menant à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et la pluie commençait à se manifester.

Sephiroth jeta un regard alentour, avant de percevoir une petite lueur sur le sol goudronné. Il s'approcha et sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait : une fleur. Petite, blanche, elle émettait une faible lueur argentée dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit Genesis, surpris.

"Un tour de magie de Miriel. Au début, quand elle se perdait dans Midgar, elle utilisait son anneau pour faire pousser des plantes en file indienne."

"Fûté… Mais pas très discret en ville", dit Angeal.

Sephiroth haussa des épaules, puis se mit à suivre la piste. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite, car ces plantes ne tenaient guère longtemps sur cette terre aride. Les réacteurs Mako prélevaient toute l'énergie de la planète, ne laissant rien pousser en ville.

La piste de fleurs les entraînait vers des ruelles sombres, loin des quartiers habituellement fréquentés de Midgar.

En fait, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Sephiroth réalisa que cette piste les menait vers un quartier de Midgar récemment abandonné, car il y avait eu beaucoup d'attaques de monstres. Les écoterroristes du groupe nommé Avalanche avaient pris l'habitude de lâcher des créatures pour obliger les Soldats à se concentrer dans des zones de la ville, tandis que les membres du groupe en profitaient pour frapper ailleurs sans rencontrer la moindre opposition.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une ruelle. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, puis un flash de lumière révéla une petite forme allongée par terre, dans une flaque d'eau.

"Miriel !" cria Sephiroth.

Il courut près de l'enfant. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas. Il prit son pouls. Le cœur battait encore.

"Vous arrivez trop tard", dit la voix du Sorcier du Mordor en écho.

Sephiroth souleva la petite dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers ses amis qui le suivaient.

"Prenez-la et filez. Je m'occupe du sorcier."

Angeal prit la fillette et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle, mais Genesis fit "non" de la tête.

"Je reste. Tu n'y arriveras pas seul", dit le rouquin.

"Que c'est touchant ! Un ami fidèle que voilà !" dit le sorcier, toujours invisible.

Angeal hésita, puis se mit à courir avec la petite dans les bras vers le bout de la ruelle.

Sephiroth et Genesis regardèrent autour d'eux. Où se trouvait ce satané sorcier ?

"Vous me cherchez ? Je suis juste derrière vous !" dit l'homme.

Les deux Soldats se retournèrent. En effet, le sorcier se tenait debout à l'endroit où la petite s'était trouvée.

"Avant de mourir, dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Miriel ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ma mission", dit le sorcier.

"Ah oui ? Pourtant, nous l'avons récupérée ! Tu ne devais pas la ramener à ton maître, comme un bon chien ?" dit Genesis.

Le sorcier ricana.

"Vous cachez misérablement votre peur, Genesis Rhapsodos ! Mon maître m'a contacté peu avant votre arrivée à tous les deux ici. Il vous propose de rejoindre ses rangs."

"Ça ne nous intéresse pas !" dit Sephiroth.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Quel intérêt trouvez-vous dans le fait de protéger les humains ?"

Sephiroth et Genesis échangèrent un regard. Discuter avec lui n'amènerait rien de bon. Sans prévenir, tous deux fondirent sur lui. Mais son image s'évanouit avant même qu'ils l'eussent atteint.

Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit soudain une violente douleur dans son dos. Le temps qu'il se retourne péniblement, il vit que Genesis reculait, les bras devant son visage pour se protéger d'une espèce de forme humaine noire nimbée de flammes.

"_Inclinez-vous devant le pouvoir du Seigneur Ténébreux !_" cria la voix du sorcier, qui provenait des flammes.

Genesis secoua la tête avec désespoir. Il n'avait que des matérias de feu sur lui. Mais cette espèce de brasier humain était insensible à ses coups d'épée.

Sephiroth arma une matéria de glace à son épée, puis lança le sort. Aussitôt, le feu s'éteignit. Le sorcier réapparut à genoux, un pic de glace lui traversant le ventre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sephiroth lui coupa la tête. Le corps fut pris de convulsions, avant de se réduire à un tas de poussière noire qui fut emporté par les ruisseaux d'eau de pluie au sol, vers une plaque d'égout.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Après cet incident, Sephiroth et Genesis retournèrent à l'appartement pour se débarrasser des corps des Orques. Ils les firent brûler dans une rue isolée.

Le lendemain, Angeal les contacta pour les informer qu'il avait amené Miriel dans un hôpital. La fillette était dans le coma d'après les médecins. Cela dura trois jours.

Bien sûr, la Shinra ne tarda pas à être informée de la situation.

Sephiroth dut inventer une histoire comme quoi il avait trouvé la fillette ainsi en rentrant, ainsi que l'état pitoyable de la chambre et de Cait Sith. Il avait affirmé que des rebelles d'Avalanche avaient tenté de s'en prendre à la fillette pour l'atteindre, lui, le grand Héros de la Shinra.

Reeve, le contrôleur à distance de Cait Sith, avait soutenu sa version, même s'il avait exigé de Sephiroth des explications. Le Général n'avait eu d'autre choix que tout lui avouer, comme à Genesis et Angeal. Cela faisait un peu trop de monde dans la confidence à son goût, mais il savait que Reeve était différent des autres cadres de la Shinra. Il était humain et se souciait du bien-être des gens. Et il s'était pris d'affection pour la petite.

Après cela, une triste routine s'était mise en place. Miriel demeurait à l'hôpital, toujours dans le coma. Chaque fois que Sephiroth en avait le temps, il venait la voir. Mais l'état de la fillette ne s'améliorait pas, et les médecins ne trouvaient aucune explication. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, aucun hématome, rien laissant penser qu'elle avait été maltraitée d'une quelconque façon. Aucune trace de poison ou de substance étrangère dans le corps.

Genesis, Angeal et Reeve venaient également la voir, quand ils avaient le temps. Genesis lui faisait même la lecture lors de ses visites. Reeve avait laissé Cait Sith auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'il était désactivé, il faisait office de peluche et restait installé près d'elle, sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui, cinquième jour de coma, Sephiroth rentrait d'une journée de travail éprouvante où il avait dû tuer des monstres en ville. Le jeune homme était d'humeur sombre, comme toujours.

Il prit le chemin de l'hôpital. Les médecins s'étaient habitués à sa présence désormais, ils ne lui demandaient plus de signer les papiers de visite qu'à la fin, lorsque l'heure venait de quitter l'hôpital.

Lorsque Sephiroth entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, il eut le cœur serré, une fois de plus. Elle était là, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, des perfusions plantées aux bras, un masque respiratoire sur le visage. La voir branchée à ces machines lui faisait mal. Et pire encore, il ne supportait pas de la voir dormir avec les yeux fermés. C'était comme si elle était morte.

Il regrettait la présence douce et lumineuse de l'elfe. Il voulait de nouveau voir son sourire et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle courrait à sa rencontre le soir, quand il rentrait du travail. Il voulait l'entendre chanter ou lui raconter des histoires sur son monde. Et surtout, il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il savait sur son père.

Son regard se posa sur la table posée près du lit. Angeal et Reeve avaient mis des cartes de vœux pour lui souhaiter un rétablissement. Et il y avait aussi quelques livres, que Genesis avait amenés pour les lui lire lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite.

Sans un mot, Sephiroth prit une chaise et s'assit près de la petite. Il tendit la main et toucha son front. Il était froid.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran affichant le rythme cardiaque de la fillette. Rien n'avait changé. Les constantes étaient les mêmes. Mais les médecins affirmaient qu'elles avaient tendance à légèrement baisser, chaque jour.

Sephiroth inspira profondément.

"Je suis désolé, Miriel. Je… J'aurais dû te dire ce qui s'était passé, quand j'ai mis ton anneau. Mais quand ça s'est produit, pendant cette période, tu étais encore faible et en état de choc, à cause des expériences d'Hojo. Et puis, avec le temps, je… J'avais peur qu'en te disant ce que je savais, tu t'éloignes de moi. Mais…"

Il fut pris d'un éclat de rire sans joie.

"Au final, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Je t'ai perdue. Tu es dans le coma maintenant. Tous ceux qui me sont proches finissent par s'éloigner de moi. Angeal et Genesis m'en veulent parce que je n'ai pas avoué ton secret pendant ces deux années. Le professeur Gast, un scientifique qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit, m'a abandonné sans raison quand j'avais ton âge, alors que je lui faisais confiance. Je… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était parce que j'étais méchant, désobéissant, ou juste parce que j'avais l'air d'un monstre ? Je m'étais juré de ne pas faire pareil avec toi, de toujours être là, à tes côtés, parce que je t'aime…"

Soudain, un "bip" retentit. La courbe du cardiogramme monta en flèche, avant de redescendre à un niveau normal. Surpris, Sephiroth regarda l'écran puis la fillette inconsciente.

"Tu m'entends… ?"

Il se pencha et prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

"Je t'aime, Miriel", dit-il avec espoir.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. L'anneau au doigt de l'enfant émit une lumière qui enveloppa sa main et celle de Sephiroth qui la tenait. La lumière envahit la pièce.

Lorsque Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans une salle pleine d'étagères contenant des livres. Les murs étaient en pierre et ornés de belles tentures richement ouvragées.

"Sephiroth ?"

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Miriel, assise à un bureau devant lui. La fillette portait une robe de soie bleu pâle et un fin diadème argenté reposait sur sa tête.

"Miriel ?"

Souriante, l'enfant sauta de sa chaise et courut près de lui.

"Tu es venu ! Je ne l'espérais plus", dit la fillette.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le sorcier du Mordor m'a emmené dans une ruelle et là, il m'a touché le front en récitant des incantations. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée ici. C'est la bibliothèque de ma maison, là où j'ai essayé de fuir les Orques avant que mon anneau s'illumine et m'envoie sur Gaïa. Je suis seule la plupart du temps, mais… parfois, il vient me rendre visite et il me parle."

"Il ?"

"Oui… Sauron", dit l'enfant du bout des lèvres.

Les paroles de l'Orque revinrent à l'esprit de Sephiroth.

"_Vous… n'y arriverez… pas ! Même si… vous retrouvez le corps… de l'elfe… vous ne la… récupérerez pas ! Le Seigneur Ténébreux… veut l'enfant… Quand il aura… son anneau… et son âme… le monde… lui appartiendra !_"

Son âme… Alors c'était ça, la mission du sorcier ! Mettre l'âme de l'enfant en relation avec celle de Sauron.

"Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas amenée directement là-bas, chez toi ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Parce que cela demande trop de magie", dit une voix grave et envoûtante dans leur dos.

Sephiroth se retourna. Miriel poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa à la jambe du jeune homme. Le propriétaire de cette voix se tenait face à eux. C'était un homme vêtu d'une tunique blanche fermée par une ceinture dorée. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage beau et avenant. Mais l'éclat rouge de ses yeux alerta Sephiroth. Il connaissait ce regard !

"Seigneur Sauron !" dit Miriel d'une petite voix tremblante.

Le Maia déchu lui adressa un sourire cruel, avant de braquer ses yeux sur Sephiroth.

"Je suis surpris de vous trouver ici, jeune mortel. Comment diable avez-vous pu vous servir du lien qui me relie à l'esprit de l'enfant ?"

Sephiroth analysa rapidement la situation. Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment nécessaire s'ils étaient tous trois de simples esprits piégés dans une illusion ? Il vit une porte sur la droite. Sûrement la sortie. Mais s'il l'empruntait, où cela déboucherait-il ? Sur une autre pièce aussi fausse que celle-ci, ou sortiraient-ils de là pour revenir dans le monde réel ?

"Inutile de chercher à m'échapper, Sephiroth. Miriel est à moi, et lorsqu'elle aura compris que sa place est à mes côtés, la magie de son anneau la ramènera auprès de moi", dit Sauron, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

"Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part ! Miriel reste avec moi", dit Sephiroth.

La fillette adressa un sourire soulagé à Sephiroth. Le pâle sourire de Sauron disparut pour laisser place à une expression menaçante.

Sephiroth prit la main de la petite et se dirigea vers la porte. Il actionna la poignée, mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

"Vous n'avez donc pas compris, mortel ? Je suis le seul maître en ces lieux ! Cette enfant m'appartient, et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, ni sur elle ni sur cet endroit."

Sephiroth tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, mais la porte semblait collée au mur.

"Affrontez la vérité, Sephiroth ! Vous êtes toujours ce petit garçon bizarre et perdu, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde le fuit ou l'abandonne, parce qu'au fond, vous sentez que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres humains !" cria Sauron.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Furieux, Sephiroth se tourna vers le Maia déchu.

"NON ! Vous vous trompez ! Je suis peut-être différent, mais je sais ce que je veux être. Je ne suis pas un monstre comme vous, mais un bon Soldat et un bon père !" hurla le jeune homme.

Miriel serra plus fort la main de Sephiroth dans la sienne. La serrure de la porte émit un déclic, puis elle s'ouvrit. Sauron prit l'air paniqué.

"NON !" cria-t-il en courant vers eux.

Sephiroth saisit Miriel par la taille puis s'engouffra par l'ouverture. La porte se referma derrière eux, étouffant les hurlements de rage de Sauron.

Un nouveau flash de lumière envahit l'espace. Quand Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours assis sur la chaise dans la chambre d'hôpital, au chevet de Miriel.

Inquiet, il se pencha vers la fillette.

"Miriel ?"

Il ôta le masque respiratoire. Le visage de l'elfe se crispa, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Seph…" dit l'enfant.

Soulagé, Sephiroth l'aida à se redresser. L'enfant tendit ses bras et les passa autour du cou de son père adoptif.

"J'ai cru t'avoir perdue", dit Sephiroth en lui rendant son étreinte.

"C'était le cas, pendant un moment. Mais je t'ai entendu. Je t'aime aussi", dit la fillette avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'une infirmière vint le prévenir que les visites étaient finies, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds puis courut prévenir un médecin avec l'air mi-heureux mi-incrédule.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous a satisfaits ? _

_Luna dans les Étoiles, t'es plus fâchée ? _


	7. Cruelle séparation

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Orellia** et **Eyako** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Mmynn123** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Cruelle séparation  
**

"Tu es prête ?" demanda Sephiroth.

"Prête pour quoi ? J'ai les yeux bandés !" gémit Miriel.

On l'avait fait sortir de l'hôpital le jour suivant son réveil. Sephiroth était venu la chercher et lui avait dit de garder le bandeau qu'il lui avait mis sur les yeux, affirmant qu'elle aurait une surprise.

La fillette avait senti qu'on la portait, puis qu'on l'installait dans une voiture qui avait roulé un moment, avant qu'enfin le véhicule s'arrête.

On l'avait ensuite portée dehors. Mais où exactement ? Elle l'ignorait.

"Allez, je t'enlève le bandeau", dit Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'enfin Miriel put voir, elle vit d'abord qu'elle n'était plus en ville. L'endroit autour d'eux était désert, il n'y avait que des rochers. Puis elle s'aperçut que le ciel était dégagé. Il faisait nuit, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Ils n'étaient plus à Midgar, où la pollution des réacteurs cachait la lumière du ciel.

Fascinée, Miriel leva la tête et contempla les étoiles. Elles lui avaient tant manqué ! Elle ne les avait pratiquement jamais vues depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa.

Restés un peu plus loin près de la camionnette, Genesis et Angeal sourirent en voyant l'air émerveillé de l'enfant.

Celle-ci tendit les bras vers le ciel puis tournoya sur elle-même. En la voyant ainsi, il sembla aux trois Soldats qu'elle brillait, comme une petite étoile. En cet instant, Miriel ressemblait à une elfe, une créature magique dansant sous la lumière des étoiles.

"On peut dire qu'elle en avait besoin", dit Angeal avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Genesis acquiesça en silence.

"Eh, ça ne va pas ?" demanda son ami.

"Non, ce n'est rien. Juste… Tu te souviens de ce que ce sorcier a dit, avant de l'enlever ? Elle est immortelle."

"Et alors ?"

"Tu as pensé à ce qui se passera pour elle quand on ne sera plus là ? Faut voir les choses en face, on n'est pas éternels comme elle. Mais la Shinra, si. Il faudrait faire quelque chose, si elle reste ici, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne retournera pas aux labos."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Sephiroth compte lui en parler, plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissons-les. Ils ont mérité d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Viens, on va chasser du monstre."

Acquiesçant, Genesis suivit son meilleur ami vers un amoncellement de rochers cachant une grotte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth avait fini par s'installer sur un rocher avec Miriel sur ses genoux. Ensemble, ils regardaient les étoiles.

"Et celle-là, on l'appelle comment, ici ?" demanda l'enfant en pointant une constellation.

"La constellation de Bahaumut, à cause de sa forme évoquant un dragon", dit Sephiroth après un bref moment d'hésitation.

"Et celle-là ?"

"La Grande Ourse."

"Ah ? C'est drôle, chez moi, on l'appelle pas du tout comme ça."

"Comment l'appelle-t-on ?"

"La faucille Valacirca."

Le regard de l'enfant se fit mélancolique.

"Ton monde te manque ?" devina Sephiroth.

Miriel haussa des épaules.

"Plus autant qu'avant, enfin… C'est surtout ma famille qui me manque. Même si je sais désormais qu'ils sont tous… partis", dit l'enfant.

Sephiroth posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette. Celle-ci se blottit plus contre lui.

Après un instant de silence, Sephiroth reprit la parole.

"Miriel ?"

"Mmmm ?"

"Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pensé qu'il allait falloir changer certaines choses."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Eh bien, pour commencer, je pense que tu devrais apprendre à te battre."

"Tu veux que j'apprenne à me battre ?!" dit l'enfant, surprise.

"Oui. Pas pour tuer, rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de toi un Soldat de la Shinra. Mais il faut que tu saches te défendre. Ce qui s'est passé doit nous servir de leçon. Je ne serai pas toujours là, Cait Sith ne suffit pas pour te protéger. Et il est hors de question de mettre les Turks ou quelqu'un d'autre de la Shinra dans la confidence, sinon tu retourneras aux laboratoires."

Miriel acquiesça. Elle comprenait le point de vue de son tuteur. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il avait raison. Malgré leur petite victoire face à la tentative d'enlèvement de Sauron, le danger pourrait se remanifester dans le futur. Il valait donc mieux mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Miriel insista néanmoins sur un point : elle voulait que son amie Meï et le frère de celle-ci reçoivent des cours en même temps. Sephiroth ne voyait pas pourquoi ces deux enfants devaient suivre des cours. Miriel expliqua que Meï était sa meilleure amie, et qu'elles se faisaient toutes deux martyriser à l'école, ainsi que son petit-frère.

À partir de ce jour, Miriel prit l'habitude après l'école de rejoindre son père adoptif au stade de l'école. Meï et son frère Chan venaient également, et tous trois suivaient des cours d'autodéfense. Angeal et Genesis participaient à l'enseignement.

En fait d'autodéfense, il s'agissait plutôt d'un entraînement militaire. Miriel ne se plaignait pas néanmoins, elle savait que ça l'aiderait.

Les trois enfants devaient donc exécuter des chorégraphies de mouvements de lutte, apprendre comment parer un coup de poing, un coup de poignard ou bien trouver différentes attaques et ripostes pour se dégager de l'emprise d'un adversaire plus grand qu'elles. Miriel aimait moins la partie de l'entraînement consistant à ramper à même le sol, comme sur un terrain où l'on se faisait mitrailler. Le jogging pour s'échauffer non plus n'était guère agréable, mais les enfants suivaient scrupuleusement l'entraînement malgré tout.

Au bout d'un mois, Angeal jugea qu'ils avaient de bonnes bases et la vie reprit son cours normal, sans entraînement. Mais Sephiroth tenait à ce que Miriel fasse les mouvements chaque matin, comme une gym matinale, avant d'aller à l'école. Et la fillette n'y manquait pas.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Un mois plus tard… _

(NdA : pour cette scène, j'ai écouté la chanson _I've got the power_ ! Et je trouve ça plutôt cool… ^_^)

Miriel, Chan et Meï discutaient gaiement en mangeant leur goûter dans la cour de récréation, quand ils virent Tara et ses copines se diriger vers eux.

"Alors, bécasse ? Tu manges quoi, aujourd'hui ? On peut partager ?" dit la fillette blonde avec un sourire mauvais.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Miriel se leva et croisa les bras. Meï et son frère firent de même.

"Allez-vous-en, ça vaut mieux pour vous", dit Miriel.

Tara et ses copines éclatèrent de rire. Aussitôt, Miriel se campa sur ses pieds, les poings tendus de chaque côté de son corps. Ses deux amis firent de même.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à tendre les poings puis donnèrent un coup de pied dans le vide en criant ''Aya !"

Tara s'approcha, puis saisit la cravate de Miriel.

"N'y pense même pas !" dit l'elfe.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement du bras, saisit la cravate de Tara et la défit. Puis, elle s'agenouilla et l'enroula autour de la cheville de la petite blonde. Celle-ci tomba en avant, les jambes tendues comme pour faire le grand écart.

Sous les encouragements de Meï et Chan, Miriel poursuivit ses mouvements. Elle posa les mains sur le dos de Tara puis passa au-dessus d'elle en exécutant une roue. Puis, sans lâcher le lasso improvisé, elle se mit à traîner Tara par la cheville au sol. Celle-ci se dégagea d'un coup de pied puis se redressa en tentant de la frapper. Mais Miriel enroula le tissu autour du bras de la fillette puis, tout en la maintenant coincée, tendit la jambe et la frappa du plat de sa chaussure contre le cou.

Tara tomba à genoux en gémissant. Miriel refit une roue au-dessus d'elle, puis lui saisit le deuxième bras, attacha les deux dans le dos puis s'assit sur elle et se tourna vers ses amis.

"Un gâteau !"

Meï lui en lança un. Miriel l'attrapa puis le fourra dans la bouche de Tara.

"Mange ça, bécasse !" dit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis.

"À vous, maintenant !"

Tous contents, Meï et Chan se ruèrent sur Penny et Kali, qui avaient regardé avec effarement leur amie se faire clouer au sol.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Sur Arda, en Lothlorien… _

Debout devant son miroir, Galadriel regarda les images qu'il lui montrait.

La dame elfe était perdue. Qui était donc cette enfant elfe qui vivait une vie si… étrange, dans ce monde bizarre, au milieu de tous ces bâtiments gris, sous un ciel aussi noir que celui du Mordor ?

Elle avait des oreilles d'elfe et l'aura d'une immortelle, mais ses vêtements, sa façon de se comporter, d'afficher des expressions sur son visage étaient inhabituels.

En la regardant de plus près, Galadriel sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ces yeux bleus… Elle les connaissait bien. Tous les descendants de la lignée de Fëanor héritaient de cette couleur si particulière, ce bleu pur et lumineux…

Était-ce possible ? Était-elle l'enfant perdue de Celebrimbor, celle que tous croyaient morte en même temps que le reste de sa famille, lors de l'attaque d'Ost-in-Edhil ? En voyant la bague d'argent au doigt de l'enfant, la dame n'eut plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien de Meldamiriel, fille de Celebrimbor et Silima.

Voilà pourquoi l'attention de Sauron n'était pas constamment braquée sur elle et les autres gardiens des anneaux de pouvoir. Il n'y avait pas eu trois, mais quatre anneaux pour les elfes.

_Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais dit, Celebrimbor ? Et où est votre fille, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir confiée si vous la saviez en danger ? Où l'avez-vous envoyée ?_ se demanda la dame elfe en regardant Nenya, sa bague de diamant.

Soudain, la dame se tendit. Elle sentit la présence de Varda, la déesse des étoiles, dans sa tête. Il arrivait que la Déesse de la Lumière lui parle, pour l'aider dans la lutte contre Sauron. Surtout depuis leur dernier affrontement à Dolguldur, en compagnie de Saroumane, Gandalf et Elrond.

"_L'enfant aura bientôt besoin de toi, Galadriel._"

"Dame Varda ? Pourquoi… ? N'est-elle pas en sécurité, dans cet étrange endroit ? Même moi, je ne peux deviner où elle se trouve, ni étendre mon esprit jusque-là, tant cela semble loin…"

"_Pas assez pour les ténèbres. Bientôt, ils auront gagné en puissance. L'enfant doit retourner dans un endroit empli de lumières, pour un temps. Afin d'être prête, le moment venu._"

"Prête ? Mais pour quoi, ma dame ?"

Varda ne répondit pas. Galadriel poussa un soupir. La présence dans sa tête avait disparu.

Frustrée, la dame quitta sa clairière et rejoignit sa demeure. Celeborn était debout sur un balcon, regardant la lumière des étoiles dans le ciel qui rivalisait avec elle des lampes accrochées aux maisons des elfes.

Il se retourna pour demander à Galadriel si elle avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant son miroir. Mais sa femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui.

Comprenant qu'elle était troublée, le seigneur elfe ne répondit rien et la serra dans ses bras. Quoi qu'elle ait vu dans son miroir, cela l'avait contrariée. À présent, il la sentait triste.

Galadriel n'avait pas besoin d'user de sa télépathie pour savoir ce que son mari pensait. Avant même de recevoir Nenya, elle avait appris à déchiffrer les pensées de son mari dans ses gestes, sa voix, son regard et sa présence. En cet instant, elle puisait dans le réconfort de sa présence pour tenter de se calmer.

Elle savait qu'elle obéirait à Varda, elle le devait. C'était une Valar, après tout. Et la créatrice des elfes. Mais Galadriel n'aimait pas cela. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans son miroir, Miriel avait une vie heureuse avec ce mystérieux homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Et lorsque l'enfant serait éloignée de lui… Il risquait de devenir un monstre !

Elle revoyait encore son regard, lorsqu'il levait la tête, au milieu des flammes dans un village anéanti, avant de faire volte-face pour disparaître dans le feu…

Pourquoi les Valars donnaient-ils parfois des ordres si cruels ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Quatre ans plus tard, à Midgar… _

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Miriel marchait à travers les rues de Midgar. La fillette de dix ans sourit en voyant un rayon de soleil filtrer à travers les nuages gris dans le ciel.

Les éclaircies étaient si rares, à Midgar ! Après cette dure journée passée en classe à finir les examens de fin d'années dans les différentes matières, l'enfant était heureuse que ce soit fini. C'était désormais le début des grandes vacances d'été.

La petite elfe défit les rubans de ses nattes et libéra ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés. Qu'il était bon de sentir le vent soulever sa chevelure, après avoir passé des heures enfermée dans une salle de classe silencieuse, où l'ambiance était stressante tant les élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs copies d'examens.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi eu une période administrative à l'école pour l'orientation, mais rien de bien sérieux ni de fatigant. Miriel avait rempli son dossier et l'avait remis hier. Meï et Chan comptaient suivre une filière scientifique, ils étaient doués en maths et en biologie. Miriel allait prendre une filière littéraire. Ainsi, elle pourrait poursuivre les cours d'arts plastiques.

Sa technique de peinture et de dessin s'était affinée avec le temps. Son professeur avait même gardé plusieurs de ses toiles et comptait les proposer à une galerie où différents jeunes talents pouvaient vendre leurs œuvres.

L'enfant sentit soudain son PHS vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit.

"Allô ?"

"_Miriel, ne rentre surtout pas à la maison_", dit Sephiroth.

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"_Hojo a envoyé une milice. Ils t'y attendent._"

L'enfant se figea net au milieu de la rue. Malgré la panique, elle continua de parler d'une voix audible.

"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"_Le président m'a convoqué pour un bilan sur ton éducation depuis que je t'ai adoptée. Il juge que je m'y suis mal pris, je ne t'ai pas assez… endoctrinée pour devenir scientifique, Soldat ou Turk. Ils ont lu ton dossier d'orientation scolaire et photographié différents moments qu'on a passés ensemble pendant ces six années. Ils ne sont pas satisfaits et viennent de me retirer ta garde._"

Miriel fit un effort pour calmer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. En s'efforçant de garder le PHS collé à l'oreille, elle se mit à faire demi-tour et à marcher rapidement tout en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle.

"Alors je vais où ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

"_Trouve un endroit où te cacher. Peut-être dans les Taudis._"

"Et toi ?"

"_Ça n'a pas d'importance._"

"Si, bien sûr que ça en a !" cria la fillette.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Sephiroth reprit la parole, d'une voix plus douce.

"_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, ma puce. Tu sais à quel point je compte pour eux. Ils ne voudraient pas perdre leur meilleur élément du Soldat. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est toi. Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra quand ça se sera calmé. Va te cacher dans les Taudis !_"

Acquiesçant, Miriel raccrocha. Tout en fourrant son PHS dans sa poche, elle se mit en route à travers les rues. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un ascenseur pour accéder aux Taudis situés sous la Plaque.

_Mais ils sont tous surveillés par des miliciens, sans parler des caméras de sécurité ! Zut, comment je vais faire ?_ pensa la fillette sans cesser de marcher.

"EH, TOI !"

Miriel se retourna et vit un milicien qui courrait vers elle, armé d'une mitraillette. Deux autres apparurent bientôt derrière lui.

Catastrophée, l'enfant se mit à courir. Heureusement, elle était une elfe. Sa vitesse était supérieure à celle d'un humain ordinaire, la légèreté de son corps l'aidait d'autant plus à courir vite sans laisser de trace.

Elle ne tarda pas à distancer les trois hommes. Arrivée à un croisement, elle voulut prendre sur la gauche, quand une main puissante la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna dans l'obscurité de la ruelle de droite, qui débouchait sur un cul-de-sac. Une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier.

"Calme-toi, c'est moi !" dit Genesis.

L'enfant cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Genesis recula et ouvrit une porte dans son dos. Il s'enfonça dans l'ouverture avec la petite puis referma derrière lui. Immobile, silencieuse, Miriel regarda les miliciens arriver au croisement, puis se séparer pour prendre les trois différentes ruelles.

Ils finirent par revenir bredouilles et prirent le chemin inverse. Genesis s'autorisa enfin à lâcher Miriel.

"Tu n'as rien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas me livrer ?"

"Ne sois pas idiote", dit-il en sortant son PHS.

Il tapa un SMS, puis rangea l'appareil et fit signe à la fillette de le suivre à l'étage.

Angeal s'y trouvait et regardait par la fenêtre avec les bras croisés. En les voyant tous les deux, il parut soulagé.

"Ça va, Miriel ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?"

"Sephiroth ne peut pas t'aider, le président le retient au QG de la Shinra pour l'empêcher de t'aider. Du coup, on prend la relève", dit Genesis.

Miriel se prit la tête dans les mains. Après toutes ces années, son cauchemar devenait réel : Hojo essayait de la récupérer. À l'idée de retourner aux laboratoires pour y revivre l'enfer, elle se mit à trembler violemment. Non, tout plutôt que d'y retourner ! Mais elle s'inquiétait pour Sephiroth. Si Hojo ne récupérait pas son spécimen, qu'allait-il arriver à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père ?

Elle avait l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar que le jour où Ost-in-Edhil était tombée, puis que sa famille avait été attaquée par Sauron sous ses yeux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle leva la tête et vit Angeal qui lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

"Tout ira bien, ma puce. On ne les laissera pas te reprendre", dit-il.

Miriel prit sur elle pour lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant. C'était vrai, elle n'était pas seule, cette fois.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les deux Soldats et la fillette sortirent et prirent le chemin conduisant à l'un des ascenseurs de la ville. L'objectif était de rejoindre les Taudis. L'ascenseur du sud était visé, car il était moins bien gardé que les autres.

Arrivés devant la capsule de verre équipée d'un panneau de contrôle, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent.

Angeal sortit son badge d'identité Shinra et le glissa dans la fente du boîtier, mais un voyant rouge s'activa aussitôt et une voix électronique dit : "Accès refusé". Le Soldat essaya une deuxième fois, mais l'appareil refusait de reconnaître sa carte. Genesis essaya à son tour, mais l'accès fut également refusé. Pire encore : une grille de métal sortit du sol pour englober la cabine.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" dit Genesis.

Miriel se gratta la tête, quand elle vit son anneau à sa main.

"Plan B !" dit l'enfant.

Elle posa la main sur le boîtier puis ferma les yeux. Sa bague émit une douce lueur argentée qui enveloppa le boîtier. Tous les voyants se mirent à clignoter, puis une ampoule verte s'alluma.

"_Accès autorisé. Bon voyage !_"

La grille disparut, puis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

"Parfois, j'adore ton anneau !" dit Genesis en frottant affectueusement la chevelure de la fillette.

"Eh, ne me décoiffe pas !" dit Miriel en riant.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas vers l'appareil que soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Le panneau de contrôle explosa.

Les trois amis se retournèrent. Un groupe de miliciens de la Shinra leur faisait face, avec à leur tête Tseng.

"Désolé, messieurs, mais votre voyage s'arrête ici. Donnez-nous l'enfant et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. C'est elle, notre mission. Pas vous", dit le Turk.

Genesis se posta devant ses amis, tandis qu'Angeal posa les mains sur les épaules de Miriel et la fit doucement reculer.

"Alors là, tu rêves, Tseng", dit Genesis en brandissant son épée.

Les miliciens armèrent leurs fusils. Tseng poussa un soupir.

"Je vois, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix…"

Miriel serra fort ses mains contre son cœur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Elle regarda sa bague, puis eut soudain une idée. Elle joignit les mains contre son cœur et ferma les yeux.

"Miriel ?" demanda Angeal.

Soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, l'enfant disparut. Tout le monde regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Miriel ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'endroit. Elle était toujours avec Angeal et Genesis près de l'ascenseur en panne, et les miliciens leur faisaient face.

Mais tout avait… changé. Tout semblait sombre, comme si la ville de Midgar avait soudain basculé dans les ténèbres, et qu'une tempête de fumée grise la traversait.

_Non, ce n'est pas de la fumée, c'est… les objets qui fument_, comprit Miriel en regardant de plus près le boîtier.

Tout semblait moins consistant, comme… fait d'illusions. Par contre, les hommes étaient réels. Chose curieuse, Genesis et Angeal étaient enveloppés de lumière, comme une aura. Celle de Genesis était rouge, on aurait dit que son corps abritait une flamme puissante qui émanait de lui. Angeal émettait une lumière blanche, comme un soleil pâle.

"_**Où espères-tu te cacher, petite peste ?**_"

Cette voix… Miriel avait pensé ne plus jamais l'entendre, après avoir sombré dans le coma par sa faute, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth vienne la chercher. Lentement, elle se retourna et vit avec horreur un immense œil nimbé de flammes qui apparaissait devant elle, comme un cauchemar surgissant des ténèbres.

"_**Je te vois ! Et cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je vais t'emmener dans le néant !**_"

Miriel tomba au sol en poussant un cri. Son anneau se remit à briller d'une puissante lumière. L'enfant comprit avec horreur que sa peur activait sa magie. Comme la première fois, elle vit la lumière envahir l'espace autour d'elle.

L'enfant se sentit soudain tomber en arrière et perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Arda, Terre du Milieu, Lothlorien… _

Haldir rentrait de patrouille. Les Orques avaient tenté faible escarmouche contre ses hommes à la frontière est, mais lui et ses archers avaient facilement réduit cette menace à néant.

Depuis la chute de Sauron, les orques s'étaient dispersés et leur nombre réduit. Malgré tout, la menace n'avait jamais complètement disparu.

_Mais comparé à autrefois, nous sommes en paix. Et cette paix, nous l'avons durement gagnée_, pensa le capitaine.

En regardant les Elanors qui s'étendaient dans la clairière devant lui, l'elfe s'arrêta quelques instants. Cette vision apaisait toujours son esprit.

Finalement, il se remit en route avec les autres. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le centre de la clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent. Quelqu'un se trouvait allongé dans l'herbe, au milieu des fleurs. Un petit corps.

_Une enfant ?! _réalisa Haldir.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Cette enfant portait de curieux vêtements : une chemise blanche nouée au col par un bout de tissu noir, une veste rouge, une jupe grise s'arrêtant aux genoux, des espèces de chaussettes remontant jusqu'à ses genoux et de drôles de chaussures en cuir marron. Mais ce qui surprit plus encore Haldir fut ses oreilles, dont la pointe dépassait de sa chevelure. Une enfant elfe !

En notant ce détail, tous les elfes furent choqués. Il n'y avait pas eu de naissance d'enfant elfe depuis plus d'un Âge ! La dernière en date était celle d'Arwen Undomiel, la fille du Seigneur Elrond. Les naissances elfiques étaient toujours célébrées par leur peuple et annoncées aux autres royaumes elfiques pour leur rappeler que leur temps ne touchait pas à sa fin.

À en juger la jeunesse de ses traits, cette petite ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Haldir fut soulagé de voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser. Elle était vivante.

Haldir ordonna à un éclaireur de partir en avant à Caras Galadhon pour prévenir les seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel.

Puis, avec une extrême précaution, il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras puis se remit en route vers la cité.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel se sentait bien. En sécurité. Une douce odeur de verdure et de fleur embaumait l'air. Et des chants résonnaient à ses oreilles, parlant de lumière, d'espoir et de paix.

L'enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ses oreilles elfiques entendaient toujours les chants. Ces voix, douces et cristallines… Elle en avait déjà entendu de semblables, chez elle, dans sa cité, quand elle était petite.

Elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre aux murs blancs, décorée de sculptures évoquant les plantes. On l'avait installée dans un lit aux draps blancs brodés de fils argentés. Et on lui avait fait mettre une chemise de nuit de soie grise. Où était passé son uniforme d'écolière ? Elle fut soulagée de voir que sa bague n'avait pas disparu, pas plus que son pendentif que Sephiroth lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire : une minuscule perle de matéria de guérison attachée à une chaîne d'argent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une femme apparut dans l'encadrement. En voyant ses oreilles pointues, Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Une elfe ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru en revoir un jour.

_Non ! Ça ne veut quand même pas dire que…_

En la voyant éveillée, la femme elfe sourit puis s'approcha.

"Bienvenue en Lothlorien, mon enfant. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle avait parlé en sindarin ! Miriel n'aurait jamais cru réentendre cette langue un jour.

"Bien… Mais où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ?" répondit l'enfant.

"En Lothlorien, le royaume du seigneur Celeborn et de la dame Galadriel."

Galadriel ?! Miriel se souvenait de ce nom. Son père lui avait parlé d'elle, et du grief qui avait opposé leurs familles autrefois, du temps où Fëanor vivait encore.

Elle était donc bien revenue en Terre du Milieu. Une partie d'elle s'en réjouissait, mais l'autre s'inquiétait. Qu'allait lui faire la Dame de Lumière ?

_Ne crains rien, fille de Celebrimbor. Tu es en sécurité, ici_, dit une voix féminine dans sa tête, qui la fit sursauter.

"Les Seigneurs de la Lothlorien souhaitent te voir. Te sens-tu en état de venir avec moi jusqu'à leur demeure ?" dit la femme elfe, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction.

Acquiesçant mollement, Miriel laissa la femme lui faire mettre une robe aux motifs argentés. Une fois cela fait, elle la suivit dehors. Elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant les maisons suspendues dans les arbres. Les lanternes accrochées aux branches illuminaient la nuit, donnant au tout une atmosphère féérique.

Après avoir vécu plusieurs années à Midgar, une ville aux couleurs grises et ternes, Miriel avait l'impression d'être éblouie par toute cette lumière, cette vie et cette magie qui régnaient en ces lieux.

La femme la conduisit à travers les passerelles jusqu'à un arbre plus haut de que les autres. Une demeure plus grande et plus lumineuse que les autres y était installée.

La femme la conduisit dans le hall, face à un grand escalier. Là, elle se recula. Miriel jeta des regards anxieux aux soldats elfes postés de chaque côté de l'escalier. Un autre, aux cheveux blond pâle, vêtu d'une tenue de soldat elfe gris, se tenait également là. Il imposait le respect par sa seule présence et dégageait de la force et du charisme, malgré son calme apparent.

Enfin, les seigneurs de la Lothlorien apparurent. Celeborn était grand, avec des cheveux argentés qui rappelèrent douloureusement à Miriel ceux de Sephiroth. Et la dame Galadriel était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux d'or bouclés. Ses yeux bleus lumineux se posèrent sur l'enfant. Celle-ci crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle avait des yeux Mako. Mais elle comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait que de la lumière des étoiles, qui avaient la forme d'une fleur dans ses yeux.

"Sois la bienvenue en Lothlorien, enfant de Varda", dit Celeborn.

Miriel hésita, puis inclina la tête.

"M… merci", dit l'enfant.

"Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions ?" dit Celeborn.

"Oui… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et… en quelle année sommes-nous ?"

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Galadriel.

"Nous sommes le 22 septembre de l'année 2981 du Troisième Âge. Sauron a été vaincu, le Mordor est tombé."

"Ah… et ma famille ?" demanda l'enfant, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Les deux seigneurs échangèrent un regard. Miriel poussa un soupir.

"Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas… ? Tous… ?" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de sanglots.

"Nous avons pleuré et chanté nos morts il y a longtemps, penneth. Mais nous comprenons ton chagrin", dit Galadriel d'une voix douce.

"Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas !" cria l'enfant.

Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, tous les membres présents dans la pièce regardèrent l'enfant avec surprise.

Les yeux bleus de Miriel étaient embués par des larmes de colère et de chagrin.

"Vous en vouliez à ma famille pour ce que Fëanor a fait au peuple de votre mère, dame Galadriel ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour aider mon peuple quand le Mordor nous a attaqués, à Ost-in-Edhil. Et maintenant, alors que j'avais fini par trouver une vie paisible, loin de tout ça ailleurs, avec un nouveau père… Voilà que je dois revenir ici, où je ne suis plus à ma place et que toute ma famille est morte ! Vous allez me garder prisonnière et me torturer, peut-être ?"

"Surveille ton langage, petite ! Comment oses-tu parler de manière aussi insolente aux seigneurs de la Lothlorien ?" dit l'elfe en tenue grise.

"Paix, Haldir. Cette enfant a raison. Nous n'avons rien fait pour l'aider, ni elle ni sa famille. Je ne peux nier ma rancœur vis-à-vis de ton arrière-grand-père, Miriel. Mais je ne t'en tiens nullement responsable. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as vécu loin de tout ça pendant six ans. Mais les Valars ont décidé qu'il était temps pour toi te de revenir. Et ils m'ont chargé de veiller sur toi. Je vais donc respecter leur volonté et te laisser vivre ici comme l'une des nôtres", dit Galadriel.

Miriel serra les poings. Non, elle ne voulait pas vivre ici ! Elle voulait repartir sur Gaïa. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sephiroth ? Et Angeal et Genesis ? Avaient-ils des ennuis maintenant ? Quel sort leur réservait la Shinra ?

"Il faut également que tu saches que nul ne doit savoir qu'un membre de la lignée de Fëanor a survécu, qui plus est le gardien d'un anneau de pouvoir. Nombreux sont ceux qui en veulent aux Maîtres Forgerons pour ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la guerre contre les ténèbres, et qui désirent obtenir davantage de force. Tu porteras donc le nom de Haldaraina, à présent. Et nul ne devra avoir connaissance de ta magie."

Dépouillée à nouveau de sa vie, mais aussi de son nom… Miriel serra les poings de rage. Les Valars n'auraient-ils donc jamais aucune pitié envers elle ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Eh ouais, elle est rentrée dans son monde, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite : ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, loin de là. On est encore loin de la moitié, pour tout vous dire ! _

_Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à les exprimer par reviews, et j'y répondrai ! _

_Traduction : _

_**Penneth**__ : enfant. _

_**Haldaraina**__ : la belle qui se cache (en anglais _"hidden-gracious"_)_


	8. Haldaraina

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Note : la chanson au début du chapitre est celle du générique de fin des Chroniques de Lodoss. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube, elle est sous-titrée avec la traduction en français. ;-)_

* * *

**Haldaraina**

_Gaïa, Midgar_

Assis dans le salon chez lui, Sephiroth fixait le vide. Une grande tristesse régnait autour de lui depuis que Miriel avait disparu.

Et dire que cela faisait plus de sept ans, maintenant ! On disait que le temps finissait par guérir les blessures. Mais c'était faux. La douleur persistait. On y était juste un peu blindé. Un peu, à peine…

Et cela avait empiré, après la mort d'Angeal et la disparition de Genesis.

_Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont morts en tant que déserteurs et ennemis de la Shinra. Je ne peux même pas faire leur deuil_, pensa Sephiroth avec un mélange de rage et de chagrin.

Furieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que cela l'aiderait à se calmer.

Il s'arrêta en regardant le lavabo. Un souvenir lui revint, du temps où Miriel était encore là, ainsi que ses deux amis du Soldat.

_***Début du Flashback***_

Après leur petite virée hors de Midgar pour admirer les étoiles, Sephiroth, Miriel, Genesis et Angeal étaient retournés en ville. Les quatre amis décidèrent de passer la nuit chez Sephiroth, au cas où d'autres monstres d'Arda se manifesteraient pour enlever la fillette.

Tandis qu'Angeal et Sephiroth discutaient dans la cuisine, Genesis prit la direction de la chambre de Miriel quand il passa devant la porte ouverte de la salle de bains.

Miriel était en pyjama et tenait un rasoir qu'elle passait sur son cou barbouillé de crème à raser.

Inquiet, Genesis se tourna vers ses amis.

"Euh, Seph, Angeal… Il y a un… petit problème de rasage, là-dedans", dit-il en pointant la pièce du doigt.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui. Sephiroth fronça des sourcils et Angeal sourit.

"Oh ça, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai enlevé les lames du rasoir avant de le laisser sur le lavabo, dit Angeal. C'est juste que Miriel était très intriguée, alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait jouer avec le rasoir et la crème, si elle voulait."

Genesis se tourna vers le lavabo. Miriel venait de recouvrir son visage de crème. Les cheveux relevés en chignon, elle lui sourit.

"Je suis une geisha de Wutaï !" dit la fillette.

Genesis hocha la tête puis rejoignit ses amis dans le salon.

_***Fin du Flashback***_

Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Plus de jeu avec un rasoir sans lame et de la crème à raser. Plus de dessins ni de chansons. Plus de sourire pour l'accueillir le soir quand il rentrait. Plus de belles histoires sur Arda.

Dépité, Sephiroth prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais son visage était tellement crispé par la colère et le chagrin que ses yeux demeuraient fermés. De toute façon, il était un Soldat. Il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça.

Il essayait souvent de se faire une raison. De se dire que si Miriel était retournée dans son monde, peut-être avait-elle atterri à un endroit sûr, avec des gens qui prendraient soin d'elle.

Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Et cette ignorance le mettait d'autant plus à cran.

Soudain, son PHS sonna. Il attendit qu'il cesse de sonner pour regarder le SMS.

On lui donnait une nouvelle mission. Génial !

Cette fois, il devait partir inspecter un réacteur Mako avec Zack et quelques miliciens.

Ils devaient se rendre à Nibelheim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Des années plus tard, sur Arda, à Mirkwood… _

Legolas avançait d'un bon pas à travers les sentiers de Mirkwood. Quelques-uns de ses hommes étaient partis en éclaireur pour anticiper l'arrivée des messagers de la Lothlorien.

Depuis peu, la menace du Mordor se faisait plus présente. Une rumeur courait que l'Anneau de pouvoir avait été retrouvé. Cela expliquait donc la soudaine recrudescence des attaques d'Orques en Terre du Milieu.

Le prince jeta un regard désolé à la forêt. L'endroit n'était déjà pas sûr, la forêt était malade à cause des Ténèbres et peuplée d'orques, de loups et d'araignées géantes… sans parler d'autres choses peu recommandables. Mais depuis peu, les attaques étaient plus nombreuses et violentes que de coutume. Et le fait de devoir emmener Gollum en promenade presque tous les jours n'améliorait en rien l'humeur du prince et de ses hommes.

_Enfin, ce messager n'a rien à voir avec cette créature. C'est une corvée moindre à celles qu'Ada me donne_, pensa Legolas, essayant de positiver.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Ses oreilles d'elfe avaient détecté un bruit étranger à ceux de la forêt. Ce n'était pas un son désagréable, loin de là. Rien à voir avec le craquement sinistre des arbres ou le murmure agressif des araignées tapies dans l'ombre. On aurait dit une voix douce et claire qui chantait. Pourtant, les paroles que cette voix prononçait ne lui étaient pas familières.

"_Fushigi wo kudasai_  
_Fantasy ni tsumete_  
_Mou mayowanai wa_  
_Anata to ai no tame ni_

_Kaze no yousei_  
_Hane wo hirogete_  
_Toki no tanima wo_  
_Hikari no hayasa de hashire_

_Aishiau destiny_  
_Owari no konai yoru no you_  
_Eien to kimeta_  
_Anata dakara_

_Sa, nemurinasai_  
_Kono mune de…_"

Qu'était donc cette langue ? Elle n'avait pas les accents rudes et coupants du khuzdul, la fluidité du quenya ni le moindre lien avec les langues des hommes que l'elfe connaissait.

Mais la voix qui prononçait ces paroles était belle, envoûtante. Guidé par ce son, le prince sortit des sentiers battus et prit le chemin d'une clairière isolée.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le surprit grandement. Là, au centre de la clairière, sous la lumière des étoiles que le feuillage laissait passer, une jeune fille dansait.

Sa longue chevelure volait dans le vent, fluide et légère comme de la fumée. Elle semblait changer de couleur selon la lumière : tantôt dorée comme le soleil, tantôt argentée comme la lune ou noire comme la nuit. La peau de la danseuse irradiait une lumière évoquant celle des étoiles. Sa robe de soie verte volait autour d'elle, révélant parfois ses jambes fines. Mais plus surprenant encore, lorsque les pieds de la danseuse foulaient le sol, la terre grise et morte devenait verte, des fleurs y apparaissaient !

Legolas se demanda s'il n'avait pas plongé dans un rêve magnifique, ou bien si les Valars avaient fini par entendre les prières que son peuple adressait à Yavana pour guérir leur forêt. Cette belle dame était-elle une Maia au service de la déesse, venue apporter la paix et la vie dans leur forêt souillée par les ténèbres ?

Plongé dans sa contemplation, Legolas ne fit pas attention à son environnement. Accroupi, il bougea le pied pour se caler plus confortablement à même le sol. Mais il marcha sur une branche morte. Le craquement brisa le charme. La chanson et la danse cessèrent. La dame se tourna vers l'endroit où le bruit avait résonné.

Legolas vit soudain deux magnifiques yeux bleus se braquer sur lui puis une lueur effrayée y apparaître. Le temps qu'il se redresse et sorte en tendant les mains, la dame vit volte-face et s'enfuit vers la sortie à l'autre bout de la clairière.

"Attendez !" cria le prince.

Mais la dame avait déjà disparu. Le prince courut dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur le sol, nulle trace d'elle. Il se maudit pour sa bêtise. Il s'en voulait d'avoir espionné ainsi cette noble créature comme un jouvenceau épiant une dame sur le point de prendre son bain. Il aurait aimé s'excuser, lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il repensa à l'histoire de Luthien et Beren. Il savait maintenant ce qu'avait dû éprouver cet homme en épiant la danse de la dame elfe. Lui-même se sentait ainsi. Peiné, frustré… mais aussi sous le charme et désireux de la revoir, à n'importe quel prix !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois de retour près de la source, Miriel s'arrêta de courir. Quelle idiote elle avait été de quitter son escorte pour partir danser et chanter dans une clairière !

Mais elle n'avait pas pu y résister. La forêt de Mirkwood était si triste et dévastée. Elle avait senti la magie de sa mère, Silima, servante de la Valar purificatrice Nienna, prendre le dessus et elle avait tenté un charme pour purifier cette clairière du mal qui l'affectait. Mais il avait fallu qu'un espion l'aperçoive !

Miriel se dépêcha d'activer la magie de son anneau et changea d'apparence. Désormais, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'encre et plus courts, ils s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Sa robe de soie verte se changea en une tenue de rôdeur brun sombre. Son visage changea, ses traits se firent plus maigres et sa peau plus pâle, lui donnant l'air plus froid et quelconque.

Une fois bien déguisée, Miriel rejoignit les cavaliers elfes de la Lothlorien qui avaient installé leur bivouac sur le sentier, près d'un gros rocher. Nul ne se doutait de son manège, elle avait prétexté partir en éclaireur pour tenter de trouver du gibier.

En la voyant revenir bredouille, le chef du groupe, Orophin, haussa un sourcil moqueur. Miriel haussa des épaules et lui tendit un paquet de linge blanc. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva quelques baies.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé", dit la jeune fille.

"Je t'avais prévenue, Halda. Cette forêt n'est guère généreuse avec ses habitants depuis que les ténèbres l'ont frappée", dit l'elfe.

Halda… Le diminutif de son pseudonyme Haldaraina.

Miriel soupira. Il avait raison. Elle s'assit près de lui à même le sol et se perdit dans la contemplation du vide.

Orophin l'observa à la dérobée. La jeune fille était toujours ainsi : songeuse et triste. L'elfe ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où il l'avait vue réellement rire et sourire.

Lors des premiers jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée en Lothlorien, la fillette s'était comportée de manière tantôt triste, tantôt colérique. Elle ne supportait pas de mettre des robes, elle affirmait que dans le monde où elle avait vécu, les femmes pouvaient mettre des pantalons. Sa façon de parler et de se comporter était différente des elfes. Elle avait un caractère plus affirmé, plus expressif qu'eux. Elle faisait très… humaine ! Cela avait souvent faire sortir Haldir de ses gonds.

Orophin et son frère Rumil avaient bien ri de voir leur aîné perdre le contrôle avec l'enfant. Surtout qu'il avait été chargé de lui enseigner l'art du combat. Miriel avait de bonnes bases en matière de lutte. Elle connaissait les meilleurs moyens de parer un coup de poing, de couteau, comment se libérer de l'étreinte d'un adversaire. Apparemment, son père adoptif, un militaire, avait tenu à ce qu'elle sache se débrouiller un minimum seule face à un ennemi.

Au fil du temps, Miriel avait fini par accorder son amitié aux seigneurs de la Lothlorien ainsi qu'à Haldir et ses deux frères. Le fait de la questionner sur cet autre monde, Gaïa, avait aidé. Chaque fois que l'enfant parlait de cet endroit, son visage s'éclairait.

Mais le reste du temps, c'était un masque de tristesse. Et cela n'avait pas changé en grandissant. Miriel avait fini par rejoindre les gardiens des frontières de la Lothlorien. Ses pouvoirs étaient d'un grand secours pour repousser les attaques des Orques et soigner les blessés.

Mais Orophin n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi, triste et perdue.

"Nous sommes encore loin du palais de Mirkwood ?" demanda la jeune fille, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

"Nous y serons demain en fin de matinée", répondit Orophin. "Repose-toi, je prends le premier quart."

Miriel acquiesça, puis prit sa cape et en fit un coussin. Une fois allongée, elle fut déçue de voir que la canopée cachait les étoiles.

_Cet endroit est vraiment sombre et triste_, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle soupira en repensant aux conseils que Galadriel lui avait donnés.

"_Fais-toi discrète. Le roi est très perspicace. Et sa haine envers les fils de Fëanor est farouche. Car ils ont envahi Doriath et tué Dior, le petit-fils de Thingol. L'attaque a entraîné la destruction totale et définitive de Doriath, territoire natal d'Oropher, le père de Thranduil._"

Miriel poussa un soupir. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester en Lothlorien. Mais cela faisait des années qu'elle souhaitait voyager, découvrir le reste de la Terre du Milieu ! À part Caras Galadhorn et Ost-in-Edhil, elle n'était jamais allée nulle part.

"_Si Sephiroth était là, il me dirait que je cours un gros risque_", pensa tristement la jeune fille.

Et lui, elle l'aurait écouté. Mais depuis qu'il n'était plus là, elle avait tendance à prendre des risques.

Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par un sentiment de danger. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Les autres elfes sursautèrent face à sa réaction, mais ne tardèrent pas à se mettre sur le qui-vive. Grâce à son anneau, Miriel avait des perceptions plus affinées que les autres elfes.

Bientôt, ses doutes furent confirmés par des grognements et du métal qui cliquetait violemment. Les Orques approchaient !

Les elfes firent semblant de se rassoir et de baisser la tête comme s'ils dormaient. Arrivés à leur niveau, cachés derrière les buissons, les monstres tombèrent dans le panneau et crurent qu'ils allaient les attaquer par surprise.

Mais sitôt le premier sorti de sa cachette, Orophin se leva. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, il dégaina son arc et tira une flèche qui alla se planter dans l'œil du monstre.

Les autres, stupéfaits, réagirent de justesse quand les elfes leur foncèrent dessus avec leurs épées.

Les elfes crurent qu'ils avaient gagné lorsqu'ils achevèrent le dernier, quand d'autres bruits leur parvinrent depuis les buissons. Les renforts arrivaient ! Et cette fois, les elfes n'avaient plus l'effet de surprise à leur avantage.

Néanmoins, ils reprirent le combat de plus belle.

Trois orques foncèrent sur Miriel. Gagnée par le surnombre, elle finit par abandonner son épée pour passer aux dagues. Les maniant avec habileté, elle tournoya et les fit danser dans les airs. Elle trancha la gorge du plus proche et planta ses armes dans les deux restants sur sa gauche et sa droite.

Elle sentit soudain la présence d'un autre dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour parer la hache qu'il levait vers sa tête quand une flèche se planta dans la gorge du monstre. Miriel se tourna vers la direction d'où venait la flèche et vit un archer blond vêtu de vert et de brun sortir des buissons, arc à la main. D'autres elfes sylvains bruns et roux apparurent à sa suite et se joignirent à la mêlée.

Bientôt, enfin, les Orques furent tous tués. Miriel regarda le carnage avec un sentiment de fatigue, de peur et de victoire mêlé. Elle se sentait toujours ainsi après une bataille. Au moins, elle ne vomissait plus comme la toute première fois qu'elle s'était battue contre des Orques. Compréhensif, Haldir l'avait soutenue tout du long et dit que cela faisait toujours cet effet la première fois.

Miriel vit l'archer blond s'approcher d'elle.

"Êtes-vous le meneur ?"

"Non, c'est Orophin, il…" dit Miriel en le cherchant des yeux.

"Haldaraina !" dit Calaglin, un des elfes de la Lorien.

Miriel courut près de lui et vit qu'il était au chevet d'Orophin ! Ce dernier était allongé, les mains crispées sur son ventre d'où s'échappait du sang.

Miriel se dépêcha de sortir de sa sacoche un bandage et lui fit un rapide garrot avec l'aide de Calaglin. Orophin avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par la douleur.

L'archer blond s'approcha et fit la grimace en voyant la plaie. C'était une méchante blessure.

Soudain, Orophin fut pris de spasmes… puis s'affaissa. Calaglin posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire puis secoua la tête.

"Il est tombé", dit l'elfe.

"NON !" cria Miriel.

Elle repoussa Calaglin et se mit à presser la poitrine d'Orophin. Les elfes froncèrent des sourcils.

"Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi martelez-vous sa poitrine ainsi ?" dit l'archer avec l'air indigné.

N'avait-elle donc point de respect pour son défunt capitaine ?

"J'essaie de le ramener !" s'écria Miriel, en essayant de respecter le rythme des pressions du massage cardiaque tel qu'on le lui avait enseigné à l'école.

Mais elle avait beau appuyer, Orophin demeurait inerte. Miriel secoua la tête. Non, pas lui ! En plus, Haldir et Rumil ne le lui pardonneraient jamais…

"ALLEZ, BON SANG ! REVIENS !" cria la jeune fille, à bout de nerfs.

Elle leva le poing et l'abattit violemment sur la poitrine d'Orophin. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en poussant un râle puis se mit à tousser. Les elfes émirent tous des hoquets de surprise, puis les soldats de la Lorien sourirent et regardèrent avec soulagement leur chef qui se relevait en grimaçant.

"Les cavernes de Mandos…" dit Orophin.

"Tu ne les verras pas aujourd'hui", dit Miriel en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

Elle se releva en s'épongeant le front. Elle avait eu si peur ! Les soldats de la Lorien lui adressaient des sourires reconnaissants. Tandis que ceux de Mirkwood la considéraient avec curiosité et admiration.

"Comment l'avez-vous ramené ? Un sortilège ?" demanda l'archer blond.

"Euh, non… Un massage cardiaque", dit Miriel, réalisant soudain qu'elle avait dérogé à l'une des règles qu'on lui avait données avant de quitter la Lorien : ne pas attirer l'attention.

L'elfe blond la considéra en silence. Grande, brune, le teint pâle avec un visage maigre, elle n'était pas d'une aussi grande beauté qu'Arwen. Mais en voyant ses yeux bleus, il fronça des sourcils. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que la superbe créature qu'il avait vue danser dans la clairière !

De son côté, Miriel observa l'elfe. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et avait des cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argent. Son visage était beau et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle reflétant la lumière des étoiles, mais il y avait aussi de la mélancolie dans son regard.

Voyant qu'il la dévisageait depuis un bon moment, la jeune fille croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

"Vous allez me scruter comme ça encore longtemps, messire… ?"

"Legolas, fils de Thranduil", dit l'elfe en lui souriant poliment.

Miriel sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de commettre une belle gaffe ! Elle avait joué aux guérisseuses miracles devant le fils du roi. Et il allait sûrement raconter cela à son père, Thranduil, sitôt arrivé au palais.

_Et moi qui voulais passer inaperçu…_ se dit la jeune fille avec amertume.


	9. Aveux et confidences

_Salut ! _

_Merci à **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoile**s pour leurs reviews. Les suppliques de cette dernière m'ont émue, je publie donc la suite tant attendue.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Aveux et confidences**

Miriel avait lu et entendu de nombreuses histoires sur Mirkwood. Haldir avait déjà visité ce royaume et lui en avait parlé.

Mais rien n'avait préparé la jeune fille à ce qu'elle voyait. Tandis que les elfes marchaient à travers le palais, la jeune fille admirait les lieux. Taillés à l'intérieur de la montagne, les couloirs étaient éclairés par des lanternes des torches.

De nombreuses cascades coulaient le long des murs, diffusant une atmosphère fraîche et agréablement humide. Des tapisseries et des statues ornaient également certains endroits.

Les elfes qui habitaient ici portaient tous des vêtements tirant sur le vert et le brun. Les gardes avaient un air plus imposant et effrayant que ceux de la Lothlorien. Armés de grandes lances, ils portaient d'épaisses armures dorées et leur visage était caché par des casques voilés.

Tout y était beau et incroyable, mais c'était une beauté froide et dure comme la pierre. Alors que la Lothlorien dégageait une atmosphère de lumière douce et éthérée. Miriel se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir, mais il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Les elfes finirent de gravir un grand escalier pour traverser un pont fait de grandes racines d'arbres souterraines. La salle du trône était plutôt petite et sans murs. Située au centre de la montagne, sur une esplanade de pierre et de bois rond, elle s'arrêtait devant un escalier conduisant à un immense trône orné d'andouillers au sommet. Le roi Thranduil y siégeait.

Grand, vêtu d'une tunique argentée striée de fils dorés, ses doigts étaient ornés de nombreuses bagues. Une couronne de branches d'arbre noir ornait sa chevelure blond pâle, et des feuilles d'automne l'ornaient. Son visage était un masque froid, impassible, mais Miriel y discernait une forme de mépris.

Legolas inclina la tête devant son père.

"Majesté, voici les émissaires de la Lothlorien", dit-il.

Thranduil se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Miriel regarda Orophin s'avancer puis s'incliner en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Miriel serra les poings. Même si Orophin avait été mort, il marchait normalement et parvenait à parler. Mais elle savait qu'il souffrait. Comme tous les elfes, elle avait le don d'empathie.

"Roi Thranduil, au nom des miens, je vous remercie de nous accorder cette audience", dit-il.

"Soyez tous les bienvenus à Mirkwood. Nous discuterons plus tard des nouvelles que vous nous apportez. Pour l'heure, vous devez être las de votre voyage, surtout après avoir été attaqués par des Orques. Mes guérisseurs sont à la disposition des blessés. Des serviteurs vous conduiront à vos appartements", dit le roi.

Miriel en fut soulagée. L'entretien avec Orophin et le roi se ferait donc en privé, sans elle !

Elle suivit donc les autres à travers les couloirs. Orophin prit le chemin de l'aile des guérisseurs avec un guide, tandis que d'autres les conduisaient vers l'aile des chambres pour invités.

Sitôt arrivée dans sa chambre, Miriel se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Enfin, elle pouvait se reposer !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se décrasser. Une fois propre après un bon bain, elle retourna dans la chambre et enfila une tunique de rechange. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre une robe pour l'intérieur du palais, mais c'était trop demander à une jeune fille qui avait vécu son enfance dans un monde moderne où les femmes avaient un statut un peu plus égal à celui des hommes.

Une fois vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique argentée propre, elle arrangea ses longs cheveux noirs en natte. Elle portait toujours son fidèle pendentif de matéria de soin et son anneau de pouvoir.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle rester dans sa chambre ? Elle savait qu'elle devait se faire discrète, rien que l'épisode dans la forêt avait été une grossière erreur.

Mais elle mourrait d'envie d'explorer un peu les lieux.

_Au point où j'en suis… Sortir me promener ne m'aidera pas à me cacher. Allez, tant pis_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et se mit à marcher à travers les couloirs. Il faisait nuit, elle pouvait le voir par une ouverture dans la roche devant laquelle la jeune fille passa. Elle sourit en voyant les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle allait passer son chemin, quand elle vit que quelqu'un était assis près de l'ouverture et regardait le ciel avec l'air songeur.

Elle reconnut Legolas. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendit entonner la mélodie d'une de ses chansons, celle-là même qu'elle avait chantée dans la clairière en dansant dans la forêt !

Intriguée, elle s'approcha.

"Bonsoir, seigneur Legolas", dit-elle.

Cessant de fredonner, le prince se retourna et inclina la tête.

"Bonsoir, Haldaraida."

"Quel air chantiez-vous ?"demanda la jeune fille.

"Une mélodie que j'ai entendue peu avant de vous rencontrer. Elle hantait mes songes, c'est pourquoi je suis ici, et non en train de dormir dans mes appartements."

_C'est donc lui, l'espion qui m'a surprise dans la clairière !_ comprit la jeune fille.

Finalement, il valait mieux qu'elle poursuivre son chemin… Non, mieux, il fallait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre ! Elle allait s'y barricader et se cacher sous sa couette.

Déterminée, elle se retourna, quand la voix du prince l'arrêta.

"Le roi a écouté le récit d'Orophin. Il est fort intrigué par ce que vous avez fait."

Miriel prit sur elle pour ne pas serrer les poings.

"Je n'ai rien fait d'admirable, monseigneur. Je vous assure."

Legolas eut un sourire amusé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, le doute le reprit. Pourquoi diable avait-elle les mêmes yeux que la dame qui l'avait envoûté par sa danse et son chant ?

"Votre modestie ne fait qu'accroître les mystères qui vous entourent", dit le prince.

Miriel haussa des épaules.

"Est-ce un reproche ?" demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

"Non. Une simple constatation. Et vous, pourquoi ne dormiez-vous pas ?"

"Je voulais visiter. J'ai vécu longtemps en Lothlorien. Pour moi, ce voyage est comme une bouffée d'air frais dans mon existence", dit la jeune fille.

"Je vous comprends. Moi-même, j'ai longtemps vécu dans ce royaume. J'ai voyagé au nord pendant plusieurs années, au pays de Dun, et ce fut à la fois dépaysant et agréable."

"Le nord ? Vous avez donc rencontré des Dunedains ?" demanda Miriel, fort curieuse.

Le prince acquiesça et se mit à lui parler de son périple. Miriel finit par le rejoindre sur la corniche et l'écouta avec attention. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que le prince s'était lié d'amitié avec des rôdeurs humains, en particulier l'un d'eux du nom d'Estel. Ce prince elfe ne cessait de l'étonner. Il n'avait pas l'air froid et dur comme son père. Il semblait bien plus idéaliste.

"Les Hommes sont étranges", poursuivit Legolas. "À la fois plus faibles que nous en terme d'endurance, mais aussi plus forts en volonté. Ils vivent tout avec une plus grande intensité, comme s'ils étaient conscients du temps très court qui leur était imparti et qu'ils voulaient en profiter un maximum."

"C'est vrai, ils sont plus expressifs et pressés que nous", dit Miriel.

"Vraiment ? Je croyais que la Lothlorien n'entretenait aucun lien commercial avec les Hommes. Vous semblez parler par expérience, vous qui y avez toujours vécu…" dit Legolas, intrigué.

_Bravo, Miss Cruche ! _se sermonna Miriel en se mordant les lèvres.

"Je n'ai pas toujours vécu en Lothlorien, en fait. Quand j'étais petite… j'ai été élevée par un Homme, parmi les siens. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans."

"Pourquoi ? Où étaient vos parents ?"

Miriel se contenta de baisser les yeux. Comprenant qu'il avait commis un impair, Legolas s'empressa de s'excuser.

"Je suis désolé, Haldairada. Je ne voulais pas…"

"Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monseigneur ! Sauf si vous êtes celui qui a ordonné aux Orques de capturer ma famille et de les emmener au Mordor", dit Miriel sur un ton faussement rassurant.

Legolas hocha la tête.

"J'ai vécu six ans avec mon père adoptif. Six ans de pur bonheur. Il n'était pas toujours là, car c'était un militaire et il était très pris. Mais il m'a élevée et aimée comme sa fille."

Machinalement, Miriel prit dans ses doigts la petite matéria à son cou.

"Et puis, j'ai dû retourner vivre parmi nos égaux, en Lothlorien. Contre mon gré, hélas. Mais j'ai appris à passer outre mon chagrin et à continuer de vivre", conclut Miriel.

"Mais vous nourrissez toujours l'espoir de le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?" devina Legolas.

"Ça se voit tant que ça ?"

Le prince se contenta de répondre par un silence. Miriel et lui contemplèrent un instant les étoiles.

"Cet air que vous m'entendiez fredonner… Si je vous disais où je l'ai entendu, me croiriez-vous ?" demanda le prince.

"Pourquoi ne vous croirais-je pas ?" demanda Miriel, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Legolas haussa des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Celle qui chantait cet air semblait parler une langue qui m'est inconnue. Et… elle utilisait une magie qui semblait guérir la nature autour d'elle. Cela fait près d'un Âge que mon peuple prie Yavanna de nous venir en aide pour soigner notre forêt. Et hier soir, juste avant notre rencontre… j'ai cru que nos souhaits allaient être exaucés ! Vous devez me trouver stupide…" dit le prince avec un rire désabusé.

Sans réfléchir, Miriel posa la main sur le bras du prince. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise. Réalisant la portée de son geste, Miriel retira sa main.

"Cela n'a rien de stupide, monseigneur. Prier pour que les Ténèbres disparaissent est un acte noble. De moins en moins de gens le font, tant l'espoir est fragile."

Miriel était bien placée pour le savoir. N'avait-elle pas prié pendant des mois pour que quelqu'un la sorte des laboratoires d'Hojo où elle avait vécu l'enfer ?

"Et si vous jugez que cette mystérieuse femme existe, alors cela est sans doute vrai. Vous n'avez en rien l'air d'un sot ou d'un être naïf à mes yeux. Je suis sûre que cette femme est sensible aux ténèbres qui touchent la forêt", dit Miriel.

La jeune fille ignorait ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi parlait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne connaissait Legolas que depuis quelques heures, et elle se confiait à lui comme à un ami ! Elle qui avait mis des mois à se confier aux seigneurs de la Lothlorien et Haldir… Mais le prince était étrange, il lui inspirait confiance et il se dégageait de lui une tristesse qui lui rappelait la sienne. Celle d'aspirer à une vie et un monde meilleurs, et pourtant inaccessibles aux yeux des autres.

Touché par les paroles réconfortantes de l'elfe, Legolas n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car un garde apparut devant eux.

"Mon prince, le roi demande à voir l'elfe répondant au nom d'Haldaraida", dit-il.

Miriel sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Legolas se leva et dit au garde qu'ils arrivaient. La jeune femme regarda le prince avec horreur.

Se méprenant sur son expression, le prince lui sourit avec l'air rassurant.

"N'ayez crainte, je sais que mon père a une réputation dure et sévère, mais jamais il ne ferait de mal à une elfe. Qui plus est une guérisseuse miracle."

_Mouais, ça dépend si l'elfe est une descendante de Fëanor doublée d'une gardienne d'un des puissants anneaux de pouvoir qu'il convoite_, se dit la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé.

Elle suivit le prince vers la salle du trône en réfléchissant. Orophin était-il au courant de cet entretien ? Elle aurait aimé aller le voir avant de parler au roi. Mais cela aurait sans doute semblé suspect, voire insultant.

Le prince la conduisit jusqu'à une salle différente de celle du trône. Située plus bas dans le palais, avec de grandes ouvertures laissant voir les lumières des habitations elfiques dans les parois de la montagne, elle disposait d'un immense bassin d'eau souterraine. Une table avec du vin et des verres était disposée tout près.

Le roi se trouvait debout devant le bassin. Un verre de vin à la main, il avait troqué sa tunique de roi contre une autre dorée, avec un grand manteau de velours rouge. Sans sa couronne, il semblait plus jeune et ses cheveux plus blonds.

En voyant la jeune fille en compagnie du prince, le roi fronça des sourcils.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de venir, ion nîn."

"Je sais. Mais je me trouvais avec la dame Haldaraida quand vous l'avez mandée, aussi l'ai-je conduite ici moi-même."

Thranduil jaugea l'elfe du regard. Celle-ci baissa respectueusement les yeux et inclina la tête.

"Mon seigneur", dit-elle en guise de salut.

Legolas prit congé. Thranduil prit son temps pour regarder l'elfe. Petite, plutôt maigre, vêtue en garde de la Lothlorien, avec des cheveux noirs et raides, elle avait l'air fort quelconque et moins jolie que les nobles dames elfes qu'il avait déjà vues. Mais la pierre qui scintillait à son cou tout comme l'anneau à son doigt semblaient indiquer qu'elle était de noble lignage.

"Quel est votre nom, et d'où venez-vous ?" demanda Thranduil.

"Haldaraida, du royaume de la Lothlorien, monseigneur."

"Est-ce votre royaume d'origine ?"

"Non. Mais on m'a recueillie en Lorien quand j'avais dix ans."

"Dix ans… Et quel âge avez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai… soixante-huit ans, monseigneur."

En fait, si on tenait compte de sa date de naissance en Terre du Milieu, elle avait plusieurs siècles. Mais le temps s'écoulait plus lentement sur Gaïa, apparemment. En dix ans, Sauron avait été vaincu, ce qui représentait la moitié d'un Âge ici.

"Soixante-huit ans ?! Vous êtes bien jeune, pour une garde de la Lothlorien ! Mon plus jeune capitaine avait plus de six cents ans", dit le roi avec l'air choqué.

Miriel haussa des épaules. En effet, les elfes ne devenaient réellement adultes qu'au bout de cent ans, voire deux cents. Mais le fait d'avoir été vécu enfant parmi les humains lui avait appris à évoluer mentalement sur le même rythme qu'eux. Miriel se sentait donc adulte, mentalement. Et puis, elle n'était qu'à moitié elfe, puisque sa mère était une Maia.

Thranduil continua de la jauger encore un moment. Miriel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La manière dont il la scrutait la mettait mal à l'aise. Legolas l'avait bien dévisagée aussi, mais d'une manière moins perturbante, il affichait une curiosité sincère. Thranduil semblait essayer de percer toutes ses murailles pour atteindre son âme et la mettre à nu.

"J'avoue que vous m'intriguez, Haldaraida… Si vous vous appelez vraiment ainsi", dit le roi en se détournant pour boire une gorgée de vin.

Miriel sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait en sortir.

"Vous êtes encore une enfant, et pourtant vous endossez déjà le rôle d'un soldat. Vous avez été élevée par les seigneurs de la Lothlorien, qui plus est. Quel intérêt représentez-vous donc pour eux ?"

"Je… Ils m'ont prise en pitié, sans doute", dit Miriel.

Les lèvres du roi s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur.

"Je doute que la Sorcière du Bois Doré ait pitié de tous les orphelins d'Arda au point de leur ouvrir sa porte. Mais il est vrai que son beau-fils, un semi-elfe, a pris en pitié un pauvre humain orphelin", dit le roi d'une voix chargée de mépris.

Miriel sentit un mélange d'horreur, de colère et de tristesse l'envahir. Comment le roi pouvait-il parler ainsi de la dame Galadriel et du seigneur Elrond ?

"Vous devez vous aussi avoir quelque chose de spécial, non ? Dame Haldaraida…" dit-il d'une voix suave, envoûtante.

Miriel eut un frisson. La voix du roi était comme un serpent qui glissait sur sa peau, essayant d'abaisser ses défenses pour la mordre jusqu'au sang.

"D'autant que je sais reconnaître un enchantement quand j'en vois un", dit le roi.

"Quoi ?!" dit Miriel en relevant la tête.

"Votre visage. Vous portez un masque, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle réalisa soudain que Thranduil était près d'elle. _Trop_ près. Sa main chargée de bagues se tendit vers la joue de l'elfe qui eut un geste de recul. Lorsque ses doigts froids effleurèrent sa joue, Miriel sentit comme une décharge électrique. Son anneau sembla chauffer à sa main, puis devenir froid.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit le roi ouvrir des yeux ronds et reculer.

"Impossible…"

Miriel se tourna vers le bassin et vit avec horreur que son reflet avait changé. Elle était redevenue elle-même ! Le roi eut un sourire triomphant.

"Je me disais bien avoir déjà vu ces yeux bleus quelque part… Fille de Fëanor !" cracha-t-il avec mépris.

"Ce n'est pas que ce vous croyez, monseigneur !" dit Miriel, affolée.

"Et que dois-je croire ? Vous vous introduisez dans mon royaume sous une fausse identité, vous nous mentez, à moi comme à mon fils."

"Je ne suis pas comme mes ancêtres ! Ma vie de gardien de la Lothlorien me suffit, et je ne suis pas venue vous prendre quoi que ce soit."

"Mais bien sûr…" dit le roi, avant de plisser les yeux vers sa main.

Miriel comprit trop tard son erreur : il avait vu son anneau !

"Qu'est-ce que cet anneau ?" dit-il avec l'air soudain fort curieux, voire… avide ?

"C'est à moi !" dit la jeune fille sur un ton sec.

Le roi la fusilla du regard.

"Je vois… À votre place, je me montrerais plus coopérative, surtout si vous tenez à gagner ma confiance. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas provoquer une guerre entre mon royaume et celui de la Lothlorien à cause de votre petite mascarade ?"

Miriel serra les poings. Là, c'en était trop ! Le sourire froid et hypocrite du roi, la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux et tout ce qu'il avait osé dire jusque-là… Et maintenant il osait lui faire du chantage ?!

"Votre confiance, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense !" explosa la jeune fille.

Le roi prit l'air choqué, puis furieux. Réalisant trop tard la portée de son geste, Miriel porta la main à sa bouche.

"Gardes ! Emmenez cette insolente !" dit le roi.

Impuissante, Miriel se fit empoigner par les deux gardes postés à l'entrée. On l'entraîna jusqu'aux escaliers étroits menant aux geôles du royaume. Une fois enfermée dans une cellule, la jeune fille regarda le gardien des clefs verrouiller la porte puis remonter les escaliers vers les étages supérieurs.

Désespérée, Miriel se laissa tomber sur le banc en pierre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? Et de dire de telles choses ? Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, le roi avait tout fait pour la mettre à bout.

Si Sephiroth avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement fait la leçon. Angeal aussi. Et Genesis l'aurait félicitée, voire encouragée à dire des choses plus méchantes le prochain coup.

Comme à chaque fois que la nostalgie de Gaïa l'envahissait, Miriel prit son pendentif dans ses mains et regarda la lumière verte de la petite matéria briller sur les parois des murs.

Elle sentit soudain une présence et se tourna vers les barreaux. Bientôt, le visage de Legolas apparut. Ce dernier se figea en la voyant.

"C'était donc vous…" dit-il.

Miriel poussa un soupir. De son côté, Legolas la regarda avec l'air mi-incrédule mi-émerveillé. Elle était là, avec ses cheveux aux couleurs sombres, dorés et argentés, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous manipuler, je vous jure", dit Miriel.

"Alors, pourquoi avoir fui quand vous m'avez vu, dans la forêt ?" demanda le prince.

"J'avais peur."

"Peur ?"

"Toute ma vie, on m'a dit de me cacher, me faire toute petite, ne pas montrer ma magie aux autres. Et vous avez failli tout gâcher, dans cette clairière. Du moins, je le pensais. Maintenant, je réalise que c'est ma faute. Je n'ai jamais été très prudente", soupira la jeune elfe.

Legolas hocha la tête, quand il nota les lumières vertes qui dansaient sur les murs, projetées par son pendentif.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

Miriel baissa les yeux vers son pendentif, puis sourit.

"Un cadeau de mon père adoptif. Le dernier qu'il m'ait fait avant qu'on soit séparés, quand j'avais dix ans. C'est une matéria."

"Matéria… ?"

"Un cristal magique renfermant les souvenirs et les secrets de personnes dotées de grands pouvoirs."

Puis, en voyant l'air sceptique du prince, la jeune fille serra fort le bijou dans sa main puis tendit l'autre vers lui. Aussitôt, une douce lumière verte jaillit de sa paume et flotta jusqu'au prince, droit sur une vieille blessure à son épaule gauche, qui n'avait jamais complètement guéri.

Surpris, celui-ci sentit la douleur disparaître, remplacée par une chaleur réconfortante.

"Vous êtes incroyable", dit le prince.

Miriel secoua la tête.

"Vous êtes bien le premier à me dire ça, ici."

"Je ne suis pas le seul, Meldamiriel. Mes hommes ont été impressionnés par votre prestation dans la forêt. La rumeur court déjà dans tout le palais : la lignée de Fëanor a survécu."

"Tiens, vous connaissez mon vrai nom ? Mais comment ? Je ne l'ai même pas dit à votre père."

"Orophin me l'a dit. Quand il a appris votre emprisonnement, il nous a parlé, à moi et mon père. Il a raconté beaucoup de choses pour justifier votre cause. Même que vous avec vécu un temps dans… un autre monde."

"Et vous le croyez, vous ?"

Legolas haussa des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je vous ai vue dans cette clairière, tous mes repères semblent s'effondrer, tant vous me troublez…"

Miriel rougit devant le regard pénétrant du prince.

"Comment était-ce, dites-moi ?" demanda Legolas.

"Quoi ?"

"Cet autre monde où vous avez vécu. Cette langue étrange que vous utilisiez pour votre chanson, et cette manière de réanimer quelqu'un… Est-ce là-bas que vous avez appris tout ça ?"

Comme à chaque fois qu'on l'interrogeait sur Gaïa, Miriel ne put réprimer un sourire rayonnant. Elle se mit à lui parler de cette planète, les légendes sur la Rivière de la Vie, les Cetras, les matérias, son père adoptif et ses amis, les coutumes de cet autre monde…

Assis sur les marches, Legolas l'écouta avec passion. Imaginer un monde où l'on pouvait invoquer l'aide des dieux grâce à des cristaux appelés _matérias_, penser que les esprits des défunts parcouraient le monde à travers une rivière magique… Tout ça était fascinant.

Le prince comprit vite que Miriel n'était pas comme Fëanor et sa famille. Elle était de leur sang, mais son cœur était attaché à celui de Sephiroth, cet homme qui l'avait élevée dans les joies d'une vie simple et aimante. Elle n'avait rien d'une princesse orgueilleuse et avide de pouvoir, comme ses ancêtres. Par certains côtés, elle était comme son ami Aragorn : dernière descendante d'une lignée royale presque éteinte, et accablée par les péchés de ses aïeux. Cela ne fit que renforcer davantage l'affinité du prince à son égard.

Mais, loin au-dessus d'eux, au sommet des marches, le roi Thranduil les observait. Le visage sombre, les yeux étincelants de colère, il serra les poings.

Lui qui était sorti de ses appartements pour prévenir son fils du danger de cette fille, il réalisait maintenant que c'était trop tard.

Mais il se jura de trouver une solution. Il ne laisserait pas un autre membre de la lignée de Fëanor blesser un membre de sa famille.

Et surtout pas son fils unique !


	10. Il est temps de partir !

_Salut, tout le monde ! _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps. J'étais très occupée. Disons en gros que j'ai eu des problèmes au travail et que j'ai dû me battre pour arranger ça et ne pas me faire virer. _

_Mais j'ai réussi ! _

_Et donc, me revoici, avec la suite de cette histoire. Ah, c'est bon d'écrire, j'avais pas fait ça depuis plus d'une semaine, tant j'étais rongée par l'inquiétude et les problèmes. _

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **SilentLyoness** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **SilentLyoness** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques ! _

_Traductions de l'elfique dans ce texte : _

_**Boe ammen veriad lîn**__ : Nous avons besoin de votre protection. _

_**Tevenyel **__: Je vous déteste. _

_**Hannon le**__ : Merci. _

* * *

**Il est temps de partir ! **

Il faisait anormalement chaud.

Miriel était cernée par les flammes. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se trouvait dans un village ravagé par un incendie. Les montagnes alentour étaient recouvertes par l'obscurité de la nuit, donnant à cet endroit une atmosphère infernale.

Miriel baissa les yeux et vit que des hommes et des femmes gisaient par terre, baignant dans leur sang. Certains corps brûlaient. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés par les flammes montraient des marques d'épée. On les avait tués avec une lame.

La jeune fille aperçut soudain quelqu'un un peu plus loin devant elle. En voyant sa longue chevelure argentée, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

"Sephiroth !" cria la jeune fille.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'interpelé leva la tête. Miriel fit quelques pas vers lui, quand un détail l'arrêta. Il tenait Masamune à la main. Elle était dégoulinante de sang. Et lorsque son propriétaire leva la tête vers la jeune fille, celle-ci vit qu'il arborait un air froid et cruel qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle, comme s'il était possédé.

Perplexe, Miriel regarda son père d'adoption lui tourner le dos puis disparaître dans les flammes et l'obscurité.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain que le feu avait gagné du terrain et l'entourait de toutes parts, maintenant. Elle devait sortir de là ou elle allait brûler vive !

Elle se mit à tousser. L'air se faisait rare. Soudain, les flammes devant elle se dressèrent vers le ciel et prirent la forme d'un grand œil menaçant.

"_**Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu ne peux pas te cacher !**_" dit la voix désincarnée de Sauron.

"NON !" cria Miriel en tendant les bras devant elle.

"Miriel ? Miriel ! MIRIEL ! Revenez à vous !" cria une voix.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux bleu clair qui la regardaient.

L'elfe mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans sa cellule. Mais la porte était ouverte, un garde se tenait là, un trousseau de clefs à la main. Et Legolas était auprès de la jeune fille. Il la tenait aux bras et avait l'air inquiet.

"Vous avez fait un cauchemar", dit le prince.

Miriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul un sanglot en sortit. Tremblante de peur, elle se blottit sans réfléchir dans les bras du prince. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte. Tout en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre, il berça la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci pleurait et s'agrippait à sa tunique. Le prince entrouvrit les lèvres et entonna, à voix très basse, un chant elfique destiné à l'apaiser. Cela fit bientôt effet. Miriel finit par se calmer et resta un moment pelotonnée contre son ami, puisant du réconfort dans sa présence.

"Merci", dit-elle.

"Vous voulez me parler de votre rêve ?" dit le prince.

"Oui, mais… J'ai terriblement soif !"

"Je comprends. Ne bougez pas, je reviens avec de l'eau."

"Je ne risque pas de bouger. Je vous rappelle que je suis prisonnière. D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entré ?"

"Le garde vous a entendu crier. Je n'étais pas loin, aussi je suis vite venu et lui ai ordonné d'ouvrir pour essayer de vous aider."

Miriel regarda le prince avec étonnement. Il devait vraiment être attaché à elle pour avoir fait ça.

"Merci", lui dit-elle avec un sourire ému.

Legolas répondit à son sourire, puis s'éloigna. Le garde referma la porte. Le claquement sombre des barreaux fit s'éteindre le sourire de Miriel. La jeune fille se rassit sur le banc et réfléchit. Ce rêve lui avait semblé incroyablement réel.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas fait de rêve sur son père adoptif depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce un tour de Sauron pour l'affaiblir mentalement ?

Elle soupira. Peu importait cela, en fin de compte. Orphin et les soldats de la Lothlorien étaient partis il y a deux jours, forcés de rejoindre leur royaume pour aider les soldats qui subissaient des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes d'Orques. La jeune fille aurait aimé les rejoindre et les aider.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa prison se rouvrit. Legolas revenait déjà avec de l'eau ? Elle vit qu'il n'y avait que deux gardes.

"Le roi veut vous parler. Suivez-nous", dit l'un d'eux.

Acquiesçant, Miriel se leva et monta les escaliers avec eux. Elle crut qu'ils la conduisaient à la salle du trône pour être jugée. Au lieu de quoi, ils la menèrent vers un couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes, avant d'emprunter l'une d'elles. Celle-ci débouchait sur un escalier qui descendait vers une salle souterraine.

L'endroit était d'une beauté incroyable. Les lanternes accrochées au plafond diffusaient une faible lumière qui faisait étinceler les cristaux incrustés dans les murs et les stalactites.

Des clapotis se faisaient entendre lorsque de l'eau tombait des stalactites pour tomber dans l'eau de grands bassins d'eau naturels, émettant des notes cristallines qui résonnaient en écho.

"Cette salle s'appelle la Grotte des Cristaux. Je viens ici lorsque je souhaite méditer ou débattre de problèmes difficiles à résoudre", dit Thranduil.

Poussant un cri de surprise, Miriel se retourna. Le roi se tenait près d'un des bassins. Il avait remis sa tunique de roi argentée et sa couronne. Les ombres projetées par les colonnes de pierre et les lampes lui donnaient l'air plus sombre et mystérieux. Les nombreuses bagues qu'il portait aux doigts et la broche d'or et d'argent sur sa poitrine brillaient dans le noir. Dans cet univers de roche, de cristaux et d'obscurité, il semblait à sa place : un être froid, au cœur dur comme la pierre, avide de cristaux et de pierres rares.

D'un geste, le roi congédia les gardes. Miriel sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent.

"J'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur vous après notre première entrevue, Melmadiriel. Ainsi, vous avez vécu isolée dans un autre monde pendant quelques années, alors qu'un Âge s'est écoulé pour nous tous, ici…"

Miriel serra les poings. Il avait donc entendu les choses qu'elle racontait à Legolas lorsqu'elle était en cellule. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait partagé ses secrets avec son ami, pas avec ce roi froid et arrogant, à la politique isolationniste.

"Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez, Miriel. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas comme vos ancêtres, après tout…" dit le roi en la regardant attentivement.

Miriel se fit violence pour ne pas répondre. La dernière fois, son insolence lui avait coûté cher. Et elle sentait que le roi n'avait pas fini de parler.

"Que vous a-t-on raconté sur votre famille, à votre retour en Lothlorien ?" demanda le roi.

"… La dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn m'ont dit qu'après avoir été capturé par Sauron et emmené en Mordor, mon père s'est fait torturer. Le Seigneur Ténébreux voulait connaître l'emplacement des anneaux elfiques, mais il n'a rien pu obtenir de lui. Il est mort peu après."

Thranduil hocha la tête. Malgré l'obscurité, Miriel vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"L'on ne vous a pas tout dit, princesse d'Eregion. En tant que membre de la garde de la Lothlorien, je suppose que vous êtes au courant du retour de Sauron ?"

"Oui…"

"L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé."

Miriel hocha la tête. Ça, elle s'en serait doutée. Les visions qu'elle avait depuis quelques mois le confirmaient. L'œil de Sauron la narguait dans ses rêves, mais lorsqu'il ne s'en prenait pas à elle, l'esprit de la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espionner, alors qu'il sondait la Terre du Milieu de son regarda brûlant, à la recherche de son précieux anneau.

"Et votre sort est intimement lié à l'Unique", dit le roi.

Miriel haussa un sourcil.

"Je sais que vous portez à votre doigt l'un des anneaux de pouvoir. Votre père n'en a pas forgé trois mais quatre pour les elfes."

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle revit le visage de son père, alors qu'il lui parlait pour la dernière fois.

_Celebrimbor sortit alors un anneau de la poche de sa tunique. Il prit la petite main de l'enfant et lui passa le bijou au doigt._

_"Ne l'enlève jamais de ta main, Meldamiriel. Tant que tu le porteras, il y aura de l'espoir."_

_Puis il prit la petite tête de l'enfant entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Impuissante, Miriel le regarda sortir du bureau._

"Je suis prêt à oublier notre altercation et à vous laisser circuler librement dans mon royaume si vous acceptez de m'aider à libérer mon royaume de l'Ombre", dit Thranduil.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Miriel leva les yeux vers le roi.

"Je ne suis pas aussi puissante que Galadriel ou le seigneur Elrond, monseigneur. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, je regrette."

Le roi hocha la tête, mais il n'affichait pas un air convaincu.

"Vous ne pouvez pas… ou vous ne voulez pas ? Votre cœur reste attaché à cet autre monde, Gaïa."

Miriel baissa les yeux. Inutile de le nier, elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier le monde où elle avait vécu les six plus belles années de sa vie malgré l'horreur des laboratoires.

"Vous ne pouvez y retourner. Pourquoi vous accrocher à des chimères quand il n'y a plus d'espoir ?" dit le roi.

"Il y a encore de l'espoir !" dit Miriel, d'une voix tremblante.

Thranduil passa devant elle et s'approcha d'un autre bassin.

"Quand bien même vous réussiriez à contrôler le pouvoir de votre anneau et à revenir sur Gaïa voir votre père d'adoption, vous seriez encore séparés, tous les deux."

L'elfe fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

"Si Sauron est vaincu, que votre pouvoir grandit et que vous retournez là-bas, vous devrez encore goûter à l'amertume de la mort. L'homme qui vous a élevée comme sa fille est humain. Un mortel. Il finira par mourir, et vous demeurerez seule dans un monde où nul ne pourra vous comprendre ni vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes : une elfe, une enfant de Varda. Seule et traquée par tout ce qui est lié aux ténèbres."

Il semblait soudain faire plus froid dans la caverne. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau sonnait creux et froid, comme le glas d'une cloche annonçant la mort de toutes choses.

Lentement, Thranduil se tourna vers Miriel. L'elfe n'avait pas bougé, mais ses beaux yeux bleus étaient embués. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et sa peau semblait briller d'une lueur aussi pâle que la lune dans un ciel sans étoiles.

"Miriel…" dit le roi d'une voix douce. "Il n'y a rien pour vous sur Gaïa, hormis la mort."

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il proférer de telles horreurs ? Les quelques espoirs qui avaient aidé Miriel à tenir le coup pendant toutes ces années sur Arda venaient de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

Lentement, le roi s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour effacer les traces de larmes de sa joue, mais la jeune fille eut un geste de recul.

"Miriel… _Boe ammen veriad lîn_", dit le roi.

Miriel fronça des sourcils. Malgré ses paroles, elle pouvait voir l'éclat de jubilation et d'avidité dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la protection de son anneau qu'il voulait pour son royaume. Il la voulait elle, pour ce qu'elle incarnait : une princesse du passé, descendante d'une longue lignée d'elfes magiciens et proches des Valars.

"_Tevenyel_ !" cracha la jeune fille.

Toute trace de faux réconfort disparut du roi, tandis que la lueur froide dans ses yeux se changea en colère.

Insensible, Miriel se laissa mollement reconduire hors de la pièce, puis à travers les couloirs en direction des geôles.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers, Miriel vit soudain quelque chose dégringoler les marches puis se briser devant elle. Elle réalisa que c'était une bouteille pleine d'un liquide rouge sang. Une puissante vapeur s'en dégagea au contact de l'air.

Les gardes la lâchèrent aussitôt et s'affaissèrent. Miriel sentit la torpeur la gagner, quand elle vit une forme floue dans son champ de vision. Puis elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et piquant sur son nez.

Lorsque sa vision redevint claire, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Legolas, qui plaquait un mouchoir sur son nez. Le prince porta l'index à ses lèvres, puis l'entraîna vers un autre couloir.

Miriel n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait le prince ? Pourquoi avoir endormi les gardes ? Et où l'emmenait-il ?

Elle réalisa qu'ils s'éloignaient des couloirs habituellement fréquentés. En plus, le prince portait ses armes et sa sacoche. Arrivé près d'une porte, il s'arrêta et lui donna son chargement.

Puis il l'ouvrit et l'entraîna de l'autre côté avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans les écuries.

"Il est minuit passé. À cette heure-ci, personne ne vient s'occuper des chevaux", dit le prince.

"Legolas… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Je vous aide à vous enfuir, quelle question !"

Miriel sentit son cœur s'emballer.

"Mais si jamais votre père l'apprend…"

"Je me moque de ce que mon père peut dire. Vous n'avez rien à faire enfermée dans une de ses geôles, Miriel. Votre place est dehors, à aider nos alliés à combattre les Ténèbres."

Le prince la dévisagea un instant, puis tendit la main vers sa joue où subsistaient des traces de larmes.

"Et je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir ainsi…" dit-il.

Miriel déglutit avec peine, tant le ton du prince et le contact de sa main sur sa joue la troublaient. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme avec son père, mais c'était si… troublant ! Elle ferma les yeux et poussa sa joue contre sa main.

Soudain, un son de corne retentit, brisant net le charme. Les jeunes gens reculèrent chacun loin de l'autre. Le visage du prince se fit dur et froid.

"Vous devez y aller. J'ai déjà ouvert les portes. Vite !" dit-il en lui montrant le bout de l'allée des stalles.

Miriel hésita, puis fit quelques pas dans la direction indiquée, avant de brusquement faire demi-tour et s'approcher du prince. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"_Hannon le_", dit-elle.

Puis elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir vers le bout du couloir, où les portes étaient ouvertes. La jeune fille se mit à courir le long d'un sentier qui longeait la rivière. La chaîne de montagnes de Mirkwood se dressait sur sa gauche, et la rivière serpentait sur sa droite.

Des bruits de cornes, mais aussi des cris et des bruits d'armures se faisaient entendre, maintenant. La garde se mettait en branle, on la cherchait !

Elle aperçut bientôt du mouvement dans les buissons et les arbres. Les sentinelles postées dans les arbres alentour ! Ils l'avaient vue.

Miriel accéléra tandis que des sifflements de flèches retentirent.

Mais soudain, un groupe d'archers jaillit des buissons devant elle.

"HALTE !" crièrent-ils.

Miriel ne put qu'obtempérer. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine quand elle vit un elfe blond en armure noire fendre la barrière d'archers. Le roi ! Il avait vite réagi en apprenant sa fuite.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous essaieriez de vous enfuir aussi tôt, princesse Miriel", dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en conjure", dit Miriel.

Thranduil fit "non" de la tête.

"Il est trop tard pour me supplier, princesse. Maintenant, rentrez sans faire d'histoire", dit-il en tendant la main.

Soudain, un bruit de sabots retentit dans le dos de la jeune fille.

"MIRIEL !"

Celle-ci se retourna et vit qu'un cheval blanc fonçait vers elle, avec sur son dos un elfe ! Celui-ci lui saisit la main et la hissa derrière lui sans cesser de galoper.

Le cheval fendit la barrière d'elfes interloqués. Miriel leur jeta un bref regard avant de se tourner vers son sauveur.

"Accrochez-vous !" dit l'elfe.

"D'accord… Legolas !" dit la jeune fille avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Le prince serra brièvement les mains de la jeune fille autour de sa taille puis prit les rênes à deux mains.

Bientôt, le bruit des sabots d'autres chevaux se fit entendre.

Miriel tourna la tête et vit que plusieurs cavaliers, menés par le roi sur un élan, les poursuivaient à travers le sentier de la forêt.

"Il faut se hâter !" dit la jeune fille.

"Je sais !"

Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Le cheval se donnait au maximum, mais Miriel et Legolas pouvaient entendre le bruit de leurs poursuivaient qui s'intensifiait dans leur dos.

"Ils vont finir par nous rattraper !" dit Miriel.

Legolas jeta un bref regard en arrière avant de talonner sa monture et tirer sur la bride vers la droite. Le cheval bifurqua brusquement. Les arbres disparurent progressivement pour laisser la place à un paysage montagneux.

Une faille apparut soudain dans le sol devant eux, avec la forêt à l'autre bout.

"Legolas… Vous faites quoi, là ?" dit Miriel.

"Accrochez-vous…"

"Quoi ?!"

"Accrochez-vous !"

Le cheval s'élança du bord. Miriel sentit nettement le vide défiler sous eux, avant que soudain, l'impact violent du sol sous les pattes de l'animal se fasse à nouveau sentir.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière et vit que le roi et sa suite s'étaient arrêtés au bord du ravin.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de galoper encore un moment, avant d'atteindre enfin la plaine. Là, ils ralentirent et reprirent la route à un pas plus calme.

"Legolas… Vous réalisez ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Je sais, oui."

"Votre père ne vous pardonnera pas."

"Peu importe. De toute façon, il voulait que je parte."

"Pour aller où ?"

"À Fondcombe. Un conseil doit s'y tenir. J'aurais dû partir il y a deux jours. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous laisser seule et prisonnière dans le royaume de mon père."

Miriel laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du prince. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient sortis de Mirkwood.

À présent, ils étaient en route pour Fondcombe.


	11. Le message de Celebrimbor

_Merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Orellia** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Le message que Miriel lit à la fin du chapitre est tiré du jeu Shadow of Mordor. Je l'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu en français. Vous pouvez voir la fresque originale dans une vidéo sur youtube, qui s'intitule **Middle Earth: Shadow Of Mordor - Final Ithildin Symbol. Complete Wall 32/32**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le message de Celebrimbor**

Miriel sursauta. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar de Sephiroth dans un village en flammes.

Depuis trois jours maintenant, ces visions la hantaient dans ses rêves.

Elle voulut se lever pour prendre un peu d'eau, quand elle réalisa que quelque chose pesait sur sa taille. Curieuse, elle bougea la tête et vit qu'un bras l'entourait.

L'elfe mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle dormait blottie contre le torse de son compagnon de voyage, Legolas. Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe chacun de leur côté hier soir. Mais ils avaient bougé au cours de la nuit.

Ils avaient chevauché deux jours sans s'arrêter, avant de s'arrêter près d'un petit bois pour laisser le cheval reprendre des forces.

Le prince avait les yeux mi-clos et perdus dans le vide, signes typiques d'un sommeil elfique. Miriel se souvint de la réaction de Sephiroth, quand il l'avait vue endormie ainsi pour la première fois. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle fasse une crise d'épilepsie. Penser à son père adoptif réveilla une vieille douleur dans le cœur de la jeune fille. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était avant de partir pour sa dernière journée d'école, la veille des grandes vacances d'été. Ils avaient prévu de partir en voyage après ça. Sephiroth s'était arrangé pour obtenir une période de permission et comptait l'emmener à Costa Del Sol, pour qu'elle découvre enfin la mer…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, quand elle sentit le bras autour de sa taille se crisper. Legolas ouvrit complètement les yeux et la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien, Miriel ?"

"Oui, ça va. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de triste. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé", dit la jeune fille.

Le prince hocha la tête, avant de répondre :

"Je vois. C'est donc pour cela que vous avez stoppé votre examen ?"

"Mon… mon examen ? … Minute ! Vous faisiez semblant de dormir ? Vous étiez déjà réveillé ?!"

"Oui. Je n'ai pas pu résister, désolé", dit le prince avec un sourire malicieux.

"Et vous vous croyez drôle, en plus ? Pfffft, et c'est moi qu'on juge trop jeune ?" dit Miriel en croisant les bras, avec l'air boudeur.

Puis, avec un sourire maléfique intérieur, elle reprit :

"Alors, vous êtes resté à me tenir ainsi contre vous pendant combien de temps ?"

Legolas prit aussitôt l'air contrit.

"J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je dirais… un quart d'heure ?"

"Ah ! Au moins, vous êtes honnête", dit la jeune fille, avant d'éclater de rire.

Réalisant soudain la ruse de Miriel, le prince plissa les yeux. Elle voulait jouer à ça avec lui ? Alors, elle allait être servie ! Il ôta son bras de sa taille, puis s'appuya sur son bras gauche et déplaça son corps au-dessus d'elle pour atterrir sur l'herbe dans son dos. Miriel n'eut pas le temps de suivre le mouvement et de se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle sentit un des bras du prince s'enrouler fermement autour de sa taille, tandis que sa main libre se posa sur ses côtes et se mit à la chatouiller.

Riant aux éclats, la jeune fille essaya de se dégager, mais le prince la tenait fermement contre lui.

"Pitié, Legolas, arrêtez ça !" dit Miriel entre deux éclats de rire.

Legolas s'exécuta… avant de reprendre au bout de trente secondes, avec les deux mains cette fois. Miriel essaya de s'éloigner de lui en roulant dans l'herbe, mais le prince la suivit et continua de la chatouiller.

Leurs roulades finirent par s'arrêter. Le prince était au-dessus d'elle maintenant, tandis que la jeune fille restait allongée au sol, à reprendre son souffle.

"Alors, vous vous rendez ?" dit le prince.

"Jamais !" dit-elle, souriante.

Puis, secouant la tête, elle ajouta : "Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis plus de soixante ans."

"Moi non plus."

Ils se regardèrent, souriants. Miriel réalisa soudain leur position, tout comme Legolas. Leur regard se fit plus intense. Miriel ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers les lèvres du prince. Ce dernier rapprocha doucement son visage, quand un rayon de soleil se posa sur la matéria au cou de la jeune fille. L'éclat du bijou parut faire changer le prince d'avis. Il se redressa, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Je vais chercher de l'eau", dit-il, avant de se diriger vers la rivière.

Stupéfaite, Miriel resta allongée quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi s'était-il ravisé ?

Minute ! Qui avait dit qu'il allait faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle allait faire, aucun d'eux n'avait réfléchi à comment se retrouver dans une telle position !

Pourtant… Pourtant, elle aurait été hypocrite d'admettre qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour Legolas. Depuis leur première rencontre, il la troublait. Avec lui, elle pouvait facilement passer de la peur à la tristesse ou le bonheur avec lui. Il avait même défié son père et son roi pour elle !

_Alors, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il soudain montré si froid et distant ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il revint, il évita de croiser son regard. Offensée, Miriel opta pour la même attitude. Leur journée s'écoula donc en silence. Tous deux marchaient sans se regarder, occupés chacun à fixer quelque chose au loin à travers la plaine. Legolas tenait la bride du cheval, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il chemine près d'eux sans les porter, surtout après avoir galopé pendant deux jours.

Finalement, le soir, Miriel n'y tint plus. Alors que Legolas dessellait leur monture, la jeune fille s'approcha.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Pardon ?" dit le prince, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez soudainement devenu si froid et distant ? Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir obligé à défier votre père en m'aidant à m'enfuir ? Ou bien parce que je vous ai menti sur mon identité ?"

Le prince poussa un soupir, puis secoua négativement la tête.

"Non, Miriel, vous n'avez rien fait. Je suis désolé si mon brusque changement d'attitude vous a offensée, ce n'était nullement mon but."

"Eh bien, c'est raté ! Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe."

"C'est juste que… Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pour quelqu'un auparavant. Excepté une vieille amie d'enfance, il y a bien longtemps. Mais elle a donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Après cela, je me suis juré de rester fermé à l'amour, le temps que cette blessure dans mon cœur se referme. Et ensuite…"

Lentement, il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Miriel.

"Depuis cette nuit où je vous ai vue danser dans la clairière, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Comme si votre lumière avait rallumé un feu que je pensais à jamais éteint en mon cœur. Mais le vôtre n'est pas totalement ici."

Il effleura du bout des doigts la matéria au cou de la jeune fille.

"Vous êtes encore attachée à Gaïa et à ceux que vous avez laissés là-bas. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déchirée entre deux mondes par les sentiments que vous pourriez éprouver, que ce soit envers moi ou d'autres. Et je ne veux pas courir le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Pas sans être sûr que vous ayez fait un choix."

Compréhensive, Miriel acquiesça en silence.

"Je vois… En attendant, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait quand même rester amis ?" dit la jeune fille, avec inquiétude.

Le prince acquiesça, l'air mi-triste mi-soulagé.

"Amis, oui. En attendant…"

"En attendant…" convint Miriel.

Les jours suivants, le voyage se poursuivit de façon plus paisible à travers les plaines. La Trouée du Rohan se révéla infestée d'Orques, mais les deux combattants parvinrent à en venir à bout.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Miriel n'aurait jamais cru découvrir un aussi bel endroit.

Ici, les maisons étaient construites sur les flancs de la vallée, et la nature se confondait avec les constructions elfiques. Même le lierre recouvrant certaines statues semblait s'accorder avec les œuvres des sculpteurs. Comme si la nature avait accepté que les elfes s'installent en cet endroit et les avait aidés à l'embellir.

Les cascades coulaient à flots, mais le bruit sonnait de manière harmonieuse. Le vent qui soufflait à travers les rues de la cité était doux. Miriel ne put s'empêcher de penser que si la Lothlorien avait tout d'une belle cité elfique étincelant dans la nuit, Fondcombe ressemblait plutôt à celle d'un royaume elfique s'épanouissant sous la lumière du soleil.

Les elfes qui vivaient là portaient des vêtements dont les couleurs tiraient sur le doré, l'argent et le bronze. Ses habitants étaient majoritairement des elfes bruns, un trait physique fréquent chez les Noldors.

_Comme mon père, Celebrimbor_, pensa la jeune fille avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Legolas et elle marchèrent à travers les rues de la cité, jusque devant une bien plus grande demeure que les autres. Là, à l'entrée, les attendait un elfe. Brun, vêtu d'une tunique mauve tirant sur le bleu, il les accueillit avec le sourire.

"Soyez le bienvenu à Fondcombe,_ Legolas Thranduilion_", dit l'elfe.

"_Mae govannon_, Lindir. Mon père m'envoie en tant qu'ambassadeur à Fondcombe pour le conseil qui s'y tiendra prochainement", dit Legolas.

"Vous êtes dans les temps, monseigneur. Nous n'attendons plus que la délégation des nains, ils devraient être ici dans quelques jours."

Puis le regard de Lindir se porta sur Miriel, qui avait sagement attendu la fin de leur discussion.

"J'ignorais que vous étiez accompagné, seigneur Legolas", dit Lindir en haussant un sourcil curieux.

"Lindir, je vous présente Meldamiriel, fille unique de Celebrimbor."

Le visage de Lindir afficha pendant quelques secondes une grande surprise. Miriel savait bien ce qu'il pensait : la lignée de Fëanor s'était éteinte. Mais même si Galadriel lui avait dit de rester cachée, elle lui avait dit que certaines personnes méritaient d'être mises dans la confidence, comme son gendre Elrond, qui avait d'ailleurs été élevé par deux des fils de Fëanor dans son enfance.

"Bonjour", dit simplement Miriel, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Lindir surmonta aussitôt sa surprise et s'inclina devant elle.

"Venez, le seigneur Elrond vous attend", dit-il finalement au prince et à la jeune fille.

Ces deux derniers se lancèrent un sourire amusé. Si Lindir avait réagi ainsi, quelle serait sûrement la réaction d'Elrond !

Lindir les mena à travers les couloirs de la demeure. Les murs étaient décorés de tapisseries illustrant des moments historiques d'Arda, de statues d'elfes et de plantes qui avaient jailli du sol et recouvraient les murs. Certaines étaient en fleurs, diffusant un agréable parfum dans les couloirs.

Lindir les mena jusque devant une grande porte. Après avoir frappé, il entra. Elrond se leva de son bureau et sourit.

Il avait des cheveux bruns couronnés d'un diadème argenté, et portait une tunique crème sous une cape verte. Une bague en argent incrusté d'une émeraude. Elle reconnut Vilya, l'anneau de l'air. Un des anneaux elfiques que son père avait forgés !

"Prince Legolas, soyez le bienvenu à Fondcombe", dit-il en s'approchant pour serrer le bras du concerné.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire. Miriel était surprise par l'attitude d'Elrond. Il n'était pas aussi cérémonieux que Celeborn ou hautain comme Thranduil. Il avait l'aura et le physique d'un elfe, mais quelque chose d'humain se dégageait de lui. Miriel se souvint alors qu'il avait un père humain. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le nommait Elrond le semi-elfe.

Pourtant, Miriel trouvait qu'il incarnait le genre d'elfe qu'elle appréciait le plus. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, la jeune fille vit dans ses yeux bleus-gris tous les Âges qu'il avait traversés, en contraste avec la jeunesse et la beauté de ses traits.

Lorsqu'Elrond posa son regard sur Miriel, ses sourcils se froncèrent. La vision de ses yeux bleus sembla le frapper.

"Legolas ? Qui est-ce… ?"

"Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente Meldamiriel Celebrimboriel, héritière du trône du royaume elfique de l'Eregion."

Elrond parut surpris, mais moins que Lindir.

"Soyez la bienvenue à Fondcombe, dame Meldamiriel. Vous avez les yeux de votre père."

"Merci, monseigneur. Si je puis me permettre, vous ne semblez pas très étonné par la nouvelle."

Elrond eut un léger sourire.

"Je savais que Celebrimbor avait eu une enfant peu avant sa mort, mais personne n'a jamais su si elle avait survécu lors de l'invasion d'Ost-In-Edhil. J'ai personnellement connu deux de vos parents autrefois."

"Oh ! Pourrez-vous me parler d'eux, un jour ?" dit Miriel, soudain pleine d'espoir.

"Je suis sûr que nous trouverons le temps pour cela. En attendant, je pense que vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer. Lindir va vous conduire à vos appartements."

"Inutile de me guider, je connais le chemin", dit Legolas.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, dame Meldamiriel, si vous voulez bien me suivre", dit Lindir.

Acquiesçant, Miriel sortit du bureau et suivit l'elfe à travers les couloirs, jusque devant une porte. Là, il s'inclina une dernière fois et prit congé.

Miriel poussa la porte et entra dans une chambre. Elle était grande et bien éclairée. Les murs étaient peints en jaune, avec des motifs de plantes. Un grand lit aux draps bien moelleux trônait au centre.

Miriel prit le chemin de la salle de bains et sourit en voyant qu'un bain avait déjà été préparé à son attention. Décidément, ici, les elfes avaient le sens de l'hospitalité.

Miriel ôta ses vêtements couverts de poussière et plongea dans le bassin d'eau. Elle poussa un soulagement en sentant l'eau détendre ses muscles. Après plusieurs jours passés à chevaucher, elle avait quasiment oublié ce que le mot "détente" signifiait.

Une fois bien propre, elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche posée près du bassin et retourna dans la chambre. Une armoire pleine de jolies robes se trouvait près du lit. Miriel hésita. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de porter des robes. Mais pour une fois, dans cet endroit, elle se sentait désireuse de jouer un peu aux princesses.

_Cet endroit dégage vraiment une curieuse magie. Comme si l'on pouvait oublier tous ses soucis pour s'abandonner à la rêverie et au calme_, pensa Miriel.

La jeune fille enfila une robe vert pâle avec une ceinture d'argent. Une fois ses cheveux coiffés, elle sortit et se mit à se promener à travers les couloirs.

Elle arriva bientôt à la bibliothèque. Elle passa distraitement la main sur les rayonnages, avant de grimper un escalier menant à l'étage. Là, elle vit une statue portant un grand plateau contre la rambarde. Dedans reposaient les tronçons d'une épée, Narsil.

Miriel se tourna vers le mur et vit une fresque peinte dessus. Elle reconnut le héros Isildur, allongé par terre au milieu des soldats morts, brandissant le manche de Narsil brisée. Et au-dessus de lui se dressait Sauron, sa masse brandie vers lui pour le tuer.

Miriel frémit en repensant à la seule et unique fois où elle avait vu Sauron ainsi. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur infernale qui émanait du Maia déchu, tandis qu'il regardait son père à terre, baignant dans son sang…

Secouant la tête, Miriel se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque et se rendit aux jardins.

Elle se plongea dans la contemplation des arbres et sourit en entendant le gazouillis des oiseaux dans les branches des arbres.

Mais soudain, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Ils ne venaient sûrement pas des elfes, ces derniers étaient trop calmes pour se permettre de rire ainsi.

Curieuse, elle suivit ces voix jusqu'à arriver devant un kiosque. Là, elle fut surprise en découvrant quatre petits hommes. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de nains, mais ils n'avaient pas de barbe et ils avaient de grands pieds poilus. Leurs cheveux étaient courts et frisés. Ils portaient des chemises sous des redingotes aux boutons dorés, ainsi que des pantalons courts. Leur tenue rappela à Miriel celle que portait le maire de la Shinra, prisonnier dans la salle des archives du Building à Midgar.

"Allez, quoi, Frodon ! C'est pas bien méchant", dit l'un des quatre petits hommes.

"Non, Pippin, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Gandalf est occupé, nous ne pouvons lui jouer ce genre de tour, surtout ici ! Que diraient les elfes ?" dit le dénommé Frodon.

"Mais on peut bien s'amuser un peu !" dit Pippin.

"Je suis de l'avis de monsieur Frodon. Ce n'est pas raisonnable", dit un autre Hobbit, plus joufflu.

"Merci, Sam", dit Frodon.

"Bon… Merry ?" dit Pippin.

"Je te suis, Pip' !" dit l'interpellé.

Les deux Hobbits s'éloignèrent de Frodon et Sam pour prendre l'allée où Miriel se tenait, écoutant de loin leurs discussions grâce à ses oreilles d'elfe.

Lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille, les deux Hobbits se figèrent, évitant de peu de la percuter.

"Oh ! Pardon, mademoiselle ! On ne vous avait pas vue", dit Merry.

"Ce n'est rien !" dit Miriel avec un sourire rassurant. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu de petits hommes parmi les elfes de ce royaume. Qui êtes-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"

"Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté. Je suis Merriadoc Brandebouc, et voici mon cousin, Perregrin Toucque. Pour vous servir !" dit Merry en s'inclinant.

"Mais vous pouvez nous appeler Merry et Pippin", dit son cousin en s'inclinant à son tour.

"Miriel, de la Lothlorien", dit la jeune fille en esquissant une révérence.

"Oh, vous venez de la Lothlorien ? C'est un autre royaume elfique ?" demanda innocemment Pippin.

"Que tu es bête, Pip' ! Bien sûr que c'est un royaume elfique, puisqu'elle est une elfe !" dit Merry en lui administrant une tape derrière la tête.

"En effet, c'est un royaume elfique, pour reprendre vos mots. Il se situe de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Et vous, alors ? La Comté, c'est où ? Ça ressemble à quoi ?"

Pippin et Merry regardèrent la jeune fille avec étonnement. Elle était la première elfe qui semblait s'intéresser à eux et leur poser des questions sur leur monde. En fait, il n'y avait pas que ça d'étonnant. Son visage n'était pas fermé comme celui des autres habitants de Fondcombe. Ils pouvaient y lire des émotions tandis qu'elle parlait. Son attitude était décontractée. Elle avait l'air très… humaine !

Touchés par son intérêt et désireux de ne pas être impolis envers une si jolie dame, les Hobbits s'installèrent avec elle sur un banc de la tonnelle et commencèrent à parler de leur pays et des anecdotes sur leur vie à Hobbitebourg.

Miriel ne tarda pas à rire aux éclats en apprenant les nombreuses tentatives de vol que les deux chenapans avaient faites dans les cultures du Père Magotte. Ils étaient encore plus gaffeurs que Genesis !

Mais le charme se brisa lorsqu'une elfe vint les voir en fin d'après-midi.

"Dame Miriel ? Le seigneur Elrond désire vous parler."

"Ah… Bon, j'arrive. Désolée, les amis. Vous me raconterez la suite de cette partie de pêche à Lézeau plus tard ?"

"Promis !" dirent les deux Hobbits en chœur.

Miriel leur sourit, puis suivit l'elfe. Restés seuls, Pippin et Merry échangèrent un regard.

"Elle est charmante, hein ?" dit Pippin avec un sourire rêveur.

"C'est vrai. Mais elle se comporte différemment des autres. Tu as vu combien de fois elle a ri pendant nos histoires ? Elle est plus expressive que les autres elfes qu'on a rencontrés jusque-là."

"Tu as raison, Merry. Elle fait très humaine. Peut-être que c'est une semi-elfe, comme le seigneur Elrond ?"

"Mouais, va savoir…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel suivit la jeune femme jusqu'aux portes menant au bureau du seigneur Elrond. Une fois devant l'entrée, la femme s'inclina puis prit congé.

Miriel franchit l'entrée. Elle trouva Elrond assis à son bureau, en pleine discussion avec un vieil homme assis devant lui. Il avait une longue barbe grise et portait une robe de la même couleur. Lorsque Miriel entra, il se tourna vers elle puis se leva en s'appuyant sur un grand bâton posé près de sa chaise.

"Ah, Miriel, vous voilà !" dit Elrond en se levant.

"Je vous dérange ?" demanda Miriel, timide.

"Non, du tout ! Je vous présente Gandalf le Gris, mais nous les elfes l'appelons Mithrandir."

Le désigné s'inclina légèrement.

"Mademoiselle, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous", dit-il avec un sourire.

Miriel lui rendit poliment son sourire. Le vieil homme avait des yeux brillants de vie et de malice, mais il affichait un air bienveillant.

Elle se souvint que Celeborn et Galadriel lui avaient parlé de lui. On le considérait depuis toujours comme un ami parmi les elfes.

Elrond installa un siège pour Miriel près de Gandalf, puis chacun se rassit autour du bureau.

"Je suis honoré de rencontrer la fille du Créateur des Anneaux de Pouvoir", dit Gandalf.

Miriel baissa humblement les yeux. Elle nota alors l'éclat d'un anneau au doigt de Gandalf. Doré, incrusté d'un rubis. Elle reconnut Narya.

"Vous êtes vous-même gardien d'un des anneaux forgés par mon père", dit la jeune fille.

"En effet. Je n'ai pas connu Celebrimbor personnellement, mais Cirdan m'a dit du bien de lui avant de me remettre Narya."

"C'est justement à ce sujet que nous voulions nous entretenir avec vous, Miriel. Je me doute que le sujet doit être douloureux, mais… quels souvenirs avez-vous de votre père ?" dit doucement Elrond.

Miriel regarda l'elfe avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne l'avait interrogée sur son père depuis… depuis son entrevue avec Thranduil, en fait.

"Je me souviens que c'était un grand seigneur. Il aimait son peuple. Mais quand il était seul ou croyait l'être, il se souciait des fautes commises par nos ancêtres. La trahison d'Annatar a été un rude coup pour lui. Il s'est battu pour réparer cette erreur jusqu'à son dernier souffle", dit la jeune fille.

Gandalf hocha la tête, tandis qu'Elrond parut s'abîmer dans la contemplation du vide pendant un moment.

"Et que vous a-t-on dit sur les… circonstances de sa mort ?" dit doucement Gandalf.

"Il est mort au Mordor, torturé par Sauron. Pourquoi ?" dit sèchement la jeune fille, agacée par ces questions insensées.

"Nous… pensons que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas", dit Gandalf.

"Pardon ?!"

"Des rumeurs courent depuis que Sauron est retourné au Mordor. Certaines parlent d'un Immortel, un mystérieux guerrier doté de pouvoirs ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Celebrimbor. Il aurait déjà tué de nombreux Capitaines Noirs de l'armée de Sauron et arpenterait à présent la Terre du Milieu, en quête d'autres anneaux pour tenir tête au Seigneur Ténébreux", dit Elrond.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est mon père ?" dit la jeune fille, surprise.

Elrond ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit un parchemin qu'il étala sur la table. Une fresque y était dessinée, avec des symboles elfiques. Miriel reconnut son père au centre, armé de ses outils de forgeron, avec des anneaux tout autour de lui. Sur la droite, on le voyait commandant des hommes contre un personnage à gauche, représentant Annatar accompagné d'Orques prêts au combat.

"**_Le Seigneur de Lumière_**

_Je suis le Seigneur Étincelant du Mordor,_

_La main d'argent qui repousse les ténèbres,_

_Cheminant à travers le brouillard de la nuit_

_Pour venger ceux trahis il y a longtemps._

_Dressez-vous sur les champs de la mort_

_Et marchez contre l'ombre qui s'étend. _

_À travers les flammes purificatrices de la guerre,_

_Le bien des Eldars sera reforgé._

_Sous mon marteau_

_Le Seigneur des Dons, le Traître sera défait._

_Je renonce aux Terres Immortelles_

_Pour me racheter au Royaume des Ténèbres. _

_Prisonnier des murs d'Arda,_

_À la place du Seigneur Ténébreux,_

_Vous recevrez ma lumière éclatante,_

_Tous me craindront et se réjouiront._"

Miriel relut deux fois le message elfique. _La main d'argent_, c'était bien son nom ! Impossible… Son père serait donc en vie ? Mais il était mort ! Sauron avait même poussé le sacrilège jusqu'à utiliser sa dépouille comme étendard pour ses armées ! À moins que… ?

"Mon père serait devenu… un spectre ?" dit Miriel d'une voix tremblante.

"C'est possible. Son âme a subi de tels tourments qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le repos", dit Gandalf.

"Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui… ? Comment… ?"

"Miriel, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Les faits tendent à leur donner raison. Mais il reste de nombreux mystères. On raconte que les tribus de pêcheurs de la mer de Nùrnen ont quitté le Mordor avant que Sauron revienne, mais l'on n'a retrouvé nulle trace d'eux après les frontières du Gondor ou du Rohan. La piste s'arrête en Isengard."

"C'est le territoire de Saroumane, le traître", comprit Miriel.

"C'est exact. Le guerrier s'est peut-être caché parmi eux. Et si Saroumane parvient à entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Celebrimbor, il pourrait se servir de ses pouvoirs pour obtenir une force plus grande que celle de Sauron", dit Elrond.

"Il pourrait exploiter son savoir et se forger son propre anneau de pouvoir", dit Gandalf.

"Impossible ! Mon père ne ferait jamais ça ! Il avait juré de ne plus forger d'anneau après la trahison de Sauron. Pourquoi recommencerait-il les mêmes erreurs ?" dit Miriel.

"Nous l'ignorons, mais s'il le fait…"

"IL NE LE FERA PAS !"

"Miriel, calmez-vous…"

"JE SUIS CALME !"

Réalisant le ton qu'elle prenait malgré tout, la jeune fille se tut.

"Excusez-moi…" dit-elle, avant de sortir du bureau sans demander la permission de qui que ce soit.

Restés seuls, Gandalf et Elrond échangèrent un regard.

"Vous pensez toujours que nous avons bien fait de lui en parler ?" demanda Gandalf.

"Il s'agit de son père, Mithrandir. Et elle porte l'un des anneaux de pouvoir. Elle a son rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Galadriel le pense depuis longtemps."

Gandalf fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il venait juste de faire la connaissance de Miriel, mais il la jugeait déjà fort jeune et vulnérable. Rien que sa réaction en entendant ces révélations le prouvaient.

Dans un soupir, il se leva.

"Bon, je vais essayer de la retrouver et de lui parler", dit-il avant de sortir du bureau.


	12. Réflexions, rires et questions

_Merci à **SilentLyoness**, **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réflexions, rires et questions  
**

Miriel marcha un moment sans regarder où elle allait. La colère l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Elle arriva bientôt au bout de l'allée fleurie et se retrouva sur un balcon qui surplombait la vallée. Là, elle agrippa le rebord en pierre et attendit que sa respiration ralentisse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ce message… L'idée que son père soit encore sur Arda… Un spectre !

_Oh, Ada… ! Notre famille ne sera-t-elle donc jamais libérée de l'Ombre ni de nos péchés passés ?_ pensa la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille porta la main à sa poitrine où reposait la matéria. Un cadeau de son père adoptif. Miriel se souvint des paroles de Legolas.

"Vous êtes encore attachée à Gaïa et à ceux que vous avez laissés là-bas."

C'était vrai. Mais de penser qu'elle avait une chance de revoir son vrai père en ce monde… Cela remettait en question certains de ses projets.

Avec un soupir dépité, Miriel se prit la tête dans les mains et se pencha vers l'avant, laissant ses coudes reposer sur la rambarde.

"Que dois-je faire ?" gémit la jeune fille.

"Retrouver votre calme pour mieux réfléchir, peut-être ?" dit une voix dans son dos.

Miriel se redressa, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Gandalf s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés sur le balcon.

"Vous m'avez suivie ?" dit la jeune fille.

"Votre passage tapageur a attiré l'attention des habitants de la cité qui ont croisé votre chemin. Ils disaient tous que vous aviez l'air bien remontée", dit le magicien sur un ton léger.

Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il ajouta : "Je suis désolé, Miriel. Mais nous pensions que vous méritiez de savoir."

"Je sais. Et je vous remercie pour votre franchise. C'est juste que… j'ai tout perdu quand j'avais quatre ans. Il m'a fallu plus de deux ans pour retrouver un sens à ma vie, me faire à l'idée que j'avais un autre père qui m'aimait, des amis… Ensuite, on m'a de nouveau tout enlevé pour me ramener ici. Cette fois, il m'a fallu plus de soixante ans pour me réadapter, et encore, je n'y arrive pas tout à fait, tout le monde me trouve bizarre ! Et maintenant… Vous me dites que j'ai peut-être encore de la famille quelque part sur cette terre…"

Le magicien hocha la tête.

"Je comprends. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter cela tout de suite. Ça fait beaucoup, en effet."

Miriel regarda l'anneau à son doigt. Il scintillait d'une douce lueur dorée dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père biologique, c'était lorsqu'il m'a remis cet anneau. J'ai vu Sauron le vaincre, puis ordonner à ses Orques de l'emmener au Mordor. Et je n'ai rien pu faire, à part fuir."

"Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, même avec l'anneau."

"Je sais, mais c'est injuste. Il était ma famille. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise pendant toutes ces années, c'est qu'on n'abandonne pas sa famille."

"Mais personne ne vous dit d'abandonner qui que ce soit, Miriel ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de la vérité, nul ne vous blâmera pour cela !"

"Ça veut dire quoi ? Que si je veux, je peux renoncer à jouer un rôle dans cette guerre contre Sauron ?"

"Ça veut dire que, quel que soit le choix que vous ferez, il n'appartient qu'à vous de le choisir."

Miriel fit la moue. Elle avait l'impression étrange que non. Les Valars semblaient avoir leurs propres plans pour l'avenir. N'avaient-ils pas empêché l'âme de Celebrimbor de rejoindre l'au-delà ?

"En attendant, je pense que vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour aller mieux, jeune dame", dit le magicien.

"Et c'est quoi, d'après vous ?"

"Dîner."

"Quoi ?!"

"Je meurs de faim, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Vous joindrez-vous à moi ?" dit-il en tendant son bras.

Miriel écarquilla les yeux, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Je rêve ou vous me faites des avances, Mithrandir ?"

"Cela vous choque ? Dites tout de suite que je suis trop vieux pour vous !" dit le magicien avec l'air faussement indigné.

Riant, Miriel prit son bras. Souriants, les deux amis prirent ensemble le chemin de la salle de banquet de Fondcombe.

En arrivant, Miriel vit de nouveaux visages. Il y avait bien sûr les elfes, mais elle vit aussi quelques humains, les quatre Hobbits ainsi qu'un autre bien plus âgé, et des nains. Ces derniers restaient près des Hobbits et toisaient les deux autres espèces avec méfiance, en particulier les elfes.

Les gens se tournèrent vers Miriel et Gandalf en les voyant arriver. Les Hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds d'admiration en voyant la jeune fille. Miriel s'efforça de rester impassible. Elle savait que son physique ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents.

Déjà, sur Gaïa, les garçons de son école la trouvaient très mignonne. Certains aimaient lui prêter un crayon ou une feuille en classe, ou bien partager leur goûter à la récré avec elle. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs attisé la jalousie de Tara, sa rivale qui l'appelait toujours "bécasse".

Et ici, sur Arda, certains elfes de la Lothlorien avaient souvent aimé passer du temps avec elle comme une promenade ou une danse lors d'une fête.

Sans oublier Legolas ! Le prince célibataire le plus convoité de Mirkwood lui avait clairement exprimé ses sentiments.

En l'apercevant, Miriel sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il avait troqué sa tunique vert forêt contre une autre argentée, plus princière. En croisant son regard, l'elfe lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, comme s'il avait perçu son trouble.

Miriel lâcha le bras de Gandalf pour se diriger vers les Hobbits. En la voyant, Pippin et Merry lui offrirent un sourire chaleureux.

"Ah, Miriel ! Justement, on parlait de vous !" dit Pippin.

Frodon s'avança vers la jeune fille et s'inclina.

"Je suis Frodon Sacquet. Et voici mon oncle Bilbon Sacquet, sans oublier mon ami et jardinier, Samsagace Gamegie. Mes cousins m'ont dit que vous vous intéressiez à la Comté ?" dit le Hobbit.

"Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui touche au monde extérieur, monsieur Sacquet", dit Miriel.

"Dans ce cas, vous serez servie ! C'est notre sujet préféré de discussion", dit Merry.

Bilbon s'approcha en s'appuyant sur sa canne et la regarda avec intérêt.

"D'après ce que le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf m'ont dit, vous êtes la fille de Celebrimbor, le créateur des Anneaux de Pouvoir… Est-ce vrai ?"

Les quatre jeunes Hobbits regardèrent le vieil homme puis Miriel avec stupeur.

"C'est vrai. Mais je n'aime guère en parler, c'est… un sujet sensible."

"Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sachez néanmoins que je suis honorée de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous."

La cloche sonna de nouveau, annonçant pour tous qu'il était temps de passer à table.

Miriel choisit de s'assoir près des Hobbits. Ces derniers avaient des assiettes fort remplies. La jeune fille eut un petit rire en les voyant manger aussi goulûment.

_De vrais ventres sur pattes ! _pensa-t-elle.

Sentant des regards posés sur elle, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Les nains l'observaient avec l'air de mener un conflit mental. Miriel comprit que c'était à cause de sa famille. Elle était la fille de l'elfe forgeron qui avait aidé à bâtir les portes de la Moria. Fëanor aussi avait mené des relations avec les nains, et ce pendant de longues années. Les nains devaient donc se demander s'ils pouvaient essayer d'accorder à la jeune fille un "traitement de faveur".

Elle regarda ensuite en direction du seigneur Elrond. À droite se trouvait sa fille, Arwen Undomiel. Miriel reconnut qu'elle était très belle. La peau blanche et lisse, un beau et doux visage, de magnifiques yeux bleus bordés de longs cils noirs, de longs cheveux couleur de jais et qui cascadaient en boucles dans son dos… Elle avait tout d'une magnifique princesse de conte de fées.

L'homme assis à gauche du seigneur Elrond arborait des habits elfiques. Mais il se dégageait de lui une certaine noblesse, un calme qui semblait typique des elfes. En croisant le regard de Miriel, il lui accorda un sourire poli auquel l'elfe répondit.

Mais les yeux de l'Homme revenaient sans cesse en direction d'Arwen… Et elle aussi posait parfois ses yeux sur lui. Miriel comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Un lien plus fort que l'amitié. La jeune fille eut un sourire triste, puis balaya le reste de la table du regard.

Elle croisa bientôt le regard d'un autre Homme. Comme celui assis près d'Elrond, il avait une petite barbe et des cheveux s'arrêtant au menton. Mais son regard à lui n'avait pas l'air affable. Il la regardait avec l'air méfiant, presque… plein de reproches. Comme s'il la considérait coupable d'une erreur que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

Enfin, le dîner prit fin. Tout le monde se leva pour prendre le chemin de la Salle du Feu.

Miriel voulut se mettre près des Hobbits, quand elle vit la dame Arwen s'approcher d'elle.

"Mon père et Legolas m'ont parlé de vous. Je souhaitais vivement vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Arwen Undomiel."

"Miriel, de la Lothlorien. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, ma dame", dit la jeune fille avec une révérence.

Arwen tendit la main en secouant doucement la tête.

"Nul besoin de politesse entre nous, Miriel. Nous sommes toutes de sang noble et des elfes du peuple noldor. Je voulais juste faire plus ample connaissance avec l'elfe qui a su faire battre le cœur du célibataire le plus convoité de Mirkwood", dit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

Miriel sentit ses joues chauffer, alors qu'elle se trouvait loin du grand feu qui chauffait dans la cheminée de la salle.

"Oh, je… Euh… Nous sommes juste… amis, pour l'instant, vous savez."

"Pour l'instant ?" demanda Arwen, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, c'est… disons que c'est compliqué, mais… nous nous sommes mis d'accord tous les deux pour juste être amis, pour le moment."

"Pourquoi cela ? Vous ne l'aimez pas ?" demanda Arwen, fort surprise.

Miriel poussa un soupir.

"C'est une longue histoire", dit la jeune fille.

"Ah… Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous m'en parler ?"

Miriel hésita, puis entraîna sa nouvelle amie vers les jardins. Là, elle lui expliqua brièvement le fait que même si elle était bien une elfe d'Arda, elle avait vécu dans un autre monde, Gaïa, qu'elle lui décrivit brièvement. Elle lui raconta également son retour en Lothlorien, son intégration difficile, l'épisode scandaleux avec le roi à Mirkwood puis sa fuite avec Legolas pour arriver ici.

Arwen ouvrit des yeux ronds en écoutant son histoire. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, l'elfe éclata de rire. Un rire doux et mélodieux, qui choqua pourtant Miriel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" dit la jeune fille, vexée.

"Vous… Vous avez vraiment parlé de façon aussi grossière au roi de Mirkwood ? Je n'ose même pas répéter ce que vous avez dit, tellement c'est… Ha, ha !" dit l'elfe, la main sur la bouche pour masquer son rire.

"Eh oui ! Mais je n'en suis pas si fière que ça, quand on voit où ça m'a menée", dit Miriel.

Arwen finit par se calmer puis posa une main sur le bras de Miriel.

"Je comprends mieux votre problème. Vous avez peur de vous attacher à Legolas et de le perdre aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. En gros, c'est ça", dit Miriel.

L'air grave, Arwen hocha la tête.

"Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux à devoir faire des choix difficiles."

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela… ? C'est à cause de l'homme assis à côté de votre père pendant le dîner ?" devina Miriel.

"Oh… Cela se voyait à ce point ?"

"Oui."

"En effet. Je suis tombée amoureuse malgré moi d'un Homme. Et je sais que je dois faire un choix. Rester avec ma famille et vivre une éternité aux Terres Immortelles, ou devenir mortelle pour vivre avec l'homme que mon cœur a choisi. En un sens, je vous envie, Miriel. Vous êtes sensible au charme d'un elfe, et pourtant vous hésitez entre ce monde et l'autre…"

Miriel comprenait Arwen, mais se sentait un peu mal, comme si sa nouvelle amie lui laissait entendre qu'elle jouait la difficile alors que son bonheur était à portée de main.

_Mais elle a sans doute raison. Je fais la difficile pour rien… _se dit la jeune fille.

De la musique et des chants retentirent depuis la Salle du Feu.

"Peut-être devrions-nous y retourner ? Ils vont se demander où nous sommes passées", dit Miriel.

"Entendu. Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur, Miriel ?"

"Oui, laquelle ?"

"De me parler un peu plus de Gaïa, la prochaine fois que nous en aurons l'occasion. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ce monde."

"Avec plaisir !"

Puis les deux elfes prirent le chemin du retour vers la pièce où se trouvaient les autres convives.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel s'éveilla en gémissant. Ce maudit cauchemar de Sephiroth dévastant un village en feu ne voulait pas déserter son esprit.

La jeune fille s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et se mit à démêler ses cheveux avec une brosse quand des cris retentirent.

"COURS, MERRY !"

"OUI, PIP, T'AS RAISON !"

"CRÉTINS DE HOBBITS ! Si je vous attrape, je vous change en crapauds tachetés !"

La jeune fille se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se pencha dans l'entrebâillement quand elle vit Merry et Pippin arriver dans un virage bien calculé avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture.

"Vite, Miriel, cachez-nous !" gémit Merry.

"S'il nous trouve, il va nous tuer !" ajouta Pippin.

Perdue, Miriel finit par courir ouvrir sa penderie. Les Hobbits s'engouffrèrent dedans. La jeune fille venait de refermer le meuble quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper énergiquement à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Gandalf. Le magicien avait de la fumée qui s'échappait de sa barbe toute noire, et son visage était couvert de suie.

"Mithrandir ?"

"Où sont-ils ?" demanda le magicien sans préambule.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'engouffra dans la chambre et la balaya du regard. Il inspecta les rideaux puis le dessous de lit. Quand il vit l'armoire.

Il sourit, puis tapa le sol de son bâton. L'armoire s'ouvrit aussitôt et les deux Hobbits apparurent, l'air penaud.

"On est mort…" gémirent-ils en chœur.

"Ça, vous l'avez dit ! Préparez-vous à une grosse punition…"

Le magicien tendit son bâton vers eux, quand Miriel se plaça devant les Hobbits.

"Non, attendez ! Gandalf… Que vous ont-ils fait ?"

"Ils ont mélangé ma poudre à feu d'artifice à mon tabac ! Si j'en avais mis plus, j'aurais pu me blesser !"

Miriel se tourna vers les Hobbits et leur fit les gros yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers le magicien avec un sourire diabolique.

"Dans ce cas, privez-les de leur tabac ! En dédommagement, ils n'ont qu'à vous donner tout leur stock et être mis au régime brutal."

Le magicien fronça des sourcils. En entendant ça, les Hobbits pâlirent puis se jetèrent aux genoux du magicien.

"Non, Gandalf, tuez-nous !" dit Pippin.

"Oui ! Tout sauf notre Tobby, par pitié !" fit Merry.

Gandalf secoua la tête, puis remercia Miriel d'un sourire complice. La jeune elfe l'aida à se débarbouiller avec une serviette humide tandis que les Hobbits quittaient la chambre.

Une fois propre, le magicien se leva et prit le chemin de la porte, quand il s'arrêta.

"Je vous reverrai donc au conseil, plus tard ?"

Le conseil ! Mais bien sûr, il avait lieu aujourd'hui, puisque tout le monde était enfin là ! Et Elrond lui avait dit qu'elle en ferait partie, puisqu'elle était l'unique représentante de la famille royale de Fëanor.

Miriel attendit que le magicien soit parti pour réfléchir à une question cruciale : quelle robe allait-elle mettre pour le conseil ?


	13. Le conseil d'Elrond

_Merci à **Orellia** pour la review. _

_Et merci à **Mane-jei** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert. Tu suis deux de mes fics, waouh !  
_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que le week-end prochain, je serai à Nîmes, je ne publierai donc pas la suite avant deux semaines. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le conseil d'Elrond**

Lorsque Miriel arriva dans la cour où devait se tenir le conseil, tous les membres déjà présents se tournèrent vers elle.

Les humains et les nains parurent surpris, presque choqués qu'une femme, elfe ou non, assiste au conseil. Boromir semblait presque indigné par sa présence.

Seuls quelques-uns comme Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn et Lindir lui offrirent un regard amène, quoiqu'étonné.

Miriel devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu forcé au scandale : quand Arwen était venue la chercher pour la guider jusqu'à la cour du conseil, elle avait paru surprise et légèrement déçue que Miriel ne porte pas de robe.

La jeune elfe avait opté pour une tunique bleue fermée par une ceinture bleu marine ornée de motifs dorés. Les couleurs de la maison de Celebrimbor, son père. Les cheveux retenus en arrière par deux nattes, son pendentif de Mako autour du cou et son anneau au doigt, Miriel se tenait maintenant assise entre Legolas et Gandalf. Le dernier au bout de la file à droite du magicien se trouvait être Frodon.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Elrond se leva et prit la parole :

"Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours… Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun."

Puis, se tournant vers le semi-homme, il poursuivit :

"Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon."

Obéissant, Frodon se leva et posa l'Anneau Unique sur le socle de pierre au centre de la cour. En le voyant, Miriel sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

Alors il était là, le fameux Anneau de Sauron. Celui qu'il portait au doigt lorsqu'il avait sauvagement abattu son père dans les jardins de sa demeure, chez elle, quand elle n'avait que quatre ans.

"Oh ! Alors c'est vrai…" dit Boromir.

Se levant, l'homme du Gondor s'avança en regardant l'Anneau.

"Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir. Mais à l'Ouest, une pâle lueur persistait. Et une voix s'écriait "_Votre fin est proche. Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé._" Le fléau d'Isildur…" dit-il en tendant la main vers le bijou, comme hypnotisé.

"BOROMIR !" cria Elrond en se levant.

Miriel sentit soudain la peur et le froid l'envahir. Le ciel au-dessus de l'assemblée se couvrit de nuages.

Gandalf se leva de son siège en récitant une incantation.

"_** Ash nazg durbatulûk…**_"

_Oh non ! Pas ces mots-là !_ gémit intérieurement Miriel.

Une voix ténébreuse retentit dans le ciel, comme pour répondre en écho aux paroles de Gandalf.

"_**Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul !**_" dit le magicien en tendant la main.

Bientôt, enfin, les ténèbres se dissipèrent et le soleil revint.

"Jamais auparavant ces mots n'avaient été prononcés en Imladris", dit Elrond, l'air fort en colère.

"Je n'implorerai pas votre pardon, seigneur Elrond. Car à l'heure qu'il est, le Noir Parler du Mordor peut être entendu dans toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique !" dit Gandalf en se rasseyant.

Boromir secoua la tête négativement.

"Cet Anneau est un don ! Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de _notre_ peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité !"

Miriel serra les poings. En sécurité ? Avait-il conscience de l'absurdité de ses paroles ?

"Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi ! Et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre l…"

"Vous détruirez le Gondor si vous le prenez !" répliqua Miriel, incapable de tenir en place plus longtemps.

Boromir et tous les autres regardèrent la jeune fille avec stupeur. Aragorn avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler avant que l'elfe le devance.

"Cet Anneau a été créé pour détruire tous les ennemis de Sauron. Il est comme un être vivant. Jamais vous ne pourrez le contrôler, voire même vous en servir pour faire pression sur l'ennemi. Il causera votre perte et celle de tout le Gondor", poursuivit Miriel.

"Cette dame a raison, nul ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître !" appuya Aragorn.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière elfe et un rôdeur connaissent à ces choses-là ?" répliqua Boromir, sûr de lui et méprisant.

Indigné, Legolas bondit de son siège.

"Surveillez vos paroles, Boromir ! Cette femme est Meldamiriel, fille du roi Celebrimbor et dernière descendante de la lignée de Fëanor. Quant à lui, ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance."

Boromir regarda les deux intéressés avec stupeur. Tous les autres regardaient surtout Miriel, stupéfaits d'apprendre qui elle était réellement. Seuls Frodon, Gandalf et les nains semblaient déjà connaître cette idée.

"Meldamiriel… la fille du créateur des Anneaux de pouvoir et… Aragorn ? Le… descendant d'Isildur…" s'exclama Boromir.

"Il est héritier du trône du Gondor", dit Legolas.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_", dit Aragorn.

Tandis que Legolas obéissait, Boromir lui dit : "Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin ! Et s'il est en guerre depuis tout ce temps, c'est à cause des erreurs de Celebrimbor !"

Une fois assis, il lança un regard mauvais à Aragorn et Miriel.

"Meldamiriel et Aragorn ont raison. Nous ne pouvons nous en servir", dit Gandalf.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit."

Boromir secoua négativement la tête. Miriel regarda l'Anneau. Un sifflement agressif résonnait depuis le bijou.

"Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?" demanda un Nain.

Sa hache à la main, il se dirigea vers le socle et abattit son arme sur l'Anneau. Miriel eut de brusques visions sous le choc : un œil à la pupille verticale, enrobé de flammes. Et Sephiroth qui disparaissait dans ces flammes.

Il y eut une forte détonation. Comme si la hache du nain avait appuyé sur un détonateur, l'arme explosa et propulsa le nain en arrière.

De sombres mots en Noir Parler résonnèrent, signe que l'Anneau était furieux. Miriel tourna la tête et vit que Frodon avait l'air aussi affecté qu'elle. Le pauvre se tenait la tête et respirait difficilement.

"L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, dit Elrond. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il peut être détruit. Il faut l'emporter au cœur du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire."

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Miriel finit par le briser.

"Pourquoi ne pas le prendre et voler jusqu'au Mordor sur le dos d'un Aigle géant ?"

"C'est une bonne idée, mais l'ennemi dispose d'arcs et de catapultes. Ce serait trop dangereux. L'Aigle serait facilement abattu et l'ennemi n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour ramasser son prix", dit Gandalf.

"On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, dit Boromir. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie !"

_"_ N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit !" dit Legolas en se levant à nouveau.

"Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire !" gronda Gimli.

"Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ?" demanda Boromir en se levant à son tour.

"J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !" cria Gimli.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tout le monde se leva de son siège et se mit à se disputer. Toujours assise, Miriel baissa les yeux. Ce conseil était un véritable fiasco. Elrond semblait également désespéré. Il demeurait assis sur son trône, la tête baissée, les mains jointes.

Gandalf se leva et tenta de calmer tout le monde en protestant à son tour, mais Boromir se planta devant lui et répliqua à chacune de ses phrases.

Miriel s'aperçut soudain que Frodon fixait l'Anneau en tremblant. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un mélange d'attendrissement et de tristesse l'envahir. Elle se pencha et posa la main sur son épaule.

Frodon cligna des yeux et lui sourit avant de se lever de son siège pour crier : "Je vais le faire ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE !"

La dispute cessa aussitôt. Tous se tournèrent pour regarder Frodon avec stupeur.

"Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor !" dit Frodon d'une voix ferme.

Miriel vit qu'Aragorn semblait surpris et admiratif. Mais Gandalf, lui, semblait triste et résigné.

" Bien que… je n'en connaisse pas le moyen", avoua Frodon.

Le magicien s'avança.

"Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter."

Aragorn se leva.

"Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai ! Mon épée est vôtre", dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Miriel hocha la tête puis s'inclina à son tour devant lui, la main portant son anneau sur sa poitrine.

"Mon anneau est également vôtre. Je me dois de racheter les erreurs de ma Maison."

"Et mon arc est vôtre", dit Legolas en s'approchant à son tour.

"Et ma hache !" dit Gimli, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un Elfe lui voler la vedette.

Miriel eut un petit sourire en coin. Legolas semblait agacé, mais résigné à l'idée qu'un nain se joigne à eux.

Boromir s'avança.

"Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil… le Gondor se joindra à vous."

"EH !" cria quelqu'un depuis des buissons du jardin.

Sam bondit de sa cachette pour approcher de Frodon.

"Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !" dit-il en croisant les bras.

"Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non", dit Elrond, amusé.

"Nous venons aussi !" cria Merry depuis l'entrée.

Indigné, Elrond regarda le Hobbit et Pippin courir à travers la salle pour rejoindre Frodon.

"Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !" dit Merry.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose", dit Pippin.

"Bon, alors, ça te met hors course, Pippin", souffla Merry.

Elrond regarda l'assemblée puis hocha de la tête.

"Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !" proclama Elrond.

"Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Pippin.

_On va tous crever ! _se dit Miriel en levant les yeux au ciel.


	14. Dans les neiges de Caradhras

_Pardon d'avoir été absente si longtemps, j'étais très occupée. _

_Merci à **Mane-jei**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et Or**e**llia pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans les neiges de Caradhras**

Il faisait sombre. L'espace était envahi par la fumée. Miriel se souvint que le soir où Genesis et Angeal avaient tenté de l'emmener dans les Taudis pour la protéger de la Shinra, la jeune fille avait utilisé sa magie d'invisibilité et l'espace autour d'elle était devenu comme ça.

Flou, brumeux… comme si tout n'était qu'illusion et fumée.

"Où suis-je ?" souffla la jeune fille.

"_Qui va là ?_"

Cette voix ! La jeune elfe se retourna et aperçut une lumière au loin, à travers le brouillard et l'obscurité.

Appréhensive, elle s'approcha lentement. À mesure qu'elle réduisait la distance entre elle et la lumière, celle-ci prit forme humaine.

La jeune fille se figea en voyant que la personne vers qui elle se dirigeait portait une armure d'elfe. Cette armure ressemblait beaucoup à celle que portait son père, le jour où il était mort…

Mais son propriétaire lui tournait le dos.

Miriel tendit la main vers lui, quand elle vit soudain son image s'effacer.

"Attends !" cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle sentit soudain sa présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et eut le temps de le voir passer à toute vitesse avant de disparaître dans la brume.

"Reviens ! Je t'en prie !" cria Miriel.

"_C'est trop tard…_" dit-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"_Je suis mort… N'essaie pas de me retrouver !_"

"NON !" cria Miriel.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Les mains sur le cœur, elle attendit que celui-ci batte moins vite.

Ce rêve avait semblé si réel…

_Ada… Pourquoi votre souvenir revient-il me hanter, si longtemps après notre séparation ?_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle finit par se lever. Elle tressa ses cheveux en natte et enfila sa tenue grise de gardienne de la Lothlorien, mit sa ceinture avec son épée dans son fourreau, sans oublier son arc et un carquois rempli de flèches.

Une fois prête, elle sortit et traversa les couloirs de la demeure du seigneur Elrond jusqu'à atteindre la cour devant l'entrée.

Les autres attendaient déjà. Sam finissait de harnacher son cher poney Bill. Boromir discutait avec Merry et Pippin. Frodon n'était pas en vue. Aragorn non plus. Et Gimli fumait la pipe avec Gandalf près du muret.

Miriel vit Legolas descendre les escaliers peu après elle. Enfin, Aragorn arriva. Il semblait d'humeur triste. Arwen se tenait au sommet des escaliers et le regardait partir avec l'air bouleversé.

Miriel s'approcha de son amie pour lui dire au revoir. En voyant la tristesse et la peur dans ses yeux, elle comprit que ce n'était pas dû qu'au fait qu'Aragorn partait avec les autres. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

"Arwen…"

Avant que la jeune fille eut le temps de finir sa phrase, la princesse de Fondcombe la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, Miriel finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

"Ne gâchez pas cette chance que vous avez, Miriel. Je vous en prie, pensez au moins à ce que j'ai dit !" dit la princesse de Fondcombe.

Acquiesçant, Miriel la serra contre elle un instant, avant que les deux amies se détachent. Elles prirent ensemble le chemin de la cour. Lorsque toute la Communauté fut prête, Elrond et des elfes vinrent les saluer.

"Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous obligent à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne", dit Elrond.

Il s'inclina et les salua en posant sa main sur la poitrine puis en la tendant vers eux. Legolas, Aragorn et Miriel répondirent à son salut en faisant le même geste.

"La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau", dit Gandalf.

Surpris et légèrement gêné, Frodon prit le chemin vers la porte de sortie du jardin.

"Gandalf ? Le Mordor, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?" chuchota le Hobbit.

"À gauche", souffla le magicien.

Miriel et Legolas seuls l'entendirent, mais ne firent nulle remarque là-dessus.

Ainsi commença le voyage. Le premier jour, tous marchèrent en silence. Puis, le deuxième jour, la routine s'installa. Tout en continuant de progresser à travers les plaines verdoyantes de la contrée, tous discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Miriel décida de tirer profit de cette journée en se liant d'amitié avec un des membres de la Communauté qu'elle n'avait guère approché jusque-là : Gimli.

Sauf qu'elle ignorait comment. Jusque-là, le nain l'avait évité. Il lui lançait parfois des regards mauvais, à elle comme à Legolas. Ce dernier n'appréciait guère la compagnie du nain et l'évitait comme la peste.

Miriel trouvait cela triste, mais elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand le soleil franchit les nuages pour éclairer les plaines qu'ils traversaient. Comme il faisait chaud, Miriel ouvrit le col de son manteau. La lumière du soleil fit étinceler la matéria autour de son cou.

Frodon tourna la tête et plissa les yeux en voyant le bijou.

"Miriel, est-ce un collier elfique que vous portez ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça ? Non, Frodon, c'est une matéria."

"Matéria ? Ah, vous parlez de ces cristaux qui existent dans le monde où vous avez vécu enfant ? Merry et Pippin nous en ont parlé", dit le Hobbit, en voyant la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Boromir et Gimli émirent un ricanement. Les deux Hobbits avaient parlé de ça au reste de la Communauté. Même si Legolas avait confirmé leurs dires, les deux hommes demeuraient sceptiques.

Aragorn avait l'esprit ouvert, il avait été élevé par les elfes. Gandalf était un serviteur des Valars et il savait que l'existence d'autres mondes peuplés était possible. Quant aux Hobbits… Eh bien, toutes les bonnes histoires, vraies ou fausses, étaient un sujet de discussion qui ne se refusait pas !

"Vous pouvez faire de la magie, avec, dites, mademoiselle Miriel ?" demanda Pippin, avide.

Curieux, le reste de la Communauté se tourna vers Miriel. Celle-ci hésita. Elle avait bien envie de faire plaisir au Hobbit, mais elle ne voyait pas trop quoi faire… Quand elle nota une marque sur la joue de Gimli. Un vieux bleu laissé par un Orque membre d'une patrouille qu'ils avaient croisée sur la route, au début de leur voyage.

La jeune fille prit le bijou dans sa main puis, en fermant les yeux, tendit l'autre vers lui. Inquiet, Gimli se crispa. Que faisait-elle ?

Soudain, une douce lueur verte jaillit de la paume de Miriel et flotta jusqu'au nain. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur agréable et apaisante toucher son visage et effacer l'hématome.

Surpris, le nain toucha la zone et ne sentit aucune douleur.

"C'était super ! Vous pourriez recommencer ?" dit Merry, enthousiaste.

"Désolée, Merry. Mais cette matéria ne soigne que les blessures. Je n'en ai pas d'autres", dit la jeune fille.

"Parce qu'il en existe d'autres avec des pouvoirs différents ?" demanda Gandalf, intrigué.

"Oh, oui ! Il existe cinq types de matérias : les vertes, pour déchaîner les forces magiques ; les jaunes, qui transmettent à leur porteur la capacité d'accomplir certaines prouesses physiques ; les bleues, capables de renforcer le pouvoir de leurs sœurs ; les violettes, sortes de porte-bonheur magiques et les rouges, dont le pouvoir permet d'ouvrir un portail entre les mondes et d'invoquer les créatures auxquelles elles sont liées", dit la jeune fille.

"Puis-je examiner cette… matéria, dame Miriel ?" demanda Gimli.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille ôta le bijou de son cou. Le nain l'examina en plissant les yeux, puis sortit une lentille de sa poche et regarda le bijou avec.

Finalement, il la lui rendit avec l'air de quelqu'un méditant une énigme difficile.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce type de matériau… Cela semble bien provenir d'un endroit différent…"

Puis il la regarda avec attention, elle.

"Vous avez donc vécu toute votre enfance dans un autre monde plein de ces fascinants cristaux ?"

"De l'âge de quatre à dix ans, oui."

"Mmmmm… Dommage que vous n'en ayez pas ramené d'autres avec vous. J'aurais aimé les étudier. C'est vraiment intéressant. Vous pourriez m'en dire davantage sur ces matérias ?" dit le nain.

"D'accord, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?" demanda le nain, méfiant.

"Que vous me parliez d'abord de votre peuple à vous."

À ces mots, les yeux du nain s'illuminèrent. Miriel comprit qu'elle avait trouvé LE sujet que le nain aimait le plus. Les gens ne cessaient de dénigrer son espèce, sans parler des cavernes où ils vivaient.

"Mais certainement, dame Miriel !" s'écria-t-il, ravi.

À partir de ce jour, Gimli s'entendit à merveille avec la jeune fille. Legolas, par contre, semblait plus distant avec elle. Cela attrista Miriel, mais elle eut le temps en revanche de réfléchir à ce qu'Arwen lui avait dit.

"_Ne gâchez pas cette chance que vous avez, Miriel._"

Miriel jeta un coup d'œil à Aragorn. Il avait apparemment essayé de rompre avec Arwen avant de partir. La jeune fille elfe savait que Legolas éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Et il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Mais Miriel ne cessait de repenser à Gaïa, et à son père adoptif. Ces maudites visions d'un village en flammes la hantaient toujours. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Elle se doutait qu'il avait continué de vivre, ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras, il était coriace. Mais elle savait que la solitude devait le peser. Et Genesis et Angeal ? Étaient-ils toujours là pour l'épauler ?

Le lendemain, vers midi, la Communauté atteignit les premiers rochers des Monts Brumeux.

"Il nous faut prendre à l'est des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et puis de là, nous prendrons à l'est, vers le Mordor", dit Gandalf tout en allumant sa pipe.

Boromir décida de lancer une leçon d'escrime avec Merry et Pippin. Miriel s'assit près de Frodon et Sam pour les regarder. Aragorn se mit plus près, sa pipe à la main.

"Deux, un, cinq ! Bien, très bien", dit Boromir en testant Merry.

Puis il testa Pippin.

"Bougez vos pieds", nota Aragorn.

"Tu es doué, Pippin !" dit Merry.

"Merci !"

"Plus vite !" ordonna Boromir.

Gimli se détourna de la scène pour s'approcher de Gandalf.

"Bien que vous ne me demanderiez pas mon avis, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement !"

Miriel se tourna vers eux. La Moria ! Son père avait participé à la construction des portes de ce royaume. Mais la réponse de Gandalf doucha son enthousiasme.

"Non, Gimli. Je n'emprunterai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix."

Dépitée, la jeune fille voulut se retourner pour regarder les Hobbits s'entraîner, quand elle vit Legolas sauter sur un rocher près du magicien et regarda l'horizon avec inquiétude.

Curieuse, Miriel suivit son regard quand Pippin poussa un cri douloureux.

"Oh, désolé !" dit Boromir.

Miriel se retourna juste à temps pour voir Merry et Pippin jeter Boromir au sol et se lancer dans une joute amicale avec lui.

"Pour la Comté !" cria Merry.

Miriel éclata de rire avec Boromir et Aragorn. Ce dernier finit néanmoins par se lever et tenta de dégager le Gondorien en attrapant chaque Hobbit par un bras.

Ces derniers le saisirent aux jambes et le firent tomber. Le Rôdeur se joignit aussitôt à la lutte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Sam, qui avait suivi le regard de Legolas.

Miriel se décida enfin à quitter des yeux ses amis en pleine bagarre et regarda dans la même direction que les autres.

Une curieuse tache noire se formait dans le ciel, et elle grossissait. Plissant les yeux, elle vit que cette tache semblait constituée de multiples points noirs qui gigotaient dans tous les sens.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage", dit Gimli, blasé.

"Qui avance vite… et contre le vent !" réalisa Boromir, dont le sourire avait disparu.

Miriel vit soudain clairement ce que c'était : des oiseaux !

"Des crébains du Pays de Dun !" cria Legolas.

"Cachez-vous !" cria Aragorn.

La démarche s'exécuta aussitôt. Tout le monde récupéra son ballot puis fila se cacher sous un rocher surélevé ou un buisson. Sam jeta de l'eau dans le feu au passage.

Une fois tous cachés, les oiseaux passèrent au-dessus d'eux. Le vrombissement de leurs ailes et leurs croassements résonnèrent comme une bombe à leurs oreilles.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se furent dissipés, tous sortirent de leur cachette.

"Des espions de Saroumane… Le passage par le sud est surveillé !" dit Gandalf. "Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras."

Le voyage reprit donc, dans un silence lugubre cette fois. Toute joie et quiétude avait déserté le groupe.

De plus, le froid et la neige rendaient le voyage à travers les montagnes pénible. Miriel regarda autour d'elle et sentit soudain des souvenirs revenir à la surface, qui dataient de son enfance sur Gaïa.

Pour son huitième anniversaire, Sephiroth avait choisi de la faire quitter Midgar en hélicoptère. Avec Angeal et Genesis, ils avaient fait route jusqu'au Continent Nord. C'était là, dans les montagnes, que Miriel avait enfin pu contempler de la neige. Le climat étouffant et aride de Midgar ne changeait guère en hiver. Atterrir dans ces montagnes sauvages couvertes de neige avait été un vrai bonheur !

_Genesis regarda la plaine enneigée avec dépit. Les montagnes étaient visibles sur leur gauche. À droite, la falaise s'arrêtait sur un gouffre. _

_"Pourquoi on est venu ici ? On gèle !" se plaignit le rouquin. _

_Angeal se tourna vers lui en secouant la tête. _

_"Regarde comme la petite s'amuse."_

_En effet, Miriel marchait sur l'étendue enneigée avec l'air émerveillé. La fillette avait enfilé une grosse doudoune verte, un pantalon d'hiver rouge et des petites bottes noires. Sephiroth se tenait à quelques mètres et s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres dans les parages. Ces régions sauvages étaient généralement pleines de créatures agressives. _

_Fait curieux, les trois Soldats avaient de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, tandis que Miriel n'avait que le talon de ses bottes enfoncé dans la poudreuse. _

_Genesis s'éloigna en maugréant. Pour lui que tous surnommaient le Maître du Feu, le continent Nord n'était guère un endroit où passer ses vacances. _

_Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur heurter son dos et éclater en un nuage de poudre. Il se retourna et vit que Miriel le regardait avec un sourire diabolique. _

_"Non, t'as pas osé ?" dit Genesis. _

_"Si, j'ai osé ! Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce qu'une boule de neige bien compacte peut s'avérer une arme fatale !" dit le Soldat, avant de plonger au sol. _

_Armé d'une boule, il se redressa et visa Miriel. Mais c'était sans compter la souplesse de la petite elfe, qui esquiva le projectile en effectuant une roulade. _

_La boule de neige heurta Sephiroth au ventre. Ce dernier fusilla le rouquin du regard. _

_"Oups ! J'ai touché le Grand Héros de la Shinra, on dirait !" ricana Genesis. _

_Sephiroth fit silence puis, avec une rapidité surprenante, saisit Miriel par la taille et courut se planquer avec elle derrière un rocher. _

_"Un plan, mon général ?" demanda l'enfant. _

_"Pas vraiment, Soldat. Ce terrain m'est inconnu. Essayons de faire tomber un maximum d'ennemis avant de battre en retraite", dit Sephiroth sur un ton conspirateur. _

_Miriel acquiesça et, tout en façonnant des munitions, risqua un coup d'œil depuis sa cachette. Genesis avait une boule dans chaque main et attendait qu'un des deux ennemis sorte. Angeal regardait la scène avec l'air amusé. _

_La fillette vit soudain Sephiroth sortit de sa planque et tirer une boule vers Genesis. Ce dernier l'esquiva. Angeal la reçut en pleine face. _

_Riant aux éclats, Miriel décida de tirer à son tour. Angeal reçut un deuxième projectile. _

_"Non, mais, c'est fini, oui ! Je suis neutre, moi", geignit-il. _

_"T'es en train de perdre, surtout !" cria Miriel. _

_Piqué au vif, Angeal décida de bouger. Genesis fila se planquer derrière un rocher et reprit ses tirs. Sephiroth était occupé à le combattre, mais Miriel s'aperçut soudain qu'Angeal avait disparu. _

_Utilisant son ouïe finie, la fillette l'entendit évoluer… dans son dos ! Elle se retourna trop tard. _

_Angeal fondit sur elle et la plaqua au sol. La fillette éclata de rire et tenta de se dégager. Le Soldat la lâcha et le regretta aussitôt. Car Miriel saisit une poignée de neige qu'elle fourra dans son pull. _

_Profitant de la diversion d'Angeal, Genesis courut jusqu'au rocher et déversa la neige qui le recouvrait sur la tête de Sephiroth. _

Miriel secoua la tête avec un doux sourire rêveur. Cette période lui manquait. Les trois Soldats lui manquaient.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses souvenirs par un cri de Frodon. Le Hobbit avait perdu l'équilibre et dégringolait la pente enneigée, droit sur elle.

L'elfe se pencha et le rattrapa. Aragorn, situé plus loin derrière elle, se détendit en voyant le Hobbit hors de danger.

Frodon se redressa. Miriel l'aida à se débarrasser de la neige dans ses cheveux quand le semi-homme s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus sa chaîne avec l'Anneau !

Boromir se dirigea vers eux et se pencha pour la ramasser dans la neige. Il porta le bijou à ses yeux avec l'air fasciné.

"Boromir…" dit Miriel.

"C'est une étrange fatalité… que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute… pour une si petite chose… si petite chose…" dit le Gondorien en tendant doucement le doigt vers l'Anneau.

"Boromir !" cria Aragorn.

La voix du Rôdeur sembla sortir Boromir de son extase.

"Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon."

Lentement, Boromir s'exécuta.

"À vos ordres. Je n'en ai cure", dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Miriel le fusilla du regard. Elle savait que l'Anneau en était responsable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer le Gondorien pour sa faiblesse. Dire qu'il lui en voulait, à elle, pour les erreurs commises par son père parce qu'il avait été berné !

Elle se retourna et vit que, comme elle, Aragorn avait serré la garde de son épée en fixant Boromir.

Le voyage reprit donc à travers les montagnes. Mais bientôt, le froid se fit plus incisif et le vent plus violent.

Une véritable tempête de neige se leva tandis qu'ils longeaient une falaise. Le vide s'étendait sur leur droite.

Miriel et Legolas marchaient normalement, mais les autres membres de la Communauté avaient de la neige jusqu'à la taille. Gandalf tentait de tracer un chemin avec son bâton, mais le vieil homme peinait.

Aragorn et Boromir portaient chacun deux Hobbits. Et Gimli avait refusé l'aide de la Communauté, affirmant qu'un nain pouvait très bien tracer son chemin seul dans la montagne.

Miriel tendit soudain l'oreille. Le vent semblait rapporter d'obscures paroles vers eux.

"J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs !" cria Legolas.

Tous s'immobilisèrent et l'entendirent également.

"C'EST SAROUMANE !" cria Gandalf.

Soudain, des rochers se détachèrent de la paroi au-dessus d'eux et tombèrent dans le vide, manquant de les frapper au passage.

"IL ESSAIE DE DÉCLENCHER UNE AVALANCHE ! GANDALF ! IL FAUT FAIRE DEMI-TOUR !" fit Aragorn.

"NON !" cria Gandalf.

Puis, se dressant bravement au bord du gouffre, le magicien se mit à crier des paroles à son tour.

"** Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith !**"

Miriel serra sa matéria dans sa main en ressentant du dépit. Comme elle aurait aimé lui venir en aide ! À quoi bon porter un Anneau de Pouvoir si on ne pouvait l'utiliser pour défendre ceux qu'on aimait ?

Elle inclina la tête et ferma les yeux.

_Aidez-nous, je vous en prie !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sentit soudain son anneau et sa matéria émettre des vibrations l'un contre l'autre.

_Tu nous as appelés ?_ souffla une voix dans sa tête.

"Hein ?" dit Miriel, surprise.

Des voix semblaient résonner dans sa tête, comme de nombreuses abeilles vrombissant dans une ruche.

_Invoque l'un de nous si tu as besoin d'aide !_ dit l'une des voix.

Miriel hésita. Est-ce qu'elle perdait la tête à cause du froid ? Non, elle était une elfe, cette température très basse ne l'affectait pas.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et frappa la paroi. Des rochers et de la neige se mirent à tomber sur le groupe.

"À L'AIDE !" cria Miriel, en réflexe.

Tous se plaquèrent contre la paroi en attendant le pire. Mais, contre toute attente, rien ne vint. Il leur sembla soudain qu'il faisait plus chaud. Très chaud, même.

Risquant un coup d'œil, tous furent stupéfaits de voir qu'une espèce de dôme de flammes les enveloppait. Les rochers et la neige avaient fondu sous la chaleur ardente de ce bouclier.

Et là, flottant dans le vide près du bord de la falaise, se dressait une créature étrange. La peau brune, coiffée d'une crinière rousse nimbée de flammes, sa tête de lion était couronnée de deux grandes cornes. La créature les regardait de ses petits yeux dorés.

Legolas fronça des sourcils. On aurait dit un Balrog, mais cette chose n'avait pas d'aura ténébreuse. Au contraire, elle incarnait plutôt la lumière ardente et le feu dans sa forme la plus sauvage.

Il se tourna vers son amie. Elle semblait repliée sur elle. La main qui portait son anneau étincelait. Et la matéria qu'elle tenait dans son poing émettait un filet de lumière dorée qui la reliait à la créature !

Puis, la créature disparut. Le dôme se dissipa. Le vent froid et les flocons de neige revinrent agresser le visage des dix compagnons. Épuisée, Miriel lâcha sa matéria et tomba en avant. Legolas se précipita pour la rattraper.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?" demanda Gimli, stupéfait.

"Je crois que l'avalanche a cessé", dit Aragorn. "Mais ça ne durera pas."

"Il faut trouver un abri. Miriel est très faible", dit Legolas, inquiet.

"Il faut quitter la montagne ! Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan. Et faisons un détour par ma cité", dit Boromir.

"La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !" répliqua Aragorn.

"On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne. Alors, passons par-dessous ! Passons par les mines de la Moria", dit Gimli.

Gandalf secoua la tête. La Moria… L'une de ses plus grandes hantises.

"Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider", dit le magicien.

Le Hobbit se figea. Sam le regarda avec inquiétude.

"On ne peut pas rester ici ! Ou ce sera la mort des Hobbits et de Miriel !" cria Boromir.

"Frodon ?" fit Gandalf.

"… Nous passerons par les mines."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi…" soupira le magicien.

Le voyage pour quitter la montagne fut pénible, mais à mesure que tous descendaient, le vent se fit moins violent. Bientôt, la neige disparut et tous purent évoluer normalement. Les Hobbits purent à nouveau marcher. Mais Miriel n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Legolas continuait de la porter dans ses bras.

Boromir se mit au niveau de l'elfe.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda le Gondorien.

"Elle respire à peine. J'aimerais que nous fassions une halte pour l'examiner, mais je sais que nous ne pourrons le faire qu'une fois à l'abri des espions de Saroumane", dit le prince.

"Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? J'ai l'impression que la créature qui nous a protégés venait d'elle", dit Frodon, intrigué.

"Je crois que Miriel a invoqué une divinité de Gaïa. Elle m'en avait parlé, lors de son séjour au palais de mon père."

"Vous voulez dire, avec sa matéria ? Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait qu'une servant à soigner. Comment aurait-elle fait ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Je ne sais pas, Estel. J'espère juste qu'elle finira par se réveiller. Peut-être qu'alors, elle pourra nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé…" soupira Legolas.

Boromir posa ses yeux sur Miriel. La jeune fille avait l'air très pâle. Ses lèvres avaient même bleui. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi, presque humaine… Et il devait reconnaître que depuis le début de ce voyage, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre par son comportement amical et plus expressif que Legolas. Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien les elfes qu'Aragorn, mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps à Fondcombe pour comprendre qu'ils étaient d'un naturel impassible. Une totale contradiction avec le tempérament chaleureux et souriant de Miriel.

Oui, vivement qu'elle se réveille. Alors, il pourrait la remercier pour avoir réussi à tous les protéger des foudres de Caradhras.


	15. La porte de la Moria

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Monaysa** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La porte de la Moria**

Miriel sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se poser sur son front. Une douce odeur d'athelas flottait dans l'air, ainsi qu'une autre de feu de bois.

Curieuse, l'elfe ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit deux paires d'yeux posés sur elle. Il s'agissait d'Aragorn et Legolas. En la voyant se réveiller, ils prirent l'air soulagé.

"Vous êtes réveillée", dit Aragorn en ôtant le tissu imbibé d'athelas qu'il avait posé sur son front.

Miriel ne répondit pas, mais fit l'effort de se redresser. Elle vit que la Communauté avait quitté la montagne. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière au milieu des pins.

On avait installé la jeune fille près du feu, et recouverte d'une couverture, avec une cape pliée sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle en entendant Aragorn lui parler.

Merry et Pippin bondirent des rochers où ils fumaient leur pipe et coururent auprès d'elle. Frodon, Sam, Gimli et Boromir s'approchèrent plus lentement. Gandalf resta assis près du feu, regardant la jeune fille avec l'air à la fois songeur et soulagé.

"Miriel ! Vous allez bien ?" dit Pippin.

"On a eu peur ! Pippin croyait même que vous étiez morte, à un moment", dit Merry.

"Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui as eu peur."

"Non ! Moi, j'étais inquiet, c'est pas du tout pareil !"

"Du calme, tous les deux ! Laissez-lui le temps de se réveiller", dit Boromir, comme un capitaine ramenant ses hommes à l'ordre.

Miriel sourit aux deux Hobbits, puis regarda le Gondorien. Il avait lui-même l'air soulagé, chose assez étonnante. S'était-il fait du souci pour elle ?

"On a quitté Caradhras ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Oui. Nous sommes en route pour la Moria", dit Aragorn.

"Eh oui ! Nous allons prendre un chemin plus sûr et même croiser mon cousin Balïn. Vous vous rendez compte, Miriel ? La Moria ! Vous savez que votre père a participé à sa construction ?" dit Gimli, tout enthousiaste.

La Moria ?! Miriel n'était pas sûre d'être heureuse. Elle se souvenait des histoires que Haldir et d'autres elfes de la Lothlorien lui avaient racontées sur cet endroit. On disait même qu'un Balrog rôdait dans ses profondeurs…

"Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes vraiment pâle…" dit Sam, inquiet.

"Ça va, Sam ! Je… Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout… D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas comment j'ai perdu connaissance… L'avalanche, apparemment…"

Tous les membres de la Communauté se lancèrent des regards concernés.

"Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?" demanda Legolas.

"Me rappeler de quoi ? De Saroumane ?"

"Non ! De la… créature de feu que vous avez invoquée…" dit Merry.

"Une espèce de balrog en moins ténébreux", dit Pippin avec l'air vague.

Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un Balrog en moins ténébreux ? Quoi, comme Ifrit ? La jeune fille se souvint brusquement des voix qu'elle avait entendues dans sa tête, quand elle avait touché son pendentif. Et son anneau qui avait paru répondre à la magie du cristal…

"Cela suffit, messieurs. Notre jeune amie est encore sous le choc et a besoin de récupérer", dit Gandalf.

Acquiesçant, chacun s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place près du feu. Plus tard, lorsque Sam eut fait à manger pour tout le monde, Miriel voulut se lever de sa couche pour prendre son assiette quand, à sa grande surprise, Boromir vint la lui apporter. Il s'assit près d'elle et parut hésiter, avant de prendre la parole.

"Ce que vous avez fait dans les montagnes… C'était incroyable."

"Euh… Merci. Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, mais merci", dit l'elfe, surprise par les paroles de l'humain.

Boromir la regarda un instant avant de reprendre.

"Je ne pensais pas que cette Communauté avait la moindre chance de réussir dans cette folle entreprise. Mais après ce que vous avez fait… Et toutes histoires que vous racontez… Je commence à croire qu'il y a de l'espoir. Reposez-vous bien, ma dame."

Puis, avec un dernier salut de la tête, il se leva et retourna près du feu, à côté de Merry et Pippin.

Miriel le regarda un instant sans réagir, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Puis, souriante, elle se mit à manger.

Boromir sentit un regard insistant sur lui et se tourna vers Legolas, de l'autre côté du feu. L'elfe le regardait avec l'air méfiant. Boromir secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il avait conscience du fait que Legolas tenait à Miriel. Le prince n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille depuis son évanouissement. Il avait même veillé sur elle pendant qu'Aragorn la soignait. Le capitaine du Gondor n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui faire concurrence.

Legolas finit par le lâcher du regard et se leva pour rejoindre Miriel. La jeune fille avait fini de manger et regardait l'horizon avec l'air songeur.

"Puis-je ?" demanda le prince.

Souriante, Miriel hocha la tête. Legolas s'assit en tailleur près d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, avant qu'enfin la jeune fille parle.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

"Cinq jours, en comptant le temps passé à Caradhras."

Cinq jours ?! Miriel n'en revenait pas. Cette invocation l'avait vraiment épuisée ! Mais elle se souvint que Sephiroth lui avait affirmé qu'il avait invoqué Ifrit une fois par le passé. Et cette invocation lui avait coûté une grande quantité de son énergie, tant la créature était dure à contrôler.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas insister, mais… comment avez-vous accompli ce miracle ?" dit Legolas.

"Je ne sais pas… J'ignore même si je pourrai recommencer. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais être sûre de disposer d'un tel pouvoir. Si nous allons dans la Moria… Ça pourrait être utile…" dit la jeune fille, songeuse.

"Si cela pouvait nous épargner d'y aller, ce serait encore mieux", soupira le prince.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre ce chemin. Souvenez-vous, Elrond nous a dit que chacun de nous pouvait faire demi-tour quand il en avait envie."

"C'est vrai, il l'a dit", convint Legolas.

"Alors pourquoi y aller ? Que Gimli et mon défunt père me pardonnent de dire ça, mais il n'y a rien de bon pour qui que ce soit dans la Moria."

"Vous y serez, vous."

Baissant les yeux, Miriel eut un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle regarda le prince, elle vit que ses yeux étaient posés sur elle. Ils brillaient. La jeune fille se sentit happée par ce regard. Tous deux restèrent un instant sans bouger, à se regarder. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement… quand un ronflement puissant de Gimli retentit. Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers le nain qui venait de s'endormir sur sa couche.

Avec un soupir, Legolas se leva et prit le chemin du feu. Miriel le regarda s'éloigner, avant de finalement se rallonger. Les yeux levés vers les branches des pins, elle essaya de distinguer le ciel au travers. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle glissa les bras sous sa couverture quand elle sentit un objet gros et bizarre contre son bras droit.

Curieuse, elle fourra la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit plusieurs matérias ! Cinq, en tout. Mais comment étaient-elles arrivées là ?

Surprise, elle les examina. Elles étaient de couleurs différentes : une rouge et quatre vertes. Curieuse, Miriel examina la première. Dedans, elle pouvait voir une espèce de guerrier casqué, portant une armure dorée. Peut-être Odin ?

Quant aux vertes, c'étaient des Barrières. La jeune fille sourit. Ce serait une bonne surprise pour tout le monde demain. Elle pourrait en faire profiter les plus faibles du groupe, comme les Hobbits. Ce serait très utile.

La fatigue eut vite raison d'elle et la fit à nouveau sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saroumane ôta sa main du Palantír. Les choses se présentaient bien. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

La démonstration de magie de Miriel à Caradhras l'avait grandement satisfait.

La jeune fille avait bien un Anneau de Pouvoir, plus puissant que Gandalf apparemment. Et elle avait ouvert une nouvelle brèche entre ce monde et celui de Gaïa.

Saroumane sourit en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de l'existence d'autres mondes. Il n'était alors qu'un jeune magicien étudiant sous la houlette des Valars, à Valinor, comme ses quatre confrères.

Lorsque la petite Miriel avait quitté ce monde pour la première fois, Saroumane avait été contacté par Varda et chargé de retrouver un Palantír ou un quelconque autre artefact permettant de retrouver l'enfant et son anneau.

Galadriel l'avait devancé avec son miroir, mais ce qu'il y avait lui-même vu l'avait surpris. Il existait donc d'autres mondes avec une magie différente de la leur !

Quand la fillette était revenue, il avait espéré lui parler pour en apprendre plus. Mais Galadriel avait refusé. Miriel était alors en pleine crise de révolte et les elfes de la Lothlorien avaient du mal à gérer cela. Elle doutait que le magicien tienne le coup. Et puis, il fallait s'occuper de la menace que représentait Sauron.

Saroumane avait donc choisi d'orienter ses recherches vers quelqu'un d'autre qui avait aussi attiré son attention : un Rôdeur qui avait réussi à tuer plusieurs lieutenants de Sauron au Mordor.

Mais là encore, toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Cet homme était doué pour repousser son pouvoir.

Ce ne fut qu'en visitant les ruines d'Ost-in-Edhil que Saroumane avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait : une brèche. Un passage entre Arda et Gaïa. Le premier que Miriel avait ouvert, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans et qu'elle fuyait des Orques essayant de la capturer.

Le magicien avait alors commencé des expériences en envoyant des animaux puis des Orques et enfin des humains à travers cette brèche. Les résultats s'étaient révélés très concluants.

Mais un problème demeurait : comment utiliser le portail dans l'autre sens ? Comment amener quelque chose de Gaïa sur Arda ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Jusqu'à ce que Miriel fasse une brillante démonstration de son pouvoir en invoquant cette créature pour repousser son avalanche.

Maintenant, Saroumane n'avait plus qu'à capturer la jeune fille, et il pourrait se servir d'elle pour manipuler le portail. Ce serait un grand atout pour le magicien, qui le rendrait supérieur à la fois contre Sauron et ses ennemis. Le magicien comptait être le seul maître d'Arda. Il jouerait l'allié du Seigneur Ténébreux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ait suffisamment d'atouts dans sa manche pour gagner cette partie.

Restait à attraper le plus beau de tous : Miriel !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les murs de la Moria étaient sinistres. Les parois grises des montagnes étaient nues et tristes. Une rare végétation poussait ici, et un brouillard y régnait en maître.

La rivière qui bordait la terre était boueuse et on pouvait entendre le croassement des grenouilles et d'autres créatures peu reconnaissables.

"Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes", dit Gimli tout en frappant le mur de pierre avec une de ses haches.

"Oui, Gimli. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié", dit Gandalf.

"Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?" dit Legolas sur un ton ironique.

Gimli émit un grommellement menaçant. Miriel leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de temps encore ces deux-là allaient-ils se disputer ?

La jeune fille lança un regard à Boromir. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire compatissant, comme s'il partageait son agacement.

Depuis que le Gondorien avait faix la paix avec elle, la jeune fille se sentait mieux. Elle était désormais en bons termes avec tous les membres de la Communauté.

Gandalf s'arrêta bientôt devant une paroi lisse.

"De l'ithildin… Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune", dit-il en se retournant.

À ce moment, les nuages s'écartèrent, révélant l'astre nocturne. Des lignes de lumière se dessinèrent sur la pierre, formant une porte marquée de deux colonnes, avec au centre une enclume, un marteau, une couronne et sept étoiles. Miriel sentit l'émotion et l'émerveillement l'envahir. Elle reconnaissait la marque de son père, Celebrimbor.

Gandalf pointa son bâton vers les écritures.

"Il est écrit : _Les portes de Durïn, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez."_

"Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?" demanda Merry.

"C'est très simple ! Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront !"

Gandalf pointa son bâton vers la porte puis dit : "**Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen !**"

Mais rien ne se passa. Gandalf redressa son bâton et ouvrit grand les bras en disant : "**Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa !**"

Cela n'eut hélas guère plus de résultat. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil aux Hobbits.

"Rien ne s'est passé", dit Pippin.

Gandalf se mit à pousser la porte. Mais elle resta close.

"Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques…" dit le magicien.

"Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ?" demanda Pippin.

"Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la bonne formule !" dit le magicien, agacé.

Miriel s'approcha du magicien en regardant les inscriptions avec les sourcils froncés.

"Quand j'étais petite, mon père me montrait souvent son travail. Un jour, il a fait une boîte à musique pour ma mère. Elle ne s'ouvrait que si l'on prononçait un mot. Et ce mot, il fallait le trouver en cherchant des indices via les ornements sur la boîte…"

"Et alors ?" demanda Pippin.

"Alors… La clé de l'énigme est sûrement dans le texte au-dessus de la porte !" dit la jeune fille.

Elle relut les lignes.

"_Parlez ami et entrez… _Mmmmm… Ami… _Mellon… ?_"

Un craquement sonore retentit puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Enfin ! Bravo, dame Miriel ! Vous êtes la digne fille de votre père", dit Gimli.

La jeune fille sourit. En effet, son père aurait sûrement apprécié sa découverte. Aragorn et Sam prirent soin de libérer le poney Bill de son chargement et de le laisser partir, car les mines n'étaient pas faites pour les poneys.

Enfin, la Communauté franchit l'ouverture. Tout en se retournant pour utiliser le pouvoir de son anneau afin de refermer les portes, Miriel jeta des coups d'œil anxieux vers l'obscurité. Elle était surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Le fait que les portes s'ouvrent auraient dû provoquer une réaction chez les habitants de la Moria.

"Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des nains : un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn. Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !" dit Gimli.

Gandalf alluma le cristal de son bâton. Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux visiteurs les figea sur place.

"Ce n'est pas une mine… C'est un tombeau !" dit Boromir.

Des cadavres de nains étaient éparpillés dans le hall. Leurs squelettes étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignée et hérissés de flèches.

"Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOOON !" s'écria Gimli en regardant les cadavres.

Legolas examina une flèche.

"Des gobelins !" s'écria-t-il.

Rejetant la flèche au sol avec dégoût, il en sortit une de son carquois et banda son arc. Les autres membres de la Communauté dégainèrent leurs épées.

"Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan… Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allez, sortons !" dit Boromir.

Mais à ce moment précis, un puissant choc s'abattit sur la porte. Le mur s'effrita. Puis de nouveaux chocs retentirent, fracassant les murs et provoquant l'éboulis de la porte.

"On dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose de gros et menaçant qui nous guettait, dehors…" dit Miriel, inquiète.

"Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais", dit Gandalf. "Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il existe des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde."

En silence, tous commencèrent à gravir les escaliers du hall.

"Ne faites pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour traverser. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue !"

Miriel avait souvent espéré visiter la Moria. Elle avait imaginé différents scénarios, mais sûrement pas celui-là. Voir les mines dévastées lui brisaient le cœur. Dire que son père avait participé à leur construction ! Comment aurait-il réagi en voyant le Mordor souiller son œuvre ?

Certains passages étaient difficiles à emprunter, car les ponts étaient courts et dépourvus de rambardes. Les escaliers étaient très raides, en revanche, et encombrés de décombres ou de cadavres. Escalader tout cela sans rien renverser était difficile. À un moment, Pippin faillit même faire tomber des décombres sur Merry en dessous de lui.

Ils finirent par atteindre une plate-forme et se mirent en marche à travers une galerie, avec le vide sur leur droite. Gandalf s'arrêta bientôt et passa la main sur le mur. De fines veines argentées scintillaient sous ses doigts.

"La richesse de la Moria n'est pas dans l'or, ni les diamants. Mais dans le Mithril…"

La lumière de son bâton s'accrut, faisant scintiller les rochers autour d'eux. Lorsque Gandalf fit reculer son bâton, la lumière disparut. Tous reprirent leur chemin.

"Bilbon avait autrefois une cotte de mailles en Mithril, offerte par Thorïn", dit Gandalf.

"Oh ! Ça, c'était un cadeau royal !" dit Gimli.

"Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur dépassait celle de toute la Comté réunie !" dit le magicien avec amusement.

Bien plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un nouvel embranchement. Trois chemins s'ouvraient devant eux. Gandalf regarda chacun d'eux, puis dit : "Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit…"

La Communauté en profita pour faire une pause. Chacun s'assit dans un coin, tandis que Gandalf s'assit au milieu du carrefour.

Miriel s'approcha du bord de l'escalier et regarda le vide qui s'étalait au-delà des marches. À quoi aurait ressemblé cet endroit, si les braseros et les torches étaient allumés ? Les couloirs auraient sûrement moins paru sombres et sinistres, si des nains vivants les traversaient en discutant, portant des chargements…

"Sommes-nous perdus ?" demanda Pippin.

"Non", dit Merry.

"Je pense que si."

"Chut ! Gandalf réfléchit."

"Merry ?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai faim."

Miriel secoua la tête. Au moins, il y en avait un qui ne perdait pas l'appétit. Sam avait sorti sa matéria Barrière de sa poche et contemplait sa lumière. Merry et Pippin firent bientôt de même. La magie que dégageaient les cristaux semblait les apaiser.

La jeune fille se souvint alors qu'elle avait toujours la matéria rouge avec elle. Se levant, elle s'approcha de Legolas.

"Eh ! Ça va ?" dit la jeune fille.

"Je crois…" soupira le prince.

Miriel secoua la tête. Son ami avait les cheveux ternes et la peau très pâle. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme autrefois. La lumière des étoiles et le chant des arbres lui manquaient.

Miriel connaissait cela pour avoir vécu six ans dans une ville étouffée par la pollution des réacteurs Mako. Elle avait fini par développer une forme de blindage mental. Mais Legolas n'en avait pas l'habitude.

"Tenez", dit-elle en lui remettant la matéria rouge.

"Une matéria ? À quoi sert-elle ?"

"À invoquer une divinité. J'ignore laquelle, l'image dedans est trop floue. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, vu ce qui s'est passé à Caradhras. Dans le doute, et comme vous êtes le plus sage après Gandalf, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous la remettre. J'ai donné les plus inoffensives aux Hobbits."

Legolas sourit, puis fit tourner le cristal entre ses doigts. La lumière qu'il dégageait sembla rendre à l'elfe un peu de vitalité.

"Ces cristaux dégagent tant de magie…" dit le prince.

Miriel s'assit près de lui en secouant la tête.

"C'est vrai… Et je me demande bien pourquoi, après plus de soixante ans, je n'en découvre que maintenant, et ici, sur Arda…"

"Cela ne vous réjouit pas ? Je croyais que Gaïa vous manquait ?"

Miriel ne répondit pas. Legolas posa la main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à le regarder.

"Miriel ?"

"Bizarrement, non. Cela me manque de moins en moins depuis…"

Elle hésita. Comment lui avouer que depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, elle s'intéressait plus à ce monde qu'à l'autre ?

"AH !" fit Gandalf. "C'est par ici !"

"Ah, ça lui revient !" dit Merry, tout content.

"Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond, en bas. Dans le doute, Merriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair", dit le magicien en se relevant.

Le petit groupe descendit l'escalier du couloir choisi.


	16. Les ténèbres de la Moria

_Merci à **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Traduction elfique : _

_"Tolo, melon nîn" : Venez, mon ami. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les ténèbres de la Moria**

La Communauté de l'Anneau arriva dans une immense salle soutenue par des colonnes d'une hauteur incroyable.

"Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière", dit Gandalf en amplifiant la lumière de son bâton.

Tous furent bouche bée en admirant la salle.

"Regardez. Le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain", dit le magicien.

"Pour sûr que c'est artistique. Y'a pas d'erreur !" fit Sam.

Miriel était bien d'accord avec lui. Mais le charme fut rompu quand Gimli aperçut une porte sur le mur à leur droite. Il s'y précipita, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

Tous arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait apparemment à une chambre mortuaire. Des cadavres de nains s'entassaient autour d'un tombeau éclairé par une lumière projetée par une ouverture dans le mur au bout.

Gandalf s'approcha du tombeau tandis que Gimli pleurait, à genoux devant.

"Ce sont des runes de Daeron, telles qu'on les employait jadis dans les mines de la Moria. Il est écrit ici, dans les langues des Hommes et des Nains : _Balïn, fils de Fundïn, Seigneur de la Moria_. Il est mort… C'est ce que je craignais", dit le magicien en enlevant son chapeau.

Boromir posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Gimli. Gandalf vit alors un livre tenu par un des corps. Laissant son chapeau et son manteau à Pippin, il prit l'ouvrage et commença la lecture.

"Il faut avancer ! Ne pas s'attarder ici", dit Legolas.

"C'est une sinistre lecture. Je crains que leur fin n'ait été cruelle. Écoutez ! _Nous ne pouvons sortir. Nous ne pouvons sortir. Ils ont pris le Pont et la deuxième salle. Fraï, Lóni et Náli sont tombés là. Partis il y a cinq jours. L'étang monte jusqu'au mur à la Porte de l'Ouest. Le Guetteur a pris Oïn. Nous ne pouvons sortir. La fin vient._ Et puis : _Des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs._ Je me demande ce que cela signifie. _Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir… Nous ne pouvons plus sortir…_ _Ils arrivent_ !"

Ces derniers mots furent ponctués par un grand fracas. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de ce bruit. L'air coupable, Pippin s'éloigna d'un puits où tombait un cadavre, suivi d'une chaîne à laquelle était relié un seau rempli de pierres.

Le tout fit un boucan, si fort que Pippin ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Miriel agrippa convulsivement la main de Legolas près d'elle. Ce dernier la laissa faire, lui-même incapable de bouger.

Bientôt, enfin, le bruit cessa. Tout le monde resta immobile, guettant une réaction, un autre bruit… Mais rien ne vint. Le premier qui se permit de respirer fut Aragorn, suivi de Legolas. Miriel laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Boromir émit lui-même un profond soupir.

"Crétin de Touque !" siffla Gandalf en refermant le livre.

Puis, en arrachant son chapeau et son bâton des mains du Hobbit, il dit : "Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois ! Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !"

Pippin lui répondit par un sourire penaud, quand soudain, un "boum" retentit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le puits avec effroi. De nouveaux "boum" retentirent, suivis de cris.

"Monsieur Frodon…" souffla Sam.

Le Hobbit dégaina Dard. Elle brillait !

"Les Orques !" dit Legolas.

Miriel sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Cette fois, ils étaient fichus !

Boromir courut à la porte, mais fut interrompu net quand deux flèches noires se plantèrent dans le bois, juste devant lui.

"Reculez ! Restez près de Miriel et Gandalf !" dit Aragorn aux Hobbits.

Ces derniers se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Aragorn et Legolas rejoignirent Boromir pour l'aider à fermer la porte.

"Ils ont un troll des cavernes !" dit le Gondorien.

Saisissant une lance et de grandes haches, ils s'en servirent pour bloquer le battant, puis tous reculèrent vers le fond de la salle.

Gandalf brandit son épée, aussitôt imité par les Hobbits et Boromir.

Avec un cri guerrier, Gimli se dressa sur le tombeau de son cousin.

"Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !" dit-il en serrant fort sa hache entre ses mains.

Miriel, Aragorn et Legolas saisirent leurs arcs et préparèrent leurs flèches. Lorsque les armes des Orques commencèrent à percer le bois, ils tirèrent par les ouvertures, tuant les premiers Orques essayant de forcer l'entrée.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte céda, tous s'engagèrent dans la lutte. Miriel abandonna rapidement son arc et sortit son épée. Le combat était intense et violent. Les Orques semblaient déferler sans fin par l'ouverture, et toute la Communauté se battait pour défendre sa vie.

Miriel voulut rester près des Hobbits pour les protéger. Ils se débrouillaient bien. Sam avait même sorti une poêle de son sac et s'en servait pour assommer des Orques.

Mais quand le Troll fit irruption dans la pièce, la jeune fille dut se concentrer sur lui. La créature était énorme ! Grande, la peau grise, un visage presque humain, mais hideux et grotesque… Elle tenait une énorme massue à la main et balayait tout sur son passage, Orque comme humain.

Sam se trouva hélas sur son chemin.

"SAM !" hurla Miriel.

Le Hobbit eut le réflexe de plonger en avant, évitant le coup de massue et passant entre les jambes du Troll qui le chercha bêtement du regard, se demandant où il était passé.

Legolas tira deux flèches qui se plantèrent dans la poitrine du monstre. Ce dernier, énervé, frappa dans sa direction, mais l'elfe l'évita.

Boromir et Aragorn saisirent la chaîne du monstre qui pendait à son cou et le tirèrent vers eux. Mais Aragorn dut vite lâcher, car des Orques l'attaquaient par-derrière. Boromir se retrouva seul avec la chaîne à la main.

Le Troll le repoussa violemment. L'homme se retrouva au sol et vit deux Orques foncer sur lui quand soudain, ils se figèrent et tombèrent au sol. Miriel apparut derrière, son épée dégoulinante de sang.

"Un p'tit coup de main ?" dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

"Avec joie, ma dame !" dit le Gondorien en se redressant.

Les deux compagnons se relancèrent dans la mêlée. Miriel en était à son trentième Orque quand elle entendit Frodon appeler à l'aide. Le Troll l'avait attrapé par les pieds et le traînait vers lui !

Le Rôdeur le repoussa avec une lance, mais le monstre eut tôt fait de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Miriel voulut se diriger vers eux pour les aider, mais une bande d'Orques semblait décidée à l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Miriel venait de décapiter le dernier quand elle entendit un cri de douleur provenant du Hobbit. Elle se retourna et fut figée par l'horreur. Frodon était acculé contre un mur, et le Troll lui avait enfoncé une lance dans la poitrine !

L'elfe se figea. Non ! Pas lui !

Furieuse, la jeune fille activa d'instinct la magie de son anneau. Elle tendit la main. Des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et frappèrent le monstre, le faisant reculer. Merry et Pippin bondirent sur sa tête en hurlant de rage.

"Frodon !" cria Sam.

L'interpelé tomba en avant. Miriel se précipita pour le rattraper dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux et regarda les Hobbits continuer de percer le Troll de leurs épées. À un moment, le monstre leva la tête. Legolas en profita pour lui planter une flèche dans la gorge.

Dans un dernier gémissement, le Troll tomba. Tout le monde se précipita auprès de Frodon. Miriel le retourna doucement sur le dos. Aussitôt, le Hobbit gémit.

Surprise, elle faillit le lâcher.

"Il est vivant !" dit Sam, soulagé.

Stupéfaite, Miriel l'aida à se redresser et le tint aux épaules pour le regarder. En effet, il vivait ! Folle de joie, elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

"Vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles !" dit la jeune fille, rayonnante.

"Euh… Désolé", dit le Hobbit, les joues rouges d'émotion.

"Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !" dit Aragorn, incrédule.

"Je crois que ce Hobbit est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît", dit Gandalf avec un sourire malicieux.

Frodon écarta le col de sa chemise, révélant une fine cotte de mailles argentées en dessous.

"Du mithril ! Vous êtes très surprenant, monsieur Sacquet !" dit Gimli.

Soudain, des cris d'Orques retentirent depuis l'entrée, brisant l'euphorie générale.

"Au pont de Khazad-Dûm !" dit Gandalf.

La Communauté quitta la salle du tombeau et se mit à courir à travers le grand hall. Les Orques jaillissaient des ouvertures au plafond. Tels des cafards, ils descendirent des colonnes et se mirent à courir vers eux.

Bientôt, le groupe se retrouva acculé au centre de la pièce, encerclé par une armée d'Orques. Gandalf intensifia la lumière de son bâton, empêchant les Orques d'avancer plus. Gimli poussa un cri de guerrier, prêt à voir les monstres se ruer sur eux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où nul ne bougea… quand un grondement menaçant retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers l'extrémité nord de la salle, où une grande lumière rouge comme le feu apparut.

Les Orques poussèrent des cris de frayeur et se dépêchèrent de remonter au plafond. Gimli les regarda faire en poussant des cris de victoire bravaches.

"Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?" demanda Boromir.

Miriel se tourna vers Gandalf. Le magicien semblait soudain fort las et résigné, comme si la fin du monde était enfin venue.

"Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde."

Miriel sentit la terreur l'envahir. Un Balrog ! Finalement, elle aurait préféré l'armée d'Orques…

"Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous… COUREZ !" cria le magicien.

Le groupe se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie au bout de la salle. Boromir descendit le premier un escalier, avant de se retrouver au bord d'un gouffre.

Legolas suivant juste derrière, il saisit le Gondorien à bras-le-corps et le fit reculer avec lui. Le petit groupe prit un escalier sur la droite, qui descendait en colimaçon à travers les gouffres enflammés de la Moria.

Miriel fermait la marche avec Aragorn. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura ténébreuse du Balrog dans leur dos. Il les suivait ! Les murs tremblaient tandis que le monstre approchait.

Bientôt, une brèche dans les escaliers apparut, barrant la route au groupe. Legolas sauta le premier, puis se retourna et encouragea Gandalf à le suivre. Ce dernier lança un regard en arrière vers le Balrog, puis sauta à son tour. Des flèches d'Orque passèrent tout près d'eux. Dressés sur un promontoire éloigné, les monstres semblaient déterminés, malgré le Balrog, à les arrêter coûte que coûte.

Legolas sortit son arc et tua les archers.

"Merry ! Pippin !" cria Boromir.

Saisissant les Hobbits dans ses bras, le Gondorien sauta à son tour. Un morceau d'escalier se rompit sous lui, tandis qu'il sautait.

Aragorn lança ensuite Sam. Lorsque vint le tour de Gimli, ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Personne ne lancera un nain !"

Avec un cri, il bondit en avant, mais n'atteignit que le bord. Legolas le rattrapa en réflexe par la barbe.

"Pas la barbe !" cria Gimli.

Aragorn se tourna vers Frodon, quand un rocher se détacha du plafond et fonça sur lui.

"Sautez, Estel !" cria Miriel en le poussant en avant.

Le rôdeur obéit et rejoignit les autres. Frodon et Miriel se retrouvèrent seuls à l'autre bout.

"Oh non…" gémit l'elfe.

Un autre rocher tomba du plafond, brisant l'escalier dans le dos des deux amis. Leur promontoire se retrouva en équilibre bancal et se mit à pencher vers le vide.

Miriel rattrapa Frodon et l'empêcha de trop s'incliner sur la droite ou la gauche.

"Frodon… Penchez-vous !" dit Miriel.

Obéissant, le Hobbit se pencha en avant avec l'elfe. Lorsque leur promontoire atteignit le bout de l'escalier, ils bondirent. Boromir reçut Frodon, et Legolas rattrapa Miriel.

Le groupe se dépêcha de descendre les dernières marches.

"Vers le pont ! Dépêchez-vous !" cria Gandalf.

Tout en courant, Miriel eut le temps de voir un mur de flammes derrière le magicien. Soudain, une immense forme sombre en jaillit.

_Rien à voir avec Ifrit !_ se dit Miriel.

Le Balrog était dix fois plus grand et dégageait une aura de flammes et de ténèbres qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Dressé sur ses pattes, deux grandes ailes enflammées repliées dans son dos, la créature suivit le groupe tandis que tous traversaient le pont de Khazad-Dûm.

Miriel venait de franchir la dernière le pont avec Legolas, quand elle s'aperçut que Gandalf s'était arrêté au milieu.

"VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !"

"GANDALF !" cria Frodon.

Miriel regarda le magicien avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration.

"Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret… Détenteur de la Flamme d'Anor !" dit le magicien.

Miriel vit Narya, l'Anneau de Feu, envelopper le magicien d'une puissante lumière qui se mêla à celle de son bâton. La jeune fille regarda son anneau. Pouvait-elle l'aider ?

"Le Feu Sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flâmme d'Udûn !"

Ignorant ses paroles, le Balrog brandit une épée d'ombre et de feu qu'il abattit sur la lumière du magicien. Celui-ci tint bon. L'épée du Balrog disparut. Gandalf sentit sa lumière décroître, quand une aura froide envahit la salle. Gandalf vit qu'une couche de glace s'était formée autour de lui, comme un halo protecteur. Elle fondit sous la chaleur de l'épée du monstre, qui disparut à son tour.

Surpris, Gandalf lança des regards sur les côtés et vit à sa droite une femme qui flottait au-dessus du vide.

Grande, la peau bleue, vêtue de minces vêtements roses, elle regarda le Balrog avec l'air menaçant.

Gandalf se tourna vers l'extrémité du pont derrière lui et vit Miriel. La jeune fille avait plaqué son anneau contre sa matéria et semblait en transe.

"Miriel…" dit Legolas, inquiet.

Mais la jeune fille était trop occupée pour l'entendre. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de forces, le combat dans la chambre funéraire l'avait fatiguée, et cette invocation vidait ses dernières forces !

Levant la main, Shiva fit apparaître des pics de glace qu'elle lança vers le monstre. Celui-ci replia ses ailes sur son corps. Les projectiles se brisèrent dessus, avant de fondre sous l'épée de la chaleur.

Énervé, le Balrog déploya ses ailes puis tendit la patte vers la divinité. Celle-ci fut projetée au loin sous le coup et disparut dans un nuage de flocons.

Miriel poussa un cri et tomba en avant. Legolas la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe. La jeune fille se redressa en haletant.

"Repartez dans l'ombre !" dit Gandalf.

Le Balrog émit un reniflement méprisant puis posa un pied sur le pont.

Reprenant courage, Gandalf brandit son bâton et son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

"VOUS… NE PASSEREZ… PAAAAAAS !" cria-t-il en plantant son bâton dans la pierre.

Le Balrog parut hésiter… puis brandit un fouet de feu et s'avança. Le pont s'écrasa sous son poids, l'entraînant vers le gouffre.

Rassuré, Gandalf se retourna et fit un pas dans la direction de ses amis, quand l'extrémité du fouet fondit sur lui.

"ATTENTION !" cria Miriel.

Elle se précipita en avant et saisit la main du magicien, le retenant au-dessus du vide alors que le fouet l'y entraînait. Emportée par le poids du Balrog au bout du fouet et du magicien, la jeune fille sentit ses pieds glisser. Elle fut entraînée dans le vide et parvint à se rattraper au bord du pont.

Frodon voulut se précipiter pour les aider, mais Boromir l'arrêta.

"MIRIEL ! GANDALF !" cria le Hobbit.

Miriel se tourna vers ses amis. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps… Elle vit Aragorn crier à Legolas d'arrêter. L'elfe courait vers elle, mais il était encore à l'autre bout du pont, et elle fatiguait, ses doigts glissaient…

Soudain, la pierre se déroba sous ses doigts. La jeune fille et le magicien se mirent à tomber dans le vide.

Miriel vit qu'ils fonçaient droit sur les rochers dans le gouffre ! La jeune fille tira sur la main du magicien, l'éloignant de la pierre.

Mais pas elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, attendant le choc fatidique… Mais rien ne vint.

Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours tomber ! Risquant un coup d'œil, elle vit que l'environnement avait changé. Il faisait noir, un noir dense et compact. Il n'y avait plus de tunnel de roche ni Gandalf ni le Balrog qui tombait sous eux.

À la place, elle vit des filaments verts qui se rapprochèrent jusqu'à l'envelopper. Miriel mit un moment à reconnaître ces lumières. La Rivière de la Vie ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle morte ? Dans ce cas, n'était-ce pas Mandos qui aurait dû venir la chercher pour l'emmener dans ses cavernes ?

Bientôt, l'obscurité fit place à la lumière. Miriel sentit sa chute s'accélérer. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Immobile au bord du pont, la main tendue dans le vide, Legolas regardait le gouffre sans y croire.

Non ! Pas elle ! Juste une seconde de plus et il aurait attrapé sa main ! Mais elle avait cédé juste avant, et il n'avait pu que la regarder tomber avec Gandalf.

"LEGOLAS !" hurla Aragorn.

L'elfe l'entendit à peine, quand une flèche d'Orque passa près de lui et le blessa au bras. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, l'elfe courut vers la sortie.

Sitôt tout le monde dehors, on cessa de courir. Sam tomba au sol en pleurant. Merry et Pippin pleuraient aussi en se tenant l'un l'autre. Gimli voulut revenir en arrière pour prêter secours à ses amis. Boromir l'immobilisa dans ses bras en s'efforçant de refouler son chagrin.

Legolas lança des regards perdus autour de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait croire le fait que Miriel et Gandalf ne soient pas sortis de là avec eux.

"Legolas… Relevez-les", dit Aragorn, le visage crispé pour retenir ses propres émotions.

Le prince elfe ne réagit même pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, ses cheveux couvrant son visage.

"Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié !" gémit Boromir.

"Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'Orques !" répliqua Aragorn, inflexible.

Résigna, Boromir se tourna vers ses amis. Il s'approcha du nain et tenta de le secouer. Aragorn aida Sam à se relever, puis se tourna vers Legolas, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Aragorn lui prit le bras avec l'intention de lui demander de bouger. Le prince de Mirkwood releva la tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient embués, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, traçant des sillons clairs dans la poussière qui maculait sa peau. Stupéfait, Aragorn eut un geste de recul. Legolas pleurait ?! Jamais le Rôdeur ne l'avait vu exprimer ses émotions à ce point. Il l'avait déjà vu sourire, mais jamais rire ni pleurer ! Il savait que les elfes pouvaient pleurer, mais uniquement lorsqu'ils perdaient des êtres particulièrement chers à leur cœur. La mort de Miriel affectait donc Legolas à ce point…?

"_Tolo, melon nîn_", dit doucement Aragorn.

Hochant la tête, Legolas suivit le rôdeur et le reste du groupe au bas de la montagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La douleur au crâne réveilla Miriel. La jeune fille avait mal.

Avec difficulté, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que les choses brillantes au-dessus d'elle étaient des branches d'arbre. Des branches d'arbres blancs lumineux.

Était-elle en Lothlorien ? Se redressant, la jeune fille vit qu'elle se tenait sur la berge d'un lac. Mais la forêt qui l'entourait ne lui était pas familière du tout. Rien à voir avec les Bois Dorés de Galadriel. Une espèce de grand coquillage se dressait de l'autre côté du lac.

"Où… Où suis-je ?" balbutia Miriel.

"_Ça faisait longtemps, Miriel !_"

L'elfe se retourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant elle se tenait…

"Angeal ?!"

"_C'est bien moi. C'est bon de te revoir ! Tu as tellement grandi…_" dit le Soldat, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Miriel voulut s'approcher de lui, quand elle nota un détail : elle pouvait voir à travers Angeal.

"Angeal… Tu es… ?"

"_Mort ? Eh oui, en effet. Je suis mort il y a des années. Mais ton arrivée il y a quelques heures a causé une telle perturbation dans la Rivière de la Vie qu'on m'a autorisé à me manifester, pour te parler._"

"Je… Je suis sur Gaïa ?!" réalisa Miriel, stupéfaite.

"_Eh oui !_"

Miriel resta un moment sans bouger ni parler, essayant d'assimiler l'information. Le Balrog… La chute…

"Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Et je suis où exactement ?"

"_Dans les ruines d'Ajit, une ancienne cité Cetra. Tu as invoqué deux fois de suite des divinités dans ton monde d'origine : Ifrit et Shiva. À chaque fois, cela a créé des brèches entre les deux mondes. Tu es tombée dans la deuxième, ce qui t'a sauvé la vie._"

"Oh non… Mes amis… Et Gandalf ! Dis, tu as vu un vieux monsieur habillé en gris tomber ici avec moi, ou pas ?"

"_Non. Seulement toi._"

Miriel plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait donc pas réussi à sauver Gandalf. Et les autres devaient la croire morte ! Elle revoyait encore Legolas qui se précipitait pour la rattraper. Non, pas Gandalf ! Elle s'était attachée au magicien. Et elle avait tout fait pour essayer de le sauver. D'abord Gandalf, ensuite elle apprenait qu'Angeal était mort, et qu'elle était séparée du reste de ses amis !

Secouée, épuisée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol.

"Angeal… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu… ? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que Sephiroth et Genesis aussi sont… ?"

"_C'est une longue histoire…_" soupira le Soldat.

"Je crois que j'ai tout mon temps, là", dit Miriel avec un rire nerveux.

Hochant la tête, Angeal se lança dans son récit.


	17. Tristesse, mystères et espoir

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Monaysa** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :  
**

**Tristesse, mystères et espoir**

Debout face au lac, Miriel fixait l'eau en essayant de rester sereine face à la vision de cette étendue d'eau calme, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu de son manteau.

"_Ce n'était pas ta faute, Miriel_", dit Angeal.

"Ah non ? De qui était-ce la faute, alors ? De Hojo, pour avoir mené cette ignoble expérience sur Sephiroth ? Jenova, la Réunion, la Terre Promise, le meurtre de la dernière Cetra, le Météore, les Géostigmates et Deepground, tout ça c'est une histoire de dingues ! Bon sang, Angeal, toutes ces révélations, c'est… Enfin, que veux-tu que je te dise ? D'ailleurs, qu'y a-t-il à dire ?! Si seulement j'avais été là pour Sephiroth, sans parler de toi et Genesis…"

Angeal secoua négativement la tête.

"_Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour nous. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais écoutée. Mon destin me semblait tout tracé. Je voulais disparaître, afin de ne plus représenter une menace pour ce monde. Et je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas été là pour y assister. Cela t'aurait brisé le cœur…_"

"Eh bien, figure-toi que c'est loupé ! Mon cœur _est_ brisé ! Tu es mort, je ne peux même pas te serrer dans mes bras alors que j'en mourrais d'envie dès que tu es apparu ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es le seul à te manifester ? Si Sephiroth et Genesis sont morts, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec toi ?"

"_J'allais y venir. Il se trouve que Genesis n'est pas mort. Il a été récupéré par des soldats de Deepground après que Zack, mon élève, l'ait vaincu à Banora. Il a été torturé dans les laboratoires de Deepground pendant un temps avant de s'enfuir pour se cacher dans une grotte, dans les sous-sols de Midgar. Mais une chose particulièrement noire et sombre s'est récemment emparée de son corps, et elle le contrôle à présent. Personne ne sait ce qu'il va faire, mais il a récupéré la dépouille de Weiss._"

"Tu n'as pas une idée ?"

"_Non, aucune. Quant à Sephiroth, après que Cloud l'ait vaincu à travers un de ses incarnés, son esprit a enfin été libéré de Jenova et ramené en paix dans la Rivière de la Vie. J'ai pu lui parler avec Zack, et nous lui avons expliqué la vérité sur sa véritable mère biologique, Lucrécia Crescent. Seulement, cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Il n'a pas trouvé la paix, loin de là. Il a cessé d'éprouver de la haine, mais à la place, il ressent depuis lors du désespoir et de l'amertume. La Rivière de la Vie n'a donc pas eu le choix et l'a renvoyé dans le monde des vivants. _"

"Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas pu, la première fois. Il s'est donné du mal pour revenir au travers des trois Incarnés, non ?"

"_Parce que Minerva ne voulait pas le laisser revenir, la première fois. Il s'est débrouillé par ses propres moyens. Cette fois-ci, Aéris s'en est personnellement chargée. Je crois qu'elle a discuté avec Minerva et jugé qu'il pourrait peut-être aider à résoudre le problème du corps de Genesis possédé par cette… noirceur._"

"Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"_Cela me semble évident ! Tu ne veux pas revoir Sephiroth ?_"

Miriel fit la moue. Oui, elle en avait envie, mais après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Peut-être ne serait-il pas heureux de la voir ? Peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas être revenue plus tôt pour l'aider, l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? Et s'il apprenait qu'elle était devenue une guerrière, ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de lui faire éviter, ne risquait-il pas d'être déçu ou en colère contre elle ? En plus, elle ne pouvait oublier sa mission en Terre du Milieu. La Communauté de l'Anneau avait besoin d'elle. Et Legolas…

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester isolée dans ces ruines cetra, il fallait qu'elle bouge.

"Dis-moi déjà où sont Sephiroth et le corps de Genesis, et j'aviserai…"

"_Genesis, je ne sais pas. Mais Sephiroth réside dans les ruines de Midgar, actuellement. Il n'a pas l'intention de bouger pour le moment, mais je te préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau._"

"D'accord. Bon, dans ce cas… J'y vais ! Angeal…"

"_Oui ?_"

"Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Même si tu n'es qu'un fantôme…"

L'ex-Soldat Première Classe tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de l'elfe. Celle-ci sentit une douce brise caresser sa peau.

"_Moi aussi, petite elfe. Bonne chance !_"

Son image disparut. Miriel se retrouva seule dans les ruines. La jeune fille se mit en route à travers les bois. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelques problèmes : ses vêtements.

Elle risquait de faire tache dans le décor. Sans parler de son physique ! Les gens risquaient de la trouver suspecte, avec ses oreilles pointues et son physique particulier.

Même si, d'après Angeal, la Shinra été tombée, le fils de l'ancien président et ses Turks agissaient encore dans l'ombre. Miriel allait devoir se faire très discrète.

_Pas de panique, j'ai mon épée. Je n'aurai qu'à tuer des monstres en cours de route pour me procurer de l'argent et dès que je trouve un magasin, j'achète des vêtements plus discrets_, se dit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la sortie de la forêt, il faisait encore nuit. La jeune fille découvrit un village de chercheurs. Leurs résidents dormaient encore, aussi la jeune fille put le traverser en douce sans que personne ne la remarque.

La jeune fille fut surprise de croiser des monstres, en revanche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vus ! Et cette fois, elle put les combattre sans mal avec son épée elfique et ses pouvoirs. Elle amassa rapidement un bon paquet de gils.

En fin de matinée, après avoir marché pendant des heures à travers la nature, la jeune fille aperçut une ville. Miriel se souvint, avec un pincement de cœur, de ses cours de géographie à l'école Shinra. Au fait, qu'étaient devenus ses amis d'enfance, Meï et Chan ? Avaient-ils survécu aux dures épreuves que la Planète avait traversées ? Miriel espérait que oui. Elle aurait presque aimé l'idée de revoir cette peste de Tara… Enfin, presque !

Dans cette ville-ci, la jeune fille rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, autant pour cacher ses oreilles que son visage. Elle trouva un magasin de vêtements et d'armes.

Elle acheta un sac à dos avec une bouteille d'eau ainsi que des barres protéinées. La jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur en pensant que sur Arda, c'était Sam qui transportait les vivres, avec le poney Bill. Comme Miriel aurait aimé avoir des lembas !

Ensuite, elle s'acheta des vêtements. La vendeuse l'aida à essayer différentes tailles de vêtements, avant qu'enfin Miriel sorte de la boutique en tenue normale : des bottes de voyage noires, un jean moulant gris sombre, un pull bleu nuit qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux et une veste de cuir noir. Bien sûr, elle portait toujours son fidèle pendentif matéria et son anneau de pouvoir. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés et argent étaient nattés.

Miriel sortit de la boutique et prit le chemin du port. Là, elle se renseigna sur les destinations et les dates de départ. Un ferry pouvait l'emmener cet après-midi à Junon, la ville la plus proche de Midgar. La jeune fille le prit donc.

Pendant le voyage, elle resta dehors, accoudée au bastingage, et elle pensa de nouveau à ses compagnons. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils tiendraient le coup sans elle, le temps qu'elle les rejoigne. Heureusement, elle avait demandé à Angeal de lui rendre un service à leur sujet.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre, et espérer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marlène s'éveilla en sursaut. La fillette d'onze ans avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait, mais jamais ses visions n'avaient été puissantes comme celle-ci.

Elle se souvenait de son rêve, cette fois. Elle avait rêvé d'un vieux monsieur tout en gris, qui affrontait une espèce d'horrible créature.

On aurait dit Ifrit, mais en plus grand, plus laid, plus sombre et dangereux. Et il y avait aussi une jeune femme, très belle, aux oreilles pointues, qui tombaient avec le vieux monsieur après avoir tenté de le sauver du monstre…

La fillette serra fort ses bras contre elle en se retenant de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ces cauchemars. Et elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus que de stupides rêves sans rapport avec la réalité.

Elle se tourna vers le lit où dormait Denzel. Il n'avait pas de problème de sommeil, lui. Marlène l'enviait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit : 3 heures du matin. Dehors, tout était calme dans la rue. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans les rues d'Edge.

Sentant que le sommeil n'allait pas revenir facilement, la fillette se leva et descendit en silence dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle venait de refermer le robinet quand elle se sentit observée. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et aperçut une paire d'yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues qui la fixait.

Horrifiée, la fillette recula. Son dos heurta l'évier. Le verre posé en équilibre dessus tomba au sol et se brisa en morceaux.

Marlène releva la tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus rien.

_C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ se demanda-t-elle, les mains sur son cœur qui battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que des gens racontaient que la nuit, de mystérieuses créatures arpentaient les rues. Les descriptions qu'on en faisait étaient vagues, car il faisait toujours nuit quand elles se manifestaient.

On les disait petites, voûtées, avec des yeux rouges, des dents jaunes, une peau noire et une horrible odeur de sang et de décomposition.

Des gens avaient disparu, même des enfants, et un couvre-feu avait été établi à Edge pour tenter de parer à cela. Même si on n'avait toujours aucune preuve tangible de la présence de ces mystérieux monstres.

Marlène avait peur, pourtant. Car dans son rêve, elle avait vu des monstres aux yeux identiques, qui avaient tiré des flèches sur le vieux monsieur gris et la jolie dame aux oreilles pointues…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis au bord de sa tente, Aragorn lissait son épée machinalement. Le cœur n'y était pas.

La Communauté avait quitté la Moria et couru à travers les plaines jusqu'à atteindre la Lothlorien. Là, il avait espéré que Legolas pourrait guider le groupe vers la cité elfique, mais le prince était resté dans un état sombre et apathique.

Aragorn détestait le voir comme ça. On aurait dit une coquille vide, qui renfermait une étoile mourante, pouvant s'éteindre à tout instant. Le rôdeur avait presque été soulagé quand Haldir et ses hommes les avaient trouvés. Il avait espéré que le Capitaine de la Lorien pourrait leur donner refuge en ces terres et aider Legolas.

Si ce dernier n'avait guère apprécié la présence d'un nain et du Porteur de l'Anneau en ces lieux, il avait paru d'abord content de voir Legolas, puis soucieux en voyant que le prince ne réagissait pas en sa présence. Il ne cessait de fixer le vide, l'air triste et absent.

Finalement, Haldir les avait menés à Caras Galadhorn. Ce ne fut que devant les seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel que le prince parut sortir de son apathie. La puissante lumière qui émanait des deux elfes semblait avoir un effet sur chaque membre de la Communauté. Mais Aragorn avait surtout l'impression que Galadriel avait fait quelque chose à Legolas, en entrant dans sa tête. Quels mots avait-elle utilisés pour lui faire retrouver l'usage de la parole ?

Les paroles du prince de Mirkwood n'avaient guère été avenantes malgré tout, car il avait alors annoncé la mort de Gandalf et Miriel, et dit que leur passage dans la Moria n'avait servi à rien. Gimli avait paru accablé par ces mots.

Galadriel avait alors répliqué que les agissements de Gandalf n'étaient jamais entrepris pour rien. Mais elle n'avait rien dit sur Miriel. Celeborn et elle semblaient tristes. Aragorn se souvint alors que Miriel lui avait dit avoir grandi en Lothlorien, les seigneurs de la Lothlorien l'avaient élevée comme leur fille, même si elle leur avait mené la vie dure au début.

Finalement, on avait conduit le groupe au pied d'un des arbres, et monté des tentes pour eux, ainsi qu'une table pleine de victuailles. Personne n'avait vraiment mangé, juste grignoté… Même les Hobbits, ce qui était en soi très troublant, eux qui étaient réputés pour prendre sept repas par jour.

Mais Aragorn les comprenait. Lui-même était accablé par la perte de leurs compagnons. Ils en avaient perdu deux d'un coup ! Un, c'était déjà trop. Mais deux…

Miriel manquait au rôdeur, avec ses histoires sur Gaïa et son sourire lumineux, qui la rendait si humaine…

Des chants résonnèrent bientôt dans les arbres. Legolas arriva près des tentes. Le prince avait troqué sa tenue verte et marron contre une tunique d'argent. Il arrivait en portant une carafe dans les mains.

"Une complainte pour Gandalf et Miriel…" dit le prince en levant la tête vers les branches.

Aragorn cessa aussitôt d'aiguiser son épée pour écouter.

"Que disent-ils d'eux ?" demanda doucement Merry.

"Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente", dit le prince.

"Ils ne citent pas ses feux d'artifice. Faudrait faire un couplet là-dessus", dit Sam.

Le Hobbit se leva de son lit et commença :

"_Qui a vu plus belle fusée  
En étoiles vertes ou bleues éclater ?  
Tonnerre d'averses, d'or et d'argent…  
C'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend._"

Déjà endormi sous sa tente, Gimli ronfla bruyamment. Énervé, Aragorn donna un bon coup dans l'oreiller du nain, puis attendit que Sam poursuive, mais le Hobbit finit par abandonner. Ses vers ne leur rendaient pas justice, bien loin de là.

Aragorn vit Boromir assis au bord de la cascade, et se leva pour le rejoindre.

"Reposez-vous. Ces frontières sont bien gardées", dit le rôdeur.

"Je ne pourrai trouver de quiétude. J'ai entendu la voix de la dame Galadriel à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle parlait de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit… même aujourd'hui, il y a encore de l'espoir. Mais je n'en vois aucun ! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir. J'avais commencé à en retrouver un peu, quand Miriel a fait usage de sa magie. Je pensais…"

Le Gondorien secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage ni l'envie d'avouer à Aragorn qu'il avait espéré que la magie de Miriel lui épargnerait le fait de voler l'Anneau, comme son père le lui avait demandé avant de quitter le Gondor.

_De toute façon, Miriel n'était pas qu'une magicienne. C'était une amie. Elle a tenté l'impossible face au Balrog. Et moi qui la croyais faible, au début… _pensa le jeune homme avec tristesse.

Concerné, Aragorn s'assit près de lui.

"Mon père est un homme noble, mais son autorité décroît. Il compte sur moi pour arranger les choses et je… j'aimerais y arriver ! J'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée ! L'avez-vous déjà vue, Aragorn ? La Tour Blanche d'Echtelion… Scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent… Ses bannières flottant dans la brise du matin… Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent ?"

"J'ai vu la Cité Blanche… Il y a longtemps", avoua le rôdeur.

"Un jour, nos chemins nous y mèneront. Et le garde de la tour pourra clamer très haut : Les seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour !" dit Boromir, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Aragorn voulut répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le cœur. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Boromir tenait une matéria verte dans ses mains.

"Boromir… D'où tenez-vous cette matéria ?"

"Oh, ça… Pippin l'a laissée tomber après que nous nous soyons installés ici. Il disait que tout était de sa faute, que Gandalf et Miriel étaient morts à cause de l'incident du puits, dans la salle funéraire. Je compte la lui rendre demain, quand il ira mieux. Miriel n'aurait sûrement pas voulu qu'il se sente coupable et qu'il jette son cadeau. J'avoue que tenir cette pierre entre mes mains me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que cela rend le chagrin plus supportable…" dit le Gondorien.

Aragorn était d'accord avec lui. Le rôdeur passa la main sur l'Étoile du Soir qui pendait à son cou. Comme il aurait aimé qu'Arwen soit là ! Sa présence aurait amoindri son chagrin.

_Mais qu'en est-il de Legolas ? Je souffre de la distance qui me sépare d'Arwen, mais au moins je sais qu'elle est en vie. Alors que lui… _

Le rôdeur tourna la tête vers la fontaine. Legolas se tenait toujours là, les yeux levés vers les arbres, écoutant la complainte avec l'air triste.

Soudain, Boromir émit un cri de surprise. Curieux, Aragorn suivit son regard. La matéria que le Gondorien tenait entre ses mains brillait fort. Elle semblait émettre des pulsations lumineuses.

Soudain, le cristal lui échappa des mains et flotta devant eux, avant d'émettre un violent flash de lumière. Tous les membres de la Communauté bondirent de leur couche ou de leur siège et s'approchèrent pour regarder ce mystérieux phénomène.

Une forme lumineuse se matérialisa bientôt devant eux. En voyant sa chevelure brune, tous crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Miriel, mais ils déchantèrent bien vite. La jeune fille qui leur faisait face était plus petite et portait une robe rose, une veste de couleur plus foncée, avec de curieuses chaussures brunes et ses longs cheveux étaient tressés en natte. Elle était humaine, ses oreilles rondes le témoignaient. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur chaque membre de la Communauté puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

"_N'ayez pas peur, je suis une amie. Je me nomme Aéris. Je viens vous transmettre un message de la part de Miriel…_" dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

En entendant ces mots, tous sentirent l'espoir revenir en eux. Les yeux de Legolas semblaient soudain briller plus fort, et pas seulement à cause de l'éclat de la matéria.


	18. Au 7th Heaven

_Merci à **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Au **_**7th Heaven**_

Lorsque Miriel aperçut Midgar, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, elle se figea.

Elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle verrait la ville sous un ciel d'un gris léger. Certes, la lumière du soleil y était faible comme autrefois. Mais les réacteurs Mako étaient éteints, et la couche de nuages gris qui flottait au-dessus était d'origine naturelle.

Edge, la ville que les gens avaient construite aux abords de Midgar, était pour le moins étrange. Elle donnait une impression d'inachevé constant. Et pour cause, car l'on continuait, à certains endroits, de construire des maisons ou des immeubles.

Les rues fourmillaient d'activité. Les gens portaient des vêtements dont les tonalités dominantes étaient le noir, le blanc et le gris.

C'était étrange de circuler dans ces rues où ne passait aucun fantassin de la Shinra. Autrefois, le logo de la société était visible sur les enseignes de nombreux magasins. Lorsque Miriel arriva à la place centrale de la ville, elle vit néanmoins que le mémorial bâti en forme de météore portait le logo de la société.

_La Shinra continue de s'accrocher à la moindre parcelle de pouvoir possible. Bâtir ce monument en son nom au centre de la ville, c'est comme planter l'étendard de la domination_, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle en savait quelque chose. Après tout, elle avait passé un demi-siècle à recevoir une formation de guerrière en Lohtlorien et à combattre les Orques pour les empêcher d'envahir les Bois Dorés.

Miriel se souvint de ce qu'Angeal lui avait expliqué. À présent, c'était le WRO qui dirigeait la Planète, ou du moins guidait les survivants pour les aider à reprendre une vie normale après tous ces terribles évènements. Et Reeve était à la tête du WRO. Miriel se demanda comment il réagirait en la voyant. Serait-il heureux de revoir la fillette qu'il avait gardée lorsque Sephiroth était absent, ou bien serait-il méfiant et la jugerait-il toujours fidèle à son père adoptif, même après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises ?

Miriel n'avait pas très envie de vérifier. Pourtant, il était l'une des rares personnes de son passé qui soit encore en vie sur Gaïa…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue de la ville. Elle vit une passerelle en métal reliant le toit de deux immeubles. Au sommet de la passerelle, on pouvait voir une statue d'ange. En le regardant, Miriel ressentit un pincement de cœur.

Les anges n'existaient pas en Terre du Milieu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que quelque chose de semblable y existe. Que quelqu'un soit venu chercher Gandalf à sa mort, et emmène son âme à Valinor. Car il y avait sa place, elle le savait.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir trouvé un endroit où dormir cette nuit.

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut la pancarte d'un bar-auberge sur sa droite : le _7th Heaven_.

La jeune fille franchit la porte et s'approcha du comptoir. Une jeune femme brune vêtue de noir essuyait des verres. Levant la tête, elle sourit à Miriel.

"Bonjour ! Vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose ?" dit-elle.

"Oui, mais je voulais aussi savoir si vous aviez une chambre de libre ?"

"Bien sûr ! C'est 150 gils la nuit. Et chaque repas coûte 50 gils. Asseyez-vous à une table, je vous apporte une clef. Et que voulez-vous prendre ?"

"De l'eau et le plat du jour, s'il vous plaît. Le voyage à travers le désert m'a complètement vidée."

Acquiesçant, la tenancière se mit à préparer une assiette de nourriture. Miriel prit place sur un tabouret face au comptoir et regarda distraitement la jeune femme se diriger vers la cuisine de l'autre côté d'une porte au fond.

Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec une assiette de viande, fromage et salade ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Miriel attaqua son repas avec joie. Deux jours de voyage à manger des barres protéinées pouvaient vite devenir lassants.

Alors qu'elle attaquait le dessert, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir puis des voix d'enfant.

"Coucou, c'est nous !"

"Marlène, Denzel ! Alors, comment était cette journée d'école ?" dit la barmaid avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Bien ! J'ai eu un B en maths !" dit Denzel, tout content.

"Ça ne vaut pas mon A en géographie !" dit Marlène, avec fierté.

Miriel sourit. Apparemment, la tenancière du bar avait deux enfants. Et ils étaient adorables. Marlène avait des cheveux brun sombre tressés en natte avec un ruban rose, et portait une petite robe grise.

Denzel avait des cheveux brun clair et de grands yeux bleu clair. Lorsque Miriel croisa son regard, elle se figea. Ses yeux… Ils renfermaient beaucoup de tristesse. Son âme avait vu des horreurs qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû connaître.

Denzel, en revanche, fut scié par la beauté de Miriel en la voyant. La jeune femme était sublime !

Quant à Marlène, dès qu'elle aperçut Miriel, elle lâcha son cartable et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle connaissait cette femme ! Ces yeux bleus étincelants, ces oreilles pointues… Certes, elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que dans son rêve, mais elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. C'était la femme qui était tombée dans le vide avec l'Ifrit maléfique et le vieux monsieur gris !

"Marlène ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air tout pâle…" demanda Tifa.

Miriel fronça des sourcils. La façon dont Marlène la regardait était bizarre, comme si elle l'avait reconnue. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas comment cette enfant pouvait avoir une telle réaction. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Moins surpris que son amie, Denzel s'approcha de Miriel avec curiosité.

"Pourquoi t'as des oreilles pointues ?" demanda le garçon.

"Denzel ! On ne pose pas des questions pareilles aux clients ! C'est grossier", dit Tifa, énervée.

"Ce n'est rien", lui dit Miriel avec un sourire rassurant. "Et pour répondre à ta question, Denzel, mes oreilles sont comme ça parce que quand j'étais petite, j'ai évité de manger les légumes verts que mon père me donnait. J'ai passé des années à ne pas manger de légume ni de salade. Est-ce que tu manges tes légumes verts ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air soupçonneux.

Affolé, Denzel tâta ses oreilles dans les mains, puis courut dans sa chambre. Avec un sourire amusé, Marlène le suivit.

Tifa les regarda s'éloigner, puis eut un léger rire.

"Merci ! Vous venez de résoudre un problème alimentaire que j'ai avec lui depuis belle lurette", dit la barmaid.

"Ce n'est rien, madame… ?" dit Miriel.

"Tifa Lokcheart. Je suis la tenancière de ce bar", répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

_Tifa Lokcheart_ ? Miriel se figea. Elle… Elle était face à l'une des personnes qui avait affronté et tué Sephiroth, son père d'adoption ! Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de trouver un autre endroit où passer la nuit.

Après avoir mangé, Miriel monta à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois assise sur son lit, elle réfléchit. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer la nuit ici, mais demain, que ferait-elle ?

Elle n'allait pas rester ici, avec les vieux ennemis de Sephiroth, ça, elle en était sûre ! Elle aperçut soudain un téléphone fixe posé sur la table de nuit.

Elle hésita, puis le décrocha. Puisant dans ses souvenirs, elle composa le numéro de l'appartement où elle avait vécu enfant avec Sephiroth. La sonnerie retentit, puis une voix automatisée lui répondit :

"_Toutes les lignes du secteur 7 sont interrompues. Nous regrettons de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre appel… Toutes les lignes du secteur 7 sont interrompues. Nous regrettons de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre appel… Toutes les lignes du secteur 7 sont interrompues. Nous regrettons de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre appel…_"

Agacée, Miriel raccrocha. Puis elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

_De toute façon, il n'a sûrement pas ressuscité avec un PHS à la main. Et puis, c'est idiot de lui téléphoner ! La dernière fois qu'il m'a vue, je n'avais que dix ans. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas ma voix. _

Toutes ces années passées loin de lui. Toutes ces années à penser à lui, à chercher un moyen de le rejoindre… Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était de retour sur Gaïa, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi éloignée de lui !

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à sa porte.

"Entrez", dit Miriel.

La porte s'ouvrit. Marlène apparut dans l'entrebâillement, avec Denzel derrière elle.

"On peut te parler ?" demanda la fillette.

"Bien sûr", dit l'elfe avec son plus beau sourire.

Une fois la porte refermée, les enfants s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Dis, est-ce que t'es une princesse ?" demanda Marlène.

Miriel écarquilla les yeux puis eut un sourire flatté.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Elle dit qu'elle t'a vue dans ses rêves", dit Denzel.

Miriel regarda la fillette avec un intérêt nouveau.

"Tu étais avec un vieux monsieur, un magicien… Et tu combattais avec lui un monstre qui ressemblait à Ifrit. T'avais des vêtements et une coiffure différents. On aurait dit un personnage de contes de fées, comme dans mes livres", dit la fillette en croisant les mains dans le dos, son pied traçant un cercle imaginaire au sol.

La jeune femme tendit les mains.

"Approche", dit-elle.

Marlène s'exécuta. Miriel lui prit la main puis lui souleva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fronça des sourcils. Cette enfant avait quelque chose de spécial. Quoi, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais Marlène semblait sensible, très sensible. Elle regarda ensuite Denzel. L'enfant avait l'air innocent et courageux, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

"Si je réponds à vos questions, vous me jurez de garder ça pour vous ?" dit Miriel.

"Oui", répondirent les enfants en chœur.

"Très bien. Marlène, je… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que je suis une princesse. En tous cas, plus maintenant. Mon royaume est tombé il y a longtemps, et toute ma famille est morte."

"Oh ! Désolée", dit Marlène.

"Nous aussi, on a perdu nos parents", dit Denzel en baissant la tête.

"C'est pas vrai ! Moi, j'ai papa. Cloud et Tifa sont là aussi, ils veillent sur nous !" dit Marlène.

Denzel hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu.

"Et tu viens d'où ? T'es pas d'ici, hein ?"

"Non, en effet, je viens de loin. Très loin, même."

"L'endroit dont j'ai rêvé ? C'est où, dis ? Et ce monstre, c'était quoi ?" dit Marlène.

Souriante, Miriel se mit à leur parler d'Arda. Les enfants se laissèrent vite saisir par ses histoires. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit devant elle, à l'écouter en silence, fascinés par ses histoires d'elfes, de nains, de magiciens, de monstres et de dragons.

Ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats en imaginant combien les Hobbits devaient être gros, à manger sept repas par jour, quand Tifa ouvrit la porte de la chambre et leur dit de se laver les dents puis d'aller au lit.

"Oh, Tifa, on ne peut pas rester encore un peu avec Miriel ?" dit Marlène sur un ton plaintif.

"Non, il faut vous coucher ! Vous avez école, demain. Allez, au lit ! Et je suis sûre que ma cliente voudrait dormir."

"Bon…" dit Marlène en glissant du lit.

"Tu nous reparleras des… Hobbits, demain matin ? Et de Numenor ?" dit Denzel.

"C'est promis !" dit Miriel en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Tifa regarda les enfants sortir, puis se tourna vers Miriel avec curiosité.

"Ils ont l'air de vous adorer. Vous êtes conteuse ?"

"Un peu. C'est une tradition chez moi de raconter des histoires. Et ils sont adorables."

"Oui, c'est vrai", sourit Tifa. "Eh bien, bonne nuit !"

"Bonne nuit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Pippin, je ne crois pas que ça va marcher", dit Merry.

"Oh, tais-toi, Merry ! Il faut que j'essaie ! Il faut juste se concentrer, comme Miriel nous l'a appris !" dit Pippin.

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe au pied d'un mallorn, le jeune Hobbit serrait fort sa matéria de soin dans ses mains avec le visage crispé, les yeux fermés si fort que des rides se dessinaient autour.

Assis sur la racine de l'arbre devant, Frodon, Sam et Merry fumaient la pipe en le regardant faire.

Aragorn et Boromir apparurent bientôt près d'eux, revenant d'une promenade dans les Bois Dorés.

"Que faites-vous, maîtres Hobbits ?" demanda le rôdeur, intrigué.

"J'essaie d'activer la matéria pour faire revenir dame Miriel !" dit Pippin.

"Ça fait des heures qu'il essaie de créer une brèche entre ce monde et Gaïa, comme la dame Aéris nous en avait parlé la dernière fois", dit Sam.

"Mais on a beau lui dire que ça ne marchera pas, il s'entête !" dit Merry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Miriel a bien réussi à faire apparaître un dieu de Gaïa !" dit Pippin.

"Oui, mais elle avait son anneau et une matéria rouge, pas verte. Y'a une différence", dit Merry sur un ton sérieux.

"Je dois essayer ! C'est de ma faute si nous l'avons perdue…" souffla Pippin.

Les regards moqueurs des Hobbits disparurent aussitôt, remplacés par de la tristesse et de la compassion.

Boromir se mit à genoux et posa la main sur l'épaule du semi-homme.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé, Pippin. Personne ne vous en veut. Et la dame Aéris nous a assuré que Miriel reviendrait bientôt par ses propres moyens", dit le Gondorien avec gentillesse.

Pippin soupira.

"J'aimerais y parvenir pour elle. Et pour Legolas, il est si triste depuis qu'elle est partie !"

Tous acquiescèrent. En effet, même si Legolas avait retrouvé le goût de vivre en apprenant que Miriel était en vie, il demeurait pourtant mélancolique et perdu dans ses pensées.

Gimli s'était d'ailleurs fait un devoir de veiller sur lui et de l'obliger à manger aux moments des repas, ou bien il l'accompagnait dans ses promenades à travers la Lothlorien. Chose incroyable, les deux membres de la Communauté avaient fini par tisser de véritables liens d'amitié. Ils discutaient toujours de choses et d'autres lors de leurs promenades.

Justement, Aragorn les aperçut, marchant dans leur direction.

"Que faites-vous assis par terre, jeune Hobbit ?" demanda Gimli.

"Rien", dit Pippin en rangeant discrètement sa matéria dans la poche de son pantalon.

"Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous tous d'un bon dîner ? Je commence à avoir faim", dit le nain en se frottant les mains.

"Bonne idée !" dit Sam en sautant de la racine où il était juché.

"Je suis surpris par votre enthousiasme, Gimli. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de viande", dit Boromir avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ah, c'est vrai ! Tssss, pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur des végétariens à Fondcombe _et_ en Lothlorien ?" gémit le nain.

"Peut-être parce que nous mangeons sainement, voilà tout, Gimli !" dit Legolas avec un sourire malicieux.

"Mais la viande_ est_ un aliment sain ! Avec une bonne bière et une pipe en plus, ce serait parfait", soupira le nain.

"Je croyais que vous appréciiez les lembas de mon peuple ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais… Manger tout le temps la même chose peut devenir lassant, à force", dit Gimli.

"C'est vrai", admit le prince.

Tout en continuant de discuter, le groupe prit le chemin de leurs tentes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à reconnaître sa chambre du bar où elle dormait. Il faisait nuit, les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre.

La jeune femme se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Elle reconnut le bruit qui l'avait réveillée : des sanglots d'enfant. Trop faibles pour un humain, mais pas pour son ouïe elfique.

La jeune fille sortit de son lit et traversa le couloir jusque devant la porte qui filtrait les pleurs. Elle l'ouvrit.

Denzel dormait dans son lit, mais Marlène était recroquevillée dans le sien. La tête contre ses genoux, elle pleurait.

"Eh ! Tout va bien ?" murmura Miriel en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"J'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar ! J'ai encore vu des monstres !" gémit l'enfant.

"Chut ! Tout va bien, c'est fini", dit l'elfe en la prenant dans ses bras.

Marlène s'abandonna à son étreinte.

"Non, c'était réel. J'ai encore vu les gens dont t'as parlé. Tes amis, de la Communauté de l'Anneau", dit l'enfant.

"Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?" demanda Miriel, inquiète et surprise.

"Ils étaient dans une forêt, près d'une grande chute d'eau. L'un des Hobbits… Le monsieur à la corne blanche voulait lui prendre son anneau ! Et puis, il… Il mourrait ! Il recevait des flèches dans la poitrine ! Le monstre qui lui tirait dessus était horrible !" gémit l'enfant.

Miriel se crispa. Boromir ? Il allait donc essayer de voler l'Anneau à Frodon ? Non !

L'elfe poussa un soupir, puis se pencha et repoussa gentiment une mèche du visage de la fillette.

"Il ne leur arrivera rien, à aucun d'entre eux. Je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer pour les sauver. Alors, ne pleure pas. D'accord ?"

"D… D'accord !" hoqueta l'enfant.

Miriel se mit alors à chanter dans sa langue une berceuse. Bercée par les mots fluides et musicaux, envoûtée par la voix douce et mélodieuse de l'elfe, la fillette ferma les yeux et se sentit plonger dans un sommeil plus doux. Elle se mit à rêver d'une forêt où dansaient des êtres vêtus d'or et d'argent.

Souriante, Miriel la réinstalla dans son lit, puis se redressa pour sortir, quand elle vit un visage laid et menaçant à la fenêtre. Deux yeux rouges la fixèrent. Miriel tendit en réflexe la main à sa ceinture pour dégainer son arme, mais son épée était restée dans sa chambre !

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le monstre avait disparu. Elle fronça des sourcils. Cette chose avait des yeux d'orque ! Était-il possible que… ? Non ! Angeal l'aurait prévenue si des monstres d'Arda l'avaient suivie ici.

Du moins… Elle l'espérait. Finalement, elle décida de rester dans la chambre des enfants. Ce serait plus prudent.

Elle s'installa à côté de Marlène sur son lit, puis s'endormit à son tour.


	19. Premières retrouvailles

_Merci à **Orellia** (ou **Guest**) et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Note : la chanson au début de ce chapitre est celle du personnage d'Ioreth dans le jeu "Shadows of Mordor". Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube si vous voulez. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Premières retrouvailles**

Sephiroth regarda autour de lui avec surprise. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il connaissait bien cet endroit : c'était la porte d'entrée de son ancien appartement à Midgar, dans le secteur 7 au-dessus de la Plaque.

Un chant lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du couloir. La voix qu'il entendait était douce et fluide, mélodieuse comme celle du rossignol.

"_Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…  
On winds and water may you cross  
See mountains white and blue…  
But on your road  
Lest not forget the love I have for you !  
Dance on beaches in Anfallas,  
Seeking moonlight fit of view  
May you cross another golden Age  
With preciousness beflowing…_"

Retrouvant le sourire, le Soldat se dépêcha d'atteindre la chambre d'où émanait cette voix.

Une fillette brune aux oreilles pointues, vêtue d'une robe bleue, se tenait assise à un bureau dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle dessinait en chantant.

Sephiroth s'approcha pour poser la main sur son épaule, mais son regard s'arrêta sur son dessin. Il représentait un village en feu. Et au milieu se dressait une silhouette sombre et menaçante, armée d'un long katana comme le sien, Masamune.

"Miriel… ?" demanda Sephiroth, choqué.

Mais Miriel avait disparu. À la place se tenait une créature à la peau bleue et aux cheveux blancs, des tentacules de chair flottant autour d'elle en un ballet gracieux et mortel, comme des serpents.

Soudain, tous se tendirent vers lui et le transpercèrent.

Sephiroth s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'un immeuble abandonné dans les ruines de Midgar.

L'ex-Soldat poussa un soupir. Encore un cauchemar ! Décidément, il les accumulait depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants.

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la Rivière de la Vie… Minerva, pourquoi m'avoir obligé à revenir ? À quoi bon, si personne n'est là pour m'épauler ? Pas même elle… _

Énervé, sentant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, il se leva. Masamune à la main, il sortit dans les rues désertes pour tuer quelques monstres afin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel s'éveilla vers quatre heures du matin. Silencieusement, la jeune fille quitta le lit de Marlène et retourna dans sa chambre.

Là, elle prit une douche puis s'habilla. Une fois prête, elle attendit qu'il soit huit heures pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre. Tifa était déjà levée et préparait le petit-déjeuner.

En la voyant, les enfants assis à table lui firent de grands signes.

"Viens t'assoir près de nous !" dit Denzel.

"Oui, viens !" fit Marlène.

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" sourit Miriel.

Une fois installée avec une tasse de café et une tartine de confiture, la jeune femme écouta les enfants et Tifa discuter.

"Cloud n'est pas là, ce matin ?" demanda Denzel.

"Il a dû effectuer une livraison à Kalm. Il ne rentrera qu'en fin de journée, car le voyage est long à l'aller comme au retour", dit Tifa.

"Dommage…"

"Et toi, Miriel ? Tu vas rester encore un peu ?" demanda Marlène.

"Non, je pars juste après le petit-déjeuner."

"Oh non !" gémirent les enfants de concert.

Tifa eut un sourire amusé devant leur réaction, quand la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se leva pour chasser le visiteur en lui disant que le bar n'était pas encore ouvert, mais elle se figea en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

"Reeve ?!"

"Bonjour, Tifa."

Miriel se figea. Le morceau de tartine qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler tomba dans sa tasse de café. Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers le comptoir. De l'autre côté, elle vit Tifa accueillir avec l'air surpris, mais heureux un homme vêtu d'un costume de bureau bleu marine. Il avait des cheveux sombres, une petite barbe noire fine et une peau plutôt bronzée.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Miriel sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait reconnue. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir", dit Tifa.

"Je venais seulement pour saluer une vieille amie."

Curieuse, Tifa se tourna vers la table qu'il fixait. Son regard se porta sur Miriel, qui fixait toujours Reeve avec un air indéchiffrable.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" dit la barmaid, surprise et curieuse.

"C'était il y a longtemps… N'est-ce pas, Miriel ?"

L'elfe se crispa. Oh non ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Allait-il tout dire à Tifa ? D'ailleurs, comment savait-il qu'elle était là ?! Angeal l'avait-il informé ? Non, elle doutait que Reeve soit en mesure de communiquer avec un fantôme. Alors comment ?

"Miriel, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Un véhicule du WRO nous attend dehors."

Muette, l'elfe acquiesça machinalement puis se leva. Elle entendit à peine les enfants qui lui disaient au revoir, puis sortit dehors. Une espèce de grand camion métallique était garé devant le bar. L'arrière était ouvert, laissant voir des bancs ainsi que des ordinateurs à l'intérieur.

Reeve l'attendait à l'entrée. Sitôt l'elfe à l'intérieur, les battants se refermèrent, puis le véhicule se mit en branle. Miriel jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les espaces confinés. Cela lui rappelait toujours la cage de verre où Hojo l'avait retenue prisonnière pendant des mois, quand elle n'était qu'un spécimen dans ses laboratoires.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda Reeve.

"… Oui. Mais Reeve, que… ?"

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase. Reeve s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Miriel finit par lui rendre machinalement son étreinte.

"Tu m'as manquée… Tout le monde te croyait disparue à jamais !" dit Reeve.

Souriante, la jeune femme le laissa reculer sans la lâcher aux épaules pour l'examiner.

"Tu as tellement grandi… Regarde-toi, une magnifique jeune femme ! Et dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu venais juste d'avoir dix ans !"

Miriel sourit.

"C'est vrai. Je venais juste de te remettre mon dossier d'orientation scolaire dans ton bureau, j'avais passé mes examens de fin d'année haut la main. Tu m'avais promis de m'offrir un cadeau pour me récompenser de mes bonnes notes", confirma la jeune femme.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Reeve.

"Si j'avais su quels évènements la remise de ton dossier allait engendrer, j'aurais falsifié les données, ou cherché un moyen de laisser ta garde à Sephiroth…"

Miriel secoua la tête. En effet, lorsque le président Shinra avait découvert que l'elfe ne comptait pas orienter ses études professionnelles vers une carrière de Soldat, scientifique ou employé de la Shinra, il avait décidé de retirer la garde à Sephiroth et la rendre à Hojo pour ses maudites expériences.

Et c'était ce jour-là, alors que Genesis et Angeal voulaient cacher Miriel dans les Taudis, que Tseng et un groupe de miliciens les avaient pris en embuscade.

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Reeve. C'était mon destin de retourner chez moi, ce jour-là."

"Chez toi ? Tu es donc retournée dans ce monde dont tu m'avais parlé ? Arda, c'est ça ?"

"La Terre du Milieu, oui."

Reeve et la jeune fille prirent place sur un banc, chacun face à face.

"Rassure-moi, tu as réussi à retrouver les tiens, là-bas ? Tu ne t'es pas retrouvée en danger ?" demanda le dirigeant du WRO.

"Non, j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai été recueillie par des elfes. J'ai vécu plus de soixante ans parmi eux…"

"Soixante ans ?! Ici, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une vingtaine d'années…" s'écria Reeve.

"Je sais."

Le chef du WRO la considéra avec intérêt.

"Tu sembles pourtant si jeune… J'ai du mal à croire que tu es mon aînée, maintenant !"

"C'est une remarque intéressante, de la part d'un adulte qui joue quotidiennement avec une peluche de chat", nota malicieusement Miriel.

"Eh ! Cait Sith est un robot et il est très utile !" répliqua Reeve avec l'air faussement choqué.

L'elfe éclata de rire. Reeve sourit d'un air attendri.

"Ça m'avait manqué, ce rire si mélodieux… Et qu'es-tu devenue, en plus de soixante ans ?"

"Et toi, Reeve ? Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais comment as-tu su si vite que j'étais là ?" dit Miriel.

"J'avais appelé Tifa hier soir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une cliente, qui répondait au nom de Miriel. Quand elle a fait une remarque sur la forme de tes oreilles… J'ai tout de suite décidé de venir vérifier. Et en effet, c'est bien toi !"

Le sourire du dirigeant du WRO disparut tout à coup.

"Miriel… Je ne sais pas si… Tu es au courant pour… Sephiroth…"

"Je sais, oui. Je suis au courant pour le projet Jenova", répondit Miriel en baissant la tête.

"Tu sais, je… Je suis désol…"

Miriel leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Sa mort m'attriste, mais je sais que toi et Avalanche avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver ce monde. Alors, ne te sens pas coupable."

"Il était comme un père pour toi…" dit Reeve avec douceur et tristesse.

"Mmm… Je peux savoir où on va, au fait ? Ce véhicule roule vers où ?"

"Le QG du WRO. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, là-bas. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on vient d'arriver."

En effet, le camion venait de s'arrêter. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Miriel suivit Reeve dehors. Elle vit qu'un immense bâtiment se dressait au milieu des plaines désertiques, à plusieurs kilomètres de Midgar.

Le QG semblait se trouver près de Junon, car la mer était visible non loin. Des soldats encadraient l'entrée. Tous saluèrent Reeve à son passage. Miriel nota que plusieurs d'entre eux la suivaient du regard tandis qu'elle marchait au côté de Reeve. Tous la regardaient avec admiration. Décidément, son physique d'elfe ne laissait pas les humains indifférents !

Une fois l'entrée du bâtiment franchie, Reeve guida Miriel vers l'aile ouest, dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand couloir où les murs comportaient des portes donnant sur des salles sécurisées.

Reeve s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles et tapa une série de numéros sur un digicode. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent.

Miriel le suivit dans une pièce contenant des cartons. La plupart étaient carrés, mais il y en avait aussi beaucoup d'autres de formes rondes.

Miriel s'approcha d'un des cartons et lut : "Miriel — Lit". Un autre indiquait "Miriel — Aquarelle 13".

"Reeve… Tous ces cartons, c'est…"

"Tes affaires. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement où tu vivais avec Sephiroth. Après ta disparition, il n'a pas supporté de garder tout ça, car cela lui rappelait trop ton absence. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à les jeter. Du coup, je me suis proposé pour tout garder. Tout est là : tes meubles, tes anciens vêtements et jouets, sans oublier tes peintures."

Soudain, le PHS de Reeve émit une sonnerie. Il l'ouvrit et lut le message affiché sur l'écran.

"On me demande dans mon bureau. Je te laisse ici, si tu veux. Je chargerai le garde à l'entrée de te guider ensuite jusqu'à moi, afin que tu aies une chambre où passer la nuit ici."

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Miriel l'interpella.

"Reeve !"

"Mmm ?"

"… Merci."

Le dirigeant du WRO lui offrit un sourire bref, mais chaleureux.

"C'est normal, voyons. Prends tout ton temps."

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule. Miriel ouvrit d'abord un carton contenant des livres. Elle sourit en reconnaissant ses vieux manuels scolaires. Sans oublier ses carnets de croquis de dessin. Elle y avait dessiné des monstres de Gaïa et noté les renseignements que Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis lui avaient donnés, lorsqu'ils lui racontaient leurs combats contre ces monstres.

La jeune fille était heureuse également de retrouver toutes ses anciennes peintures.

Elle s'arrêta devant un carton dont l'étiquette l'intriguait : "Miriel — Données Shinra confidentielles".

Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva plusieurs dossiers. Elle reconnut le premier avec un choc : un dossier de recherches scientifiques rédigées par Hojo !

"_Spécimen n° 0878_

_Taille : 0,70 mètre_

_Type : Inconnu_

_Spécialités : Régénération cellulaire très active. Autres spécialités encore inconnues. _

_Tests : Isolation dans caisson mako, épreuve de résistance à éléments Feu, Glace, Eau, Foudre. _

_Tentatives d'injections Mako et cellules Jenova négatives. Rejets organiques aux substances étrangères._"

Dégoûtée, Miriel referma le dossier. Tout ça lui rappelait de trop douloureux souvenirs, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un rat de laboratoire entre les griffes de ce vieux fou.

Les dossiers suivants provenaient du Département de surveillance des Turks. Il s'agissait de rapports sur les activités quotidiennes de Miriel, ses résultats scolaires et ses rapports avec les autres élèves. La jeune fille eut un choc en voyant qu'on l'avait prise en photo à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit dans sa chambre, dans les rues de Midgar ou à l'école.

Elle s'arrêta sur une photo où on la voyait enfant. Elle était assise sur une balançoire dans un square de Midgar. Sephiroth était derrière elle et la poussait. Le Soldat affichait l'air neutre sur cette photo, mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait noter une lueur douce et heureuse dans son regard. Miriel savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif de sourires ou de gestes tendres, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Et Miriel n'avait jamais eu besoin de démonstrations flagrantes, car comme tous les elfes, elle avait le don d'empathie. Elle avait toujours senti l'amour de Sephiroth pour elle. Sur la photo, les cheveux de la fillette volaient dans le vent, ses mains agrippaient les chaînes de la balançoire et ses jambes étaient tendues en avant. Elle avait l'air heureux, elle riait.

Sur une autre, on la voyait à Banora. C'était lors d'une des permissions de Sephiroth. Il l'avait emmenée avec elle chez Angeal et Genesis. Les trois Soldats étaient sur la photo, assis avec la fillette au pied d'un arbre autour d'un pique-nique. Tous affichaient un air serein. L'enfant semblait vraiment heureuse, elle aussi.

Miriel regarda les photos avec tristesse.

_Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Comment avons-nous tous été séparés puis soumis à un destin aussi sombre, alors qu'autrefois nous étions heureux, tous ensemble ?_ pensa Miriel.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Miriel referma le dossier puis remit le tout dans le carton. Quand elle remarqua une enveloppe cachetée à droite des dossiers. Cette enveloppe était scellée avec un tampon du directeur Lazard. Miriel vit que son nom était écrit dans la case réservée au destinataire.

Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une lettre. Elle avait été écrite par Sephiroth alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans.

« _Miriel, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. _

_Tous les Soldats ont le droit d'écrire une lettre pour une personne et une seule, si jamais ils meurent au cours d'une mission qui tourne mal ou pour une autre raison du même genre. On appelle ça une lettre rouge. _

_Ma lettre rouge s'adresse à toi. _

_Si jamais il me devenait impossible de m'occuper de toi, sache que j'ai pris des dispositions légales pour que Reeve obtienne ta garde. _

_Il est le seul cadre de la Shinra en qui j'ai confiance, et le mieux placé pour tenir tête à Hojo si jamais ce vieux fou essayait de te récupérer pour reprendre ses expériences. _

_Sache également qu'un compte a été créé à ton nom à la Banque Centrale de Midgar. L'argent de mon propre compte sera automatiquement viré dessus si je ne suis plus de ce monde. _

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ces choses-là, aussi j'espère que mes actes parleront d'eux-mêmes. Quoique je sais que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que les gens ressentaient. _

_Sephiroth._ »

Une carte bancaire accompagnait la lettre. Miriel sentit quelque chose de liquide sur ses joues et passa les doigts dessus. Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

Elle serra fort la lettre dans ses mains en attendant que ses larmes se tarissent.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis la glissa dans une poche de sa veste, sans oublier la carte bancaire, puis elle sortit de la salle. Là, elle vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. Un chat-robot qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

« Cait Sith ?! »

« Miriel ! Oh, je suis si content de te revoir. Oh, et tu as grandi ! » dit le chat en sautant dans ses bras.

Retrouvant le sourire, la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa petite truffe rose. Elle rit en l'entendant émettre un ronronnement mécanique. Reeve l'avait bien perfectionné, depuis le temps !

« Tu es là pour m'escorter ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui, Reeve nous attend dans son bureau ! Viens, suis-moi ! » dit le chat en sautant à terre.

La jeune fille obéit et le suivit à travers les couloirs. Des soldats vêtus de gris et coiffés de bérets rouges y circulaient, ainsi que des scientifiques et des gens habillés en costume de bureau pour les hommes et des tailleurs pour les femmes. Beaucoup lui lancèrent des regards admiratifs ou curieux.

Cait Sith la mena au deuxième étage par un ascenseur, jusque devant une porte vitrée. Elle vit au travers que Reeve était assis à un bureau, et discutait avec un homme en costume sombre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le banc près de la porte pour s'assoir en attendant, quand elle vit un homme adossé au mur tout près du banc.

Vêtu d'une espèce d'uniforme sombre, il portait de curieuses chaussures dorées lui rappelant celles des chevaliers du Gondor. Une espèce de greffe métallique de la même couleur remplaçait son bras gauche. Une grande cape rouge en lambeaux complétait sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une espèce de bandana de la même couleur.

Lorsque Miriel croisa ses yeux rouges sang, elle sentit tout son être réagir. Quelque chose de puissant, sombre et ancien vivait en cet homme qui n'était plus tout à fait humain.

De son côté, Vincent Valentine fut surpris en voyant cette jeune fille. Mince, élancée, avec une démarche gracieuse et aérienne, elle était fort belle. Même l'étrange forme pointue de ses oreilles ne l'enlaidissait pas, loin de là.

Pourtant, quelque chose troublait Vincent chez cette fille. Elle dégageait une aura lumineuse, comme si sa poitrine renfermait une étoile. En regardant ses beaux yeux bleus, il eut le sentiment qu'elle était plus vieille que ce que son physique suggérait. Non, assurément, cette fille n'était pas humaine. Elle ressemblait plus à une créature de lumière enfermée dans une enveloppe humaine. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à sa place dans cet univers métallique et militaire qu'était le QG du WRO. L'esprit de Chaos en lui le confirma : elle n'était pas humaine.

_Alors qu'est-elle ?… Cetra ? _demanda Vincent sans y croire.

_Non_, répondit Chaos. _Autre chose. Plus ancien, plus pur, plus lumineux. _

_Quoi donc ?_ demanda Vincent.

_Eldar… _souffla simplement le démon.

Ignorant l'échange mental entre les deux protagonistes, Miriel s'assit sur le banc et attendit en silence. Elle sentait pourtant toujours le regard de Vincent dans son dos, mais elle n'avait pas très envie d'engager une quelconque discussion avec lui.

Enfin, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. L'homme en costume sombre sortit de la pièce. Miriel reconnut aussitôt l'un des Turks. Grand, avec des cheveux noirs plutôt longs et un point sur le front, il avait un visage aux traits wutaïens.

Il lança un bref regard surpris et admiratif à Miriel, puis salua Vincent d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la sortie au bout du couloir.

« Ah, Vincent, Miriel ! Entrez ! » dit Reeve.

Acquiesçant, les deux personnes entrèrent dans son bureau.

« Miriel, as-tu pris le temps de fouiller les cartons ? » dit Reeve.

« Oui. J'ai pris le strict nécessaire et… j'ai trouvé la lettre rouge. »

« Je comprends. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, à présent. Vois-tu, si je t'ai venir ici au QG du WRO, ce n'est pas seulement par amitié. Il se trouve que j'ai un problème, et je pense que tu pourrais aider. »

Miriel fronça des sourcils. L'aider ? Elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée. Elle avait d'autres plans : revoir Sephiroth, puis trouver un moyen de retourner sur Arda. Si Reeve ne l'avait pas interceptée ce matin, elle aurait sans doute déjà atteint les ruines de Midgar !

« Depuis que la menace de Deepground a été éradiquée, la vie a repris son cours normal. Pourtant… des faits étranges continuent de se produire. Des habitants d'Edge ont affirmé que la nuit, d'étranges créatures sillonnent ses rues pour enlever des gens, adultes comme enfants. Mon ami Vincent Valentine ici présent a entamé une mission de reconnaissance pour mettre ces monstres hors d'état de nuire. »

Miriel repensa à l'étrange créature aux yeux rouges qu'elle avait vus devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Marlène et Denzel.

Vincent prit la parole.

« J'ai personnellement mené des recherches et vu ces créatures. Elles sont peu nombreuses et très discrètes, mais elles sont assez intelligentes pour enlever des humains sans laisser de traces. Reeve m'a affirmé que vous étiez familiarisée avec ce type de monstre, et que vous pourriez m'aider à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Miriel lança un regard à Reeve. Que savait-il d'elle, exactement ?

« Reeve… Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas venue à Edge pour ça. Je suis juste de passage. Mon objectif est de retourner chez moi, et pour de bon cette fois. On a besoin de moi, là-bas. »

Le visage de Reeve s'assombrit.

« Mais, Miriel… »

« Je ne participerai pas à votre mystérieuse chasse aux monstres. Je dois partir, maintenant. Excusez-moi », dit la jeune fille.

Elle fit volte-face vers la porte de sortie, quand la voix de Reeve résonna dans son dos.

« Miriel, il se peut que Genesis soit mêlé à tout ça. »

Le nom de Genesis figea net l'elfe.

« Pardon ? »

« Vincent a trouvé des rapports d'un certain Projet G, contenant des faits nous laissant croire que le soldat Première Classe Genesis Rhapsodos est toujours en vie. Et il pourrait bien être lié à ces monstres. Miriel… je t'en prie ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Genesis ! Je sais qu'il était comme un grand-frère, pour toi. »

Miriel serra les poings. Angeal lui en avait parlé, il affirmait que Genesis était sous l'emprise d'une mystérieuse force obscure. La jeune fille soupira. Tout ça l'éloignait beaucoup trop de la Communauté de l'Anneau !

« Je dois tout de même retourner à Edge, Reeve ! »

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, attends demain et retourne là-bas avec Vincent. Reste au moins cette nuit. Je t'en prie, Miriel ! »

L'elfe poussa un dernier soupir, pour la forme.

« D'accord. »

« Youpi ! » cria Cait Sith, tout joyeux.

« Merci, Miriel. Cait, conduis-la à sa chambre. »

« Okay. Suivez le guide ! » dit le chat, tout content, en sautillant vers la sortie.

Miriel lança un regard noir à Reeve, puis sortit du bureau.

« Ton amie ne semble guère disposée à nous aider », dit Vincent, en fixant la porte qu'avait franchie Miriel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Vincent. Je l'ai bien connu, enfant. On peut lui faire confiance. »

« Mmmm… » dit le vampire, songeur.


	20. Combat dans les ruines de Midgar

_Merci à **Orellia** pour sa review.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Traduction d'elfique__ : _

_Im gelir ceni ad lín : Je suis heureux/se de te revoir. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Combat dans les ruines de Midgar**

Allongée sur le lit dans sa chambre, Miriel fixait les néons éteints au plafond.

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Certes, elle y était en sécurité. Mais le métal, le vrombissement constant des machines et de l'électricité dans les tuyaux derrière les parois des murs ne l'aidaient pas à trouver le sommeil.

Énervée, la jeune fille enfila ses bottes et sa veste, puis elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle trouva bientôt une porte automatique s'ouvrant sur un balcon. De là, elle vit le désert qui s'étendait à l'horizon.

Le ciel était nuageux, mais quelques percées laissaient voir des étoiles dans le bleu nocturne. Miriel les fixa en se demandant laquelle représentait Arda.

Oh, Varda, que son monde natal lui manquait ! Ses amis lui manquaient… Comment allaient-ils ? Savaient-ils qu'elle pensait à eux ? Et Legolas ? Penser au prince elfe raviva une douleur dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Un bruit de pas humain atteignit soudain les oreilles elfiques de Miriel. Elle reconnut la démarche de Reeve. Ce dernier franchit bientôt les portes automatiques.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » dit-il.

« Non. Et tu te doutes bien pourquoi » dit la jeune fille sans se tourner vers lui.

Elle entendit Reeve soupirer, puis s'accouder au balcon près d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te forcer la main, Miriel. Mais je crois sincèrement que tout cela te concerne. »

« À une époque, cela m'aurait concerné, Reeve. Mais les choses ont changé pour moi, en plus de soixante ans. Mon monde est en guerre. On a besoin de moi pour empêcher la fin de toutes choses. En tant que membre d'un groupe de gens ayant sauvé Gaïa à plusieurs reprises, tu devrais comprendre cela ! »

« Je comprends… Mais je crois que ce qui se passe ici concerne ton monde d'origine. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Vincent, par respect pour ton secret. Suis-moi, tu vas comprendre. »

Intriguée, Miriel le suivit à travers les couloirs du QG jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ils atteignirent bientôt l'étage -4. Là, Miriel se figea. Les murs avaient une couleur blanche inquiétante et l'air sentait fort l'aseptisant. Elle connaissait bien cette atmosphère, c'était celle des laboratoires !

« Viens. Suis-moi », dit Reeve.

Surmontant ses vieilles angoisses d'enfance, Miriel le suivit à travers les couloirs. Des scientifiques y circulaient, transportant des calepins, des dossiers ou des caisses hermétiques d'échantillons.

Reeve s'arrêta devant une porte blindée. Il fit glisser son pass dans la fente d'ouverture, puis franchit l'ouverture. Miriel le suivit.

Elle arriva dans une pièce sombre, où trônaient trois grands caissons Mako. Dans chacun d'eux flottait la carcasse d'un Orque !

Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds en les voyant.

« Ce sont… des orques !? » dit la jeune fille.

« Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais besoin que tu les voies pour me le confirmer. Après tout, quand tu avais six ans, deux de ces choses ont essayé de t'enlever, et j'ai tout vu à travers les yeux de Cait Sith », dit Reeve.

Miriel acquiesça en silence. Comment oublier ce sinistre épisode de sa vie ? Deux Orques et un sorcier du Mordor avaient réussi à venir sur Gaïa pour l'enlever, en la plongeant dans un coma magique où Sauron avait tenté de corrompre son âme !

« Ces trois-là ont été découverts il y a un mois, à Edge. Ils étaient déjà morts quand nous les avons trouvés. Nous ignorons la cause exacte de leur décès. Mais cela n'a pas arrangé les choses. Même si la Shinra ne gouverne plus ce monde, elle s'est reconvertie dans la construction de voitures et elle reprend de l'essor. C'est elle qui finance en grande partie le WRO et Rufus Shinra est au courant pour ces monstres. Il accepte de me fournir le soutien de ses Turks si en échange, je lui fournis les informations récupérées de mon côté. »

« Tu veux dire que tu leur as parlé de moi ? »

« Non ! Et quand bien même je le devrais, je dirais juste que tu es une vieille amie, rien de plus. J'ai gardé ton secret pendant plus de vingt ans, Miriel. Mais je veux que tu comprennes combien tout cela est compliqué pour moi. Si jamais tu pouvais m'expliquer ou même me suggérer ce que ces trois monstres font ici… »

Soupirant, Miriel s'approcha des tubes. L'Orque de gauche était massif, avec un casque orné de grosses cornes au bas des visières, près de sa mâchoire. Le deuxième était petit, sec, avec un œil d'un blanc laiteux. Le troisième était noir et plus massif, avec un physique étrange, tirant plus sur l'humain que le monstre : de longues dreadlocks noires, des petites dents jaunes, des yeux aux pupilles rondes…

Un détail attira soudain l'attention de l'elfe : ces trois orques portaient la marque d'une main blanche sur le plastron de leur armure.

« Saroumane ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » demanda Reeve.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre, mais… Reeve, tu te souviens des histoires que je t'ai racontées sur Sauron ? »

« Le Seigneur Ténébreux ? Oui. »

« Eh bien, récemment, chez moi, un magicien a rejoint son camp. Il se nomme Saroumane le Blanc. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il aurait créé sa propre armée de monstres. Ils portent tous l'emblème d'une main blanche, comme celle qu'on voit sur les armures de ces trois monstres. »

« Tu penses que ce… Saroumane aurait trouvé un moyen d'envoyer des Orques ici, sur Gaïa ? Mais pourquoi ? À cause de toi ? »

« Non, tu m'as dit que tout ça avait commencé il y a un mois. Ça fait moins d'une semaine que je suis ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de ma présence dans ce monde. »

Miriel et Reeve fixèrent les monstres, comme si malgré leur statut de morts, ils pouvaient encore leur fournir une réponse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Visiter les ruines de Midgar était une expérience à la fois étrange et douloureuse.

Pour Miriel, cette ville avait toujours paru immense, imposante, quasi indestructible. La voir dans cet état de désolation était une chose que l'elfe n'aurait jamais cru possible.

_Dire qu'il a fallu un météore pour la réduire à ce champ de ruines ! Intéressante, cette histoire de matéria noire. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas la ramener sur Arda et l'utiliser pour détruire juste le Mordor…_ pensa Miriel, essayant de se remonter le moral en imaginant une idée dingue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » demanda Vincent.

Miriel se tourna vers son compagnon. Tous deux étaient assis dans un hélicoptère du WRO survolant les ruines. L'appareil devait les déposer à l'entrée des ruines, au bout de l'autoroute reliant les ruines à Edge.

« Rien, je pensais à autre chose », éluda la jeune fille.

Vincent plissa les yeux, mais s'abstint de répondre. Miriel sentait sa méfiance. Il doutait qu'elle soit de bonne foi et l'aide dans sa mission.

Mais la jeune fille devait avouer que ses doutes étaient fondés. Elle avait pris part à cette mission uniquement pour faire plaisir à Reeve.

L'hélicoptère les déposa au bord du pont de l'autoroute. Miriel vit qu'un cratère s'était formé près de la bordure, comme si quelqu'un y avait posé des explosifs et des feux d'artifice.

« Que cherche-t-on, exactement ? » demanda Miriel.

« J'ai trouvé les trois monstres ici. Il y avait des traces de lutte à l'époque, mais il semble que quelqu'un soit passé derrière moi », dit Vincent en s'agenouillant pour examiner le sol.

Soudain, Miriel se tendit. Brandissant son épée, elle se tourna vers la route. Vincent se redressa en posant la main sur la crosse de son arme. Il se détendit en apercevant les intrus qui avaient alerté la jeune fille. Il doubla la jeune fille et regarda les intrus s'approcher.

Tseng, Reno et Rude apparurent devant eux au milieu de la route.

En les voyant, Miriel se tendit. Elle avait déjà vu les Turks quand elle était jeune. Parfois, quand elle venait faire sa visite médicale annuelle au building Shinra, elle les voyait passer dans les couloirs. Sephiroth lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient chargés de repérer et recruter les gens ayant du potentiel pour entrer dans le Soldat. Mais ils faisaient aussi des missions spéciales, le genre de mission qui permettait à la Shinra et au Soldat de ne pas se salir les mains.

« Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais plus te manifester ici, Vincent », dit Tseng.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on brouille mes pistes », dit celui-ci en guise de salut.

« Désolé, mais nous enquêtons aussi sur cette affaire de monstres et de disparitions. Ordre du patron. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la vente de voitures », dit Miriel.

Les trois Turks tournèrent la tête en direction de la jeune fille. Vincent s'écarta légèrement, la faisant apparaître dans leur champ de vision. Tseng parut légèrement surpris, mais reprit vite son expression calme et sérieuse. Rude crispa légèrement les poings. Quant à Reno… Il ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration en la voyant.

« Dis donc, t'es drôlement bien accompagné ! Peut-on savoir qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? » dit le Turk en s'approchant avec un sourire aguicheur.

« C'est une amie », répondit Vincent.

« Enchanté, belle demoiselle ! Reno des Turks, pour vous servir ! » dit Reno en lui tendant la main.

« Miriel », répondit simplement la jeune fille en croisant les bras, méfiante.

« Reno, ce n'est pas le moment de draguer », dit Tseng.

« Quoi ? Je ne drague pas, je sympathise avec nos collègues sur cette mission ! » dit le Turk.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu d'information affirmant que les Turks allaient aider le WRO sur cette mission », dit Vincent.

« C'était une proposition », dit Tseng.

« Pourquoi vous nous aideriez ? » demanda Miriel.

« La Shinra veut juste aider, pour réparer les fautes du passé. »

« Vous n'aidez pas, vous nous gênez ! » répliqua l'elfe.

« Oh, allez, quoi ! Tous ensemble, on aura plus de chances d'y arriver. Et on pourrait en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance », dit Reno en collant son épaule contre celle de la jeune fille.

« Si c'est comme ça, j'aime mieux continuer seule ! » dit la jeune fille en reculant avec un sourire acide.

Vincent secoua la tête.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, nous irons de notre côté », dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à sa compagne.

Miriel s'empressa de le suivre en direction des ruines. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les routes et les maisons délabrées. Mais la jeune fille entendait les Turks dans son dos, au loin.

« Ils nous suivent », dit-elle tout bas.

« Je sais. Tant pis », répondit Vincent sur le même ton. « Au fait, pourquoi vous étiez si désagréable avec eux ? On dirait que vous leur en vouliez. »

Miriel baissa les yeux. En effet, elle avait un contentieux personnel avec eux, surtout Tseng. Le jour où la Shinra avait voulu l'enlever, quand elle avait dix ans, Tseng menait un commando de fantassins chargés de la capturer.

* * *

_La grille disparut, puis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. _

_« Parfois, j'adore ton anneau ! » dit Genesis en frottant affectueusement la chevelure de la fillette. _

_« Eh, ne me décoiffe pas ! » dit Miriel en riant. _

_Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas vers l'appareil que soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Le panneau de contrôle explosa. _

_Les trois amis se retournèrent. Un groupe de miliciens de la Shinra leur faisait face, avec à leur tête Tseng. _

_« Désolé, messieurs, mais votre voyage s'arrête ici. Donnez-nous l'enfant et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. C'est elle, notre mission. Pas vous », dit le Turk. _

_Genesis se posta devant ses amis, tandis qu'Angeal posa les mains sur les épaules de Miriel et la fit doucement reculer. _

_« Alors là, tu rêves, Tseng », dit Genesis en brandissant son épée. _

_Les miliciens armèrent leurs fusils. Tseng poussa un soupir. _

_« Je vois, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix… »_

* * *

« C'est une longue histoire… Et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, surtout ici, dans ces ruines qui me rappellent déjà tant de souvenirs douloureux », soupira la jeune fille.

Vincent s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » dit-il en pointant la ceinture de Miriel.

Celle-ci suivit son regard et vit qu'une lueur bleue s'échappait de son fourreau. La jeune fille dégaina son épée. La lame luisait !

Avant que l'un d'eux n'eut le temps de réagir, des tôles de métal et des lambeaux de tissus se soulevèrent du sol et une bande d'orques les encercla en les menaçant de leurs armes.

Vincent et Miriel réagirent aussitôt et engagèrent le combat. L'ex-Turk dégaina son fusil et se mit à tirer sur les monstres. Mais ils étaient nombreux et parfois, les balles ne touchaient pas des endroits vitaux. D'autres continuaient de sortir du sol. L'un d'eux jaillit tout près de ses pieds et tenta de l'attraper. Vincent n'eut d'autre choix que de bondir pour l'esquiver.

De son côté, Miriel fauchait tous les orques qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher d'elle. Elle venait d'en décapiter un petit qui émettait des cris de poule étranglée, quand un autre, particulièrement massif, vêtu d'une armure couverte d'ossements, s'approcha d'elle.

La jeune fille comprit à son armure qu'il devait être un gradé parmi les siens. Il brandit une espèce de massue en os, dont les arrêtes pointues ressemblaient à des ossements de colonne vertébrale.

Miriel para l'attaque de sa masse avec son épée. Leurs armes coincées, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Une elfe ! Ici ! Je vais me faire un plaisir d'arracher ta jolie peau. Tes os me serviront à faire un beau collier ! » dit l'orque en voyant ses oreilles.

L'elfe lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, l'obligeant à reculer. L'orque revint à la charge en balayant l'espace de son arme.

Miriel esquiva la première attaque, mais un orque tenta de la frapper dans son dos. La jeune fille sortit une dague de sa botte gauche et, sans se retourner, l'enfonça dans le crâne du monstre, entre les deux yeux.

Puis elle plongea vers l'orque folle d'os, comme elle venait de le baptiser, et le frappa à l'épaule. Son épaulette en os se brisa net, et la lame de son épée se coinça dans l'épaule du monstre, faisant gicler du sang.

Elle essaya de la dégager, mais l'orque saisit l'arme de sa main libre et la frappa avec sa masse de l'autre. La jeune fille essaya de s'esquiver sur le côté, mais l'arme la blessa à la cuisse.

Grimaçant de douleur, Miriel bondit en arrière. Son épée glissa de la blessure du monstre, arrachant un cri à ce dernier.

« Miriel, attention ! » cria Vincent.

La jeune fille sentit le vide sous ses talons. Catastrophée, elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée près du bord d'un gouffre qui donnait sur les ruines des Taudis en contrebas !

Profitant de sa position instable, l'orque lui donna un nouveau coup de massue. Miriel le para avec son épée, mais le coup l'envoya valser dans le vide.

La jeune fille entendit à peine le cri de Vincent. Elle chuta dans le vide.

Heureusement, elle traversa une toile d'étal de marché qui amortit légèrement sa chute avant de toucher le sol. La douleur fut quand même perceptible.

Grimaçant, Miriel se redressa en se massant le dos. Elle leva la tête vers le haut. Les échos du combat ne lui parvenaient plus. Vincent devait en avoir fini avec ces monstres. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit dans son dos. Affolée, la jeune fille se dépêcha de se cacher derrière le mur d'une maison détruite.

« Qui est là ? » dit une voix.

Miriel se figea net en l'entendant. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était _lui_.

Sephiroth.

Miriel se pencha légèrement au-delà du mur et le vit. Il lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait voir sa longue chevelure argentée. Armé de Masamune, il portait toujours le même manteau noir qu'autrefois.

Miriel inspira profondément, puis sortit de sa cachette. En silence bien sûr, car elle était une elfe. Alors, elle prit la parole.

« Je suis là. »

Sephiroth se retourna avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, et la menaça de son sabre. Il parut surpris en la voyant, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Miriel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand elle eut une autre idée. Doucement, elle leva la main et tira sur le col de son pull, révélant son pendentif de matéria.

Sephiroth reconnut le bijou et leva des yeux ronds de surprise vers la jeune femme. Un souffle de vent écarta les mèches brunes de son visage, révélant ses oreilles pointues.

« Miriel… ? » dit-il sans y croire, en abaissant légèrement son sabre.

« _Im gelir ceni ad lín, Sephiroth_ ! » dit la jeune fille, d'une voix émue.

Les derniers doutes quittèrent l'esprit de l'ex-Soldat. Miriel lui avait enseigné l'elfique, elle seule maîtrisait cette langue en ce monde et il n'avait pas oublié les rudiments depuis tout ce temps.

Sitôt Masamune complètement baissée, la jeune fille sauta au cou du jeune homme et le serra fort contre elle. Sephiroth n'hésita qu'une brève seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Miriel sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé cet instant ? En cet instant, les histoires d'Angeal sur Jenova et tout le reste avaient quitté son esprit. Elle était juste heureuse de revoir celui qui l'avait élevée comme sa fille pendant six ans dans ce monde. Il était là, vivant et dans ses bras.

Sephiroth n'en revenait pas non plus, mais pourtant elle était bien là. Il reconnaissait son odeur qui évoquait la forêt après la pluie, ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur selon la lumière, passant constamment de la couleur brune à celle dorée ou argentée, et son aura douce et lumineuse qui semblait le réchauffer tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Tous deux restèrent enlacés un long moment, comme si cela pouvait rattraper les années de séparation qu'ils avaient endurées.

Soudain, des cris d'orques retentirent dans le lointain. Aussitôt, tous deux se séparèrent. Sephiroth lança un regard menaçant dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris, puis fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille.

Saisissant le message, elle le suivit en silence à travers les ruines de Midgar, loin des cris des monstres.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua, sur le toit d'une maison au-dessus d'eux, Vincent Valentine qui les observait, son fusil à la main.


	21. De longues histoires

_Merci à **Kira1726**, **Orellia** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Kira1726** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**De longues histoires**

Sephiroth menait la marche à travers les ruines avec l'air de savoir où il allait. Miriel le suivait en silence.

Parfois, ils sautaient sur les toits des maisons délabrées, en évitant des trous dans les toitures, puis ils sautaient de toit en toit. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant un immeuble.

Le soleil se couchait à présent, projetant des ombres sur les ruines autour d'eux.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Sephiroth jeta parfois des coups d'œil vers Miriel pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait. Il était surpris par la rapidité et l'agilité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Une jeune femme… Elle avait tellement grandi ! L'ex-Soldat eut un pincement de cœur en essayant d'imaginer le nombre d'anniversaires qu'il avait manqués.

Bientôt enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un immeuble qui semblait en moins piteux état que les autres. Sephiroth la conduisit jusqu'au dernier étage. Les murs de la façade avaient disparu, laissant apparaître une belle vue sur tout Midgar en ruines. Edge était visible bien plus loin.

Miriel admira un bref instant la vue, avant de se tourner vers son père d'adoption. Ce dernier la regardait comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître à chaque instant. Mais il prit bientôt un air sombre.

"Tu es sur Gaïa depuis combien de temps, maintenant ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"… Une semaine", répondit Miriel.

"Et… j'imagine qu'en une semaine, tu as appris ce qui s'est passé, non ? Ce que j'ai fait…"

_Nous y voilà_, pensa la jeune femme.

"Angeal m'a tout expliqué. Je n'approuve pas tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas pleinement responsable."

En entendant ça, Sephiroth fut pris d'un rire silencieux.

"_Pas pleinement responsable_ ? Tu sembles si sûre de toi…" dit-il avec amertume.

"Tu aurais été jusqu'à de telles extrémités si Jenova n'était pas intervenue à un quelconque moment pour t'influencer ? Réponds-moi sincèrement."

" Non… Si… Je ne sais pas ! Au fond, quelle importance ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Désormais, je suis un monstre aux yeux de tous. On me croit mort et tout le monde s'en réjouit, ce qui est bien compréhensible…"

"Arrête ! Tu crois être le seul à te reprocher tout ça ?" dit Miriel.

"Quoi ? Tu t'imagines avoir ta part de responsabilité ? Je te signale que tu n'étais même pas là !" répliqua l'ex-Soldat.

"Exact ! _Je n'étais pas là._ C'est bien ça, mon tort. Si j'avais été présente, peut-être que j'aurais pu…"

"Tu n'aurais _rien_ pu faire. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Et j'aurais tout fait pour te garder à l'écart, pour te protéger", trancha Sephiroth avec fermeté.

"Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas le seul à te blâmer pour les erreurs du passé", conclut Miriel sur un ton triomphant.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

"Depuis quand te permets-tu de me faire la leçon, jeune fille ?" dit-il en croisant les bras, avec l'air faussement sévère.

"Je suis plus vieille que toi, maintenant, _papa_ ! J'ai soixante-huit ans."

"Quoi ?!"

"Le temps passe plus vite sur Arda."

Sephiroth considéra Miriel d'un œil nouveau. Soixante-huit ans ! Et pourtant, elle avait le physique et la force d'une jeune femme de vingt ans.

"Tu as dû en vivre des choses, alors, dans ton monde, pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda l'ex-Soldat.

Miriel baissa la tête, l'air soudain moins confiant.

"Pas vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas tombée sur des gens malintentionnés quand tu es rentrée chez toi ?"

Dans un soupir, l'elfe se lança dans des explications.

"J'ai atterri en Lothlorien, un royaume dirigé par des anciens alliés de mon père biologique. J'étais parmi des elfes, des gens comme moi, mais je n'étais pas heureuse. Tout me semblait trop lumineux, trop parfait, trop beau pour être vrai. Les elfes étaient amicaux avec moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer, je leur semblais toujours trop expressive, trop sensible, trop… humaine ! Et il a fallu que je me cache, que je change de nom parce que j'étais la dernière descendante d'un roi elfe tombé en disgrâce. Pendant les deux premières années en Lothlorien, j'étais désagréable avec tout le monde, pleine de rancune et de chagrin. J'ai essayé d'activer mon anneau pour revenir, mais les Valars m'en ont empêché. Ils disaient que je n'étais plus en sécurité sur Gaïa, que je ne pourrais pas y retourner, du moins pas avant de nombreuses années. Alors, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais sur Gaïa. La guerre contre Sauron a repris, et j'ai choisi d'y prendre part de façon plus active. Je suis devenue une guerrière, j'ai aidé les autres soldats à défendre les frontières des Bois Dorés. Et je m'en suis voulu, de devenir comme ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu avais tout fait pour éviter que je devienne une guerrière. En endossant ce rôle, j'ai eu l'impression de trahir les principes que tu m'avais enseignés…"

"Est-ce que tu as tué des innocents ? Des gens qui méritaient de vivre ?"

"Non, jamais !" dit Miriel, outrée.

"Alors, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce que je voulais t'éviter, c'était de finir comme moi, un Soldat à la botte de la Shinra, qui tuait sans poser de questions. Toi, tu t'es battue pour défendre ton peuple. Je ne peux qu'honorer ça."

Soulagée, Miriel inspira profondément.

"Mais comment as-tu fait pour revenir, si tu t'étais résignée à l'idée d'y vivre ?" demanda Sephiroth.

Miriel poussa un soupir, puis s'assit sur le sol en lui faisant signe de l'imiter, ce qu'il fit. La suite de l'histoire promettait d'être longue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reeve était en plein examen d'un dossier amené par une de ses secrétaires, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

Tout de suite, Cait Sith s'activa et bondit du canapé pour défendre son maître. Mais il se détendit en voyant, comme Reeve, qui entrait.

Il s'agissait de Cloud, suivi de toute l'équipe d'Avalanche. Vincent marchait à la gauche du jeune héros, Tifa à sa droite.

"Salut, Reeve !" lança Cloud en s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

"Bonjour à tous ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous recevoir. Vincent, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Miriel ?" demanda Reeve, perplexe.

L'ex-Turk poussa un soupir. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Cloud ni aux autres, mais il savait d'avance comment tout le monde réagirait à la fin.

Il entreprit donc de raconter comment Miriel et lui avaient commencé à fouiller les ruines de Midgar près de l'autoroute menant à Edge, avant que la jeune fille tombe dans une crevasse. Et puis, le moment où il l'avait retrouvée dans les bras de Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les réactions furent diverses. Cloud semblait sous le choc. Tifa était pâle et avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Youffie râlait, pestant contre le fait que Sephiroth était un vrai cafard : on avait beau le piétiner, il était toujours en vie ! Le reste de l'équipe envisageait déjà une stratégie pour le retrouver et le tuer. Reeve, lui, était partagé entre la stupeur, l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

_Miriel, qu'as-tu fait ? C'était pour ça que tu étais pressée de retrouver les ruines de Midgar ? Tu savais qu'il était en vie ? _pensa l'ancien dirigeant.

"Reeve, je crois qu'il est temps que tu nous en dises plus sur cette Miriel", dit Vincent.

"Sûrement sa complice. Une folle qui partage ses délires de mégalo psychopathe", dit Cloud.

Reeve secoua la tête.

"Non, vous vous trompez. En fait, Miriel était… Miriel est la fille de Sephiroth."

"QUOI ?" cria toute l'équipe d'Avalanche.

Avec un soupir, Reeve décrocha son téléphone et ordonna qu'on amène les dossiers de Miriel. Puis il leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes comment l'ancien Général de la Shinra avait adopté la fillette.

Une fois les dossiers amenés, Cloud fut le premier à les ouvrir et les examiner, suivi de Vincent et de Tifa.

Si Cloud regardait les photos de l'enfant et Sephiroth avec l'air ahuri, Vincent quant à lui semblait profondément songeur. Le Sephiroth sur ces photos avait l'air bien différent de leur ennemi à tous. L'homme sur les images semblait calme, serein. Parfois même, il souriait. Sur une photo, on pouvait le voir dans une chambre d'enfant. Il tenait Miriel à bout de bras, et l'enfant avait les bras ouverts comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Ce sourire, cette lueur dans le regard… Vincent avait l'impression de revoir Lucrécia dans cette expression.

Tifa était elle-même sidérée, mais aussi partagée entre la tristesse, l'attendrissement et… une légère note d'espoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'assassin de son père ait joué ce rôle pour une fillette. Il avait l'air si humain sur ces photos, et l'enfant semblait sincèrement heureuse.

"Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Cette Miriel s'imagine quoi ? Qu'elle peut raisonner le Cauchemar ?" dit Cloud.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Reeve.

"Tu dis ça par logique ou parce que tu prends sa défense, Reeve ?" demanda Vincent, suspicieux.

"Un peu des deux, je pense. Je l'ai connue enfant."

"Dites, y'a des trucs qui me chiffonnent dans ces dossiers. Pour commencer, c'est quoi ces oreilles en pointe ?" dit Barret.

"Et les rapports scientifiques parlent de régénération cellulaire. Ils laisseraient même entendre que cette fille… est immortelle. C'est possible ?" dit Tifa en pointant du doigt une feuille de rapport d'expériences.

Reeve hésita. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus leur cacher quoi que ce soit. En plus, Miriel lui avait caché des choses importantes. Alors, il ne se sentait plus obligé de garder ses secrets.

"Elle vient d'un autre monde."

"QUOI ?"cria tout le monde.

Reeve se pinça l'arête du nez. La suite de l'histoire promettait d'être longue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Voilà, tu sais tout", dit Miriel.

La nuit était tombée sur les ruines. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce de l'immeuble où Sephiroth et Miriel étaient assis à même le sol.

La jeune fille lui avait tout raconté, depuis sa fuite de Mirkwood avec Legolas jusqu'à la chute de Gandalf avec elle dans la Moria. En reparlant de ce passage, l'elfe avait senti le chagrin, si longtemps refoulé, jaillir.

Elle ne pleurait pas, Sephiroth savait qu'elle ne le ferait que si un membre de sa famille ou un être vraiment cher à son cœur comme un amant venait à mourir. Les elfes étaient ainsi. Mais le visage de Miriel était abattu, et tout son être respirait une grande tristesse.

Sephiroth posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"Tu as essayé de le sauver. Tu ne l'as pas laissé seul face à ce monstre."

"Peut-être… mais j'ai laissé tout le monde sur Arda ! Et avec cette maudite guerre contre Sauron… Je… Je me sens mal ! Je n'ai pas envie de repartir et de te laisser, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas abandonner la Communauté de l'Anneau, j'ai prêté serment !"

L'ex-Soldat acquiesça. Il connaissait ça. Ce sentiment de ne pouvoir abandonner ses troupes laissées seules face à un grand danger. La Shinra avait souvent voulu l'isoler lors d'une mission jugée trop dangereuse. Ils voulaient garder leur meilleur élément pour le futur, lorsque la victoire serait sûrement plus facile à gagner. Mais Sephiroth avait toujours réussi à désobéir et arriver en renfort. C'était l'une des choses qu'Angeal avait toujours grandement appréciées chez lui : la loyauté.

Mais il était aussi triste à l'idée qu'elle doive repartir. Qu'il doive à nouveau se séparer d'elle.

"Je te comprends, Miriel, mais… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais revenue, alors trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi… Je n'ai même pas compris comment tu es partie, la première fois !"

"Moi non plus… Mais… Je sais que je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas envie de rester un peu plus longtemps…"

"Un peu plus longtemps", convint Sephiroth.

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Soudain, le vent se fit plus fort et froid dans les ruines. Tous deux se levèrent, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il semblait soudain faire plus sombre dans la pièce. Une obscurité froide, emplie de menaces.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans la nuit. Puis le vent se remit à souffler, si fort que tous deux se sentirent propulsés en arrière. C'était comme si le vent lui-même avait pris vie et s'était changé en ennemi. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Le vent mourut, l'obscurité diminua, et les étoiles brillèrent à nouveau dans le ciel nocturne.

Miriel frémit. Elle connaissait ce phénomène ! Seuls les sorciers du Mordor et Sauron lui-même pouvaient faire ça.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Je ne suis pas sûre…"

"Si, vous l'êtes, dame elfe. Vous avez juste peur d'avoir raison."

Sephiroth et Miriel dégainèrent leurs armes en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble. La propriétaire de cette voix leur apparut lentement.

Les mains tendues en avant, son épée rangée dans son fourreau, une femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'arrêta à une distance sûre de quatre mètres.

Tous deux virent qu'elle était blonde, avec des cheveux tressés en de multiples petites nattes et noués en une coiffure complexe, le tout serré en queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle portait une grande cape sombre, mais l'ouverture du tissu laissait voir en dessous une curieuse armure. Miriel n'en avait vue de telles que sur Arda.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" dit Sephiroth.

"Mon nom est Lithariel, de la Mer de Nùrnen. Ce nom doit vous être familier, dame elfe ?"

Miriel haussa des sourcils. Oui, elle connaissait bien cet endroit.

"Je croyais que toutes les tribus de pêcheurs de la Mer de Nùrnen avaient mystérieusement disparu près de l'Isengard ?" dit la jeune fille.

"Ce fut le cas. Nous avons connu le même sort que vous, nous avons atterri ici."

"_Nous_ ?! Une minute, vous me voulez me faire croire que vous… Il y aurait plein de gens d'Arda sur Gaïa ?!"

"En résumé… Oui. À cause de Saroumane. Mais je ne puis guère vous donner d'explications. Je suis ici comme messagère. Dame Marwen, Reine du Rivage, souhaite vous voir tous les deux."

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils et interrogea Miriel du regard. Cette dernière semblait sur ses gardes et soupesait chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard de l'étrangère.

Miriel abaissa son épée, mais ne la rangea pas dans son fourreau. Sephiroth fit le même geste.

"Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas une menteuse à la solde des Orques ? Ils rôdent encore dans les ruines, et pourtant vous avez réussi à nous trouver avant eux !" dit l'elfe.

"La reine a eu une vision me disant que je vous trouverais ici, en cet instant précis. Et vous êtes là, tous les deux, avec des questions sans réponses. Ma mère peut vous les donner."

"Oh, vraiment ? Une reine qui aurait le don de voyance ?" dit Sephiroth, sceptique.

"Elle a même vu des choses concernant votre passé, Sephiroth. Elle peut vous éclairer sur le passé de vos véritables parents", répliqua Lithariel.

Miriel se tendit. Ce sujet était le point faible de Sephiroth. Elle vit sur son visage les mots de la jeune femme faire leur effet. Il était curieux, maintenant, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre.

"Et ces réponses, comment peut-on les obtenir ?" dit finalement Sephiroth.

"Il vous suffit de me suivre. Je ne peux rester dans les ruines plus longtemps, je dois rejoindre le sanctuaire où se cachent les miens. Venez. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous escorter", dit la jeune femme, avant de quitter la pièce par l'escalier.

Restés seuls, Miriel et Sephiroth s'interrogèrent du regard.

"À ton avis, on doit la croire ?" dit l'ex-Soldat.

"Son histoire se tient avec ce qu'on m'a raconté sur les siens. De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester dans ces ruines, et il est hors de question de retourner à Edge, alors…" dit Miriel.

D'un commun accord, tous deux sortirent de l'immeuble. Lithariel les attendait en bas.

"On vous suit. Mais au moindre geste suspect…" dit Sephiroth.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins", dit Lithariel.

Tous trois se mirent en route à travers les ruines de Midgar dans la nuit.


	22. Une audience avec Marwen

_Merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour sa review. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une audience avec Marwen**

L'aube se levait sur les plaines désertiques de Midgar, tandis que Miriel et Sephiroth suivaient Lithariel à travers le désert.

La jeune femme blonde avait ôté sa capuche une fois Edge loin derrière eux. Miriel l'observait parfois à la dérobée. Pas de doute, cette femme avait vraiment l'air de venir de son monde. Mais l'elfe ne comprenait pas. Comment tout un peuple pouvait atterrir sur Gaïa sans susciter la moindre alerte ? La Shinra avait beau être tombée depuis longtemps, ses espions demeuraient actifs.

Lorsque la nuit tomba dans le désert, le trio fit halte sur un promontoire rocheux. Là, ils allumèrent un feu et restèrent silencieux un moment, à regarder les flammes en silence.

Miriel vit quelque chose scintiller au cou de Lithariel à la lueur des flammes. Un médaillon en bois sombre, avec deux arbres gravés dessus, l'un incrusté d'argent, l'autre de bronze.

« J'ignorais que les gens de Nùrnen commerçaient avec les elfes », dit Miriel.

« Pardon ? » dit Lithariel, les sourcils froncés.

« Le médaillon que vous portez. Il symbolise les deux arbres de Valinor. Je reconnais l'art elfique dans ce bijou. »

« Oh, ça… Ce n'est pas un elfe, mais un homme qui me l'a offert, peu avant que je parte vous chercher. Pour me porter chance », dit la jeune femme en serrant le médaillon dans sa main.

Miriel plissa les yeux.

« Et où est-il, cet homme qui vous a offert ce bijou ? » dit l'elfe avec un sourire malicieux.

Lithariel eut un sourire gêné.

« Et vous, Miriel ? »

« Moi ? »

« Ma mère m'a rapporté que vous étiez proche d'un des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Le fils du roi de Mirkwood. »

En entendant ça, Sephiroth braqua ses yeux félins sur Miriel avec l'air inquisiteur. La jeune fille serra les dents.

_Merci, Lithariel ! Maintenant, il ne va plus me lâcher. _

« C'est juste un ami… très proche », dit l'elfe rapidement.

« Comment ça _très proche_ ? » dit Sephiroth, les bras croisés.

Lithariel lança un regard perdu aux deux interlocuteurs, puis comprit qu'elle venait de commettre un impair. Décidée à tirer son amie de ce mauvais pas, elle reprit la parole.

« Je ne savais pas que les deux arbres sur mon médaillon étaient liés à votre peuple, Miriel… ? »

« Ah oui, les deux arbres. Laurelin et Telperion… » soupira l'elfe. « Même si Morgoth les détruisit autrefois, mon peuple vénère toujours ces arbres, ainsi que tous les autres existant sur Arda. Nous les regardons s'endormir et mourir avec le froid de l'hiver, mais ils reviennent toujours. Nous voyons de la force dans leurs racines et de l'espoir dans leurs branches lorsqu'elles se tendent vers la lumière. Ces deux arbres symbolisent le cycle de la vie, la mort et la renaissance. »

« Mais votre peuple est immortel, la mort ne fait pas partie de votre monde ! Pourquoi les elfes attachent-ils autant d'importance à ce symbole, dans ce cas ? »

« Les elfes sont physiquement insensibles à l'épreuve du temps, mais ils peuvent mourir par l'épée, le feu ou le poison. Et lorsqu'un de leurs proches meurt, il leur faut vivre éternellement avec les souvenirs de l'être aimé, et se faire à l'idée que l'éternité continue sans lui. Les elfes ressentent les mêmes choses que les humains, Lithariel. Mais ils ne sont pas pressés de grandir et de vivre les choses aussi intensément qu'eux, car ils ont tout le temps pour cela. »

Lithariel regarda Miriel attentivement.

« Vous parlez des vôtres de façon détachée. Vous avez dit _ils_ et non pas _nous_ », releva la jeune femme.

Miriel réalisa qu'elle avait raison. En regardant Sephiroth, elle comprit pourquoi. Et ce dernier le comprit aussi. Elle avait été élevée toute son enfance par un humain. Même si elle était une elfe d'Arda, son cœur était lié au destin des hommes. C'était cela qui lui avait permis de devenir si vite amie avec Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et les hobbits. Legolas aussi avait fini par devenir leur ami, mais moins vite.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi Legolas se comportait-il de manière galante, avec moi ? Je ne suis rien comparé aux nobles dames elfes de mon monde. _

Même Arwen, malgré toute son amitié, lui avait toujours paru si noble, si belle et parfaite ! Elle aurait sûrement fait une meilleure fiancée pour Legolas. Ces pensées assombrirent Miriel. La jeune fille prit peur. Et si le prince l'oubliait pendant son absence ? S'il se tournait vers une autre pour oublier son chagrin ?

Finalement, il fut temps de se coucher. Sephiroth prit le premier tour de garde, tandis que les deux femmes s'endormirent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Tifa rentra au bar avec Cloud, elle vit la baby-sitter assise sur le canapé du salon, lisant un livre.

Tandis que Cloud allait à son bureau chercher des armes, Tifa prit le chemin de la chambre des enfants.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir que les enfants s'étaient déguisés. Marlène avait mis un costume de princesse, une jolie robe médiévale verte qu'elle portait lors d'une de ses anciennes fêtes d'anniversaire. Denzel s'était fabriqué une armure de chevalier avec des morceaux de carton collés avec du scotch. Il les avait peints avec de la peinture grise pour imiter l'acier. Une épée en bois à la main, il semblait défendre Marlène d'un monstre invisible.

« Eh bien ! On s'amuse, ici, à ce que je vois ! » dit Tifa, souriante.

« TIFA ! » crièrent les enfants en courant lui faire un câlin.

« Vous jouiez à la princesse et au chevalier ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« On jouait à Beren et Luthièn », dit Denzel.

« Qui ? »

« Les personnages d'une histoire que Miriel nous a racontée. Moi, je suis une grande princesse elfe. Et lui, c'est Beren, qui combat les orques pour me protéger ! » dit Marlène.

En entendant ça, le sourire de Tifa disparut. Comment allait-elle leur avouer que Miriel était la complice de Sephiroth, leur pire ennemi ? En plus, elle leur avait bourré le crâne avec des histoires de son monde.

« Les enfants, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de jouer à ces jeux-là. Et ne pensez plus à ces histoires d'elfes, de chevaliers et je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Denzel, vexé.

« Miriel est… quelqu'un de peu recommandable. Et ici, les histoires qu'elle vous a racontées ne signifient rien. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit Marlène, indignée.

« Miriel est gentille. Et ses histoires parlent de héros qui ont vraiment existé, qui combattent le mal et protègent les innocents, comme toi et Avalanche ! » renchérit Denzel.

« Écoutez, si je vous dis d'arrêter de jouer à ça, vous arrêtez ! Compris ? »

« Non ! On joue à ce qu'on veut ! » dit Marlène.

« Ouais ! T'as pas à nous empêcher de jouer ni de croire aux histoires de Miriel », dit Denzel.

Tifa voulut répliquer, quand Cloud apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Tifa ? Il faut y aller. »

La barmaid poussa un soupir, puis sortit de la chambre avec son ami.

Les enfants se regardèrent avec l'air triste.

« Tu crois que Cloud et Tifa vont causer des ennuis à Miriel ? » dit Marlène.

« J'espère que non », dit Denzel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Comment ça, on repart demain ? » dit Merry.

Assis autour d'une table près de leurs tentes, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau dînaient.

La nuit était tombée sur la Lothlorien. Les chants des elfes résonnaient dans les branches des arbres lumineux.

Aragorn avait annoncé la nouvelle après que tout le monde eut fini de manger.

« On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu que Miriel nous rejoigne ? » dit Sam.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, mais le temps presse. Je vous rappelle que notre mission tient toujours. Et nous ignorons quand Miriel reviendra », dit le rôdeur.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Legolas. Ce dernier s'était crispé en entendant le nom de la jeune femme.

« Mais si jamais elle revient que nous sommes déjà loin ? » demanda Pippin.

"Pip !" dit Merry.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, à la fin ! Elle s'imaginera qu'on l'a oubliée, qu'on l'a laissée derrière… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas », le coupa Legolas sur un ton ferme.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que… »

« S'il le faut, je resterai en arrière et attendrai son retour. »

"Legolas…" commença Aragorn. « Je comprends votre attitude. Je sais que vous tenez à Miriel, mais vous aviez pourtant mis votre arc au service de Frodon, comme chacun de nous a prêté serment, et… »

« S'il veut rester pour l'attendre, qu'il le fasse ! » le coupa Frodon.

Les regards convergèrent en direction du Hobbit.

« Miriel me manque aussi. Sans parler de Gandalf… » dit le semi-homme avec la gorge nouée. « Mais si Legolas veut rester en arrière parce qu'il a la chance de revoir Miriel, alors je refuse d'être celui qui l'en empêchera ! »

Legolas regarda le Hobbit. Il semblait déterminé, mais l'elfe sentait de la peur chez lui. Il avait peur que tous le laissent continuer seul au Mordor.

L'elfe se sentit soudain mal. Il se sentait égoïste de tous les abandonner pour elle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle. Et à l'idée de la perdre pour toujours… Il avait l'impression que si cela arrivait, il mourrait de l'intérieur, et ce définitivement.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en reparler demain. Nous sommes tous fatigués. La nuit porte conseil », dit Boromir, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Acquiesçant, chacun se leva et prit le chemin de sa couche. Sauf Legolas. L'elfe se dirigea vers les bois.

« Où allez-vous, maître elfe ? » dit Gimli.

« Une dernière promenade avant de me coucher, Gimli. »

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

« Inutile, maître nain. Dormez, je vois d'ici les cernes qui se forment sous vos yeux. Économisez vos forces pour demain. »

« Je n'ai pas de cernes ! Les nains peuvent tenir des jours sans dormir ni manger, nous sommes forts. »

Souriant, Legolas regarda le nain se diriger vers sa tente en grommelant. C'était quand même étonnant. Jamais l'elfe n'aurait cru qu'il finirait par apprécier ce nain et même le trouver amusant. Gimli l'avait empêché de sombrer dans le désespoir après la disparition de Miriel et Gandalf.

Reprenant sa route, Legolas laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis que ses jambes le menaient entre les arbres. Il finit par s'arrêter au pied de l'un d'eux et là, il s'assit et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Laquelle pouvait représenter Gaïa ? Miriel pensait-elle à lui ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le voyage à travers le désert reprit le lendemain matin en silence.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient, ils rencontrèrent quelques monstres. Sephiroth les tua en deux coups de Masamune. Miriel l'avait déjà vu dans le feu de l'action et n'était pas surprise. Mais Sephiroth avait surpris le regard médusé et admiratif de Lithariel. La guerrière n'avait rien ajouté néanmoins, et cela l'avait soulagé. Elle avait vite fini par ne plus le regarder pour se concentrer sur la route.

Sephiroth laissa vite ses pensées dériver vers autre chose. Hier soir, Miriel avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait un petit-ami. Son côté protecteur le poussait à l'interroger sur le sujet, mais en privé. Il faudrait donc attendre qu'ils soient à nouveau seuls. Mais cela l'inquiétait aussi car il se rendait compte que Miriel avait d'autres personnes qui l'attendaient dans son monde d'origine. Et à l'idée qu'elle les choisisse, eux, plutôt que lui… Cela lui faisait mal.

Le chemin se fit bientôt plus pentu. Les trois voyageurs se retrouvaient à descendre un chemin menant vers un précipice. Le désert s'étendait au loin de l'autre côté, à perte de vue.

« Nous y sommes. Faites comme moi », dit Lithariel.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle sauta dans le vide.

« EH ! » cria Miriel.

Elle se précipita avec Sephiroth vers le bord, mais ne vit aucune trace de Lithariel en bas. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait disparu.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Le sol en dessous d'eux semblait vibrer, un peu comme une image de télévision mal réglée. Il tendit la main. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière invisible et il ressentit un picotement. C'était comme si l'air était plus compact à cet endroit, et parcouru par un courant électrique léger.

Miriel et lui échangèrent un regard, puis tous deux se prirent par la main et sautèrent. Ils se sentirent tomber, mais la vitesse de la chute leur parut anormalement lente. Comme s'ils plongeaient dans de la purée de pois invisible.

L'espace autour d'eux se tordit. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, ils perdirent l'équilibre et roulèrent par terre.

Miriel se redressa et vit avec surprise que le désert avait disparu. Le relief n'avait pas changé, elle voyait toujours les rochers autour d'elle. Mais tout était recouvert d'herbe, l'endroit n'avait plus l'air désertique. Un petit courant d'air frais lui caressa le visage.

« Je pensais que vous ne sauteriez jamais », dit Lithariel.

Miriel et Sephiroth se redressèrent tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait ôté sa cape et semblait plus à son aise ici, au milieu de ces étendues sauvages.

« Cet endroit… Comment avez-vous fait ? Il n'y a jamais eu que du désert ici ! Les réacteurs mako de la Shinra avaient asséché cette région depuis des décennies ! » dit Sephiroth en regardant alentour.

« Nous avons parmi nous un homme pétri de la sagesse des elfes. Il sait comment transformer le désert le plus hostile en une terre verdoyante et fertile. Et puis, mon peuple a vécu au Mordor dans des conditions bien plus hostiles pendant des années. Nous savons nous débrouiller. Ce territoire est protégé par la magie. Seuls ceux qui sont origines d'Arda ou invités par l'un d'eux peut franchir la barrière magique et atterrir ici. Venez. La reine vous attend », dit Lithariel.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Miriel et Sephiroth continuaient de regarder autour d'eux. La jeune fille fut surprise de voir que des arbres avaient poussé, ainsi que des fleurs. Elle s'arrêta en voyant un buisson de niphredils. Sephiroth ne connaissait pas cette espèce, car elle ne poussait qu'en Terre du Milieu. Leur parfum lui rappelait celui de son monde.

_Quel jardinier peut accomplir un tel miracle ? _pensa Miriel en caressant les pétales des fleurs du bout des doigts.

Lithariel les conduisit à travers les gorges verdoyantes jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un village.

Des maisons au toit de chaume avaient été bâties au bord d'un grand lac. Des bateaux de pêcheur voguaient sur l'eau, attrapant des poissons dans de grands filets.

Sephiroth nota que les gens portaient des vêtements moyenâgeux. Les hommes portaient des pantalons et des chemises de toile rudimentaires, les femmes des robes longues et leurs cheveux étaient tressés avec des nattes et des perles, comme ceux de Lithariel.

Lithariel les conduisit devant une maison plus grande que les autres, aux murs de pierre. Un immense chêne se dressait près de cette demeure.

Deux gardes en armure encadraient la porte. En voyant Lithariel, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

« Ces deux personnes sont ici pour une audience avec la reine Marwen », dit Lithariel.

Acquiesçant, les deux hommes écartèrent leurs lances de la porte. Lithariel l'ouvrit. Miriel et Sephiroth la suivirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle qui ressemblait plus à un grand laboratoire qu'à une salle du trône.

Des squelettes d'animaux étaient attachés en mobiles au plafond à différents endroits. Des étagères pleines de livres et de parchemins couvraient les murs. Les fenêtres percées dans les murs laissaient néanmoins entrer la lumière du soleil, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère plus chaleureuse.

Une femme se tenait assise sur un trône au bout de la pièce. Grande, avec des cheveux noirs coiffés de nombreuses petites tresses, elle portait un diadème doré sur le front. La robe qu'elle portait était de tissu bleu comme l'eau, avec des manches et un cor bordé de tissu doré. Elle était vieille, Miriel lui donnait plus de cinquante ans. Mais elle avait un regard vif et alerte, qui contrastait avec son âge. C'était une femme forte, comme un roc résistant à l'assaut des vagues.

« Dame Marwen, Reine du Rivage », dit Lithariel à ses deux amis, avant de venir se ranger à la droite du trône de la souveraine.

La reine leva la tête vers les deux nouveaux venus et eut un sourire accueillant.

« Voici donc Meldamiriel, l'héritière de Celebrimbor, et Sephiroth, l'homme que les gens de ce monde surnomment le Cauchemar. Merci à vous d'être venus », dit la reine.

« Votre fille a dit que vous aviez des explications à nous donner », dit Sephiroth.

Marwen acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je sais que vous avez tous deux beaucoup de questions. Je tâcherai d'y répondre de mon mieux. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, peu après la chute de Sauron face à Isildur, le Mordor s'est retrouvé abandonné. Mon peuple s'y est installé, au bord de la Mer de Nùrnen. Nous y avons vécu quelques années en paix, jusqu'à ce que Sauron revienne. Nous avons été obligés d'évacuer le Mordor. Nous avons erré un temps à travers le Gondor, puis le Rohan. Et c'est là que nous avons tous été capturés par Saroumane et sa maudite armée d'urukhaïs. Nous pensions que notre sort était scellé. Mais les urukhaïs nous ont amenés à la tour d'Orthanc et là, le magicien blanc a dit qu'il voulait nous utiliser pour une expérience. Par un mystérieux procédé magique, il a réussi à ouvrir une brèche entre Arda et Gaïa. Il nous a fait traverser. Nous avons tous atterri ici et nous nous sommes résignés à y vivre cachés, en espérant qu'un jour, les Valars entendraient nos prières et nous permettraient de rentrer chez nous. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Miriel.

« Cela va bientôt faire six mois. »

« Six mois ?! Et comment avez-vous su pour moi ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je possède quelques dons de vision, dame elfe. J'ai vu des choses de ton passé dans ce monde et dans l'autre. Et j'ai vu la nouvelle menace de Gaïa… Le soldat ailé au manteau rouge. »

« Vous voulez dire Genesis ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Le corps de Genesis, possédé par une entité sombre et maléfique. Une chose qui vient d'Arda. Plus précisément du Mordor. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous souvenez-vous du sorcier qui a tenté d'enlever Miriel quand elle était petite ? Vous l'avez affronté, vous et Genesis, dans les rues de votre cité, Midgar. Il a laissé sa marque sur votre ami. Son esprit a eu besoin de temps pour briser la volonté de Genesis. Il a fallu attendre qu'il soit affaibli, plongé dans un profond coma. Et lorsqu'il a jugé son heure venue… Il a pris le contrôle de son corps. Désormais, les destins d'Arda et de Gaïa sont entrelacés. »

« Par la faute de ces maudites brèches », conclut Miriel sur un ton sombre.

« Mais il reste un espoir. Nous pouvons refermer ces brèches et renvoyer chacun à sa place dans son monde. Je l'ai vu dans mes visions. »

« Comment ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Marwen échangea un regard avec Lithariel avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il y a parmi nous un rôdeur du Gondor. Il est… en contact avec les morts. Plus particulièrement avec un spectre doté d'une grande sagesse et d'une puissante magie. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons transformé cette partie du désert en oasis et réussi à nous cacher des gens de Gaïa pendant tout ce temps. Il peut fabriquer un artéfact qui résoudra tous nos problèmes. Mais pour ça, il faut que vous l'aidiez, tous les deux. Vous, Meldamiriel, grâce à votre anneau. Et vous, Sephiroth, avec vos matérias et vos connaissances de ce monde. Sans votre aide à tous les deux, c'est sans espoir. »

Miriel et Sephiroth acquiescèrent.

« Où pouvons-nous le trouver ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Ma fille vous y conduira en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je vous dois de dernières révélations. En particulier vous, Sephiroth. Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur vos origines depuis toujours. »

Instinctivement, Sephiroth croisa les bras.

« J'ignore quelles sordides horreurs on vous a racontées, mais je sais grâce à mes visions que vous êtes nés de deux parents humains. Votre mère est ce que vous appelez une scientifique. Son nom est Lucrécia Crescent. »

Ce nom ne disait rien à l'ex-Soldat. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Bien sûr, Aéris lui avait expliqué qu'il avait une mère humaine. Mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir de plus sur elle, tant l'idée qu'elle l'ait livré dès sa naissance pour des expériences le répugnait. Quelle mère digne de ce nom oserait infliger ça à son enfant ?!

« Elle a souffert avant et après votre venue au monde. L'homme responsable de son malheur et de votre séparation se nommait Hojo », poursuivit Marwen.

En entendant ce nom, Miriel et Sephiroth se crispèrent. Hojo… Cela ne les surprenait même pas !

« Il a torturé votre mère et obligé son corps à endurer de pénibles expériences qui ont fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui », conclut la reine.

« Vous avez parlé de sa mère au présent. Cela signifie qu'elle est toujours en vie ? » demanda Miriel.

À ces mots, Marwen baissa tristement les yeux.

« Pas vraiment… Elle est à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort depuis de longues années. J'ai réussi, grâce à mes pouvoirs, à entrer en contact avec de nombreux esprits de la Rivière de la Vie, comme cette jeune femme Aéris ou bien Angeal. Mais Lucrécia… son esprit est différent. Plus difficile à joindre. C'était comme si elle luttait constamment contre la mort et attendait quelque chose dans le monde des vivants. »

« Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? » demanda Sephiroth d'une voix où perçait, malgré lui, une note d'espoir.

« Sur un continent situé bien à l'ouest, au-delà de la mer. Au-delà d'un grand désert. Dans mes visions, j'ai vu un grand arbre doré, avec d'étranges maisons où des gens font constamment la fête. »

« Le parc d'attractions de Corel », comprit Sephiroth.

« Si vous voulez davantage d'informations sur vos origines, il vous faut trouver l'homme à la cape rouge et aux yeux brûlants. Il détient davantage de réponses à vos questions. Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais », dit la reine.

« Merci, majesté », dit l'ex-Soldat en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Lithariel raccompagna Miriel et Sephiroth hors de la demeure.

« Je vous conduirai demain auprès du Rôdeur. Je dois préparer des provisions pour le voyage. Vous pourrez dormir à l'auberge du village », dit Lithariel, avant de les quitter.

Restés seuls, les deux amis marchèrent en direction du lac. Miriel regarda Sephiroth. Le regard rivé sur l'onde, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux repartir », dit l'elfe.

Sephiroth sortit de ses songes pour la regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lucrécia… Toutes ces révélations… Elle t'a dit de retrouver Vincent Valentine, la description qu'elle a faite lui correspond. Si tu veux, je peux aller seule avec Lithariel chercher ce rôdeur, tandis que toi… »

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête.

« La dernière fois que j'ai suivi une piste, j'ai cédé à la folie et failli détruire le monde. Je ne veux pas recommencer. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de lire de faux rapports rédigés par Hojo, cette fois. Marwen possède le don de vision, un don que certains membres de mon peuple possèdent également. Je sais que ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai. »

« Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, nous devons d'abord retrouver ce rôdeur et fermer les brèches entre ce monde et le tien. Vincent Valentine ne quittera pas Gaïa. Je pourrai m'occuper de lui parler quand cette histoire sera finie. »

Peu convaincue, Miriel fit la moue. Après tout, s'il voulait gérer les choses ainsi, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'arrêter.

Finalement, tous deux optèrent pour une visite du village. Ils se mirent donc en route vers le marché.


	23. Dans la fosse aux ghûls

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** pour sa review et avoir mis ma fic en Favoris. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans la fosse aux ghûls**

Miriel et Sephiroth marchèrent en direction du marché. Même si Lithariel avait affirmé que tout le monde était au courant de leur présence et de l'autorisation de la reine Marwen, ils pouvaient sentir les regards des gens autour d'eux.

Miriel suscitait des regards admiratifs, parfois même pleins de désir de la part des hommes. Sephiroth avait droit à des regards admiratifs, mais aussi méfiants. Miriel lui avait avoué, plus petite, qu'elle avait cru qu'il était un semi-elfe, à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Certains elfes comme son grand-père Curufin ou le seigneur Celeborn avaient cette couleur de cheveux.

Mais Miriel et Sephiroth portaient des vêtements de gens typiques de Gaïa, et le peuple de Nùrnen se méfiait des étrangers depuis toujours, qu'ils soient d'Arda ou d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour réserver leur chambre à l'auberge indiquée par Litghariel, puis ils étaient ressortis le temps d'acheter de quoi déjeuner à un stand de brochettes de viande, avant de prendre le chemin d'un petit bois au bord du lac. Là, ils mangèrent en silence tout en se perdant dans la contemplation du lac.

Lorsque vint le soir, tous deux retournèrent à l'auberge. Une fois dans la chambre, chacun se mit dans un des deux lits puis s'endormit.

Sephiroth se réveilla aux alentours de minuit, suite à un cauchemar. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'endroit où il était. Il se recoucha en espérant que le sommeil reviendrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Agacé, il prit Masamune et sortit dehors. Une fois de retour à l'orée des bois, près du lac, il dégaina son arme et fit quelques mouvements. Parfois, cela aidait à le calmer. Mais pas toujours.

Il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Vous m'espionnez sur ordre de la reine ou parce que votre peuple se méfie de moi ? » dit le jeune homme.

Lithariel sortit de l'ombre du bois et s'avança calmement.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne dors guère, depuis que je suis dans ce monde. Tout y est différent, et je le ressens jusque dans le sommeil », dit la jeune femme.

Elle regarda le sabre.

« Où avez-vous eu cette arme ? Elle est vraiment étrange. J'ai observé celles que les gens utilisent dans votre monde, et aucune ne ressemble à celle-ci. »

« Masamune est un sabre d'Utaï… C'est un des pays de ce monde. »

Il n'eut guère envie d'entrer dans les détails, même avec une étrangère. Consciente de sa méfiance, celle-ci n'insista pas. Elle décida de tenter une autre approche.

« Je serais curieuse de voir l'efficacité de cette lame », dit-elle en dégainant sa propre épée.

Intrigué, Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

« Vous voulez vous battre contre moi ? »

« Quoi ? Vous jugez que les femmes n'ont pas leur place sur le champ de bataille ? » dit la princesse, piquée au vif.

« Non. Je me demande juste ce que penseront les passants en me voyant me battre contre la fille de leur reine », répondit poliment Sephiroth.

« Personne ne passe par ici, excepté les gardes. Et je vous demande une joute amicale. »

Acquiesçant, l'ex-Soldat se mit en garde. Lithariel tendit son épée en arrière de sa main droite, l'autre tendue en avant comme pour sonder l'air. Sephiroth cala son épée des deux mains contre son épaule gauche.

Tous deux se jaugèrent un bref instant avant qu'enfin, le combat soit engagé. Sephiroth attaqua le premier avec un coup oblique.

Lithariel para le coup puis lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de balayer l'air de son épée. Sephiroth bondit en arrière. Le coup ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais elle lui avait prouvé par ce simple geste qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse de cadeaux. Elle était une guerrière, et exigeait d'être traitée en tant quel tel.

Les deux combattants reprirent le combat. Sephiroth enchaîna avec une estocade. Lithariel para ce nouveau coup, mais faillit lâcher son épée. Elle glissa la lame vers le bas en visant la jambe de son adversaire, mais il tournoya sur le côté. Lithariel para un nouveau coup puis tenta un balayage vers le dos de son adversaire.

Sans se retourner, Sephiroth bloqua l'épée avec Masamune d'un mouvement arrière du poignet, puis fit une pointe vers le haut. L'épée de Lithariel s'éleva dans les airs.

La jeune femme sortit une dague attachée à son mollet gauche et, tout en bloquant Masamune d'une main, tendit l'autre et rattrapa son épée.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Pendant une demi-heure, les épées cliquetèrent et se heurtèrent, provoquant des étincelles.

Sephiroth avait beau être engagé à fond dans le duel, une partie de lui demeurait en état d'analyse. Et il reconnaissait que Lithariel se battait bien. Mais la jeune femme fatiguait, il le sentait. Alors que lui pouvait encore tenir une heure, voire plus.

Soudain, il vit une ouverture sur le flanc droit de la jeune femme. Il pouvait bien la blesser, mais il décida d'opter pour une autre tactique. Tandis que Lithariel abaissait son épée pour l'obliger à pointer Masamune vers le bas, il la fit tournoyer autour de la lame de la jeune femme et la dévia sur la gauche. Celle-ci sentit son arme lui glisser des doigts. Sephiroth en profita pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe qui la fit tomber à terre. LIthariel se retrouva immobile et désarmée, avec Masamune sous la gorge.

Sephiroth abaissa son sabre puis lui tendit la main. Lithariel hésita une brève seconde, puis accepta son aide pour se redresser.

« Avec votre niveau, vous auriez fait un bon élément chez le Soldat », dit le jeune homme sur un ton appréciateur.

« Est-ce un compliment ? » demanda Lithariel, méfiante.

« Dans mon monde, oui. J'ai rencontré peu de femmes dotées d'un tel esprit guerrier. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Face aux Ténèbres, mon peuple a pour devoir de ramener la Lumière. »

Lithariel se dirigea vers son arme et la rengaina dans son fourreau. Fatiguée, en nage, elle se dirigea vers le lac et but un peu d'eau. Sephiroth eut un léger sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de duel amical avec qui que ce soit. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand il faisait des joutes amicales avec Angeal et Genesis.

« Je ne m'étais pas entraîné avec qui que ce soit depuis un bout de temps », admit Sephiroth en s'asseyant sur un rocher près d'elle.

« Et je n'avais encore jamais combattu un étranger venu d'un autre monde. J'imagine que Miriel doit être une redoutable guerrière, avec un père tel que vous », dit Lithariel en s'asseyant sur une autre pierre à côté de lui.

« Je ne lui ai pas appris à se battre. Je ne l'ai connue qu'enfant. Et j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de ce qui touchait à la guerre. En vain. »

Il y avait une note d'amertume dans sa voix, Lithariel l'avait clairement entendue.

« Si vous tenez tant à elle… Pourquoi nous aider à rentrer chez nous ? »

« Votre mère a dit que vous étiez tous menacés par l'esprit du sorcier qui contrôle Genesis. Si ce Rôdeur peut fabriquer un artéfact qui le libérera, alors je vous y aiderai. J'ai déjà perdu des amis par le passé, je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette occasion de sauver l'un des derniers qu'il me reste », dit Sephiroth en se levant, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Lithariel se leva et l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

« Vous pourriez venir avec nous sur Arda. Avant que les brèches se referment… Il suffirait que vous nous suiviez. Miriel ne vous l'a pas dit, mais j'ai bien vu le lien qui vous unit tous les deux. Elle vous aime comme un père, Sephiroth. Son sang est celui d'une elfe, mais son cœur est lié au destin des Hommes. Et le fil qui les lie, c'est vous. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas mon monde, je n'y ai pas ma place », dit Sephiroth, surpris et choqué.

Sa voix manquait d'assurance. Lithariel sentait qu'elle pouvait le convaincre.

« Je n'avais pas ma place dans l'armée de ma tribu, sur Arda. Pourtant, je me suis battue pour l'obtenir. Vous avez vous-même reconnu que j'étais une guerrière. Vous pourriez vous battre pour trouver votre place en Terre du Milieu, vous aussi », dit doucement la jeune femme.

L'argenté hésita, puis se dégagea de la main de Lithariel.

« Bonne nuit », dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers l'auberge.

Lithariel le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le lac en soupirant de défaite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Miriel trouva Sephiroth déjà éveillé et assis sur son lit avec l'air songeur.

La jeune femme sentit que quelque chose le travaillait. Mais elle savait, par expérience, qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle avait déjà tenté, quand elle était plus petite, de lui tirer les vers du nez lorsqu'il semblait inquiet ou mécontent. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il était incroyablement têtu.

Une fois prête, l'elfe sortit avec son père adoptif. Ils trouvèrent Lithariel devant la porte. La jeune femme semblait elle-même sombre. En la voyant échanger un regard avec Sephiroth, Miriel comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais quoi ?

Lithariel les guida vers les bois. Ils les traversèrent en silence. L'endroit était calme, on n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux et le cri de quelques insectes.

Petit à petit, le terrain se fit plus élevé, avant de redevenir plat et sillonné de crevasses. Le ciel devint plus sombre et l'air froid. Une odeur de mort et de moisissure se fit bientôt sentir. Le sol se fit plus humide, boueux.

« Où sommes-nous ? Cet endroit empeste la mort », demanda Miriel.

« Sur un vieux champ de bataille. Quand mon peuple est arrivé ici, des orques de Saroumane nous ont suivis. Nous avons vite pris le dessus et tué ces monstres. Mais leurs vautours n'étaient pas loin, l'odeur de charogne les a poussés à franchir la brèche pour venir manger les cadavres et s'installer ici », dit Lithariel.

« Vous voulez dire… ? »devina Miriel.

« Exactement. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Sephiroth, perdu.

Soudain, un hurlement strident retentit.

« Des ghûls. Les charognards du Mordor», dit Miriel sur un ton sombre.

Lithariel s'arrêta.

« À partir d'ici, le terrain est dangereux. Les ghûls sont des créatures fouisseuses. Elles peuvent surgir du sol à n'importe quel instant. Gardez vos armes à portée de main », dit la jeune femme en dégainant son épée.

Ses amis l'imitèrent, puis tous se mirent en marche, lentement cette fois.

Sephiroth plissa le nez. La puanteur dans l'air et l'obscurité ne les aidaient guère. Et il lui semblait voir des mottes de terre se déplacer autour d'eux, par moment. Même Miriel, qui avait pourtant une ouïe très fine, avait l'air inquiet.

Soudain, Sephiroth entendit un craquement sous ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ce qu'il avait pris pour un rocher n'était qu'un crâne couvert de boue, qui s'était brisé sous sa botte.

Le craquement provoqua des cris aigus par dizaines. Soudain, les mottes de terre grandirent puis éclatèrent, révélant des créatures de cauchemar. Maigres, avec de longs bras griffus et accroupies sur leurs pattes arrière, la tête des ghûls évoquait celles d'orques en modèle réduit. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes lumineux et leur gueule grande ouverte, révélant des crocs jaunis et dégoulinants de bave visqueuse.

Les créatures fondirent sur eux. Les trois combattants engagèrent aussitôt le combat. Le seul inconvénient était que les ghûls étaient nombreuses et se jetaient sur eux en même temps. Sephiroth tournoya sur lui-même, décapitant un cercle de ghûls d'un coup, mais déjà d'autres sortaient du sol et fondaient sur lui.

Miriel et Lithariel adoptèrent la même tactique, mais la terre continuait de cracher ces monstruosités. Et certaines crachaient même de l'acide.

Lithariel reçut une giclée sur le bras et recula, laissant le monstre responsable de sa blessure approcher en tendant une patte pour la griffer. Miriel se précipita pour lui planter son épée dans le crâne, quand un autre de ces monstres surgit derrière elle et la saisit par les épaules. Le monstre planta ses crocs dans son épaule. L'elfe ne put réprimer un cri de douleur.

« MIRIEL ! » cria Sephiroth.

Furieux, l'ex-Soldat serra le poing et arma une matéria de feu à son bras. Il jeta une boule de feu sur le monstre qui s'embrasa. Les flammes firent reculer les autres. Lithariel soutint la jeune femme et la rapprocha de Sephiroth, qui continuait de se battre.

Comprenant que le feu était leur point faible, Sephiroth activa sa matéria Tout, qui permettait d'envoyer une attaque magique sur plusieurs assaillants en même temps. Cette fois, il créa plusieurs boules de feu qui touchèrent six ghûls en même temps.

Mais il en restait toujours plus d'une trentaine qui les encerclait.

Soudain, un baril en flammes roula sur le sol jusque près des trois amis.

« EH ! Par ici, vite ! » cria une voix en direction de la pente d'où avait roulé le tonneau.

Sephiroth saisit Miriel par un bras, Lithariel tenant toujours l'autre. Tous trois coururent vers le haut de la pente. Les ghûls tentèrent de les suivre quand soudain, le barril explosa dans leur dos.

Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les trois compagnons en avant. Ils tombèrent au sol et perdirent connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Après avoir combattu dans les ténèbres, la lumière était bienvenue, mais elle lui donnait mal à la tête… À moins que ce ne soit l'explosion ?

Se rappelant dans quelles circonstances elle avait eu lieu, il se raidit. Miriel ! Lithariel ! Elles étaient blessées, toutes les deux !

Sephiroth vit soudain quelqu'un au-dessus de lui, qui l'observait avec une pipe fumante à la bouche. La lumière du soleil à contrejour rendait la silhouette floue. Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda son interlocuteur. Il était petit, mais large, avec de sacrés muscles. Il portait des bottes et un pantalon en cuir tenu par des bretelles épaisses en croix autour de ses larges épaules. Son torse et ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages. Barbu, ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en tresse par une lanière de cuir.

« Salut, étranger ! Vous êtes le premier des trois à vous réveiller », dit-il avec un étrange accent.

Le premier des trois ? Sephiroth tourna la tête. Il vit Miriel et Lithariel allongées de l'autre côté d'un feu. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elles. Un bandage enveloppait le bras de Lithariel. La veste de Miriel et son pull avaient été enlevés et posés près d'elle. La jeune femme était enveloppée dans une couverture, mais il pouvait voir un bandage autour de son épaule, à l'endroit où la ghûl l'avait mordue.

« Vous en faites pas, elles sont en vie. Et j'ai soigné leurs blessures. Je ne suis pas un grand adepte de la médecine elfique, mais en tant que chasseur expérimenté, je sais comment traiter les blessures causées par ces saletés de ghûls ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je suis Torvin, le chasseur de bêtes. Je suis un nain des Montagnes Bleues. Bah, vous ne devez rien entendre à tout ça, vous, l'étranger invité par la reine Marwen ? »

Sephiroth eut envie de répliquer, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Ce nain les avait aidés, certes, mais il se méfiait.

Lithariel gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en grimaçant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Comme si un troupeau d'oliphants m'avait piétinée… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et parut surprise en voyant le nain.

« Torvin ? »

« Salut, altesse ! J'imagine que ce n'aurait guère été glorieux pour la princesse de Nùrnen de finir dans le ventre d'une ghûl, hein ? Même en combattant aux côtés d'un étranger et d'une elfe. »

Lithariel se tourna vers Miriel et se dépêcha de ramper à son chevet. Posant la main sur son front, elle fit la grimace.

« Elle a de la fièvre », dit la princesse à Sephiroth.

Ce dernier s'approcha pour toucher aussi son front. En effet, l'elfe était brûlante.

« Elle a dû être mordue par une ghûl femelle. Ces créatures crachent un acide puissant. Il a dû se répandre dans son sang », dit la jeune femme.

« Mais on peut soigner ça, non ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Si seulement ! J'ai utilisé le peu de médecine que j'avais, mais je ne suis pas un guérisseur elfique », dit le nain en se grattant la nuque.

« Merci pour votre aide, maître nain. Mais nous devons trouver Talion, le rôdeur. Lui peut la sauver. »

« Talion ? Bizarre que vous m'en parliez. Deux jours avant que je vous rencontre, il m'a dit que si jamais je venais à vous croiser, je ne devrais surtout pas vous conduire à lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur. »

« Peu importe ! Miriel est une amie, elle m'a sauvée d'une de ces immondes bêtes. Conduisez-nous à lui, maître nain ! » dit Lithariel sur un ton ferme, celui d'une femme qui avait l'habitude de commander des troupes.

Torvin hésita, puis haussa des épaules.

« Monsieur le capitaine du Gondor m'en voudra, mais bah ! Je ne suis pas un de ses soldats. Très bien, messieurs dames, suivez-moi ! Pour me faire sonner les cloches par le rôdeur, c'est par-là ! » dit Torvin en pointant une colline brumeuse dans son dos.


	24. Talion

_Merci à **Monaysa**, **Orellia** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Talion**

Malgré sa taille, le nain menait d'un bon pas le groupe de voyageurs à travers la brume.

Lithariel le suivait en jetant parfois des coups d'œil en direction de Sephiroth. Ce dernier portait Miriel inconsciente dans ses bras. L'elfe tremblait et transpirait.

« C'est encore loin, Torvin ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Non, on y est presque », dit le nain.

Soudain, Miriel gémit puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Seph… »

« Je suis, là, Miri », dit doucement Sephiroth.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Ce n'est rien. On va te soigner. »

« Non… Je suis désolée… de t'avoir abandonné ! »

« On en a déjà discuté, tu n'y es pour rien. Accroche-toi, on y est presque ! »

« Je ne veux pas… repartir… Je veux rester avec toi… papa ! » gémit l'elfe, avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Lithariel serra les poings pour contenir sa peine. Torvin, lui, regardait l'ex-Soldat et l'elfe avec l'air grave. Calant mieux l'elfe dans ses bras, Sephiroth accéléra le pas.

_Minerva, je vous en prie, ne me l'enlevez pas encore une fois ! Pas alors que je viens à peine de la retrouver_, pria-t-il en silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'espace autour d'elle était blanc. Des fleurs couvraient le sol, diffusant un parfum apaisant.

Se trouvait-elle à la lisière du monde des morts ? Peut-être son esprit se rapprochait-il des cavernes de Mandos…

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle vit une jeune femme brune en robe rose lui sourire.

« Ça va aller, Miriel. Tiens bon, ils vont t'amener chez quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner », dit la jeune femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom est Aéris. »

« Aéris ? Oh, vous êtes la Cetra dont Angeal m'a parlé. »

« Oui, c'est moi. Et je suis honorée de te rencontrer. Je suis venue te tenir compagnie, pour t'aider à tenir le coup. Au fait, tes amis en Terre du Milieu vont bien. Tu leur manques, mais je leur ai dit que tu étais vivante et que tu reviendrais bientôt auprès d'eux. »

Miriel regarda la jeune femme avec espoir.

« Vous avez pu leur parler ? Oh merci ! Ils vont bien ? »

« Ils étaient tristes quand je les ai vus. Mais te savoir en vie leur a rendu de l'espoir. Surtout l'elfe, Legolas. Il a des sentiments pour toi, celui-là ! » dit Aéris avec un sourire malicieux.

Miriel sentit ses joues chauffer, et pas à cause de la fièvre.

« Par contre, tu dois rester vigilante. La menace qui plane sur nos deux mondes se rapproche. L'artéfact que vous comptez fabriquer pourrait même lui donner un avantage non négligeable, qui nous mettrait tous en danger », dit Aéris en joignant les mains contre son cœur.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Soudain, l'espace autour des deux jeunes femmes se fit plus sombre. Aéris parut inquiète.

« Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. On a besoin de moi dans la Rivière de la Vie. Tiens bon, Miriel. Et surtout, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit : reste prudente au sujet de l'artéfact. Ne laisse pas quelqu'un l'utiliser inconsidérément ! »

Miriel ne put lui en demander davantage. La Cetra disparut, ainsi que le champ de fleurs et la lumière. L'elfe se retrouva de nouveau en proie à la douleur et l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La brume était épaisse maintenant. Sephiroth, Litariel et Torvin marchaient en groupe rapproché.

Sephiroth sentait également que quelque chose clochait. Un froid étrange régnait, comme une sensation de danger, de mort qui planait. Ce n'était pas aussi noir et mauvais que les ghûls, mais ce n'était pas bienveillant pour autant.

« EH ! Rôdeur ! Montre-toi, on a besoin de toi ! » cria Torvin, brisant le silence inquiétant qui régnait.

Le silence dura une minute. Puis une silhouette se dessina dans la brume. Un homme apparut bientôt devant eux. Grand, avec des cheveux bruns et barbu, il portait une tenue de rôdeur en cuir usé, et une bleue en lambeaux était attachée par-dessus. Deux manches d'épée dépassaient de fourreaux dans son dos.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas les amener ici, Torvin ! » dit le Rôdeur, l'air fâché.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Talion. Cette femme elfe a besoin de soins, et vite ! » dit Lithariel en pointant Miriel du doigt.

Le dénommé Talion regarda la jeune elfe inconsciente. Un bref instant, l'inquiétude traversa son visage, puis la méfiance revint lorsqu'il dévisagea celui qui la portait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sephiroth. Et j'ai besoin que vous la soigniez. »

Miriel gémit dans les bras de Sephiroth. Talion serra les poings.

« Très bien. Venez », dit-il.

Faisant demi-tour, il se remit en marche à travers le brouillard. Les trois compagnons se dépêchèrent de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée d'une grotte. À l'intérieur, une chouette avait été aménagée au fond, près d'un petit lac naissant d'une source qui jaillissait de la paroi rocheuse.

« Déposez-la sur la couchette », dit Talion.

Sephiroth obéit et déposa Miriel avec douceur. Talion se dirigea vers le coin gauche de la grotte où se trouvaient des caisses. Il en ouvrit une contenant des herbes séchées ainsi qu'un bol, un pilon et des morceaux de tissu.

« Vous avez de quoi la soigner ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Oui, mais… J'ai besoin que vous me laissiez seul avec elle. »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille ! » répliqua sèchement Sephiroth.

« _Votre_ fille ?! » dit Talion.

Un bref instant, ses yeux virèrent au bleu lumineux. Une ombre lumineuse sembla se matérialiser sur son visage, comme le visage d'un spectre. Méfiant, Sephiroth agrippa en réflexe le manche de Masamune.

« Wowowoh, on se calme, les soldats ! » dit Torvin en se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

« Ça suffit ! Sephiroth, Torvin, venez ! Laissons-le soigner Miriel. Je vous assure qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie par le passé, ainsi que ma mère », dit la princesse de Nùrnen.

De mauvaise grâce, Sephiroth finit par quitter la grotte. Il s'adossa contre la paroi. Lithariel se mit dans la même position près de lui, tandis que Torvin s'assit sur un rocher.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'enfin, Talion sortit de la grotte. Tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon qui sentait fort les herbes médicinales, il s'approcha des trois compagnons.

« Elle est sauvée. Mais j'ai dû lui faire boire un somnifère pour apaiser la douleur. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain midi. »

Sephiroth se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte, mais Talion s'interposa.

« Sephiroth, je dois vous parler. »

Méfiant, l'ex-Soldat regarda le Rôdeur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, puis porta son regard sur la droite. Sephiroth vit alors une forme spectrale se matérialiser devant lui. Un homme en armure, avec de longs cheveux retenus par un diadème elfique. Le premier réflexe de Sephiroth fut de dégainer son sabre, quand un détail l'arrêta : le visage de ce spectre lui était familier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« _Vous pouvez me voir ? C'est intéressant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps, lorsque j'étais encore en vie…_ » répondit l'apparition.

Des souvenirs resurgirent de la mémoire de Sephiroth. Il y avait de longues années de ça, alors qu'il était encore un simple Soldat de la Shinra. Le jour où il avait trouvé Miriel enfant dans un laboratoire envahi par la végétation, il avait mis son anneau au doigt et eu une vision…

_Sitôt l'anneau détaché de la main de l'enfant, il sembla prendre vie et glissa au doigt de Sephiroth. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus, car soudain, le bijou émit une lueur aveuglante et il se retrouva dans un endroit différent. _

_Il se trouvait au milieu de la cité, et regardait des gens jeunes et beaux, vêtus de riches étoffes, courir et essayer de se défendre face à des créatures d'une laideur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Petites, la peau noire, avec des yeux jaunes et des dents pointues, elles portaient des armures faites d'ossements et de tissus noirs déchirés et crasseux, et attaquaient les habitants avec des épées des lances de fer rouillées couvertes de sang. _

_La vision changea. Sephiroth vit Miriel depuis une fenêtre d'une riche demeure, observant deux guerriers affrontant ces créatures en bas pour défendre deux jeunes femmes. _

_Puis il vit un homme immense, caché sous une immense armure de fer noire. L'aura qui se dégageait de cet homme le fit reculer. Lui, le grand Sephiroth, pourtant difficile à impressionner, eut un geste de recul en voyant cet être. Une telle chose ne pouvait être humaine. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance semblable à celle des invocations des matérias. Mais c'était aussi une aura sombre et malsaine. _

_Impuissant, il regarda l'un des hommes se ruer sur cette sombre invocation et tenter de la vaincre avant de se faire mettre au tapis. _

_Soudain, la vision changea. L'être à la puissance noire se tourna vers lui et Sephiroth le sentit clairement le regarder, lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était qu'un spectateur invisible, non ? _

_La cité et les gens avaient disparu, ainsi que les créatures. Il n'y avait que des flammes autour de lui. Et ce monstre était toujours là. Il avisa une forme recroquevillée aux pieds de ce monstre. Il s'agissait du guerrier qui avait échoué à le combattre ! Son armure était en lambeaux, et ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage émacié, tordu par la douleur. Deux oreilles pointues comme celles de Miriel dépassaient de ses cheveux. _

_« __**Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?**__ » demanda la créature à l'aura maléfique. _

_Sephiroth ne pouvait et ne voulait pas parler. Il avait le sentiment que donner son nom équivaudrait à le condamner. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de puissant s'infiltrer en lui, comme des mains brûlantes qui le fouillaient de l'intérieur. _

_« __**Un Homme ? Bizarre… Ton aura est différente… Presque comme la mienne…**__ »_

_Impuissant, Sephiroth tourna sa tête vers le malheureux aux pieds de son bourreau. Ce dernier leva les yeux, des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Miriel. _

_« Je vous en prie… Protégez mon enfant ! » dit-il d'une voix faible. _

_Une vague de lumière s'échappa Sephiroth se sentit soudain tirer en arrière. Il vacilla et mit un moment à reconnaître le couloir du bâtiment Shinra. _

Sephiroth regarda le spectre.

« Vous êtes le père biologique de Miriel… Celebrimbor », comprit-il.

Le spectre acquiesça.

« _Je suis mort il y a longtemps, mais j'ai choisi ce rôdeur comme réceptacle pour continuer le combat contre les forces du mal._ »

« Sans me demander mon avis », dit Talion en jetant un regard de reproche au spectre.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que Miriel vous rencontre. Votre fille a mis des années à se remettre de votre mort. Elle a toujours espéré qu'un jour, elle retrouverait un membre de sa famille. Et vous avez ordonné à Torvin de tout faire pour l'empêcher de vous retrouver ?! » s'écria Sephiroth.

Le spectre baissa la tête.

« _Que dirait-elle en me voyant ? Je suis mort, et j'ai commis tant d'erreurs… Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'image du père qu'elle avait de moi à l'époque où j'étais en vie._ »

Puis il disparut, sans laisser à Sephiroth le temps de répondre. Talion regarda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Ce dernier semblait en colère pour Miriel. L'idée qu'un étranger tienne tant à une elfe lui semblait bizarre.

Lithariel et Torvin s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Alors ? Comment va l'elfe ? » demanda Torvin.

Sephiroth regarda ses deux amis en fronçant des sourcils. Aucun des deux n'avait réagi quand le spectre de Celebrimbor s'était matérialisé. Apparemment, ils ne pouvaient pas voir les morts. Tandis que lui, au fond, ce n'était guère étonnant. Il avait déjà traversé la mort de nombreuses fois.

« Elle se repose. Vous partirez tous demain midi », dit Talion.

« Mais nous sommes venus aussi pour vous demander de l'aide, Talion ! Vous disposez du savoir du grand forgeron, Celebrimbor. Nous en avons besoin pour fabriquer un artéfact qui nous ramènerait en Terre du Milieu », dit Lithariel.

« Un artéfact ? »

Sephiroth hésita. Il aurait aimé que Miriel soit consciente et ait son mot à dire dans cette discussion. Mais la découverte de Celebrimbor compliquait tout, à présent.

« Oui, ma mère affirme qu'avec les connaissances de Sephiroth et la magie de Miriel, vous auriez de quoi fabriquer un objet magique qui nous ramènerait chez nous », dit la princesse.

Le regard de Talion se fit vague.

_Il parle avec Celebrimbor_, comprit Sephiroth.

Finalement, le rôdeur reporta son regard sur les trois amis.

« Ce que vous demandez est dangereux. Cela implique de fabriquer un objet qui influencerait l'équilibre entre deux mondes », dit le rôdeur.

« Eh ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez envie de moisir le restant de vos jours dans ce monde pourri ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aimerais retourner aux Montagnes Bleues boire une pinte de bière. Et revoir ma femme, même si elle risque de me tuer pour avoir passé autant de temps loin d'elle », dit Torvin.

« Je me moque des risques, Talion. Je veux aider mon peuple. Notre place est là-bas. Je pensais que vous comprendriez mieux que quiconque ce que cela fait, d'être dans un monde où l'on n'a pas sa place. »

Le regard de Talion se durcit. Sephiroth comprit que Lithariel et lui évoquaient une vieille dispute. Mais à quel sujet ?

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, il me faudrait un réceptacle de pouvoir », dit le rôdeur.

« Un réceptacle ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Un objet ancien. De préférence un bâton, c'est un bon conducteur de magie. »

« Ma mère en a. Je peux retourner au village le chercher », dit Lithariel.

« Je viens avec vous », décida Sephiroth.

« Eh ! Et moi, je fais quoi ? » dit Torvin.

Sephiroth et Lithariel s'éloignèrent sans lui répondre. Le nain regarda le rôdeur s'éloigner de son côté.

« Eh bien, ça promet ! » soupira le nain, les poings sur les hanches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth marchait au côté de Lithariel en silence. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et se décida à briser le silence.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, avec Talion ? On aurait dit que vous aviez évoqué une vieille blessure qu'il vous avait faite. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » soupira la princesse.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, à tripoter son pendentif avant de reprendre la parole.

« Talion n'est pas un simple rôdeur. Il est mort il y a des années, à la Porte Noire du Mordor. Un sorcier lui a jeté une puissante malédiction qui l'a lié au spectre de cet elfe. Talion est mort, mais la magie de Celebrimbor lui permet de bouger et de se battre. À l'époque, quand je l'ai rencontré, je menais un raid d'infiltration contre une bande d'Orques qui avaient attaqué un village de pêcheurs. J'ai été capturée et torturée. J'ai regardé mes hommes se faire tuer l'un après l'autre, mais je n'ai rien avoué aux Orques concernant les plans de mon armée. Talion m'a sauvé. Je lui ai demandé de rester. Je lui-même proposé de devenir le champion de mon peuple, que ma mère pourrait l'aider. Mais il a refusé. »

« Vous l'aimiez ? » dit Sephiroth.

« J'aurais pu… S'il n'était pas mort… Mais il n'est pas de ce monde. Et il est hanté par le souvenir de sa femme et son fils, qui ont été tués avec lui à la Porte Noire. »

Lithariel poussa un soupir puis lâcha son collier.

« Venez, le village n'est plus très loin. »

Acquiesçant, Sephiroth descendit la colline en courant avec elle.


	25. Attaques et rituels

_Merci à **Orellia**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Juliefanfic** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Attaques et rituels**

Lorsque Sephiroth et Lithariel revinrent à la grotte, ils virent Torvin attaché à l'intérieur, et se débattant furieusement pour briser ses liens.

Sephiroth dégaina Masamune et trancha d'un coup net les cordes. Torvin ôta son bâillon et se mit à crier des jurons en khûzdul.

« Ce sale petit traître ! Si je le retrouve, je vais le tuer ! Il peut se faire _isha kvé han dognûl_, ce fichu soldat ! »

« Torvin, de qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Et où est Miriel ? » dit Sephiroth en avisant la grotte vide.

« Après que vous soyez partis chercher le bâton, Talion a voulu emmener Miriel. Il m'a interdit de le suivre. J'ai voulu le raisonner, lui demander ce qu'il mijotait. Du coup, il a utilisé les pouvoirs de ce sale spectre d'elfe pour m'assommer. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché. Par la faute de ce petit saligaud ! » vociféra Torvin en cognant le sol avec son poing.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi l'emmener ? Il disait qu'il avait besoin d'un bâton pour créer un artéfact », dit Lithariel, perdue.

« Il nous a menti… », dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, il n'a pas besoin de bâton ni rien. C'est l'anneau de Miriel qu'il lui faut. Et comme le bijou n'obéit qu'à elle, il l'a emmenée. Il va se servir d'elle pour créer un portail entre ce monde et l'autre. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi nous fausser compagnie comme ça ? » dit Lithariel.

« Sûrement qu'il va faire un truc dangereux ou glauque, qui pourrait même blesser la petite ! Je m'attends au pire avec ce traître, maintenant ! » jura Torvin.

« Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où il aurait pu se rendre, maître nain ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Non. Je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu connaissance avant qu'il quitte la grotte », dit le nain.

Sephiroth saisit le bâton des mains de Lithariel et le brisa en deux sur son genou.

Puis il sortit de la grotte et se mit à descendre la colline en faisant de grandes enjambées. Il entendit Lithariel et Torvin courir après lui et crier son nom.

« Sephiroth ! Attendez, où allez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Retrouver Miriel. Et couper la tête à ce sale rôdeur. »

« Moi d'abord ! Je lui coupe la tête avec ma hache et ensuite, je vous laisse charcuter le reste de son corps avec votre épée… » dit Torvin.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux ! Et arrêtez-vous », ordonna Lithariel en se plantant devant Sephiroth.

Le Soldat voulut la contourner, mais la jeune femme lui saisit le bras d'une poigne ferme.

« Je faisais confiance à Talion. Miriel est votre fille, mais je vous rappelle que c'est aussi mon amie et que j'ai une dette envers elle. Sans elle, je serais dans l'estomac d'une ghûl. Mais si nous voulons la retrouver et la sauver de ce que Talion prépare, il faut d'abord que l'on se renseigne. »

« Ah oui ? Et que proposez-vous ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Allons voir ma mère. Elle a le don de vision, je suis sûre qu'elle peut retrouver Talion et Miriel avant que ne se produise une catastrophe. »

L'ex-Soldat et le nain se mirent à courir avec la jeune femme vers le village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel sentit une vive douleur la saisir à l'épaule, là où elle avait été mordue. Une odeur de chair brûlée acheva de la réveiller.

Clignant des yeux, elle vit un homme barbu, vêtu d'un uniforme de rôdeur en lambeaux, se tenir à son chevet. Il la tenait fermement d'une main au ventre, l'autre tenant une tige de fer chauffée à blanc. Il appliquait le métal contre sa blessure.

Miriel se mit à crier. Le rôdeur la tint plus fermement contre le sol. L'elfe essaya de se dégager, de lui donner des coups de pied, mais le rôdeur semblait insensible à ses coups. La jeune fille réalisa qu'il lui avait attaché les poignets.

« Je sais, ça fait mail. Je suis désolé, mais il faut cautériser la plaie », dit le rôdeur avec l'air sincèrement navré.

Enfin, il enleva la tige. Miriel se laissa retomber au sol et attendit que sa respiration se calme.

« Alors ? C'est fini ? » dit une voix.

_Cette voix…_ pensa Miriel.

« Oui. Elle est éveillée et guérie », répondit le rôdeur.

Un homme roux vêtu d'un uniforme de Soldat de la Shinra et d'un manteau rouge apparut derrière Talion. En voyant ses yeux bleus électriques et son visage si familier, Miriel se figea.

« Genesis… » dit-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Lithariel, Sephiroth et Torvin arrivèrent au village, une mauvaise surprise les y attendait.

Le village était en feu. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, essayant de calmer le bétail qui s'était enfui des étables en feu. D'autres formaient une chaîne partant du lac et se passaient des seaux d'eau pour éteindre les maisons.

L'odeur de brûlé et l'agitation réveillèrent en Sephiroth de pénibles souvenirs de Nibelheim, le village qu'il avait mis à feu et à sang lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de Jenova.

« Par la barbe de Durïn ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » s'écria Torvin.

« MÈRE ! » cria Lithariel en courant vers la grande maison.

Comme les autres demeures, elle était la proie des flammes. Un garde s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant la princesse et s'approcha d'elle.

« Où est la reine ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Un homme a attaqué le village. Il a réussi à passer nos hommes et est entré dans la demeure pour kidnapper la reine. Nous n'avons rien pu faire contre lui, il était trop fort et nous a pris par surprise. Il a utilisé la magie pour mettre le feu au village avant de s'en aller avec la reine. »

« Cet homme, est-ce que c'était Talion ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Non, il… Il avait des yeux brillants… comme vous. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Oui, mais il était roux. Et il avait une aile noire dans le dos. »

Sephiroth se figea en entendant ça. Cet homme, est-ce que ce pouvait être…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Genesis ? C'est toi ? » demanda Miriel, incrédule.

Le Soldat Roux haussa un sourcil moqueur en entendant ça.

« Tu ne peux pas voir au-delà des apparences, petite elfe ? » dit-il d'une voix anormalement grave et narquoise.

Miriel fronça des sourcils. Les souvenirs de ce qu'avait raconté la reine Marwen lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Vous souvenez-vous du sorcier qui a tenté d'enlever Miriel quand elle était petite ? Vous l'avez affronté, vous et Genesis, dans les rues de votre cité, Midgar. Il a laissé sa marque sur votre ami. Son esprit a eu besoin de temps pour briser la volonté de Genesis. Il a fallu attendre qu'il soit affaibli, plongé dans un profond coma. Et lorsqu'il a jugé son heure venue… Il a pris le contrôle de son corps._ »

Miriel regarda Genesis, ou plutôt le corps de Genesis avec méfiance.

« Vous êtes le sorcier du Mordor qui a tenté de m'enlever quand j'étais gamine… »

Les yeux de Genesis brillèrent un bref instant d'un éclat rouge menaçant.

« Bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait griller l'épaule, tu retrouves vite tes esprits », ricana le sorcier à travers le Soldat roux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes avec ce monstre, vous ? » demanda Miriel au rôdeur.

Talion ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le sorcier le devança.

« Il n'a pas le choix. Ce cher Talion est marqué par une malédiction lancée par un des anciens serviteurs de mon maître, le Grand Sauron. Ce rôdeur est ma marionnette, tout comme toi désormais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ton épaule. »

Miriel regarda sa brûlure et vit qu'une marque noire en forme d'œil était visible sur sa peau. Des symboles du Noir Parler du Mordor étaient tracés au centre de la pupille. La jeune fille vit que la même brûlure brillait sur le bras gauche de Talion.

« Je suis désolé », dit le rôdeur, avec l'air coupable.

« Arrêtez de pleurnicher. Maintenant, debout, tous les deux. »

Talion se leva avec raideur, comme si des mains invisibles l'avaient forcé à se redresser d'un coup sec.

Miriel ne voulut pas obéir, mais elle sentit elle-même quelque chose, une force inconnue, contracter les muscles de son corps et l'obliger à se lever.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils se trouvaient à l'est du village. Des flammes et de la fumée s'élevaient des maisons. En voyant ça, Miriel sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Quels crimes ce monstre avait-il commis ? Où étaient Sephiroth et Lithariel ?

« Bien ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses », dit Genesis.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais je ne vous aiderai pas ! » siffla Miriel entre ses dents.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu serais prêt à prendre le risque de me désobéir ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous obéirais, sale rebus du Mordor ! » cria Miriel, furieuse.

« Dame elfe, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît », souffla Talion.

L'elfe voulut lui demander pourquoi, quand elle avisa une forme allongée aux pieds de Genesis. Elle reconnut la reine Marwen, inconsciente et ligotée.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je commette un régicide, vous feriez mieux de m'obéir. Maintenant, en route ! » dit le sorcier à travers Genesis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth ne savait plus que penser. Genesis, ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Le sorcier qui le contrôlait avait réussi à franchir la barrière, et ça aussi c'était un mystère. Cette muraille d'énergie n'était-elle pas censée accorder le droit de passer à ceux du côté du peuple de Lithariel ?

Soudain, l'espace devint blanc autour de lui. Il se retrouva dans le champ de fleurs, et vit Aéris devant lui, avec l'air soucieux.

« Sephiroth, va vers le nord », dit la cetra.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

Un vent froid et porteur de sombres murmures souffla à travers le champ, faisant voler les pétales des fleurs autour d'eux. Aéris serra ses mains contre son cœur en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Dépêche-toi, ou bien Miriel va mourir. Si la brèche s'ouvre sur ordre d'un serviteur des Ténèbres, Sauron pourra passer dans notre monde. Et je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher d'entrer dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il est plus puissant que Jenova ! »

« D'accord, mais toi, tu… »

La Cetra se plia en deux. Sephiroth tendit la main vers elle, mais il se sentit soudain propulsé en arrière. Il revint dans le monde réel et cligna des yeux face à l'éclat des flammes qui détruisaient le village.

Il vit que Torvin et Lithariel le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

« Sephiroth, ça va ? Vous sembliez… ailleurs », dit Lithariel.

« Il faut aller vers le sud », dit-il en prenant ladite direction.

Surpris, ses amis le suivirent malgré tout.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » dit Torvin.

« Pas le temps d'expliquer, il faut y aller et vite ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel réfléchissait depuis un moment, mais elle ne voyait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

La marque sur son épaule bloquait sa magie. Elle avait beau invoquer le pouvoir de son anneau, il refusait de sortir de son corps pour atteindre le sorcier ou le rôdeur.

La reine n'avait pas de marque, mais elle était inconsciente.

Talion s'arrêta. Miriel vit qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la falaise depuis laquelle Lithariel avait sauté, pour amener Sephiroth et elle ici.

« Ici, ce sera parfait. Réveille la reine », dit Genesis.

Talion déposa Miriel puis se pencha vers la reine allongée au sol. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La souveraine se réveilla, regarda autour d'elle et se figea en voyant Genesis.

« Où nous avez-vous emmenés ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.

« Inutile de jouer la fière avec moi, majesté. Vous avez peur, je le sens. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de votre magie pour activer un portail entre ce monde et Arda. Miriel et Talion aussi vont combiner leurs pouvoirs avec les vôtres et les miens. Le portail s'ouvrira et mon seigneur Sauron pourra renaître dans ce monde débordant de magie ! »

Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds d'horreur. Mais bien sûr, la Rivière de la Vie ! Si l'esprit de Sauron y accédait, il aurait un pouvoir immense et pourrait se réincarner sans son Anneau.

Marwen parut comprendre elle aussi la gravité de la situation. Elle se raidit et prit un visage fermé.

« Jamais ! »

Genesis sortit une coupe d'une sacoche à son épaule, et la posa devant la reine. Puis il saisit Miriel par le cou et lui mit son épée sous la gorge.

« NON ! » cria Talion.

Malgré la situation, Miriel fronça des sourcils en regardant le rôdeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu deux voix sortir de la bouche de l'homme pour articuler le même mot. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

« Faites-le, ou je la tue », dit Genesis.

« Vous ne la tuerez pas. Vous avez besoin d'elle pour activer le portail », dit Marwen, d'une voix où perçait un léger tremblement qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

« Je n'ai besoin que de son anneau, en fait. Je comptais lui couper le doigt pendant que vous commenciez vos incantations. Mais si vous voulez que je brûle des étapes… »

Miriel ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Où était passé le Genesis qu'elle avait connu enfant ?

Comme Marwen s'obstinait à garder le silence, le rouquin soupira.

« Très bien ! »

Il plaqua Miriel au sol et lui coinça les bras au sol sous sa botte. Il ajusta son épée au-dessus de celle portant l'anneau, puis leva haut son arme pour frapper.

« NON ! » crièrent Talion et Marwen.

Miriel ferma les yeux en entendant le sifflement de l'arme. Elle attendit le coup et la douleur qui suivraient… mais rien ne vint. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La lame rouge de l'épée se trouvait à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Mais elle était immobile, à peine agitée par un léger tremblement.

Miriel leva les yeux et vit que le corps de Genesis semblait trembler.

« Genesis… ? » dit la jeune fille.

Ce dernier tourna vers elle un visage confus, où une expression de conflit était nettement visible.

« Mi… ri… ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

Soudain, ses yeux devinrent rouges. L'ex-Soldat recula en se prenant la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ? Pourquoi il se réveille maintenant ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Genesis ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Reprends le contrôle, tu peux y arriver », dit Miriel, avec espoir.

Marwen saisit la coupe dans ses mains puis la tendit à Talion.

« J'ai besoin de sang, s'il vous plaît. »

Le rôdeur hésita, puis se mordit la main jusqu'au sang et laissa des goutes tomber dedans.

Le corps de Genesis se raidit puis il prit l'air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là, tous les deux ? » dit-il en pointant son épée vers eux.

Il fit un pas vers eux, quand il se retourna pour parer la lame de Sephiroth.

Profitant de cette diversion, Lithariel courut près de sa mère pour la détacher. Sitôt libre, la reine reprit la coupe et se mit à marmonner des incantations.

« Mère… ? Que fais-tu ? Il faut fuir ! » dit Lithariel.

« Elle utilise sa magie, ne l'interrompez pas ! » dit Talion.

Soudain, le rôdeur sentit quelque chose de dur lui tomber sur la tête et manquer de l'assommer. Il se redressa et vit que Torvin se dressait au-dessus de lui, le manche de sa hache pointé vers sa tête.

« Bien fait pour toi, sale traître ! » dit le nain.

Genesis eut un sourire mauvais en regardant Sephiroth.

« Tu viens sauver ton ami et ta fille ? Comme c'est mignon ! Exactement comme au bon vieux temps… » dit le sorcier à travers le rouquin.

Serrant les dents, Sephiroth le repoussa puis le menaça de la pointe de son sabre.

« Libère-le ou je… »

« Ou tu quoi ? Son corps m'appartient depuis longtemps, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher ! »

Sephiroth allait répliquer, quand le corps de Genesis se plia en deux. Il se tourna vers Marwen. La reine tenait la coupe tendue devant elle et parlait fort, maintenant.

« Par les eaux du fleuve Anduin

Et les couleurs qui brillent de mille feux,

Puisse Nùrnen veiller sur Marwen

Et mon don de voyance.

Que les éléments terre, feu, air,

M'ouvrent la porte des mondes invisibles.

Esprits de Valinor, entendez ma prière

Et donnez la force à la Reine du Rivage. »

Les cristaux sertis sur la coupe s'illuminèrent, puis une lumière jaillit du récipient pour fondre sur Genesis.

Le rayon le pétrifia, puis il tomba au sol en se tenant la tête.

"GENESIS !" cria Miriel.

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose changer à son épaule. Elle la regarda et vit la marque de l'œil disparaître. Son anneau émit une puissante lumière.

Profitant de ce regain de force, elle tendit ses mains vers Genesis. Un rayon lumineux d'un blanc pur le frappa. Tombant sur le dos, il fut pris de soubresauts. Un nuage de fumée noire sortit de sa bouche et monta droit vers le ciel rempli de nuages noirs.

Genesis ferma les yeux. Sephiroth fut soulagé de voir que sa poitrine continuait de se soulever et s'abaisser. Il courut vers Miriel et lui coupa ses liens.

Sitôt libérée, l'elfe passa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier lâcha son sabre et la serra fort contre lui.

« Tu es venu me chercher… », gémit l'elfe entre deux sanglots.

« C'est fini, ma puce » dit Sephiroth.

« J'ai cru qu'il… Je devais… et puis tu… »

« Chut, je sais… Je sais. C'est fini » dit l'ex-Soldat en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser, comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

Lithariel posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire. Torvin détourna le regard en passant sa main sur ses yeux, comme pour essuyer des larmes.

Talion baissa tristement la tête. Lui seul ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale.

Car il savait que tout n'était pas fini pour lui. Et le spectre qui vivait en lui était bien d'accord : les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	26. Le gardien du tunnel

_Merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour sa review. Et merci à **Sephora4** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le gardien du tunnel  
**

Debout face aux ruines du village, Miriel regardait le ciel gris avec désespoir.

Depuis l'attaque de Genesis possédé, les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées.

Le feu avait réduit le village à un tas de cendres. Aucune maison n'avait été épargnée.

Les habitants avaient dû se résoudre à suivre Torvin jusqu'à la grotte. Elle menait à un réseau souterrain où les habitants s'étaient installés tant bien que mal.

Mais l'ambiance était sombre. Du côté de Miriel, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Talion avait été isolé dans une grotte où des gardes le surveillaient jour et nuit. Même si Lithariel, Torvin, Marwen, Miriel et Sephiroth savaient désormais qu'il avait été manipulé par le sorcier, tous demeuraient méfiants. Miriel surtout, qui était sous le choc depuis qu'elle avait appris que le spectre de son père vivait en Talion. L'elfe se sentait partagée entre la colère, la joie et la rancœur. Comment avait-il pu l'éviter ainsi ? Il avait exigé de Torvin que jamais il ne croise sa route. Pourquoi ? L'elfe n'avait pas eu le courage de lui reparler depuis que Sephiroth et les autres étaient venus la sauver.

Un autre problème se posait : Genesis. Depuis l'exorcisme, l'état du Soldat ne s'était pas amélioré. Il semblait plongé dans une sorte de coma éveillé : il fixait le vide sans réagir ni parler.

On l'avait installé dans une petite grotte isolée, près d'une autre servant d'infirmerie. Sephiroth lui avait tenu compagnie au début, et essayé de le faire réagir. Lorsque l'on faisait trop de bruit ou que trop de monde s'approchait de lui, le rouquin se mettait à crier. Excepté cela, aucune parole, aucun geste ne semblait provoquer la moindre réaction positive ou qui puisse le ramener dans le monde réel. Un guérisseur venait chaque jour pour le nourrir et le faire un peu marcher, afin qu'il fasse de l'exercice. Mais son état demeurait statique.

Un autre problème se posait depuis peu : la barrière magique entourant le territoire des réfugiés d'Arda s'était brisée. Le sorcier du Mordor avait pris soin de la détruire avant d'enlever Miriel en utilisant Talion.

Avec la fumée des ruines du village, quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à venir ici et découvrir ces ruines. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le WRO ou la Shinra vienne fouiller cet endroit et découvre les habitants d'Arda.

Un bruit de pas dans son dos tira l'elfe de ses sombres pensées.

« Dame Miriel ? Que faites-vous ici, toute seule ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Je réfléchissais. Au fait, comment va votre mère ? »

« Bien. Elle a dû user de son autorité pour que les guérisseurs la laissent quitter l'infirmerie, et j'avoue que j'ai moi-même eu du mal à la laisser faire. Elle supervise la fin de l'installation des nôtres dans les grottes. Nous avons découvert un véritable labyrinthe, et nous pensons nous en servir pour évacuer cet endroit avant que des gens de Gaïa n'arrivent. Torvin est très enthousiaste à l'idée d'explorer ces grottes. J'avais l'intention de l'accompagner avec votre père et vous. Votre présence nous serait fort utile. »

Miriel fit la moue. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle gardait encore de mauvais souvenirs de son séjour dans la Moria. C'était là qu'elle avait perdu Gandalf.

« Dame Miriel ? Vous pensez encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lithariel.

« Qui ça ? »

« Celebrimbor… Depuis que vous avez appris pour Talion, vous faites tout pour garder vos distances. »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher », soupira l'elfe en baissant la tête en signe de défaite.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ? Je croyais que votre père biologique vous manquait… »

« Si, mais je lui en veux. Il savait depuis plusieurs jours que j'étais là, et il n'a rien fait pour me retrouver. Pire : il a tout fait pour m'éviter. Je me sens trahie. »

« Je sais ce que ça fait. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, puis prirent ensemble le chemin des grottes.

Miriel décida de passer d'abord voir Genesis. Elle le trouva dans sa grotte, assis sur un tabouret, les yeux perdus dans le vide sans aucune expression. Sephiroth se tenait adossé au mur devant lui et semblait abattu.

« Alors ? » dit Miriel.

« Rien. Il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité. J'ai essayé de lui parler, j'ai même cité des passages de Loveless en y glissant des erreurs. Autrefois, je faisais ça rien que pour le faire enrager. Mais rien, pas de réaction. »

Miriel s'approcha. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le champ de vision de Genesis, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Ses yeux semblèrent se fixer sur elle.

« Vous avez vu ?! » dit Lithariel.

Fronçant des sourcils, Miriel fit quelques pas sur le côté. Genesis la suivit du regard sans se départir de son sourire.

« On dirait qu'il te voit… Comment ça se fait ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Aucune idée… » dit l'elfe.

Lentement, elle s'approcha.

« Genesis ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit rien. Il semblait la fixer avec l'air rêveur. Timidement, la jeune fille posa la main sur la sienne.

« Si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, réponds. On a besoin que tu reviennes. C'est moi, Miriel. Tu te souviens ? »

Genesis ne réagit pas. Découragée, Miriel quitta la grotte avec Sephiroth et Lithariel.

« On a tout de même un peu avancé », tenta l'elfe pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pour des prunes ! » dit Sephiroth en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, je propose que nous rejoignions Torvin. Il faut explorer les grottes pour nous préparer à évacuer » dit Lithariel.

« Oui, mais ensuite ? Où irons-nous ? On ne sait même pas où débouchent ces grottes, si jamais il y a une issue à l'autre bout », dit Sephiroth.

« Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir pour que… »

« Et l'artéfact ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Talion quand nous sommes allés lui parler hier dans sa grotte : il ne peut fabriquer d'objet assez puissant pour vous ramener dans votre monde. Votre mère Marwen entretenait de faux espoirs. Seuls les palantírs ont le pouvoir d'ouvrir un portail, et ils sont tous sur Arda. »

« Sephiroth… »

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous sommes tous coincés ici », coupa l'ex-Soldat.

« Une chose à la fois ! Rejoignons d'abord Torvin », les interrompit Miriel.

Le petit groupe traversa un tunnel de pierre. Des torches avaient été plantées avec des pics de fer dans les murs, dispensant une lumière qui éclairait faiblement les ténèbres environnantes.

Miriel n'aimait pas arpenter ces tunnels souterrains, mais ses amis étaient là et leur présence l'aidait à se focaliser sur le fait d'avancer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une nouvelle entrée, plus grande, qui descendait vers un puits sombre. Là, aucune torche n'avait été plantée. Torvin se tenait devant l'entrée, sa pipe à la bouche. Une faible odeur de tobby flottait, étouffant celle de l'humidité et de la roche.

« Alors, maître nain ? Où en est votre exploration ? » dit Lithariel.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Eh ben, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Envoyez d'abord la mauvaise », dit Miriel.

« Cette grotte sert de refuge à un monstre. Et un gros, à en juger la taille de cette entrée. J'ai trouvé des traces de griffe et d'excréments sur les parois, un peu plus loin. Typique des bêtes qui marquent leur territoire. »

« Un monstre ? Génial… ET LA BONNE NOUVELLE ?! » s'écria Miriel.

« Eh bien, il y a un autre tunnel plus loin en arrière, sur notre gauche, qui descend lui aussi. Mais j'ignore encore s'il est habité ou non, je viens juste de m'arrêter ici pour celui-là », dit le nain.

« Bref, nous n'avons pas avancé d'un iota », dit Sephiroth.

« Vous allez arrêter votre petit manège, oui ? » dit Lithariel, agacée.

« Quel manège ? »

« De baisser les bras à la moindre défaite ! »

Sentant que la situation s'envenimait, Miriel et Torvin s'éloignèrent d'eux de quelques pas.

« Je ne baisse pas les bras, j'énonce des faits. Je suis réaliste », répliqua Sephiroth.

« Vous vous comportez comme si la partie était perdue d'avance », répondit la princesse du tac au tac.

« Parce que vous voyez encore une solution quelque part ? »

« Non, mais je garde espoir ! »

« L'espoir ?! Comme si ça pouvait nous sauver ! »

« Eh, on se calme, tous les deux ! » dit Torvin.

« VOUS MÊLEZ PAS DE ÇA, VOUS ! » crièrent Sephiroth et Lithariel.

Le nain bondit en arrière. Miriel posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, puis lui fit un signe de tête vers le bout du tunnel. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent lentement tandis que les deux jeunes gens continuaient de se disputer.

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je broie du noir, comme vous ? J'ai plus de raisons que vous de me plaindre, et pourtant je ne m'y résigne pas ! Vous devriez plutôt m'être reconnaissant et m'aider à trouver une solution », dit Lithariel.

« Reconnaissant de quoi, au juste ? »

« De ne pas avoir mis votre ami Genesis en cellule ou bien de l'avoir décapité pour avoir brûlé mon village et kidnappé ma mère ! »

« EH ! Il était possédé, ce n'était pas lui le coupable ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est une remarque intéressante de la part de quelqu'un qui a lui-même brûlé un village et tenté deux fois de suite de détruire le monde, comme Sauron ! »

Sephiroth serra les poings pour se retenir de la frpaper. Il sentit ses matérias chauffer dans les bracelets autour de ses poignets. Là, elle allait trop loin.

« Puisque nous sommes indésirables, je vous promets que dès ce soir, on s'en va, moi, Miriel et Genesis ! »

« Hors de question ! Vous allez rester nous aider ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi j'obérais ? Vous êtes peut-être une princesse, mais je n'ai pas prêté serment envers vous ni votre chère mère ! »

« Tant mieux ! Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas besoin d'un défaitiste doublé d'un lâche qui abandonne à la première difficulté ! »

« ASSEZ ! » cria Sephiroth en tendant la main devant lui en un geste vague.

Plusieurs boules de feu jaillirent de ses doigts et volèrent vers la paroi derrière Lithariel. Des rochers en tombèrent.

Réalisant l'impact de son geste, Sephiroth saisit Lithariel à bras-le-corps et la plaqua au sol sous lui. Juste à temps, car d'autres rochers leur tombèrent dessus.

Alertés par le bruit et la secousse, Miriel et Torvin revinrent en courant près d'eux. Ils furent arrêtés par un mur d'éboulis qui bloquait l'entrée.

« Seph ? Lithariel ? Répondez ! Vous êtes où ? » cria Miriel.

Torvin se mit à bouger des rochers, mais le mur ne bougea pas. De l'autre côté, Sephiroth émergea des rochers et aida Lithariel à se lever.

Tous deux étaient couverts de poussière et d'égratignures.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Non… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Lithariel en regardant le mur de rochers derrière elle.

« Je crois qu'on est pris au piège… par ma faute », dit Sephiroth.

« Oh non ! Pas ça… » gémit Lithariel.

Elle essaya de déplacer un rocher, mais il était lourd et la secousse l'avait affaiblie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel et Torvin continuaient de déplacer des rochers, mais il semblait toujours y en avoir un autre sous celui qu'ils enlevaient.

Soudain, deux gardes arrivèrent.

« Dame Miriel ! La reine vous demande ! Où est la princesse ? » demanda l'un des hommes.

« Derrière ce mur, coincée avec mon père. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Miriel.

« Nos éclaireurs ont vu d'étranges machines volantes survoler les ruines du village. Les étrangers sont là ! Ils arrivent. »

« Oh non… ! » gémit l'elfe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth avait créé une boule de feu avec une de ses matérias. Elle flottait au-dessus d'eux, éclairant l'endroit où tous deux se tenaient près du mur de rochers.

Les deux amis avaient crié, mais aucune réponse ne leur était parvenue. Finalement, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils devaient avancer de l'autre côté.

Armé de Masamune, Sephiroth menait la marche. Lithariel tenait également son épée. La boule de feu flottait devant eux, éclairant le chemin.

Une forte odeur animale régnait dans l'air en plus de l'humidité, ce qui n'arrangeait guère les choses.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla durer une journée, ils s'arrêtèrent et firent une pause en s'asseyant par terre.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai activé ma magie sans le vouloir », dit Sephiroth.

« Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi. C'est moi qui vous ai amené au village. J'ai ma part de responsabilité », dit la princesse.

"Je sais, mais… j'aimerais avoir votre force", soupira Sephiroth en baissant la tête.

Un silence suivit ces mots, avant que Lithariel reprenne la parole.

"Au départ, je n'étais pas une princesse de Nùrnen. Je vivais dans une famille de pêcheurs sur un bateau. C'était des gens rudes, sans amour. Le cœur était dur et solide comme les rochers qui bravent chaque jour les vagues de l'océan. Un jour, des corsaires de Nùrnen ont attaqué le bateau et capturé tout le monde. La reine Marwen attendait au port que les soldats ramènent leur butin. Je figurais parmi les prisonniers. Contrairement aux autres qui gémissaient et suppliaient qu'on les épargne, je n'ai pas courbé la tête. Même lorsque mes… "parents" ont dit qu'ils voulaient bien tout laisser, leur bâteau, leurs trésors et moi en échange de leur vie, je me suis efforcée de demeurer stoïque. La reine a été impressionnée, mais aussi attristée en comprenant quelle était ma vie avec ces gens. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant, aussi m'a-t-elle proposé de devenir sa fille. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ce qu'était la chance, et que les Valars m'ont fait comprendre qu'il y a toujours un espoir, même quand tout indique que notre sort est scellé", dit la jeune femme.

Sephiroth lui jeta un coup d'œil, à la fois surpris et touché par ces confidences. La jeune femme était une vraie guerrière, une princesse de la guerre dans toute sa beauté, même alors qu'elle était là,, couverte de poussière et la lèvre fendue, ainsi qu'un hématome à la joue.

Doucement, le jeune homme tendit la main vers son visage et activa sa matéria de soin. Lithariel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Elle sentit la douce lueur verte l'envelopper puis effacer la douleur et ses blessures. Elle sentit les doigts de Sephiroth effleurer sa joue. La jeune femme sentit son visage chauffer sans qu'elle l'eut demandé.

« Merci », dit-elle dans un souffle, lorsque Sephiroth eut retiré sa main.

« De rien. Continuons », dit Sephiroth en l'aidant à se relever.

Soudain, un ronflement sonore retentit. Tous deux se figèrent.

« Oh non ! Je connais ce bruit… » souffla Lithariel.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un graug ! Plus gros qu'un troll, avec autant de griffes et de dents qu'un dragon. Il me faut au moins vingt hommes pour en venir à bout. »

Sephiroth serra plus fort son sabre. Avec une lenteur extrême, les deux amis atteignirent la sortie du tunnel. Elle débouchait sur une grande salle où pointaient des stalactites. Le sol était humide et boueux.

Une sortie était visible au bout, par laquelle on pouvait voir la lumière du jour. Mais, au milieu de la grotte se trouvait une grande masse grise. Sephiroth crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un rocher, avant de discerner ce dont il s'agissait réellement.

C'était une immense bête à la peau grise et épaisse, au corps hérissé de griffes sur les bras et le dos. D'immenses dents dépassaient de sa mâchoire, un puissant souffle s'échappait régulièrement de ses naseaux. Lithariel avait raison : il était plus gros et plus dangereux qu'un troll.

« On ne pourra jamais passer avec cette horreur au milieu du passage. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas senti notre odeur dans son sommeil », souffla Lithariel.

« C'est vous la défaitiste, maintenant ? » dit Sephiroth.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si ce graug dort ici, il y a de fortes chances pour que le sol sous son corps grouille de ghûls ! »

En effet, ce n'était guère encourageant.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tuons-le dans son sommeil. Ce n'est pas très élégant, mais on n'a pas le temps pour un combat à la loyale. Restez là, je m'en occupe », dit Sephiroth.

Obéissante, Lithariel le regarda marcher doucement vers le monstre. La princesse inspecta les environs du regard, au cas où une ghûl sortirait de sa cachette.

Sephiroth s'avança vers le monstre en analysant rapidement l'animal. Sa peau été épaisse, il semblait même y avoir une sorte de carapace de peau plus dure et brune sur son dos, sa tête et ses épaules. Il allait devoir viser la gorge, mais pour ça la bête devait se mettre sur le dos. Or, elle dormait sur le ventre. Comment faire ?

Il sentit soudain quelque chose remuer sous ses pieds. Il bondit à temps sur le côté, évitant les griffes d'une ghûl qui émergeait du sol en poussant des cris stridents.

Le bruit éveilla le graug qui se dressa sur ses pattes avant en rugissant. Le bruit fit sortir le reste des ghûls du sol, soit une bonne cinquantaine.

"SEPHIROTH !" cria Lithariel.

L'ex-Soldat voulut lui dire de rester où elle était, mais il n'eut pas le temps car déjà, les monstres chargeaient. Il se lança dans le combat.

Il faucha les ghûls qui l'encerclaient, quand il vit le graug foncer sur lui en tendant ses pattes griffues pour le saisir.

Sephiroth bondit et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Lithariel venait de rejoindre l'endroit où il s'était tenu et tuait des ghûls.

Réalisant que le graug n'avait pas dévié de sa trajectoire, le jeune homme arma sa matéria de feu et frappa le graug à la tête.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Dans un nouveau rugissement rageur, il se rua sur le jeune homme.

Priant pour que Lithariel gère les ghûls sans lui, Sephiroth se mit à bondir de tous les côtés, évitant les attaques du graug. Il parvenait parfois à faire une roulade au sol l'amenant près du graug et il lui tailladait les pattes, mais la peau était épaisse et il ne faisait que l'entailler en surface. Le sang excitait les ghûls les plus proches qui venaient alors mordre le graug.

Ce dernier, loin d'être indisposé, les saisissait par poignées et les gobait comme des friandises.

Sephiroth comprit qu'il avait une chance avec ça.

« LITHARIEL ! Essayez de vous éloigner. Laissez-moi les ghûls restantes ! »

« QUOI ?! »

« FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ! »

« ESPÉRONS QUE VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS FAITES ! » cria la princesse, avant de repousser une ultime ghûl d'un coup de pied.

Une fois la jeune femme à l'entrée de la grotte, Sephiroth activa sa matéria de feu et créa une ligne de feu devant elle, empêchant les ghûls de la poursuivre.

« PAR ICI ! ALLEZ, VENEZ ! » cria Sephiroth.

Excités par les cris, ghûls et graugs foncèrent droit sur lui. Sephiroth bondit vers le plafond et s'accrocha à une stalactite.

Le graug saisit dans ses pattes les dernières ghûls près de lui et ouvrit grand la gueule pour les gober.

Sephiroth jeta une boule de feu droit dans son gosier. Le graug chancela sur ses pattes, les ghûls mortes et incandescentes coincées dans sa gueule.

Saisissant l'occasion, Sephiroth lâcha le stalactite et atterrit sur le dos du graug où il planta son sabre jusqu'à la garde.

Il voulut trancher le corps, quand le graug, plus souple qu'il n'en avait l'air, le saisit dans ses pattes. Surpris, Sephiroth ne put agripper son sabre et se retrouva bientôt coincé dans le poing du monstre.

"SEPHIROTH !" cria Lithariel.

La jeune fille bondit par-dessus les flammes et courut vers lui.

Soudain, un gros crochet en métal relié à une chaine surgit du plafond et se planta dans la tête du monstre, près de sa mâchoire. Bondissant d'une corniche, Torvin apparut à l'autre bout de la chaîne et atterrit au sol où il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces.

Surpris et blessé à un point sensible, le graug tomba à terre. Son emprise se fit moins forte. Sephiroth put alors se dégager et roula au sol.

Le graug tenta de se redresser. Poussant un cri guerrier, Torvin tira de toutes ses forces vers lui. Le graug releva péniblement la tête.

Sephiroth saisit cette ultime chance : il courut vers la tête et planta de toutes ses forces Masamune dans la gorge du monstre, puis trancha sur toute la longueur.

Un flot de sang jaillit de la blessure. Le graug fut pris de convulsions qui ébranlèrent le sol, avant de pousser un dernier gémissement et de s'affaisser sur lui-même, mort.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Torvin éclata d'un grand rire et tendit ses poings vers le ciel.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH ! Voilà ce que j'aime le plus dans les grottes : les bêtes qu'on peut y chasser ! Hahaha ! »

« Oui… Vous avez vraiment une vie de rêve… » souffla Sephiroth, haletant.

Lithariel s'approcha de lui.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question. Vous avez vu votre état ? » dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Sephiroth reconnut qu'elle avait raison : il était couvert de boue et du sang du monstre.

« AH ! Laissez tomber l'hygiène, ça n'a pas sa place dans la chasse ! La crasse, le sang, la sueur ! Ah, c'est ça, la vraie vie ! Et la prochaine fois, je ne vous laisserai pas vous amuser seuls. Vous vous rendez compte que vous étiez partis chasser sans moi, vilains cachotiers ? » dit le nain.

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois avant longtemps, pour moi », dit Lithariel.

« Au fait, comment nous avez-vous retrouvés, maître nain ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Oh… Miriel m'a laissé quelques gardes qui ont déblayé le mur avec moi. Je me suis dépêché de vous rejoindre, tandis qu'elle se charge de commencer l'évacuation. »

« L'évacuation ? »

« Oui. Les étrangers de votre monde sont arrivés il y a une heure. Ils explorent déjà les ruines du village. Tout le monde se prépare à emprunter les tunnels pour sortir par l'issue que je vois derrière ce sale bâtard de graug », dit le nain.

« Ils arrivent ! » souffla Lithariel, catastrophée.

Sephiroth et elle se mirent à courir vers le tunnel, pour rejoindre le peuple de Nùrnen. Torvin les regarda s'éloigner puis haussa des épaules.

Maintenant que le graug était mort, tout le monde ne tarderait pas à emprunter ce tunnel pour sortir par l'issue qu'il voyait au bout.

Resté seul, le nain se tourna vers le monstre mort.

« Bien ! Et maintenant, comment vais-je te sortir de là pour te ramener comme trophée chez moi ? HA ! HA ! HA… ! » s'esclaffa le nain.


	27. Il est temps de partir

_Merci à **Juliefanfic** pour sa review et d'avoir mis la fic en Alert. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Il est temps de partir**

Lorsque Sephiroth et Lithariel rejoignirent la grande caverne, ils virent les nùrniens s'affairant à ranger leurs affaires.

Beaucoup de soldats aidaient à porter des caisses ou des sacs, d'autres à encourager les plus âgés à se lever ou à se diriger déjà vers le point de départ de l'évacuation.

« Lithariel ! » cria Marwen, fendant la foule et flanquée de deux soldats.

« Mère ! »

« Loués soient les Valars, tu n'as rien ! Quand Miriel m'a raconté l'incident dans le tunnel, j'ai craint le pire ! »

« Nous allons bien, mère. Nous avons même trouvé une sortie pour que tout le monde évacue sans se faire remarquer », dit la princesse.

« Cette nouvelle tombe à pic, car nous partons », dit Miriel en s'approchant.

Elle haussa des sourcils en voyant l'état de Sephiroth. Elle examina rapidement Lithariel du regard puis croisa les bras.

« Vous avez juste exploré les tunnels ou vous avez recommencé à vous bagarrer, tous les deux ? » demanda l'elfe.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, puis tous furent pris d'un léger rire nerveux.

« ILS ARRIVENT ! » cria un soldat en accourant dans la caverne.

Marwen lança aussitôt le signal du départ. Sa voix autoritaire et calme calma la foule qui se mit en marche le long du tunnel en la suivant, ainsi que les gardes.

« Et Genesis ? » demanda Sephiroth en regardant les derniers membres de la file disparaître dans le tunnel.

La jeune fille se retourna. Genesis se tenait assis sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je vous attendais pour qu'on vous l'évacue avec nous en dernier. Vous savez qu'il ne supporte pas quand il y a trop de monde et d'agitation », dit Miriel.

« Et Talion ? » demanda Lithariel.

« Disparu. Quand on est venu le prévenir pour l'évacuation, il a distancé les gardes et on ne l'a plus retrouvé », dit l'elfe.

Miriel s'approcha de Genesis et lui prit doucement le bras. Le petit groupe se mit en marche vers le tunnel, quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

« SEPHIROTH ! »

Ce dernier se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait bien. Lentement, il se retourna. Cloud se tenait devant l'entrée de la grotte et le regardait avec un mélange de haine et d'incrédulité.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Cloud », dit-il en s'avançant.

« Ils se connaissent ? » murmura Lithariel.

« Oui. C'est une longue histoire », dit Miriel sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme blond lança un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes et au rouquin. Il fronça des sourcils, puis dégaina son épée en lançant à Sephiroth un regard haineux.

« Cloud, je sais pourquoi tu es ici et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir me combattre. Mais là, je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie », dit Sephiroth.

Miriel le vit agiter la main dans son dos pour lui faire signe de reculer. La jeune fille comprit qu'il essayait de leur faire gagner du temps. Lentement, elle tira Genesis avec elle vers l'arrière.

« Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu dois payer pour tes crimes, Sephiroth ! » dit Cloud.

« J'ai déjà payé pour mes crimes ! La mort ne suffit pas ? »

« Apparemment non, puisque tu es encore là ! »

Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Est-ce que Cloud était inconscient du côté absurde de la situation ? Il l'avait déjà tué… quoi, deux ou trois fois ? Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, quand elle vit le reste de la bande d'Avalanche apparaître derrière Cloud.

Elle frémit en croisant le regard de Vincent Valentine, sans oublier Cait Sith, qui était juché sur le dos de Nanaki. En la voyant, Youffie sourit et, oubliant toute prudence, se dirigea vers elle.

« Ah, te voilà, toi ! Dis, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu fais de la magie sans matéria ? »

« Youffie, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Cette fille est du côté de Sephiroth », dit Barret.

« Et où sont les autres ? » dit Tifa.

« Les autres ? » demanda Miriel, un peu perdue.

« Les gens que l'on a vus fuir à notre arrivée ! Ils ne sont plus dans la grotte ? » demanda Vincent, méfiant.

« Vous vous trompez. Il n'y a jamais eu que nous », dit Lithariel en posant la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Ne mentez pas ! Et d'abord, vous êtes qui, vous ? » dit Cloud.

Miriel soupira. Depuis le temps, le peuple de Nùrnen avait sûrement atteint la sortie à l'autre bout du tunnel.

Il était temps de partir.

Elle sentit soudain le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Inquiète, elle vacilla. Des mottes de terre glissèrent en direction de la bande de Cloud. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et eut juste le temps de reculer lorsqu'une ghûl jaillit du sol. D'autres sortirent à leur tour de la terre et se jetèrent sur les compagnons du jeune homme.

Effarée, Miriel regarda les monstres repousser les membres d'Avalanche. Ceux-ci surmontèrent vite leur peur et leur dégoût pour contre-attaquer. Miriel trouvait cela étrange. Pourquoi les ghûls se focalisaient-elles sur eux ?

Elle se retourna et vit Talion à l'entrée du tunnel, le poing tendu vers le haut et nimbé d'une puissante lumière bleue.

« Venez ! Ces ghûls m'obéissent, elles nous feront gagner du temps ! » dit le Rôdeur.

Surmontant leur surprise, les quatre compagnons le suivirent dans le tunnel. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée, Sephiroth arma sa matéria de feu et fit s'effondrer des rochers pour boucher l'entrée.

Miriel pria silencieusement que les membres de l'équipe survivent aux ghûls. Même si elle n'était pas leur amie, elle ne souhaitait la mort d'aucun d'entre eux.

Le groupe se remit en marche à travers le tunnel.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? On vous a cherché », dit Lithariel.

« Je savais que ces étrangers ne tarderaient pas à venir, alors j'ai été chercher quelques monstres que j'ai pris sous mon contrôle pour nous couvrir », dit Talion.

« Et maintenant ? Une fois sortis du tunnel, où ira-t-on ? » demanda Miriel.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la caverne du graug. Ils virent que tous les habitants de Nùrnen se tenaient là. Torvin était assis sur le cadavre du graug et aiguisait sa hache. Apparemment, il avait l'intention de lui couper son énorme tête.

« Nous ne sortons pas du tunnel. Nous allons quitter ce monde », dit Talion.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Le Rôdeur se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Miriel… Celebrimbor et moi sommes sincèrement désolés pour notre comportement. »

Le spectre de Celebrimbor apparut près de lui.

« _Laisse, Talion. Je lui dois bien des explications._ »

Miriel regarda son père biologique avec de la rancœur dans les yeux.

« _Miriel… Tu as tellement grandi ! Tu es le portrait de ta mère. Et tu as mes yeux_ », dit le spectre.

« Mais je n'ai pas votre esprit perfide, Varda en soit louée ! »

Le spectre baissa la tête en soupirant.

« _Tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Mais je ne suis pas là pour implorer ton pardon. Vois-tu, si je voulais éviter de te revoir, ce n'était qu'en partie à cause de la honte que j'éprouve face à ce que je suis devenu. L'autre raison est que Marwen n'a pas menti : en alliant nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons ouvrir un passage qui vous ramènera tous sur Arda. Mais cela pourrait aussi te tuer._ »

« Quoi ?! »

« _Celui qui utilise l'anneau puise plus dans sa force que les autres. Je me suis dit que s'il existait un moyen pour que tu restes ici, même prisonnière de ce monde et loin de moi… Alors, ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Car au moins, tu vivrais._ »

Miriel ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tous ces gens ont besoin de nous ! S'ils restent ici, ils connaîtront l'horreur des laboratoires ! »

Sephiroth s'approcha.

« Je peux utiliser l'anneau. Je l'ai déjà porté une fois par le passé. »

« _Parce qu'il avait décelé en vous le potentiel d'un allié pour sa véritable maîtresse, Miriel. Mais cela ne marchera pas._ »

« Non. C'est moi qui le ferai. Car je porte en moi l'esprit du créateur de cet anneau », dit Talion.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Miriel.

« Mais… cela vous tuera ! » dit Lithariel.

« Je suis mort depuis des années, Lithariel. Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et c'est le seul moyen de sauver votre peuple. »

Dépitée, la jeune femme secoua la tête. Talion tendit la main à Miriel. Celle-ci hésita, puis ôta lentement son anneau et le posa dans la main du rôdeur. Ce dernier le passa à son doigt, puis prit la main de l'elfe dans la sienne. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier hésita puis posa la main sur celles jointes de l'elfe et du rôdeur. Celebrimbor retourna dans le corps de Talion.

Aussitôt, une puissante lumière bleue jaillit de la main du rôdeur et enveloppa celles de l'elfe et de l'ex-Soldat. La lumière recouvrit leurs bras, leurs épaules puis leurs corps.

Ceux-ci sentirent la magie, puissante, les parcourir et puiser dans leur énergie. Leurs cheveux se mirent à voler, soulevés par un vent puissant qui jaillit d'eux. La terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds de tous.

Ébahis, les habitants de Nùrnen regardèrent ces trois personnes qui invoquaient une puissante magie ébranlant l'équilibre des mondes.

Miriel ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Elle sentait l'anneau puiser dans ses forces pour trancher la matière et l'espace, afin d'ouvrir un portail. Elle regarda Sephiroth. Il avait les yeux fermés et l'air concentré. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait faire un effort pour contrôler sa respiration. Les matérias dans ses bras s'étaient activées, leur magie était aspirée par l'anneau.

Mais celui qui semblait le plus souffrir était Talion. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et gémissait. Miriel réalisa une chose : ils mettaient trop de temps ! Il fallait réciter une formule pour activer un portail, elle le savait d'instinct. Mais le rôdeur ne pouvait pas le faire, il s'épuisait plus que les autres !

Inspirant profondément, Miriel prit la parole :

« _Joyeux de Varda illuminant le ciel,_

_Fleur de Laurelin, _

_Fruit de Telperion, _

_Entendez mon appel_

_Et guidez ma magie ! _

_Terre, eau, feu, air, _

_Ouvrez la porte des mondes invisibles !_ »

Soudain, Talion cilla. Miriel et Sephiroth tinrent bon et regardèrent le Rôdeur se redresser tant bien que mal sans briser leur lien.

« Talion ! » dit Torvin, inquiet.

« Ça va… Continuez, Miriel ! Surtout, n'arrêtez pas ! »

Acquiesçant, l'elfe reprit son incantation :

« _Eru, père des Valars, entends ma prière. _

_Que les esprits de Valinor nous viennent en aide…_

_Et nous ramènent dans notre monde !_ »

Ses paroles vibrèrent dans l'air. Miriel sentit quelque chose remuer autour d'elle, comme un voile mystérieux, invisible, mais bien réel. L'air semble se tordre et chauffer, la matière autour d'eux semblait se dissoudre. L'elfe sourit. Elle connaissait cette sensation de tomber dans le vide. Elle l'avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'elle passait d'un monde à l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

_J'arrive, les amis ! Legolas_… pensa la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Un flash de lumière immense jaillit des mains des trois amis et envahit la caverne, engloutissant toutes les personnes présentes.

Lorsque la lumière eut disparu, il ne restait rien, sinon le cadavre d'un graug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel se sentait flotter dans le vide. Un immense vide blanc et lumineux. Elle sentait la présence de ses amis, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'au moindre geste, elle pourrait les perdre.

La sensation de flotter laissa la place à celle de tomber dans le vide. Il y eut un choc, puis elle perdit connaissance.

La première chose qui la réveilla fut le parfum d'une fleur.

Le parfum d'une niphredil, reconnut l'elfe.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Les branches des arbres s'agitaient au-dessus d'elle, voilant l'éclat du soleil par moments.

La jeune fille se redressa et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un bois. Des fleurs blanches jonchaient l'herbe. Niphredil en prit une dans sa main et sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Cela avait fonctionné. Elle était de retour sur Arda ! Elle jeta des regards alentour et fut soulagée en voyant Sephiroth inconscient et allongé près d'elle.

« Seph ? Papa, réveille-toi ! » dit la jeune fille en le secouant.

Sephiroth ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis se redressa en se tenant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça a marché ! On y est », dit la jeune fille.

« Où ça ? »

Il se figea en regardant les bois qui les entouraient, sans parler des étranges fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues.

« Nous sommes sur Arda », dit l'elfe.

Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Où étaient Genesis et Lithariel ? Sans parler de Torvin et des habitants de Nùrnen !


	28. Arrivée à Edoras

_Merci à **MonaYsa**, **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Cihanethyste** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Arrivée à Edoras**

Malgré l'inquiétude qui la taraudait concernant ses amis disparus, Miriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie et du soulagement. Elle était de retour en Terre du Milieu !

Et en plus, Sephiroth était là. Tous deux avaient fini par se mettre en route à travers les bois, espérant trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude et curiosité. L'endroit semblait à la fois ordinaire, comme n'importe quelle forêt, mais aussi différent. L'air était plus pur, les odeurs de la nature subtilement différentes, et il sentait que l'atmosphère n'était pas la même que celle de Gaïa.

Soudain, Miriel se figea. Sephiroth entendit le bruit qui avait arrêté sa fille adoptive. Quelqu'un venait vers eux… en émettant le bruit de pas d'une personne qui boitait.

Tous deux posèrent la main sur la garde de leur épée, au cas où. Mais lorsque le mystérieux voyageur leur apparut, Miriel se figea net. Le voyageur également.

« Dame Miriel ? Est-ce bien vous ? » dit Boromir.

L'elfe le regarda avec incrédulité. C'était bien lui, elle reconnaissait son visage, ses cheveux brun sombre et sa petite barbe, sa tunique de voyage de fils de l'intendant, avec l'arbre du Gondor brodé dessus. Mais il portait aussi une cape elfique fermée par une broche de feuille de la Lothlorien.

« Boromir ! » cria Miriel, folle de joie.

Elle oublia toute prudence et courut lui sauter au cou. Le Gondorien parut surpris, puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire. Lorsque l'elfe recula, il la regarda avec l'air sincèrement heureux.

« Je savais que vous aviez survécu à votre chute dans la Moria, mais vous voir en chair et en os devant moi… Quelle charmante apparition ! » dit le Gondorien en lui tenant les épaules.

Il fronça légèrement des sourcils devant la tenue étrange de la jeune fille. Miriel devait reconnaître qu'avec ses longues bottes noires, son jean, son pull gris et sa veste de cuir noir, elle faisait un peu tache dans le décor de la Terre du Milieu.

La jeune fille nota elle aussi un détail inquiétant : la tunique du Gondorien comportait des trous au niveau de la poitrine. Des trous de flèche. Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle remarqua son teint pâle, ses traits tirés et la fatigue qui émanait de lui.

« Vous êtes blessé ? Que faites-vous seul en pleine nature ? Où sont les autres ? » demanda Miriel.

Boromir baissa tristement les yeux, puis releva la tête pour lui répondre quand son regard croisa celui de Sephiroth, resté en retrait.

Ce dernier avait vite compris que cet homme un ami de Miriel, aussi n'était-il pas intervenu.

« Miriel… L'homme derrière vous… »

« Oh ! Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Boromir, je vous présente Sephiroth, mon père adoptif. Sephiroth, voici Boromir, l'un de mes amis dont je vous ai parlé. »

Sephiroth répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux. Boromir parut encore plus surpris.

« Votre père… ? Mais comment a-t-il… ? Et vous, d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? Pippin a essayé de vous ramener avec une des matérias que vous nous aviez données, mais il n'a pas réussi… »

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Mais je vous en prie, Boromir, racontez-nous d'abord la vôtre ! Comment vont les autres ? Où sont-ils ? Et Legolas ? »

Dans un soupir, le Gondorien acquiesça. Les trois compagnons s'assirent au pied d'un arbre, puis Boromir entama son récit.

Il leur expliqua qu'après avoir perdu la jeune fille et Gandalf dans la Moria, ils avaient trouvé refuge en Lothlorien où ils avaient séjourné un temps, pour reprendre des forces.

Puis ils avaient fini par reprendre la route en naviguant dans des barques elfiques, le long du fleuve Anduin jusqu'aux chutes de Rauros.

La mort dans l'âme, Boromir avoua comment il avait succombé à la tentation de l'Anneau et tenté de le prendre à Frodon. Heureusement, le semi-homme avait réussi à lui échapper et avait choisi de poursuivre sa route vers le Mordor avec Sam pour seule compagnie.

Miriel porta la main à son cœur avec épouvante. Deux Hobbits seuls en plein Mordor ? Elle ne pouvait les imaginer survivre plus de deux jours livrés à eux-mêmes !

« De mon côté, j'ai voulu rejoindre le reste de la Communauté pour leur avouer mon crime, mais des orques de Saroumane nous ont tendu une embuscade. Merry et Pippin se sont fait capturer. J'ai été grièvement blessé, je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont arrivés avant que le meneur du groupe m'achève. J'ai supplié Aragorn de me laisser mourir, mais là… Aéris est intervenue. »

« Aéris ?! » dirent Miriel et Sephiroth en chœur, surpris.

« Oui, la jeune fille de votre monde. Elle disait que Miriel ne la pardonnerait pas de laisser mourir un de ses amis avant son retour. Je portais une matéria de soin sur moi, et l'esprit de cette mystérieuse magicienne l'a activée, pour me soigner. Aragorn a pansé mes blessures, mais il n'a pu rester avec moi. Je les ai laissés partir à la poursuite des Orques qui détiennent Merry et Pippin. Je poursuivais ma route de mon côté, en essayant tant bien que mal de les rattraper, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à courir. »

« Vous m'étonnez ! Rien qu'à vous regarder, je peux voir que vous êtes épuisé. Vous auriez dû attendre que vos blessures guérissent complètement ! » dit Miriel sur le ton d'une mère sermonnant son enfant.

Boromir haussa froidement des épaules. L'elfe comprit que son égo de guerrier souffrait déjà sans qu'elle en rajoute.

« Désolée », marmonna la jeune femme. « Mais à part nous, vous n'avez pas croisé d'autres personnes dans les parages ? Comme des habitants de Nùrnen ou un nain couvert de cicatrices ? »

« Non. Vous êtes les premiers que je croise dans les bois depuis deux jours. Pourquoi ? »

« Mmmm… Rien. Bon, et si on reprenait la route ensemble ? Vous comptiez aller où, Boromir ? »

« La piste des Urukhaïs que suivent Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli mène au Rohan. Pendant le voyage, vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que _vous_ avez fait, dame Miriel ? »

Souriante, l'elfe lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tous trois reprirent leur route. Miriel tint parole et lui raconta en marchant son épopée sur Gaïa.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Boromir haussa des sourcils.

« Saroumane aurait donc tenté des expériences avec les brèches entre nos deux mondes ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Sans doute pour avoir une échappatoire, au cas où l'issue de la guerre ne tournerait pas en sa faveur », dit Miriel.

« Je doute qu'il soit à l'abri dans mon monde », ricana Sephiroth en imaginant les Turks le coinçant pour l'emmener dans un labo Shinra.

Le reste du voyage s'écoula en silence. Le soir tombait quand ils quittèrent les bois et arrivèrent dans les plaines du Rohan.

Le petit groupe fit un feu et s'installa pour la nuit. Miriel s'endormit. Sephiroth prit le premier tour de garde, mais il remarqua que Boromir ne dormait pas. Le Gondorien fixait les flammes avec l'air sombre.

« Vous n'êtes qu'à moitié responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'étiez pas tout à fait vous-même », dit-il au soldat du Gondor.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Boromir secoua la tête.

« Si j'avais vraiment été fort, j'aurais dû protéger Frodon et non l'attaquer pour lui prendre l'Anneau. »

« Je sais ce que vous endurez, croyez-moi. Et je sais à quel point la mort vous apparaît comme une juste punition, voire une délivrance. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est faux. Ce n'est qu'un tort de plus que les lâches préfèrent commettre. »

« Alors, quelle est la solution ? »

« … Je continue de chercher », admit Sephiroth.

Tous deux se perdirent à nouveau dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Au fait… Boromir ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous pourriez me dire qui est Legolas ? Je veux dire, quel genre de relation entretient-il avec Miriel ? »

Le Gondorien parut surpris, puis circonspect. Il comprenait pourquoi Sephiroth posait cette question, mais il doutait que son amie apprécie qu'il la trahisse.

« Je pense que vous devriez poser la question à Miriel. Désolé, mais je ne dirai rien sur leur relation. Je vous donnerai seulement mon point de vue sur Legolas : c'est un elfe fidèle, loyal envers ses amis et ses intentions envers votre fille sont honorables. Lorsque nous avons tous cru qu'elle était morte, il a été bien plus affecté que tous les autres. Comme si une part de lui était morte avec elle. »

Sur ce, il souhaita bonne nuit à Sephiroth puis s'allongea.

Le lendemain, tous reprirent leur route à travers les plaines du Rohan. Le voyage dura cinq jours avant qu'enfin, ils atteignent Edoras. La cité se dressait au loin sur un promontoire rocheux. Arrivés devant les portes, ils virent des gardes en armure et vêtus de capes vertes leur barrer la route.

Heureusement Boromir était déjà venu à Edoras, aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à convaincre les gardes de les laisser passer tous les trois.

Miriel regrettait de ne pas avoir de cape pour cacher son visage, sa beauté avait frappé les gardes dès qu'ils l'avaient vue. C'était sûrement l'une des raisons qui les avait convaincus de la laisser passer. Mais sa tenue extravagante attirait l'attention des badauds tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues de la cité.

Sephiroth, lui, avait jugé plus prendre de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Il jetait des regards curieux autour de lui. Pas de doute, cet endroit était différent de Gaïa. Toutes les maisons avaient un toit de chaume, et les gens portaient des vêtements semblables à ceux des habitants de Nùrnen. Mais leurs cheveux étaient blonds ou roux, et leurs visages pâles. De curieuses bêtes passaient parfois près de lui. Des chevaux, il se souvenait en avoir vu sur les dessins de Miriel enfant. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait en vrai.

Boromir guida ses compagnons jusqu'aux portes du château de Méduseld. La demeure royale était impressionnante, avec ses grands toits de tuiles sombres pentus et ses colonnades dorées.

Le chef de la garde du Rohan franchit les portes et s'approcha des trois nouveaux venus.

« Hama ! Cela faisait longtemps », dit Boromir en guise de salut.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Boromir, fils de Denethor. Venez, vos compagnons vous attendent », dit-il, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée.

Miriel sentit l'excitation et l'angoisse la gagner. Ses amis étaient à l'intérieur ! Inspirant à fond, elle suivit le groupe à l'intérieur.

Elle les aperçut bientôt, assis à une table, au bas des marches du trône, à gauche. Gimli mangeait de la viande posée dans une assiette, Aragorn fumait la pipe et Legolas, assis devant lui, tournait le dos aux nouveaux arrivants. La jeune fille elfe sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre en l'apercevant.

« Qui êtes-vous, étrangers ? » demanda Théoden en se levant de son trône, l'air méfiant.

« Salut à vous, Roi Théoden ! » dit Boromir en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Boromir ! Vous nous avez enfin rejoints ! » s'écria Gimli en se levant pour venir le saluer.

Souriant, Aragorn se leva et vint également le saluer. Cachée derrière Sephiroth et le Gondorien, Miriel aurait voulu bouger, mais elle avait un peu peur.

Lorsque Legolas s'approcha à son tour pour saluer le Gondorien, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule puis eut un sourire amusé.

« Legolas, je vous amène quelqu'un qui désirait grandement avoir de vos nouvelles », dit-il.

L'elfe voulut lui demander le sens de ses paroles, mais le Gondorien fit un pas sur le côté. En voyant la personne qui se cachait derrière lui, l'elfe se figea net.

Miriel sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme un fou quand elle plongea dans les yeux bleus glace du prince.

Legolas la fixa un moment sans bouger, craignant qu'elle ne fût qu'une vision qui se dissiperait au moindre faux mouvement, comme la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vue, alors qu'elle dansait et chantait dans une clairière de Mirkwood.

Aragorn et Gimli se figèrent net en la reconnaissant, eux aussi. Le nain porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

Lentement, Legolas s'approcha et tendit la main vers sa joue. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau de la jeune fille, il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Elle était réelle ! Elle était là, vivante… Miriel appuya doucement sa joue contre la paume du prince.

« Legolas… » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Legolas la saisit par les épaules et la serra fort contre lui. Il enfouit le nez dans sa chevelure et inspira son odeur. Miriel lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire radieux. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de l'elfe qui battait dans sa poitrine.

« Dites donc ! Vous avez l'intention de nous laisser partager ces retrouvailles, égoïste maître elfe ? » rouspéta Gimli.

Lorsque le prince rompit leur étreinte à regret, la jeune fille se tourna vers le nain en souriant.

« Ravie de voir que vous avez toujours aussi mauvais caractère, Gimli », dit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Et vous, vous avez toujours le sens de la répartie, dame Miriel. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, même si votre tenue est pour le moins étrange… » dit le nain en la détaillant.

Miriel eut un léger rire, puis elle se leva. Aragorn s'approcha et posa les mains sur ses épaules en soufflant de soulagement.

« Je vous croyais perdue à jamais, et je ne supportais pas l'idée d'annoncer votre mort à Arwen, mon amie », dit-il.

« Merci, Aragorn. Mais vous n'aurez plus à vous donner cette peine. »

Elle s'aperçut alors que le roi Théoden s'était approché, suivi d'une dame blonde vêtue d'une robe blanche et coiffée d'un diadème doré. Sûrement une parente à lui. Mais il y avait aussi un vieil homme tout vêtu de blanc. En voyant son visage, Miriel ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Gandalf… ? » dit-elle, incrédule.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être revenue d'un long voyage à travers les mondes, dame elfe », répondit le magicien avec un sourire chaleureux.

Émue, Miriel lui sauta au cou. Gandalf lui rendit son étreinte en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

« Dites ! Qui est votre compagnon de voyage silencieux ? Un autre elfe ? » demanda Gimli.

Le désigné ôta sa capuche, révélant sa chevelure argentée et ses yeux de chat verts brillants.

« Les amis, je vous présente Sephiroth, le père adoptif de Miriel sur Gaïa », dit Boromir.

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Gimli, ahuri.

Legolas eut pour sa part un clignement d'yeux surpris, tandis qu'Aragorn regardait le désigné sans y croire. Gandalf parut curieux, tandis que Théoden semblait perdu face aux réactions de tous.

Après plusieurs explications échangées à table autour de la viande que Gimli n'avait pas fini de manger, Théoden regarda Sephiroth avec curiosité.

« Vous venez d'un autre monde… J'avais entendu parler de légendes à ce sujet dans mon enfance, mais j'ai fini par grandir et oublier tout cela. Gandalf, rappelez-moi de ne plus prendre vos histoires de magicien à la légère », dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Puis, se tournant vers Sephiroth, il dit : « Soyez le bienvenu en Rohan. »

« Merci », répondit ce dernier.

« Pas très bavard, votre père », souffla Gimli à Miriel.

Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé.

« Quand vous le connaitrez mieux, il parlera plus. »

La dame blonde se leva de table et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Dame Miriel, je pense qu'après ce long voyage, vous aimeriez vous rafraîchir. Suivez-moi, je vais préparer des appartements pour vous. »

L'elfe hésita. Elle venait à peine de retrouver tous ses amis. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'un bon bain et du repos ne seraient pas de refus.

Après un dernier regard adressé à toute l'assemblée, elle suivit la dame à travers les couloirs.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une chambre. Là, elle lui dit qu'elle allait faire quérir une servante pour qu'on lui prépare un bain, et qu'elle trouverait des tenues de rechange dans l'armoire près du lit.

« Merci, euh… ? » dit Miriel.

« Je suis Éowyn, fille d'Éomund. »

« Éowyn… Je suis Miriel. »

« Je sais. Vos compagnons m'ont parlé de vous. J'espère pouvoir faire plus amplement connaissance avec vous et votre père plus tard, si nous en avons le temps. Je vais retourner m'occuper du seigneur Boromir et Sephiroth, eux aussi doivent avoir besoin de repos, après ce long voyage jusqu'à Edoras », dit la princesse avant de faire une révérence puis de prendre congé.

Lorsqu'on apporta un grand baquet d'eau chaude, Miriel remercia les serviteurs, mais insista pour prendre son bain seule. Une fois plongée dans l'eau chaude, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'eau détendit ses muscles et semblait purifier tout son corps !

Une fois propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis ouvrit l'armoire. Elle opta pour une tunique de voyage brun sombre, un pantalon noir et remit ses bottes de Gaïa. Le pull, le jean et la veste auraient besoin d'une lessive, mais elle attendrait, car pour l'heure, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir.

Une fois habillée, elle se glissa dans les couvertures et sombra tout de suite dans un profond sommeil.


	29. En route pour le Gouffre de Helm

_Merci à **Luna des les Etoiles**, **Cihanethyste** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**En route pour le Gouffre de Helm**

Debout sur l'esplanade face aux portes de Méduseld, Sephiroth regardait l'horizon. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant claquer les étendards d'Edoras et flotter les cheveux argentés de l'ex-Soldat.

Le ciel était bleu et moucheté de nuages. Les plaines du Rohan s'étendaient tout autour de lui. Il pouvait voir des montagnes à l'horizon.

Les gens allaient et venaient entre les maisons alentour, vaquant à leurs occupations.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était dans le monde dont Miriel lui avait tant parlé. Pourtant, c'était réel. Et il sentait la différence. L'air était pur et avait une odeur… différente. Et les chevaux que les gens menaient par la bride d'une maison à l'autre ou sortaient des écuries pour une promenade étaient une preuve supplémentaire.

Cela le changeait des paysages arides et souillés par la technologie de la Shinra. Les réacteurs Mako qui infestaient la planète avaient asséché de nombreux endroits, à tel point que les gens en avaient oublié la beauté de la nature.

C'était un fait : il n'était plus sur Gaïa. Cloud n'était pas ici pour le tuer. Jenova ne pourrait plus le manipuler. Nul ne pourrait le capturer ni l'enfermer dans un laboratoire.

Pourtant, le danger était là, sous une forme différente. Les gens de ce monde étaient en guerre contre Sauron et ses armées d'orques.

« Vous admirez la vue ? »

Surpris, Sephiroth se retourna et vit que Gandalf l'avait rejoint. Le magicien était étonnamment silencieux. D'habitude, seule Miriel arrivait à le surprendre, tant elle savait se montrer silencieuse.

« Cet endroit est incroyable », admit Sephiroth en montrant Edoras d'un geste du bras.

« Mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous faire du souci pour eux », dit le magicien.

« Eux ? »

« Votre ami Genesis, Torvin, ainsi que Lithariel et son peuple. »

Le regard de Sephiroth se teinta de tristesse en pensant à Lithariel, sans oublier Genesis et Torvin. Où étaient-ils ? Et les habitants de Nùrnen ? Avaient-ils atterri dans un lieu sûr, au moins ?

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider, mais la menace de Sauron nous accapare tous et j'ai déjà bien du mal à conseiller Théoden pour qu'il protège son peuple », soupira Gandalf.

« Pourtant, les choses se sont améliorées, non ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez libéré le roi de l'influence de Saroumane. Et tout semble si calme, ici. »

« Ne vous y fiez pas. Les gens vaquent à leurs occupations quotidiennes, mais tous sont en deuil. Ils ont perdu leur prince, Théodred. Et plus de la moitié des guerriers d'Edoras a quitté la cité, bannis par Saroumane en manipulant le roi. Cette cité est vulnérable aux attaques des orques et des sauvages. »

« C'est pour cela que vous tenez à ce ne que nous restions tous ici », comprit Sephiroth.

« Pour l'instant… Je vais réessayer de parler au roi ce matin. Profitez-en pour visiter un peu la cité si le cœur vous en dit », fit le magicien avant de descendre les escaliers.

Sephiroth le regarda s'éloigner, quand il entendit un cliquetis d'armes et des grommellements. Curieux, il longea l'esplanade vers le sud du château et arriva devant un autre escalier menant à une cour où s'entraînaient des guerriers.

Aragorn se trouvait là, lissant son épée. Gimli s'entraînait au combat contre un pantin. Legolas s'entraînait au tir à l'arc avec une cible. Quant à Miriel et Boromir, ils s'entraînaient à l'épée.

Sephiroth s'approcha en silence tout en regardant les deux combattants. Miriel se battait avec grâce et souplesse, esquivant les coups de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Boromir économisait ses coups, mais ses attaques étaient puissantes et chaque mouvement d'épée visait à déstabiliser la jeune fille, la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Sephiroth nota tout de suite un défaut : Miriel était sur la défensive, elle ne semblait pas déterminée à passer à l'attaque. Soudain, l'elfe vit une ouverture et tenta de frapper son adversaire sur le flanc gauche.

Ce dernier para le coup sans hésiter, puis en profita pour enchaîner avec une attaque de la pointe de son épée. Il désarma sans peine la jeune fille qui se retrouva vaincue. Puis, d'un geste amical, Boromir ramassa l'épée et la tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci la prit sans un mot, puis alla s'assoir sur la rambarde en bois délimitant le terrain d'entraînement.

« Je l'ai vexée ? » demanda Boromir en rejoignant Aragorn.

« J'en ai peur », répondit ce dernier.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vexée. Elle est comme ça depuis son retour dans ce monde. Elle est fatiguée et soucieuse », dit Sephiroth sans lâcher sa fille des yeux.

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard à l'elfe, puis reportèrent leur regard sur Sephiroth.

« Vous êtes venu vous entraîner ? » demanda Boromir.

« Pas vraiment, je visitais… » dit Sephiroth.

« Ah ! Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'un duel ? Je serais curieux de connaître les techniques de votre monde », dit Gimli en les rejoignant.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Lui, se battre contre un nain ? Il ne doutait pas de la force du nain, il avait déjà vu Torvin à l'œuvre contre des ghûls et un graug.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il.

Tout content, Gimli saisit sa hache et recula de quelques pas. Sephiroth dégaina Masamune. Les deux hommes et le nain ne purent s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil devant la longueur de cette arme.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un instant sans bouger quand soudain, Miriel s'approcha d'eux et pointa l'horizon.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » dit-elle.

Legolas quitta la cible des yeux et se tourna pour suivre son regard, tout comme les autres. Nul ne vit grand-chose, sinon un point sur une colline près de l'entrée d'Edoras.

« Je ne vois rien, moi », dit Gimli.

« C'est un cheval… » dit Miriel.

« Avec deux enfants dessus… L'un d'eux vient de tomber ! » dit Legolas, en courant vers la sortie du terrain d'entraînement.

Ses compagnons s'empressèrent de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, ils virent Théoden menant le cheval par la bride, avec une petite fille blonde assise dessus. Gandalf le devançait, portant dans ses bras un garçon inconscient.

Une heure plus tard, tous se tenaient dans la salle du trône. Les deux enfants étaient assis à une table, dégustant une soupe chaude sous le regard bienveillant d'Eowyn auprès d'eux.

La jeune femme finit par se redresser et se tourna vers Théoden, assis sur son trône.

« Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui, les sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde en brûlant tout sur leur passage. Le foin, les lits, les maisons », dit Eowyn en se redressant.

« Où est maman ? » demanda la fillette.

Eowyn lui intima doucement le silence tout en la recouvrant d'une couverture.

Assise près de Gimli, Miriel serra les poings. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expérience. Elle-même, elle n'était qu'une enfant de quatre ans lorsque les orques avaient ravagé sa cité et capturé sa famille sous ses yeux impuissants.

Assis près de Théoden, Gandalf prit la parole.

« C'est un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane va déclencher. D'autant plus puissant qu'il est mû par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez, attaquez-le de front. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre ! » dit le magicien posant une main sur l'accoudoir du trône.

« Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord, à l'heure où nous parlons », intervint Aragorn. « Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi. »

Théoden se leva de son trône.

« Ils doivent être à trois cents lieues d'ici, maintenant. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. »

Gandalf descendit les marches pour répondre, mais Théoden l'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je n'infligerai pas de nouvelles morts à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte. »

« Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non ! » dit Aragorn.

Théoden se tourna vers Aragorn et le toisa avec défi.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan. »

Assis au côté d'Aragorn, Boromir fronça des sourcils. Il se souvenait de l'attitude dédaigneuse qu'il avait eue face à Aragorn au conseil d'Elrond. Mais le temps avait passé depuis, les deux hommes avaient développé une relation d'ami fondée sur le respect et la confiance. Voir Théoden se comporter ainsi ne lui plaisait guère.

Gimli posa la chope de bière qu'il buvait et rota. Sephiroth lui lança un regard critique, puis reporta son regard sur la scène.

« Alors, quelle est la décision du roi ? » demanda Gandalf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Par ordre du roi, la cité doit être évacuée. Nous partons nous réfugier au Gouffle de Helm. Ne vous chargez pas outre mesure. Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire ! » clamèrent les soldats dans tout Edoras.

Sitôt la nouvelle répandue, les habitants s'affairèrent aux préparatifs.

Les seuls qui ne participèrent pas à cette activité furent Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et Sephiroth. Le petit groupe traversa la cité pour prendre le chemin des écuries royales.

« Le Gouffre de Helm ! dit Gimli. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ? »

« Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple », dit Aragorn, alors que tous traversaient l'allée centrale des écuries. « Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé. »

« Cet endroit ne les sauvera pas. Ils seront coincés, l'ennemi pourra facilement les vaincre s'il est en nombre supérieur », dit Sephiroth, en bon stratège.

« Sephiroth a raison. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège » dit Gandalf.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant le box de Gripoil.

« Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Les défenses doivent tenir. »

« Elles tiendront », promit le rôdeur.

Gandalf s'approcha de Gripoil et lui caressa l'encolure.

« Le Pèlerin Gris. C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait. Depuis trois cents vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. »

Il monta Gripoil et annonça ses dernières consignes.

« Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est. »

« Partez », dit Aragorn en reculant.

Le magicien inspira, puis son étalon franchit les écuries au galop. Il quitta Edoras aussi vite que le vent et se mit en route à travers les plaines.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les chevaux pour choisir ceux qu'ils utiliseraient pendant le voyage. Legolas prit Hasufeld avec Gimli, même si ce dernier ne parut guère enthousiaste à l'idée de remonter sur l'animal.

Boromir, Miriel et Sephiroth se dirigèrent vers le personnel de l'écurie afin de demander des chevaux. Aragorn se dirigea vers le coin de l'écurie où se trouvaient les selles et les brides, quand un hennissement attira son attention.

Il vit deux palefreniers essayant de sortir un étalon de son box. Mais l'animal semblait nerveux, il ne cessait de se cabrer, repoussant les deux hommes qui le tenaient par le bout d'une corde.

Aragorn s'approcha et tendit une main vers le cheval, mais ce dernier continuait de paniquer. Eowyn apparut près de lui avec une selle, mais ne sembla guère encline à intervenir.

« Ce cheval est fou, monseigneur ! Vous n'en tirerez rien », dit un homme, voyant Aragorn tenter d'agir.

« Laissez-le ! » dit le rôdeur.

Puis, baissant la tête, la main toujours tendue, il se mit à parler en elfique. Le cheval continua de taper le sol de ses sabots, mais peu à peu, ses hennissements cessèrent. Aragorn se rapprocha doucement de lui sans cesser de parler, puis lui ôta la corde qui le retenait, et parvint même à le caresser et lui gratter la tête.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? Qu'as-tu vu ?_ » demanda le rôdeur en elfique.

« Il s'appelle Bregon. Et c'était le cheval de mon cousin », dit Eowyn.

« Bregon ? _Tu as le nom d'un roi_ », dit Aragorn au cheval.

Intriguée, Eowyn s'approcha du rôdeur.

« J'ai entendu parler de la magie des elfes, mais… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela chez un rôdeur du Nord. Vous parlez comme l'un d'entre eux », dit la jeune femme.

« J'ai été élevé à Fondcombe… Pendant un temps. Laissez ce cheval en liberté. Il a trop vu la guerre », dit-il avant de quitter l'écurie.

Eowyn le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Bregon désormais apaisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le peuple d'Edoras quitta la cité et se mit en marche vers le Gouffre de Helm.

Le début du voyage se déroula en silence. Chacun chevauchait ou marchait en silence. Les cœurs des rohirrims étaient lourds. Tous abandonnaient leurs maisons, leurs terres pour se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm.

Le premier jour de voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Au deuxième, une routine s'installa et les discussions commencèrent à fuser parmi les voyageurs.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Miriel jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Le jeune homme avait reçu un cheval noir impétueux pour monture, mais étonnamment, l'étalon semblait l'avoir vite accepté. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, Sephiroth avait choisi de laisser les deux enfants réfugiés d'Edoras le monter à sa place. Il menait l'animal par la bride, tandis que les enfants, tout contents, admiraient le paysage alentour.

« Dites, m'sieur ? » dit soudain la fillette, Freida.

« Oui ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un elfe ? »

« Non, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Maman nous a raconté des histoires. Elle dit que certains elfes avaient des cheveux argentés, comme vous. »

Sephiroth sourit en se souvenant qu'enfant, Miriel lui avait parlé de cela et du fait qu'elle avait même cru qu'il avait du sang d'elfe.

« Non, petite. Je ne suis pas un elfe. »

« Mais la dame elfe vous appelle papa, des fois ! » remarqua le garçon, Eothen.

« C'est vrai. Mais non. »

« Ah… » dit le garçon, déçu.

Le silence revint. Sephiroth reporta son regard sur la foule alentour. Sur sa gauche, Aragorn montait Bregon, suivi de Boromir à cheval, tout comme Théoden. Miriel et Legolas marchaient à l'avant, faisant office d'éclaireurs. Ils pouvaient entendre Gimli discuter avec Eowyn dans leur dos. La jeune femme menait un cheval par la bride, sur lequel était installé le nain.

« C'est vrai, on voit peu de femmes nains. En fait, elles sont si proches de nous par la voix et l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains », dit Gimli en gloussant.

Sephiroth entendit Aragorn murmurer.

Eowyn et lui se tournèrent pour voir le rôdeur murmurer : « C'est la barbe ! »

Il mima une barbe avec ses doigts le long de son menton. Sephiroth sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Eowyn chuinta puis se tourna vers Gimli avec un sourire amusé.

« Et ceci a permis d'alimenter une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femmes nains. Et que les nains… jaillissent des trous dans le sol ! »

Cette fois, Eowyn ne put se retenir de rire.

« Ce qui, naturellement, est ridicule. Wow ! »

Le cheval de Gimli perdit soudain tout contrôle et partit au petit galop vers l'avant. Le nain perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Les enfants sur l'étalon noir éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sephiroth souriait franchement, maintenant.

Eowyn s'empressa de rejoindre le nain pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tout va bien, pas de panique ! C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès », dit Gimli en se redressant.

Aux alentours de midi, la troupe fit halte au bord d'un lac pour le déjeuner. Sephiroth se joignit à Miriel pour le déjeuner. Tous deux mangèrent du lembas en silence.

Miriel s'aperçut que son père adoptif avait les yeux posés sur Eothen et Freida, qui mangeaient un peu plus loin avec d'autres enfants.

« Tu envisages d'adopter d'autres enfants ? » demanda Miriel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, dis-moi ? » dit Sephiroth sur le même ton.

Miriel lui sourit, quand elle vit Freida se lever et s'approcher de Legolas, qui se dirigeait vers Miriel et Sephiroth.

Le prince s'arrêta et, avec un beau sourire, s'agenouilla pour écouter la petite lui parler. Cette dernière, rouge de timidité, lui tendit des fleurs. Le prince les prit et la remercia, avant de reprendre son chemin et rejoindre les deux amis.

« Freida t'a donné des fleurs ? » demanda Miriel, curieuse.

« Oui, elle est adorable. Elle les a cueillies il y a peu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Le prince parut soudain embarrassé.

« Elle m'a posé des questions. Elle voulait savoir si… vous étiez ma fiancée. »

Sephiroth manqua s'étrangler avec la gourde d'eau qu'il buvait, tandis que Miriel regardait la fillette avec des yeux ronds et une envie grandissante de l'étrangler.

« Hum… Je reviens, je crois qu'Eowyn a fait du ragoût. J'en ai marre du lembas », dit la jeune femme.

Elle se leva, laissant son père adoptif et le prince elfe seuls. Sephiroth en profita pour fixer Legolas. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans broncher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à cette confrontation.

« Je me pose des questions, moi aussi, Legolas. Quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille ? »

« Elles sont tout à fait honorables, je peux vous l'assurer », répondit calmement le prince.

« Mmmm… Miriel m'a raconté que votre père l'avait enfermé dans un cachot, chez vous, dans votre palais. Il voulait se servir d'elle comme arme contre Sauron. »

« Je l'ai aidée à s'échapper. Et j'ai tenté de raisonner mon père. Mais sa rancœur envers les noldors est farouche… Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes en désaccord, lui et moi », soupira le prince.

« Et vous seriez prêt à le défier rien que pour sortir avec ma fille ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Cette fois, Legolas regarda l'ex-Soldat droit dans les yeux.

« Avec ou sans Miriel, j'aurais désobéi à mon père, qui est aussi mon roi. Mon peuple vit reclus dans les bois de Mirkwood et combat les ténèbres depuis longtemps. Mon père croit agir pour le mieux en nous isolant des autres, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. C'est en faisant front ensemble que nous aurons une chance de vaincre Sauron. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneau et que j'ai fini par me lier d'amitié avec Gimli… Ne lui dites surtout pas que j'ai dit ça ! »

Sephiroth eut un léger sourire en entendant cette dernière phrase.

« L'avis de mon père ne m'importe plus autant qu'autrefois, mais le votre, si. Je souhaite faire la cour à votre fille, avec votre permission. »

L'argenté haussa un sourcil. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas de manière si formelle sur Gaïa. Et même si Legolas avait exprimé sa requête calmement, Sephiroth sentait qu'il était nerveux. Cela se voyait dans son regard.

Il aperçut Miriel qui revenait vers eux.

« … Accordé. Mais si vous lui brisez le cœur, je vous brise les os du corps un par un », dit Sephiroth, avant de se lever.

Soulagé, Legolas le regarda s'éloigner.

« Eh ! Ça va ? » dit Miriel, en s'asseyant près du prince.

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« On dirait que vous venez d'affronter une armée d'orques tout seul. »

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux_, pensa le prince.

Il se tourna vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était bredouille.

« Vous n'avez pas pris de ragoût ? »

« Non. Boromir et Aragorn m'ont interceptée en chemin, alors que je cherchais Eowyn. Ils m'ont dit de ne surtout pas en prendre, à moins que je veuille mourir empoisonnée. »

Le prince elfe sourit, puis lui demanda si elle souhaitait faire une promenade à ses cotés.

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme se leva avec lui. Acceptant son bras, elle le suivit vers le bord du lac. Là, ils regardèrent les eaux qui étincelaient sous le soleil de midi.

« La beauté d'Arda m'avait manqué… », dit Miriel sur un ton rêveur et paisible.

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire. En la regardant, il s'émerveilla de sa beauté. La jeune fille souriait rarement, mais quand cela se produisait, c'était comme si une lanterne s'allumait dans la nuit. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux prenaient toutes sortes de couleurs : or, argent, ébène…

Le prince elfe reporta son regard sur le lac avec un sourire aussi paisible que celui de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est parfois bon de souffler un peu avant que les ennuis reviennent, non ? _

_Bon week-end à tous, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre ! _


	30. L'attaque des wargs

_Merci à **Juliefanfic**, **Cihanethyste** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'attaque des wargs**

La journée s'écoulait tranquillement. Le voyage vers le Gouffre de Helm continuait.

Sephiroth menait toujours son cheval noir par la bride, avec Eothen et Freida juchés dessus. Aragorn menait Bregon près de lui. Boromir était là aussi, avec un cheval gris, ainsi qu'Eowyn était avec sa jument alezan.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda la jeune femme au Dunedain. « La femme qui vous a offert ce bijou ? »

Le visage d'Aragorn s'assombrit.

« Monseigneur ? » demanda Eowyn.

« Elle navigue vers les Terres Immortelles avec ce qui reste des siens », répondit le rôdeur sur un ton désabusé.

Haussant un sourcil, Sephiroth jeta un coup d'œil à Aragorn. Il aimait une elfe ? C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Miriel lui avait raconté le mythe de Beren et Luthièn, il savait que les elfes s'abstenaient d'entretenir ce genre de relation avec les mortels, puisque celle-ci se terminait toujours mal. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça pour de vrai.

Soudain, les capitaines du Rohan Hama et Gamelin les dépassèrent sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent jusqu'au sommet d'une colline loin de la troupe, sur le côté ouest.

Postés un peu plus vers l'est, Legolas et Miriel les regardèrent passer avec inquiétude. Tous deux avaient un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent près d'un promontoire rocheux. Soudain, le cheval d'Hama s'ébroua et prit panique.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Hama ? » demanda Gamelin.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr », répondit son ami.

Soudain, un cavalier warg bondit du promontoire et atterrit sur Hama, le renversant au sol avec son cheval. La créature se retourna et fonça sur le capitaine, l'égorgeant vif.

Les cris de la bête et de sa victime parvinrent à la tête de file de voyageurs.

« LES WARGS ! » hurla Gamelin en brandissant son épée.

Il para les attaques de l'orque menant le monstre, quand Miriel bondit du promontoire et jeta une boule de feu sur le monstre, le faisant tomber raide mort brûlé sur le sol.

Legolas fonça sur son cavalier avec une dague à la main. Mais le temps qu'il l'atteigne, l'orque eut le temps de hurler. Le prince l'égorgea d'un coup net, puis se tourna vers Aragorn qui courait vers lui.

« UN ÉCLAIREUR ! » cria-t-il, avant de donner un coup de pied rageur à l'orque mort.

Aragorn fit aussitôt volte-face et courut rejoindre les Rohirrims.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda Théoden.

« LES WARGS ! Les wargs attaquent ! »

La panique envahit les rohirrims. Aragorn courut vers Bregon et le monta.

« Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! » ordonna Théoden.

Sephiroth se dirigea vers Eowyn et Boromir.

« Aidez-moi à faire changer les enfants de monture ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Eh, mais attendez ! » protesta Freida.

Ignorant leurs protestations, Eowyn prit la fillette dans ses bras et la jucha sur sa monture alezane, tandis que Boromir s'occupa d'Eothen.

Une fois la selle de sa monture libre, Sephiroth l'enfourcha puis se dirigea vers Aragorn et les soldats du Rohan qui rejoignaient le roi. Boromir fit de même. Gimli décida de les imiter.

« Aidez-moi ! Allez, je suis un cavalier. À la charge ! » dit-il en montant tant bien que mal sur la selle d'Azufeld avec l'aide de deux rohirrims.

Miriel et Legolas coururent à l'avant de la crête surplombant la plaine en contrebas, et virent une bonne vingtaine de cavaliers wargs qui approchait.

Théoden se tourna vers Eowyn.

« Emmène ces gens au Gouffre de Helm le plus vite possible ! » dit-il.

« Je sais me battre ! » protesta Eowyn.

« Non ! Tu dois le faire… pour moi » pria le roi.

Eowyn capitula puis se tourna vers son peuple.

« Suivez-moi ! » cria le roi, en menant sa monture au galop vers la plaine.

« Descendez en contrebas ! » dit Eowyn en menant les siens loin du champ de bataille.

« En avant ! Pas par-là, allez, en avant ! » dit Gimli en essayant de mener son cheval à la suite des autres guerriers.

Sephiroth s'approcha de lui et donna une tape sur la croupe de l'étalon. Ce dernier partit aussitôt au galop avec les autres guerriers.

« Restez bien groupés ! » dit Eowyn aux habitants d'Edoras.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Aragorn, qui lui adressa un dernier regard avant de suivre les guerriers. La princesse pria en silence pour que cette fois, Bregon revienne de la bataille avec un cavalier vivant sur le dos.

Legolas et Miriel se tenaient déjà devant, leurs arcs bandés et tirant des flèches qui touchaient des wargs au loin.

Sitôt les cavaliers à leur niveau, chacun monta sur un cheval sans l'arrêter. Legolas enfourcha Azufeld en exécutant un bond acrobatique. Miriel se contenta de saisir la main tendue de Sephiroth et monta derrière lui.

Les deux groupes de cavaliers foncèrent en poussant des cris guerriers, humains pour l'un, bestiaux pour l'autre.

Le choc des deux camps fut violent. Malgré la violence du combat et le danger, Sephiroth fut impressionné de voir que les rohirrims se battaient bravement. Ces monstres menaient des bêtes aussi laides et violentes qu'eux, mais les cavaliers tenaient et parvenaient à en tuer. Pourtant, les rohirrims aussi connaissaient des pertes. Et les chevaux avaient du mal à obéir à leurs maîtres, tant les wargs les effrayaient et les menaçaient de leurs crocs s'ils s'approchaient trop.

Soudain, Gimli tomba du cheval de Legolas. Il se dépêcha de récupérer sa hache puis se tourna vers un warg qui venait d'abandonner sa proie pour le regarder.

« Approche ta jolie petite gueule de ma hache ! » dit le nain.

Mais Legolas, ayant vu le monstre, tira une flèche et l'abattit sur le coup.

« Celui-ci compte pour moi ! » cria le nain, indigné.

Il se retourna et tua un autre warg qui lui fonçait dessus. La bête lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Voyant qu'il avait des ennuis, Miriel sauta de cheval.

« Continue sans moi ! Je vais l'aider », dit-elle à Sephiroth.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se tourna vers un cavalier warg qui s'approchait de lui en tirant des flèches. Sephiroth dévia les projectiles de son épée, puis fit tournoyer sa lame en avançant droit sur le monstre. Il lui trancha la tête, puis replia son épée dans son dos, embrochant le warg qui chargeait par-derrière.

« Puante créature ! » dit Gimli en essayant de repousser le warg.

Mais soudain, un orque apparut au-dessus de lui et voulut le transpercer de sa dague. Gimli lui saisit la tête et la retourna d'un coup sec. L'orque tomba sur la dépouille du warg, ajoutant un poids supplémentaire.

Un autre warg apparut bientôt au-dessus. Gimli réalisa trop tard le danger, quand soudain, une épée elfique apparut dans son champ de vision et se planta net entre les deux yeux du monstre.

« Un p'tit coup de main ? » dit Miriel en tendant la main à Gimli.

« C'est pas de refus, ma p'tite ! » dit le nain en lui prenant la main tendue.

Sitôt libéré, le nain repartit au combat en criant. Miriel se joignit à lui. Même s'ils n'avaient plus de chevaux, les wargs avaient déjà diminué en nombre, il n'en resta bientôt plus.

Miriel en vit soudain un lui arriver dessus, sans cavalier, ce qui le rendait encore plus incontrôlable. La jeune fille brandit son épée et esquiva d'un pas rapide sur le côté, laissant la créature la frôler.

Le warg s'arrêta net, l'air figé… sa tête tomba au sol, coupée en deux, le corps agité de spasmes juste derrière.

Soulagée, la jeune fille se redressa. Les wargs étaient vaincus, les rohirrims avaient subi de lourdes pertes, mais ils étaient vainqueurs.

Miriel et Gimli aperçurent Boromir, Sephiroth et Théoden, un peu plus loin, et se hâtèrent de les rejoindre. Legolas apparut près d'eux, et chercha Aragorn des yeux.

« Aragorn ! » cria l'elfe.

Ses compagnons le cherchèrent des yeux. Mais à part les rohirrims achevant les derniers wargs ou essayant de calmer leurs chevaux, ils ne virent nulle trace du rôdeur.

« Aragorn ? » cria Gimli.

« Aragorn ! » cria Boromir.

« Estel ! » cria Miriel, inquiète.

Legolas s'approcha du bord d'une falaise et regarda les traces au sol quand un ricanement résonna.

Miriel, Legolas, Boromir, Sephiroth et Gimli virent un orque blessé, qui tenait entre ses doigts le manche d'une dague plantée dans sa poitrine. Boromir reconnut le manche de la dague elfique que Celeborn avait offerte à Aragorn avant son départ de la Lothlorien.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! » dit Gimli.

« Il est… mort ! Il a dégringolé de la falaise » articula péniblement l'orque avant de se remettre à ricaner.

Furieux, Legolas le saisit par le col de son armure.

« Menteur ! » dit-il.

L'orque émit un ultime ricanement puis s'affaissa sur le sol, mort. Legolas vit alors quelque chose dans le poing de la créature. Écartant ses doigts, il vit le pendentif d'Arwen dedans.

Inquiet, il leva les yeux. Théoden se tenait au bord de la falaise et regardait en contrebas. Legolas et ses compagnons se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre et regardèrent en bas. Il n'y avait rien que le courant tumultueux d'une rivière loin en bas. Une telle chute était mortelle.

Gamelin rejoignit le petit groupe. Théoden se tourna vers lui.

« Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir… Laissez les morts », dit le roi.

Legolas, Miriel, Boromir, Sephiroth et Gimli regardèrent Théoden avec l'air choqué. Le roi posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du prince elfe.

« Venez », dit-il sur un ton désolé.

Legolas baissa tristement les yeux. Miriel sentit elle-même le chagrin la saisir. Non, pas ça ! Elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre encore un de ses compagnons.

Abattu, Boromir secoua la tête.

« Et moi qui pensais ramener au Gondor son roi légitime et l'espoir… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son cheval. Les autres l'imitèrent avec lenteur.

Le groupe de cavaliers prit le chemin du Gouffre de Helm. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Sephiroth fit la grimace. C'était un bastion haut et taillé dans le roc, mais isolé à l'intérieur d'un creux dans la paroi montagneuse. Une véritable cuvette rocheuse, autant dire un cul-de-sac si l'ennemi voulait vous isoler.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les cavaliers franchirent le pont et gravirent la pente pavée jusqu'aux escaliers menant au bastion principal.

Les rohirrims étaient déjà là, occupés à s'installer. Eowyn se hâta de rejoindre son oncle alors qu'il descendait de selle.

« Si peu… Si peu d'entre vous sont de retour », dit-elle en regardant le groupe de guerriers.

« … Notre peuple est sauf. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies », dit le roi, avant d'aider un blessé à descendre de selle.

Gimli s'approcha lentement d'Eowyn. Miriel, Sephiroth, Legolas et Boromir le suivirent avec l'air sombre.

« Ma dame… » dit le nain.

« Et le seigneur Aragorn ? Où est-il ? » demanda Eowyn d'une voix tremblante, tant l'air abattu du groupe l'affolait.

« … Il est tombé », dit le nain dans un souffle.

Eowyn regarda le nain avec l'air impassible, comme si la nouvelle mettait du temps à atteindre son cerveau. Les yeux embués, elle regarda son oncle. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard navré avant de gravir les escaliers menant au bastion.

Anéantie, la princesse du Rohan tomba à genoux. Miriel baissa la tête. Legolas la serra contre lui en soupirant de tristesse.

Attristés, Sephiroth, Boromir, Gimli et les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant au bastion. Là, ils prirent sur la droite, au chemin de ronde. Debout sur la rambarde de la muraille, ils regardèrent l'horizon avec tristesse.

Le ciel était gris, le vent froid et l'avenir semblait aussi sombre que les nuages qui s'amassaient au-dessus de la forteresse.


	31. Des renforts inattendus

_Merci à **Juliefanfic** et MonaYsa pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Traduction__ :_

_Le ab-dollen : Vous êtes en retard_

_Ú-moe edhored : Il n'y a rien à pardonner_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Des renforts inattendus**

La nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel.

Miriel et ses amis durent rejoindre le roi et ses capitaines ainsi que ses conseillers au bastion. Des tables avaient été dressées dans la salle principale pour le dîner.

Miriel, Sephiroth, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir et Eowyn prirent une table et mangèrent en silence. Même le nain, pourtant d'un naturel bruyant et d'un excellent, appétit, ne fit guère de bruit et mâcha lentement son repas.

Après cela, Legolas se leva et sortit pour retourner au chemin de ronde. Miriel décida de le suivre. Eowyn se leva et décida de retourner aider les rohirrims dans les rues à préparer des sacs de provisions. Gimli partit se promener sans guère d'entrain dans les rues de la citadelle.

Boromir se leva et sortit à son tour. Sephiroth fit de même. En les voyant tous sortir et partir chacun de son côté, Théoden eut un pincement de cœur. C'était lui qui avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde au Gouffre de Helm. Et même s'il restait persuadé que c'était le meilleur choix pour protéger son peuple, il se sentait mal de voir tous ces étrangers souffrir alors qu'ils essayaient de l'aider.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth arpentait les rues en silence. Les gens vaguaient à leurs occupations, mais certains lui lançaient parfois des regards à la dérobée. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas d'un monde à l'autre.

Son physique et le mystère qui l'entourait soulevaient des questions. Mais au moins, personne ne se montrait désobligeant ni n'osait l'importuner.

Le jeune homme arriva bientôt sur la muraille. Il trouva Boromir accoudé au rempart, regardant l'horizon avec l'air défait.

Sephiroth hésita. Devait-il rebrousser chemin ou le rejoindre ? Boromir sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui.

« Un souci, l'ami ? » demanda Boromir.

« Non… Je ne supportais pas de rester enfermé au bastion », avoua Sephiroth en venant s'accouder au rempart à ses côtés.

« Comme chacun de nous », dit le Gondorien avec un sourire triste.

Le silence dura un bref instant, puis Boromir reprit la parole.

« Vous aviez raison. La mort est synonyme de fuite. Je n'aurais pas expié totalement mes fautes en mourant. Je le comprends d'autant mieux après avoir combattu les wargs avec vous et les autres… Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'Aragorn soit mort. C'était un ami, un frère d'armes… et aussi le roi du Gondor. La lignée d'Isildur s'est éteinte avec lui, tout comme l'espoir. »

« Personne ne dirige le Gondor en l'absence du roi ? »

« Si, la lignée des intendants. Actuellement, il s'agit de mon père. C'est un homme noble, mais son autorité décroît. Il compte sur moi pour changer les choses. Et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis des années. Quand j'ai rencontré Aragorn à Fondcombe et appris qui il était… J'étais plein de mépris et de rancœur. Je le voyais comme un lâche, le responsable des malheurs de mon peuple. Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec lui, au début. Cela ne fait qu'accroître ma culpabilité. »

« Je ne suis pas présent depuis longtemps dans le groupe, mais j'ai vu combien vous et Aragorn étiez amis. Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous considérait pas comme un ennemi ou un rival. »

Boromir poussa un soupir frustré.

« Des fois, je me dis que je ne devrais pas être là. Que j'aurais dû mourir sous le coup des flèches de cet urukhaï. Si Aéris n'était pas intervenue pour me sauver… Si votre fille ne m'avait pas donné cette matéria… »

Sephiroth acquiesça en silence. Lui-même avait souvent la sensation que sans Miriel, sa vie aurait été plus courte et insignifiante.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur contemplation de l'horizon en silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel grimpa jusqu'à la tour la plus haute du bastion. Le cor de Helm se trouvait là, prêt à retentir si quelqu'un daignait souffler dedans.

La jeune fille se pencha par la meurtrière et leva la tête. Legolas était assis en tailleur sur le toit et regardait le soleil couchant.

« Legolas ? »

L'elfe baissa les yeux et parut surpris en la voyant.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

« Je vous cherchais. »

La jeune fille grimpa sur le rebord et tendit les mains vers le toit, quand elle sentit les mains de Legolas la saisir aux poignets et la soulever jusque près de lui.

La jeune fille s'assit auprès de lui et regarda un moment l'horizon avec lui. Le ciel était moucheté de nuages gris sombre. Le soleil couchant ressemblait à une perle de feu qui descendait, lentement engloutie dans la terre. Le vent faisait voler les cheveux des deux elfes.

« Quand vous êtes tombée dans le gouffre de Khazad-Dhûm, et que je vous ai cru morte, j'ai senti une part de moi se briser. Comme si je mourrais moi-même de l'intérieur », dit Legolas.

Miriel se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il continue.

« Estel était un ami cher, je le connaissais depuis plus de soixante ans. Je l'ai aidé dans sa formation de rôdeur. Et penser qu'aujourd'hui, il est mort… »

La jeune fille serra doucement la main du prince dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ni la mienne. »

« Je sais… Mais le pire, c'est que depuis que vous et Gandalf êtes revenus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que… C'est pure folie, mais… »

« Vous espérez qu'il revienne parmi nous… Tout comme moi. Et je suis sûre que Gimli et Boromir pensent la même chose. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que je suis fou ? »

« Non. J'ai vu tellement de choses incroyables toute ma vie que j'ai vite appris à garder l'esprit ouvert. J'ai voyagé entre les mondes, j'ai invoqué des dieux inconnus sur Arda et j'ai même rencontré l'esprit de mon père biologique revenu d'entre les morts. Alors non, je ne pense pas que vous soyez fou, Legolas. Pas plus que lorsque vous ne m'avez confié votre vœu à Mirkwood que votre royaume soit libéré de l'ombre. »

Legolas sourit en repensant à cet évènement.

« Cela semble si loin… » dit-il sur un ton rêveur.

« C'est vrai. Presque comme une autre vie. On ne se connaissait même pas, à l'époque. »

« Vous aviez une autre apparence. »

Miriel et lui échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis tous deux reprirent leur contemplation du soleil couchant en silence. La tristesse qui régnait dans l'air n'avait pas disparu, mais elle s'était un peu atténuée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Miriel grimpa l'escalier menant au bastion pour trouver de quoi manger, elle trouva Sephiroth, Gimli et Boromir en pleine discussion.

« Eh, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Miriel.

« Ah, bonjour, dame Miriel ! Bien dormi ? » demanda Gimli.

« Ça va. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez tous soucieux… » dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth et Boromir échangèrent un regard.

« Sephiroth et moi pensons qu'il serait bon de préparer les troupes en cas d'une éventuelle attaque », dit Boromir.

« Mais nous ne savons pas comment annoncer la nouvelle sans que le roi le prenne mal », finit Sephiroth.

Miriel fit la grimace. En effet, Théoden risquait de ne pas être très ouvert à une quelconque suggestion. Soudain, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis les portes de la forteresse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Boromir.

Miriel plissa les yeux. Elle vit un cavalier debout sur une colline surplombant le plateau, loin devant la citadelle.

« Un cavalier arrive… C'est… Aragorn ?! » dit l'elfe, incrédule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aragorn était fatigué, mais heureux que Brego franchisse enfin les portes de Helm. Des rohirrims s'amassèrent autour de lui, ébahis de le revoir.

« Il est vivant ! » s'écria quelqu'un.

Soudain, une voix grave et menaçante s'éleva.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ?! Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer ! » rugit Gimli en bousculant la foule sur son passage.

Arrivé devant le rôdeur, il sourit.

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus malin et le plus chanceux que j'ai jamais rencontré… Soyez béni, ami ! » dit le nain en serrant Aragorn contre lui.

Le rôdeur sourit, quand il vit Boromir, Miriel et Sephiroth apparaître à leur tour. Boromir lui saisit l'épaule en une accolade fraternelle.

« Vous vouliez nous fausser compagnie ou vous avez décidé de prendre exemple sur Gandalf et Miriel ? » dit le gondorien sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Aragorn lui répondit par un léger rire. Miriel s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

« Vous nous refaites ce coup-là, et je jure sur les valars que je vous jette un sort avec mon anneau ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, _mellon nîn_ », dit le rôdeur en reculant.

Sephiroth le salua d'un hochement de tête, puis l'examina rapidement avant de dire :

« On a du mal à croire que vous avez pris un bain dans la rivière, vu votre état. »

« Seph ! » dit Miriel sur un ton mi-amusé mi-agacé.

Aragorn eut un haussement d'épaules amusé, quand il reprit l'air sérieux.

« Dites-moi, où est le roi ? »

Tous le guidèrent vers l'escalier menant au bastion. Legolas attendait devant les portes. En voyant le rôdeur, il sourit.

« _Le ab-dollen… _Vous avez une mine affreuse », dit Legolas, avec un air faussement critique.

« Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit », dit Aragorn avec un léger rire.

Legolas sortit le médaillon d'Arwen de sa poche et le lui remit. Le rôdeur regarda le prince de Mirkwood avec surprise. Son ami lui offrit un sourire complice.

« _Hannon le _», dit Aragorn.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il ouvrit les portes du bastion et entra, suivi de ses compagnons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Une grande armée, dites-vous ? » répéta Théoden.

« Oui. L'Isengard s'est vidé », dit Aragorn.

« Combien ? »

« Au moins dix milles. »

Le roi se tourna vers le rôdeur avec l'air choqué.

« Dix milles ?! »

« C'est une armée conçue dans un seul but : détruire le monde des hommes. Ils seront là à la nuit tombée. »

Théoden parut un instant figé, avant de finalement se diriger vers les portes.

« Eh bien, qu'ils viennent ! »

Suivi d'Aragorn et ses amis, il se mit à donner des ordres à ses capitaines puis à arpenter le bastion, cherchant les failles à colmater les endroits vulnérables à protéger en priorité.

Sephiroth mourrait d'envie de lui faire part de ses conseils, mais Gimli le devança à l'entrée, alors que le roi parlait de protéger la chaussée d'en haut.

« Nul n'a jamais réussi à entrer dans Fort-le-Cor et à en ressortir vivant », dit le roi avec l'air sûr de lui.

« Il ne s'agit pas de stupides orques, il s'agit d'urukhaïs ! Leurs armures sont épaisses, et leurs lames solides tout comme leurs boucliers. »

Agacé, le roi s'approcha de lui avec l'air hautain.

« J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, maître nain. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. »

Puis il se dirigea vers le chemin de ronde.

« Ils se briseront sur ces murs comme l'écume sur les rochers. Les orques brûleront les récoltes et les maisons, mais cela, nous l'avons déjà vu. Les maisons peuvent être reconstruites, les fermes replantées. »

Aragorn n'y tint plus et décida de parler.

« Ils ne viennent pas piller les maisons et brûler les récoltes, ils viennent pour tuer le peuple ! Jusqu'au dernier enfant… »

N'y tenant plus, Théoden se retourna et saisit Aragorn par son gilet de cuir.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?! Regardez mes hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferai en sorte qu'elle reste dans les mémoires ! »

« Et qui sera là pour s'en souvenir, si vous mourez tous ? » dit Sephiroth.

Théoden le fusilla du regard.

« Nous essayons juste de vous conseiller. Vous avez besoin d'aide, monseigneur ! Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir », dit Boromir.

« Et qui répondra ? Les elfes ? Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les Anciennes Alliances sont mortes. »

« Le Gondor répondra », dit Aragorn.

« Le Gondor ?! Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfolde a brûlé ? Où était le Gondor quand nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gond… » dit Théoden, furieux.

Boromir libéra Aragorn de la poigne du roi et se planta devant lui avec l'air furieux.

« Croyez-vous que nous restons cachés dans nos cités ? Nous menons nos propres batailles, nous aussi ! Chaque jour, mon peuple subit les assauts du Mordor qui est à ses portes ! J'ai moi-même combattu pendant des années, j'ai regardé mourir des hommes et des amis ! J'ai dû annoncer à de nombreuses veuves le décès de leurs maris ! Cela fait des années que le Gondor est en guerre ! » protesta Boromir.

« Cela confirme ce que je dis, seigneurs Boromir et Aragorn : nous sommes seuls », conclut Théoden d'une voix lasse, avant de s'en détourner pour poursuivre son chemin avec Gamelin.

Dépités, les six compagnons se regardèrent avec tristesse et impuissance. Lentement, ils descendirent et prirent le chemin de l'armurerie.

Un mouvement de rassemblement commençait déjà : les soldats obligeaient des hommes âgés à se lever pour les suivre à l'armurerie.

Soudain, une voix féminine résonna dans la foule. Eowyn les rejoignit avec l'air en colère.

« Monseigneur ! Aragorn ! On m'envoie dans les cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants. »

« C'est une honorable mission », approuva Aragorn.

« S'occuper des enfants, préparer la nourriture et lit en attendant le retour des hommes… Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à cela ?! » dit la jeune femme, l'air indigné.

« Gente dame, un jour, ce courage-là sera reconnu. Sur qui comptera votre peuple en dernier recours ? »

« Laissez-moi combattre à vos côtés. Miriel est bien une femme et elle vous suit dans toutes vos aventures depuis des mois ! »

« Je ne suis pas sous les ordres du roi Théoden. Je suis une garde de la Lorien. Si le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel ne m'en donnent pas l'ordre, alors je ne vais pas dans les cavernes », dit Miriel.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider », dit Aragorn.

Aragorn fit mine de s'éloigner, quand Eowyn répliqua :

« Vous emmenez pourtant les autres ! Ils veulent se battre à vos côtés et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils vous aiment ! »

Aragorn la regarda, puis baissa tristement les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi », souffla Eowyn, avant de reprendre sa route avec les autres.

Le petit groupe n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'armurerie. Là, ils regardèrent les soldats qui équipaient les personnes âgées, mais aussi des enfants ! Sephiroth en fut choqué. Certains avaient le même que Miriel quand il l'avait recueillie toute petite.

« Fermiers, forgerons… Aucun n'est un soldat », dit Aragorn.

« La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers », dit Gimli.

« Ou trop peu ! » dit Legolas.

« Même moi, je n'aurais pas choisi d'en arriver là. Les vieillards… Les enfants… » dit Boromir en secouant la tête avec accablement.

« Regardez-les : ils sont terrorisés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux », dit Legolas.

Tout le monde cessa ses activités pour se focaliser sur l'elfe. Miriel le regardait aussi avec l'air choqué.

« _Il y a de quoi. À 300 contre 10 000 ? _» dit le prince en elfique, sur un ton désabusé.

« _Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras _», répondit Aragorn.

« _Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous ! _» dit le prince.

« Alors, je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! » répliqua Aragorn, avant de faire demi-tour et sortir de l'armurerie.

Legolas voulut le suivre, mais Gimli l'arrêta.

« Laissez-le, mon ami. Laissez-le », dit le nain.

Énervé, le prince fit volte-face et s'en fut à grands pas vers un couloir au fond. Miriel décida de le suivre. Legolas traversa le couloir et arriva dans une salle isolée, servant de remise aux plus vieilles armures.

Là, il s'appuya contre une table en inspirant profondément. Miriel referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le bois en le regardant. Les épaules de l'elfe tremblaient. Il devait vraiment avoir du mal à contenir sa colère.

« Comment peut-il faire ça ? Nous avons cru le perdre, et voilà qu'il souhaite déjà retourner défier la mort ! » dit le prince d'une voix tremblante de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Il a l'espoir. Tout comme moi. Pourquoi baissez-vous les bras, tout à coup ? »

« Parce que… parce que cette fois, c'est sans espoir ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! Nous ne gagnerons pas… »

« J'ai vu ma cité natale tomber sous mes yeux, j'ai vu les orques envahir les rues et massacrer mon peuple. J'ai vu Sauron battre mon père et le faire prisonnier. J'ai connu l'horreur des laboratoires et cru qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Pourtant, j'ai été recueillie par un homme qui n'avait aucune raison de s'encombrer d'une fillette venue d'un autre monde. »

Legolas secoua la tête.

« Là, c'est différent ! Il s'agit de se battre contre une armée qui nous est bien trop supérieure en nombre ! »

Miriel s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Le prince se dégagea d'un geste brusque. La jeune fille en fut stupéfaite, puis agacée.

« Bon, j'ai compris ! Faites votre défaitiste dans votre coin si vous voulez, moi, je retourne me préparer. »

« Êtes-vous folle, vous aussi ? Vous devriez aller dans les cavernes… »

« Non ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne réponds des ordres de personne dans cette forteresse. Et surtout pas des vôtres, _prince Legolas_ ! » dit la jeune fille sur un ton caustique.

Elle se détourna, quand elle sentit l'elfe la saisir par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! » dit la jeune fille sans se retourner.

« Non, désolé. Pas cette fois… »

Miriel se tourna vers lui pour lui cracher sa colère à la figure. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Legolas se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord stupéfaite, Miriel se raidit et posa sa main libre sur son épaule pour se dégager. Ses doigts se crispèrent… avant de se détendre et de serrer l'épaule de l'elfe pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Legolas l'enlaça plus tendrement. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, tous deux restèrent enlacés, front contre front.

« N'y va pas… S'il te plaît, ne risque pas ta vie ce soir… » dit le prince dans un souffle.

« Je le dois, Legolas. Surtout après ce que tu as fait. Si tu combats avec les autres, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. »

« C'est ta façon de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ? » dit le prince sur un ton mi-plaisantin mi-inquiet.

Miriel eut un léger éclat de rire. Tous deux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de rompre leur étreinte pour retourner à l'armurerie.

La nuit était tombée, les hommes commençaient à se positionner sur les murailles de la forteresse.

Lorsque les jeunes gens arrivèrent à la salle d'armes, elle était pratiquement déserte.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'équiper. Tous deux optèrent pour des épaulettes. Les armures humaines étaient trop lourdes et encombrantes comparées à celles que confectionnaient les elfes, mais ils ne pouvaient se payer ce luxe pour ce soir.

Du bruit leur parvint un peu plus près de l'entrée. Ils s'approchèrent et virent Aragorn, Boromir et Sephiroth en train de s'équiper.

Legolas s'approcha sans un bruit et saisit l'épée d'Aragorn posée sur la table. Il la lui tendit. Le rôdeur se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

« Nous avions eu raison de vous suivre jusqu'ici. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu tort de désespérer. »

« _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_ », dit Aragorn en elfique.

Tous deux se serrèrent l'épaule en un geste amical. Boromir regarda l'équipement du prince et de Miriel avec l'air critique.

« Vous ne portez pas plus de protections que ça ? »

Comme Aragorn, Boromir avait passé une cotte de mailles sous sa tunique et ajouté des épaulettes. Il n'avait pas pris de plastron d'armure, car il n'en avait trouvé aucun à sa taille.

« Non, cela nous suffit. En plus, nous avons chacun une cotte de maille en mithril sous nos tuniques », dit Miriel.

Boromir regarda Sephiroth avec une moue sceptique.

« Et vous, alors ? Vous n'avez quasiment rien changé. »

« Je me suis toujours battu comme ça. Et ce n'est pas ce soir que ça va changer », dit Sephiroth en secouant la tête.

Juste à ce moment, Gimli arriva devant le groupe, vêtu d'une longue cotte de mailles dont il tenait les bouts dans les mains.

« Raaaah ! Si on avait le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte ! » dit-il en la laissant tomber de tout son long par terre.

Boromir et Miriel éclatèrent de rire tandis que les autres se permirent des sourires amusés.

« Elle est un petit peu serrée à la poitrine », dit le nain avec l'air critique.

« Au moins, elle vous couvre des pieds à la tête… pas comme certains », dit Boromir.

« Boromir ! » dit Miriel, faussement agacée.

Le capitaine du Gondor répondit par un sourire innocent. Soudain, un bruit de cor retentit.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque… ! » dit Legolas.

Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'armurerie et de courir aux portes de la forteresse. Celles-ci étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer une armée.

Pas une armée d'orques, mais d'humains. Miriel et Sephiroth reconnurent immédiatement les armures grises et dorées des soldats de Nùrnen.

Théoden descendit les escaliers tandis que l'armée arrivait devant lui, menée par Lithariel. Cette dernière inclina respectueusement la tête devant le roi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » dit Théoden, stupéfait.

« J'apporte la parole de la reine Marwen, reine du rivage. Saroumane est depuis des années l'ennemi de notre peuple. Aujourd'hui, il est le vôtre. Nous avons donc un ennemi en commun. »

Miriel et ses compagnons apparurent derrière le roi. En les voyant, Lithariel inclina de nouveau la tête.

« Nous sommes venus vous aider à gagner cette bataille. »

Folle de joie, Miriel descendit les escaliers et prit la princesse dans ses bras. Surprise, celle-ci finit par lui rendre son étreinte avec un sourire.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ? Où étiez-vous donc passés quand nous avons quitté Gaïa ? » dit la jeune femme elfe en reculant pour la regarder.

« Moi et mon peuple avons atterri en Lothlorien. La dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn nous ont offert asile le temps de reprendre des forces. La dame du Bois Doré et ma mère ont longuement discuté entre elles avant de me faire regarder dans le miroir de Galadriel. J'y ai vu la bataille qui allait être menée ici. Ma mère a alors décidé que mon destin serait de venir ici pour vous prêter main-forte. »

« Et vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! » dit Miriel.

Sephiroth s'approcha à son tour et serra le poignet de Lithariel en un geste amical qu'elle lui rendit.

Reprenant son sérieux, la guerrière se tourna vers le roi du Rohan.

« Le peuple de la Lothlorien déplore de ne pouvoir vous prêter assistance, car eux-mêmes sont assaillis par des troupes d'orques dans leurs bois. Mais les seigneurs du royaume elfique vous envoient leur soutien, ainsi que celui de la reine Marwen. L'armée de Nùrnen est à votre service, seigneur Théoden » dit Lithariel sur un ton plus formel.

Le roi acquiesça avec, pour la première fois, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Tandis que Théoden, Boromir, Aragorn et les capitaines du Rohan aidaient les troupes de Nùrnen à se placer sur les remparts avec les rohirrims, Sephiroth prit Lithariel à part.

« Genesis et Torvin ne sont pas avec vous ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je savais que vous me poseriez cette question. Non, je ne les ai pas vu à mon réveil. Les éclaireurs de la Lothlorien ont ratissé la forêt, mais ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre que moi et les miens. Je suis désolée, Sephiroth. »

L'argenté secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Ces mots le surprirent lui-même. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier sur ce genre de choses. Mais en effet, la présence de la jeune femme le réjouissait énormément. Il réalisait à présent combien elle lui avait manqué. Flattée, celle-ci baissa humblement la tête.

« Vous ne portez plus le médaillon que vous avait fait Talion ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Non, je… J'ai fini par tourner la page », dit la princesse en essayant de garder son flegme.

Sephiroth acquiesça, avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, adossée à un mur, Miriel les observa en haussant un sourcil.

_Intéressant…_ pensa la jeune fille, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Legolas et Gimli sur le rempart où étaient positionnés les archers.


	32. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm

_Merci à **Juliefanfic**, **Cihanethyste**, **Monaysa** et **Orellia** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Traduction__ :_

_Togo han dad : Abattez-le_

_Dago han : Tuez-le_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La bataille du Gouffre de Helm**

Le silence était à couper au couteau.

Sephiroth avait déjà connu cette ambiance, la veille d'une bataille pendant la guerre de Wutaï. À cette époque, il se battait juste pour suivre les ordres, pour la Shinra.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait des amis et une fille à protéger. Une cause juste à défendre.

Les hommes étaient alignés sur les différents du bastion et le long de la muraille du Gouffre de Helm.

Il faisait nuit, le vent soufflait en émettant un son lugubre. Bientôt, le martèlement lointain des troupes de Saroumane retentit.

Les premières torches percèrent l'horizon obscur. Miriel et Legolas aperçurent plus distinctement que les autres les lignes d'Urukhaïs qui s'avançaient. C'était étonnant de voir ces hideuses créatures avancer de façon si droite et disciplinée, contrairement aux orques ordinaires, qui avaient une démarche très maladroite et claudiquante, en grognant et sifflant.

Debout à côté de Legolas, parmi les archers, Gimli avait du mal à tenir en place. Il avait beau s'être placé devant un créneau, le sommet de son casque dépassait à peine l'ouverture.

« Raaaah ! Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit ! » dit le nain.

Miriel et Legolas restèrent immobiles, mais se permirent un léger sourire amusé. Aragorn arriva bientôt près d'eux.

« Mon ami, quelle que soit votre chance, espérons qu'elle vous fera passer la nuit », dit le nain.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Un éclair illumina brièvement le bastion.

« Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn », dit Legolas.

« Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit », dit Gimli.

Aragorn hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers les archers de Nùrnen. Lithariel se tenait devant la ligne de guerriers, regardant l'ennemi approcher. Elle jeta un bref regard à Aragorn, puis regarda de nouveau devant elle.

Postés près des guerriers défendant l'entrée principale du bastion, Sephiroth et Boromir levèrent brièvement les yeux au coup d'éclair suivant. Bientôt, de la pluie se mit à tomber.

_Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça_, pensa Sephiroth en soupirant.

Personne ne bougea. La pluie se mit à dégouliner le long de la chevelure, le visage et les armures de chacun, mais tous restèrent de marbre tandis que l'armée ennemie approchait.

Arrivés à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de la muraille, les urukhais s'arrêtèrent. Quelques-uns émirent des grognements.

Gimli prit appui d'une main sur le mur, l'autre sur sa hache, et se mit à sauter pour tenter de voir par-dessus le balcon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? »

« Dois-je tout vous décrire… ou vous trouver un marchepied ? » dit Legolas.

Le nain émit un ricanement.

Les grognements firent bientôt place à une clameur générale de la part des monstres. Tous se mirent à marteler le sol de leurs lances, certains se cognèrent la poitrine de leur poing en criant et en montrant les dents.

Aragorn dégaina son épée. Boromir, Sephiroth et Lithariel et firent de même.

Les hommes encochèrent des flèches à leurs arcs et se mirent en position de tir. Mais nul ne bougea du côté des deux armées.

Sephiroth jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux archers. Les urukhais leur mettaient la pression pour les faire craquer. Et si jamais l'un des humains faiblissait et faisait le premier geste ?

Comme si sa pensée était juste, une flèche jaillit d'un des murs et toucha un urukhai.

« Attendez ! » cria Aragorn.

Le silence général tomba. Puis, dans un gémissement, l'uruhai touché lâcha sa lance et tomba dans la boue.

Aussitôt, l'attitude des urukhais changea. Ils se mirent à pousser de féroces hurlements puis, tendant leurs lances en avant, ils se mirent à courir vers le bastion.

« La bataille commence », dit Théoden.

« Parez à tirer ! » cria Aragorn.

Les archers obéirent et tendirent davantage la corde de leurs arcs.

« Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras… » dit Legolas.

« Décochez les flèches ! » cria Lithariel à ses hommes.

L'armée de Nùrnen s'exécuta. Les flèches humaines fendirent l'air et frappèrent plusieurs ururkhaïs en première ligne.

« Ils ont touché quelque chose ? » demanda Gimli.

Ignorant leurs frères tombés au combat, d'autres urukhaïs les dépassèrent et foncèrent vers la muraille.

« Envoyez-leur une volée ! » dit Théoden.

« Tirez ! » cria Gamelin.

Une nouvelle volée de flèches frappa l'armée urukhaï.

« Amenez-les-moi ! Allez ! » dit le nain en brandissant fièrement sa hache.

Mais bientôt, malgré les pluies de flèches, les monstres atteignirent le mur et là, ils dressèrent des échelles pour grimper.

« Échelles ! » cria Aragorn.

« Bien ! » cria Gimli.

Une fois en haut, les urukhaïs chargèrnet.

« Les épées ! Les épées ! » ordonna Aragorn.

L'ordre fut immédiatement exécuté. Hélas, plusieurs soldats tombèrent, mais d'autres parvinrent à tuer les premiers assaillants. Gimli fut quasiment le premier à en tuer un avant même qu'il eût posé le pied sur le chemin de ronde. Mais d'autres urukhaïs continuaient de grimper le long des échelles, comme des cafards.

Miriel abandonna son arc et passa à l'épée. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Sephiroth avant la bataille : ils n'utiliseraient la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, pour économiser leurs forces.

Elle en aperçut un qui tuait tous ceux qui l'entouraient en envoyant des coups d'épée puissants autour de lui.

Gimli apparut soudain en une glissade juste sous lui et le frappa avec son épée en plein ventre.

Il se redressa et cria :

« Legolas ! Et de deux ! »

« Et moi, j'en suis à dix-sept ! »

« Hein ? Ah non, je ne laisserai pas oreilles pointues me dépasser ! »

Le nain se remit à frapper et cogner avec ardeur. Legolas tira deux autres flèches, puis annonça son score : « Dix-neuf ! »

Miriel préférait mentalement noter le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle tuait, dans l'espoir que ce serait une sacrée surprise pour ses adversaires, une fois la bataille finie.

Elle finit par en avoir assez de ces échelles et décida d'user de la magie.

« Legolas ! Couvre-moi ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le prince obéit et se mit à tirer les urukhaïs plus proches d'eux. Miriel tendit sa main devant elle en essayant d'étendre son regard sur toute la muraille. Elle toucha en esprit chaque échelle, puis exécuta une poussée mentale. Elle sentit les échelles bouger, mais pas tomber. Les urukhaïs les rendaient lourdes ! Elle entendit soudain un grognement dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit un urukhaï levant son épée pour la tuer.

Une flèche se planta net dans son crâne. Elle se tourna vers Legolas qui, bien qu'il avait pu la sauver, semblait choqué par ce qui s'était passé.

« Merci… » dit la jeune fille.

« Je crois savoir ce que tu voulais faire, mais oublie. Il faut s'en tenir à la stratégie de départ, pour l'instant ! » dit le prince.

« D'accord… »

Elle reprit donc le combat normalement avec les autres.

« Dix-huit ! Dix-neuf ! Vingt ! Vingt-et-un ! Vingt-deux ! Et vingt-trois… ! » dit Gimli, debout sur le bord de la muraille à quelques mètres d'eux.

Plus près de la porte, Sephiroth et Boromir tuaient les urukhaïs arrivant via les échelles, et qui voulaient arriver aux portes pour les ouvrir.

Boromir venait d'en décapiter un quand Sephiroth surgit derrière lui et trancha la tête de trois qui arrivaient à la chaîne. Il en eut assez et, d'un bon coup d'épée, trancha le haut de l'échelle avec les crochets de métal qui la maintenaient sur le mur.

Aussitôt, elle glissa sur le côté puis tomba au sol, avec tous les monstres accrochés dessus.

Se redressant, Sephiroth nota un détail plus loin de l'endroit où était tombée l'échelle : le pont menant à la porte était recouvert d'une flopée d'urukhaïs qui, protégés par des boucliers, se rapprochaient des portes.

Il siffla en direction de la muraille où se trouvait la ligne d'archers. Aragorn reçut son signal et cria aux archers de concentrer leurs tirs sur la chaussée. Même si plusieurs monstres tombèrent, d'autres prirent la relève. Bientôt, plusieurs tenant un bélier atteignirent la porte et se mirent à cogner.

Depuis l'entrée du bastion, Théoden eut un sourire méprisant.

« Est-ce là tout ? Est-ce tout ce que peut faire votre magie, Saroumane ? »

Ce que nul n'avait remarqué, c'était qu'un petit groupe d'ururkhaïs transportant de grosses boules en acier atteignirent l'égout de la muraille. Bientôt, un autre urukhaï armé d'un flambeau apparut, fonçant vers la grille. Les soldats urukhaïs lui firent un passage en poussant des cris d'encouragement dans leur langue. Voyant le danger, Aragorn héla le prince elfe.

« _TOGO HAN DAD, LEGOLAS !_ »

Le prince elfe tira une première flèche pour l'abattre. Elle atteignit sa cible, mais le monstre poursuivit sa course.

«_ DAGO HAN ! DAGO HAN ! _» scanda Aragorn.

Legolas visa plus soigneusement, espérant cette fois l'atteindre à un point mortel. Mais la deuxième flèche ne servit à rien. Sephiroth décida d'agir. Il bondit du mur et tomba en contrebas.

« SEPHIROTH ! » cria Boromir.

Mais Sephiroth n'écoutait rien. En un deuxième puissant bond, il arriva devant la bouche d'égout et empala l'urukhaï avec Masamune. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et fonça droit devant, glissant le long de la lame qui le transperçait.

Stupéfait par ce geste, Sephiroth ne réagit pas assez tôt et fut propulsé en arrière avec le monstre, droit vers les bombes.

« SEPHIROTH ! » hurla Aragorn, réalisant ce qui se passait.

« PAPA ! » hurla Miriel, assistant avec horreur à la scène depuis la muraille.

Une puissante explosion fit sauter la muraille, créant une brèche.

L'explosion-là fut si puissante que plusieurs soldats furent projetés dans les airs, ainsi que des monstres. D'autres, restés sur la partie intacte de la muraille furent projetés au sol par le souffle de l'explosion.

Sephiroth apparut bientôt, allongé au sol, près d'un tas de décombres. Son manteau avait cramé à plusieurs endroits, et sa tempe saignait abondamment.

Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa maladroitement. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il entendait à peine. Mais son ouïe revint vite. Tout en passant la main sur les yeux pour essuyer le sang, il vit que des urukhaïs fonçaient vers la brèche, avec lui juste au milieu !

Chancelant, il s'appuya sur Masamune pour se redresser quand il vit Aragorn allongé près de lui. Évidemment, il se trouvait sur la partie de la muraille qui avait explosé.

Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre et le secoua. Le rôdeur ouvrit les yeux à son tour et mit plus de temps à se relever.

« SEPHIROTH ! ARAGORN ! » cria Gimli.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête. Le nain sauta de la muraille et atterrit sur les urukhaïs qui leur arrivaient dessus.

« GIMLI ! » cria Aragorn.

Gimli se redressa vaillamment et se mit à tuer des monstres, mais l'un d'eux parvint à le frapper au visage et le fit tomber dans l'eau boueuse. Sephiroth arma sa matéria Feu avec une Tout et envoya plusieurs boules de feu. Elles tuèrent la moitié du peloton d'urukhaïs qui leur arrivait dessus.

Lithariel apparut soudain derrière eux avec un peloton d'archers de Nùrnen et cria des ordres.

« TIREZ ! » cria-t-elle.

Les flèches se plantèrent dans les corps des derniers urukhaïs, tandis que bientôt, une autre vague apparut, plus loin.

« CHARGEZ ! » cria Aragorn.

Tous les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes puis foncèrent dans le tas, Aragorn en tête du groupe. Leurs armes heurtèrent les lances des urukhaïs. Certains hommes furent empalés, d'autres comme Aragorn, Sephiroth et Lithariel purent se frayer un chemin et affronter les monstres face à face. Resté en haut du mur, Legolas attrapa un bouclier traînant au sol puis le fit glisser devant lui. Il sauta dessus et, telle une planche de surf, il s'en servit pour descendre les escaliers en tirant des flèches sur les urukhaïs. Arrivé en bas, il sauta du bouclier qui alla se planter dans la gorge d'un monstre. Le prince dégaina ses dagues et passa au corps-à-corps.

Miriel les rejoignit en courant et se remit au combat à l'épée avec eux. Arrivée près de Sephiroth, elle transperça un orque puis jeta un regard furibond au jeune homme.

« Si jamais on s'en sort, je te tue, crétin ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Arrange-toi pour rester en vie jusqu'au bout, alors ! » répliqua son père.

Puis ils reprirent le combat. Cela sembla durer des heures. Les têtes ne cessaient de tomber des deux côtés, tant tout le monde se battait avec rage. Soudain, des cris retentirent depuis le bastion.

« ARAGORN ! LITHARIEL ! SORTEZ VOS HOMMES DE LÀ ! REPLIEZ-VOUS SUR LE BASTION ! » cria Gamelin.

Aragorn donna l'ordre de repli. Tous obéirent sans faire d'histoires, sauf Gimli. Legolas et Sephiroth durent chacun l'attraper par un bras pour l'entraîner vers le bastion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Pourquoi on arrête de se battre ? » cria le nain en battant furieusement l'air des pieds.

Aragorn, Sephiroth, Miriel, Gimli et Lithariel coururent en direction des portes du bastion. Les urukhaïs avaient franchi la première muraille, mais les portes de la forteresse étaient encore closes.

Le groupe rejoignit bientôt les rohirrims qui tentaient de repousser les urukhaïs. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à faire une brèche dans la porte. Théoden se trouvait en première ligne, aidant les hommes à repousser les monstres qui tentaient d'entrer. Mais bientôt, une lance ennemie le toucha.

Gamelin dut le conduire un peu en retrait. Aragorn et ses compagnons accoururent et tentèrent d'aider les rohirrims. Miriel se précipita auprès de Théoden et lui jeta un sort avec sa matéria de soin avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

« Combien de temps il vous faut ? » cria Aragorn au roi.

« Autant que vous pouvez m'en donner ! » dit le roi.

Le rôdeur hocha de la tête puis fit signe au nain et à Sephiroth de le suivre, tandis que d'autres rohirrims se ruaient sur la porte pour repousser l'envahisseur.

Aragorn les conduisit par un passage sur le côté menant à une porte dérobée, un peu éloignée de la chaussée. Le rôdeur se pencha pour regarder les urukhaïs, qui essayaient toujours de forcer la porte.

« Allez ! On peut les avoir ! » dit Gimli, confiant.

Aragorn se tourna vers lui.

« Ils sont très loin. »

Le nain parut hésiter. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis dit platement : « Lancez-moi. »

Sephiroth et le rôdeur regardèrent Gimli comme s'il était fou.

« Pardon ? » dit Aragorn.

« Je ne peux pas sauter d'aussi loin, alors lancez-moi ! »

Le rôdeur acquiesça, puis passa un bras autour des épaules du nain. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main puis lança un regard inquiet aux deux hommes.

« Ne le dites pas aux elfes ! »

« Pas un mot », promit Aragorn.

« C'est juré », dit Sephiroth.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux hommes le saisirent chacun par un bras et le propulsèrent droit sur le pont. Le nain y atterrit comme une bombe et se mit à tuer des urukhaïs. Aragorn et Sephiroth sautèrent à leur tour pour lui prêter main-forte.

Enfin débarrassés de la menace immédiate, les rohirrims purent ériger une muraille de fortune avec des planches et des poutres pour colmater la brèche dans la porte.

Boromir tira Miriel et Legolas en arrière puis les mena en haut, juste au-dessus de la porte, avec des cordes dans les mains.

Tandis que Legolas en attachait une à un rocher dans le mur, Boromir en fit de même avec la deuxième. Miriel prit les deux rouleaux de corde et se pencha vers le vide.

« Aragorn ! Seph ! Grimpez, vite ! »

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là, Sephiroth et Aragorn agrippèrent chacun une corde. Le rôdeur prit Gimli avec lui puis se laissa remonter par Legolas, Miriel et Boromir, tandis que Sephiroth grimpa de lui-même le long de sa corde.

Arrivés en haut, tous coupèrent les cordes pour empêcher les urukhaïs de suivre.

Soudain, un nouvel ordre de repli résonna.

« Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous ! Il y a une brèche dans la forteresse ! Tous au bastion, repliez-vous ! »

Les derniers combattants n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir et de courir vers le fort.

Les urukhaïs forcèrent les dernières brèches et s'engouffrèrent dans la forteresse.


	33. En quoi avons-nous foi ?

_Merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Cihanethyste**, **Monaysa** et **Orellia** pour leurs reviews. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews en un temps record ! _

_Vous avez toutes reviewé si vite et bien que j'ai décidé, pour vous faire plaisir, de publier le chapitre suivant en avance. Vous avez du bol, il était déjà à moitié écrit dimanche. En fait, le chapitre de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm devait comporter celui-là aussi, mais ça faisait trop gros d'un coup, alors j'ai décidé de couper en deux et voilà !_

_Et merci à **Kageno Koibito** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**En quoi avons-nous foi ?  
**

_Au Gondor, dans les ruines d'Osgiliath… _

Frodon désespérait. Le capitaine Faramir était insensible à ses suppliques et bien déterminé à l'emmener à Minas Tirith pour donner l'Anneau à l'intendant Denethor.

Près de lui, Sam et Gollum étaient également entraînés par les rôdeurs à travers Osigiliath. Le Mordor assiégeait la forteresse, des pierres tombaient du ciel, détruisant des murs, des colonnes et des bâtiments déjà à moitié détruits.

Soudain, un petit escadron de rôdeurs arriva à la rencontre du groupe de Faramir.

« Nous ne pourrons tenir le siège plus longtemps, ils sont trop nombreux ! » dit leur meneur, un homme âgé.

Soudain, une pierre passa au-dessus d'eux en sifflant et s'abattit sur un bâtiment dans leur dos. Des décombres leur foncèrent dessus, quand un bouclier invisible se forma et fit tomber les rochers sur le côté.

Faramir se tourna vers quelqu'un au loin et poussa une exclamation.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, Genesis ! » dit-il à celui qui avait accompli ce tour.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu débordé ! »

Frodon et Sam froncèrent des sourcils. L'homme qui avait répondu et courait vers eux était différent des rôdeurs et des soldats du Gondor.

Il portait un étrange manteau rouge, et un uniforme que les Hobbits n'avaient jamais vu. Il portait une épée de la même couleur dans sa main. Même ses cheveux couleur de feu détonnaient avec ceux des gondoriens qui étaient tous bruns. Sentant leur regard, le jeune homme posa ses yeux d'un bleu électrique sur eux en fronçant des sourcils.

« Faramir ? Qui sont-ils ? » demanda le jeune homme, fronçant le nez de dégoût à la vue de Gollum.

« Menez ces deux-là à mon père, dit-il en désignant Sam et Frodon. Dites-lui que Faramir lui envoie un magnifique présent. Une arme qui changera le cours de l'histoire du Gondor dans cette guerre », dit Faramir avec fierté.

Le jeune homme roux fronça des sourcils, mais obéit et s'approcha des semi-hommes. Les rôdeurs poussèrent ceux-ci vers lui, quand Sam se tourna brutalement vers Faramir.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Boromir ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé avec votre frère ? Il a essayé de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon. Il a essayé de le tuer ! Après avoir fait le serment de le protéger ! L'Anneau a rendu fou votre frère ! » martela Sam.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration pendant quelques secondes, quand quelqu'un hurla : « ATTENTION ! »

Une pierre tomba sur une tour près du groupe, obligeant chacun de ses membres à reculer. Seul Frodon n'avait pas réagi. Il semblait en transe, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Monsieur Frodon ? » demanda Sam.

« Ils sont ici… Ils arrivent » dit le semi-homme.

Soudain, des hurlements stridents retentirent.

« LES NAZGÛLS ! » cria Faramir.

Les spectres, montés sur des chauve-souris géantes, fondirent sur le champ de bataille. Leurs montures piquèrent au ras du sol et remontèrent avec des hommes dans leurs griffes, qu'elles laissèrent retomber dans le vide.

Faramir saisit les Hobbits par les cols de leur cape et fit signe à Genesis de le suivre. Ce dernier les suivit jusqu'à une maison qui n'était pas encore détruite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sitôt enfermés dans le bastion, les hommes s'étaient précipités pour barricader la porte. En plus de la poutre utilisée habituellement pour bloquer les battants, ils avaient ajouté des bancs pour les bloquer. Les tables servant à se nourrir ou écrire furent renversées, leur contenu se brisant au sol, avant d'être entassées devant les portes pour mieux les bloquer.

Les deux seules personnes qui ne participaient pas à l'effort général étaient Théoden et Gamelin.

« La forteresse est tombée ! Tout est fini », dit le roi.

Occupé à appuyer de tout son poids avec d'autres hommes contre la barricade, Sephiroth se tourna vers le roi avec l'envie furieuse de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Aragorn et Legolas se précipitèrent pour prendre un banc.

« Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! Ils sont morts en la défendant. Et ils la défendent encore ! » dit le rôdeur en lâchant un banc, furieux.

Une fois la porte suffisamment bien barricadée, les guerriers reculèrent. Aragorn se tourna vers la porte menant à l'accès aux grottes.

« N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour faire sortir les femmes et les enfants ? » demanda Aragorn à Gamelin.

Ce dernier fixait son roi dépressif.

« Existe-t-il une autre issue ? » insista le rôdeur, à bout.

« Il existe un passage. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les urukhaïs sont trop nombreux » finit par répondre Gamelin.

Un nouveau coup contre la porte retentit.

« Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps ! » dit Miriel.

Fatigué, Sephiroth baissa la tête. Il avait arrêté de saigner, mais l'explosion l'avait bien affaibli. Tout son corps était en pleine régénération, mais il ne pouvait arrêter le combat.

Miriel était à bout, elle se tenait adossée au mur et avait les yeux fermés. Legolas se tenait près d'elle, adossé au mur lui aussi avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Lithariel était affalée par terre, son épée serrée dans son poing et les yeux fermés. Elle semblait faire un effort pour ne pas s'évanouir. Boromir se tenait debout près d'elle et serrait les poings de frustration, ses yeux fixés sur la porte qui tremblait sous les assauts des urukhaïs. Appuyé sur sa hache, Gimli avait la tête baissée, l'air défait.

Ils étaient tous à bout, et pas que physiquement.

« Dites aux femmes et aux enfants de l'emprunter. Et barricadez l'entrée ! » dit Aragorn en poussant Gamelin vers l'entrée des cavernes.

« Tant de morts. Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ? » demanda Théoden.

Aragorn s'approcha de Miriel et ses compagnons.

« Sephiroth, Miriel, vous pouvez lancer des sorts de soin sur tous les blessés en quelques minutes ? »

Surpris par cette question, Sephiroth baissa les yeux vers son bras où brillaient faiblement des matérias, puis hocha de la tête.

« Oui, on peut… » dit Miriel, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Bien, alors faites-le vite… Pendant ce temps, Lithariel, Boromir, dites aux hommes d'aller chercher les chevaux. »

« Compris », dit le capitaine du Gondor tout en aidant la princesse Nùrnen à se redresser.

Aragorn prit l'air résolu puis se tourna vers le roi.

« Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre. »

Théoden s'approcha.

« Pour la mort et la gloire. »

« Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple ! » répliqua le rôdeur.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

« Le soleil se lève », dit Gimli.

Aragorn leva la tête vers l'une des meurtrières de la forteresse. En effet, les rayons de l'astre du jour perçaient à travers l'ouverture. Les paroles de Gandalf lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Attendez ma venue à l'aube du 5e jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est._ »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Théoden s'était approché de lui avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sort d'un cauchemar.

« Oui. Oui ! Le Cor de Helm, mes amis… va retentir dans le Gouffre… une dernière fois ! » dit-il sur un ton ferme.

« Oui ! » dit Gimli, avant de grimper l'escalier menant à la tour où se trouvait le cor.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la porte plus fort. Un des bancs céda sous l'assaut et tomba au sol.

Théoden posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

« Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble », dit-il.

Une fois les quelques blessés soignés, chacun monta sur un cheval et, armé de son épée, regarda la porte qui subissait de nouveaux coups.

« Cruauté, réveille-toi ! Qu'importe le sang. Qu'importe la ruine. Et que l'aube soit rouge ! » dit Théoden en mettant son casque.

Le Cor de Helm retentit. Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, le soleil entra dans le bastion par les meurtrières. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître les monstres de Saroumane.

« En avant, Eorlingas ! » cria Théoden.

Poussant d'ultimes cris guerriers, les cavaliers lancèrent leurs chevaux à l'assaut de l'envahisseur. Ces derniers, déstabilisés par cet ultime acte de bravoure, se laissèrent renverser et piétiner par les chevaux.

Tout en continuant de galoper, les cavaliers frappèrent tous les monstres qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la sortie de la forteresse puis descendirent la chaussée en taillant dans le tas. Les urukhaïs grouillaient autour d'eux, mais nul ne se laissa impressionner et chacun continua de frapper, couper, trancher tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'eux.

Soudain, un hennissement retentit depuis le haut de la falaise sur la droite. Tous levèrent la tête et virent Gandalf monté sur Gripoil.

« Gandalf ! » dit Aragorn.

Le magicien hocha de la tête. Toute l'armée ennemie se tourna dans la direction de ce cavalier inattendu.

« Sire Théoden fait face seul », dit Gandalf.

Éomer apparut près de lui.

« Pas seul. Rohirrims ! »

Une véritable armée de cavaliers du Rohan apparut derrière le jeune homme.

« Éomer ! » dit Théoden, heureux.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux en voyant une monture différente des autres en première ligne : un warg. Et il était monté par un nain couvert de cicatrices.

« Torvin ?! » dirent Miriel et Lithariel, qui l'avaient reconnu elles aussi.

« POUR LE ROI ! » cria Éomer, donnant le signal de l'attaque.

Avec des cris de rage, l'armée se mit en branle et descendit la falaise au grand galop. Le bruit des sabots martelant le sol, les cris des hommes et les hennissements des chevaux devint assourdissant. Gandalf brandit haut son bâton. Une puissante lumière en sortit, éblouissant les urukhaïs. La lumière du soleil acheva de les aveugler.

Le choc entre les deux armées fut violent. Le combat reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois, il était mené avec espoir et triomphe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Protégez-les ! Surtout, qu'ils restent bien cachés ! » dit Faramir, avant de courir dans la rue, vers ses hommes.

Genesis fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester en retrait, mais tant pis. Il se tourna vers les deux semi-hommes et les regarda avec interrogation. D'où sortaient-ils, ceux-là ?

Sam le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il avait une idée de qui il était.

« Vous êtes… Genesis Rhapsodos ? Un ami de mam'selle Miriel ? » dit-il avec espoir.

Surpris, Genesis haussa un sourcil.

« C'est moi, oui. Vous connaissez Miriel ? »

« Oh oui ! C'est notre amie ! Hein, m'sieur Frodon ? M'sieur Frodon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Frodon s'était brusquement mis en marche vers la sortie, et se mit en marche à travers la rue sans regarder personne.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?! » cria Sam, affolé.

Ignorant son ami, Frodon monta jusqu'à une muraille et là, il regarda un nazgûl ailé s'approcher de lui. Avec l'air extatique, Frodon présenta l'anneau dans sa direction et tendit le doigt pour le mettre.

Posté un peu plus loin près d'un bâtiment, Faramir aperçut le manège de Frodon et prit l'air stupéfait. Mais enfin, que faisait donc le Hobbit ?

Soudain, Sam apparut derrière Frodon et le ceintura, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

Genesis surgit devant le nazgûl, son aile noire déployée dans son dos, et lança plusieurs boules de feu sur le monstre et son cavalier. Posté un peu plus loin en arrière, Faramir tira une flèche qui atteignit le monstre à la poitrine.

Genesis regarda le monstre s'enfuir en criant de douleur, puis piqua vers le bas de l'escalier que les Hobbits dégringolaient.

Sitôt en bas, Frodon se redressa et, dans un cri de rage, brandit Dard. Il planta la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de Sam qui, choqué, resta immobile.

Stupéfait, Genesis atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux et les regarda sans comprendre. Son regard se posa sur le bijou qui pendait au cou du Hobbit. Il sentit la magie que dégageait l'objet et fronça le nez. Cela lui rappelait la magie du sorcier noir, qui avait tenté d'enlever Miriel sur Gaïa quand elle était enfant.

« C'est moi ! Votre Sam ! Vous ne reconnaissez plus votre Sam ? » gémit le Hobbit.

Lentement, Frodon reprit ses esprits. Reculant, il lâcha son épée et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui en haletant. Il ne pouvait croire lui-même ce qui venait de se passer. Il… Il avait failli tuer Sam. L'espace d'un instant, il avait complètement oublié qui était son ami, celui avec qui il avait grandi en Comté, celui qui était venu plusieurs fois dans son jardin, sous sa fenêtre, pour écouter les histoires que Bilbon lui racontait.

Lentement, Sam se redressa en portant la main à son cou.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, Sam ! » dit Frodon dans un souffle.

« Je sais ! C'est injuste… D'ailleurs, on ne devrait même pas être là ! Pourtant, on y est… » gémit le Hobbit en regardant par une fenêtre le spectre ailé s'éloigner dans les airs.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. Le ciel grondait toujours au-dessus du Mordor, mais le nazgûl semblait volontiers s'y diriger, comme si ces ténèbres lui offriraient asile. Sam reprit la parole sans se tourner vers Frodon.

« C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, m'sieur Frodon. Celles qui importaient vraiment. Celles où il y avait danger et ténèbres. Parfois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin, car elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme il était, avec tout le mal qui s'y était passé ? Mais en fin de compte, elle ne fait que passer, cette ombre. Même les ténèbres doivent passer. Un jour nouveau viendra. Et lorsque le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus éclatant ! C'était ces histoires dont on se souvenait et qui signifiaient tellement. Même lorsqu'on était trop petit pour comprendre. Mais je crois, m'sieur Frodon, que je comprends… Je sais maintenant que les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente-six occasions de se retourner, mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose. »

« En quoi avons-nous foi, Sam ? » dit Frodon.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Gollum les avait rejoints, les mains toujours liées, mais semblait désemparé. Genesis écoutait en silence, l'air impénétrable. Sam se pencha pour aider Frodon à se relever.

« Il y a du bon en ce monde, monsieur Frodon. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre ! »

Genesis baissa la tête. Ce discours lui rappelait tant de choses en lesquelles il avait crues, il y avait fort longtemps… Il avait l'impression d'entendre Angeal, quand ce dernier tentait de les raisonner, lui et Sephiroth, lorsque l'un d'eux perdait foi en une bataille ou un combat trop dur… Ou encore Zack, quand ce dernier l'avait combattu, à l'époque où il était un soldat renégat de la Shinra…

Faramir finit par les rejoindre avec quelques rôdeurs.

« Frodon Sacquet… Je crois qu'enfin, nous nous comprenons », dit-il sur un ton solennel.

L'un des capitaines des rôdeurs s'approcha de lui.

« Vous connaissez les lois de votre pays ! Les lois de votre père ! Vous perdrez la vie si vous les laissez partir ! »

Genesis secoua la tête puis s'approcha en posant une main sur chacun des semi-hommes.

« Inutile d'en arriver là. Moi, je ne suis pas du Gondor. Ces lois ne me concernent pas… Attention, on s'accroche ! »

Ceinturant les Hobbits, il déploya son aile noire et prit son envol. Faramir le regarda s'envoler avec un léger sourire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le plus gros de l'armée de Saroumane avait été vaincu, mais ce qui en restait avait opté pour la fuite loin du Gouffre de Helm.

Les cavaliers vainqueurs voulurent les poursuivre, mais Éomer les arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient en bordure de la forêt. Une forêt que Sephiroth ne se rappelait pas avoir vue en arrivant ici…

« Restez loin de la forêt ! N'approchez pas des arbres ! » dit le capitaine du Rohan.

Sephiroth ne comprit pas la raison de cet ordre, quand il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible : les arbres de la forêt se mirent à bouger. On entendit bientôt un concert de craquements et de chocs, ainsi que des cris d'agonie et de souffrance de la part des urukhaïs.

La bataille était finie. Is avaient gagné.

Enfin, tous purent revenir au bastion tranquillement. Les portes des cavernes s'ouvrirent. Aragorn s'approcha d'Eowyn. Cette dernière le regarda avec l'air incrédule puis, folle de joie de le revoir en vie, le serra dans ses bras.

Miriel se tourna vers Legolas. Ce dernier lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille se laissa couler contre le prince et noua les bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un petit bisou, mais il avait déjà donné son feu vert à Legolas pour qu'il sorte avec sa fille, alors…

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui donner un coup de coude au niveau de la cuisse. Il vit que Torvin s'était approché de lui sans crier gare.

« Eh bien, général ! On s'endort juste après la bataille ? »

« Ravi de vous revoir aussi, Torvin ! » grinça le jeune homme en passant brièvement la main sur la zone endolorie.

« Eh bien, maître nain ! Où étiez-vous passé ? » dit Lithariel en s'approchant avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai atterri au nord du Rohan, au beau milieu du campement de l'armée d'Éomer. Ils ont halluciné en me voyant tomber du ciel en pleine nuit, vous auriez vu leur tête ! Heureusement, Gandalf est arrivé quelques minutes après pour me sauver la mise, même si j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul. Et vous, alors ? Vous êtes tous là ? Il ne manque personne ? »

Si, il manquait une personne… Lithariel sentit le malaise de Sephiroth et lui prit doucement le bras.

« Genesis va bien, j'en suis sûre… Nous avons tous atterri à un endroit où nous avons reçu de l'aide. Je suis sûre que les valars veillent sur votre ami, Sephiroth. »

Le jeune homme hésita, puis acquiesça avec un sourire. Lithariel parut surprise.

« Je rêve ou vous acceptez de croire en l'espoir, maintenant ? Vous allez bien, général ? » dit la princesse avec l'air faussement inquiet, en posant une main sur le front du jeune homme.

Boromir et Miriel s'approchèrent avec l'air intrigué par la discussion.

« Eh, allez-y doucement ! Je me suis pris une tonne d'explosifs en pleine face pendant la bataille », dit Sephiroth à la princesse de Nùrnen.

Lithariel fit glisser sa main pour l'enlever, mais le jeune homme la rattrapa et la tint serrée contre sa poitrine. Tous deux se fixèrent un instant, quand le sifflement d'une flèche les sortit de leur intermède.

Ils se tournèrent vers Gimli. Ce dernier se tenait assis sur un urukhaï mort avec une pipe à la main, face à Legolas qui tenait encore son arc tendu vers lui. Une flèche était plantée dans le corps du monstre, pile entre les jambes du nain.

« Quarante-trois ! » dit le prince de Mirkwood, tout content.

« Il était déjà mort ! » protesta Gimli.

« Il bougeait encore. »

« Il bougeait encore… parce que ma hache est plantée dans son système nerveux ! » dit le nain en saisissant le manche de la hache en question, faisant bouger les membres du cadavre.

Boromir éclata de rire face à cette scène, tandis que Miriel et Sephiroth levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. C'est rassurant… » dit Boromir avec un sourire amusé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les Hobbits bougeaient dans les bras de Genesis, essayant de trouver une position confortable malgré les acrobaties du Soldat qui esquivait des pierres de catapulte.

« Waouh ! Eh, doucement ! » dit Sam en plein looping.

« Arrêtez de gigoter ! Je sais ce que je fais », dit Genesis en se redressant.

Frodon était trop soufflé pour parler ou bouger.

« Mais vous venez d'où, comme ça ? Et Miriel ne nous a jamais dit que les gens de Gaïa pouvaient voler ! » dit Sam.

« Je suis… différent. Et vous, comment connaissez-vous Miriel ? Elle va bien ? »

Les Hobbits échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Vous demanderez à Faramir, on lui a déjà tout raconté avant de venir ici », dit Frodon sur un ton las.

Genesis fronça des sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Après un quart d'heure de vol à travers les ruines, il les déposa près d'une bâtisse inondée, avec une ouverture donnant sur un égout.

Faramir se tenait déjà là, avec Gollum toujours en laisse.

« Vous avez fait vite, dites donc ! » dit Genesis en atterrissant avec les Hobbits.

« Je vous l'ai dit : c'est vous qui prenez votre temps », dit le rôdeur sur un ton taquin.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il désigna l'entrée aux Hobbits.

« Ces anciens égouts mènent aux abords de la cité. Une fois dehors, vous trouverez refuge dans les bois », dit le capitaine du Gondor.

« Capitaine Faramir… Vous avez prouvé votre valeur, m'sieur ! La meilleure qui soit », dit Sam.

« La Comté doit être un grand royaume, maître Gamegie, où les jardiniers y sont tenus en haute estime », dit Faramir. « Quelle route prendrez-vous, une fois dans les bois ? »

« Gollum dit qu'il existe un passage près de Minas Morgul, qui monte dans les montagnes », dit Frodon.

« Cirith Ungol ? »

Saisissant la créature par le cou, Faramir le coinça contre le mur.

« Est-ce ainsi qu'on le nomme ? »

« Non ! Noooon… Oui ! » gémit Gollum.

« Frodon, on dit qu'une sombre terreur hante les cols de Minas Morgul. N'y allez pas ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin ! Le maître veut aller au Mordor, alors nous devons essayer ! »

« Je le dois », confirma le semi-homme.

Lâchant Gollum, Faramir se tourna vers le Hobbit avec une lueur de respect dans les yeux.

« Allez-y, Frodon. Avec toute la bienveillance des Hommes ! »

« Merci. »

Acquiesçant, Frodon s'engagea dans le conduit avec Sam. Faramir saisit à nouveau Gollum par le cou.

« Puisse la mort te saisir rapidement si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

Une fois relâché, Gollum lui lança un regard mauvais avant de suivre les Hobbits dans le passage.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous commettez une erreur en les laissant partir avec cette horreur ? » dit Genesis, les bras croisés.

« Vous voulez les suivre ? Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez libre de partir, malgré les paroles de mon père à Minas Tirith », dit Faramir avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Genesis haussa des épaules et fit volte-face avec l'air blasé.

« Et vous laisser gérer seul la pagaille qui règne ici ? Vous ne tiendriez pas une journée sans mon aide ! »

Puis, sans laisser à Faramir le temps de répondre, il s'envola. Le rôdeur le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, puis s'éloigna à son tour en secouant la tête.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Genesis était ici et, malgré son air indifférent et blasé, le jeune homme avait vite sympathisé avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur une crête face à la chaîne de montagnes noires du Mordor, un groupe de cavaliers regardait le ciel noir et zébré d'éclairs rouges.

« Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible et son châtiment immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu commence », dit Gandalf.

Miriel jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard en souriant. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Aragorn et Boromir regardaient l'horizon avec espoir. Lithariel, Torvin, Gimli, Théoden, Eomer et Legolas avaient l'air calme et prêt à affronter la suite des évènements.

Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille ignorait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais elle savait qu'après ces épreuves passées, ils y arriveraient tous ensemble.

« Tous nos espoirs reposent désormais sur deux jeunes Hobbits, quelque part dans les régions désertes », conclut le magicien.


	34. De surprenantes déclarations

_Merci à **Luna dans les** **Étoiles**, **Juliefanfic**, **Monaysa**, **Cihanethyste** et **Orellia** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**De surprenantes déclarations  
**

La forêt de Fangorn respirait le danger.

Le petit groupe de cavaliers qui la traversait n'était guère à l'aise au milieu de ces arbres grondants.

Gandalf menait la marche d'un air assuré, Théoden et Eomer juste derrière lui.

Aragorn et Boromir jetaient parfois des coups d'œil inquiets aux arbres qui grondaient lorsqu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

Miriel et Legolas regardaient avec curiosité, presque émerveillement la forêt.

Gimli semblait mal à l'aise.

Sephiroth regardait les arbres avec méfiance. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Miriel, quand elle n'était qu'une fillette de quatre ans. À cette époque, elle avait donné de la force à un arbre qui avait envahi le laboratoire d'Hojo où elle était retenue prisonnière. Il n'avait guère envie de se risquer à toucher un arbre, de peur de revivre le combat mental qu'il avait mené avec lui qui voulait protéger l'elfe sur Gaïa.

Moins d'un mètre derrière lui, Lithariel semblait elle-même sur ses gardes, une main sur les rênes de son cheval, l'autre sur le manche de son épée dans son fourreau.

Torvin n'était pas venu avec eux, car il avait décidé, après la bataille au Gouffre de Helm, de repartir pour les Montagnes Bleues. Le nain était par nature un chasseur solitaire, la proximité avec tant de monde ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Et il voulait trouver un autre gros gibier à chasser, maintenant qu'il était de retour sur Arda.

Bientôt, les cavaliers quittèrent la forêt pour arriver devant un mur d'enceinte brisé. De l'autre côté, ils pouvaient voir la tour d'Orthanc qui se dressait vers le ciel.

« Bienvenue, gentes dames et messeigneurs, en Isengard ! » clama Merry, debout sur le mur, une pipe à la main.

Miriel eut un grand sourire en le voyant. Pippin se tenait assis près de lui, fumant également la pipe et une chope de bière à la main.

Tandis que les autres souriaient ou regardaient les Hobbits avec surprise, Gimli poussa un cri de colère.

« Oh, jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés ! Et vous ne pensez qu'à… à festoyer et à fumer ! »

« Nous sommes assis, sur le champ de la victoire, goûtant un repos bien mérité. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux », dit Pippin.

« Le porc salé ? » demanda le nain, fort intéressé.

« Humpf ! Les Hobbits », rumina Gandalf.

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui a pris le contrôle de l'Isengard », dit Merry.

« Vous avez donc mené vos propres combats, les amis ? » dit Miriel.

Les Hobbits se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix et parurent surpris puis heureux en la voyant.

« Miriel ?! » dit Merry.

« Vous êtes revenue ! » s'écria Pippin.

Délaissant leur nourriture, les Hobbits sautèrent du mur et se précipitèrent vers elle. Miriel se dépêcha de sauter de cheval pour courir vers eux. Elle se mit à genoux en leur tendant les bras. Elle fut renversée par les deux Hobbits au sol.

« Holà ! Doucement, les gars ! Je sors juste d'une grande bataille, je suis pleine de courbatures. Allez-y mollo ! » dit l'elfe.

« Non, pas de pitié pour vous ! » dit Merry.

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre pendant des semaines ! » dit Pippin.

« Allons, mes amis ! Ayez pitié d'une pauvre dame sans défense ! » dit Boromir, en riant aux éclats.

Les Hobbits levèrent la tête et poussèrent de nouveaux cris de joie.

« Boromir ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

Le Gondorien descendit de cheval et, riant aux éclats, fut lui aussi renversé par les deux semi-hommes. Tous regardèrent la scène avec des sourires attendris et amusés.

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas descendirent de cheval pour venir saluer leurs deux amis. Finalement, Gandalf décida que le roi Théoden, Eomer, Gamelin et lui iraient inspecter l'avant tandis que les autres pourraient se reposer un peu et profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Tandis les quatre cavaliers s'éloignaient, les Hobbits remarquèrent les deux derniers arrivants, qui étaient descendus de cheval sans pour autant s'approcher.

« Aragorn ? Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda Pippin curieux.

« Oh, veuillez nous pardonner, nous manquons à tous nos devoirs. Les amis, voici Lithariel, fille de Marwen et princesse héritière du trône de Nùrnen. Elle et son peuple nous ont été d'un grand secours lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm », dit Aragorn.

La jeune femme s'approcha et inclina la tête avec un sourire poli. Ses yeux dévisageaient les deux hobbits avec curiosité.

« Ma mère m'avait dit autrefois que les semi-hommes auraient un rôle déterminant dans le futur de ce monde. Je n'y ai jamais cru, mais quand je vois dans quel état se trouve l'Isengard… Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante d'avoir vaincu ce maudit magicien, après tout ce qu'il a fait à mon peuple ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous, ma dame », dit Merry en s'inclinant.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer », dit Pippin en exécutant le même geste.

« Et enfin, voici Sephiroth, le père adoptif de Miriel », finit Aragorn.

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les Hobbits en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Malgré leur réaction, Sephiroth garda un air impassible. Les deux Hobbits le regardèrent un moment sans y croire, avant de s'approcher de lui avec l'air curieux.

« Vous venez du monde dont Miriel nous a parlé ? Gaïa ? » dit Merry.

« C'est ça », dit l'ex-Soldat.

« … Vous avez des matérias sur vous ? »

« Pippin ! » dit Miriel.

« Parce que Miriel nous a juste laissé celles de soin, et on aurait aimé en avoir d'autres, plus puissantes ! Vous en avez, dites ? »

Sephiroth ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant l'attitude du semi-homme. On aurait dit deux enfants quémandant de nouveaux jouets.

« Dites donc, jeunes coquins, nous aussi on a des questions ! Pour commencer, où avez-vous trouvé la nourriture ? » dit Gimli.

Tout contents, les hobbits les conduisirent au garde-manger de Saroumane. Là, ils racontèrent leurs aventures à leurs compagnons.

Une fois leur histoire finie, Miriel dut raconter aux deux Hobbits ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa chute dans la Moria. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le silence dura un moment.

Finalement, Pippin prit la parole.

« Vous savez, Miriel, j'ai essayé de vous faire revenir quand on était tous en Lothlorien. Je me sentais personnellement coupable de ce qui s'était passé, alors… »

Miriel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est du passé, Pippin. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis et nous avons gagné une grande victoire face à notre ennemi. Alors arrêtons de broyer du noir, d'accord ? »

« Bien dit ! Je déteste broyer du noir pendant le repas, ça gâte le goût de la bière ! » dit Gimli.

Tous eurent un léger sourire en entendant cela. Gandalf et les rohirrims ne tardèrent pas à revenir.

« Venez tous. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion avec Saroumane » dit le magicien.

Chacun remonta sur son cheval. Aragorn prit Pippin derrière lui. Boromir prit Merry.

Le groupe se mit en route à travers l'Isengard inondé. Il fallut tout de même effectuer quelques détours pour éviter des zones où l'eau était trop profonde pour les chevaux.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé en apercevant les Ents.

Sephiroth avait déjà entendu Miriel lui parler d'eux quand elle était enfant. Mais il n'y avait jamais cru. Et maintenant qu'il les regardait, il n'en revenait pas. On aurait dit des arbres qui avaient tenté de se changer en humains sans grand succès. Grands, avec des bras et des jambes couverts d'écorce et de feuilles, ils fixaient les nouveaux venus de leurs yeux dorés comme des perles d'ambre. Ils se mouvaient plutôt lentement et produisaient des craquements à chaque mouvement.

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Gandalf.

« Jeune Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je maîtrise. Mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour », dit le vieil Ent.

Aragorn leva la tête vers la tour.

« Montrez-vous », dit-il dans un murmure empli de menaces.

« Prudence ! Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux », dit Gandalf.

« Roh, coupons-lui la tête et qu'on en finisse ! » dit Gimli.

« Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle », dit Gandalf.

Soudain, une voix retentit depuis le haut de la Tour. Sephiroth se crispa. Il sentait une magie étrange dans cette voix, comme une sorte de langueur… Cela lui rappelait désagréablement Jenova, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui parler à Nibelheim, avant qu'il cède à son contrôle.

Levant les yeux comme tous les autres, il aperçut un vieil homme au sommet de la tour.

Il portait un habit blanc ressemblant à celui de Gandalf, mais sale et déchiré. Sa barbe et ses longs cheveux étaient en désordre. Il s'appuyait contre son bâton de magicien comme s'il était fatigué. Gimli regarda alternativement Gandalf et Saroumane puis hocha de la tête.

« Semblables et dissemblables », dit le nain.

Sephiroth se souvint alors des explications que Miriel lui avait données sur les magiciens de la Terre du Milieu. À l'origine, Saroumane était le magicien blanc, l'incarnation de la magie pure. Et Gandalf juste un mage gris, d'un rang inférieur. Pourtant, en les regardant, il se dit que Gimli avait raison. Gandalf avait un statut de mage blanc rayonnant, tandis que Saroumane incarnait le pouvoir souillé, affaibli par les ténèbres.

« Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden. Et vous avez quand même fait la paix, après cela. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ? »

« Nous ferons la paix, répondit Théoden. Nous ferons la paix… lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold ! Et des enfants qui y gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor, seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez au sommet d'un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux… Nous aurons la paix ! » dit le roi du Rohan d'une voix grondant de colère.

« Gibets et corbeaux… vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner : les clefs d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clefs de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ! »

« Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté maintes vies. Des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi », dit Gandalf.

Saroumane haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Alors, vous êtes venus en quête d'informations. J'en ai pour vous. »

Avec un sourire machiavélique, il brandit son Palantir. Tous retinrent leur souffle. La boule de cristal noire semblait renfermer une flamme menaçante, comme une créature de feu qui rugissait.

« Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. »

Gandalf donna une petite tape à Gripoil, qui s'avança plus près de la tour.

« Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous savez déjà cela, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? »

Les Hobbits baissèrent les yeux avec l'air désespéré.

« Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur puisse un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi », poursuivit le magicien.

Aragorn fusilla Saroumane du regard.

« Ce n'est plus à vous de décider qui mérite d'être roi. Aragorn est digne de la couronne du Gondor. Les portes de Minas Tirith lui seront grandes ouvertes, j'en fais le serment ! » répliqua Boromir.

« Oh, vraiment ? Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, fils de Denethor ? J'ai vu votre père. Il n'est plus que l'ombre du grand homme qu'il était autrefois. Ne vous a-t-il pas envoyé à Fondcombe pour dérober l'Unique ? Que vaut la parole d'un traître qui a tenté de tuer un de ses soi-disant amis pour lui voler l'Anneau ? Nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et moi. Nous avons tous deux trahi ceux qui étaient nos alliés. Vous n'êtes que le fils d'un lâche qui se cache dans sa tour et laisse son peuple dépérir en attendant que l'ennemi lui porte le coup fatal ! Alors quelle valeur a votre parole ? »

Le visage de Boromir s'assombrissait à mesure que Saroumane parlait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Aragorn lui lança un regard en coin. Le capitaine du Gondor avait le même air sombre et défait que lorsqu'il avait reçu trois flèches d'urukhaï et manqué de mourir. Lithariel en eut assez. La jeune femme prit la parole.

« Il a peut-être commis des erreurs, mais il a fini par se ressaisir et se battre avec honneur pour une cause réellement juste, contrairement à vous ! Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir, Saroumane ! Vos prétendues visions et vos précieux secrets ne sont que des mensonges que l'ennemi vous a envoyés pour vous affaiblir, et vous avez eu la bêtise de céder », dit la jeune femme.

Le magicien se tourna vers elle et eut un rictus méprisant.

« Ne serait-ce pas la fille de la Reine du Rivage ? Comment se porte votre mère, dame Lithariel ? »

« Mieux, maintenant que vous êtes hors d'état de nuire, misérable parasite ! »

« Parasite ? Votre mère m'avait demandé de l'aide, elle désirait davantage de pouvoirs pour protéger votre peuple. Je n'ai fait que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Vous avez pris possession de son corps et empoisonné son esprit ! Vous avez failli la tuer. Et vous avez essayé de voler l'esprit du seigneur Celebrimbor que Talion abritait en lui, pour avoir le contrôle d'une armée d'orques. À cause de vous, ma mère est affaiblie. Elle n'a plus que quelques années à vivre ! » cria la jeune femme.

« Lithariel… » dit Théoden, stupéfait.

Miriel et tous les autres regardèrent la jeune femme avec surprise. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu cette histoire. Lithariel évita leurs regards et se focalisa sur Saroumane, qui la dévisageait toujours avec un sourire cruel depuis le sommet de sa tour.

« Votre mère a fait un choix. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences, je n'y peux rien. »

« C'est faux ! Vous pouvez la soigner. Je… » dit Lithariel.

Miriel posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui. Il ne nous aidera pas. Il se délecte de votre souffrance. Ne lui accordez pas ce plaisir. »

« Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas la dernière survivante de la lignée de Fëanor ? Meldamiriel… » dit Saroumane.

« Je ne suis pas venue perdre mon temps en vaines discussions avec vous, esclave de Sauron ! » répliqua Miriel.

À ces mots, tous parurent retrouver un peu le moral et relevèrent fièrement la tête.

« Tu te trompes, jeune fille. Je ne suis l'esclave de personne. J'ai monté ma propre armée et instauré ma puissance en Isengard. »

« Oh, alors vous faisiez semblant d'être ami avec Sauron ? Vous êtes vraiment un traitre à part entière ! »

« Cela vaut mieux que le sort qu'a connu ton père, Celebrimbor, avant de mourir. »

Les mains de Miriel se crispèrent sur ses rênes.

« Mon père a combattu Sauron jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il est mort en héros ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Oh, c'est ce que la Dame du Bois Doré t'a raconté ? Quelle concision ! Vous ne lui avez donc pas raconté l'histoire en détail, Gandalf ? »

Miriel tourna la tête vers son ami magicien. Ce dernier baissa les yeux avec l'air soudain fatigué.

« Gandalf ? De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Allons, Gandalf ! Vous avez osé lui cacher de telles choses ? Je ne peux y croire ! Ce que votre cher ami ne vous a pas dit, dame elfe, c'est que votre père n'est pas mort tout de suite au Mordor. Il y a vécu, ou plutôt survécu quelques mois. Sauron l'a forcé à finir la création de son Anneau, pour qu'il ait une volonté propre, qui le rendrait différent des autres anneaux de pouvoir et plus fort. Celebrimbor a profité du moment où Sauron avait ôté l'Unique de son doigt pour s'en emparer. Votre père a utilisé l'Anneau pour prendre le contrôle du Mordor et il est devenu une chose plus sombre et plus terrible que Sauron lui-même ! »

Miriel devint pâle comme la mort.

« Vous mentez ! Jamais mon père n'aurait fait ça. Il était du côté de la Lumière ! »

« Oh, il l'était au début, oui. Mais quand il a appris que Sauron avait massacré toute sa famille et son peuple, il a cédé au sombre pouvoir de l'Unique. Il a même envoyé un message aux habitants du Mordor, gravé dans le mithril sur le mur d'une forteresse d'orques. Il voulait devenir le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais au moment d'affronter Sauron, l'Unique l'a trahi et est revenu de lui-même au doigt du Seigneur Ténébreux. Votre père n'a pu résister au pouvoir de Sauron. Il est mort comme un faible et un lâche ! »

« Gandalf… Dites-moi que c'est faux ! » gémit Miriel.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Il cherche à te manipuler », dit Sephiroth en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« La manipuler ? Elle est bien bonne ! Qui êtes-vous pour dire qui ment ou dit la vérité, Sephiroth ? N'avez-vous pas vous-même tenté détruire tout un monde parce que vous avez cru les mensonges d'une créature qui prétendait être votre mère ? »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi, vieux fou ! » répliqua le jeune homme, énervé.

« Oh si, je sais bien des choses ! Le palantir me permet de voir plus loin que les limites d'Arda. Les brèches que l'anneau de Miriel a créées entre ce monde et le vôtre m'ont permis de voir des choses incroyables. Je connais la vérité sur votre passé, Sephiroth. Je sais même où se trouve votre vraie mère, Lucrécia Crescent. »

Sephiroth sentit sa certitude vaciller.

« Je sais qu'elle est toujours coincée entre la vie et la mort, car elle sent que vous êtes toujours dans le monde des vivants. Elle vous voit sans cesse dans ses rêves. Si vous m'aidiez, je pourrais vous aider en retour. Ne voudriez-vous pas retourner sur Gaïa pour la voir ? Que croyez-vous ? Qu'en aidant ces gens, ils vous rendront la famille que le destin vous a cruellement arrachée dès votre naissance ? Gandalf se moque de vous. Il n'hésite pas à sacrifier ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux qu'il prétend aimer. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrés au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? »

Gandalf baissa tristement les yeux.

« Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le mener qu'à la mort. »

« C'en est assez ! Tirez ! Transpercez-lui la gorge avec une flèche ! » dit Gimli en tirant sur la cape de Legolas.

Ce dernier tendit lentement la main vers son carquois pour prendre une flèche, mais Gandalf l'arrêta.

« Non ! Descendez, Saroumane. Et votre vie sera épargnée ! » dit Gandalf.

« Je n'ai que faire de votre clémence ! » répliqua Saroumane, avant de pointer son bâton vers lui.

Une boule de feu fondit sur Gandalf. Tous eurent un geste de recul. Les flammes se dissipèrent, laissant apparaître Gandalf intact sur Gripoil.

« Saroumane… votre bâton est brisé ! » dit Gandalf.

Aussitôt, le bâton noir explosa dans la main du magicien déchu. Ce dernier regarda avec horreur les débris de son bâton au sol. Furieux, il fit volte-face et disparut vers le centre du toit.

Gandalf se tourna vers Théoden.

« Vous devez envoyer un message à tous nos alliés en Terre du Milieu. Nous devons savoir où et quand l'ennemi frappera ! » dit le magicien.

Pippin baissa les yeux vers l'eau. Il lui semblait voir quelque chose briller près du cheval d'Aragorn.

« Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, dit Sylvebarbe. Les arbres reviendront vivre ici. De jeunes arbres. Des arbres sauvages. »

Pippin sauta du cheval d'Aragorn et se mit à marcher vers la chose qui brillait sous l'eau.

« Pippin ! » dit le Rôdeur.

Pippin l'ignora et plongea les bras dans l'eau, en ressortant avec le palantir dans les mains.

« Par mon écorce ! » dit Sylvebarbe.

« Peregrin Toucque ! Donnez-moi ça, mon garçon. Allez, vite ! » dit Gandalf.

Le Hobbit hésita puis lui donna la grande sphère noire. Le magicien s'empressa de l'emballer dans sa cape. Il lança un regard méfiant au Hobbit puis fit volte-face.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons », dit-il.

Pippin lui lança un regard de reproche, puis prit la main d'Aragorn et remonta derrière lui sur Bregon. Le groupe se remit en route en direction d'Edoras.

Mais lorsque la nuit tomba, le groupe décida de faire une halte. Ils reprendrait la route le lendemain. Gandalf les mena jusqu'à une petite clairière dans la forêt, où tous descendirent de selle et s'installèrent autour d'un feu.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Miriel en eut bientôt assez. Elle se leva et s'éloigna du groupe. Legolas se leva et la suivit.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Lithariel. La jeune femme prit une direction différente des deux elfes. Sephiroth la regarda s'éloigner quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, qui lui adressa un regard encourageant.

« Allez la voir », dit-il.

Sephiroth hésita, puis se leva et prit le même chemin que la jeune femme.

Il la trouva adossée à un arbre quelques mètres plus loin, avec l'air sombre. Sans dire un mot, Sephiroth s'adossa à l'arbre près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! » dit Lithariel sur un ton exaspéré.

« Je sais », répondit simplement Sephiroth.

« Alors quoi ? Vous vous demandez comment m'exprimer de la compassion sans m'insulter ? Sachez que je n'en veux pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça non plus. Je n'ai même pas idée de ce que vous vivez, Lithariel. J'ignore ce que ça fait d'avoir une mère. »

Dans un soupir, la princesse de Nùrnen se laissa tomber sur une souche morte.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés en Lothlorien… La dame Galadriel a examiné ma mère. Elle a dit que même la médecine elfique ne pouvait pas la sauver. Ma mère le savait, elle m'a prévenue. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à venir ici pour combattre aux côtés de tout le monde, au Gouffre de Helm. »

« Vous vouliez forcer Saroumane à vous dire s'il existait un remède ? » devina Sephiroth.

« Oui. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Il n'y a pas de remède à ça. Pourtant, je pensais que si nous gagnions… Si je pouvais… Si… Je me berçais de faux espoirs », soupira la jeune femme.

« Lithariel, vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour ça. Si je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation avec Miriel, j'aurais pensé la même chose que vous. »

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement.

« Maintenant que la guerre contre l'Isengard est finie, je suppose que vous allez repartir ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Non, Sauron est toujours là. Il reste une menace. Et puis, où irions-nous, moi et mes guerriers ? La Lothlorien n'est pas notre royaume. »

« Vous ne voudriez pas profiter du temps qu'il vous reste en compagnie de votre mère ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit que nous nous reverrions lorsque tout ça sera fini… Elle ne m'a donné de détails sur comment ça se finirait, je ne sais pas si nous gagnerons ou non », ajouta-t-elle devant son regard interrogatif.

« Ah… »

Lithariel regarda un bref instant Sephiroth puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Et puis… Votre fille n'aimerait pas que je m'en aille. Elle dit que je lui suis d'une aide précieuse pour vous empêcher de broyer du noir. »

« Broyer du noir ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur sombre, généralement ! » répliqua Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Mmmm… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit », fit Lithariel.

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien, laissez tomber », dit la jeune femme en se levant.

« Mais enfin, expliquez-vous ? De quoi vous avez parlé, toutes les deux ? »

« De rien ! » dit-elle en reprenant le chemin du feu de camp, suivie par Sephiroth qui continuait de l'interroger.

« Non, je suis sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que Miriel a dit ? »

« Vous allez me laisser, oui… ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel s'arrêta une trentaine de mètres plus loin de la clairière et se laissa tomber sur la souche d'un arbre. Là, elle se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

Les mots de Saroumane tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Isengard. Ce qu'avait dit le magicien déchu était-il vrai ? Son père avait-il tenté de prendre le pouvoir en utilisant l'Unique ? Elle ne pouvait croire une telle chose !

Elle entendit un bruit de pas très léger et sut que Legolas l'avait suivie. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'a dit ce traître », dit le prince en s'arrêtant devant elle.

« Que dois-je croire, dans ce cas ? Ses propos rejoignent ceux de ton père. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Avant que tu m'aides à m'évader de ma cellule à Mirkwood, ton père m'avait imposé un second entretien privé. Il a insinué que mon père avait un rôle dans l'histoire de l'Unique. Que mon sort était plus lié à l'Anneau que je ne l'imaginais. »

« Cela ne signifie rien ! »

« Cela peut signifier n'importe quoi. Et quand je regarde l'histoire de mes ancêtres… Je me dis que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! »

« Tu te trompes ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec Fëanor. Curufin non plus. Ton père était conscient de leurs erreurs et a tenté de réparer les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis. »

« Et il a échoué. Pourquoi y arriverais-je, moi ? »

« Parce que tu es différente. »

« Quoi ? Parce que j'ai été adoptée par un humain ? Parce que j'ai vécu mon enfance dans un autre monde ? »

Legolas lui prit doucement, mais fermement les mains, l'obligeant à dégager son visage pour le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas la même vision du monde qu'eux. Fëanor était obnubilé par les silmarils et l'amertume à l'idée que sa mère soit morte en le mettant au monde. Curufin s'en est pris aux habitants d'une de nos cités. Ton père, lui, a désapprouvé ses actes et tenté de créer quelque chose pour venir en aide à tous ceux qui sont dans notre camp. »

« Mais les anneaux n'ont apporté que ténèbres et destruction ! »

« Pas tous. Il a créé trois anneaux pour les seigneurs elfes. Et il n'a jamais révélé leur emplacement ni le nom de leurs propriétaires à Sauron. Il a peut-être essayé de s'approprier l'Unique, mais l'objectif qui motivait chacun de ses actes, à chaque fois, était l'amour. Il a fait tout ça pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers : son peuple, ta mère et toi. »

Dépitée, ne sachant que répondre, Miriel baissa tristement la tête.

« Tu n'échoueras pas », dit le prince en lui serrant plus fort les mains.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Pourquoi, depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré, tu as foi en moi ?! »

« Parce que tu es Meldamiriel, la princesse d'Ost-in-Edhil, héritière de sang royal, et l'elfe qui a volé mon cœur. »

Sans lui lâcher les mains, Legolas se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Tu es la femme qui occupe mes pensées et hante mes rêves depuis cette nuit où je t'ai vue danser dans la clairière de Mirkwood. »

Une de ses mains se détacha de celles de Miriel pour se glisser dans une poche de sa tunique. Il en ressortit un objet qui figea la jeune femme, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Tu es celle avec qui je veux affronter les Âges de ce monde et passer le reste de l'éternité. »

La lune éclaira la paume de sa main, révélant une bague.

« Meldamiriel, fille de Celebrimbor, veux-tu m'épouser ? » dit Legolas, avec espoir et appréhension.

Miriel porta les mains à sa bouche en regardant alternativement la bague et le prince. Puis, incapable de répondre, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête pour dire « oui », avant de bondir de son siège pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé.

Avec un immense sourire, Legolas la serra contre lui et la souleva du sol pour la faire tournoyer dans ses bras. Riants aux éclats, tous deux échangèrent un baiser passionné.


	35. La fête d'Edoras

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais j'étais très prise ces derniers temps. _

_Il y a plus d'une semaine, je suis allée chez le dentiste pour me faire arracher une dent, ce qui m'a bien affaiblie. Sans compter que je ne prends JAMAIS les antidouleurs, je trouve que c'est du poison et ça me met la tête dans du coton, j'ai horreur de ça. Je suis plus homéopathique.  
_

_Bref, j'ai mis du temps à récupérer, d'autant que je ne pouvais pas prendre de jours de repos, j'ai dû continuer de bosser cinq jours sur sept. J'ai donc dû attendre de trouver la force et le temps pour écrire ce chapitre. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard. _

_Merci à **SilentLyoness**, **Juliefanfic**, **Orellia**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Pyreneprincesse** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert.  
_

_Traduction__ :_

Im gelir an le, mellon nîn_ : Je suis heureux pour vous, mes amis_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La fête d'Edoras**

Merry et Pippin ne savaient trop que penser. Miriel et Legolas avaient quitté le groupe pour partir d'un côté, Sephiroth et Lithariel de l'autre.

Les deux hobbits détestaient l'ambiance qui régnait autour du feu. Mais ils ne savaient comment changer cela. Gandalf semblait lui-même perdu dans des pensées fort sombres.

Les semi-hommes devaient admettre que les paroles de Saroumane les avaient affectés. Ils s'inquiétaient tant pour Frodon et Sam ! Étaient-ils toujours en vie ?

Un bruit de pas ramena l'attention de Pippin au présent. Il se retourna et vit que Sephiroth et Lithariel revenaient, plongés dans une discussion inaudible de loin. Mais ils semblaient aller mieux. Lithariel souriait et Sephiroth avait l'air fort intéressé par un sujet sur lequel la jeune femme refusait de lui parler.

Miriel et Legolas apparurent bientôt près d'eux, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigèrent vers Sephiroth. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Le jeune hobbit vit clairement Sephiroth se figer, comme frappé par la foudre… avant de finalement incliner la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Miriel lui sauta au cou en poussant un petit cri, tandis que Lithariel sourit davantage et s'approcha pour poser une main sur l'épaule du prince elfe.

« Eh, Pippin ? Tu regardes quoi ? » demanda Merry en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Pippin se tourna vers lui et fronça des sourcils.

« Il se passe un truc, Merry… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ces quatre-là discutent de quelque chose et ont l'air bizarre depuis qu'ils sont revenus. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Merry en regardant le quatuor avec les sourcils froncés.

Miriel avait fini par lâcher Sephiroth, et ce dernier s'était maintenant approché de Legolas, lui disant quelque chose que le prince écoutait avec attention et sérieux.

Enfin, le petit groupe rejoignit les autres autour du feu. Une pipe fumante dans la bouche chacun, Merry et Pippin les fixèrent l'un après l'autre avec attention, essayant de découvrir le fin mot de tout cela.

« Quoi ? » dit Miriel, remarquant leur manège.

« Rien », répondirent les hobbits en chœur, avant de reprendre leur examen.

Miriel se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la reposer sur ses genoux. Merry nota un petit changement : la jeune fille avait une bague autour de l'annulaire gauche. Ce n'était pas son anneau de pouvoir. Le bel anneau de mithril dégageait toujours une aura de magie quand on le regardait. Cette bague-là était en argent, avec une petite émeraude en forme de feuille finement ciselée.

Merry ouvrit une bouche ronde en réalisant soudain ce que pouvait signifier ce bijou.

« Holalala… » dit-il, bouche bée, manquant de laisser tomber sa pipe dans le feu.

« Quoi ? Ça va, Merry ? » dit Pippin, inquiet.

« La bague… Miriel, c'est ce que je pense ? »

« Pardon ? » dit la jeune femme, perplexe.

« Votre bague ! À votre main gauche, là… C'est une bague de fiançailles ?! »

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention des autres membres du groupe. Tout le monde braqua son attention sur la main gauche de la jeune femme. Lithariel et Sephiroth ne parurent pas surpris, eux. Quant à Legolas, assis à côté de la princesse elfe… Il échangea un bref regarda avec elle. Tous deux eurent un sourire complice avant de se tourner vers leurs amis et de hocher la tête en souriant.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?! » s'écria Pippin.

« Oui ! Vous êtes fiancés depuis quand ? » dit Merry.

« Je lui ai demandé sa main juste avant de revenir ici. Cessez de nous accabler de reproches, petits curieux », dit Legolas sur un ton faussement sévère.

« Oh, mais vous connaissant, vous n'auriez sûrement rien dit avant des mois, voire des années ! » ricana Gimi. « En tous cas, félicitations à tous les deux », poursuivit le nain sur un ton chaleureux.

« Félicitations, les amis », renchérit Boromir, avec un grand sourire.

« _Im gelir an le, mellon nîn_ », dit Aragorn.

Miriel et Legolas lui répondirent par un hochement de tête. Théoden, Eomer, Gandalf et Gamelin les félicitèrent également. Merry et Pippin poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'ambiance s'était nettement allégée autour du feu de camp.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de régler nos comptes ! Qui doit combien à qui ? » dit Merry en se frottant les mains.

Miriel haussa un sourcil curieux. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas et vit que ce dernier ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle.

« Allez, Gimli, faut payer ! » dit Pippin en tendant la main.

Grommelant, le nain sortit d'une sacoche à sa ceinture quelques feuilles de tobby qu'il donna au hobbit en marmonnant « tricheur ».

« Oh non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Vous avez parié sur nous ? » dit Miriel, les poings sur les hanches.

« En Lothlorien. Quand vous n'étiez pas là », dit Merry en donnant trois feuilles de langoulet à Aragorn.

« Ils ont parié sur le fait que vous seriez fiancés avant la fin de la guerre ou après », dit Gandalf.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de vous, Estel. Gimli et Boromir, passe encore, mais vous ! » dit Legolas en regardant son ami rôdeur avec l'air consterné.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules puis l'air bougon, donna à Boromir une petite bourse contenant des pièces que ce dernier prit avec l'air vainqueur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur le balcon du dernier niveau de Minas Tirith, Genesis contemplait l'horizon.

Cette cité était incroyable. Quand il était sur Gaïa, Miriel lui avait déjà parlé de la cité elfique où elle vivait, toute petite. Quand il l'écoutait, il souriait, car ses descriptions évoquaient beaucoup une cité de conte de fées : de grandes maisons aux sculptures magnifiques, la nature épousant l'architecture sans pour autant l'envahir, des tours dont les toits pointus scintillaient comme des flèches d'or et d'argent, les bannières aux motifs bleus et argentés flottant dans la brise, les chants elfiques résonnant nuit et jour…

Minas Tirith n'était pas une cité elfique, elle avait une architecture plus particulière, plus humaine, mais fort belle et impressionnante malgré tout.

Pourtant, il y avait quelques désavantages. Le premier, le plus flagrant, était qu'elle se dressait tout près du Mordor. D'où il était, le jeune homme roux pouvait voir le ciel sombre et menaçant du territoire de Sauron.

_Comment ces gens peuvent-ils vivre avec l'ennemi à deux pas de chez eux ? J'aurais déjà déménagé depuis longtemps, à leur place !_ pensa Genesis.

Il avait partagé ses pensées avec Faramir lors de son arrivée à la cité. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils vivaient ici depuis longtemps, le Mordor n'avait pas toujours été aussi menaçant ni dangereux. Et c'était la terre où s'étaient établis leurs ancêtres. Abandonner cet endroit serait comme renier leur héritage. Sans compter qu'ils étaient l'un des premiers bastions se dressant face à l'ennemi. Quitter le Gondor signifierait battre en retraite face à Sauron. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Le second désavantage, c'était que Minas Tirith était dirigé par l'intendant Denethor.

Genesis se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec lui. Faramir et ses rôdeurs avaient trouvé le jeune Soldat roux perdu dans les bois de l'Ithilien. Il venait juste d'émerger de ce sinistre coma où son esprit errait dans le noir. Il n'avait d'abord rien compris en voyant ces rôdeurs surgir des buissons et le menacer avec leurs arcs.

Il aurait bien aimé se défendre. Il en était capable en temps normal, il avait toujours sa fidèle épée rouge avec lui, dans son fourreau. Sans parler de ses matérias. Mais il sortait tout juste du coma et il était encore faible.

On l'avait mené ligoté et les yeux bandés jusque dans une grotte où leur chef, Faramir, l'avait interrogé. Qui était-il ? Et que faisait-il en Ithilien, si près du Mordor ?

Le mot « Mordor » avait fait réagir Genesis. Miriel lui en avait déjà parlé. Il avait alors demandé, sans trop y croire, s'il était sur Arda. Perplexe, Faramir avait répondu que oui. Genesis avait vite réfléchi, avant d'opter pour dire le peu qu'il savait. Il avait prévenu Faramir que son histoire lui semblerait dingue, puis il lui avait avoué qu'il venait d'un autre monde, Gaïa.

Faramir l'avait fixé intensément, à tel point que Genesis s'était demandé si le rôdeur lisait dans ses pensées. Ce dernier avait fini par répondre qu'il disait la vérité.

Mais s'il venait d'un autre monde, comment connaissait-il l'existence d'Arda ?

Genesis avait alors parlé de Miriel. En apprenant que cet homme avait un lien avec la fille de Celebrimbor, le plus grand forgeron elfe du Deuxième Âge, Faramir avait paru stupéfait puis sceptique, mais là encore, il avait dû admettre que Genesis disait la vérité.

Quand Faramir lui avait demandé comment il avait fait pour arriver sur Arda, Genesis avait avoué qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait passé plus d'un an dans l'obscurité, son esprit possédé par un sorcier du Mordor.

Et aujourd'hui, il se réveillait sur Arda, en Ithilien. Faramir avait, fort heureusement, choisi de ne pas le laisser repartir seul en vadrouille dans les bois infestés d'orques. Le groupe de rôdeurs dont il était le capitaine avait passé les jours suivants à patrouiller dans la forêt, pour tuer des orques et des haradrims.

Genesis avait retrouvé ses forces et décidé de les aider à combattre l'ennemi. Ses prouesses au combat et ses matérias avaient fortement impressionné tout le monde. Son aile noire avait aussi soulevé des questions. Mais quand Faramir avait vu combien cette situation semblait l'embarrasser, il avait ordonné à tout le monde de cesser de l'accabler de questions. Genesis lui en était reconnaissant.

Finalement, quand Faramir avait envoyé une partie de ses troupes à Minas Tirith, Genesis avait intégré le lot, jugeant que ses aptitudes seraient d'un grand secours pour défendre Osgiliath.

Une fois arrivé à Minas Tirith, Genesis avait dû suivre le chef du groupe pour être présenté à Denethor, l'intendant. À l'instant où il l'avait vu, Genesis ne l'avait pas aimé. Ce vieil homme grisonnant portant de riches fourrures lui semblait mauvais, aigri et peu avenant. Il avait à peine affiché de l'intérêt en apprenant du chef rôdeur que Genesis était un soldat d'un autre monde.

Le jeune homme roux avait été soulagé de repartir à Osgiliath juste après, pour prêter main-forte aux troupes du Gondor.

Ses aptitudes de guerrier et sa magie avaient fait naître du respect chez les soldats. Ses matérias Bouclier et Soin avaient aidé à sauver beaucoup de vie.

Mais Genesis se demandait parfois si tout cela suffisait. Le Mordor semblait infatigable. Et il avait du mal à croire que deux semi-hommes guidés par une espèce d'orque squelettique vers la Montagne du Destin pourraient aider à gagner cette guerre.

Genesis finit par se détacher de la rambarde. Il déploya son aile, puis s'envola en direction d'Osgiliath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, les cavaliers atteignirent enfin Edoras. En arrivant à la cité, tous virent que la vie y avait repris son cours normal. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations en marchant dans les rues, entrant ou sortant des maisons, emmenant des chevaux vers un enclos pour les entraîner.

Le peuple cessa vite ses activités en voyant le roi et les grands héros de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm franchir les portes d'Edoras pour se diriger vers le château d'or de Méduseld.

Là, au sommet des marches, les attendait la dame Eowyn, dans une belle robe blanche.

Les hommes furent dirigés vers leurs quartiers, tandis que Miriel et Lithariel suivirent Eowyn en direction de l'aile des chambres réservées aux femmes.

Miriel reçut sa propre chambre. Eowyn envoya des servantes lui préparer un bain et lui porter des vêtements pour la veillée qui aurait lieu ce soir.

Lorsque la jeune femme elfe se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude, elle poussa un soupir d'extase. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un bon bain ! Elle avait l'impression que l'eau chaude la débarrassait de la crasse et de la douleur récoltée pendant la Bataille au Gouffre de Helm.

Une fois propre, elle s'enveloppa d'un drap et sortit de l'eau. Elle vit qu'on avait posé une robe sur son lit, avec des souliers.

Souriante, la jeune fille regarda les vêtements de plus près. C'était une somptueuse robe de velours bleu sombre, piquetée de fils dorés sur le col et le bord des manches. Miriel caressa la robe du plat de sa main. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas porté une robe digne d'une dame ? Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait. Quand elle avait quitté Arda pour la première fois, elle portait sa petite robe bleue de princesse elfe. Quand elle était arrivée en Lothlorien à l'âge de dix ans, elle avait dû mener une vie d'elfe ordinaire pour cacher son statut. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de porter des tuniques ou des tenues de soldat elfe.

Miriel se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Une fois la guerre finie, que ferait-elle ? Elle savait qu'elle épouserait Legolas, mais… pourrait-elle redevenir Meldamiriel, la princesse héritière de Celebrimbor et… reine de Mirkwood ? Thranduil l'accepterait-il dans la famille ? Elle en doutait… Mais si Sauron et le Mordor tombaient, ne serait-il pas heureux et enclin à faire preuve d'indulgence ?

_Tu rêves, ma pauvre ! Rien n'est simple_, se dit Miriel avec un soupir.

Elle finit par se lever, puis ôta le drap pour enfiler la robe. Elle lui allait à la perfection. Les souliers également. Avec le pendentif de matéria autour de son cou et les deux bagues au doigt, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de plus de bijoux. Elle opta pour une coiffure simple : elle prix deux mèches de cheveux sur le devant et les noua derrière sa tête, pour retenir sa longue chevelure.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de la chambre et prit le chemin de la grande salle. Tout le monde y était déjà rassemblé pour fêter la victoire du Gouffre de Helm.

Miriel espérait se faire discrète, mais c'était sans compter sa beauté elfique. Tous les hommes sur son passage la regardaient avec admiration.

Enfin, elle aperçut avec soulagement ses amis près d'une table à l'avant de la salle, juste devant l'escalier conduisant au trône.

Boromir avait changé de tenue, il portait une tunique vert sombre ressemblant à celle que portait Eomer, ce dernier situé en haut des marches près du trône. Le neveu du roi avait dû lui prêter cette tenue pour la soirée, comme Eowyn avait prêté la robe à Miriel. D'ailleurs, Lithariel aussi avait reçu une robe.

Elle était d'un bleu tirant sur le gris, la teinte rappelant beaucoup la couleur des vagues de la mer. La femme guerrière avait dénoué sa queue de cheval. Ses cheveux blonds arboraient toujours quelques tresses et des perles, mais l'essentiel de sa chevelure tombait en une cascade de boucles dans son dos.

Sephiroth n'avait pas changé de tenue, lui. Mais il semblait propre et rafraîchi. Aragorn non plus n'avait pas changé de vêtements, il s'était juste débarrassé de son armure. Gandalf, Pippin, Merry et Gimli non plus. Et Legolas… Miriel vit qu'il avait ôté sa tunique vert sombre et marron. Il portait une tunique elfique argentée qui lui donnait l'air plus princier.

Lorsque tous se tournèrent vers la dame elfe, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

« Dame Miriel… » souffla Merry.

« Vous êtes… waouh ! » dit Pippin.

Merry donna une claque sur le crâne de son cousin, tandis que Legolas s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina, la main sur la poitrine et la tête baissée.

« _Tu es magnifique_ », dit le prince en elfique, avant de lui faire un baisemain.

« _Merci_ », dit Miriel avec le rouge aux joues.

Aragorn et Boromir jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Il semblait tendu, attentif, mais ne pas désapprouver cette scène. Les deux hommes en furent soulagés.

Une fois le roi présent dans la salle, debout face au trône, tout le monde fit silence. Eowyn monta les marches pour lui apporter cérémonieusement une coupe de vin, avant de prendre place sur le côté, tout comme son frère.

Tout le monde se leva face au roi avec une coupe ou une chope à la main.

« Ce soir, nous honorons la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts pour défendre ce pays. Gloire aux défunts victorieux ! » dit Théoden.

« Gloire ! » renchérit tout le monde, avant de boire une gorgée.

Après cela, les réjouissances commencèrent. Tout le monde se mit à boire, manger et discuter gaiement.

En voyant comment tout le monde fêtait cette victoire, Sephiroth se surprit à penser à son monde. Lorsque la guerre de Wutaï avait pris fin, il n'avait pas participé à la fête qui avait eu lieu dans le camp militaire. À l'époque, il avait perdu la trace d'Angeal et Genesis, ils avaient déserté des mois avant la fin de cette maudite guerre. Et Sephiroth avait de nombreuses morts sur la conscience. Il était reparti pour Midgar très vite, afin de chercher ses amis.

Ce soir… C'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée ici qu'il pouvait enfin arrêter de se battre, souffler et s'amuser avec les autres.

Lithariel finit par se lever de table pour aller rejoindre ses hommes, les rares guerriers de Nùrnen qui avaient survécu à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Gandalf se leva également pour discuter avec Théoden. Les hobbits se dirigèrent vers le buffet au fond de la salle.

Eomer rejoignit la table où étaient restés Miriel, Sephiroth, Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli. Là, il leur proposa un concours de boisson. Il amena même un tonneau de bière et disposa des verres sur la table devant eux.

Gimli accepta l'offre et encouragea vivement Legolas à participer. Ce dernier hésita. De quel concours parlait-on, exactement ?

Eomer remplit généreusement deux verres puis les tendit aux joueurs en expliquant : « Ni pause, ni goutte renversée ! »

« Et ni régurgitation ! » dit Gimli.

Les soldats autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire, déjà à moitié ivres.

« Alors, on joue à boire ? » demanda Legolas.

« C'est ça », dit Boromir.

Sephiroth fit la moue. Il avait déjà vu Genesis et Angeal participer à ce genre de concours. Et ça s'était plutôt mal terminé.

« Le dernier debout a gagné ! » dit Gimli, avant de se mettre à boire.

Miriel grimaça de dégoût. Le nain ne buvait pas, il engloutissait le contenu de sa chope en lapant comme un chien ! Legolas avança prudemment sa chope vers ses lèvres et renifla le liquide avant de boire.

Sephiroth vit Aragorn se lever puis se diriger vers un coin de la salle où se trouvait Gandalf, quand Eowyn vint à la rencontre du rôdeur avec une coupe.

« _Westu, Aragorn han_ », dit-elle.

Le rôdeur prit la coupe des mains de la jeune femme et but un peu du vin, avant de la lui rendre. Avec un léger sourire, il la salua d'un mouvement de tête, avant de reprendre sa route.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Le sourire d'Eowyn était rêveur, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il finit par suivre Aragorn et le rejoignit près d'une colonne où il s'était adossé.

« Eowyn semble vous apprécier », dit Sephiroth en s'installant à sa gauche.

Aragorn l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vous ai vu, quand elle vous a donné la coupe », dit l'ex-Soldat.

« J'ai du respect pour la dame Eowyn, en effet. »

« Mais elle, c'est plus que du respect. Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Aragorn, mais… Miriel m'a dit que vous étiez très proche d'une elfe du nom d'Arwen ? »

Aragorn baissa tristement les yeux.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'a promis la main d'Arwen, si j'acceptais d'assumer mon statut de roi du Gondor. »

« Mais… ? »

« Je ne désire pas du tout le trône. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. Celle que j'ai menée depuis ma naissance en tant que rôdeur me suffit largement. »

Sephiroth acquiesça en silence. Pour lui, les hommes dédaignant le pouvoir étaient rares et forçaient son respect.

« Vous avez su raisonner Théoden quand nous étions tous coincés dans le bastion. Je connais peu de dirigeants chez moi qui auraient agi comme vous l'avez fait», dit l'argenté.

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise. Sephiroth n'était pas du genre bavard, et encore moins prompt à dire des choses positives.

D'après Miriel, il semblait de plus en plus ouvert et communicatif depuis son arrivée sur Arda. Cela demeurait tout de même une surprise pour les autres.

« Et vous, où en êtes-vous avec Lithariel ? » demanda Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil avant de détourner la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler », dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

« Je crois que si. Et je crois que vous n'avez pas à ressentir de l'embarras. Lithariel semble beaucoup vous apprécier. »

Sephiroth demeura silencieux un instant. Aragorn crut qu'il n'allait pas poursuivre cette discussion, quand la voix de l'ex-Soldat le prit par surprise.

« C'est une princesse. Tandis que moi… Ici, je ne suis personne. Je ne suis même pas originaire de ce monde. Je n'ai rien à lui donner. »

« À mon avis, elle s'en moque. »

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, mais cela ne leur faisait rien. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, buvant leur chope dans un silence amical en regardant la fête qui battait son plein autour d'eux.

Du côté de Miriel, la jeune femme assistait toujours au concours de boissons avec Boromir et Eomer.

Gimli et Legolas avaient déjà bu pas mal de chopes, mais rien ne laissait deviner qui allait perdre ou non.

Gimli finit bientôt par émettre des rôts et rire entre chaque verre.

« Oh, ce sont bien les nains qui aiment nager avec de petites femmes poilues ! » di-il, avant de roter une nouvelle fois puis d'engloutir une autre bière.

Legolas regarda sa main.

« Je sens quelque chose… »

Miriel, Boromir et Eomer haussèrent un sourcil intrigué.

« … Un léger picotement au bout des doigts… Je crois que cela me fait de l'effet. »

Triomphant, Gimli posa d'un geste brusque sa chope vide sur une pile de verres devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?! Il ne tient pas l'alcool ! » dit le nain en louchant.

Soudain, sa tête partit en arrière. Le reste du corps suivit. Le nain dégringola de sa chaise et tomba au sol. Legolas se tourna vers les autres et sourit.

« La partie est finie ! »

Des chants résonnèrent soudain, attirant le groupe vers une table où se tenaient Merry et Pippin. Ils chantaient et dansaient, une chope à la main.

« _Oh ! Vous pouvez chercher loin, loin,  
Boire dans tous les coins !  
Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût  
Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !  
Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût  
Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !  
Quelle que soit votre chopine,  
Même dans une bouteille divine,  
Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon…_ »

Pippin s'arrêta soudainement de danser. Miriel suivit son regard et vit qu'il fixait Gandalf avec l'air rancunier.

« Pippin ?! » s'écria Mery.

Retrouvant sa concentration, Pippin reprit avec lui :

« _Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon,  
Elle doit venir de notre Dragon !_ »

Sitôt la chanson finie, les semi-hommes trinquèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule. Miriel croisa le regard de Sephiroth, qui se tenait près d'Aragorn. En regardant son père adoptif, Miriel vit qu'il avait l'air heureux et détendu.

Miriel se tourna vers Legolas, qui applaudissait en souriant comme les autres.

Elle se promit de toujours se souvenir de cette soirée.


	36. Départ pour Minas Tirith

_Bonjour !_

_Et pardon pour mon retard. _

_Merci à **Monaysa**, **Cihanethyste** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Départ pour Minas Tirith**

« Tenez-le bien, on y est presque ! » dit Boromir.

Sephiroth resserra sa prise sur les jambes de Gimli. Le nain ronflait bruyamment tandis qu'on le transportait à travers les couloirs du château. Le capitaine du Gondor et l'ex-Soldat s'étaient portés volontaires pour le transporter jusqu'à la chambre où la plupart des soldats passeraient la nuit.

La fête était finie, les gens quittaient le château pour rejoindre leurs demeures dans la cité ou leurs appartements dans le château de Méduseld.

Les deux hommes virent Miriel et Lithariel arriver dans le couloir, plongées dans une discussion.

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? » dit Miriel.

« Non, merci, dame Miriel. Ce bougre est lourd, mais nous sommes quasiment arrivés », dit Boromir en poussant la porte avec le pied.

« Très bien. Alors, bonne nuit à tous », dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth voulut répondre, quand son regard croisa celui de Lithariel. La jeune femme parut troublée puis, les joues en feu, suivit son amie Miriel vers le bout du couloir.

_Quel crétin ! J'aurais dû dire quelque chose_, réalisa Sephiroth, la tête basse.

Boromir lui adressa un regard compatissant. Le nain émit un puissant ronflement. Sephiroth et son ami le secouèrent un bon coup puis franchirent la porte.

Une fois le nain installé sur sa couche, tous deux se dirigèrent vers les leurs. Quelques soldats s'étaient déjà endormis, d'autres commençaient juste à s'installer, tout comme eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miriel et Lithariel arrivèrent devant la porte de leurs chambres.

Lithariel poussa la sienne pour entrer quand la voix de Miriel l'interpella.

« Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui ne va pas avec mon père ? »

« Comment ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » dit la princesse de Nùrnen.

« J'ai vu l'air gêné que vous aviez, tous les deux. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Alors, quoi ? »

Lithariel poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a… Et c'est peut-être ça, le problème. »

« Mais… »

« Bonne nuit, dame Miriel », l'interrompit son amie, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dans un soupir las, l'elfe s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Une fois en chemise de nuit, elle se mit au lit. Son sourire revint lorsqu'elle vit la bague de fiançailles qui étincelait à son doigt dans le noir.

_Ça va aller ! Sephiroth et Lithariel finiront bien par se mettre ensemble. J'ai bien trouvé l'âme sœur après plus de quatre-vingts ans. Tout n'est donc pas désespéré_, pensa l'elfe, en s'endormant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth fut réveillé plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. La première fut lorsqu'Aragorn s'éveilla en sursaut. Le rôdeur semblait émerger d'un mauvais cauchemar.

Après s'être silencieusement excusé, il était sorti pour fumer une pipe de tobby dehors.

La deuxième fut lorsqu'il entendit Pippin se lever à son tour. Tout le monde avait-il donc le sommeil léger dans cette pièce ? Il fallait avouer que les ronflements du nain, qui dormait pas très loin de lui, n'aidaient guère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Merry en se redressant dans son lit.

Pippin sursauta puis lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Inquiet, Sephiroth se redressa à son tour et regarda le Hobbit se diriger vers le lit de Gandalf.

« Pippin ? » insista Merry.

Pippin revint quelques secondes après avec un objet enveloppé dans un tissu gris.

« Es-tu fou ? » chuchota Merry.

« Je veux juste le regarder. Juste une dernière fois » dit le Hobbit sur un ton fiévreux.

Pippin déballa le paquet, révélant le palantir. Cette fois, Sephiroth se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

« Non, remets-le à sa place ! » dit Merry.

« Il a raison, vous ne devriez pas toucher à ça ! » dit l'ex-Soldat.

Ignorant leurs paroles, Pippin posa ses mains sur la pierre de vision. Aussitôt, celle-ci parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur, comme si les doigts du Hobbit y avaient allumé un feu. Le visage de Pippin se crispa. Sephiroth se figea net. Une présence mauvaise semblait avoir envahi la pièce. Et cette présence, il la connaissait bien. C'était celle de l'être qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait passé l'anneau de Miriel à son doigt. C'était le responsable du coma de sa fille quand elle était petite, celui qui avait essayé de le retenir dans une sorte de prison mentale avec elle pour l'éternité !

« Pippin ! » gémit Merry.

« _**Je te vois…**_ » souffla une voix menaçante dans la pierre.

Le visage de Pippin se crispa de douleur. Sephiroth en eut assez. Il lui arracha le palantir des mains avec la ferme intention de le recouvrir du tissu puis de le rendre à Gandalf. Mais dès que ses mains eurent saisi la pierre, il se sentit partir ailleurs.

C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Il se retrouva soudain dans un immense désert noir, envahi de brume et de flammes.

Une tour noire se dressa bientôt devant lui, puis il Le vit. L'Œil se braqua sur lui.

« _**Sephiroth… Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment as-tu fait pour entrer en contact avec moi ?**_ » gronda Sauron dans sa tête, avec une voix menaçante où perçait une note de surprise.

Sephiroth ne put répondre, car il n'avait plus de lèvres, ou du moins ne les sentait plus. Il n'était qu'un esprit qui communiquait avec un autre à travers le Palantir. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans la chambre d'Edoras, mais le pouvoir du Palantir lui était totalement inconnu et il ne savait pas quoi faire !

« _**Tu n'es pas sur Gaïa… Tu utilises un palantir, le même que le semi-homme qui m'a contacté peu avant toi. Tu es sur Arda, je le sens ! Où es-tu ?**_ » dit Sauron avec une curiosité avide.

Sephiroth se tendit. Oh non, il n'allait pas lui répondre, surtout pas ! Mais il sentit soudain une volonté écrasante s'abattre sur lui.

Des images de cauchemar envahir son esprit : Miriel agonisant suite à la morsure empoisonnée d'une ghûl, les flammes de Nibelheim, le corps de Jenova qui flottait dans son caisson au réacteur, Cloud qui lui fonçait dessus pour le transpercer de son épée, les horreurs qu'Hojo lui infligées pendant des années dans ses laboratoires…

« _**Réponds-moi ! Où es-tu ?**_ »

« Non… Non ! » gémit Sephiroth.

Sauron émit un ricanement puis intensifia la douleur. Sephiroth comprit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Sauron avait mis son esprit à nu, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs et remuait tous les souvenirs violents pour le faire céder.

Soudain, la douleur cessa. Il vit une forme lumineuse apparaître devant lui, repoussant les flammes de l'Œil. Clignant des yeux, Sephiroth vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'Aéris, mais non. Celle-ci était différente. Vêtue d'une robe blanche en lambeaux, sa longue chevelure brune flottait dans son dos. Enveloppée d'un doux halo lumineux, elle avait les bras écartés devant elle et semblait combattre les flammes.

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui avec l'air inquiet.

« _Retourne là-bas, Sephiroth !_ » dit-elle.

« Que… »

« _Retourne auprès de tes amis. Réveille-toi, vite !_ » cria la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se sentit chuter en arrière.

« Allez, réveille-toi ! » dit une voix féminine.

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux et vit Miriel, en chemise de nuit et penchée au-dessus de lui, les deux mains posées sur les tempes de son père adoptif.

« Oh, que les valars soient loués ! Tu te sens comment ? » dit Miriel.

Sans réfléchir, Sephiroth saisit sa fille par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Miriel se raidit, avant de sentir son père d'adoption trembler dans ses bras. Devinant ce qu'il avait enduré face à l'esprit de Sauron, elle le serra contre elle.

Sephiroth finit par s'écarter et regarda autour de lui. Gandalf se tenait au chevet de Pippin un peu plus loin. Tout le monde était réveillé dans la chambre. Merry, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Boromir se tenaient debout près d'eux et jetaient des regards inquiets au Hobbit comme à l'ex-Soldat.

Gandalf finit par quitter le chevet du Hobbit et s'approcha de Miriel et Sephiroth.

« Vous avez réussi à le ramener ? » dit Gandalf à la jeune fille.

« Non… Je ne le trouvais pas, il était trop loin. Il est revenu seul », dit Miriel.

Le magicien fronça des sourcils puis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Gandalf.

« … Vivant… » souffla le jeune homme.

Parler lui fit étrangement du bien, comme si cela finissait de le ramener dans ce monde.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« … Rien. Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Vous avez réussi à lui tenir tête ?! » demanda Gandalf, sceptique.

« Non… Quelqu'un m'a aidé. Une femme… »

« Une femme ? Tu veux dire Aéris ? » demanda Miriel.

Sephiroth secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas Aéris. Il ignorait qui était cette femme, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Le plus étrange était que sa voix lui était familière.

Après cet épisode, une réunion d'urgence fut dressée dans la Grande Salle du Château d'Or.

Une fois tout le monde habillé, tandis que le soleil se levait, Gandalf résuma ce qui s'était passé.

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin. Mais un crétin honnête, au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'Anneau. Sephiroth non plus. »

Gimli poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux, poursuivit Gandalf. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de forces pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre. »

« Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ? » demanda Théoden.

_Et ça y est, c'est reparti pour un tour !_ pensa Sephiroth.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose après avoir combattu aux côtés d'un des capitaines du Gondor ?! » s'indigna Miriel.

« Laissez, dame Miriel », intervint Boromir, mais son visage exprimait clairement de la rancœur vis-à-vis du roi du Rohan.

« Je vais y aller », dit Aragorn.

« Non ! » dit Gandalf.

« Ils doivent être prévenus ! » rétorqua le Rôdeur.

« Ils le seront. »

Gandalf s'approcha d'Aragorn et se pencha pour lui souffler quelque chose que seuls Legolas, Miriel et Sephiroth entendirent.

« Vous irez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Longez le fleuve et cherchez les vaisseaux noirs. »

Puis, se tournant vers l'ensemble du groupe, le magicien reprit : « Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith… et je ne vais pas y aller seul », dit-il en jetant un regard à Boromir, Pippin et Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« De tous les hobbits curieux, Peregrin Touque, vous êtes le pire ! dit Gandalf. Allez, hâtez-vous ! »

Le magicien marchait à grandes enjambées en direction des écuries. Sephiroth et Boromir le suivaient d'un bon pas. Pippin était un peu en arrière, en pleine discussion avec Merry.

Alors que tous arrivaient aux écuries, un cri leur parvint.

« Seph ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Miriel qui courrait vers lui. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui avec l'air essoufflé.

« Tiens, tu as oublié ça. »

Elle lui tendit son pendentif de matéria.

« Ton pendentif ? Non, je te l'ai donné, il est à toi… »

Miriel secoua négativement la tête et repoussa la main qu'il lui tendait pour lui rendre le bijou.

« Chaque fois que tu partais en mission pour la Shinra, je te le donnais. Et je te faisais promettre de revenir en vie pour me le rendre. »

« C'est vrai, on faisait toujours ça », dit Sephiroth avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il la regarda et reconnut son expression : elle avait l'air triste et inquiet, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant sous sa garde. Elle avait cet air à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter Midgar pour partir en mission.

« Je te le rendrai encore une fois, c'est promis », dit Sephiroth.

« Sephiroth ! Il faut y aller ! » l'appela Boromir.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'écurie. Boromir avait déjà sellé leurs chevaux. Gandalf installait Pippin sur Gripoil.

« C'est loin, Minas Tirith ? » demanda le hobbit.

« Trois jours à vol de Nazgûl. Et espérez qu'on n'en ait pas à nos trousses », dit le magicien.

Sephiroth saisit la selle de son cheval à deux mains et se prépara à glisser un pied dans l'étrier pour monter, quand il vit une ombre sortir d'une des stalles et s'approcher de lui.

Sephiroth s'éloigna de son cheval pour approcher la jeune femme. Elle avait remis ses vêtements traditionnels de princesse guerrière de Nùrnen. Son visage affichait un air fermé, comme si elle s'efforçait de garder une attitude digne. Mais ses yeux semblaient le supplier de rester.

« Miriel m'a prévenue avant de vous rejoindre aux écuries. Alors c'est vrai, vous partez avec eux à Minas Tirith ? » dit Lithariel.

« Gandalf l'a décidé, oui », dit Sephiroth.

Lithariel voulut répondre, mais elle se ravisa. Sephiroth la regarda se retourner pour partir avec l'air sombre. Il fit mine de se tourner vers son cheval quand soudain, il en eut assez. Il se retourna, saisit brusquement la jeune femme par les épaules et la fit se tourner vers lui. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Il attendit qu'elle le repousse et le frappe. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se rapprocha de lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Lithariel se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf s'approche.

« Sephiroth, il faut qu'on y aille ! » dit-il sur un ton insistant.

À contrecœur, Sephiroth lâcha la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son cheval.

Merry s'approcha de Gripoil et tendit une petite tabatière à Pippin.

« Tiens. Quelque chose pour la route. »

« Notre dernière feuille de Langoulet ! »

« Je sais que tu n'en as plus. Tu fumes trop, Pippin. »

« Mais… Nous nous verrons bientôt ? »

Merry interrogea Gandalf du regard. Mais ce dernier, plutôt que de lui répondre, s'empressa de monter derrière Pippin sur Gripoil.

« Pas vrai ? » insista Pippin.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce qui va se passer… » dit Merry, la gorge nouée.

« Merry… »

« Cours, Gripoil. Montre nous ce que célérité veut dire » dit Gandalf.

« MERRY ! »

Les chevaux quittèrent les écuries au galop, avec leurs cavaliers sur le dos.

Merry, Miriel et Lithariel quittèrent les écuries et coururent jusqu'à la muraille d'Edoras. Bousculant un garde au passage, ils grimpèrent au sommet d'une tour de vigie.

« Merry ! Miriel ! Lithariel ! » cria Aragorn.

Bousculant à son tour le garde, il les rejoignit en haut et regarda les trois chevaux s'éloigner à travers les plaines d'Edoras.

« Pippin m'a toujours suivi, où que j'aille. Nous étions inséparables. Je l'ai entraîné dans les pires ennuis, mais je l'en ai toujours sorti. Et le voilà parti, tout comme Frodon et Sam », dit Merry.

« J'ai appris une chose des Hobbits : ils sont intrépides », dit Aragorn en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Merry.

« Imprudents, même. C'est un Touque », dit le Hobbit.

Miriel et Lithariel ne dirent rien. Comme leurs compagnons, elles se contentèrent de regarder les trois cavaliers s'éloigner.


	37. Arrivée à Minas Tirith

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à **Juliefanfic** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Arrivée à Minas Tirith**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Gandalf, Sephiroth, Boromir et Pippin avaient quitté Edoras.

Le magicien obligeait le groupe à galoper jour et nuit. Ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fois en début de soirée pour manger et boire un peu avant de repartir.

Sephiroth avait beau être endurant, il n'aimait pas trop cette chevauchée. Il comprenait l'empressement de Gandalf. Et il voyait bien que Boromir, malgré la fatigue, était heureux et impatient de retrouver sa chère cité.

Au moins, ces journées passées à galoper permettaient à Sephiroth de réfléchir. Il repensait souvent à Lithariel. Même si elle avait répondu à son baiser, il aurait aimé avoir eu plus de temps après cela, pour savoir ce que cela représentait pour elle comme pour lui. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur la femme qui l'avait protégé de Sauron. Qui était-elle ? Un esprit comme Aéris ? Et pourquoi sa voix lui avait-elle semblé si familière ? Il avait à peine entrevu son visage dans les flammes de l'Œil.

Le matin du sixième jour, Gandalf prit la parole : « Nous entrons dans le royaume du Gondor ! »

Les chevaux gravirent une colline. Un banc d'oiseaux s'envola à leur approche. Et enfin, ils l'aperçurent.

« Minas Tirith. La cité des rois », dit le magicien.

Sephiroth croyait avoir vu de nombreuses choses incroyables dans sa vie, mais Minas Tirith dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

La cité était immense, rien que vue de loin ! Taillée dans la roche, elle était bâtie sur plusieurs niveaux concentriques, avec une immense arrête qui se tendait en avant comme la proue d'un navire.

À mesure que les chevaux se rapprochaient des portes, Sephiroth regarda la cité qui ne cessait de grandir. Et lui qui trouvait Midgar impressionnante !

Les portes leur furent ouvertes sans aucun problème grâce à Boromir. Les gardes à l'entrée semblaient si heureux de revoir leur capitaine !

Mais Gandalf n'accorda guère au gondorien le temps des retrouvailles. Sitôt les portes ouvertes, il s'engouffra dans les rues de la cité avec ses compagnons à sa suite. Les chevaux gravirent les rues en pente. La foule s'écarta sur leur passage, certains souriant ou acclamant Boromir. Sephiroth et Pippin comprenaient pourquoi leur ami tenait tant à cette cité : il tenait à son peuple.

Arrivés au dernier niveau, les cavaliers immobilisèrent leurs chevaux. Deux gardes les prirent pour les conduire aux écuries. Le petit groupe traversa la cour en direction du château.

Une fontaine se dressait au centre, avec un grand arbre blanc. Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de le comparer aux arbres blancs lumineux que l'on pouvait voir à Ajit, dans son monde. Mais cet arbre-ci semblait plutôt gris et ratatiné sur lui-même, comme desséché.

Des soldats vêtus d'une armure bleu sombre gardaient la fontaine. Contrairement aux autres soldats qu'ils avaient croisés dès leur arrivée dans la cité, ceux-ci avaient des casques ornés de plumes de mouettes.

« C'est l'arbre ! Gandalf ! Gandalf ! »dit Pippin.

« Oui, l'arbre blanc du Gondor. L'Arbre du Roi. Toutefois, le Seigneur Denethor n'est pas le roi. Il n'est que l'Intendant, le gardien du trône. »

Arrivé devant les portes, Gandalf se tourna vers Pippin et Sephiroth.

« Écoutez attentivement. Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir et aussi celui qui l'avait envoyé pour prendre l'Unique. Ne faites pas mention de Frodon ou de l'Anneau. Sans oublier Miriel, qui a aussi un anneau de pouvoir. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn. »

Pippin hocha la tête à chaque avertissement, tandis que Sephiroth fronça graduellement les sourcils. Gandalf avait une manière de lui parler qui lui donnait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un gamin. Le sourire amusé de Boromir ne faisait que renforcer son impression.

Gandalf et Boromir se tournèrent vers les portes, quand le magicien se tourna une dernière fois vers eux et dit : « En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrin Touque. »

Pippin lança un regard agacé à Sephiroth. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire complice.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Le groupe traversa un immense hall. Les murs blancs étaient soutenus par de grandes colonnes noires. Des statues taillées dans de la pierre blanche se dressaient entre chacune d'elles, représentant des dirigeants illustres du temps jadis. Sephiroth avait l'impression de traverser une immense cathédrale. Quoique l'église en ruines du secteur 5 de Midgar était plus chaleureuse et lumineuse que cet endroit. Il régnait dans le hall de ce château un froid sinistre, comme s'ils traversaient tous un tombeau hanté par des fantômes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du trône. Il se dressait en haut d'un grand escalier de pierre blanche. Plus bas sur la droite se dressait un petit trône noir. Un homme se tenait assis dessus.

En les voyant, il se leva et marcha à leur rencontre. C'était un homme grisonnant, vêtu d'une riche tunique de velours bleu sombre, presque noire, avec un manteau de fourrure argentée par-dessus. Malgré sa tenue illustrant son haut statut, Sephiroth trouvait que cet homme n'était guère impressionnant. Il semblait plutôt projeter une image d'homme cupide, avare en richesses au point d'en paraître ridicule. Sa barbe mal rasée et ses longs cheveux grisonnants défaits renforçaient cette image mal soignée et… dérangeante. Oui, quelque chose se dégageait de cet homme que Sephiroth n'aimait pas. Il lui rappelait les hauts cadres de la Shinra, qui aimaient exhiber leurs richesses pour cacher leur aspect physique et mental dégradé.

« Boromir, mon fils ! Enfin, tu es de retour ! » dit l'homme en lui faisant une chaleureuse accolade.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, père ! » dit Boromir, souriant.

C'était donc lui, Denethor, le père de Boromir ? Sephiroth ne put réprimer un haussement de sourcils sceptique. Il avait du mal à associer son ami gondorien, si loyal et dynamique, avec ce vieux seigneur.

Denethor recula et sembla examiner son fils des pieds à la tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé ou victime de malnutrition. Pourtant, une lueur avide brillait dans ses yeux.

_Il cherche l'Anneau_, comprit Sephiroth.

Évidemment, Boromir lui avait avoué, au Gouffre de Helm, que son père l'avait envoyé à Fondcombe pour récupérer l'Anneau Unique.

Conscient de ce que son père faisait, Boromir décida de le faire penser à autre chose en lui présentant ses compagnons.

« Père, vous connaissez déjà Gandalf. Autrefois magicien gris, il est maintenant le Magicien Blanc. Je vous présente également deux amis que je me suis fait lors de mon voyage : Peregrin Touque, un courageux hobbit de la Comté. Et Sephiroth, un valeureux guerrier venu des contrées lointaines. »

Pippin fit une petite courbette. Sephiroth se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de salut.

« Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Etchelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor », dit Gandalf en inclinant également la tête.

Denethor leur lança à peine un regard, puis se tourna vers son fils avec cette avidité toujours présente sur ses traits. Boromir ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec dégoût s'il avait arboré cette même expression du temps où l'Anneau l'influençait. Si c'était le cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Frodon était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon fils. Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? »

« Avant de commencer, père, je me demandais… Faramir n'est pas là ? » demanda Boromir en parcourant la salle du regard.

« Oh, il est parti il y a des semaines, en Ithilien », dit Denethor avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« En Ithilien ? »

« Il disait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, là-bas. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cela pourra attendre. Je pense que vous avez tous envie de vous reposer et de vous rafraîchir, après un si long voyage ? Tu dois être épuisé et affamé, mon fils… »

« En effet, mais cela pourra attendre, père. Vous devriez écouter Gandalf. »

Remerciant Boromir d'un signe de la tête, Gandalf reprit la parole.

« Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure sombre… »

« Plus tard, l'interrompit Denethor. Je veux d'abord entendre les nouvelles de mon fils. Je me demande s'il m'a ramené ce que je lui avais demandé, avant de partir ? »

« Je n'ai pas ramené l'Anneau Unique avec moi, père », dit Boromir sur un ton mesuré. « En fait, je ne sais même pas où il est. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Fondcombe, le conseil était fini depuis longtemps et l'Anneau n'y était plus. À mon arrivée, le seigneur Elrond m'a annoncé de sombres nouvelles. Les nazgûls ont pris d'assaut Fondcombe, pour tenter de s'emparer de l'Anneau. Le seigneur Elrond a décidé que cet objet était trop sombre et maléfique pour qu'il le garde en son royaume. Il ne m'en a pas dit davantage. J'ai donc pris le chemin du Rohan pour aider les hommes à lutter contre une attaque de Saroumane et l'armée de l'Isengard, avant de revenir ici. »

Denethor prit l'air déçu puis furieux en entendant le récit de son fils.

« Ce maudit elfe ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Veut-il donc le garder pour lui seul ? Et toi, tu devais me rapporter l'Anneau ! Je t'avais dit de me le rapporter ! Comment allons-nous protéger la cité, maintenant ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Nous la protégerons bien mieux sans l'Unique. Le Fléau d'Isildur n'aurait que poussé l'ennemi à concentrer toutes ses forces sur nous ! Ainsi, nous avons plus de temps pour nous préparer à nous battre », répliqua Boromir.

« Votre fils a raison, monseigneur, intervint Gandalf. La guerre est imminente. Et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, vous avez la charge de défendre cette cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan. Allumez les feux d'alarme. »

Denethor fusilla Gandalf du regard.

« Vous vous croyez sage, Mithrandir. Vous avez peut-être embrumé l'esprit de mon fils aîné pour le pousser à abandonner la mission que je lui avais confiée en l'envoyant à Fondcombe, mais malgré toutes vos subtilités, vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez-vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne savez. Avec votre main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oh oui ! Mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant ce rôdeur du Nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillons et depuis longtemps privée de sa seigneurie ! »

Sephiroth serra les poings. Ce type commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte un de ses amis !

« Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du roi, _intendant_ ! » dit le magicien.

« Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi et à personne d'autre ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Pippin regardait Denethor avec l'air incrédule. Comment Boromir pouvait-il être le fils d'un tel homme ? Boromir avait l'air fâché et triste, comme s'il le savait atteint d'une maladie incurable. Gandalf était furieux, et Sephiroth également. Finalement, il s'était trompé : Théoden était têtu et pouvait faire preuve de mauvaise foi, mais il était plus noble et fier que ce piètre seigneur qui se donnait en spectacle dans cette salle.

« Venez ! » dit Gandalf.

Pippin et Sephiroth suivirent le magicien. Boromir commença à les suivre, quand la voix de son père l'arrêta.

« Boromir, reviens ici ! »

Mais le capitaine du Gondor l'ignora et suivit ses compagnons dehors.

« Tout est devenu vaine ambition. Il se cache même derrière sa folie », dit le magicien avec mépris.

Depuis les escaliers, les quatre amis regardèrent les quartiers inférieurs de la cité, qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux en contrebas. Puis ils suivirent Gandalf vers le chemin de la proue rocheuse.

« Revenir ici et le revoir après toutes ces aventures m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je le pensais accablé par le poids de ses responsabilités, mais c'est bien de la folie que j'ai vue dans ses yeux », dit Boromir sur un ton las.

« Cette cité a tenu pendant mille ans. Et maintenant, la folie d'un homme va la faire tomber », confirma le magicien. « Et l'Arbre Blanc, l'Arbre du Gondor, ne fleurira plus. »

« Pourquoi le gardent-ils ? » demanda Pippin.

« Parce qu'ils ont l'espoir. L'infime espoir qu'un jour, il refleurira. Qu'un roi viendra et ce que cette cité sera comme elle était avant de tomber en ruines. »

« Vous voulez dire que cet arbre ne fleurit que si un roi est présent en ces murs ? » dit Sephiroth, surpris.

« En effet. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, cet arbre n'a pas fleuri depuis longtemps, dit Gandalf. L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest fut oubliée. Les rois firent des tombes plus magnifiques que les maisons, et chérirent davantage le nom de leurs ancêtres que celui de leurs fils. Des seigneurs sans descendance méditaient sur leur blason, ou s'interrogeaient sur les astres dans des tours glaciales. »

Arrivés devant la rambarde de la proue, tous regardèrent la cité qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Les demeures de pierre blanche brillaient sous la lumière du soleil, mais cette blancheur semblait cadavérique.

« Ainsi, le peuple du Gondor courut à sa ruine. La lignée royale s'arrêta. L'Arbre Blanc se dessécha. Le Gondor fut confié à de simples mortels », conclut Gandalf.

Pippin se tourna vers l'horizon. Son regard se focalisa sur un amas de nuages noirs et remplis d'éclairs. Sephiroth suivit son regard et frémit. Une grande chaîne de montagnes noires s'étendait au loin, pile sous les nuages.

« Le Mordor… » dit Pippin.

Gandalf et Boromir suivirent à leur tour le regard de Pippin.

« Oui… C'est là qu'il s'étend », dit Gandalf. « Cette cité a toujours été à portée de son ombre. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui gronde… Quelque chose de puissant… » dit Sephiroth, les sourcils plissés.

« Une tempête approche », dit le hobbit.

« Ce n'est pas là un phénomène naturel, mais un artifice de Sauron. Une tourmente de fumée qui précède son armée. Les Orques craignent le jour et il voile l'éclat du soleil pour faciliter leur route vers la guerre. Quand l'Ombre du Mordor atteindra cette cité, cela commencera », dit Gandalf.

Un silence menaçant suivit ces paroles.

« Eh bien… Minas Tirith ! Très impressionnant ! Où irons-nous, après ? » dit Pippin en faisant mine de se diriger vers les écuries.

« Belle tentative, Pippin », dit Sephiroth avec un sourire narquois.

« Il est trop tard, Peregrin. Nous ne quitterons pas cette cité. Les secours devront venir à nous. »

« Si tant est qu'ils viendront », dit Boromir sur un ton désabusé.

« Boromir ? » s'inquiéta Gandalf.

« J'en voulais à Théoden pour ses paroles, avant de partir. Mais maintenant, je me demande si ma rancune est mal placée. Je me demande même si Aragorn n'avait pas raison. Il voulait éviter Minas Tirith depuis le début de ce voyage. Je lui reprochais le fait de ne pas avoir foi en son peuple… »

« Denethor n'en vaut pas la peine, mais les gens qui vivent dans cette cité, si. Et je suis sûr qu'Aragorn, Miriel et les autres feront tout pour nous envoyer des secours », dit Sephiroth.

Tout le monde regarda l'ex-soldat avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Sephiroth pessimiste et réaliste dont j'ai fait la connaissance au Rohan ? » dit Boromir, l'air faussement choqué.

« L'amour vous a métamorphosé, l'ami », dit Gandalf sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

L'expression mi-gênée mi-vexée de Sephiroth fit éclater Boromir de rire. Gandalf s'efforça de masquer son rire, tandis que Pippin détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.


	38. Les feux de Minas Tirith

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à **Juliefanfic**, **Cihanethyste** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **MonaYsa** et **Sonata Fulling** d'avoir mis la fic en Favoris et Alert. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture et passez tous de joyeuses fêtes ! _

* * *

**Les feux de Minas Tirith**

Boromir conduisit ses amis dans l'aile des invités du château. Une fois que chacun eut reçu une chambre, il prit congé de ses compagnons pour la journée. Il souhaitait retrouver les gardes de la citadelle pour renforcer les défenses et s'enquérir des nouvelles de son pays. Il avait été absent fort longtemps, après tout.

Peu désireux de se retrouver seuls, Sephiroth et Pippin rejoignirent Gandalf dans sa chambre. Le soir tombait lorsque Boromir les rejoignit, avec un paquet sous le bras.

Il trouva Gandalf près de l'ouverture donnant sur le balcon, en trian de fumer. Sephiroth était adossé contre l'une des colonnes encadrant l'ouverture donnant sur le balcon et regardait l'horizon, tandis que Pippin était assis sur le lit avec l'air triste.

« Ça va, Pippin ? Vous avez l'air si sombre », dit Boromir en s'approchant.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Boromir ! Mon cousin me manque, c'est tout. »

Désireux de lui remonter le moral, le Gondorien lui tendit le paquet. Curieux, Pippin le défit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une cotte de mailles et d'un uniforme de velours bleu sombre, avec l'emblème du Gondor brodé dans du fil argenté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Hobbit, surpris.

« Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir une tenue de combat plus adaptée pour la bataille qui s'annonce. Même si je souhaite de tout cœur que rien n'arrive à ma chère cité », dit Boromir.

« Oh… Un uniforme ? À ma taille ?! » dit le Hobbit en levant la tunique à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Cette tenue appartenait à mon frère Faramir, quand il était enfant. Il était censé la porter durant ses séances d'escrime. J'étais le premier à lui avoir enseigné l'épée, mais ce fut difficile au début, il était très dissipé. Quand il la portait, il s'imaginait toujours en train de pourfendre des dragons », dit Boromir avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez un frère », s'étonna Sephiroth.

« Quand il reviendra d'Osgiliath, je vous le présenterai. Au fait, j'ai discuté avec les gardes de la citadelle. Et certains d'entre eux m'ont rapporté des faits très intéressants. »

Gandalf se tourna vers le gondorien. Sephiroth et Pippin avaient également leurs yeux braqués sur Boromir.

« Ils disent que des renforts de l'Ithilien sont arrivés à Minas Tirith il y a quelques semaines. Et que parmi les hommes arrivés pour protéger Osgiliath se trouvait un homme roux, avec un manteau rouge. »

« Genesis… » dit Sephiroth.

« Votre ami dont vous et Miriel nous aviez parlé ? » dit Pippin.

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? » demanda l'ex-Soldat.

« À Osgiliath. Il aide à défendre la cité. Apparemment, ses talents au combat et sa maîtrise de la magie lui ont fait gagner le respect des troupes. »

Sephiroth sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. Genesis était donc ici, et il allait bien.

« Par contre, mon père ne semble guère l'apprécier. Il semblerait qu'à leur première et unique rencontre, Genesis se soit montré… impoli, si j'en crois les rumeurs », conclut Boromir.

« Ça, c'est tout lui. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir imité », dit Sephiroth.

« Sephiroth ! » le rabroua Boromir.

« Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit », fit l'intéressé en haussant des épaules.

Gandalf eut un léger rire. Rire qui se changea vite en toux, car son souffle embrasa trop son tabac, le faisant s'enfumer.

Soucieux, Pippin remplit un verre avec le pichet d'eau sur la table puis l'apporta au magicien. Ce dernier le remercia et s'empressa de boire. Le Hobbit leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Il n'y a plus d'étoiles. Est-ce l'heure ? »

« Oui », dit Gandalf.

Pippin posa ses bras croisés sur le balcon et regarda l'horizon.

« C'est si tranquille… »

« C'est le calme avant la tempête », répondit Gandalf.

« Je ne veux pas aller me battre. Mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper est encore pire. »

Sephiroth était d'accord avec le semi-homme. Il connaissait fort bien cette sensation, il l'avait expérimentée pendant la guerre de Wutaï.

« Y a-t-il de l'espoir, Gandalf, pour Frodon et Sam ? » demanda le Hobbit.

Gandalf vint s'accouder au balcon avec lui. Sephiroth et Boromir les rejoignirent.

« Il n'y a guère d'espoir. Un espoir de fou », dit le magicien.

Un grondement de tonnerre dans les nuages du Mordor capta l'attention des quatre hommes.

« Notre ennemi est prêt. Toutes ses forces sont rassemblées. Pas seulement les Orques, mais aussi des Hommes. »

« Des hommes ? Comment peuvent-ils s'allier à ces monstres ?! » s'étonna Sephiroth.

« Ce n'est pas l'amitié, mais la crainte qui les motive. La peur que suscite Sauron. Il y a les légions de Haradrims, venues des terres du sud. Des mercenaires, venus de la côte. Ils répondront tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons. Le coup le plus dur sera porté ici. Si le fleuve est pris, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette Cité aura disparu », dit Gandalf.

« Mais nous avons le magicien blanc. Ça ne signifie pas rien », dit Pippin.

Gandalf prit l'air soucieux, presque abattu.

« Gandalf ? »

« Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable, celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui qu'on dit qu'aucun homme vivant ne peut tuer. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré. Il a poignardé Frodon aux Monts Venteux. Il est le seigneur des Nazgûls. Le plus puissant des neuf. Et Minas Morgûl est son repaire. »

Le silence suivit ces sinistres paroles.

Soudain, une puissante colonne de lumière perça les ténèbres à l'horizon. Montant droit vers le ciel, elle illumina l'espace de puissants flashs de lumière. La terre trembla pendant un bref instant.

Partout dans Minas Tirith, les gens sortirent de leurs maisons pour observer ce sombre et mystérieux phénomène.

Gandalf posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Pippin. Soudain, Sephiroth sentit une douleur dans son crâne. Grimaçant, il porta la main à sa tempe.

« Sephiroth ? » demanda Boromir, inquiet.

L'ex-soldat ne put lui répondre, car des images se formèrent soudain devant ses yeux. Il vit une cité, qui ressemblait à Minas Tirith dans sa structure, mais elle était sombre, envahie de ténèbres. Deux horribles statues de monstres grimaçants en gardaient l'entrée. Juchée sur une muraille à l'entrée, une immense chauve-souris poussait des cris stridents. Un homme caché sous une cape noire la montait, coiffé d'un casque hérissé de piques. Les portes de la cité étaient ouvertes et crachaient un flot d'orques armées jusqu'aux dents. Une dernière image se forma devant ses yeux, celle de l'Œil en flammes, avant qu'il ne revienne sur le balcon, auprès de ses amis. Boromir et Pippin le regardaient avec inquiétude, tandis que Gandalf fixait l'horizon avec l'air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous aviez l'air de souffrir… » dit Boromir.

« Je… Ce n'est rien. »

« Nous y sommes enfin, dit Gandalf. La grande bataille de notre temps. »

« Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Pippin en regardant alternativement Sephiroth et la lumière qui continuait de monter vers les nuages.

« L'échiquier est en place. Les pièces avancent. »

Sephiroth ne put qu'approuver ses paroles. Il l'avait vu : l'armée de l'ennemi était en marche.

Refusant d'attendre plus longtemps, le groupe quitta le château et prit le chemin des rues de la citadelle, dans les niveaux inférieurs. Boromir les conduisit vers l'entrée de la tour où se trouvait le premier feu d'alarme, mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Gandalf s'approcha de lui avec l'air soucieux.

« Boromir, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous aider davantage. Si votre père découvre que vous êtes impliqué… »

« L'avenir du Gondor m'importe plus que les considérations de mon père à mon égard, Gandalf. Je file en haut m'occuper des gardes. Vous, occupez-vous du reste. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse du magicien, il s'engagea dans les escaliers. Le magicien se tourna vers Pippin et Sephiroth, et les conduisit vers une ruelle qui menait au mur de la tour.

« Peregrin Touque, mon garçon, il y a une tâche qui doit être accomplie. Une nouvelle opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur. Ne me décevez pas. »

Pippin leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour et hocha la tête. Il s'approcha et fit mine de commencer à l'escalader, quand Sephiroth posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je connais un moyen plus rapide et plus sûr pour grimper », dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il ferma les yeux, puis étendit son bras droit sur le côté. Une immense aile noire apparut dans son dos. Surpris, Gandalf et Pippin firent un bond en arrière.

« J'y crois pas… » souffla Pippin.

Sephiroth se tendit. Ses amis étaient surpris, mais passé ce moment, comment réagiraient-ils ? Avec dégoût ?

Mais Gandalf se contenta d'un curieux sourire énigmatique, tandis que Pippin s'approcha avec l'air d'un enfant fasciné.

« Vous pouvez voler ? »

Souriant avec malice, le jeune homme saisit le Hobbit à bras-le-corps puis s'élança vers le haut. Pippin ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

« Silence, Pippin ! Souvenez-vous qu'il faut allumer les feux discrètement. »

« Désolé… » souffla le semi-homme.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour, Sephiroth se posa sur le rebord. Le Hobbit et lui entreprirent d'escalader le bûcher. Une fois en haut, tous deux virent Boromir près de l'entrée de la tour, en pleine discussion avec les gardes qui surveillaient le bûcher. Le capitaine jeta un bref coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de repartir de plus belle dans sa discussion avec les soldats du Gondor.

Sephiroth fit un signe de tête à Pippin. Acquiesçant, celui-ci se mit debout au sommet de la pile de bûches et tendit la main vers la bassine d'huile suspendue au crochet du toit. Mais la corde de la bassine, que Pippin appuyait de tout son poids, céda brusquement. Le récipient bascula vers le bas. Une fois son contenu déversé, Sephiroth activa sa matéria feu en visant le bois. Celui-ci s'embrasa aussitôt.

Le Hobbit sourit, quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le bûcher. Sephiroth le reprit dans ses bras et plana doucement jusqu'en bas, dans la ruelle. Gandalf les attendait avec le sourire. Là, Sephiroth replia vivement son aile et la fit disparaître dans son dos.

En haut, les deux gardes sentirent l'odeur de fumée. Ils se détournèrent de leur capitaine et regardèrent avec effroi le bûcher qui s'embrasait.

Boromir sourit, puis descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre ses amis en bas. Gandalf conduisit le groupe jusqu'à la muraille donnant sur Amon Dîn. Là, tous virent bientôt un autre bûcher s'allumer.

« Les feux ! Les feux d'Amon Dîn sont allumés ! » cria un garde.

« L'espoir s'embrase », dit Gandalf.

Le petit groupe reprit tranquillement son chemin à travers les rues.

« Pippin, je vous remercie. Grâce à vous, le Gondor a une chance de recevoir des renforts », dit Boromir.

« Oh non, une part du mérite revient à Sephiroth ! Sans lui, je ne serais peut-être pas parvenu à grimper jusqu'au sommet. Il m'a bien aidé » dit le semi-homme.

« Pippin », l'avertit Sephiroth.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, vous m'avez aidé ! »

Gandalf plissa les yeux. Il comprit que ce n'était pas la modestie, mais la gêne qui justifiait l'attitude de Sephiroth. Il ne voulait pas que Pippin parle de son aile.

« Pippin, je pense que vous devriez vous entraîner à l'escrime. Boromir, pourquoi ne l'emmèneriez-vous pas à la caserne ? »

« Très bien, Gandalf. Venez, Pippin. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant Sephiroth seul avec le magicien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda l'argenté en croisant les bras.

« Venez avec moi. »

Méfiant, Sephiroth le suivit jusqu'à la cour du palais où se trouvait l'Arbre Blanc. Là, il dut s'assoir avec le magicien sur un banc.

« En quoi le fait d'avoir une aile dans le dos peut vous gêner ? » demanda le magicien.

« En quoi ça devrait me rendre fier ? » répliqua Sephiroth. « Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous trouvez ça naturel ? Vous avez reculé quand je l'ai fait apparaître. »

« Je ne nie pas la surprise que j'ai éprouvée sur le moment. Mais je n'ai pas pris peur ni affiché du dégoût comme si vous étiez une créature de Morgoth. Et je ne pense pas que vous êtes un monstre. »

« Miriel ne vous a donc rien dit à mon sujet ? » demanda Sephiroth avec un sourire froid, désabusé.

« Elle n'a rien dit, parce que je savais déjà tout sur vous. »

Surpris, Sephiroth regarda le magicien.

« Les valars m'ont prévenu à votre sujet, deux jours avant que vous arriviez à Edoras avec Miriel et Boromir. J'ai vu votre passé, Sephiroth. Je n'approuve pas vos actes, mais ceux que vous accomplis par la suite en ce monde sont des plus louables. Et la reine Marwen avait confiance en vous depuis le début, c'est pour ça qu'elle a envoyé sa fille vous chercher, quand vous étiez sur Gaïa avec Miriel. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faites confiance ? Pourquoi vous semblez si sûr de mon sort ? C'est à croire que tout le monde ici connaît mon destin ! » explosa le jeune homme.

Nullement impressionné par sa réaction, Gandalf porta son regard sur l'horizon avec l'air songeur.

« Personne ne connaît son destin à l'avance, Sephiroth. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. Mais j'ai vécu assez longtemps en ce monde pour reconnaître un monstre quand j'en vois un. Lithariel savait qui vous étiez quand elle vous a donné son cœur et je la connais suffisamment pour affirmer qu'elle n'est pas une de ces femmes qui tombent amoureuses d'un homme uniquement à cause de son physique. Mon cœur me dit simplement que vous avez encore un rôle à jouer avant que cette histoire ne se termine. »

« Je ne me fie pas juste à mon cœur pour me forger une opinion sur quelqu'un, Gandalf », répliqua Sephiroth.

« Non, et c'est bien là votre tort, jeune homme. Vous pensez que ce sont vos actes passés qui définissent votre destin. Moi, je pense que vous ne devriez pas tout laisser entre les mains du destin. Il a beaucoup à faire, il apprécie parfois qu'on l'aide. Pour commencer… »

Gandalf se leva en prenant appui sur son bâton.

« … vous pourriez accompagner un vieillard jusqu'à sa chambre, au château ? Je tiens à profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il nous reste pour prendre du repos. »

« Pffft ! Comme si vous étiez vieux », dit Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Moi, au moins, je ne me plains pas à tout bout de champ ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Miriel m'a dit… » dit Sepiroth en se levant du banc.

« Comment ça ? » dit Gandalf, en haussant un sourcil.

« Rien, laissez tomber. Allons-y », dit Sephiroth avec un sourire amusé.

« J'insiste, expliquez-vous! »

Tous deux prirent le chemin du château en continuant leur joute verbale amicale. Aucun ne vit, depuis une fenêtre en haut d'une des tours, le seigneur Denethor qui les observait avec une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.


	39. La colère de l'intendant

_Merci à **Juliefanfic** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Milyi** et **Kageno Koibito** pour leurs messages ! _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2016, pleine de magie, de réussite et de bonheur ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La colère de l'intendant**

Les ruines d'Osgiliath étaient silencieuses cette nuit, et les soldats du Gondor en profitaient pour prendre un peu de repos.

Des petites patrouilles longeaient la rivière à certains endroits, tandis que l'essentiel des troupes demeurait au cœur des ruines.

Des groupes mangeaient ou discutaient à voix basse près de feux de camp.

Faramir quitta l'un de ses feux après avoir mangé, et rejoignit le capitaine des rôdeurs au sommet d'une tour en ruine.

« C'est devenu calme sur la rivière. Les orques se sont calmés. Les garnisons se sont déplacées. Nous avons envoyé des éclaireurs à Cair Andros. Si des orques attaquent depuis le nord, nous serons prévenus », dit le chef.

Un peu plus loin dans les ruines, Genesis regardait la rivière avec l'air songeur. L'atmosphère extrêmement calme qui régnait depuis deux jours ne lui disait rien de bon. Bien sûr, il était content que tout le monde ait droit à un peu de répit.

Mais le fait que ce calme soit survenu après l'apparition de l'étrange colonne de lumière verte dans le ciel ne lui plaisait pas. D'après les notions géographiques qu'il avait acquises en arrivant dans ce monde, cette lumière était apparue au Mordor, plus précisément dans la direction de Minas Morgul. Ce n'était sûrement pas un signal de repli pour les orques. En général, quand ceux-ci se repliaient, ils sonnaient du cor ou bien ils détalaient sans demander leur reste.

Autre chose l'intriguait : les feux de Minas Tirith avaient été allumés, pour avertir le Rohan que le Gondor avait besoin d'aide. Mais qui avait donné cet ordre ? Denethor serait-il enfin revenu à la raison ? Genesis avait du mal à y croire.

Il manquait des éléments pour résoudre cette énigme, et Genesis avait déjà tant de questions en tête que cela le faisait bouillir intérieurement.

Frustré, il saisit un caillou près de lui et le jeta dans l'eau.

Puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le cœur des ruines pour rejoindre les soldats. Soudain, un sifflement anormal parvint à ses oreilles. Comme si quelqu'un avait tiré une flèche…

Puis un cri d'agonie et un fracas métallique retentirent. Genesis courut avec d'autres hommes vers la source du bruit, au pied de l'escalier d'une tour en ruines. Un chevalier du Gondor gisait par terre, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine.

« Ils n'arrivent pas du nord », comprit Faramir, debout parmi les soldats autour du corps.

Aussitôt, un branle-bas de combat se mit en place. Les soldats armés coururent vers la berge. Une fois là, tous se cachèrent derrière des murs ou des bâtiments. Un bruit de pagaie et des grognements leur parvinrent bientôt.

Lorsque les barques touchèrent la berge, un bruit d'éclaboussures retentit. Les orques mettaient pied à terre et traversaient la berge pour atteindre les ruines.

Les hommes laissèrent passer quelques-uns puis, sur le signal de Faramir, tous sortirent de leur cachette et engagèrent le combat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur la terrasse surplombant tout Edoras, Miriel regardait l'horizon avec l'air songeur.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Gandalf, Boromir, Sephiroth et Pippin étaient partis pour Minas Tirith.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Après tout, ils étaient partis pour la cité que l'ennemi comptait attaquer. Ils s'étaient rués dans l'œil du cyclone !

_Et moi, je reste ici, à l'abri… À attendre un signe m'autorisant à les rejoindre. Comme autrefois, avant que je retourne sur Gaïa par accident, en tombant dans les ténèbres de Kazad-dhûm…_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sentit soudain deux bras enserrer sa taille puis un torse musclé contre son dos. Souriante, elle tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux bleu clair emplis d'amour.

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour eux ? » dit Legolas.

« Je me sens mal à l'idée qu'ils sont là-bas, et nous ici, alors que nous pourrions les aider… »

« Nous n'abandonnerons personne, _meleth nîn_. Gandalf a été clair : dès que les feux de Minas Tirith seront allumés, tout le Rohan chevauchera pour leur porter secours. Et nous y serons en première ligne. »

« Crois-tu que le Rohan répondra à l'appel du Gondor ? »

« Je l'espère, tout comme toi », admit le prince.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, à regarder l'horizon ensemble.

« Ça ne te manque pas, des fois ? » demanda Miriel.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta maison. Ta famille. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux. »

Le visage du prince s'assombrit.

« Pardon, je suis indiscrète… » dit la jeune femme.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Après tout, nous sommes fiancés, donc… »

Miriel sourit. Oui, ils étaient fiancés. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, et pourtant cette idée l'enchantait.

« Mon père, tu le connais bien, je n'ai donc nul besoin de t'en parler. Ma mère… est morte y a longtemps. »

Miriel serra les mains du prince entre les siennes et attendit qu'il continue.

« Elle est morte il y a longtemps… Il n'y a jamais eu de tombe, aucune trace de cet évènement… Mon père n'en parle jamais. Après sa mort, il n'a plus été le même. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a cédé aux ténèbres qui hantent notre royaume et qu'il ne fait qu'un avec elles… »

Miriel se retourna dans les bras du prince et posa les mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Je mentirais si je disais que j'apprécie ton père. Il m'a semblé… froid et manipulateur. Mais ce n'est certainement pas un être malveillant ou un allié de l'Ombre. Et il t'a toujours, toi ! »

Legolas eut un sourire désabusé.

« Pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il y a plus de soixante ans, il avait pour but de récupérer une poignée de gemmes à Erebor. Il a voulu battre en retraite quand il a vu le nombre de morts parmi nos guerriers et… Il a même menacé de tuer une de mes amies… Tu aurais vu son visage, ce jour-là… Je me sentais presque prêt à l'affronter, comme si c'était mon ennemi et non mon père… »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Arrête de ressasser le passé, Legolas. J'ai fait ça pendant plus de soixante ans, et cela ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble et nous affrontons notre véritable ennemi : Sauron. Quand il sera vaincu, les ténèbres disparaîtront. Et je suis sûre que tu retrouveras ton père. Qui sait, peut-être même approuvera-t-il notre mariage ? »

« Mmmm… Je l'espère. »

« Oh, allez ! Tu as eu la bénédiction du mien. C'est déjà un miracle, non ? »

« C'est vrai que Sephiroth est pour le moins impressionnant… » dit Legolas avec un léger sourire.

« Vous êtes doué pour les euphémismes, prince Legolas. Moi, les rares fois où je le mettais en colère, je le trouvais terrifiant », dit Miriel en lui renvoyant son sourire.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-tu mis en colère ? »

« Oh, rien… Des bêtises d'enfance… »

« Là, tu m'en dis trop ou pas assez. Peux-tu développer ? »

Comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas, Miriel se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

« Belle diversion », souffla Legolas lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

Souriants, les jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le château. Les gens allaient et venaient dans la salle principale, vaquant à leurs occupations.

Théoden et ses conseillers étaient debout autour d'une table couverte de cartes et semblaient travailler sur le meilleur moyen de défendre le royaume.

Gimli fit signe à Miriel et Legolas depuis une des tables où il discutait avec Merry et Lithariel.

En la voyant avec l'air sombre, Miriel eut un pincement de cœur. Ce devait être dur pour la princesse d'être séparée de Sephiroth, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Et le pauvre Merry, qui regrettait tant la présence de son cousin…

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leurs amis quand les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Aragorn déboula dans la pièce.

« Les feux ! Les feux d'alerte de Minas Tirith sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide », dit le rôdeur, à bout de souffle.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les yeux se focalisèrent sur le roi.

« Et le Rohan répondra », décida Théoden. « Rassemblez les rohirrims ! »

Aussitôt, tous les hommes en mesure de combattre quittèrent la salle pour se rendre dans leurs quartiers chercher leur équipement ou bien aux écuries pour préparer leurs montures. Miriel et ses compagnons en firent de même.

Un bruit de cloche retentit au centre de la cité, annonçant aux soldats qu'il était temps de partir.

Une fois bien équipée, Miriel fila aux écuries. Son fidèle cheval gris perle, qu'elle avait baptisé Silver après la bataille au Gouffre de Helm, hennit de joie en la voyant ouvrir sa stalle.

Une fois en selle, la jeune fille sortit de l'écurie pour rejoindre Legolas et Gimli, tous deux juchés sur Hazufeld.

« Des cavaliers ! Que n'ai-je une armée de Nains crasseux, armés jusqu'aux dents ! » dit Gimli.

« Vos cousins n'auront pas à aller à la guerre. Je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà sur leurs terres », dit Legolas.

Lithariel les rejoignit sur son propre cheval, accompagnée par les guerriers de Nùrnen eux aussi juchés sur des chevaux. La princesse des corsaires du Mordor semblait plus rayonnante depuis que Théoden avait pris la décision de partir pour Minas Tirith. Miriel sourit en pensant que c'était là-bas que l'attendait Sephiroth. Nul doute que la princesse guerrière avait hâte de le revoir !

Miriel vit également un poney blanc les rejoindre, monté par Merry.

Le regard de la jeune femme se reporta sur l'entrée des écuries. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'Eowyn était en tenue de cavalière et montait un cheval en compagnie d'Aragorn, lui-même monté sur Bregon. Le roi Théoden avait-il donc autorisé Eowyn à chevaucher pour combattre à Minas Tirith ?

La voix retentissante d'Eomer la tira de ses songes.

« L'heure est venue ! Cavaliers du Rohan, vous avez prêté serment ! Maintenant, honorez-le ! Pour le seigneur et la terre ! »

Toute l'armée d'Edoras se mit en branle vers les portes ouvertes de la cité et partit au galop en direction de la cité blanche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au petit matin, la bataille d'Osigiliath n'avait pas pris fin. Le soleil peinait à franchir les nuages recouvrant la cité, tout comme les soldats peinaient à vaincre les monstres qui infestaient les ruines.

Les monstres semblaient animés d'une énergie nouvelle et se jetaient sur les soldats sans même prêter attention à leurs armes.

Genesis n'avait même pas le temps de se concentrer pour jeter un sort de Feu ou de Foudre, il devait se concentrer avec son épée sur les orques autour de lui qui essayaient de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer.

Il en tua plusieurs d'un grand mouvement circulaire puis courut près d'un rôdeur qui se faisait coincer contre un mur par un orque armé d'une massue. Il le transperça dans le dos puis tira le rôdeur avec lui en direction de la sortie quand deux orques leur barrèrent la route. Le rôdeur en tua un d'un coup de dague dans la gorge, mais le second en profita pour le frapper au ventre.

Furieux, Genesis décapita le monstre puis se pencha vers le rôdeur pour l'aider, mais ce dernier, grimaçant, le repoussa et lui indiqua la sortie, lui ordonnant de partir avant qu'il subisse le même sort.

Jurant, Genesis courut hors de la maison en ruines et fonça sur un groupe d'orques. Animé par la colère, il les tua tous en assénant des coups désordonnés d'épée, quand il vit Faramir juste derrière, qui venait d'en tuer un et le regardait avec l'air surpris.

Tous deux reprirent vite leurs esprits et coururent vers une autre ruine, quand le capitaine des rôdeurs apparut.

« FARAMIR ! GENESIS ! » cria-t-il.

Les deux hommes réalisèrent que des archers étaient alignés contre le mur en face d'eux. Faramir tira Genesis avec lui sur le côté. Une horde d'orques s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Aussitôt, les archers tirèrent, tuant net tous les monstres.

Une fois la pluie de flèches passée, les deux hommes quittèrent le mur pour s'approcher du capitaine. Ce dernier avait une plaie saignante au front, mais tenait encore debout.

« Nous ne pouvons les retenir ! La cité est perdue », dit-il.

Faramir analysa rapidement la situation, puis répondit d'une voix douloureuse :

« Dis-leur de se replier. Nous repartons à Minas Tirith. »

À peine commença-t-on à crier l'ordre de repli que d'autres hurlements, plus forts et plus sinistres, retentirent.

« Les nazgûls ! » fit un rôdeur, glacé d'effroi.

Les spectres ailés fendirent les nuages pour se jeter sur les soldats, que ce soit au sol ou sur les toits des maisons en ruines.

« Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous à Minas Tirith ! » cria Faramir.

Genesis tendit la main vers le ciel pour jeter une boule de feu, mais sa matéria ne lui répondit pas. Il sentit une douleur aiguë dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour faire de la magie !

Dépité, il suivit les hommes vers l'écurie en ruines où les chevaux avaient été installés.

Les survivants de l'assaut d'Osgiliath chevauchèrent à travers les plaines de Pelennor. Les orques ne les suivirent pas, mais les nazgûls si. Leurs ignobles montures ailées les suivaient en tournoyant au-dessus d'eux, puis elles piquaient sur eux pour soulever des hommes et leurs chevaux dans les airs. Là, elles les lâchaient, les laissant s'écraser au sol dans un concert de hurlements douloureux.

Genesis avait une furieuse envie de déployer son aile et de s'envoler dans le ciel pour combattre ces créatures, mais il savait que seul, il ne ferait pas le poids face à trois de ces monstres.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était baisser la tête quand ces monstres passaient en rase-mottes au-dessus de lui.

Il aperçut soudain trois chevaux qui arrivaient en direction du groupe. L'un était blanc, avec un cavalier vêtu de blanc lui aussi. Le deuxième était de couleur alezan, monté par un gondorien en armure, et le dernier cheval était noir, monté par un homme aux vêtements sombres et aux longs cheveux d'argent. En voyant ce dernier, Genesis oublia un bref instant la menace qui planait dans le ciel et les cavaliers qui criaient autour de lui.

Le cavalier blanc brandit un bâton vers le ciel. Aussitôt, une puissante lumière en jaillit et illumina les plaines. Les spectres ailés firent aussitôt demi-tour vers Minas Tirith. Tous les cavaliers poursuivirent leur galopade jusqu'à la cité. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant les guerriers arriver sur la grande place où les attendaient les habitants de la cité blanche.

Faramir dirigea son cheval vers ceux de Gandalf et de Boromir.

« Mithrandir ! Boromir ! Ils ont fait une percée dans nos défenses. Ils ont pris le pont et la rive ouest. Les bataillons d'Orques traversent le fleuve », dit Faramir sur un ton las et dépité.

« C'est ce que le Seigneur Denethor avait prédit. Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps », annonça un soldat en armure.

« Il a prédit et n'a rien fait ! » répliqua Gandalf avec mépris.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger la cité, Faramir. Nous avons certes perdu Osgiliath, mais je suis soulagé de ne pas t'avoir perdu, toi », dit Boromir en s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et rendit le geste à son frère, quand son regard s'attarda sur le troisième cavalier, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent, puis sur le petit cavalier qui se tenait devant Gandalf sur Gripoil. Gêné par cet examen, Pippin baissa les yeux.

« Faramir ? Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme qui croise votre chemin ? » devina Gandalf.

Faramir secoua négativement la tête. Un immense sourire empli d'espoir apparut aussitôt sur le visage de Pippin.

« Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où ? Quand ? » demanda Gandalf, insistant.

« En Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours. Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la Vallée de Morgul. »

Le sourire du magicien disparut aussitôt.

« Et le passage du Col de Cirith Ungol », dit-il.

Faramir hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Pippin. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ça veut dire que vos amis se sont fourrés dans le pétrin », intervint une autre voix.

Un nouveau cavalier s'approcha d'eux. En le voyant, Sephiroth écarquilla les yeux.

« Genesis… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Content de te revoir, vieux frère. Même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions. »

« C'est lui, le fameux Genesis ?! » demanda Pippin, surpris et intrigué.

« Faramir, racontez-moi tout », demanda Gandalf.

À cet instant, un soldat apparut près d'eux.

« Capitaine Faramir ! Le seigneur Denethor exige que vous fassiez immédiatement votre rapport. »

Le désespoir apparut sur le visage de Faramir.

« Allons-y », dit Boromir en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Le groupe chevaucha jusqu'au dernier niveau de la cité. Là, ils laissèrent leurs montures et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Un Denethor agité et fulminant les y attendait.

Faramir s'avança, inclina brièvement la tête puis lui fit son rapport d'une voix plate, monocorde, sans remords ni respect. C'était la voix d'une personne apathique, qui connaissait d'avance sa sentence et ne ferait rien pour tenter d'y échapper ou se justifier.

Boromir se mit au côté de son frère en silence, exprimant par là son soutien.

Lorsque Faramir eut fini, Denethor prit l'air furieux.

« Est-ce donc ainsi que tu défends ta cité ? En envoyant un semi-homme et l'Anneau en Mordor ? Et toi ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Boromir. « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas trouvé l'Anneau en arrivant à Fondcombe ? Si j'en crois ce que ton frère vient de raconter, tu as pratiquement voyagé avec le porteur de l'Anneau pendant des mois, avant de le laisser partir. Mes fils sont-ils donc tous des menteurs et des incapables ? Trahi par mon propre sang, dans ma demeure ! » explosa l'intendant.

« Sauf votre respect, _monseigneur_ », intervint Genesis sur un ton mielleux, « Faramir n'a pas laissé partir les hobbits. C'est moi qui les ai embarqués hors de la cité. »

Denethor se tourna vers lui avec l'air mauvais. Sephiroth tendit d'instinct les doigts vers Masamune, au cas où la situation dégénèrerait.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole. Pas plus que je ne vous ai autorisé à rejoindre mes troupes pour combattre à Osgiliath ! Si vous vouliez aider le Gondor, cela impliquait de se soumettre à ses lois. Et je suis celui qui fait la loi, ici, au Gondor ! »

« Ouais, pour l'instant… » marmonna Genesis à voix basse.

Gandalf retint un léger gloussement, tant l'impertinence de Genesis l'amusait.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Faramir ? » demanda Denethor en se tournant vers son fils cadet.

« Je n'aurais pas gardé l'Anneau pour le ramener ici. Pas même si cela nous aurait permis de protéger Minas Tirith », dit Faramir.

« Tu essaies toujours d'agir noblement, comme les rois des temps passés. L'Anneau aurait dû être ramené ici, pour être caché dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Non pas pour être utilisé… sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité », admit Denethor avec un sourire retors.

« Vous avez tort, père, intervint Boromir. Faramir a eu raison d'agir ainsi, tout comme Genesis. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'Anneau est dangereux. Je le sais puisque, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai voyagé en compagnie de son porteur pendant des mois. Je sais de quoi cet objet est capable. Il nous aurait menés à notre perte, si tant est que je l'aurais ramené pour vous. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Denethor.

Boromir poussa un soupir. Il affichait maintenant le même air honteux et blessé que son frère.

« L'Anneau m'a affaibli et poussé à trahir un de mes amis. J'ai failli le tuer pour me l'approprier. Et si jamais j'étais rentré avec l'Anneau en ma possession, je vous aurais sans doute menti et gardé l'Unique pour moi seul. Si j'étais revenu avec lui, vous ne m'auriez pas reconnu. »

« MAIS JE NE TE RECONNAIS PLUS, JUSTEMENT ! Tu n'es plus le fils que je connaissais, tu es comme Faramir, un… un vulgaire élève de ce maudit magicien ! » vociféra Denethor en agitant son bâton, comme s'il allait le frapper.

Emporté par sa colère, il marcha sur un pan de son manteau et tomba au sol. Tout le monde fit silence dans la salle, choqué par ce triste spectacle et les mots blessants qu'avait proférés le seigneur intendant.

« J'en ai assez vu », dit Sephiroth, ne pouvant supporter tout cela plus longtemps.

« Moi aussi », dit Genesis.

Tous deux sortirent, suivis par Gandalf et Pippin. Faramir esquissa un geste pour aider son père, mais ce dernier se releva seul et, fusillant ses fils du regard, leur ordonna d'une voix grondante de colère de le laisser.

Les fils de l'intendant s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent Gandalf et les autres dehors.

« Et tu as vécu avec _ça_ depuis ton arrivée ici ? » demanda Sephiroth à Genesis.

« Oh, pas tout le temps, la Déesse soit louée ! Au départ, c'est pour ne plus avoir à le supporter que j'ai rejoint la garnison d'Osgiliath », dit le rouquin.

« Si je comprends bien, vous venez de Gaïa, vous aussi ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Ouais… Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

« Gandalf le Blanc, un magicien de la Terre du Milieu. Oh, et voici Peregrin Touque, un Hobbit de la Comté. »

« Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Pippin », dit ce dernier en lui souriant.

Faramir plissa les yeux en remarquant la tenue du semi-homme.

« Boromir, tu lui as donné ma livrée ? »

« Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait une meilleure protection pour lui, au combat. »

« Mmmm… On dirait un vrai garde de la citadelle. Elle vous va mieux qu'à moi quand j'étais enfant » admit Faramir en souriant, l'air amusé.

« Je suis plus grand que vous ne l'étiez, dit le Hobbit avec fierté. Seulement, je ne vais plus grandir, moi. Sauf en largeur. »

Faramir rit en entendant cela. Boromir sourit, heureux de voir son frère oublier ses soucis un bref instant, après toutes les dures épreuves qu'il avait traversées.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à trouver dingue l'idée qu'on laisse des vieillards et des nains participer à cette guerre ? » s'écria Genesis.

En entendant ça, Sephiroth, Boromir et Faramir prirent un air mi-gêné mi-amusé. Gandalf plissa les yeux et regarda Genesis avec l'air menaçant, tandis que Pippin fronçait des sourcils.

« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre langage, jeune homme. J'ai vécu et combattu sur cette terre depuis de nombreux siècles, et je sais reconnaître la valeur d'un vrai guerrier quand j'en vois un », dit Gandalf d'une voix grondante de pouvoir.

« Quant à moi, je ne suis pas un nain, mais un Hobbit, il y a une nette différence. Si vous voulez vous montrer efficace dans cette guerre, vous feriez bien de vous renseigner un peu plus sur notre monde, ou bien vous pourriez tuer une créature qui se révèlerait être dans le camp de nos alliés. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Miriel vous a mené la vie dure quand elle vous fréquentait, sur Gaïa. Elle n'a pas exagéré sur votre compte », dit Pippin.

Surpris par ces paroles, Genesis regarda le magicien et le Hobbit s'éloigner dignement vers le château pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

« Celle-là, vous ne l'avez pas volée », dit Faramir, avant de s'éloigner lui aussi avec son frère.

Resté seul avec Sephiroth, Genesis secoua la tête.

« Je rêve ou ils m'en veulent tous, là ? » dit le rouquin.

« Après la défaite d'Osgiliath et la crise de ce Denethor, tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas », admit Sephiroth.

« Mmm… Et toi, au fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, depuis que tu es ici ? Et Miriel, tu l'as retrouvée ? »

Comprenant qu'il lui devait des explications, Sephiroth lui fit signe de le suivre.

Tous deux se mirent en route vers le château.


	40. La décision de Denethor

_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord, bonne année 2016 ! Puisse-t-elle être pleine de magie et de succès pour vous. _

_Je publie spécialement ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car le 6 janvier, c'est mon anniversaire ! Et j'aime bien trouver des reviews sur mes fics ce jour-là, ça le rend encore plus cool. _

_Merci à **RedChi-San** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **RedChi-San** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris.  
_

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La décision de Denethor**

« Fiancée ?! Tu plaisantes ? » s'écria Genesis.

« Non, c'est la vérité. Miriel est fiancée », dit Sephiroth.

Assis sur le balcon de la chambre de Sephiroth, les deux amis discutaient. Ou plutôt, Sephiroth lui faisait un long récit de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis le moment où il avait retrouvé Miriel sur Gaïa.

« J'y crois pas… Elle en aura fait du chemin en notre absence, la petite ! » dit Genesis. « Au fait, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Un elfe, Legolas. »

En entendant ce nom, Genesis fronça des sourcils.

« Le fils du roi de Mirkwood ? »

« C'est ça. Tu le connais ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… J'ai passé du temps à Minas Tirith, et Faramir m'a fait visiter la grande bibliothèque du château. J'en ai profité pour me cultiver un peu sur ce monde. Figure-toi que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les elfes et en particulier sur la famille de Miriel. Apparemment, ses ancêtres ont commis pas mal de crimes, et cela remonte jusqu'à son arrière-grand-père, Fëanor. »

« Miriel n'a commis aucun crime, Genesis, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Bien sûr, seulement… Je sais qu'ici, les gens sont attachés à la lignée de laquelle ils descendent. Et le roi de Mirkwood, Thranduil, a toujours détesté la famille de Fëanor. Tu imagines sa réaction quand il apprendra que son fils unique souhaite épouser une descendante de ceux qui ont banni son peuple d'une de leurs cités, il y a des siècles de cela ? »

Sephiroth secoua la tête. Genesis avait raison en un sens, mais il se souvenait de son entretien avec Legolas dans les plaines du Rohan, quand il lui avait demandé la permission de courtiser sa fille, et puis lorsqu'il était venu avec elle lui demander sa bénédiction. Legolas était très attaché à Miriel, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, même si cela devait lui coûter l'estime de son père. Enfin… Il l'espérait. Sinon, il s'occuperait personnellement du prince de Mirkwood.

« Au fait, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une autre princesse qui avait voyagé avec toi et les autres. Lithariel, c'est ça ? »

« Oui », dit Sephiroth, peu désireux de donner des détails. Il n'avait pas avoué sa relation avec la princesse, d'autant qu'elle était très récente et qu'il voulait mettre les choses bien au clair avec elle avant de laisser entendre à qui que ce soit qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Elle est jolie ? » demanda Genesis avec un sourire malicieux.

« Évidemment. C'est une princesse. »

« Arrête, tu m'as compris, je me demandais… Eh ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Quoi ? Quelle tête ? »

« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas que je m'intéresse à elle… Tu sors avec elle ? »

« Tu trouves que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? Je te rappelle que tu as enlevé sa mère quand tu étais possédé par le fantôme d'un sorcier du Mordor ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai… », admit Genesis sur un ton sombre en reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

Craignant d'être allé trop loin, Sephiroth soupira. Quel maladroit ! Il aurait dû s'y prendre moins violemment, mais il avait ressenti d'instinct de la jalousie quand Genesis avait émis l'hypothèse de draguer Lithariel.

« Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, concernant la période où j'étais possédé. Je… J'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans une pièce sombre, dont je ne pouvais même pas deviner les contours. Parfois, son emprise faiblissait légèrement, et je pouvais entendre ou voir quelque chose, mais c'était si fugace… Puis, quand il a quitté mon corps, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le noir. Mais je pouvais désormais voir, sentir et entendre les choses. C'était déformé malgré tout, comme si je ne pouvais percevoir les choses que de loin, à travers un épais brouillard noir. Sauf elle… »

« Elle ? »

« Miriel. Enfin, une fille qui ressemblait à Miriel pour moi, à ce moment-là, vu que j'ignorais que c'était elle. Les mêmes yeux bleus, la chevelure qui changeait de couleur selon la lumière, les oreilles pointues… Chaque fois que je la voyais, elle brillait, comme une étoile. Elle était la seule chose que je pouvais percevoir à travers les ténèbres. »

Sephiroth se souvint qu'après l'épisode où il avait été libéré du sorcier du Mordor, Genesis s'était retrouvé dans un état végétatif, et que rien ne l'avait fait réagir, sauf lorsque Miriel entrait dans son champ de vision. Dans ces moments-là, il avait souri… En effet, cela s'expliquait, maintenant.

« J'ai raté tellement de choses… », soupira Genesis.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps en arrivant ici, tout comme moi. C'est ce qui compte », dit Sephiroth pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ouais… T'as raison. »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », dit Sephiroth.

Gandalf apparut dans l'encadrement, suivi de Pippin.

« Le seigneur Denethor ordonne à ses fils de le rejoindre dans la salle du trône. Il semble avoir pris une décision concernant cette guerre », dit Gandalf.

« Ah bon ? Ça y est, il prend les choses en main ? » demanda Genesis, surpris.

Gandalf fit une moue peu convaincue.

« Venez », dit-il.

Les quatre amis prirent la direction de la salle du trône. Arrivés là, ils virent Boromir et Faramir debout devant une table où Denethor était assis, en train de déjeuner.

Cette vision brisa aussitôt les faibles espoirs des deux ex-Soldats. Comment pouvait-on prendre ses aises et manger alors que la guerre était à ses portes ? Même Pippin, pourtant très gourmand, n'avait plus beaucoup mangé depuis son arrivée à Minas Tirith. Et Sephiroth, qui avait vite compris que les Hobbits étaient des ventres sur pattes, savait que c'était mauvais signe.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir conviés à ce conseil de guerre, Mithrandir. Et vous non plus ! » dit Denethor en dévisageant les deux ex-Soldats.

« Quoi, ça vous coupe l'appétit de nous voir là ? » répliqua Genesis sur un ton acide.

« Genesis ! » le rabroua Gandalf à voix basse, tandis que Sephiroth administra un coup de coude au rouquin.

« Ben quoi ? » répliqua ce dernier, vexé qu'on le corrige.

« Vous vouliez nous parler, monseigneur ? » demanda Boromir, désireux d'empêcher une nouvelle rixe entre son père et Genesis.

« En effet. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures », dit Denethor. « Défenses que tu as longtemps gardées intactes, Boromir. »

« Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous ? » demanda Faramir, comprenant le reproche sous-jacent de son père.

« Je n'aurais cédé ni le fleuve du Pelennor, ni le fort. Osgiliath doit être reprise. »

Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant ça. Reprendre Osgiliath ? Alors qu'ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs hommes en fuyant la cité envahie ? Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, sans compter que cela rendrait Minas Tirith encore plus vulnérable aux attaques futures du Mordor.

« Mon seigneur, Osgiliath est occupée », dit Faramir.

« Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre, rétorqua Denethor, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Y a-t-il un capitaine, ici, qui ait le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son seigneur ? »

« Alors là, je craque ! » s'écria Genesis.

« Pardon ? » fit Denethor, surpris et perdu.

« J'ai dit que je craque ! Franchement, vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous avez perdu plus de la moitié de la garnison qui tenait Osgiliath, et vous voulez renvoyer les survivants là-bas, alors qu'il y a une incroyable quantité d'orques qui l'infestent, sans parler des nazgûls ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas du Gondor, ni même d'Arda. Évitez de vous mêler de choses qui dépassent votre entendement, jeune homme », répliqua Denethor.

« Nous ne sommes pas d'Arda, mais nous sommes des militaires, nous avons le sens de la stratégie, monseigneur », dit Sephiroth sur un ton plus calme mais froid.

« Sephiroth et Genesis n'ont pas tort, mon seigneur. Jamais vous ne pourrez reprendre la cité avec un si petit nombre d'hommes », intervint Gandalf.

« Ils ont raison tous les trois, père », renchérit Boromir. « Nous sommes en nombre inférieur, jamais nous ne pourrons reprendre Osgiliath comme la dernière fois. Même si nous réussissons à la reconquérir, notre nombre aura tant diminué que la cité sera vite reprise, et puis ce sera le tour de Minas Tirith, puisqu'il ne restera plus grand-monde pour la défendre. »

« ASSEZ ! Je suis encore le seigneur de cette cité, c'est à moi que revient le droit de la diriger comme bon me semble ! Faramir, je t'ordonne de faire le nécessaire pour reprendre Osgiliath. »

Anéanti, le cadet s'inclina, puis prit le chemin de la sortie. Boromir le suivit aussitôt.

« Boromir, je ne t'ai pas donné l'ordre d'y aller », l'interrompit Denethor.

« Vous refusez de vous entourer de conseillers pour défendre cette cité, soit ! Mais mon frère aura besoin de mes conseils avant de partir, aussi vais-je faire le nécessaire avant son départ », répliqua Boromir d'une voix grondante de colère, sans m'arrêter de marcher.

Denethor le regarda partir avec stupeur, tant il ne reconnaissait plus son fils depuis son retour.

« Vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps. Contrairement à vous, Boromir tient à Faramir. En blessant l'un, vous infligez la même douleur au deuxième », dit Gandalf, avant de sortir à son tour, suivi de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va quand même pas les laisser partir à Osgiliath ?! » dit Genesis.

Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Je vais essayer de les raisonner dehors. Vous, essayez de les arrêter à la caserne », dit le magicien, avant de prendre la sortie du palais.

Sephiroth, Genesis et Pippin se dépêchèrent d'atteindre l'entrée de la caserne. Ils trouvèrent des hommes occupés à se préparer pour le départ. Mais tous s'exécutaient lentement, avec l'air triste et anéanti, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient à l'abattoir. Avec un pincement de cœur, Sephiroth se souvint de la tête des rohirrims qui s'étaient préparés pour le siège au Gouffre de Helm. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose.

« Si vous cherchez les capitaines, ils sont aux écuries », dit un garde, près de la porte.

Les trois compagnons coururent jusqu'à là-bas. En effet, ils étaient là. Faramir sellait son cheval, tout comme Boromir. Tous deux avaient revêtu des armures.

« Alors, c'est décidé. Vous y allez tous les deux », dit Sephiroth.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers eux, puis hochèrent de la tête en silence.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Boromir, je vous en prie. Il faut juste attendre que les troupes du Rohan nous rejoignent. Les autres ne nous abandonneront pas », dit Pippin, sur un ton suppliant.

« L'ennemi ne va pas tarder à marcher sur Minas Tirith. Il faut que nous le repoussions », dit Boromir, sans grande conviction.

« Oh, arrêtez de vous voiler la face ! Le plan de Denethor est insensé ! » dit Genesis.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour parer au pire. »

« Nous ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Si jamais Faramir et moi ne revenions pas… Promettez-moi que vous protégerez la cité. »

Sephiroth n'en revenait pas. Boromir était-il en train de leur remettre le destin de la cité entre les mains, à eux, des étrangers ?

« Mithrandir fera le nécessaire, mais j'ai besoin que vous y mettiez aussi du vôtre, mes amis », dit Boromir, en regardant tour à tour les deux ex-Soldats et le semi-homme avec espoir, presque supplication.

« Boromir… » dit Pippin, la gorge nouée.

Le capitaine du Gondor s'agenouilla pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Promettez-moi d'agir comme un gardien de la citadelle, Peregrin Touque. »

« Promis… Si vous me promettez de tout faire pour revenir en vie, vous et votre frère. »

« Bien sûr », dit Boromir.

Il releva les yeux vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans répondre. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse, de colère et de résignation. Genesis lui lança un regard furieux, puis donna un coup de poing contre un pilier de bois soutenant le toit, avant de sortir de l'écurie à grands pas.

Sephiroth et Pippin se dépêchèrent de le suivre à travers les rues jusqu'au dernier niveau. Là, ils trouvèrent Genesis dans une petite cour, près d'une fontaine. La vue sur les plaines alentour était magnifique. On en oubliait presque la guerre et la menace constante qui planait sur la cité.

Sans dire un mot, les deux amis s'assirent sur le banc au côté du rouquin.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la cité depuis que Denethor avait ordonné que des troupes repartent pour Minas Tirith. Ils entendirent bientôt le lourd grincement des portes de la cité qui s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir les guerriers. Lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, le sombre claquement de métal des battants leur fit l'effet d'une gifle.

« J'aimerais que mes cousins et nos amis soient là… », souffla Pippin.

Sephiroth et Genesis tournèrent la tête vers le semi-homme avec surprise.

« La Comté me manque. J'aimerais que tout soit comme avant, simple et sans ces ténèbres qui planent au-dessus de nos têtes » poursuivit le semi-homme avec tristesse.

Sephiroth eut envie de lui dire que ça se terminerait bien, que la guerre prendrait fin. Mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir, d'autant qu'il avait peur que sa voix trahisse sa peine et sa colère.

« J'aimerais que Miriel soit là », reprit Genesis. « Tu te souviens, Seph ? Les rares fois où on nous envoyait en mission, et où on avait le sentiment que ce serait dangereux, que l'un de nous ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas… On allait chez toi, et on l'entendait chanter depuis sa chambre. »

Sephiroth acquiesça en silence. En effet, chaque fois que Miriel chantait, sa voix était si belle qu'elle avait un effet magique sur tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. Elle les aidait à oublier leurs soucis, le temps de la chanson.

Le silence dura encore un bref instant, quand la voix de Pippin s'éleva à nouveau, tout doucement.

« _La maison est derrière,  
Le monde est devant.  
Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends.  
À travers l'Ombre,  
Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.  
Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit.  
Brumes et nuages,  
Noyés dans l'obscurité.  
Tout va se mêler…  
Ohoh ! Tout va… se mêler._ »

Le semi-homme n'avait pas une voix aussi harmonieuse qu'un elfe, mais son chant et les émotions qu'il communiquait étaient en diapason avec celles des deux hommes.

Ces derniers lui offrirent un triste sourire, puis tous trois se remirent dans leur triste contemplation de l'horizon.

Seul dans une petite ruelle, plus niveaux plus bas, Gandalf se tenait assis sur les marches d'un escalier et regardait droit devant lui avec l'air triste et las. Au loin, quelque part dans la cité, une cloche retentit de lugubres notes.

Puis le silence du vide et de la mort reprit son droit sur Minas Tirith.


	41. Discussion de père à fille

_Merci à **RedChi-san**, **MonaYsa**, **Juliefanfic** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Traduction elfique : _

Iel nîn_ : ma fille_

* * *

**Discussion de père à fille**

La chevauchée prit deux jours depuis Edoras. Les cavaliers firent de brèves haltes pour reposer les chevaux et les réhydrater. Dans ces moments-là, les cavaliers en profitaient pour marcher un peu, afin de soulager leurs jambes.

Lorsqu'enfin, tous arrivèrent au grand campement, plusieurs soldats levèrent la tête de leur tente qu'ils montaient ou de leurs armes qu'ils aiguisaient pour saluer le roi Théoden et annoncer leurs effectifs.

« Environ cinq cents hommes de l'Ouestfold, monseigneur », annonça un homme.

« Et trois cents de plus de la Fenmarche, Roi Théoden », dit un autre.

« Où sont les cavaliers du Snowbourne ? » demanda le roi.

« Aucun n'est venu, monseigneur », répondit un soldat.

Miriel eut un pincement de cœur en entendant ça. Toute aide aurait été la bienvenue !

Le roi et ses compagnons montèrent jusqu'à un terre-plein près de l'entrée de la montagne. Là, ils établirent leur campement.

Une fois les tentes montées, Aragorn s'approcha de Théoden. Ce dernier regardait l'immense camp militaire dont les tentes blanches jalonnaient le sol en contrebas.

« Six milles lances. Moins de la moitié que j'espérais », dit le roi.

« Six milles ne seront pas suffisants pour percer les lignes du Mordor », dit Aragorn.

« D'autres viendront », dit Théoden sur un ton rassurant.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, quand la voix d'Aragorn le retint.

« Chaque heure passée à attendre accélère la victoire du Mordor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, puis il faudra partir. »

Le roi acquiesça. Soudain, des hennissements attirèrent leur attention derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent que des cavaliers essayaient de calmer leurs chevaux. Les bêtes ne cessaient de se cabrer, hennir et tirer sur leurs rennes.

Miriel, Legolas, Gimli et Lithariel s'approchèrent d'Éomer. Ce dernier venait juste de poser sa selle sur une table et leur accorda un regard soucieux.

« Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux », dit Legolas.

« La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne », dit le prince du Rohan.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers la gauche. Les autres l'imitèrent et virent un canyon qui perçait le flanc de la montagne devant eux, laissant apparaître une route.

« Cette route, là, où conduit-elle ? » demanda Gimli.

« C'est la route de Dimholt, la Porte sous la montagne », dit Legolas.

« Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'en est revenu. Cette montagne est maléfique », dit Eomer.

Miriel frissonna. En effet, lorsqu'elle portait son attention sur cette route, elle sentait quelque chose de sombre et malsain.

Aragorn s'approcha de l'entrée. Son regard sembla capter quelque chose. Intriguée, Miriel suivit son regard et sentit son cœur se figer net dans sa poitrine. Une silhouette humaine était visible sur la route. Mais elle était pâle, semi-transparente et luisait d'une faible lumière verte, qui lui rappelait curieusement celle de la Rivière de la Vie…

« Miriel ! Aragorn ! »

Sursautant, les deux amis firent brusquement volte-face et virent le nain devant eux.

« Trouvons de la nourriture », leur dit-il en lançant un regard peu amène en direction de la route.

Puis il s'éloigna. Aragorn et Miriel reportèrent leurs yeux sur le canyon. L'apparition avait disparu.

Tandis que tous deux se dirigeaient vers la tente servant de cuisine pour le campement, Miriel réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait vu.

La jeune fille se souvenait que lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, sur Gaïa, Sephiroth était venu la chercher à l'école un jour, en revenant de mission. Ils avaient dû suivre un chemin différent de d'habitude pour rentrer, en passant près d'un des réacteurs Mako. La fillette avait vu une fente dans un des tuyaux à la base de la grande tour de métal, qui servait à traiter l'énergie pour alimenter la ville en électricité.

Curieuse, Miriel s'était approchée pour regarder par l'ouverture. Elle revoyait encore les petites lucioles vertes qui s'échappaient de la fente. Elle se souvenait avoir tendu la main et tenté de toucher les lucioles, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Par contre, elle avait nettement senti son anneau de pouvoir vibrer, comme si le pouvoir de la Rivière de la Vie réagissait au sien.

Puis ils avaient repris leur chemin vers chez eux. Pendant le reste du chemin, Sephiroth lui avait expliqué que la Mako était la matière même dont était faite la Rivière de la Vie. Autrement dit, la rivière transportant les âmes des morts à travers la Planète, avant qu'ils ne se réincarnent pour mener une nouvelle vie, avant de mourir à nouveau et de repartir dans la Rivière de la Vie pour un nouveau cycle.

« Miriel ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était arrêtée près de l'entrée de la tente du réfectoire. Elle se tourna vers celle qui l'avait abordée. Il s'agissait de Lithariel.

« Excusez-moi, je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées », dit Miriel, honteuse de s'être laissée surprendre ainsi.

« Les endroits tels que Dimholt ont le don de troubler les esprits. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, moi qui ai vécu toute mon enfance en Mordor, au bord de la Mer de Nùrnen », convint Lithariel.

Miriel sourit à la jeune femme.

« Je suis contente que ce soit vous que Sephiroth ait choisie, Lithariel. »

En entendant ces mots, la princesse détourna la tête, espérant cacher le rouge qui envahissait ses joues.

« Rien n'est officiel, nous… Enfin, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui… enfin, ce que nous… » balbutia la princesse de Nùrnen.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne vous fatiguez pas, j'ai compris ! » dit Miriel en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Qu'avez-vous compris, dame Miriel ? » demanda Gimli en sortant de la tente, un pilon de viande à la main.

« Rien qui vous concerne, maître nain. Rassurez-nous, il reste de la viande ? » dit Lithariel.

« Allez vérifier vous-mêmes ! Pfff, ces dames, ça jacasse sans se soucier des autres… » maugréa le nain en rentrant dans la tente, vexé qu'on l'ait isolé de la discussion.

Pouffant de rire, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la tente. Legolas et Aragorn étaient debout près d'une marmite, à remplir des bols de ragoût.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance calme et paisible. Le soir, Miriel décida de rejoindre sa tente pour dormir. Car elle savait que dès demain, tout le monde serait réveillé à l'aube pour partir à Minas Tirith.

La jeune femme s'endormit plus vite qu'elle ne le crut. Son esprit plongea dans un rêve intense.

Elle rêvait qu'elle était dans des jardins immenses. Partout où elle posait son regard, elle voyait des plantes aux feuilles vertes et grasses, ornées de fruits appétissants ou de fleurs aux couleurs luxuriantes. Une fontaine trônait au centre, représentant une jeune femme versant de l'eau avec une cruche dans le bassin. Miriel se pencha et fut surprise en voyant son reflet. Elle portait une belle robe bleu foncée, avec une ceinture dorée où étaient brodées les armoiries de la lignée des fëanoriens.

« Tu es venue, _iel nîn_. Je ne l'espérais plus », dit une voix dans son dos.

En entendant cette voix, Miriel se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna. À son grand soulagement, l'auteur de ces mots était bien là. Il s'agissait d'un elfe aux longs cheveux brun sombre et aux yeux bleus comme les siens. Il portait une tunique de seigneur elfe du même bleu que sa robe, et un fin diadème ornait son front.

« Ada ? Est-ce un rêve ? » demanda Miriel.

« Irmo m'a accordé cette faveur. Il fallait que je te parle. Et ici, il est plus facile de communiquer, puisque tu te trouves près de Dimholt, où les morts n'ont jamais trouvé le repos. Ce lieu défie les lois naturelles de la vie et de la mort », dit Celebrimbor.

« Ada… »

« Il faut que tu sois prudente pour la suite, Miriel. Plus le porteur de l'Anneau se rapproche du Mordor, et plus la volonté de l'Unique se renforce. L'esprit de Frodon risque de se briser bien avant d'avoir atteint la Montagne du Destin. »

« Que puis-je faire ? Frodon est avec Sam et Gollum loin d'ici, tandis que moi, je me dirige vers Minas Tirith. Je ne peux pas faire un crochet par le Mordor alors que tout le monde se bat ! »

« Non, mais tu peux utiliser ton anneau pour insuffler de l'espoir au Porteur de l'Unique. L'Anneau porte la marque de mon pouvoir, tout comme le tien. Vous êtes donc liés. Tu peux contacter Frodon, ou du moins toucher son esprit et le purifier du mal, afin qu'il tienne le coup plus longtemps. »

« D'accord, je le ferai. »

Satisfait, Celebrimbor hocha la tête et regarda l'eau du bassin avec l'air songeur.

« Ada, est-ce vrai ? » dit Miriel, n'y tenant plus.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Avez-vous essayé de vaincre Sauron en vous servant de l'Unique ? »

Le visage du seigneur elfe s'assombrit.

« Oui… J'ai essayé », dit-il en baissant les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! Pas vous ! Enfin, vous n'aviez donc pas conscience que c'était pure folie ? » dit Miriel, hors d'elle.

« _Iel nîn_, essaie de me comprendre ! L'armée de Sauron était supérieure à la nôtre à cette époque, notre royaume avait été réduit à un tas de ruines et je vous croyais prisonnières des orques de Sauron, toi et ta mère. Je pensais que l'Unique pourrait me servir d'armes pour changer nos destins et tracer un chemin de lumière à travers les ténèbres… »

« Mais il n'a fait qu'entacher nos noms davantage ! » conclut amèrement Miriel en se laissant tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi et ta mère. »

Miriel ne répondit rien. Son regard se posa sur la végétation alentour.

« Je n'avais pas revu ces jardins depuis longtemps », dit la jeune fille.

« Je sais. C'est pour ta mère que je les avais créés. Valinor lui manquait. »

Sa mère… Miriel n'en gardait que de vagues souvenirs. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, et des yeux verts pleins de lumière. Elle lui avait toujours paru comme étant l'incarnation de la beauté et de la Lumière.

_Qu'ai-je hérité d'elle ? _se demanda Miriel.

« Tu as son courage. Tu ne te laisses pas accabler par le poids des erreurs de notre famille, exactement comme elle nous l'avait enseigné », dit Celebrimbor en lui prenant la main.

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? »

« Nous sommes dans un rêve, Miriel. Ici, nos pensées ne peuvent être cachées. Surtout celles qui concernent ton fiancé, le prince Legolas. »

À ces mots, Miriel rougit.

« Oh, vous… Vous êtes au courant pour moi et Legolas ? »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Celebrimbor s'assit près d'elle.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de garder un œil sur toi depuis ton retour sur Arda avec tes compagnons de Gaïa. Talion repose en paix, il a rejoint les esprits de sa femme et son fils, mais moi, je n'ai pas encore rejoint Valinor. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé l'amour, même si je doute que ton mariage avec le prince de Mirkwood soit approuvé par tous… »

Miriel comprit qu'il parlait de Thranduil.

« Mais vous, ada ? Vous l'approuvez ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai observé ce Legolas, et je sais que son amour pour toi est sincère. Je ne pouvais espérer plus beau mariage pour ma fille unique. »

Touchée, la jeune fille serra les mains de son père dans les siennes.

« Merci, ada. »

« Promets-moi juste une chose, Miriel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Avant votre mariage, peu importe la date fixée… Promets-moi de retourner dans les ruines de notre royaume. Il y a certaines choses, là-bas, qui ne doivent pas être négligées. Des choses qui pourraient t'être utiles », dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Miriel n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Celebrimbor saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front. Son image commença à s'estomper, tout comme celle du jardin.

Lorsque Miriel ouvrit les yeux, elle resta un moment à fixer la toile de sa tente en silence. Une brise traversa l'ouverture et frappa son visage. Elle sentit alors les traces glacées de larmes sur ses joues.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir, la jeune fille se leva et sortit prendre l'air.

Elle se dirigea vers un des feux de camp, lorsque Legolas apparut près d'elle.

« Miriel, tu ne dors plus ? »

« Non, j'ai fait un rêve… Et toi ? »

« Je venais te chercher. Le seigneur Elrond est ici, il s'entretient en ce moment même avec Aragorn, il compte l'envoyer sur la Route des Morts. J'ai déjà prévenu Gimli et Lithariel. La princesse de Nùrnen ne peut venir, car elle doit diriger ses troupes avec celles de Théoden pour aller à Minas Tirith, mais Gimli accepte de venir. Je voulais te demander si… »

Miriel l'interrompit en lui serrant la main.

« Je viens, bien entendu. »

Souriant, le prince l'entraîna vers les chevaux. Gimli tenait la bride d'Hasufeld.

Elle venait de finir son paquetage quand elle entendit Gimli interpeller Aragorn.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda le nain.

« Pas cette fois », dit le rôdeur.

Legolas et Miriel apparurent près de lui, la bride de leurs chevaux à la main.

« N'avez-vous rien appris de l'opininâtreté des nains ? » dit le prince de Mirkwood.

« Il faudra vous y faire. Nous venons avec vous, l'ami », dit Gimli.

Avec un léger sourire, Aragorn capitula.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Dépêchez-vous ! » ordonna l'officier du Gondor.

Les soldats portant des brancards obéirent et tentèrent de marcher plus vite à travers la cité blanche sans trop secouer les blessés.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les portes du palais du Gondor. Une petite foule agitée en sortit en courant.

« Boromir ! Faramir ! » s'écria Denethor. « Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tombés. »

Pippin, Sephiroth et Genesis fendirent le groupe de serviteurs et de nobles pour s'approcher. Sur chacun des deux brancards reposait un des deux frères, en armure. Faramir avait des flèches plantées dans la poitrine, tandis que l'armure de Boromir était fendue en diagonale, avec du sang qui s'en écoulait, imbibant le tissu du brancard.

« Il est vivant ! » dit Pippin en touchant le front de Faramir.

Sephiroth prit le pouls de Boromir. Il était faible, mais bien là. Heureusement, en bon soldat, il avait toujours des bandages de secours dans une des poches de son manteau. Il se dépêcha de les sortir et les cala du mieux qu'il put contre la plaie du frère aîné.

Genesis saisit les hampes des flèches et les cassa. Il aurait voulu utiliser sa matéria de soin, mais il fallait d'abord retirer les pointes des flèches plantées dans le corps. Sephiroth put soigner tout de suite Boromir avec sa matéria de Soin maître. Une fois le sort lancé, il fut soulagé de voir le sang arrêter de couler. La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus régulière.

« Ils vont s'en sortir ? » demanda Pippin.

« Pas sans des soins plus poussés », dit Sephiroth en se redressant.

« Ils étaient trop peu nombreux », dit l'officier qui avait mené les blessés jusqu'ici. « Nul n'a survécu. »

« Ah ouais ? Et la faute à qui ? » dit Genesis en levant des yeux emplis de rancune vers Denethor.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans les niveaux inférieurs. Les orques avaient armé leurs catapultes et lançaient des projectiles qui s'avéraient être les têtes des soldats humains morts.

L'air en état de choc, Denethor se releva en manquant perdre l'équilibre.

« Mes fils sont morts. Ma lignée s'est éteinte. La Maison des Intendants a failli », dit-il en se dirigeant vers le rebord du niveau.

« Ils ont besoin de soins, monseigneur ! » dit Pippin.

« Ma lignée s'est éteinte ! » s'obstina l'Intendant.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'horrible spectacle qui s'étendait en contrebas. Les champs de Pelennor étaient recouverts de milliers d'orques. Séparée en plusieurs bataillons, l'armée du Mordor se tenait aux portes de Minas Tirith.

« Le Rohan nous a abandonnés ! Théoden m'a trahi… » fulmina Denethor.

Soudain, des sifflements retentirent. Levant la tête, Sephiroth, Genesis et Pippin virent des pierres tomber du ciel et s'abattre sur la cité, détruisant plusieurs bâtiments et des murs à différents endroits. Des cris retentirent, signe que les gens fuyaient ou étaient touchés par les coups de l'ennemi.

« Oh non… Ça commence », dit Genesis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » gémit Pippin.

« ABANDONNEZ VOS POSTES ! FUYEZ ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! » hurla Denethor.

Sephiroth se leva avec l'intention de rejoindre Denethor pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, quand Gandalf surgit de nulle part.

D'un coup sec, il frappa Denethor au visage. Il lui en donna un autre dans le ventre, puis le fit tomber au sol en le frappant aux genoux par l'arrière.

Une fois l'intendant à terre, le mage se tourna vers les soldats qui avaient assisté à la scène bouche bée.

« Préparez-vous à vous battre ! »

Le magicien blanc courut ensuite vers les écuries pour monter Gripoil.

« Je commence à l'apprécier, lui ! » dit Genesis en pointant Gandalf du doigt.

Sephiroth reporta son attention sur les deux fils de l'intendant. Il se tourna vers les domestiques.

« Emmenez-les aux maisons de guérison. Mettez-les à l'abri et soignez-les au lieu de rester plantés bêtement là ! »

Clignant des yeux comme si les ordres cinglants de l'ex-Soldat les avaient tirés d'un cauchemar, les domestiques s'empressèrent d'obéir.

« Pippin, allez avec eux », dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Ils ont encore besoin de la magie pour tenir, les soins classiques ne suffiront pas. Alors prenez ma matéria de Soin, elle est très puissante. »

Le Hobbit prit le cristal avec hésitation, puis acquiesça et suivit les hommes transportant les brancards.

Sephiroth et Genesis s'empressèrent de courir à travers les rues. Grâce à Gandalf, l'armée avait repris son poste et défendait la cité. Plusieurs groupes avaient pris place près de catapultes et lançaient aussi des projectiles à l'ennemi.

Mais les pierres des orques continuaient de tomber à différents endroits. Parfois, les deux ex-Soldats en évitaient de justesse.

Soudain, un morceau de façade tomba entre eux au milieu du passage.

« Y'en a marre ! » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Genesis déploya son aile, puis s'éleva comme une flèche dans le ciel. Là, il arma sa matéria Feu, puis fit apparaître dans le ciel plusieurs boules de feu. D'un geste de la main, il les dirigea droit vers les soldats orques en bas.

L'une des boules de feu piquait droit vers le commandant des troupes, un orque au corps paralysé du côté gauche.

« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-il en voyant les projectiles de pierre et de feu foncer sur eux.

Un morceau de construction de Minas Tirith fonça sur lui. L'orque resta immobile… un quart de seconde avant de faire un pas sur le côté, évitant le morceau de pierre de justesse. Un troll gémit près de lui avec un air bête. L'orque cracha sur la pierre avec dépit.

Soudain, des hurlements suraigus retentirent. Sephiroth vit les nazgûls surgir des nuages et se diriger sur la cité.

« Genesis, reviens ! » cria le jeune homme.

Le rouquin hésita puis, jurant, se dépêcha de redescendre en bas près de son ami. Tous deux entendirent des éclats de voix. La plus forte était celle de Gandalf. Ils le rejoignirent sur une muraille. Le magicien et plusieurs soldats avaient tenté d'arrêter l'avancée des tours roulantes poussées par les trolls, mais elles avaient fini par atteindre les murs.

Elles crachaient maintenant des flots d'orques que tous tentaient de contenir.

« Battez-vous ! Défendez la cité ! » cria Gandalf, tout en se battant.

Sephiroth et Genesis se précipitèrent dans la mêlée. Sans se parler, ils se mirent à combattre en un parfait accord. Les vieux réflexes d'antan leur revenaient naturellement. Leurs épées tranchaient les orques par dizaines, coupant net bras, têtes et jambes. Le sang giclait, les cris retentissaient, humains comme orques…

« PEREGRIN TOUQUE ! » cria Gandalf.

Sephiroth et Genesis se retournèrent et virent que le semi-homme les avait rejoints.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester avec les guérisseurs ! » s'écria Sephiroth en s'approchant avec colère.

« Gandalf nous a dit de combattre », protesta faiblement le semi-homme.

Soudain, un orque fonça sur lui. Gandalf se précipita pour le frapper dans le dos avec son bâton, puis l'acheva d'un coup de lame d'Orcrist.

« Ce n'est pas un lieu pour un hobbit ! » dit-il, avant de se remettre à combattre, comme ses deux amis.

Soudain, Genesis vit trois orques particulièrement gros lui foncer dessus en même temps avec leurs épées pointées en avant.

Le rouquin para leurs lames en brandissant la sienne devant lui, à l'horizontale. Les trois orques l'acculèrent contre le mur. L'une des lames rouillées dérapa sur son épée et le toucha au flanc.

« GENESIS ! » cria Sephiroth.

Il aurait voulu aider, mais il était aux prises avec une bande d'orques lui barrant la route. Gandalf brandit son bâton vers les trois assaillants. Ceux-ci furent rejetés par des mains invisibles et valdinguèrent par-dessus la muraille, quand un orque surgit derrière Gandalf pour le poignarder dans le dos.

Dégainant son épée, Pippin le transperça d'un coup dans le ventre. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le semi-homme avec surprise. Ce dernier regardait sa lame couverte de sang.

« Un vrai garde de la citadelle », dit Gandalf avec un sourire fier.

Genesis souriait aussi, quand une grimace douloureuse traversa son visage. Pippin se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper alors qu'il penchait dangereusement en avant.

« Genesis, ça va ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Non… Je crois que cette lame-ci était empoisonnée, elle avait une drôle d'odeur. »

« Je l'emmène chez les guérisseurs, on revient dès que possible », dit Pippin.

« Très bien, allez-y ! » dit Gandalf.

Lui et Sephiroth se précipitèrent à nouveau vers l'ennemi, tandis que Pippin prit Genesis par le bras autant pour le guider que le soutenir en direction des maisons de guérison.


	42. Le Chemin des Morts

_Merci à **Juliefanfic**, **RedChi-san** et **MonaYsa** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le Chemin des Morts**

Le chemin à travers la route de Dimholt était silencieux. Seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux foulant la pierre le brisait.

Même de jour, alors que le soleil brillait à son zénith, l'endroit demeurait lugubre. On n'entendait pas un chant d'oiseau ni un quelconque insecte.

« Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda Gimli.

« Une qui est maudite », dit Legolas. « Il y a fort longtemps, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la Montagne. Alors, Isildur les maudit, décidant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment. »

Miriel sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Le récit de Legolas n'égayait guère l'atmosphère générale. Et la sensation d'être épiée n'aidait pas non plus. La jeune fille avait beau balayer l'espace autour d'elle, jamais elle ne voyait âme qui vive.

Bientôt, le groupe de cavaliers arriva devant l'entrée de la montagne.

« La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée », dit Gimli.

Legolas leva les yeux vers le linteau de l'entre. Des symboles étaient gravés dessus.

« _La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent. La voix est close_ », lut-il.

Soudain, une violente bourrasque jaillit de la caverne et frappa le groupe de plein fouet. Les chevaux hennirent de panique et tirèrent sur les brides de leurs maîtres. Ces derniers, surpris, lâchèrent prise. Les chevaux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

« BREGON ! » cria Aragorn.

Mais son cheval était déjà loin. Agacé, le rôdeur se tourna vers l'entrée. Il dégaina Andùril.

« Je ne crains pas la mort », dit-il avant de s'engager dans l'ouverture.

Miriel et Legolas échangèrent un bref regard, puis tous deux s'élancèrent à leur tour dans la grotte.

« Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! Des Elfes accepteraient d'aller sous terre et un Nain ne l'oserait pas ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cela ! » dit Gimli, avant de s'engager à son tour dans le tunnel souterrain.

Si l'extérieur était angoissant, l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Malgré l'obscurité, une étrange lueur verdâtre semblait régner dans les tunnels.

Aragorn décida néanmoins de prendre et d'allumer une des torches suspendues aux murs. La lueur du feu leur parut plus rassurante que celle de cet endroit. Hélas, elle projeta de la lumière sur des alcôves où reposaient des squelettes et des monceaux de crânes.

Miriel frissonna de plus belle en voyant ça. Elle se souvint que plus jeune, quand elle vivait chez Sephiroth, Genesis venait parfois jouer avec elle et adorait lui raconter des histoires de fantômes. À l'époque, la fillette qu'elle était avait une peur bleue de ses histoires, mais n'arrivait jamais à en décrocher avant la fin.

Bientôt, Legolas et Miriel semblèrent fixer des choses dans le noir, que le nain et le rôdeur ne voyaient pas eux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que voyez-vous ? » demanda le nain aux elfes.

« Des formes d'hommes… et de chevaux », dit Miriel.

« Où ? »

« De pâles étendards, lambeaux de nuage… Des haies de lances dans une nuit brumeuse d'hiver », dit la jeune fille, comme en transe.

Legolas se figea.

« Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés », dit le prince.

Gimli tourna sur lui-même, cherchant leurs poursuivants.

« Les Morts ? Appelés ? Je savais ça… Ah ! Très bien. Très bien… LEGOLAS ! » cria-t-il en courant après ses amis.

« _Miriel…_ »

Tous se figèrent net en entendant cette voix.

« Qui a dit ça ? » demanda Gimli.

« Ce n'est pas moi », dit Legolas.

« Moi non plus », dit Aragorn, les sourcils froncés.

« Cette voix me semble familière… », dit la jeune fille.

Mais comme rien d'autre ne vint, ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Le brouillard se fit bientôt plus épais sous leurs pas. La fumée semblait prendre la forme de bras humains qui les frôlaient, les touchaient, comme si les âmes retenues dans la brume les suppliaient de les aider.

Nerveux, Gimli se mit à souffler sur les bras qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Des craquements inquiétants résonnèrent sous leurs pieds.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil avec sa torche vers ses pieds et se figea net.

« Ne regardez pas en bas », dit-il.

Hélas, c'était le genre de choses qui poussait les gens à regarder en bas, ce que les autres firent. Miriel grimaça en voyant qu'ils marchaient sur des crânes. Gimli avait du mal à continuer d'avancer, tant le bruit était douloureux pour lui.

Bientôt, enfin, le sol redevint normal sous leurs pas. Puis, fait étrange, la brume se dissipa, laissant place à de curieux filaments de lumière verte. Cette lumière-ci était différente. Elle avait quelque chose de beau, lumineux, qui les apaisait.

« Quelle est cette étrange magie ? » demanda Legolas en se penchant pour effleurer un filament.

Miriel fronça des sourcils.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… On dirait la Rivière de la Vie ! » dit la jeune fille.

Plusieurs filaments se regroupèrent pour prendre une forme humaine. Transparente, lumineuse, elle fixa Miriel avec un sourire.

« _Bonjour, Miriel._ »

« Angeal ?! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourtant elle reconnaissait bien le fantôme du Soldat décédé.

« Encore un esprit de l'autre monde ? » dit Gimli, surpris et inquiet.

« _C'est une façon plutôt courte de résumer ce que je suis, mais oui_ », approuva Angeal.

Miriel sourit tandis que ses trois compagnons dévisagèrent le fantôme avec surprise et curiosité.

« Que fais-tu là ? » dit Miriel.

Le sourire d'Angeal disparut.

« _Les brèches sur Gaïa ne se sont pas refermées, Miriel. C'est même pire. D'autres se forment ! Aéris a du mal à contenir la force ténébreuse qui les crée. L'esprit de Sauron puise de l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie sur Gaïa pour gagner en force. Je suis venu ici pour t'avertir. Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez de vaincre Sauron, ou nos deux mondes disparaîtront._ »

« On fait tout notre possible, je te le promets, Angeal», dit Miriel.

L'ex-Soldat acquiesça, puis fit volte-face.

« _Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Cet endroit dégage quelque chose de malsain et je n'y suis pas à ma place._ »

Il fit mine de disparaître, quand il se retourna et lança un regard à Legolas avant de sourire à la jeune fille.

« _Au fait, félicitations à tous les deux. Et dis à Sephiroth que je suis content qu'il ait aussi trouvé l'âme sœur._ »

Puis il disparut, et avec lui les filaments lumineux de la Rivière de la Vie. De nouveau seuls, les quatre compagnons reprirent leur route à travers les tunnels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar où il évoluait dans des ténèbres sombres, si épaisses qu'il avait l'impression d'y nager, sans espoir de respirer.

Il jeta un regard alentour et vit qu'on l'avait installé dans une chambre. Des herbes médicinales et des flacons de remèdes reposaient sur la table à côté de son lit.

Il s'aperçut également qu'on lui avait enlevé son manteau et son pull noir de soldat, sans oublier ses gants, ses bottes et son épée rouge. Le tout reposait sur une chaise devant le lit, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Torse nu, le jeune homme avait un bandage qui partait de son épaule droite et se nouait autour de sa taille, retenant un cataplasme d'herbes médicinales qui recouvrait toute la plaie empoisonnée que les orques lui avaient infligée au niveau de l'abdomen.

Il se souvint alors que Pippin l'avait traîné vers les maisons de guérison et qu'il s'était évanoui sur le seuil, tandis que le Hobbit criait pour amener les guérisseurs.

Le jeune homme se leva en grimaçant. La plaie lui faisait encore peu mal, mais au moins il n'avait plus le tournis ni la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Mais le ciel était toujours sombre et sans étoiles. Et à en juger les cris et les éclats de métal qu'il percevait dans le lointain, la bataille continuait dehors. Mais qu'en était-il ? Les portes de Minas Tirith tenaient-elles encore ? Et Sephiroth ? Et Gandalf ? Et Pippin ?

Jugeant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, le jeune homme s'habilla puis, une fois son épée rangée dans son fourreau dans son dos, il sortit de la pièce. Une chance, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, tous les guérisseurs s'affairaient au chevet d'autres patients dans d'autres pièces.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers l'Arbre Blanc qui trônait au centre de la cour. Les gardes aux curieux casques ailés le gardaient en silence, l'air imperturbable. Genesis s'approcha de l'arbre et s'apprêta à continuer pour atteindre l'escalier menant aux niveaux inférieurs, quand une curieuse petite tache blanche lumineuse dans les branches attira son regard. Curieux, il plissa les yeux.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Sur l'une des branches de l'arbre, une fleur avait éclos ! D'après les livres qu'il avait lus sur cet arbre, il n'avait pas fleuri depuis des siècles, depuis que les rois du Gondor l'avaient abandonné. Cette vision raviva en lui une flamme d'espoir.

« Genesis ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la source de cette voix et aperçut Pippin, debout contre le balcon bordant le niveau de la cité. Le Hobbit devait être en train de regarder la bataille qui s'étendait en contrebas. Genesis le rejoignit.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. Les guérisseurs vous ont laissé sortir ? » demanda Pippin.

« Je n'ai croisé personne en sortant de ma chambre. Ils doivent s'affairer auprès des autres malades. »

« J'ai eu peur quand vous vous êtes évanoui ! Je suis resté à votre chevet toute l'après-midi, et quand les guérisseurs sont repassés pour vérifier votre état, ils étaient surpris. Ils disaient que votre fièvre avait vite baissé, que vous guérissiez plus vite que les autres patients qu'ils avaient déjà eus pour cause d'empoisonnement. »

_Sans doute à cause de la mako et des cellules jenova dans mon sang_, pensa Genesis.

« Merci pour votre soutien, Pippin. Au fait, je retire mes paroles. »

« Quelles paroles ? »

« Celles que j'ai formulées la première fois que je vous ai vu. Vous avez bien un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, et il m'a été bénéfique jusque-là. »

Le semi-homme lui fit un sourire mi-touché mi-gêné. Tous deux reprirent en silence leur contemplation de la bataille qui s'étendait en contrebas. Genesis brûlait d'envie de les rejoindre, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore complètement remis. Et quelque chose le poussait à rester ici pour l'instant, avec le hobbit, sans qu'il sache quoi exactement.

Soudain, le bruit de portes s'ouvrant dans leur dos retentit. Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Denethor sortir des maisons de guérison avec une torche à la main. Un cortège de soldats et de nobles le suivait. Les gardes transportaient des civières sur lesquelles reposaient Boromir et Faramir, tous deux endormis.

« Je suis intendant de la maison d'Anarion. Ainsi ai-je marché. Et ainsi vais-je m'endormir. Le Gondor est perdu. Il n'y plus d'espoir pour les Hommes » dit l'Intendant en marchant à travers la cour.

Genesis et Pippin échangèrent un regard, puis se dépêchèrent de se cacher derrière l'Arbre. Une fois le cortège passé, ils se mirent à le suivre à distance. Denethor semblait avoir choisi une destination qui le menait vers un pont reliant le niveau de la cité à un passage menant vers l'intérieur de la montagne où était bâtie la cité.

L'intendant s'arrêta près du rebord du mur et regarda le combat qui se déroulait, loin en contrebas.

« Pourquoi ces imbéciles fuient-ils ? Mieux vaut mourir plus tôt que tard. Puisqu'il nous faut mourir. »

En entendant ça, Genesis serra les poings de colère. Lui-même avait déserté la Shinra autrefois, car il avait découvert que son organisme subissait une dégénération cellulaire mortelle, causée par les expériences inhumaines que les scientifiques avaient faites sur lui avant sa naissance. La peur de mourir l'avait poussé à déserter, tuer, affronter des amis et même procéder à un rituel magique innommable qui avait failli faire de lui un monstre pouvant anéantir la planète.

Voir Denethor renoncer à tout, alors qu'il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir que lui à l'époque, le mettait dans une colère noire.

Néanmoins, il se força à demeurer silencieux et continua de suivre le cortège de loin avec Pippin.

Le chemin à travers la montagne les conduisit bientôt à ce qui ressemblait à un mausolée. L'endroit était rempli de tombes de toutes sortes. Denethor conduisit sa clique jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, qui devait apparemment être réservé aux rois et aux plus grands personnages de la hiérarchie gondorienne.

« Nulle tombe pour Denethor, Boromir et Faramir. Nul long et lent sommeil de la mort embaumée. Nous brûlerons comme les rois païens de jadis. Qu'on apporte du bois et de l'huile ! » ordonna l'intendant.

Deux serviteurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment. Genesis et Pippin se cachèrent vivement derrière un des battants restés ouverts.

Une fois les deux serviteurs loin, tous deux se penchèrent vers l'entrée. Les gardes installaient déjà des fagots de bois qui devaient être stocks là en prévision de ce type de cérémonie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On doit les arrêter ! » dit Pippin.

« Je sais, mais nous ne sommes que deux et ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Je vais essayer de les arrêter », dit Genesis.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Je vais essayer, Pippin, il le faut. Mais si j'échoue, je veux que vous fassiez demi-tour et que vous alliez chercher Sephiroth et Gandalf. D'accord ? »

Le hobbit ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, puis finit par acquiescer avec l'air réticent.

Inspirant à fond, Genesis sortit de sa cachette et entra. Les deux fils étaient installés sur le bûcher, maintenant. Denethor tenait le visage de Faramir entre ses mains.

« La maison de son esprit s'écroule. Il brûle. Il brûle déjà. »

« À quoi vous jouez ? » dit Genesis.

Denethor leva la tête et le foudroya du regard.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » répliqua l'intendant, une lueur de folie malveillante dans les yeux.

« C'est plutôt vous qui devriez me répondre ! Vos fils sont encore en vie, ils devraient être aux maisons de guérison. Quel père digne de ce nom les brûlerait vifs ?! »

« Parce que vous vous croyez expert en la matière, Genesis Rhapsodos ? Vous, le fils adoptif d'une famille qui n'a jamais voulu d'un enfant issu d'expériences contre nature ? Un monstre rejeté par les habitants de son monde ? Une créature que la Déesse elle-même n'a pas acceptée dans l'au-delà ? »

Ces mots firent ciller Genesis. Comment Denethor pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?

« Sortez d'ici ou j'ordonne à mes gardes de s'en charger », dit Denethor.

Le rouquin revint brusquement à la réalité. Il dégaina son épée.

« Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais on m'a accordé une nouvelle chance dans ce monde, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas la gaspiller. Je ne vous laisserai pas brûler deux de mes amis ! »

Deux des gardes s'approchèrent de lui en dégainant leurs épées. Genesis fléchit les genoux puis fonça sur le premier. Il le frappa au menton d'un coup de coude droit et le frappa au ventre avec son poing gauche, l'envoyant à terre. Il se redressa en réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Sa blessure s'était rouverte, il sentait déjà le sang imbiber le pansement et son pull. Sa vue se fit floue pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le deuxième garde le désarme et le frappe au visage, l'envoyant à terre.

Sans délicatesse, deux autres gardes le saisirent aux bras et le coincèrent contre le mur. Impuissant, Genesis regarda les serviteurs revenir avec d'autres fagots.

« Ils ne sont pas morts ! »

Genesis et Denethor se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix. Pippin avait craqué en voyant Genesis se faire immobiliser, et avait décidé d'intervenir. Le semi-homme se tenait maintenant devant le bûcher et tentait d'enlever un fagot.

« Ils… ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS ! »

Denethor se dirigea droit sur le Hobbit et le saisit brutalement par le col de son uniforme.

En voyant ça, Genesis sentit la rage revenir en lui un bref instant. Inspirant à fond, il se pencha en avant et fit apparaître son aile noire. Stupéfaits, les deux gardes le lâchèrent.

Genesis en profita pour foncer sur Denethor et l'envoya valser avec lui au sol.

« GENESIS ! » cria Pippin, inquiet.

Il voulut courir vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se lever, quand Denethor se redressa.

« ALLEZ CHERCHER SEPHIROTH ET GANDALF ! ALLEZ, PIPPIN ! » cria Genesis en poussant le hobbit vers la sortie.

Le semi-homme hésita puis obéit et courut vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il entendit les portes claquer dans son dos, il se retourna. Il entendit la voix de l'intendant résonner à travers les battants en bois.

« Versez l'huile ! » ordonna Denethor.

Paniqué, Pippin courut vers les niveaux inférieurs. Bientôt, il fut arrêté par des nuées de soldats qui rebroussaient chemin, certains soutenant des blessés. Certaines des maisons dans les rues étaient la proie des flammes provoquées par les projectiles enflammés des orques. Des cris de guerre et de douleur résonnaient.

« SEPHIROTH ! GANDALF ! OÙ EST GANDALF ? » s'époumona le hobbit.


	43. Une bataille éprouvante

_Merci à **RedChi-San**, **MonaYsa** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une bataille éprouvante  
**

Sephiroth avait déjà connu des batailles, mais celle-ci prenait un tournant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Tous deux montés sur leurs chevaux, Gandalf et lui avaient aidé à protéger la porte principale de la cité toute la nuit, mais les orques avaient utilisé une espèce d'énorme bélier en métal rempli de feu, de la forme d'un loup, pour l'enfoncer.

Des trolls armés de lourdes masses et protégés par des armures hérissées de piques avaient attaqué en premier, suivis par les orques.

À présent que la nuit touchait à sa fin, l'armée du Gondor commençait à peiner et se replier.

« Ils ont fait une trouée ! Repliez-vous ! Au second niveau ! » cria Gandalf, juché sur Gripoil.

Les soldats n'attendirent pas qu'il ait fini pour commencer à se replier. Sephiroth restait en arrière avec d'autres pour couvrir leur retraite. Gandalf menait les soldats en avant.

« Au second niveau ! Allez ! » cria Sephiroth en aidant un soldat blessé au bras à monter derrière lui sur son cheval.

« Faites sortir les femmes et les enfants ! Repliez-vous ! » cria Gandalf.

Devant la porte, le chef des orques sourit. Enfin, la victoire leur arrivait sur un plateau.

« Entrez dans la cité. Tuez tout sur votre passage », dit-il à son subalterne.

Les orques s'engouffrèrent dans les rues et se jetèrent sur les soldats. Les premiers gondoriens attaqués cédèrent vite sous l'assaut des monstres.

Les autres se dépêchèrent d'entraîner les femmes et les enfants vers le deuxième niveau, mais certaines ne furent pas assez rapides. Certaines furent même la proie des boules de projectiles en feu qui continuaient de tomber sur la cité.

Partout dans les rues, des hurlements retentirent, humains comme orques. Les soldats se battaient avec effort, mais le désespoir et la peur gagnaient l'armée, et les orques semblaient animés d'une rage victorieuse qui décuplait leur force. Les trolls saisissaient des hommes par poignées et les jetaient violemment comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

Sephiroth laissa quelqu'un l'aider à descendre le garde blessé de son cheval puis il se jeta dans la mêlée, décapitant tous les orques qui se trouvaient près de lui. Gandalf se battait aussi, tout en brandissant son bâton lumineux, offrant un peu de lumière pour tenter de galvaniser les gondoriens face aux ténèbres.

« Combattez ! Battez-vous jusqu'au dernier ! Pour votre salut ! » cria le magicien.

« GANDALF ! SEPHIROTH ! »

Les deux hommes cessèrent de se battre en entendant cette voix. Pippin fendit un groupe de soldats pour se ruer vers eux en criant.

« Denethor a perdu l'esprit ! Il va brûler ses fils vifs ! Et Genesis est son prisonnier ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour alerter les deux combattants. Gandalf prit Pippin devant lui sur Gripoil et les chevaux partirent au galop à travers les rues, vers le sommet de la cité.

Ils avaient déjà gravi plusieurs niveaux quand un Nazgul ailé leur barra la route.

Sephiroth sentit tout de suite le mal qui émanait de cette… chose. Les chevaux se cabrèrent de peur, mais leurs cavaliers parvinrent à rester dessus. Gandalf brandit son bâton. Sephiroth tendit Masamune devant lui, mais ses mains tremblaient convulsivement. Il essaya de rassembler son sang-froid, de se détacher de ses sentiments comme il le faisait avant chaque bataille, mais l'aura froid et ténébreuse du nazgûl agressait ses perceptions.

« Retournez à l'abysse ! » cria bravement Gandalf. « Tombez dans le néant de la mort qui vous attend ! »

« _**Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort lorsque tu la vois, vieil homme ?**_ » dit le roi-sorcier d'Angmar.

En entendant cette voix caverneuse et sifflante, qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un tombeau, Pippin gémit et fourra son visage dans les plis de la cape de Gandalf.

« _**Ceci est mon heure !**_ » dit le nazgûl en dégainant son épée.

Il la tendit haut vers le ciel. Comme celle de Genesis, elle se recouvrit de flammes. Mais elle émit un bruit étrange, comme un gémissement d'âmes perdues, et l'air semblait aspiré par la lame, comme par un trou noir.

Sephiroth sentit soudain son sabre devenir brûlant. Gandalf sentit la même chose avec son bâton. Ce dernier explosa en mille morceaux. Le choc de l'onde magique jeta les trois amis au sol.

Pippin se releva le premier et se colla contre le mur sans lâcher le nazgûl des yeux. Sephiroth se remit maladroitement debout en reculant.

« Gandalf ! » cria le semi-homme.

La monture ailée du nazgûl tendit la tête vers le magicien et ouvrit grand la gueule, dévoilant ses crocs jaunis et tachetés de sang. Son hurlement paralysa le magicien au sol.

Sephiroth se baissa pour ramasser son sabre tandis que Pippin dégaina son épée et se rua sur le monstre pour protéger ses amis, mais cette fois, la créature ailée hurla dans sa direction. Son cri figea net le hobbit, tout comme Sephiroth. Ces hurlements étaient horribles, ils avaient envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais le froid et la peur étaient tels qu'ils n'osaient bouger.

« _**Tu as échoué. Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer !**_ » siffla Angmar.

Le nazgûl leva son épée pour frapper Gandalf, quand un son de cors retentit. Ce son leur fit à tous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil à travers une tempête de neige.

Angmar tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux trois compagnons, puis s'envola en direction des champs de Pelennor.

Sephiroth se précipita vers le balcon et aperçut une immense armée de cavaliers à l'horizon. Le soleil semblait les suivre, tandis que l'armée d'orques se tournait vers eux pour se préparer à l'attaque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Impuissant, Genesis regarda les hommes de Denethor finir de garnir le bûcher de fagots secs.

Denethor se jucha sur le tas de bois entre ses fils et saisit une bassine d'huile qu'il déversa sur lui-même.

« Mettez le feu à nos chairs », dit-il.

« Non ! » cria Genesis.

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Lentement, avec hésitation, un des gardes s'approcha et tendit sa torche vers le bois.

Soudain, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Gandalf et Sephiroth apparurent dans l'entrée, à cheval. Sur Gripoil, Pippin se pencha derrière Gandalf et fut soulagé en voyant que Genesis était toujours en vie. Deux soldats le retenaient par les bras.

« CESSEZ CETTE FOLIE ! » cria Gandalf.

Bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, Denethor saisit la torche des mains du garde puis se tourna vers les trois arrivants.

« Vous pouvez triompher sur un champ de bataille pendant une journée, mais contre le pouvoir qui s'est élevé à l'Est, il n'y a nulle victoire », dit-il sur un ton solennel.

Puis il jeta la torche sur le bois gorgé d'huile. Sephiroth bondit de son cheval et, tout en courant vers le bûcher, tendit son bras. La matéria Glace qu'il portait sur lui s'activa et un jet de glace recouvrit le devant du bûcher, sauvant Boromir qui se trouvait dessus. Il se dépêcha de le tirer de là. Mais la seconde moitié où se trouvaient Faramir et Denethor brûlait toujours.

Gandalf lança Gripoil en avant et, tout en saisissant la lance d'un garde au passage, fonça sur Denethor et le frappa au ventre. Le seigneur intendant tomba au sol, loin des flammes.

Profitant de la diversion, Genesis flanqua un coup de coude dans le ventre des gardes qui le retenaient. Courageusement, Pippin bondit de la croupe du méara et sauta sur le bûcher. Avec effort, il fit rouler le corps de Faramir au sol. Sitôt par terre avec lui, le semi-homme se mit à taper sur ses vêtements jusqu'à éteindre les flammes.

Denethor se redressa et jeta un regard horrifié au semi-homme.

« NOOOOOOOON ! VOUS NE ME PRENDREZ PAS MON FILS ! » cria-t-il en le saisissant par le col de son uniforme et en le secouant.

« LÂCHE-LE ! » cria Genesis, hors de lui.

Il asséna un direct du droit à Denethor en pleine mâchoire, faisant reculer ce dernier. Gripoil se cabra. Un violent coup de sabot de l'étalon envoya le seigneur du Gondor valser sur le bûcher.

Allongé sur le bois, il baissa les yeux vers ses fils. Boromir était toujours inconscient, mais Faramir ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son père.

« Faramir… » dit Denethor dans un souffle.

Mais il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Son corps devint la proie des flammes. Hurlant de douleur, il se mit à courir vers la sortie, sous les yeux impuissants et désemparés de tous.

« Ainsi disparaît Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion », dit Gandalf.

Sephiroth jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux fils. Mis à part leur état inconscient, ils respiraient. Il se leva et s'approcha de Genesis. Ce dernier était penché en avant, un bras passé autour de son ventre en grimaçant.

« Ta blessure s'est rouverte », dit Sephiroth, inquiet.

« Et toi, tu en as mis, du temps ! »

Pippin se tourna vers les gardes et les serviteurs qui étaient restés pétrifiés.

« Ramenez les seigneurs Boromir et Faramir aux maisons de guérison, et amenez des baumes pour Genesis tout de suite ! » cria le semi-homme à ces gens qui avaient failli laisser mourir ses amis.

Ces ordres tirèrent aussitôt les hommes de leur stupeur et tous s'attelèrent à la tâche. Pippin se tourna vers Gandalf, Sephiroth et Genesis. Le magicien le regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise, mais aussi brillants de fierté. Sephiroth et Genesis le fixaient comme s'il avait soudain grandi d'un mètre.

Une fois les deux fils de l'intendant ramenés en sécurité, Gandalf, Pippin, Sephiroth et Genesis se dirigèrent vers le bas de la rue menant aux niveaux inférieurs. Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus les y attendait. Le niveau supérieur était barricadé. Les gardes se tenaient tous là, regardant les portes fermées. Celles-ci claquèrent, mais tinrent bon. On pouvait entendre derrière les cris des orques encourageant les trolls à la défoncer.

« Nous avons perdu tous les niveaux inférieurs », soupira Sephiroth en s'adossant au mur.

Épuisés, Gandalf, Pippin et Genesis l'imitèrent et s'assirent à même le sol en lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte. Bientôt, elle céderait. Même si l'armée du Rohan était arrivée en renfort, elle était bien trop occupée à combattre l'armée sur les champs de Pelennor. Ils n'atteindraient pas la cité avant un moment.

Sephiroth baissa la tête et serra le pendentif de matéria de Miriel qu'il portait autour du cou.

_Désolé, Miriel. Je crains que cette fois, je ne puisse te le rendre_, pensa-t-il.

Et Lithariel… Il ne pourrait jamais la revoir, contempler son beau visage, la serrer dans ses bras et sentir son parfum iodé qui lui rappelait l'océan… Et dire que ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'importe si ce n'était pas réciproque, il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus qu'un béguin passager. Elle avait semé le trouble en lui dès le moment où elle l'avait provoqué pour un duel à l'épée amical sur Gaïa, un soir où ils se connaissaient encore à peine.

Genesis ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Les baumes avaient apaisé sa douleur au ventre, mais pas le désespoir qui l'envahissait en cet instant. S'il mourait pour de bon, où irait-il cette fois ? La Rivière de la Vie viendrait-elle le chercher ? Ou bien son âme errerait-elle à jamais dans ce monde envahi par les ténèbres ?

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait ainsi », dit Pippin, triste et fatigué.

« Finir ? Non, le voyage ne s'arrête pas là. La mort n'est qu'un chemin que nous devons tous prendre », dit Gandalf d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Surpris, le semi-homme et les deux ex-Soldats levèrent la tête vers lui.

« Le voile gris de ce monde se lèvera. Tout deviendra brillant comme de l'argent. Et ensuite, vous les verrez… » dit le magicien avec l'air rêveur.

« Voir quoi ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Gandalf ! Voir quoi ? » demanda Pippin.

« Les rivages blancs. Et au-delà, la grande contrée verdoyante, sous la lumière du soleil levant. »

Ces paroles apaisèrent les trois compagnons. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus d'ombre ni de chagrin, seulement l'espoir. Tous savaient que Gandalf avait déjà connu la mort, et qu'il avait fini par revenir. Sa parole valait plus que celle de n'importe qui sur ce sujet.

« Alors… Ça ne va pas si mal », dit Pippin.

« Non ! Non, en effet », dit Gandalf.

Pippin, Sephiroth et Genesis sourirent doucement au magicien, comme des enfants rassurés par leur grand-père. Même après les ténèbres de la guerre, la lumière pourrait venir…

Soudain, un nouveau coup de massue de troll frappa la porte. Tous saisirent plus fermement le manche de leurs épées et inspira à fond, attendant que l'ennemi entre pour se battre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les orques avaient presque tous succombé sous l'assaut des Rohirrims, mais un petit escadron avait atteint le port, attendant l'arrivée des corsaires fidèles à Sauron.

Alors que le premier bateau atteignait la berge, le chef des orques s'avança en disant :

« En retard, comme toujours, maudits pirates ! Vos lames ont fort à faire, ici ! Allez, rats des mers, descendez de vos bateaux ! »

Aragorn sauta par-dessus le bastingage en premier, suivi de Miriel, Legolas et Gimli. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes en regardant les orques. Ces derniers se figèrent quelques secondes, puis ils eurent un sourire cruel. Quatre misérables larves ne seraient pas de taille face à leur groupe !

Mais l'air nullement effrayé, Aragorn et ses compagnons s'avancèrent.

« Il y en a bien assez pour nous deux ! Que le meilleur nain gagne ! » dit Gimli.

Aragorn s'élança en poussant un cri de guerre. Aussitôt, une immense armée de spectres apparut dans son dos et les traversa, lui et ses compagnons, pour se jeter sur les orques. Une fois qu'ils eurent écrasé le petit groupe, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils se lancèrent sur les champs de Pelennor. Les orques, les haradrims et leurs oliphants furent vite submergés par cette marée de fantômes verdâtres qui tuaient sans peur ni fatigue.

Miriel et ses amis se battaient eux aussi, tournoyant et taillant en pièces tous les ennemis qui osaient les approcher.

Legolas et Gimli comptaient leurs victimes en se battant.

Soudain, Miriel entendit Aragorn hurler le nom de Legolas. Elle vit un oliphant foncé sur son fiancé. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'intervenir, Legolas courut vers la bête et parvint à se hisser sur une de ses défenses. L'oliphant rua pour le repousser. Legolas s'accrocha alors à la bride de la selle qui pendait sous le flanc gauche de l'animal, puis il se mit sur son dos et commença à tuer les haradrims installés dans la guérite.

« Trente-trois… Trente-quatre… » compta l'elfe en tirant ses flèches.

Comme leur nombre ne diminuait pas assez vite, Legolas sortit sa dague et coupa les cordes retenant la selle de l'animal, envoyant à terre les derniers hommes présents sur le dos de l'animal. Satisfait, le prince de Mirkwood se mit au niveau du cou de l'oliphant et tira deux flèches dans sa nuque. L'oliphant tomba au sol en gémissant. Legolas accompagna sa chute en glissant le long de son dos, sa tête puis sa nuque.

Stupéfait, Gimli finit par retrouver son air renfrogné et dit : « Ça ne compte que pour un ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita sur les derniers orques du champ de bataille pour les tuer. Miriel en décapita trois d'un coup puis s'arrêta. Il n'y avait presque d'ennemis à présent, les spectres les avaient tous tués et déferlaient maintenant sur la cité, comme une immense vague verte nettoyant la cité blanche des ténèbres qui l'infestaient.

Le calme revint sur les champs de Pelennor. Le soleil perça les nuages, éclairant les guerriers survivants.

Seul le claquement de bannières secouées par le vent résonna aux oreilles des vainqueurs de la bataille. Miriel fut soulagée en apercevant des cavaliers rohirrims venir vers elle et ses compagnons. Elle sourit encore plus en apercevant Lithariel parmi eux, accompagnée de plusieurs soldats de Nùrnen. Elle s'approcha de la princesse et lui serra le bras amicalement. Qu'il était bon de voir des amis survivants au milieu de ce champ de bataille !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gandalf traversa le champ de bataille en silence, l'air soulagé. Pippin, Sephiroth et Genesis le suivaient en regardant autour d'eux.

Il y avait des cadavres d'orques, de trolls, de haradrims et d'oliphants, mais aussi de rohirrims et de soldats de Nùrnen. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup Sephiroth. L'idée de trouver le cadavre de Lithariel le terrifiait.

Autrefois, quand il était général de la Shinra, il ne craignait de trouver que deux visages familiers parmi les cadavres sur les champs de bataille. Et aujourd'hui, il y en avait d'autres qui comptaient dans sa vie.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un spectacle incroyable. Près des portes de la cité blanche, une immense armée de spectres à lueur verdâtre faisait face à Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Miriel et Lithariel.

« _Libérez-nous _», dit le roi des spectres.

« Mauvaise idée ! Mieux vaut les garder sous le coude, malgré le fait qu'ils soient morts », dit Gimli.

« _Vous nous avez donné votre parole ! _» protesta le roi.

« Je considère votre serment tenu. Partez, maintenant. Allez en paix », dit Aragorn.

Une expression de soulagement intense se dessina sur le visage squelettique du roi. Un souffle de vent balaya le champ de bataille, faisant disparaître l'armée spectrale en un nuage de brouillard.

Aragorn se retourna. Gandalf lui sourit et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Le rôdeur hocha de la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Miriel se retourna à son tour et sourit en voyant Sephiroth. Elle se tourna vers Lithariel et lui fit signe de suivre son regard. La princesse se retourna à son tour et se figea en voyant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'approcha sans quitter la princesse des yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et posa la main sur la sienne. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se blottit contre lui. Sephiroth referma ses bras sur elle en soupirant de soulagement.

Miriel détourna le regard pour leur accorder un peu d'intimité, quand elle aperçut Genesis. Ce dernier regardait les tourtereaux avec l'air surpris.

« Genesis ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle et prit l'air circonspect en la voyant.

« Miriel ? » dit-il, hésitant.

Souriante, la jeune fille s'approcha et, cédant à la joie, elle le serra dans ses bas. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur, car sa blessure au ventre n'avait pas totalement guéri.

« Aie ! »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! » dit Miriel en reculant.

« Non, c'est rien… Je suis content de te revoir », dit le jeune homme en lui offrant un sourire penaud.

Puis il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et la regarda des pieds à la tête. La petite elfe qu'il avait connue sur Gaïa avait bien grandi. À présent, il avait devant lui une magnifique jeune femme. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers un elfe blond qui s'approchait.

Miriel se détacha de Genesis et prit la main de l'elfe dans la sienne.

« Je te présente Legolas, mon fiancé », dit-elle.

« Mmmm… Le fils de Thranduil… Sephiroth m'a parlé de vous », dit Genesis.

Au son de sa voix, Legolas comprit que Genesis avait eu vent des méfaits de son père vis-à-vis de Miriel. Mais cela ne le fit pas desserrer son étreinte de la main de sa bien-aimée.

« Tiens ! Alors, en voilà un autre aux yeux qui brillent ! » dit Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

Genesis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car soudain, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ce cri.

Il s'agissait d'Eomer, qui venait de trouver le corps de sa sœur Eowyn, gisant parmi les soldats. Le malheureux capitaine tenait sa sœur dans ses bras en pleurant et hurlant.

Miriel sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ça. Ainsi, Eowyn avait osé braver l'interdit de son oncle et son frère pour participer à la bataille…

On s'empressa de retrouver les blessés et de les ramener à Minas Tirith pour les soigner. Aragorn menait le groupe. Gandalf le suivait avec un sourire entendu. Il était temps que le roi du Gondor démontre ses talents de guérisseur.

Genesis allait les suivre, quand il s'aperçut que Pippin n'était pas dans la file. Il se retourna et vit le Hobbit s'éloigner, une cape à la main.

« Pippin ? Où allez-vous ? » demanda Genesis en le rejoignant.

Pippin lui montra la cape sans cesser de marcher. Une broche de feuille elfique semblable à celle du semi-homme y était accrochée.

« C'est la cape de Merry, mon cousin ! Il est là, quelque part ! Je dois le trouver ! » dit Pippin.

Genesis décida de l'aider. Mais ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne le trouvaient pas.

La nuit tomba, rendant les recherches plus difficiles. Genesis fit apparaître une boule de feu avec sa matéria pour les éclairer tandis qu'ils continuaient de chercher.

Soudain, Genesis aperçut une petite masse de cheveux bouclés sous un corps d'haradrim.

« Pippin ! » cria-t-il, avant de courir dégager le corps.

Pippin accourut et prit Merry dans ses bras avec l'air inquiet.

« Merry ! Merry, c'est moi ! C'est Pippin ! »

Merry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était très pâle, et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais », dit-il d'une voix très faible.

« Oui », dit Pippin, soulagé.

« Oh… Est-ce que tu vas me laisser là ? »

« Non, Merry. Je vais m'occuper de toi », dit Pippin.

Il le recouvrit de sa cape, puis Genesis le prit dans ses bras aussi doucement qu'il put. Tous ensemble, ils prirent le chemin des maisons de guérison, à Minas Tirith.


	44. Le calme de l'obscurité

_Bonjour, tout le monde._

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps, mais je bossais sur 3 concours d'écriture en même temps, et la deadline tombait le 29 février. _

_Merci à **RedChi-san**, **MonaYsa** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le calme de l'obscurité  
**

Miriel finit de bander la blessure d'un rohirrim au bras, puis elle se redressa.

La salle de soins, où les guérisseurs s'affairaient, était pleine à craquer de blessés. Aragorn avait envoyé Eowyn dans une chambre à part, après avoir réussi à la sauver du poison de nazgûl.

Le roi du Gondor avait fait de même avec Merry. Pippin était à son chevet. Quant aux autres… Ils s'étaient tous dispersés, et Miriel n'avait pu les suivre. Elle avait utilisé la magie de son anneau pour soigner les blessés les plus graves, et aidé à prodiguer des soins normaux pour les autres.

Mais maintenant, la jeune fille commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Elle sortit de la salle et prit le chemin des appartements que Boromir avait réservés pour elle et ses amis. La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre.

Là, elle ôta ses vêtements de voyage et prit une chemise de nuit qui se trouvait dans son sac de voyage. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un soupir. Enfin, du repos !

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était toujours sombre, mais quelques rares étoiles brillaient, signe que les ténèbres avaient reculé.

_Mais elles n'ont pas disparu. Elles sont toujours là, à attendre l'heure de frapper_, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle leva la main pour mettre son anneau à hauteur de ses yeux. Les paroles de son père Celebrimbor lui revinrent à l'esprit.

"_Tu peux utiliser ton anneau pour insuffler de l'espoir au Porteur de l'Unique. L'Anneau porte la marque de mon pouvoir, tout comme le tien. Vous êtes donc liés. Tu peux contacter Frodon, ou du moins toucher son esprit et le purifier du mal, afin qu'il tienne le coup plus longtemps._ »

Comment allait Frodon ? Où était-il, maintenant ? Il était temps de le découvrir.

Miriel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, puis se focalisa sur Frodon. Elle revit les souvenirs qu'elle avait du semi-homme, son visage à la fois si adulte et si jeune, ses yeux pleins de gentillesse…

Ce fut comme si une lumière perçait les ténèbres. Miriel se concentra sur cette lumière. Elle brillait d'une lueur rouge peu rassurante.

_La lueur de l'Anneau_, comprit Miriel.

C'était comme si elle écartait des volutes de fumée noire pour regarder à travers une ouverture. Et elle vit le pauvre Frodon, allongé derrière un rocher, dans une espèce de désert aride et désolé, percé de cratères de lave. Sam était avec lui. Tous deux avaient froid, ils semblaient épuisés. Leurs visages étaient amaigris et couverts de suie.

Miriel tendit son esprit vers celui de Frodon, le seul qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Il était terriblement mal en point. La jeune fille le toucha doucement avec le sien, et tenta de lui insuffler de la force.

Le visage las et crispé du Hobbit parut se détendre. Miriel se retira au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir écarté autant de ténèbres que possible. Mais le pauvre avait souffert. Il avait beaucoup de douleur et de chagrin en lui.

« M'sieur Frodon… Regardez ! Il y a de la beauté là-haut ! Et une lumière… que nulles ténèbres ne peuvent toucher ! » dit Sam.

Miriel suivit son regard et sourit en voyant, à travers les nuages rouges du Mordor, l'Étoile du Soir qui brillait dans le ciel.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain tirée en arrière. Quelqu'un essayait de la réveiller. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de réintégrer son corps.

Elle vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans son lit, avec quelqu'un à son chevet. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la longue chevelure argentée de Sephiroth. Il se tenait assis au bord de son lit et lui caressait doucement la joue.

"Eh…" dit doucement Miriel.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu avais les yeux fermés. D'habitude, ils sont à moitié ouverts quand tu dors."

Miriel hésita. Devait-elle lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait ? Oui, elle n'avait aucune raison de le lui cacher. Elle lui expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son "sommeil", et ce qu'elle avait vu en contactant Frodon.

Le visage de Sephiroth s'assombrit en entendant cela.

"Ce n'est pas dangereux de faire ça ? Tu ne risques pas d'être affectée par le pouvoir de l'Anneau ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Non, il est trop loin pour avoir un quelconque impact sur moi. Il faudrait que je me focalise sur l'Anneau, or c'est Frodon qui me préoccupe. Il souffre tellement ! Et dire que lui et Sam son si proches de nous, et en même temps si loin…" dit Miriel. "Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Je voulais te rendre ça."

Il lui tendit le pendentif de matéria. Miriel s'assit sur le lit et le prit avec un léger sourire.

"Tu me l'as rendu, une fois de plus", dit la jeune fille.

"Oui, une fois de plus…"

Miriel le regarda et prit conscience que c'était bien la première fois, depuis leur arrivée sur Arda, qu'ils pouvaient discuter seuls à seuls.

"Miriel, je me demandais…" dit Sephiroth, l'air hésitant.

"Oui ?"

"Quand tout ça sera fini… Que comptes-tu faire ? Je sais que tu vas te marier, mais… Si jamais cette guerre prend fin de façon positive pour nous tous, quels seront tes projets ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai déjà tant de mal à imaginer la fin… Mais je suppose que si jamais tout se terminait bien, je commencerais par quitter la garde de la Lothlorien. Celeborn et Galadriel ne me le refuseront pas, je les connais. Ensuite… Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que Legolas et moi irons en Ithilien fonder notre propre royaume elfique."

"Mmmm…" acquiesça Sephiroth, l'air songeur.

"Et toi ? Tu as des projets ?"

"Pas vraiment…"

Miriel haussa des sourcils. D'habitude, quand il était sûr d'une chose, il répondait sans hésiter par "oui" ou "non". Là, cette réponse sous-entendait qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Tu comptes rester avec Lithariel ?" demanda Miriel avec un sourire malicieux.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", répliqua Sephiroth du tac au tac en détournant le visage.

"Arrête, Seph ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu l'embrasser avant de quitter les écuries ? Et tout à l'heure, sur les champs du Pelennor… Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux."

"Il n'y a rien d'officiel, on n'est pas si proches que ça…"

"Non, mais ça commence. Et je serais vraiment heureuse d'avoir une mère. Enfin, même si, techniquement, je suis plus vieille que vous deux…"

Sephiroth se tourna pour regarder Miriel et posa la main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, le jour où le président a ordonné qu'on te capture pour te renvoyer aux labos de cette pourriture d'Hojo."

"Tu n'es pas resté sans rien faire. Tu m'as téléphoné, tu m'as prévenue. Tu as envoyé Angeal et Genesis pour m'aider. Tu étais retenu au building par les Turks, tu ne pouvais pas sortir me rejoindre."

"J'aurais dû faire l'effort de m'échapper, quitte à me battre pour ça. Cela n'aurait pas été dur pour moi."

"Mais tu aurais perdu ton poste de Soldat et ta position à la Shinra."

Sephiroth eut un rire amer en entendant ça.

"Ma position… Je m'en fichais déjà pas mal à l'époque, mais si j'avais su quel sort me réservait la Shinra des années plus tard, avec le projet Jenova… J'aurais déserté il y a longtemps, et je t'aurais emmenée avec moi. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai perdue."

Miriel se déplaça de manière à se retrouver sur les genoux de son père adoptif et le serra fort contre elle. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait. Sephiroth passa les deux bras autour de la taille de l'elfe et posa son menton sur sa tête.

"Tu es là, maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, loin de la Shinra, dans un monde où l'espoir d'une vie meilleure est bien plus réel. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais depuis des années", dit Miriel.

"Moi aussi", dit Sephiroth.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant le silence et l'obscurité sereine qui les enveloppait.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Miriel se remit au lit, bien décidée à dormir pour de vrai, tandis que Sephiroth sortit et traversa le couloir du château jusqu'à arriver dehors. Il passa devant l'Arbre Blanc quand il aperçut Genesis assis sur un des bancs, fixant le ciel avec l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

"Genesis ?" dit Sephiroth.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et prit l'air fermé.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" demanda Genesis sur un ton grinçant.

Sephiroth se figea net en l'entendant parler ainsi. Genesis était contrarié, cela se sentait. Mais à cause de quoi ?

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda Sephiroth.

"Non, aucun. Pour toi, en tous cas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta jolie princesse de Nùrnen ?"

"Tu es jaloux ?" demanda Sephiroth, sur la défensive.

"Jaloux ? Moi ? Où t'as vu jouer ça ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis furieux."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu ne m'as rien dit ! Après avoir amené Merry aux maisons de guérison, j'ai pris le temps de discuter avec Legolas et Gimli. Il se trouve que tout le monde est au courant de ta relation avec la princesse sauf moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand on a abordé le sujet ? Autrefois, tu étais le premier à être au courant pour une de mes conquêtes !"

Sephiroth poussa un soupir. Il l'ignorait. Il avait ressenti le besoin de garder ça pour lui, comme un secret trop précieux pour qu'il le partage avec d'autres. En fait, Genesis avait raison, c'était lui le jaloux dans cette histoire.

"J'imagine que je ne devrai pas me froisser si je suis le dernier averti pour votre mariage…" continua le rouquin sur le même ton grinçant.

"Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais j'ignorais que _tout le monde_ était au courant. Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais été du genre à me confier. Même avec toi et Angeal, il m'a fallu du temps."

"Mmmm…" dit Genesis.

Il continuait de fixer le ciel avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?" demanda Sephiroth, étonné.

"Les étoiles. On ne les voit toujours pas. On a gagné, pourtant l'influence de Sauron n'a pas disparu."

Sephiroth comprit où il voulait en venir. Malgré la bataille gagnée, une menace planait toujours. C'était le genre de choses qu'un Soldat pouvait pressentir constamment, et le pousser à rester sur le qui-vive.

Un bruit de portes ouvertes les fit se tourner vers le château. Gimli venait vers eux.

"Gandalf veut que tout le monde se réunisse dans la salle du trône", dit le nain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?" demanda Genesis.

"Aucune idée ! Mais je crois que ça concerne l'Anneau", dit le nain avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les deux ex-Soldats suivirent donc le nain en direction du château.


	45. La dernière bataille

_Bonjour ! _

_J'ai été absente trop longtemps, c'est inacceptable ! _

_Voici un beau et long chapitre pour me faire pardonner. _

_Merci à **Juliefanfic** et **RedChi-San** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La dernière bataille**

« Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision. Les ténèbres se renforcent », dit Gandalf avec l'air inquiet.

Aragorn, Legolas, Miriel, Eomer, Lithariel, Boromir, Sephiroth et Genesis se tenaient en cercle autour de lui dans la salle du trône du palais du Gondor. Gimli se tenait également là, assis sur le trône de l'intendant et fumant la pipe.

« Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions », dit Aragorn.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Gandalf. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai… mais derrière les murs du Mordor, les armées de notre ennemi se regroupent. »

« Frodon est vivant, dit Miriel. J'ai utilisé mon anneau pour voyager par l'esprit jusqu'à lui. Il est au Mordor, avec Sam. Ils ne sont plus très loin de la Montagne du Destin. Et ça m'étonnerait que Sauron tente à nouveau d'attaquer le Gondor, après la défaite cuisante qu'il a subie ! Les orques ne sortiront pas du Mordor avant un moment. Sauron ne tentera rien, pour l'instant », dit la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, qu'il y reste ! Qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi nous en soucier ? » demanda Gimli.

« Parce que dix milles Orques se tiennent encore entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin… » dit Gandalf.

Boromir baissa tristement les yeux. Si Frodon et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, c'était à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas attaqué le semi-homme, peut-être la Communauté serait-elle encore unie et plus forte pour cheminer vers la Montagne du Destin.

« Je l'ai envoyé à sa mort », dit tristement Gandalf.

« Ça, je l'avais dit dès le déb… AÏE ! » dit Genesis.

Il venait d'être interrompu par un violent coup de coude de la part de Miriel et Sephiroth, postés chacun à côté de lui.

Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Non. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoth. Et cela, nous pouvons les lui donner. »

« Comment ? » demanda Gimli.

« En attirant les armées de Sauron. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire. »

Pris de court, Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe.

« C'est de la folie ! » s'écria Genesis.

« Là, je suis d'accord avec lui », dit Miriel.

« Moi aussi », dit Sephiroth.

« Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes », dit Eomer.

« Pas pour nous. Mais nous pourrons donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'Œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement. »

« Une diversion », comprit Legolas.

« Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Qu'attendons-nous ? » demanda Gimli.

« Sauron se doutera que c'est un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'hameçon », dit Gandalf, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, je pense que si… » dit Aragorn avec un sourire énigmatique.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Finalement, on ordonna à tout le monde de retourner se reposer. Tous partiraient le jour suivant aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils devraient donc en profiter pour reprendre des forces et se préparer.

Tandis que tous regagnaient leurs chambres, Sephiroth s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans le couloir et fit demi-tour, direction la salle du trône. Curieux, Genesis le suivit.

« Eh ! Où tu vas ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Aragorn se comporte bizarrement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote pour appâter Sauron », dit l'argenté.

Les deux amis franchirent le couloir et arrivèrent devant l'une des entrées latérales de la salle du trône. Elle donnait avec vue sur les trônes blancs et noirs.

Aragorn se tenait à genoux devant les marches menant au trône du roi. Il ôta le tissu recouvrant un objet. Les deux amis retinrent un hoquet de surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait du palantir de Saroumane ! De plus, il n'était pas noir et immobile comme un vulgaire cristal, mais rempli de flammes agitées, comme si une tempête de feu se déchaînait à l'intérieur.

Aragorn eut un geste de recul puis, inspirant à fond, il le saisit d'une main et le tint droit devant lui. Bientôt, l'image de l'œil flamboyant de Sauron apparut dedans.

« Longtemps, tu m'as traqué… Longtemps, je t'ai fui… Mais plus maintenant », dit Aragorn.

Et sur ces mots, il brandit son épée de sa main libre.

« Contemple l'épée d'Elendil ! »

L'image de Sauron dans sa sombre armure hérissée de pics apparut un bref instant, avec le palantir dans sa main, puis les flammes enveloppèrent le cristal, avant de révéler une nouvelle image.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une belle jeune femme elfe, vêtue d'une robe de velours noire aux manches longues et rouges. Elle se tenait allongée sur un lit recouvert de feuilles d'automne. Mais son visage était pâle et affichait une profonde souffrance, comme si elle dépérissait.

Cette vision parut ébranler le rôdeur qui abaissa lentement son épée, l'air horrifié.

« Aragorn ! » cria Sephiroth, réalisant que le rôdeur baissait sa garde.

Ce cri parut tirer Aragorn de son état secondaire. Il lâcha le palantir et recula. Les deux ex-soldats s'approchèrent, quand les trois hommes virent le pendentif elfique d'Arwen se détacher du cou d'Aragorn et tomber au sol où il se brisa en une centaine d'éclats de cristaux. Une lumière sembla en jaillir, avant de s'éteindre comme une étoile mourante. Tous trois firent silence, choqués, comme s'ils avaient conscience que quelque chose venait de disparaître à jamais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il fallut toute une journée pour rassembler les guerriers valides du Gondor, du Rohan et de Nùrnen. Ceux trop faibles restèrent pour veiller sur la cité et ses habitants.

Enfin, tous partirent en direction du Mordor. Aragorn menait la marche, monté sur Bregon. Le rôdeur avait revêtu la tenue guerrière bleu et argent de ses ancêtres. Ses compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de lui trouver un air royal.

Les bannières des Terres Libres de la Terre du Milieu que portaient certains cavaliers claquaient dans le vent.

Monté sur son cheval, Boromir jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière vers Minas Tirith. Son frère Faramir était resté chez les guérisseurs, d'une part à cause de ses blessures, mais aussi parce que, si son frère ne revenait pas, il devrait assurer le rôle d'intendant pour protéger la Cité Blanche. Eowyn était également restée, Eomer y avait personnellement veillé.

La chevauchée prit plus de deux jours à travers la Vallée Morgal et les terres arides menant au Mordor. Plus ils approchaient, et plus l'ambiance devenait sombre, triste et froide. Et pas seulement à cause du vent qui y soufflait. Miriel et Legolas le ressentaient plus que tout autre : ils approchaient des terres où régnait le mal à l'état pur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la Porte Noire du Mordor. En la voyant, tous eurent un frisson de peur et de dégoût. Elle était plus noire que la roche des montagnes qui bordaient chaque côté. Sephiroth et Genesis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la comparer au sombre réacteur Mako de Nibelheim, qui avait servi à conserver le cadavre de Jenova.

L'armée stationna un moment devant les portes, à une bonne distance, attendant que l'ennemi réagisse à leur arrivée. Mais rien ne se produisit.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Merry, juché derrière Boromir sur son cheval.

Aragorn en eut assez. Il donna un coup de talon à Bregon et se dirigea vers la Porte. Miriel, Legolas, Gandalf, Lithariel, Eomer, Boromir, Sephiroth et Genesis talonnèrent également leurs montures et le suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à quelques mètres des grands vantaux métalliques.

« Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire sorte ! Justice lui sera faite ! » cria Aragorn.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis on entendit comme un bruit de sabots foulant des rochers. Et puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Un cavalier s'approcha.

Monté sur un cheval nerveux et agressif, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'une armure métallique du Mordor s'avança. Quoiqu'une fois près d'eux, tous doutèrent qu'il s'agît d'un homme. Il portait une espèce de casque métallique couvrant le devant de son visage, ne révélant qu'une immense bouche pleine d'horribles dents jaunâtres et pointues, aux pointes couvertes de sang séché. L'air autour de lui semblait chargé de maléfices et de fantômes qui murmuraient de sombres paroles du Mordor.

« Mon seigneur le grand Sauron vous souhaite la bienvenue », dit l'inconnu avec un rictus abominable.

Miriel se souvint des leçons de Galadriel. Elle comprit que l'être qui leur faisait face était un ancien sorcier de Numenor, qui avait succombé au pouvoir du Mordor et pris l'identité de la Bouche de Sauron.

« Qui dans cette bande a autorité pour traiter avec moi ? » demanda la créature.

« Nous ne venons pas pour traiter avec Sauron, sournois et maudit ! Dites à votre maître que les armées du Mordor doivent se retirer, qu'elles quittent la Terre du Milieu pour ne jamais revenir ! » dit Gandalf.

« Oh… Vieille barbe grise ! J'ai un présent que l'on m'a chargé de vous montrer. »

La Bouche de Sauron plongea la main dans sa cape et en ressortir une cotte de mailles en mithril. Miriel eut un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant la cotte de mailles de Frodon.

« Frodon… » murmura Pippin.

La Bouche de Sauron la lança à Gandalf. Surmontant sa surprise, il la rattrapa.

« Non ! » cria faiblement Merry.

« Silence ! » dit Gandalf.

Mais la Bouche de Sauron les avait tous vus réagir, et cela le fit sourire plus encore.

« Oh ! Le semi-homme vous était cher, à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre nos mains. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être si petit puisse endurer une si grande souffrance ? Mais il l'a fait, Gandalf ! Il l'a fait ! »

Assis à l'avant de Gripoil, Pippin prit la cotte de mailles des mains de Gandalf. Ce dernier avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce qu'il craignait le plus s'était réalisé : Frodon était mort par sa faute.

Gimli serra plus fort sa hache à sa ceinture. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre d'Hasufeld pour tailler ce monstre en pièces. Legolas et Miriel étaient trop tristes et choqués pour réagir.

Sephiroth et Genesis ne savaient que faire. Ils avaient bien envie de tuer ce démon, mais ils avaient aussi la sensation que ce n'était pas à eux d'agir.

Aragorn finit par s'avancer.

« Et qui est-ce ? L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus qu'une épée brisée pour prendre un trône et une couronne ! » cracha le Bouche de Sauron.

Il ne put ajouter davantage, car, avec une rapidité surprenante, Aragorn dégaina Narsil et lui coupa la tête.

« Ainsi se terminent les négociations ! » ironisa Gimli d'une voix sombre.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y croirai jamais ! » dit Aragorn en s'adressant aux autres, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il croyait encore en Frodon.

Un sombre grincement les fit tous se tourner vers le Mordor. La Porte Noire s'ouvrait entièrement à présent. Et l'armée de Sauron approchait.

« On se replie ! » ordonna Aragorn.

Tous s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent l'armée des hommes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé, mais en voyant cette immense marée noire d'orques armées jusqu'aux dents qui venait sur eux, ils eurent un geste de repli.

« TENEZ VOS POSITIONS ! » ordonna Aragorn en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Fils du Gondor, du Rohan et de Nùrnen ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons les liens de la Communauté. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'Âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest ! »

Ces mots redonnèrent courage à tous. Les soldats dégainèrent leurs épées. Aragorn et ses compagnons descendirent tous de cheval et les laissèrent filer. Nul besoin que d'innocentes et nobles bêtes meurent dans cette sombre bataille.

Mais leur armée se retrouva vite encerclée par toute celle de Sauron.

« Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un Elfe ! » dit Gimli.

« Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? » demanda Legolas.

« Oui… Ça, je peux le faire. »

Miriel sourit à Legolas, puis lui prit la main. Ce dernier la serra fort entre ses mains en lui rendant son sourire. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucun regret.

Sans lâcher les orques des yeux, Genesis s'adressa à Sephiroth.

« Gaïa te manque ? » demanda le rouquin.

Sephiroth se tourna légèrement vers lui, puis secoua la tête.

« Non… J'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais ici. Et toi ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je commençais à croire que j'aurai aussi cette chance, un jour, mais bon… Ce sera peut-être dans la prochaine vie. En espérant que je serai toujours dans ce monde-ci ! »

L'argenté acquiesça. Son regard se posa sur les deux hobbits, postés près de lui et Aragorn. Et dire qu'ils étaient toujours là, eux aussi ! Il jeta un regard à toute l'armée des Hommes autour de lui. Tous ces gens qui faisaient preuve de courage en cet instant, prêts à se battre une dernière fois pour défendre leur monde… Non, en effet, Gaïa ne lui manquait pas.

_Tu vois, Cloud, c'est ici que je vais mourir, en fin de compte. Pour de bon, cette fois…_ pensa le jeune homme.

Soudain, il sentit une main saisir la sienne dans une poigne à la fois ferme et rassurante. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit Lithariel. Cette dernière lui souriait tristement, comme si elle avait senti les pensées morbides qui s'étaient formées en lui.

Sephiroth lui rendit son sourire, puis se pencha pour lui dire :

« J'espérais te le dire plus tard, quand on aurait pris le temps de vraiment se connaître, mais sache que… je t'aurais épousée. »

« Je sais », répondit Lithariel, profondément touchée.

Soudain, le martèlement des orques cessa. L'armée avait fini de se mettre en place, tous avaient maintenant leurs armes pointées vers eux. Les deux armées restèrent immobiles, chacune attendant que l'autre engage le combat en premier.

Soudain, au loin, l'Œil de Sauron parut s'enflammer au point d'aveugler d'une puissante lumière toute l'armée des Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu.

« _Aragorn…_ » souffla une voix.

Miriel plissa les yeux. Elle avait entendu la voix de Sauron !

« _Aragorn…_ » répéta l'Œil d'une voix envoûtante.

Aragorn baissa lentement son épée puis fit quelques pas en avant avec l'air envoûté.

« _Elessar…_ » dit la voix, pleine de douceur et de promesses.

Avec un sourire, Aragorn se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Gandalf tendit la main devant lui, comme pour essayer d'écarter un voile qui s'était dressé entre Aragorn et le groupe.

« Pour Frodon », dit Aragorn.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna fermement Narsil à deux mains et fonça sur l'ennemi. Pippin et Merry furent les premiers à l'imiter. Leurs petites épées à la main, ils foncèrent à leur tour en poussant des cris guerriers. Le reste de l'armée se lança à son tour dans le combat en criant.

Ce fut alors le chaos. Les combattants mirent toute leur énergie dans cette ultime bataille, qu'importe qu'elle fût vaine ou leur apporte la victoire.

Miriel, Gandalf, Sephiroth et Genesis se battaient avec leurs épées, et parfois ils enchaînaient avec des sortilèges de feu ou de foudre pour tuer des masses d'orques qui fonçaient sur eux par derrière ou sur les côtés.

Aragorn, Boromir, Lithariel, Eomer et les Hobbits maniaient leurs épées et tranchaient dans le tas, décapitant, tranchant, transperçant des orques de tous les côtés.

Legolas tirait sur des orques en tenant toujours les comptes, tout comme Gimli qui maniait ses haches avec une grâce létale.

Miriel aurait aimé pouvoir jeter des sortilèges de soin sur ses compagnons, car malgré toute l'énergie qu'ils déployaient, ils avaient déjà reçu plusieurs blessures depuis le début de la bataille. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore reçu la moindre blessure, mais elle commençait à peiner. Utiliser sa magie pompait sur ses réserves d'énergie plus que le maniement de l'épée !

Soudain, elle vit un troll lui foncer dessus avec sa masse levée à deux mains au-dessus de sa grosse tête !

L'elfe bondit en arrière et esquiva le coup de justesse, mais elle heurta de plein fouet un mur d'orques dans son dos. Ces derniers la repoussèrent violemment. L'un d'eux alla même jusqu'à lui planter son épée dans le dos.

Poussant un cri de douleur, la jeune femme tomba à genoux au sol. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à mettre une cotte de mailles sous sa tenue, l'arme n'avait donc pas pu s'enfoncer dans la chair, mais elle l'avait entaillée et la puissance du coup l'avait désarçonnée.

« MIRIEL ! » hurla Legolas.

Il voulut courir vers elle, mais des orques lui barrèrent la route. Sephiroth, Genesis et Boromir l'entendirent et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Boromir fonça sur le troll et le repoussa d'un coup d'épée en plein dans le ventre.

« Allez-y ! » cria-t-il aux deux ex-Soldats, avant de se tourner vers des orques qui tenaient Merry et Pippin coincés, loin des autres hommes.

Profitant de la diversion, Sephiroth et Genesis se précipitèrent pour aider la jeune fille, quand deux autres trolls se postèrent devant eux.

Genesis fit apparaître deux boules de feu qu'il lança sur les têtes des monstres, leur cramant net les yeux. Mais ce dernier sortilège épuisa le rouquin qui tomba à genoux en gémissant de fatigue.

Désemparé, Sephiroth fit un geste vers lui pour l'aider quand il entendit Miriel crier. Il se retourna et vit que deux orques avaient saisi la jeune fille aux bras et la maintenaient allongée, tandis qu'un autre se préparait à lui trancher la main avec son épée. Ils voulaient son anneau !

Fou de rage, Sephiroth fonça vers eux quand des hurlements stridents retentirent dans le ciel. Les nazgûls apparurent sur leurs maudites montures ailées et foncèrent sur l'armée. Les créatures prirent des hommes dans leurs serres puis remontèrent vers le ciel pour les jeter dans le vide, sur d'autres, en contrebas.

Lithariel apparut soudain près de Miriel et trancha d'un coup net la tête de l'orque qui s'apprêtait à mutiler son amie. D'un coup de bouclier, elle défonça le crâne de celui tenant le bras droit de l'elfe, puis transperça l'autre avec son épée.

Soulagé, Sephiroth cessa de courir vers elles quand il réalisa que des cris humains résonnaient dans le ciel juste au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il reçut deux hommes sur lui, jetés morts par les montures des nazgûls. Le temps qu'il se dégage, il vit l'une des bêtes piquer sur lui et l'emporter dans le ciel.

Sephiroth serra plus fort Masamune dans ses mains puis la pointa vers le monstre et la planta dans son ventre, juste devant lui.

Le monstre poussa un cri et le relâcha. Sephiroth tomba dans le vide. Il déploya son aile et tenta d'atterrir en douceur, mais les serres de la bête lui avaient broyé les côtes. Faire apparaître son aile ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Par réflexe, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tomba lourdement au sol dans un atterrissage raté.

Il se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur Masamune. Il essaya de tenir sur ses jambes et de tenir son épée devant lui, mais la douleur était trop forte !

Soudain, les cris de Pippin retentirent.

« Les aigles ! Les aigles arrivent ! »

En effet, les aigles géants de Manwë jaillirent des nuages et foncèrent sur les nazgûls. Les oiseaux saisirent les immondes chauves-souris à la gorge et enfoncèrent leurs becs dans leurs cous, les entaillant sans la moindre pitié. Ils tentèrent de les pousser vers le sol de tout le poids de leur corps.

Mais bientôt, les nazgûls firent volte-face et se replièrent en direction du Mordor. Malgré l'urgence de la bataille, Gandalf remarqua ce changement et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ? Les aigles ne les auraient jamais fait fuir, ils n'obéissaient qu'à Sauron, même si les ordres signifiaient la mort pour eux ! Et l'Œil lui-même n'était plus tourné vers la bataille, mais vers la Montagne du Destin !

De son côté, Aragorn était aux prises avec un troll. Il peinait à parer les coups et l'attaquer. Il avait même saisi une lance laissée par terre et l'avait enfoncé dans le ventre du monstre, mais rien n'y faisait ! Il se retrouva bientôt coincé sous un pied de la bête.

Désireux de le rejoindre pour l'aider, Legolas tirait des flèches comme un fou sur les orques, mais chaque fois qu'il parvenait à les tuer puis avancer un peu, d'autres lui barraient la route !

Miriel surgit soudain près de lui et, utilisant ses dernières forces, elle tendit son poing vers le ciel. Son anneau émit un puissant éclat argenté. L'air se concentra autour de sa main. Puis, dans un cri de rage, la jeune fille frappa le sol. Une formidable onde d'énergie fit trembler la terre et renversa tous les orques autour d'eux dans un rayon de trente mètres.

Profitant de cette diversion, les deux elfes coururent vers le troll pour le tuer. Ce dernier avait pris la lance d'Aragorn et la brandissait vers le rôdeur pour le tuer, quand soudain, un hurlement résonna.

Ce n'était pas celui d'un nazgûl. C'était bien plus fort. Toute l'armée du Mordor se figea net en entendant ce cri.

Tous les guerriers sur le champ de bataille se tournèrent vers le Mordor. Le cri venait de l'Œil, qui hurlait en gonflant, comme s'il allait exploser. Il semblait pris de convulsion entre les deux pics auxquels il se tenait, au sommet de la tour.

Le troll prit peur et abandonna Aragorn pour s'enfuir. Ce dernier se redressa sans lâcher l'Œil des yeux. Ses compagnons eux-mêmes se figèrent en réalisant ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient y croire ! Legolas en cligna même des yeux.

Sauron était en train de mourir !

Soudain, l'Œil explosa. La vague d'énergie provoquée par la déflagration balaya l'armée d'orques, les plaquant tous au sol.

Puis la tour de Barad-Dûr tomba en un tas de ruines. Le sol autour s'écroula. Le Mordor entier tombait en miettes ! La crevasse s'élargit, allant jusqu'à engloutir le reste de l'armée d'orques qui n'avait pas eu le temps de franchir la Porte Noire.

Terrorisés, écrasés par la défaite, les Orques restants s'enfuirent.

« FRODON ! FRODON ! » cria Merry, fou de joie.

Ému, Gandalf regardait la Montagne du Destin dont le feu brûlait plus que jamais. Il avait réussi ! Le semi-homme avait détruit l'Anneau Unique !

Mais tout à coup, une nouvelle explosion secoua la Montagne du Destin, et tous les sourires soulagés ou victorieux disparurent.

Frodon… Sam… La lave qui coulait maintenant le long des flancs du volcan…

Se ressaisissant, Gandalf appela un des aigles. L'oiseau géant se posa au sol et laissa le magicien monter sur son dos. Puis il s'envola, direction la Montagne du Destin, avec deux autres aigles.

Lorsque les oiseaux furent trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les voir, l'armée des hommes fit la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire : rentrer à Minas Tirith.

La bataille pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu était finie.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard… _

D'abord, il y eut une grande lumière blanche.

Frodon n'y comprenait rien. Après tout ce temps passé dans le noir…

Il entendait même le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait paisiblement.

Avec effort, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit douillet, avec des draps propres. Il était dans une chambre propre et éclairée, où flottait une douce odeur d'athelas.

Une fois redressé, il se figea net. Debout devant lui se tenait un vieil homme vêtu de blanc. Frodon aurait reconnu ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice n'importe où !

« Gandalf… ? » dit Frodon, incrédule.

Le magicien hocha de la tête, avant d'éclater de rire. Ignorant s'il rêvait ou si c'était réel, Frodon se joignit à lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Merry et Pippin entrèrent et ouvrirent de grands yeux en le voyant.

« Frodon ?! » s'écria Merry.

Les deux semi-hommes foncèrent sur le lit et serrèrent leur cousin en riant de joie. Frodon se laissa aller aux embrassades. Il était si heureux !

Soudain, une autre voix résonna près de la porte. Frodon se dégagea des hobbits et reconnut le nain.

« Gimli ! »

Ce dernier tapa de joie dans ses mains puis courut près de lui. Legolas apparut à son tour, souriant. Une ravissante dame elfe se tenait à son bras et souriait elle aussi, regardant Frodon avec émotion.

« Miriel ?! » dit Frodon, incrédule.

La jeune fille se dégagea doucement du bras de Legolas et s'approcha. Frodon n'y tint plus. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha. Miriel s'agenouilla et prit le Hobbit dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte en étouffant des sanglots de joie. Il avait crue qu'elle était morte, tombée dans le gouffre de Khazad-Dhûm avec Gandalf. Oh, elle lui avait tant manqué !

La jeune femme se recula légèrement et posa un baiser sur le front du Hobbit. Frodon la regarda se relever, quand il vit cinq autres personnes entrer dans la pièce.

Le premier qu'il vit fut Aragorn, vêtu d'une tunique pourpre de seigneur du Gondor. Et près de lui marchait Boromir. Ce dernier inspira profondément, puis s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant le Hobbit avec une main sur le cœur.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf, Frodon, mais aussi tellement désolé pour tout ce que vous avez subi par ma faute ! Pourrez-vous jamais me pardonner pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait ? » dit-il d'une voix où perçait un léger tremblement de crainte.

Frodon le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'y voyait plus aucune lueur démente. Le regard de Boromir était brillant et lucide. Ce n'était plus l'homme obsédé par l'Anneau qu'il avait côtoyé dans sa quête, mais bien le noble et grand Capitaine du Gondor.

« Il n'y a plus rien à pardonner, Boromir. Car c'est l'Anneau qui m'a fait du mal, même si ce fut à travers vous. Et aujourd'hui, le mal est loin derrière nous. J'espère que cette fois, nous pourrons réellement être amis », dit le Hobbit en posant une main sur l'épaule du gondorien.

Soulagé, Boromir inclina respectueusement la tête. Frodon put alors se tourner vers les trois autres arrivants. Il reconnut le rouquin.

« Genesis ? » dit Frodon.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire aimable, puis se pencha pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit dans les ruines d'Osgiliath, Frodon. Un semi-homme est assez solide pour revenir du Mordor en héros ! » dit-il.

Frodon eut un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers les deux dernières personnes, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'agissait d'un homme étrange, grand et vêtu de noir, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux de chat brillants. Il écarquilla des yeux en regardant Miriel puis l'homme. Cette dernière acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Frodon, je vous présente Sephiroth. »

L'ex-Soldat inclina respectueusement la tête vers le semi-homme. Frodon n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était lui, le père adoptif de Miriel ! Et à son bras se tenait une jeune femme. Grande et belle, avec des cheveux blonds tressés de multiples nattes ornées de perles, celle-ci s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit.

« Je suis Lithariel. Au nom du peuple de Nùrnen, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Frodon Sacquet. Désormais, le Mordor est libéré de l'emprise de Sauron. Et bientôt, mon peuple pourra retourner y vivre en paix. »

Surpris, Frodon acquiesça machinalement. Tant de retrouvailles, de bonheur et de joie… Soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un près de l'entrée de la chambre. Sam se tenait en retrait, le regardant avec hésitation.

Frodon lui lança un regard désolé et interrogatif. Son ami lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Sam lui lança un sourire rassurant.

Désormais, tout irait bien.

Il fallut l'autorité de toute une bande de guérisseurs pour qu'enfin, on laisse Frodon et Sam retourner au lit se reposer, seuls dans leurs chambres.

Tout le monde se dispersa. Miriel et Legolas prirent la direction des jardins, suivis bientôt par Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Lithariel et Boromir. Sephiroth et Genesis hésitèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Aragorn. Sentant qu'ils souhaitaient lui parler en privé, le futur roi du Gondor attendit que le reste de leurs compagnons se soit éloigné pour les laisser discuter tranquillement devant l'entrée des maisons de guérison.

« Vous vouliez me parler, messieurs ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Oui. Aragorn, on se demandait… » hésita Sephiroth.

« Maintenant que la guerre est finie, que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Genesis.

Aragorn eut tout de suite une pensée pour Arwen, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pourrait quitter le Gondor avant des mois, tant que l'on ne l'aurait pas couronné ni que les choses ne seraient remises en place.

« Je vais devoir officialiser mon accession au trône du Gondor et recevoir la couronne, soupira l'ex-rôdeur. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu accepterais les services de deux ex-Soldats comme gardes du corps royaux ? » demanda Sephiroth avec un sourire amusé.

Aragorn fronça des sourcils.

« Sephiroth, Genesis… Votre proposition m'honore, mais je ne veux en aucun cas vous imposer mon commandement. Je souhaite que nous restions amis et rien de plus. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre place ailleurs en ce monde. »

« Pourtant, Boromir… » dit Genesis.

« Boromir est né au Gondor. De plus, il est le fils aîné de l'intendant, mais je sais qu'il compte laisser ce poste à Faramir. Il en a assez que son frère reste dans son ombre. Le poste de capitaine des armées du Gondor lui suffit, et c'est de son plein gré qu'il compte m'épauler pour que le peuple m'accepte comme leur roi. En plus, toi, Sephiroth, tu es lié à Lithariel. Je sais qu'elle compte repartir en Lothlorien voir sa mère une dernière fois avant de guider son peuple au Mordor pour le repeupler, avec l'aide de Gandalf. Tu ne voudrais pas rester à ses côtés ? »

Si, en effet, Sephiroth voulait rester aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Mais restait Genesis. Il se tourna vers son ami.

« Tous les deux, je pense que vous devriez d'abord profiter de votre liberté pour voyager. Vous avez tout un monde à découvrir, à présent ! Vous y trouverez votre place par vous-mêmes, j'en suis sûr », dit Aragorn avec un sourire rassurant.

Voyager ? Explorer ce monde ? En effet, cette perspective était bien plus réjouissante ! Genesis sentit soudain la vieille fièvre de l'aventure l'envahir. Un sourire heureux apparut sur son visage.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Aragorn et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Sur Gaïa, des hommes de pouvoir tels que le président Shinra ou Hojo se seraient battus pour avoir deux Soldats Première Classe à leur service. Mais pas Aragorn. Lui ne désirait qu'une chose : leur amitié. Et il l'avait, ainsi que leur respect. Avec un tel homme sur le trône, le Gondor connaîtrait un avenir radieux !

Heureux, les trois amis prirent la direction des jardins où les attendait le reste de la bande.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un beau petit chapitre pour commencer gaiement le printemps ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Dites-le-moi par reviews, please ! ;-)_


	46. Jour de pardon et de gloire

_Joyeuses Pâques, tout le monde ! _

_Merci à **MonaYsa** et **Juliefanfic** pour leurs reviews. _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Jour de pardon et de gloire**

Les travaux pour restaurer Minas Tirith prirent plusieurs jours.

Mais lorsqu'enfin, on jugea que tout fut prêt, la cité s'occupa d'une chose importante : le couronnement d'Aragorn !

Ce dernier était à la fois déçu et plein d'espoir que ce jour arrive enfin. Déçu, car ce serait la fin de son ancienne vie, mais plein d'espoir, car alors, peut-être reverrait-il sa chère Arwen.

Aux aurores de ce fameux jour, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Miriel fut réveillée dans sa chambre par des coups frappés à sa porte. Maugréant, elle se leva tant bien que mal et trébucha sur une chaise en marchant vers la porte. C'est qu'il faisait encore nuit, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se demanda si elle n'était pas toujours au lit, en train de rêver. Car devant elle se tenait une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour.

Grande, blonde, vêtue de blanc, Galadriel lui souriait.

« Dame Galadriel… ? » dit Miriel, incrédule.

La dame de la Lorien lui répondit par un éclat de rire musical.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Reprenant contenance, Miriel s'empressa de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Deux femmes elfes entrèrent avec elle. Miriel les reconnut comme deux des dames de compagnie de la Dame du Bois Doré.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais comment… ? Enfin, je veux dire, que faites-vous ici aux aurores ? » dit Miriel, maintenant bien réveillée.

« Eh bien, les délégations elfiques sont arrivées tôt pour le couronnement. Et je me disais qu'en tant que marraine, il était de mon devoir de vous aider à vous préparer pour la cérémonie. C'est pourquoi j'ai amené ceci », dit Galadriel.

L'une des suivantes s'approcha et tendit à Miriel un paquet de soie argentée. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir et se pétrifia net en voyant ce dont il s'agissait.

C'était une robe elfique, avec les longues manches de tissu vaporeux et une jolie ceinture ornée de perles fines et multicolores. Mais le tissu de la robe était particulier. Blanc en apparence, il changeait constamment de couleur selon la lumière ou l'obscurité qui l'entourait, passant ainsi par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« C'est la robe de ma mère », dit Miriel, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

La jeune fille eut soudain une vision fugitive du temps de son enfance, où elle jouait à cache-cache avec sa mère dans les jardins d'Ost-in-Edhil. Sa mère portait toujours cette robe quand elles y jouaient, car elle l'aidait à se fondre dans le décor et à se cacher. La seule chose qui la trahissait était ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Voyons si elle vous va », dit gentiment Galadriel.

Acquiesçant, Miriel laissa les deux femmes elfes l'aider à mettre la robe. Une fois la ceinture correctement nouée autour de sa taille, Miriel se tourna vers le miroir de sa chambre. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Une paire de souliers blancs ornés de perles de nacre complétait le tout. La jeune fille portait toujours son pendentif matéria, qui projetait une douce lumière verte sur le col en tissu de la robe. Et son fidèle anneau reposait à son doigt, tout comme sa bague de fiançailles.

Une fois ses cheveux coiffés et retenus par deux tresses attachées en arrière, Miriel se tourna vers Galadriel avec un sourire ému.

« Merci », dit-elle.

« C'était la moindre des choses, pour vous remercier de nous avoir sauvés », dit Galadriel.

« Non. Merci pour… tout ça, enfin… Je veux dire… Avant ma naissance, mon père a pris sans le savoir le parti de Sauron et vous a chassée d'Ost-in-Edhil, et puis… quand je suis arrivée en Lothloriel, j'étais une vraie peste au début et pourtant… vous avez pris soin de moi, vous m'avez élevée comme votre fille alors… Merci ! »

Galadriel posa les deux mains sur les épaules de Miriel.

« Vous n'étiez pas née quand j'ai été bannie de la cité. Et vous n'étiez qu'une enfant quand les crimes suivants ont été commis. Votre famille a terriblement souffert, mais vous avez réparé les erreurs de vos ancêtres, Meldamiriel. N'en doutez plus. Bientôt, votre vie ne sera plus celle d'une vagabonde condamnée à l'oubli comme Aragorn, mais celle que toutes les nobles dames elfes méritent de vivre. »

Miriel fronça des sourcils. Galadriel semblait sûre d'elle. Avait-elle vu quelque chose dans son miroir ? Mais la jeune fille savait que la Dame ne lui en dirait rien, elle aimait bien entretenir le mystère.

Finalement, Galadriel et ses suivantes prirent congé, expliquant qu'elles devaient rejoindre le reste de la délégation de la Lothlorien pour la cérémonie de couronnement d'Aragorn.

Miriel se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre. Elle attendit que le soleil soit levé dans le ciel pour sortir. Elle venait juste de poser les doigts sur la poignée de sa porte quand on frappa.

Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth. Mais ce dernier avait changé. Il portait une tunique d'elfe mi-longue et un pantalon serré dans des bottes de cuir, le tout de couleur sombre. En voyant la tenue de Miriel, Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Miriel, tu es… » dit-il, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

« Et toi, alors ! Tu es… » dit Miriel, aussi figée que lui.

Finalement, tous deux eurent un rire nerveux. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent le couloir. Ils trouvèrent le reste de leurs compagnons devant une porte menant à l'aile est de la cour extérieure du château. Ce n'était pas la grande porte du palais, car elle était réservée à Aragorn pour la cérémonie.

Gimli avait enfilé une belle tunique de cérémonie de velours bleu sombre par-dessus son armure de nain. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient propres et brossés.

Les quatre hobbits portaient de beaux gilets fermés par des boutons dorés au-dessus de leurs chemises, ainsi que des pantalons typiques de hobbit, qui s'arrêtaient à la moitié des mollets.

Lithariel avait ôté toutes les nattes de ses cheveux, ils cascadaient en boucles soyeuses dans son dos. La princesse de Nùrnen arborait une robe argentée ornée de motifs de vagues et une ceinture dorée fermée par une boucle en forme de coquillage.

Legolas portait une tunique princière de couleur vert clair, et un fin diadème d'argent reposait sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

Genesis était également là. Comme Sephiroth, il portait des vêtements elfiques, mais les siens étaient de couleur pourpre. Miriel avait du mal à imaginer qu'un jour, elle verrait son père adoptif et son ami porter ce genre de tenue. Mais cela leur allait très bien.

En voyant Miriel, tout le groupe ouvrit des yeux ronds. Legolas fut le premier à surmonter sa surprise pour s'approcher d'elle et lui faire un compliment en elfique. Miriel rougit, puis se détacha du bras de Sephiroth pour prendre celui du prince.

Sephiroth les regarda s'éloigner en souriant avec nostalgie, avant de finalement s'approcher de Lithariel pour lui proposer le sien. La princesse de Nùrnen l'accepta avec le sourire, puis tous prirent la sortie pour rejoindre la foule réunie dehors.

Le dernier niveau de Minas Tirith, tout au sommet de la cité, était déjà rempli par la foule. Les soldats de Minas Tirith encadraient le chemin partant de la fontaine pour arriver aux escaliers du palais. Un beau tapis avait été déroulé sur les marches et le sol, pour le roi. L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor avait changé. Autrefois gris et à moitié mort, il était maintenant blanc comme l'ivoire et ses branches pleines de fleurs qui embaumaient l'air.

Miriel et Legolas rejoignirent les elfes réunis dans un coin de la foule, tandis que les autres prirent place un peu plus loin aux côtés de Boromir et Faramir. Ces derniers arboraient les armures des capitaines du Gondor, avec de grandes capes de tissu bleu sombre bordées de motifs représentant les fleurs de l'Arbre Blanc. Eowyn se tenait auprès de Faramir. La princesse du Rohan portait une magnifique robe dorée et un joli diadème d'or orné de fleurs en saphirs couronnait ses longs cheveux. Miriel et Boromir avaient été très heureux en découvrant la relation qu'entretenaient Eowyn et Faramir depuis leur rencontre aux Maisons de Guérison. Miriel était heureuse pour Eowyn, car ainsi elle ne serait pas triste éternellement du refus d'Aragorn. Et Boromir était heureux pour son frère.

Avec un coussin à la main où reposait la couronne du Gondor, Gimli se posta au sommet de l'escalier, près de Gandalf. Ce dernier se tenait face à Aragorn, vêtu en tenue cérémoniale de roi du Gondor.

Prenant la couronne entre ses mains, Gandalf la leva haut dans le ciel, avant de doucement l'abaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur la tête d'Aragorn.

« Voici venir les jours du roi ! » dit Gandalf, haut et fort.

Aragorn sourit à Gandalf.

« Qu'ils soient heureux », souffla le magicien avant de reculer.

Aragorn se redressa, inspira à fond puis se tourna vers la foule. Les peuples réunis du Gondor, du Rohan, de Nùrnen et des différents royaumes elfiques venus assister au couronnement l'acclamèrent. Lorsque le silence retomba, Aragorn prit la parole.

« Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix. »

Des applaudissements d'approbation retentirent en entendant cela. Des pétales de fleurs se mirent à tomber de l'arbre, comme des flocons de neige tombant sur la foule.

La voix claire d'Aragorn entonna un chant de ses ancêtres :

« _Et Eärello  
Endorenna utúlien  
Sinome maruvan  
ar Hildinyar  
tenn' Ambar-metta._ »

Puis il commença à descendre les escaliers et traverser la cour, tandis que les gens s'inclinaient sur son passage.

Bientôt, Legolas, Miriel et les elfes s'approchèrent pour le saluer. Aragorn posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Legolas, et ce dernier fit de même.

"Hannon lae", dit Aragorn.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Legolas lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Curieux, Aragorn le fit et il se figea net en voyant les elfes s'écarter pour laisser approcher une jeune femme qui tenait une grande bannière à la main.

Miriel sourit en voyant Arwen s'avancer. La princesse de Fondcombe avait revêtu pour l'occasion une superbe robe verte et un splendide diadème elfique orné de perles couronnait sa longue chevelure noire.

Aragorn et elle se fixèrent un long moment, avant qu'enfin, Arwen s'inclina. Aragorn lui fit délicatement relever la tête en posant les doigts sous son menton puis, n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa passionnément. Certains détournèrent pudiquement le regard en souriant, tandis que d'autres applaudissaient le jeune couple.

Miriel lança un regard à Elrond, qui se trouvait parmi les elfes. Le seigneur de Fondcombe avait un sourire triste et résigné, mais il souriait malgré tout, conscient du bonheur que connaissait sa fille en cet instant.

Finalement, Aragorn et Arwen s'écartèrent puis ils se tournèrent vers la foule. Aragorn posa son regard sur Miriel. La jeune fille se figea net, sentant que le roi du Gondor voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'adressa à la foule :

« Peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, comme vous le savez tous, cette guerre fut menée pour vaincre Sauron et détruire l'Anneau Unique. Mais nous savons tous que l'Anneau a vu le jour grâce à Sauron. Il fut aidé pour cela par le seigneur Celebrimbor, descendant des grands forgerons de la lignée de Fëanor. »

Miriel sentit la honte et l'angoisse la toucher en pleine poitrine, comme un poignard acéré. Pourquoi Aragorn parlait-il de ça maintenant, en public et devant elle ? La jeune fille eut soudain envie de saisir la jupe de sa robe à deux mains et de s'enfuir, mais elle prit sur elle pour demeurer immobile face au couple royal. Arwen lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, tandis qu'Aragorn poursuivait son discours.

« Celebrimbor mourut plus tard, en essayant de vaincre Sauron pour réparer ses erreurs. Mais il échoua, et avec lui s'éteignit sa lignée… Du moins, le pensions-nous. »

Des murmures surpris et interrogatifs parcoururent la foule.

« Ce que peu d'entre vous savent, c'est que le seigneur Celebrimbor a eu une fille, Meldamiriel, qui parvint à échapper au Seigneur Ténébreux. Elle vécut des siècles dans l'ombre et l'exil, tout comme moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne la Communauté de l'Anneau. Sans son aide, sa magie et son courage, de nombreuses vies seraient tombées pendant cette guerre. »

Saisissaient peu à peu les paroles du roi, la foule posa ses yeux sur Miriel qui demeurait de pierre, ne comprenant toujours pas où Aragorn voulait en venir.

« Aujourd'hui, les dernières erreurs du passé doivent être effacées. Si chaque peuple ici présent le juge ainsi, alors que tous acceptent Meldamiriel et sa lignée dignes de rejoindre les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu », dit Gandalf.

Un léger silence suivit ces paroles.

« Le Gondor l'accepte », dit Boromir, brisant le silence sans la moindre hésitation.

« Erebor l'accepte », dit Gimli en faisant un pas vers la jeune fille.

« Le Rohan l'accepte », dit Éomer.

« Nùrnen l'accepte », dit Lithariel.

« La Comté l'accepte », dit Fordon.

« La Lothlorien l'accepte », dit Celeborn.

« Imladris l'accepte », dit Elrond.

« Mirkwood l'accepte », dit Legolas.

De nouvelles acclamations parcoururent la foule. Stupéfaite, Miriel regarda tous ces gens qui lui souriaient et l'applaudissaient.

Gandalf s'avança avec quelque chose dans les mains. Miriel vit qu'il s'agissait d'un diadème elfique de princesse. Simple, léger, constitué de fins entrelacs d'argent, une pierre précieuse bleue incrustée sur le front, le bijou fut délicatement posé sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Aragorn s'approcha pour prendre la main de Miriel, qu'il leva haut dans le ciel en clamant :

« Voici Meldamiriel, fille de Celebrimbor, princesse d'Eregion et victorieuse au combat ! »

En cet instant, ce fut comme si un poids quittait les épaules de Miriel, et le changement la surprit plus qu'elle ne l'eut imaginé. Elle avait vécu des années avec la douleur et la résignation que jamais on ne l'accepterait pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle avait vécu chaque jour en ayant conscience de ce fardeau lié à sa famille, à leurs erreurs passées qui rejaillissaient sur elle. Et aujourd'hui, tout disparaissait. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne l'appellerait Haldaraina, simple soldat de la Lothlorien. Elle était redevenue Meldamiriel, princesse elfique de l'Eregion et digne descendante de Fëanor.

La jeune fille aperçut Sephiroth et Genesis un peu en retrait, qui la regardaient avec fierté. Leur petite elfe avait fait bien du chemin depuis le jour de leur première rencontre sur Gaïa !

Finalement, la procession royale des souverains du Gondor reprit. Aragorn et Arwen s'arrêtèrent devant les quatre hobbits, qui s'inclinèrent humblement.

« Mes amis », dit Aragorn en s'avançant.

Les quatre semi-hommes relevèrent doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. »

Et alors, à la grande surprise de tous, Aragorn s'inclina, bientôt suivi par Arwen, puis par toute la foule présente.

Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin restèrent immobiles, regardant avec émotion et incrédulité la foule qui se tenait à genoux tout autour d'eux.

Les quatre héros de la Comté recevaient leur ultime hommage pour avoir ramené la paix en Terre du Milieu.

**Traduction des paroles d'Aragorn : **

« _De la Grande Mer_

_En Terre du Milieu,_

_Je suis venu._

_En ce lieu, je me fixerai,_

_Moi et mes héritiers,_

_Jusqu'à la fin du monde._ »


	47. Épilogue

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais que vous devez être surpris et tristes que plusieurs chapitres aient disparu, mais je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette fic, elle ne menait nulle part et je n'avais plus de bonnes idées depuis le chapitre 46 « Jour de pardon et de gloire ». _

_Voici donc le chapitre final. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, il est à Tolkien. Et Final Fantasy 7 est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Épilogue**

_En l'année 1541 du Quatrième Âge  
_

Debout sur le balcon de sa chambre, Miriel inspira l'air marin.

Les Havres Gris étaient un endroit incroyable. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle, Legolas et Gimli étaient arrivés ici, pour construire un navire.

Et la jeune fille se sentait un peu apaisée par la vision de cette cité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visitée auparavant.

Mais après le décès de tous les derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle et ses deux amis avaient senti un grand chagrin les envahir et décidé qu'il était temps de partir à Valinor.

Plus rien ne les retenait ici. La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sentit prise de nausée et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Elle tendit la main vers son sac posé au sol et en sortit un album photo. Cela faisait partie des rares objets qu'elle avait ramenés de Gaïa, avec un polaroïd. Elle avait tenu à immortaliser des moments de bonheur, après la destruction de l'Anneau.

Tournant la première page, elle sourit en voyant Aragorn et Arwen, qui prenaient la pose dans les jardins royaux de Minas Tirith, avec dans leurs bras le petit Eldarion.

La suivante montrait Faramir et Eowyn, le jour de leur mariage. Boromir posait près de son frère sur la photo. Miriel se souvint que, le jour de leur mariage, le jeune homme était venu la voir et l'avait personnellement remerciée. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il s'était tourné vers le couple de mariés puis avait dit : « Pour m'avoir permis d'assister à cet évènement. J'ai le sentiment que sans vous, jamais je n'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour voir mon frère se marier et connaître un tel bonheur. »

La suivante montrait toute la Communauté de l'Anneau réunie une dernière fois à Fondcombe, peu avant le départ d'Elrond et de ses fils jumeaux pour Valinor.

En fait, il n'y avait pas que la Communauté. Sephiroth et Genesis figuraient aussi sur la photo.

En regardant les deux Soldats, Miriel eut un pincement de cœur. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels comme elle, mais penser qu'ils avaient fini par quitter ce monde, eux aussi…

La photo suivante montrait le mariage de Sephiroth et Lithariel sur le rivage de la mer de Nùrnen, deux ans après le couronnement d'Aragorn. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir la dame blonde dans une belle robe de mariée bleu sombre, avec une ceinture d'or entourant sa fine taille. Elle était coiffée du diadème royal de sa mère Marwen. Sephiroth avait endossé une tunique noire mi-longue et un pantalon gris serré dans des bottes de cuir. Tous deux affichaient un air radieux.

Genesis était posté à côté de Sephiroth, en tant que témoin. Fait étonnant, lui aussi portait une tunique dans le même genre que celle de Sephiroth, mais rouge et plus discrète. Il avait bataillé pour sa tenue le jour du mariage, affirmant que jamais on ne le verrait en robe longue à dentelle comme les elfes !

Tournant la page, Miriel sourit en voyant la photo de ce qu'elle considérait comme le plus beau jour de sa vie : son mariage en Ithilien.

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche avec une couronne elfique ornée de saphirs, elle avait la tête amoureusement posée sur l'épaule de Legolas, lui-même en tenue royale. Miriel le trouvait toujours aussi beau, dans ses vêtements clairs et raffinés, le front ceint par la même couronne fine qu'il avait portée lors du couronnement d'Aragorn puis de son mariage avec Arwen.

Miriel se souvint que Thranduil n'avait pas approuvé leur union. Legolas et elle s'étaient rendus à Mirkwood deux mois après le couronnement d'Elessar, espérant que la défaite de Sauron aurait ramené la joie dans le cœur du roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, et qu'il aurait approuvé leur union. Devant son refus, les deux tourtereaux étaient repartis. Ils avaient choisi de s'installer en Ithilien. Avec l'aide de Faramir, ils avaient fait de cette région un magnifique endroit où ils avaient bâti un royaume elfique. Plusieurs elfes de Mirkwood et d'autres royaumes elfiques les avaient rejoints pour peupler cet endroit.

Les photos suivantes montraient les enfants de ses différents amis : Eldarion, le fils d'Aragorn et Arwen, ainsi que leurs nombreuses filles. Il y avait aussi Peregrïn, le fils de Faramir et Eowyn. Sans oublier Elanore et Boucles d'Or, les filles de Sam et de Rosie, ainsi que le petit Faramir, le fils de Pippin… Il y avait aussi Zack, le fils de Sephiroth et Lithariel, puis leurs filles jumelles, Eleniel et Aeariel. Si Zack avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de sa mère, les jumelles en revanche avaient hérité de la chevelure argentée de leur père, ainsi que de ses yeux verts.

Miriel referma l'album d'un geste sec. Ces photos lui procuraient toujours un mélange de bonheur, de tristesse et de douleur.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Dame Miriel ? Vous êtes là ? » dit Gimli.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de lui ouvrir. Le nain avait changé. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient viré au gris. Il ne maniait plus aussi bien la hache, mais son pas était toujours sûr.

« Nous devons y aller. Legolas a fini les derniers préparatifs. »

« Très bien. J'enfile des chaussures, je prends mon sac et je vous suis », dit la jeune fille en se levant.

En la voyant ciller, Gimli fronça des sourcils.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle depuis quelque temps, et vous ne mangez pas beaucoup », dit-il.

Miriel eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était lié au fait que tant de gens chers à son cœur avaient quitté ce monde, mais non. Cela avait commencé deux jours avant qu'elle apprenne d'un messager qu'Aragorn, Merry et Pippin avaient quitté le monde des vivants. Cela avait été un coup dur, déjà que Sephiroth et Genesis étaient morts de vieillesse un an auparavant, avec seulement un mois de décalage. Legolas avait mis deux jours à la consoler, en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient vécu une longue vie libre et heureuse en ce monde grâce à elle.

« Ça va aller, maître nain, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous assure », dit la jeune femme en attrapant son sac.

Une fois prête, elle suivit le nain hors de la maison. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au quai.

Miriel siffla d'admiration en voyant le bateau. Grand, la coque d'un beau blanc aux reflets argentés, la voile claquant fièrement au vent, il avait tout d'un navire solide, bien que plus petit. Après tout, il ne transporterait qu'eux, les trois derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Legolas en sautant souplement par-dessus bord pour les rejoindre sur la terre ferme.

« Vous êtes sûr d'avoir construit ce bateau dans les règles, l'ami ? Je ne veux pas couler avant d'avoir rejoint les Terres Immortelles, moi ! » dit Gimli.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que le nain le taquinait avec ce sujet, et même si l'elfe savait que ce n'était qu'une boutade, il commençait à se lasser.

« Embarquez tout de suite, ou bien je pourrais feindre de vous avoir oublié sur le rivage, maître nain ! » répliqua l'elfe.

Miriel eut un sourire nostalgique. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être de retour au bon vieux temps, quand toute la Communauté était encore réunie et partait à l'aventure.

Se tournant une dernière fois vers la Terre du Milieu, la jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur.

Le soleil se levait, la brume matinale s'éloignait doucement, révélant le vert des arbres… Mais ce spectacle lui paraissait triste, les couleurs trop fades pour être réjouissantes.

_Il est vraiment temps que je m'en aille. Ma peine est devenue trop grande, comme pour mon mari et mon ami_, comprit la jeune fille.

Alors, pleine de résolution, elle se tourna vers son mari et lui saisit la main.

« Allons-y », dit-elle.

Comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, Legolas acquiesça et monta à bord avec elle.

Une fois l'ancre levée, tandis que le bateau s'éloignait du rivage, une vague plus forte que les autres secoua le bateau, le faisant légèrement pencher sur le côté.

Gimli s'agrippa au bastingage par réflexe et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Vous savez naviguer, Legolas ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait _jamais_ vu l'elfe tenir la barre.

« Détendez-vous, Gimli. Les Valars veillent sur nous. Après tout, vous avez reçu comme nous l'insigne honneur de partir pour les Terres Immortelles », dit Legolas.

Le nain sourit. Oui, il avait reçu cet honneur ! Et là-bas, il reverrait la Dame Galadriel, une dernière fois…

« Combien de temps faut-il pour rejoindre Valinor ? Un mois ? » demanda le nain, soudain gagné par l'impatience.

« Nous arriverons sains et saufs dans deux semaines », dit Legolas.

« Ah ? C'est curieux, je pensais les Terres Immortelles plus éloignées encore. Après tout, personne n'a jamais pu les distinguer depuis les rivages de la Terre du Milieu », s'étonna le nain.

« Pour une personne non autorisée à en fouler le sol, le voyage pourrait durer un an, voire plus. Et quand bien même il parviendrait à l'atteindre, il serait aussitôt repoussé, car la magie des Valars protège Valinor, la maintenant hors des Cercles du Monde », dit Legolas.

« Eh ben, heureusement qu'on a l'autorisation, parce que sinon on se serait retrouvé coincé en pleine mer avec un quatrième passager à bord de ce bateau, au bout de quelques mois », dit Miriel.

Gimli et Legolas la regardèrent sans comprendre. Soudain, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de l'elfe.

Abasourdi, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu… Attends, tu veux dire que… que tu… Est-ce que tu es… ? »

« Je suis enceinte, oui ! » dit Miriel avec un léger rire et les yeux embués.

Fou de joie, Legolas la saisit à la taille et, tout en l'embrassant, la fit tournoyer. Ce qui provoqua aussitôt des secousses dans le bateau.

« EH ! Doucement ! Attendez d'être à Valinor, pour ça ! » s'écria Gimli en s'accrochant au mât, tandis que le navire tanguait.

« Pardon, Gimli ! » dirent Legolas et Miriel en chœur.

Ils cessèrent de tournoyer, mais restèrent malgré tout enlacés, un grand sourire heureux scotché aux lèvres.

* * *

_14 jours plus tard… _

Il faisait nuit.

Là-haut sur le pont, Legolas tenait la barre. Gimli dormait dans la chambre aménagée dans la soute.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Miriel se leva et monta sur le pont.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Legolas, en la voyant le rejoindre.

« J'avais envie de voir les étoiles », dit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

Tout en tenant le gouvernail d'une main, Legolas passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, plat pour le moment. Il sourit en pensant qu'en elle grandissait déjà un enfant qu'il avait hâte de connaître. Il verrait le jour à Valinor, où il ne connaîtrait que la paix et le bonheur, avec sa famille et les autres habitants de ce monde.

Miriel observa un moment les étoiles, avant d'abaisser les yeux vers l'horizon.

« Legolas, regarde ! »

Suivant son regard, l'elfe aperçut au loin quelque chose, comme l'éclat d'une étoile. Elle semblait flotter à la surface de l'eau.

Plissant les yeux, il vit le rideau de brume qui s'écartait, révélant une terre baignée d'une douce lumière argentée sous les étoiles et la lune.

« Les premières lueurs des rivages de Valinor… Nous nous rapprochons. Nous y serons demain, à l'aube », souffla l'elfe.

Se tournant vers sa femme, il fut surpris de voir une lumière nouvelle dans ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit, le cœur empli de joie sereine.

Enfin, les derniers labeurs et les peines la quittaient. Tout comme pour Legolas et Gimli, les derniers membres de la Fraternité de l'Anneau.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est toujours un moment émouvant et triste, quand on tape le mot « FIN » d'une fic. _

_Merci à **Aeriel**, **Charleen5501**, **Covina**, **Doc Junior**, **Evlan**, **Eyako**, **Kageno Koibito**, **Kira1726**, **Lereniel**, **LilyXXI**, **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Orellia**, **Pandorae**, **RedChi-San**, **Sephora4**, **Silent Lyoness**, **juliefanfic**, **mmynn123**, **pyreneprincesse**, **Cyhanetiste**, **Covina**, **binesa**, **Guest**, **Actina**, **Ascar**, **Mary Eileen Prince**, **MonaYsa**, **Mane-jei, Ikaru**, **Nekogami Baste**t et **sailorhime** pour avoir reviewé et suivi cette fic. J'ai aussi eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que ma fanfic a été intégrée dans les archives de la communauté **The Greenwood Lounge | Le Salon Vert-Bois**_.

_Je tiens également à vous annoncer qu'après cette fanfic, j'arrête d'écrire de grosses histoires. Je continuerai les défis du Poney Fringant et de lire les fanfics d'autres personnes, ainsi que de laisser des reviews. Mais je vais désormais entièrement me consacrer à l'écriture et à la publication de mes propres romans. _

_Si vous souhaitez suivre mes histoires, vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon site : il suffit de taper trois W, tapez point puis "melusinechouraki" et finissez par".com". Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur Facebook,en tapant "Mélusine Chouraki". J'ai une page perso et une page spécial écrivain.  
_

_Namarië,_

_Melior Silverdjane. _


End file.
